The Series Season Four
by Obscurus Lupa
Summary: The Cavalry Part Two: Tommy and the others set up a rescue mission and prepare to fight Malefica, but the odds are against them.
1. Substitute Part One

Substitute

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Hey all! Back again for another season. Here's a salute to all you who've read this far. Many thanks.

Scene: Street 

_A young woman with blonde hair is seen from behind, standing under a street light and twirling her hair. The camera cuts back to a gray demon that looks to be half-melting. He limps down the street._

Demon: I must find…a queen…

He breathes deeply as he talks. He notices the young woman and gives a smile full of rotten teeth. The young woman looks to be checking her watch and tapping her foot impatiently.

Demon: Now I have my queen…

He steps up behind the woman and puts a hand on her shoulder. She spins around quickly, revealing it to be Merton, dressed in drag and a wig. He looks surprised that he was caught.

Demon: Huh?

Merton: Oh. Hello. Heh heh, you said you were looking for a queen, but, uh, I realize the context is all wrong now…

_The demon angrily gets ready to strike at Merton and he closes his eyes tightly._

Voice: Ooh, touchy, are we? I didn't realize you'd be this angry.

_The demon turns around in confusion, revealing Tate behind him, his arms folded._

Tate: I can't imagine how you're going to react when I do this.

_He punches the demon hard in the face. Merton backs away to get out of danger._

Demon: You fool! I will crush your bones and eat them with a crudely fashioned spoon!

Tate: Please. If I fell for that one every time I got that threat, where would I be now?

_The demon yells and charges at him, but he holds out his hands in warning._

Tate: Wait! Be careful.

_The demon stops and looks confused._

Tate: Knife of Sceptos.

_He takes out a knife, stabbing the demon in the chest. The demon groans before falling down and dying. Merton approaches, having trouble walking in his heels. He steps over the demon's body. He looks at Tate with annoyance._

Merton: How come I have to be the bait?

Tate: Because you're too much of a twit to be fighting the demon.

Merton: You know what I mean. Why couldn't Lori be the bait?

Tate: Because Lori is visiting her aunt and won't be back until tomorrow.

Merton: It's not fair. This was so much easier when…

Tate: When Tommy was around? Yeah, I hear that. I'm not Tommy, by the way.

Merton: I know. I just…(sigh) I just miss him.

Tate: It's been two months, Merton. It's done.

Merton: Yeah.

Tate: Yeah, well, I'm leaving now.

_Tate starts to walk away._

Merton: Hey, don't forget, we've got a briefing tomorrow at the lair. I think there might be a clan of gnomes at old man Johnson's house!

_Tate continues on without saying anything. Merton takes the wig off and sighs, walking off screen. Suddenly, a small streak of light appears in the air, steadily growing bigger until it's a good size. Someone falls out of it and lands on the ground, unconscious and slightly beaten up. The camera pans in to reveal it to be Tommy._

Scene: The Lair 

_A lot of the things in the lair are put in boxes and stacked up. Merton is in front of the mirror, putting gel in his hair._

Merton: (singing) War! What is it good for? Absolutely nothing! Wah! Sing it again!

_The phone rings and he picks it up._

Merton: Yello? This is him. (smiles) Ms. Daniels?

_The screen splits to reveal a blonde-haired woman with glasses on the other end._

Ms. Daniels: I trust you remember me, Merton?

Merton: Are you joking? I loved your history class. Our unit on medieval torture methods particularly enthralled me. So why are you calling here?

Ms. Daniels: Well, I'm going to a wedding for a few days and we're awfully short-handed on subs at the moment…I was curious if you could step in and watch the class while I'm gone.

_Merton looks taken aback._

Merton: You want _me_ to substitute your class?

Ms. Daniels: I only stay for three periods, so it would only be half the day. You were my best student, so I know you're familiar with the material.

Merton: I'd love to, but I don't think I'm qualified to do this…

Ms. Daniels: Well, I know you can handle it and I managed to pull a few strings since we're so short on substitutes. The principal wasn't too happy about it, but as long as you stick to the lesson plan, there shouldn't be a problem. I'd really, really appreciate the help, Merton.

Merton: (pause) Okay. Sure. (smiles) I'd be happy to sub your class.

_Scene: The Factory_

_Becky sips milkshake sadly, looking slightly pathetic. Her eyes are red, like she'd been crying. Izzy sits across from her at the table._

Izzy: Look, Becky, I'm sorry I couldn't find him. You know if I knew where Tommy's spirit went, I'd get him.

Becky: I was supposed to stop this from happening, right? I have all those stupid visions to protect him, and I couldn't even do my job right.

Izzy: Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You're not the only one to screw up her job.

Becky starts sobbing, milkshake dripping out of her mouth in globs. Izzy crinkles his nose in disgust.

Izzy: W-Well, y'know, I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that it could've happened to anybody. Tommy did do his job, after all. He stopped the Order of Hades from destroying the world.

Becky: Yeah, I just didn't know that meant he was going to _die_…

Izzy: Listen, being dead isn't that bad. I should know.

Becky: I guess…

Scene: Street 

_Tommy runs on screen, looking scared. He looks behind him and continues to run off screen. Behind him, two hairy, wolf-like demons in black uniforms approach, growling._

Wolf Demon #1: He won't get far.

_They growl again and walk off screen._

_Scene: Tate's Pad_

_Tate has a pair of goggles on and appears to be mixing something up in the test tubes._

Voice: You let me die.

_Tate jumps in surprise, turning to face Tommy._

Tate: What the hell are you doing here?

Tommy: I'm just visiting because I like your company so much. What do you think?

Tate: If you know you're dead, then you'll know to move on to the great beyond, right?

Tommy: No, see, I've got a bone to pick with you.

Tate: Doesn't everyone these days?

Tommy: You've got this powerful magic on your side, and you just let me fall to my death.

Tate: I didn't have time to do anything. No one did.

Tommy: Tate, do you know what that felt like? Do you know what ran through my mind in my last moments?

Tate: (sigh) Look, Tommy, I'm sorry.

Tommy: Sorry isn't good enough…If I'm going out, I'm going to drag you out with me.

Tate: Sure, if only you could…But, see, you're not really Tommy, so that doesn't work out at all.

Tommy: Fine, be that way.

Tommy yells and grabs Tate by the shoulders, causing Tate to jump in fear. As soon as he jumps, Tommy disappears.

Tate: (sigh) Bloody brilliant.

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Exterior_

_The hearse pulls to a stop and Merton steps out, dressed in a tuxedo and carrying a suitcase. He looks ridiculously overdressed for the occasion. He sees the principal, Mr. Jackson, waiting for him at the front doors. Merton approaches him with a smile and holds out his hand._

Merton: Hello again, Mr. Jackson.

Mr. Jackson: Don't flatter yourself, boy.

_Merton takes back his hand and holds his suitcase to his chest._

Mr. Jackson: I'm only dealing with you because we couldn't find anyone else. Let's get inside.

Merton: Yes, sir.

_Mr. Jackson walks inside, followed by Merton._

_Scene: Hallway_

_Merton follows Mr. Jackson as he walks down the hall._

Mr. Jackson: Before I leave you with the monkeys in Ms. Daniels' room, I'm going to give you a quick overview of the rules. Like your generation was, these kids are monsters, and as you were a loser when you were a student, you will be a loser now.

Merton: Yes, well, I'd like to believe that with age comes authority. Plus frequent rejection has made it both familiar and jaded to me.

_A couple of elderly teachers walk by._

Teacher #1: Look, there's that Dingle freak from last year.

Teacher #2: What a _loser_.

_They snicker and walk away._

Merton: That was painfully new.

Mr. Jackson: When you get in there, I don't want you talking about any of that creepy hooey you're into.

Merton: What creepy hooey?

Mr. Jackson: All that Gothic, New Age mumbo jumbo. Don't talk about it. I don't want you giving the kids the wrong impression about my school. Also, no drugs.

Merton: Wha—

Mr. Jackson: Other than that, the rules are the same as applied when you went here. Stick with the lesson and don't socialize with them. I'll be checking in to make sure you don't screw up.

They stop at a classroom door. Merton reaches for the doorknob, but Mr. Jackson stops him.

Mr. Jackson: One more thing. Don't mention your friend.

Merton: Who?

Mr. Jackson: The one who disappeared—Tommy Dawkins. Don't talk about it. It's too depressing. I won't have anyone crying in _my_ school; we wouldn't tolerate it back in the day.

Merton: Yes, thanks for your tact. That wasn't sensitive subject matter for me or anything.

_The bell rings and the students start to file into classrooms. Students shove past Merton rudely to get inside. He steps back to try and get out of their way._

Mr. Jackson: All right, I'll leave you to it. Good luck, soldier.

_Mr. Jackson leaves and Merton makes his way inside._

_Scene: Classroom_

_The class is seated, looking bored. A random student leans forward to talk to a friend._

Student #1: Dude, I heard we have a sub today. It's a total free day.

Student #2: Sweet.

Merton walks in to the class, smiling nervously. He sets the suitcase down on the desk in front of the room. The students look bored, unimpressed, and distracted.

Merton: Good morning, class. I-I'm, uh, a little new at this, so bear with me here. Ms. Daniels is going to be gone for a few days and I'll be your sub. My name is Mr. Dingle.

He turns around and picks up a piece of chalk, writing it on the board. As he does so, someone hits him in the back of the head with a spitball. He nods and turns around.

Merton: Very funny. You know what? I got hit with plenty of spitballs when I went here. It doesn't bother me anymore. So go ahead.

He spreads out his arms.

Merton: Hit me with your best shot.

He is suddenly hit with a barrage of spitballs. He stands in thought for a moment.

Merton: You think that was a lot? I didn't even—

He is hit with another barrage.

Merton: Okay, okay, enough!

Scene: Pleasantville High, Parking Lot

Lori is leaned against the hearse, waiting for Merton. He steps on screen, covered in toilet paper and broken eggs.

Lori: First day go well?

Merton: Swimmingly.

Lori: I still can't believe you agreed to sub for Ms. Daniels.

Merton: Seemed like a good idea at the time.

Lori: Everyone knows her class is the worst. The only reason she thought you were the best student is because you hadn't pulled a knife on anybody.

Merton: Tomorrow will be better. Besides, it could be worse. At least we're not fighting de—

One of the wolf demons from earlier suddenly grabs Merton by the front of his clothes, lifting him up in the air.

Merton: Me and my big mouth.

Wolf Demon: Where is the Chosen?

Lori taps him on the shoulder.

Lori: Excuse me.

He turns to face her.

Lori: Did you hurt your face?

Wolf Demon: What?

Lori: Oh, my bad.

Lori hits him hard and he drops Merton and takes a step back.

Lori: Now you have.

The demon growls and takes a step toward her, when he sniffs the air and stops, looking to the left at the school. He howls up at the sky and two more wolf demons show up. Lori and Merton steps closer together. Merton tries to take shelter behind Lori, while Lori gets in a fighting stance.

Lori: Okay, Merton, we might be a little out of our league here…

Merton: You think?

The wolf demon grabs her by the back of the neck and lifts her up. She looks down at him nervously.

Lori: Sorry about punching you earlier, but—

The demon throws her onto a nearby car, denting the hood and nearly breaking the windshield completely. The car alarm is set off and the wolves cover their ears, growling and running away. Lori takes a moment before saying anything.

Lori: Ow.

Merton: Lori, are you okay?

Merton rushes over to her and reaches out a hand, slowly helping her off of the car. She holds the back of her head.

Lori: I think I'll be okay…How did Tommy make it look so easy?

Merton: Speaking of which, did they ask where the Chosen was?

Lori: Yeah. They must not've known he's…

Merton: I guess we could've used his help tonight, huh?

Lori: Well he's not going to be here anymore, and we're just going to have to get used to it.

They both look sad.

Lori: Listen, I'm going home. You mind if I skip the briefing tonight?

Merton: Nah. I think the gnomes were strictly of the garden variety anyway.

Lori: (nods) Bye, Merton.

Merton: See ya, Lori.

Lori walks away and Merton gets in the hearse, starting up the engine and getting ready to leave. His brows suddenly furrow and he stops, spying Tommy across the street. He pants and looks around him nervously, running away. Merton does nothing, too shocked to move.

Scene: Lori's House, Exterior

Lori approaches her door and takes out a key, but stops and sighs, holding her head again.

Lori: This wouldn't be so hard if…

She shakes her head and looks at the ground.

Lori: I wish you were here, Tommy.

The hearse suddenly whips into her driveway, screeching to a stop. Merton hops out excitedly and runs over to Lori, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Lori: Merton, what—?

Merton: Lori, Lori, I saw Tommy!

Lori: Of course, Merton, we all saw Tommy fall.

Merton: No, I mean I saw him at the school!

Lori: (furrows her brows) Now?

Merton: Just now! He was there, and he was walking, and it was him!

Lori: How is that possible? Tommy's dead.

Merton: I don't know, but I know what I saw. I tried to follow him, but by the time I got out of the parking lot, I'd lost him. C'mon, you've gotta help me go look for him.

He takes her hand and tries pulling her toward the hearse, but she doesn't go.

Lori: Wait, Merton.

Merton: What is it?

Lori: Just think. If that was really Tommy, then why hasn't he contacted us yet? I mean, he's been dead for two months.

Merton: Maybe it's just shock. Being brought back to life can be a little disorienting.

Lori: If that's the case, then why is he back?

Merton: I don't know, but I just have this feeling…that maybe a miracle happened, and Tommy's back because we need him.

Lori sighs, looking hopeful now.

Lori: Are you sure it was him?

Merton: Positive.

Lori: Then get cleaned up and we'll go. We don't want to scare him right after he got back.

Merton looks down at the eggs and toilet paper still stuck to him and laughs.

Merton: Yeah, you're right.

Scene: Street, Night

The hearse is parked on the side of the road and Merton steps away from it, looking through a pair of binoculars. He's cleaned up now, dressed in his normal clothes. Lori steps around the car and stops beside him, looking around them with concentration. Merton puts down the binoculars.

Merton: All right, we'll cover more ground if we split up, so I'll take the right, you take left.

Lori: (nods) Okay.

Merton: If one of us finds Tommy, we'll give the signal through the walkie-talkies.

He holds up a walkie-talkie and Lori starts to walk away, but stops and turns back.

Lori: Wait, what's the signal?

Merton: The call of the elusive Black Ladybird. I'll demonstrate.

Merton folds his arms like wings and begins to make a ridiculous bird call. The call lasts for an uncomfortable amount of time. When he stops, he turns back to Lori, who stares at him with a look of disbelief. He smiles as she rolls her eyes and walks away without saying anything. He shrugs and takes up the binoculars again. The camera switches to his POV as he scans the area.

Merton: Trees, shrubs, that guy's parked next to a fire hydrant, Tommy…(furrows his brows) Not sure what old Widow Merriam is doing, but—Wait a minute!

Merton looks back and sees Tommy, looking around him nervously. Merton takes down the binoculars and smiles.

Merton: Tommy!

Tommy jumps and turns toward him as he runs. Merton lunges at him and hugs him, jumping up and down.

Merton: Tommy! Tommy! I knew it was you! Lori was a little skeptical, but I knew you were back! I just knew it!

Voice: Aw. How touching.

Merton lets go of Tommy and turns to see the wolf demons again.

Merton: Great. Not you guys again. Listen, I'm warning you, back off, or we're going to whale down on you wolf style! (confidently) Show 'em, Tommy.

Tommy yells out in fear and hides behind Merton. Merton furrows his brows, then sees the demons advancing and looks afraid himself.

Merton: Heh heh heh, about that…

Lori jumps in front of them in a fighting stance, kicking the wolf demon in front and sending him back into the others.

Merton: Thanks.

Lori: That won't hold them off for long. C'mon!

All three of them run away as the demons try to gather themselves.

Scene: The Park

The three of them stop by the gazebo, catching their breath. Merton leans against the gazebo.

Lori: I think we lost them…

She takes a moment to look at Tommy, her brows turning up.

Lori: I…I don't believe it. Merton said you were back, but…I don't believe it.

Tommy still looks frightened, breathing deeply. Before saying anything, he faints. Merton and Lori furrow their brows and bend over him together.

Scene: The Lair

Tommy is on the bed, still unconscious. Lori watches him with her brows furrowed. Merton paces, a mug in his hand.

Lori: Something isn't right.

Merton: You're telling me, this herbal tea I made Tommy is going to get cold, and that's just a waste.

Lori: No, Merton, I mean something isn't right with Tommy himself. Didn't he seem weird to you?

Merton: I'll admit that fainting in fear isn't Tommy's style, but given the circumstances—

Lori: He was hiding behind you. Now I know those demons were tough, but Tommy's faced a lot worse.

Merton: Okay, that was strange…but it's still Tommy, and any minute now he's going to wake up and it'll be just like old times. And he'll have lukewarm herbal tea.

They hear groaning and jump alert. Both of them, even Lori, smile and rush over to give their full attention to Tommy. He looks up with confusion, his eyes half-closed. Lori and Merton's blurred faced appear.

Lori: (muffled) Tommy? Are you okay? Do you need anything?

Merton: (muffled) I have tea.

Merton holds up the tea. As everything comes into focus, Tommy's eyes widen. He suddenly sits up and screams. Lori and Merton scream in response, with Merton flinging the tea into the air.

**TBC**

A/N: Good? Bad? Who knows? Let me know what you thought. It's always nice to hear from you.


	2. Substitute Part Two

Substitute (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, guys! It's what keeps me going.

VampirePineapple- :) I'm glad you liked the chapter. You know I had to get in some cross-dressing this season too.

SteffieEvans- Thanks! Always nice to hear someone else is reading. I'm especially pleased to hear that you like my characterization of Merton. He's always fun to write. Hope you enjoy The Series as I write more, I'm glad you're keeping track of it.

Scene: The Lair 

_The scene starts where we left off, with Tommy screaming. He backs away in the bed, getting onto the balls of his feet and keeping his distance. Lori and Merton back up, put off by this._

Tommy: Who are you people? What do you want with me?

Lori: It's okay, Tommy! It's us!

_Tommy reaches nearby and grabs a lamp, lifting it threateningly._

Tommy: Don't make me hurt you! I'll do it!

Merton: We're not going to hurt you! We're your friends; remember?

_Tommy's face softens._

Tommy: You're not going to kill me?

The two of them shake their heads and Tommy sighs in relief, throwing the lamp to the side. Merton winces as it breaks.

Tommy: Thank god. I thought you guys were working for them…

Merton: Them? Them who?

Tommy: Okay, so here's the deal…I'm not Tommy.

Lori: (confused) You're…not Tommy.

Tommy: Well, I am, but I'm not your Tommy.

Merton: Oh, well that makes sense. Wait…no.

Tommy: I'm from another dimension. The people there look just like the people here, but it's not the same. You know what I mean?

Lori: Oh yeah. We've been to a few of those. Is everyone evil there?

Tommy #2: Uh…Not really. I'm not, anyway.

Merton: So then that means Tommy's still…

_Merton looks disappointed and sad. Lori puts a hand on his shoulder comfortingly._

Tommy #2: I don't know what you guys are so bummed out for, but I don't have the time, seeing as those guys wanted to kill me.

Lori: Yeah, who were those guys?

Tommy #2: I don't know, they work for the Order of Hades or some stupid thing, but listen, the point is, if they catch me, I might die.

Merton: The Order of Hades? Why were they after you?

Tommy #2: It's this crazy thing where they think I'm the Chosen. I was just minding my own business, doing my own thing in my own dimension, when all of a sudden these guys from your dimension show up saying that I'm the Chosen. They almost got me, but I was smart enough to get away through one of their portals and ended up here.

Lori: Why would they think Tommy was in your dimension?

Tommy #2: Don't know; don't care. I just want them gone. I'm glad I found you guys, though, because you know what I'm talking about so you probably know where the real Chosen is. So if you'll just lead me in his general direction, I'll be out of your hair…

Lori: Um…That's not really possible. Tommy, he's…

Merton: He's dead.

Tommy #2: (furrows his brows) What?

Lori: It was…Well, let's just skip over the whole story and say it was a bad situation.

Tommy #2: This is terrible!

Merton: It's not your fault.

Tommy #2: Just because some stupid guy that looks like me kicks it, I end up paying the price. If he'd done his job right, he wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't be in this situation.

Lori: (angry) That's not fair. You don't know anything about Tommy.

Tommy #2: I know he's dead and I'm not. Besides, I should be angry with him, because _I'm_ the one on the chopping block now.

Lori: That doesn't give you a right to say those things about him. You're still in the same situation.

Tommy #2: And he's still dead.

_Lori angrily goes to hit him, but Merton stops her._

Tommy #2: (ignoring her) Do you have any food around here? I'm starved. (rubs his neck) I'm sore, too. That bed's hard as a rock…

Lori and Merton stare at him in disbelief. They look at each other, and Lori angrily heads upstairs. Tommy #2 casually starts walking around the room, looking at things.

Tommy #2: This place is really dark. It kinda depresses me.

Merton: Thank you. I'll be sure to look at that note when you put it in the suggestion box.

Tommy #2: There's a suggestion box? (picks something up) Hey, what's this?

He holds up the photo of the gang on Merton's desk, looking it over.

Tommy #2: The guy really did look like me. Doesn't look like much of a hero…I always imagined the Chosen would be kinda glowy and ethereal, y'know?

Merton: Please don't touch that.

Merton takes the photo and places it back on his desk.

Tommy #2: So what're your names anyway? I probably should know.

Merton: I'm, uh, I'm Merton, and that was Lori.

Tommy #2: All right, cool. You guys can call me Tom, if it makes it less confusing.

Tom looks over at Merton and notices him looking at the floor.

Tom: Since I said I was from a different dimension, you haven't been looking at me. Is it weirding you out or something?

Merton: No, it's not that. It's just…It's nothing.

Tom: (shrugs) Okay, whatever. Hey!

He heads over to the shelves and picks up what looks to be Tommy's old football. He picks it up and throws it up casually.

Tom: Finally, something normal! I didn't figure a guy like you for playing football.

Merton: Give me that! It's not mine.

He takes the football away. Tom looks angry.

Tom: What is your problem?

Merton: (getting angry) My problem is, you're messing with my stuff, and I don't like it.

Tom: You said the football wasn't yours.

Merton: Well I don't want you touching it anyway.

Tommy #2: Why?

Merton: Because it belongs to Tommy.

Tom: (rolls his eyes) Oh, the great Tommy, I'd better watch out then or his ghost is going to come back to get his football. The guy's probably half-rotted by now, it's not like he's going to need it.

Merton: Just shut up.

Tom: Why do you have such a problem with me anyway? You don't like me because I speak my mind?

Merton: Because you look like my best friend!

Merton sighs and sits down at his desk sadly. He turns the football over in his hands.

Merton: (quietly) I thought he was back.

Tom: Okay, you're sad. I feel ya. (snaps his fingers) Hey, I know how to make you feel better!

Merton: How?

Tommy #2: I'll be the new Tommy.

Tom smiles. Merton stands up.

Merton: Whoa, wait a minute, no.

Tom: If you're going to be protecting me from the Order of Hades, I'll need to assume an identity here. It only makes sense that I look like him, right?

Merton: Protecting you? Since when did we agree to that?

Tom: Since the Chosen is dead, I've gotta settle for you guys. Hey, and if people think that I'm Tommy raised from the dead, it might be kinda funny.

Merton: A, no, you're not going to be Tommy, and B, no one knows he's dead. Well, except a few people, but most people in our dimension don't know about the Chosen or demons. As far as anyone knows, he's disappeared.

Tom: They didn't find the body?

Merton: (sigh) No, he…There wasn't a body.

Tom: How do you know he's even dead then?

Merton: I just do.

Tom: Okay, fine then. I look like Tommy, who's died but they just think disappeared. So I'll make them think I'm reappeared, and then we can stage my death or something before I go back home so people can have some closure. What do ya think?

Merton: (glaring) You're sick.

Tom: I'm not the one keeping pictures of a dead guy.

The door from outside opens and Tate steps in.

Tate: I'll have you know, the only reason I'm at this briefing is because it was a slow night and I—

He sees Tom and stops in his tracks, looking shocked.

Tate: You.

Merton: Uh, Tate, this is—

Tate: I can't believe you're back. What happened? Are you a zombie? A ghost?

Merton: Tate, this isn't Tommy. This is a Tom; he's from a different dimension.

Tate: What?

Merton: It's a long story.

Tate: What's he doing here?

Voice: The Order of Hades thinks he's the real Tommy.

They see Lori coming downstairs, a box of donuts in hand.

Tom: Finally! Some food. I thought I was going to die of old age by the time you got back.

He snatches the box away and takes a donut out. He takes a large bite out of it as he throws the box at Merton. Merton catches it awkwardly, almost dropping it.

Tom: (his mouth full, to Lori) These things'll make you fat, you know. You probably shouldn't eat any.

Lori's mouth falls agape, but he doesn't notice. Before she can say anything, Tate speaks.

Tate: Why does the Order of Hades think he's Tommy? They know about what happened with Max.

Lori: (shrugs) I don't know. We'll just have to protect him until we can figure it out.

Tom: Ha! See, told ya, Merton!

Lori: What?

Merton: (rolls his eyes) Tom here thinks he can be the new Tommy.

Tom: C'mon! You guys know that people are going to see me and think I'm him, so you can at least teach me how to act like him.

Lori: I don't know…

Tom: Please.

Merton thinks for a moment, and then sighs.

Merton: Okay.

Tom: Yes!

He laughs obnoxiously and does what looks like an attempt at a victory dance.

Lori: Okay, first of all, don't do that.

Tom stops.

Lori: Second…Stand up straighter.

Tom improves his posture. Merton and Lori look him up and down. Merton begins to put him in poses.

Tate: This is quite possibly the stupidest thing I've had to witness.

Merton: Tate, let's all hear your pearls of wisdom.

Tate: If you ask me, Tommy was a stupid git who fell out of a twelve-story building. But like I said, that's just me. If you'll excuse me.

He exits.

Lori: Tate.

Lori follows him.

Tom: Twelve-story building?

Merton: The reason you're in this predicament.

Tom: Wait a minute, are you guys saying he committed suicide?

Merton: No! No, that's not it. He was tackling this demon, and he sort of…fell with him.

Tom: So…he was clumsy?

Merton: No, he was…brave.

Tom: Wow. I couldn't jump out of a building like that…

Merton: You won't have to, but if you come across something, Tommy wouldn't hide behind me. Just act like you know what you're doing and Lori will protect you.

Tom: What about you?

Merton: I'll be cowering behind you.

Tom: And you guys used to do this all the time?

Merton: Pretty much.

Tom: Right.

Merton: If you're going to be Tommy, we should probably make you look decent. People might be wondering why you look like you were beaten up by demons.

Tom: But I was beaten up by demons.

Merton: People don't know that, remember?

Tom: That Tate guy did.

Merton: Tate is a friend. Well, not really your friend, but…well he doesn't like me either, but he's Lori's boyfriend. Look, unless we say so, you're not to tell anyone about demons or the Chosen. Are we clear?

Tom: Whatever.

Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior

Tate is walking away when Lori approaches. She stops behind him, folding her arms.

Lori: What was that about?

Tate stops and turns around.

Tate: What do you think?

Lori: I don't really know what to think, but obviously something was bothering you back there.

Tate: All right, you want to know what's going on? (points to the door) That's not Tommy in there, and for a moment, I thought it was.

Lori: We all miss him, Tate, but—

Tate: If that was really Tommy, I'd hit him so hard in the face that his teeth fell out.

Lori: What do you mean?

Tate: I mean, this guy just looks like Tommy and that's enough to start training a new Chosen, because apparently, Tommy was the only one who could fight a demon.

Lori: Tate, we could never replace Tommy, and you know that.

Tate: That's funny, because for a couple months, I thought I already had. Apparently, everyone was so busy worrying about Tommy, who happens to be dead, to notice.

Lori: (rolls her eyes) Please don't tell me this is all about you being jealous of Tommy again. Can't you just pay some respect? He did die for us.

Tate: What Tommy did was idiotic. He didn't have to jump to stop Max.

Lori: If he didn't, he might not've acted quickly enough to save Merton.

Tate: Funny how he got sentimental like that when his friend was on the line, but he wasn't so quick to save people he didn't know.

Lori: Would you drop it? Tommy was a good person.

Tate: That's true. And now he's dead. So can we please stop talking about how great Tommy was?

Lori: Fine. I'm done talking to you anyway.

Lori turns and goes back inside. Cut to Tate. Tate #2 is now standing behind him.

Tate #2: Good riddance.

Tate: Great. Now she left.

Tate #2: Probably to go back to Tommy version 2.0 in there. If you ask me, the real Tommy got what was coming to him.

Tate: Yeah. Sure.

Tate #2: You're much better at killing demons than he was…You're the real Chosen.

Tate: No. I'm not.

Tate walks away without looking at him.

Scene: Dawkins Household, Exterior

Merton stands outside, looking up at the window. Tom climbs out, trying to get a good footing on the roof but slipping. He yells out as he falls, landing on Merton.

Merton: Think you were loud enough?

Tom: I was scared, okay? I'm new at this.

They get up and Merton brushes himself off. When he looks at Tom, he sees him dressed in Tommy's clothes, including his letterman's jacket. Merton seems surprised.

Merton: Wow. You, um…

Tom: The jacket's kinda big…

Merton: It's fine. You really look like him.

Tom: (smiles) All right! And no one saw me inside, so don't worry. Why was it I was hiding from his family again?

Merton: His dad and brother might realize you aren't Tommy because they know him. Plus they think you've been missing for two months now, and I don't think it's the right time to confront them.

Tom: What if I run into them on the street? What do I tell them?

Merton: Don't worry. His dad is the mayor, so he's working most of the day.

Tom: And his brother?

Merton: I'm fairly certain he hasn't left the house willing since…oh, about forever now. Barring a kidnapping earlier this year, I've rarely seen him use his legs.

Tom: That's really sad. No wonder Tommy killed himself; his family sounds sucky.

Merton: Tommy didn't kill himself. I told you.

Tom: He threw himself out a window. Where I'm from, that's killing your self. Unless you survive, in which case that's just messy.

Merton: Would you please just—

They suddenly hear screaming coming from the street. Merton furrows his brows and heads over, followed by a reluctant Tom. They see a blonde girl backing up, one of the wolf demons advancing on her.

Wolf Demon: C'mere, pretty thing. It'll only take two bites, and you'll be gone.

Girl: Somebody help me!

She backs up and runs into Tom, spinning around.

Girl: Please! Please! You have to help me!

Tom sees the demon and screams like a girl, pulling the girl in front of him like a shield. The girl looks confused and angry, but quickly looks scared again when she sees the demon. The two of them and Merton back up.

Merton: This is just wonderful…We're going to die a painful, slow—(sees the girl and furrows his brows) Wait a minute…You're in my class! You were throwing spitballs at me! You little punk!

The demon lunges at them and they scream simultaneously.

Voice: Hey!

The demon stops and looks behind him, revealing Becky.

Merton: Becky! What're you doing?

Becky: I have no idea.

Becky backs away, the demon's attention now on her. He bears his fangs, getting ready to attack he when suddenly a car hits him from out of nowhere. Becky sighs with relief and runs over to the other three.

Becky: That was a close one.

Merton hugs her tightly.

Merton: I love you, Becky.

Becky: (pushes him away) Of course you d—

She sees Tom and her eyes widen.

Becky: Y-You're—You're—

Tom: You're hot. Wish you were a couple years older, though…

Merton: Hey! That's my sister!

Becky: What's going on?

Girl: Hey, um…Can I go now?

Merton: Yeah, go ahead, this doesn't concern you. Shoo!

He waves her away and she walks away.

Merton: Becky, this is Tom. He's from another dimension. He looks like Tommy, but he's really an inconsiderate ba—

Tom: So, how'd someone so nerdy and someone so hot come from the same parents?

He smiles at Becky while Merton looks offended.

Tom: Maybe you and I could, y'know, get together later…

Becky doesn't look happy. She looks at Merton, and then at Tom.

Becky: I'm sorry, I just…I just can't.

She turns and walks away sadly.

Tom: What's her deal?

Scene: Next Street

The blonde girl from before is walking home alone.

Girl: Dark, scary night…No problem. Home is just a few blocks away. All I have to do is…

She trails off when she hears heavy breathing behind her. Her eyes widen and she slowly turns around, face to face with the wolf demon again, bleeding and angry.

Girl: Oh no…

She screams and turns away, but he grabs her by the arm with a large, clawed hand.

Wolf Demon: Now I'll cut you into little bite-sized pieces.

The girl screams again and shuts her eyes as he laughs, stroking the side of her face with one finger.

Voice: Hey, furball. Don't play with your food.

The wolf demon looks up angrily to see Tommy, looking the same as he did at the end of Future's So Bright.

Girl: Not you again.

The wolf demon growls and throws her to the side.

Wolf Demon: I'll deal with you later. Now I'll have the Chosen.

Tommy: Give me your best shot, buddy.

The demon rushes at him and Tommy flips into the air, wolfing out and landing behind him. He kicks him hard in the back, sending him toppling over.

Tommy: Just how I like them. Big and slow.

The demon snarls and turns around, slashing at Tommy and ripping his shirt.

Tommy: Hey! (looks down, angry) I liked this shirt.

He hits the demon hard again and sends him to the ground.

Wolf Demon: All right, Chosen. I'm finished. I'll bring reinforcements and catch you later…and you won't be so lucky.

He howls and runs away.

Tommy: Eh, they all say that.

He turns to face the girl, holding out his hand to her.

Tommy: Are you okay?

The girl nods and he helps her up.

Girl: You're the Pleasantville Werewolf.

Tommy: Um…Yeah. I'd appreciate it if you kept this secret…you know, secret.

Girl: Sure, anything. You saved my life. Thank you.

Tommy: Not a problem.

Girl: You know, you're kinda confusing.

Tommy: Well, see, I'm a werewolf, so that means every full moon I get hairy and grow fangs—

Girl: No, not being a werewolf. I just mean that one minute you're acting like a big chicken, and the next you're this great hero.

Tommy: What are you talking about?

Girl: Well, I don't mean to offend you; you just acted different earlier.

Tommy: (furrows his brows) Huh?

Scene: Pleasantville High, Next Day

Merton stands in front of the class.

Merton: Good morning, class. I know yesterday we had a rough start, but today, we're going to have to work hard. Mr. Jackson will be checking in on us shortly, so I'd appreciate it if—

The door opens and Tom steps inside. Merton does a double take.

Merton: Wha—?

Tom: Hey, Merton. What's shakin'?

Merton: (to class) Heh heh, excuse me for a moment.

Merton rushes up to Tom and pulls him out of the classroom.

Merton: What're you doing here? I thought Lori was watching you!

Tom: She was, but to be frank, I think she's a bitch. So I came here to hang with you. You guys are supposed to protect me, am I right?

Merton: Yes, but not here! Look, the principal is going to be checking in on me and if I screw up, I lose the job. While it's only three days' work, I'd appreciate it if my future references don't involve me being fired as a substitute teacher.

Tom: Don't worry, I won't cause any trouble.

Merton: Bu—

He cuts off as Tom goes back inside the classroom. Merton sighs and follows him.

Merton: Um…Class, this is my good friend, Tommy. He'll be assisting me today in…educational activities.

Random Student: (to Tom) Hey, didn't you go missing?

Merton: No, he didn't. He was just on vacation…for two months.

Random Student: No he wasn't. I read about him disappearing in the paper.

Merton: All right, mister, detention for you.

Random Student: You can't give us detention.

Merton: Just drop it! Okay?

Tom: Just shut up and humor the guy, huh? Obviously he thinks you guys listen to him.

Merton: Would you not undermine my authority in front of the students?

Tom: What authority?

Merton: (pause) Okay, everyone open up his or her books to page—

Random Student: (to Tom) Hey, can you teach the class?

Tom shrugs and makes an "I don't know" grunt.

Merton: Excuse me, but he is not teaching the class. I'm the substitute, so I say we—

Students: (chanting) Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!

Merton looks offended, but before he can say anything, Tom pushes him out of the way.

Tom: Okay, okay, I will. So what were you guys talking about?

Merton: We were going to talk about the Civil War.

Tom: What the heck was that?

Random Student: The battle between the northern and southern United States. Abraham Lincoln? Abolishing slavery?

Tom: (confused) What was he, crazy? Why would he want to abolish slavery? They're the ones that do all the work.

Merton pushes Tom back and steps up before the class.

Merton: Okay, that's enough, Tommy. I think everyone has heard enough from you.

Scene: Grocery Store

Tommy walks through the aisles. He stops when he hears a voice.

Voice: No, I'm not paying too much for my food. Well who asked you? How would you even know? You don't eat anything.

Tommy sighs in relief and turns into the next aisle, seeing Tate. He holds a can of food and seems to be talking to the air around him.

Tate: If you argue with me anymore, I'm not taking you shopping again.

Tommy: Tate!

Tate turns to look at him. Tommy approaches him.

Tommy: Tate, I'm glad I found you. I've been looking everywhere for you guys. Listen, I think something weird has hap—

Tate: You again? Wasn't Lori watching you?

Tommy: What?

Tate: As much as you'd like to believe the contrary, I don't like you. If you want someone to be your babysitter, then find Merton.

Tommy: What're you talking about?

Voice: Tom!

Tommy turns around to see Lori.

Lori: There you are. Where have you been?

Tommy: It's a really long story, but—Wait, you know I was gone?

Lori: Yeah, I noticed. You know, I can't protect you if you run away.

Tommy: What is going on with you guys? Since when do I need your protection?

Lori: Since you asked. The demons that want to kill you? Remember?

Tommy's eyes widen with worry.

Tommy: Oh no. This isn't like one of those lost time things where I forget what's happened, is it? Did I hit my head and lose some of my memory? Because that'd just suck.

Lori: What are you talking about? You don't remember the Order of Hades sending guys after you?

Tommy: No, last thing I remember was the fight with Max.

Lori's mouth suddenly drops open in shock. She tries to say something, but she can't.

Tate: Oh, bloody hell. It's you.

Lori: Tommy?

Tommy looks confused, and then Lori hugs him, much to his surprise.

Tommy: I'm dying or something, aren't I?

Lori: No! No, you're…you're all right. Is it really you? Are—Are you okay?

Tommy: Of course it's me. (pause) And I'm not really sure now…Can you please explain what's going on?

Tate: We thought you were the new Tommy.

Tommy: The…new Tommy?

Lori: His name is Tom; he's from another dimension and he looks like you, but I'll tell you more about it later. Tommy, how did you come back?

Tommy: What do you mean?

Lori: Well you, um…

Tate: Screw the tact. Tommy, you were dead.

Tommy: (pause) I was? No I wasn't.

Lori: Yes you were.

Tommy: How can you say I was dead? I was only gone for a minute.

Lori: Tommy, you were gone for longer.

Tommy furrows his brows.

Tommy: What do you mean? How long was I gone?

Scene: Pleasantville High, Classroom

Tom stands before the class, enthusiastic. Merton is seated at the desk, half asleep and starting to snore.

Tom: So there I was, fighting a wolf demon. I made sure to put the girl behind me to protect her, because I'm brave and self-sacrificing and all that crap. So anyway, this guy's like, "I'm gonna kill you!" and I'm like, "No way, jose!" and he's like, "WAH!" and I'm like, "HUH!"

They suddenly hear a throat being cleared and Merton snorts, waking up with a start. He suddenly stands up.

Merton: Mr. Jackson!

Mr. Jackson approaches him.

Mr. Jackson: Who is this, Mr. Dingle?

Merton: This is, uh…Tommy Dawkins, sir. He's my assistant for today.

Mr. Jackson: Did you get permission from the school to have him here? And before you say anything, the correct answer is no.

Merton: Well not technically, but—

Mr. Jackson: And if I'm not mistaken, this is a history class. Unless Mr. Dawkins' little story took place in the American Revolution, then I'd say the class isn't being taught properly. Oh, and by the way? Talking about demons does count as talking about creepy hooey.

Merton: Mr. Jackson, sir, if you'd just hear me out—

Mr. Jackson: It gives me great pleasure to say this, Mr. Dingle. You're fi—

The windows suddenly break and three wolf demons jump inside. Mr. Jackson looks surprised.

Mr. Jackson: Uh…we'll continue this later.

He backs away and runs out the door.

Merton: (furrows his brows) What—?

The students scream and soon follow, but the demons' attention is on Tom and Merton.

Wolf Demon: I told you I'd have reinforcements, Chosen.

Tom: Two guys hardly counts as—

Merton elbows him.

Tom: Ow! Hey!

Tom notices them step closer and hides behind Merton. Merton gulps and looks up to face them. With one swoop of the hand, the first wolf demon knocks Merton to the side and over a couple desks. Tom yells in fear and notices a metal cabinet near Merton. He quickly rushes over to it, hiding inside. The wolf demons angrily follow, trying to bust it open but having little success. One of the wolf demons, growing bored, notices Merton trying to stand up. The demon growls and slowly steps toward him, a clawed hand raised. Merton looks up, his eyes widening and images of Max holding up a knife flash by. Cut to inside the cabinet. Tom looks out of a crack in the door, watching Merton. Cut to outside the cabinet. The other two demons approach Merton.

Wolf Demon: If you don't give yourself up, Chosen…we'll kill your friend.

Cut to inside the cabinet. Tom breathes heavily, backing away farther inside and doing nothing. He shuts his eyes tightly. Cut to outside.

Wolf Demon: Nothing? Fine then.

Merton looks at the cabinet, expecting something to happen. The demon slashes at Merton, and he manages to roll away just before the claws hit the ground. He gets to his feet, shoving a few desks in the demons' way and approaching the cabinet.

Merton: C'mon, Tom, let's go!

Tom: I can't.

Merton: They're going to kill us if you don't!

Tom: No one's going to miss you anyway! Why should I care? I'm safe in here.

Merton: They'll find a way to get you.

Tom: I'm staying right here.

Merton: Tommy!

There's a short pause.

Merton: I mean Tom…Please. You can't die, okay? I'll find a way to get the Order of Hades off your back and send you home.

Tom: (pause) Really?

Merton: Yes. Now c'mon.

Tom steps outside and Merton takes him by the hand, dragging him out the door. He locks the door behind him just as the demons smash into it.

Wolf Demon: I will destroy you, Chosen! Just you wait! I will feed on your heart and—

He notices a paw tapping his shoulder and turns around, coming face to face with Tommy (wolfed out). Tommy smiles and waves, punching him in the face.

Scene: The Lair

Things are quiet. Merton is packing things up. He wraps up a skull in paper, placing it in a large box. He places it on top of another box. The door opens and Tom steps inside.

Tom: Hey, uh…Hey, Merton. I wanted to, um…you know…for earlier today…I just wanted to…

Merton: Thank me?

Tom: Yeah. That. And I wanted to say sorry for not saving you when I had the chance. I just…Look, I'm not like Tommy, okay? I pretended to be, but I'm not. I couldn't give up my life like that. I really, really don't want to die. I just wish I was brave like him.

Merton gives a small smile.

Merton: I don't think you could.

He turns around and starts to pack again.

Merton: So listen, I went back to the classroom and the demons must've run away. Tomorrow I'll ask Lori and Tate to go hunting for them and I'll find a spell to take you home.

Tom: Aren't you going somewhere?

Merton: I'll have time, especially since I'm not subbing for Ms. Daniels anymore. Besides, my flight to Heidelberg doesn't leave until nightfall.

The door opens softly, but Merton doesn't notice. Tommy steps inside, and Tom does a double take. Before he can say anything, Tommy puts a finger to his own lips. He nods toward the door and Tom nods, exiting. The door shuts just as quietly as it opened.

Merton: (sigh) About today…You shouldn't feel bad. What Tommy did…sacrificing himself for me…it was the best thing that anyone ever did for me. And I know you aren't him, and you can never replace him. He was, and is, the best friend I ever had. I just hope he knew it.

Tommy: I do, Merton.

Merton furrows his brows, turning around.

Merton: (pause) Tommy?

Tommy smiles and Merton yells out with joy, running toward him and hugging him. Tommy hugs him back. They pull apart.

Merton: When? How? You were dead!

Tommy: I wasn't, Merton. Listen, here's what happened…

Scene: Max's Lair, Two Months Ago

Max holds up the knife, ready to strike at Merton.

Max: You first.

Tommy rushes toward him, and the two of them fall out of the broken window. The camera follows them as they fall this time. Bursts of flame shoot out around them, and swirling vortexes appear everywhere. The two of them pull apart in midair and Tommy suddenly goes through one of the vortexes, disappearing in a flash. Max is engulfed in flame, screaming out.

Scene: Portal

Tommy suddenly lands in a dark, stony castle, surrounded by flames. He takes a step, the sound echoing through the place.

Tommy: Hello? Is anyone here?

A skinny demon appears out of nowhere, jumping on his back. He yells out and flips the creature over. It quickly skitters away. Looking around him, Tommy notices another flaming portal at the top of a staircase. He cautiously moves forward, reaching out a hand and then stepping through.

Scene: Max's Lair, Present

Tommy steps through a portal and into the room. Things seem dustier, but not much else has changed. He scans the empty room.

Tommy: Guys, you'll never believe what just happened! I was just…Guys?

Cut back to Tommy and Merton in the lair. Tommy smiles.

Tommy: So there ya go.

Merton: (brows furrowed) Let me get this right…You were in a hell dimension for one minute, and we all thought you were dead for two months?

Tommy: Pretty much. Kinda sucks for you.

Merton suddenly pushes him.

Merton: Don't do that! You had me all depressed and stuff!

Tommy: Sorry. Would you rather I was dead?

Merton: No.

Merton sighs and smiles.

Merton: I just can't believe you're back. I mean, for real this time.

Tommy: Sorry you guys had to worry about me for so long.

Merton: Eh, falling into a hell dimension. It happens.

Tommy: Well, you know what they say, you haven't lived until you've fallen out of a twelve-story building.

Merton: It also kinda makes sense. The Order of Hades must've known that you'd fallen through a portal and been looking for you in different dimensions. That's why they thought Tom was you.

Tommy: Those guys really need to know when to give up. Oh, and I took care of the wolf demons in the school, so you don't have to worry about them.

Merton: Appreciated.

Tommy: So…

Tommy looks at the boxes stacked in the room.

Tommy: You going somewhere?

Merton: Oh! Yeah. I start classes at Heidelberg next week. If I'd known you were coming, I'd've…well I mean, how could I have known?

Tommy: It's okay. I'll have to work out my schedule with State U pretty soon too…

Merton: (pause) So we're going our separate ways again.

Tommy: Yep.

Merton: But, y'know, we could always fight evil on holidays. I'll be sure to visit. My parents won't let me get away with not coming back at Christmas.

Tommy: Not just your parents. I've already got your gift planned and everything.

Merton smiles.

Tommy: When are you leaving?

Merton: Tomorrow night. But you'll still have Lori around for a couple days until she goes to Havermill. And hey, Tate is going to go to State—Wait, no, I was trying to give you good news.

Tommy: Hey, as long as he's not my roommate.

Merton: Could be worse. You could end up rooming with a demon.

Tommy: I don't know. Choice between the two and I'd probably pick the demon.

They laugh.

Merton: So hey, what're you doing tomorrow?

Tommy: Assuming my dad doesn't have a heart attack when I see him tonight, but schedule's free. I hear The Factory brought back Freebie Fridays. Want to come?

Merton: Of course! Just promise me you won't cry too hard when I beat you at Dirk Stryk'em.

Tommy: That a challenge?

Merton: No. Just a fact.

Tommy rushes at Merton and they start to wrestle.

Merton: Not the hair! Not the hair!

Fade to black.

A/N:) Feedback is appreciated, and hope you enjoyed.


	3. Happy Home

Happy Home

By: Obscurus Lupa

Animefan- Sometimes I'm not clear on stories because I either base things on assumption or it makes more sense to me than to other people, but hopefully I can explain about the portal here. Other than saving Tommy's life, it's not supposed to have another plot purpose. ;) Oh, and Tate's just crazy. Just so ya know. Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed the new chapters. I was just hoping you guys didn't feel like Tommy's reappearance was a big cop out.

Vampi- Thanks again. And you've already met this season's big bad briefly, so all that's left is to find out more. :)

Tommy v.o.: In high school, I was pretty popular, but there were only a few people I trusted enough with my secret. No matter what evil thing I faced, I knew I always had my two best friends to turn to…and now I had to face something big on my own.

Scene: State U, Exterior 

_Tommy stands in the yard, some books and paper in hand. He scans the buildings in confusion and tries to stop people in the crowd._

Tommy: Excuse me, could you—Hey, can you show me to—Do you know how to get to—?

_He sighs, unable to get people's attention._

Voice: You're lost too?

_He turns to see Stacey nearby and smiles. She hugs him and they quickly kiss._

Tommy: Stacey, I'm so glad to see you! So are you going here now or what?

Stacey: I told you I would, didn't I? And it's good to see you too. It really is.

Tommy: Yeah, it turns out I'm not dead. Kinda funny, huh?

Stacey: How did you survive anyway? Merton and Lori said you fell pretty far.

Tommy: Well, turns out one of the portals to hell Max was opening saved my life. Kind of ironic, huh?

Stacey: You went to Hell?

Tommy: A hell dimension, actually. But not a really bad one.

_Stacey nods, then gives him a stern glare._

Stacey: You bailed on me again.

Tommy: Oh. Sorry about that.

Stacey: Well, as long as you saved the world and everything…I missed you.

Tommy: I missed you too.

Stacey: So what class do have to get to?

Tommy: English, actually.

Stacey: Let me see your schedule.

_Tommy starts to hand her his schedule when a jock pushes his way in front of her._

Jock: Dawkins!

Tommy: (surprised) Brody!

_They do a strange handshake and then a high five._

Brody: I can't believe we're both going here. I heard you went MIA, man.

Tommy: I heard that too. I guess not, because…hey.

Brody: Yeah. So where are trying to go right now?

Tommy: Uh, English.

Brody: Nice! That's where I'm going. I'll show you the way.

_He leads Tommy away and Tommy looks back at Stacey apologetically._

Stacey: Okay. I'll just see you around then?

_Tommy disappears into the crowd and Stacey stands alone for a moment. A peppy brunette approaches her, smiling._

Brunette: Hello!

Stacey: Oh, hi, Sandy.

Sandy: You're Tommy Dawkins's friend, aren't you?

Stacey: Um, I'm actually his girlfriend. You and I knew each other last year, you know.

Sandy: Oh! Right. I forgot. Jessica, right?

Stacey: Stacey.

Sandy: So the girls and I are having a fundraiser for the choir, and we were wondering if you could ask Tommy if he'd like to help out. It'd be good to have someone so popular helping.

Stacey: Sure. Actually, I can help too. I used to do these sorts of things all the time.

Sandy: Uh-huh, sure. So anyway, talk to Tommy, and let me know what he says. Mmkay?

Stacey: Yeah.

_Sandy smiles and nods, walking away. Stacey walks her separate way._

_Scene: Museum_

_A huge crate is being lowered to the ground from a forklift. A few people stand nearby, giving instructions to the driver._

Person #1: Gently! Gently! That's it. Careful now.

_The crate is set on the ground._

Person #2: Wow. It's…big.

Person #1: It's going to be the biggest thing this museum has ever had, and I don't mean by the size of it. I can't believe we got a hold of it.

Person #2: What is it exactly?

Person #1: A piece of history, frozen in time.

_They eye the crate proudly. The camera pans to the floor, where water can be seen leaking from the crate._

**Tommy v.o.: I guess arriving at college kind of put me off…but once I got used to it, college didn't seem that bad. In fact, it was kinda like high school.**

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_"Staying Alive" starts playing as the camera starts at Tommy's feet and pans up as he's walking down the hall. He wears sunglasses and his old letterman's jacket, smiling and greeting people as he walks._

_Scene: Another Hallway_

_Stacey tries to make her way through the crowd, running into a girl and dropping her books._

Girl: Watch it, _Felicity_.

_She pushes her way past and Stacey bends down to pick up her books. People kick them across the hall as they walk and she tries to grab them, getting her hands stepped on. She picks up one book, which now has a dirty footprint on it. She sighs and lets her hands fall in frustration._

_Scene: Cafeteria_

_Tommy is waiting in line for food. Stacey approaches him._

Stacey: Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: Stacey! Didn't expect to see you so soon.

_Stacey seems a little put off._

Stacey: What does that mean?

Tommy: I just was talking about how we saw each other this morning. So what's up?

Stacey: Oh. Well, the choir here is having a fundraiser and they wanted to know if you could help out.

Tommy: (confused) Why me?

Stacey: They said because you're popular it would help.

Tommy: I've never done a fundraiser before…Well, except those candy catalogues, but Dean usually ordered a bunch of it and I didn't have to do anything. Why don't you help them out? You like this kinda stuff, right?

Stacey: Well, yeah, I just was hoping that maybe…

_Tommy sees a few jocks waving at him from a table._

Jock: Hey, Dawkinator!

Tommy: What's up?

_He turns back to Stacey._

Tommy: What were you saying?

Stacey: Nothing. So you aren't going to help?

Tommy: You like this stuff more than I do. Besides, you can do what you used to do, like bake sales and stuff…

_Stacey puts her hands on her hips, getting mad._

Stacey: Bake sales?

Tommy: No! I didn't mean that. I just mean girl stuff like save the whales and…

_Tommy trails off at her look and he looks worried._

Stacey: I try to make the world a better place by helping out with the community, and after all I've done in the past, all you can think of is bake sales?

Tommy: You know I didn't mean that, Stacey…

_Stacey opens her mouth to say something, but the girl she ran into earlier pushes past her._

Girl: Hi, Tommy.

Tommy: Um, hey, Molly.

Molly: Listen, I don't know what you're doing later, but maybe you and I could get together to…you know, study.

Tommy: Molly, uh, I don't think that I should—I mean, you're attractive, but—(to Stacey) Not as attractive as you, though. (to Molly) Not that you aren't pretty! I mean you're both as pretty as each other. In an equal, feminist rights way.

_Stacey sighs and throws her hands up, walking away._

Tommy: Wait, Stacey, no!

_Scene: Yard_

_Stacey exits the building, straightening her bag on her shoulder and looking angry._

Stacey: Men. (rolls her eyes) I'm the dutiful girlfriend, I let him do his werewolf thing, I wait for him after he fell into a _hellhole_, and what do I get? _Bake sales_!

_Scene: Museum, Exterior_

_The choir members have a bake sale set up. Stacey is standing next to Sandy at one of the tables._

Sandy: Wow, this bake sale is sure going to get us money!

Choir Girl #1: I know, Sandy. You're such a genius.

Sandy: Of course, and with that new exhibit opening today, there is going to be a huge crowd.

_Stacey leans on her hand, looking downcast._

Sandy: What's the matter, Stacey? You don't like the bake sale idea?

Stacey: No, it's not that; the idea is great. It's just Tommy. He doesn't act like he respects—

Sandy: Oh, Tommy, it's a shame he couldn't make it. We really could have used him.

Choir Girl #1: Hey, have you seen the cookies I made? They're totally delish!

_The girls start admiring the goods. Stacey leans on her hand again._

Stacey: I'm so glad I have people to talk to…

_Scene: State U, Tommy's Dorm_

_Fade from Stacey to Tommy, who sits at a desk in his room with his head on his hand in the same position. The room is completely silent, and it doesn't appear he has a roommate yet._

**Tommy v.o.: I felt bad about what happened with Stacey. I didn't really mean what I said. What I needed right now was some advice from someone I trusted…**

_He picks up the phone and dials. He waits before someone picks up and the screen splits, revealing Dean on the other line._

Dean: Yello, this is Cordell Walker speaking. How can I help you?

Tommy: Uh, you're Dean Dawkins, not Walker, Texas Ranger.

Dean: Oh yeah! Hey, Tommy. What's up?

Tommy: Well, I've got a problem, and I was wondering—

Dean: Whoa, there, Tommy! I'm right in the middle of soaps here. If you want a deep convo, you're gonna have to wait for the commercials.

Tommy: Well, I have a class pretty soon, so…

Dean: Sorry, then, can't help you. Why don't you ask your friend….what's his name? Mervin? Or that tough girl that showed up sometimes; I think her name was Lori.

Tommy: (pause) Well, I would, but—

Dean: Listen, I've gotta go. Maria and Roberto are having a little spat and I think they need me to help them keep their marriage together.

Tommy: But—

Dean: I'll tell Dad you said hi. Bye, Tommy!

_Dean hangs up and the screen returns to normal. Tommy sighs and hangs up the phone._

Tommy: Yeah. I'll talk to them.

_He waits for a moment and looks around the empty room, then starts to spin in his chair. He stops and picks up a picture of the gang from the desk._

Tommy: What do you guys think I should do?

_He stares at the picture, then nods and sets it back down. He looks at his watch and sighs, then looks at the ceiling and starts to spin again._

_Scene: Museum, Exterior_

_Stacey leans on her hands. After a moment, she sits up and puts her hands down on the table determinedly._

Stacey: That's it. I'm not going to let this get to me. If I'm going to do a bake sale, I'm going to do a bake sale, and I'm going to make sure this is the best damn bake sale this town has ever had.

_She jerks a cookie out of Sandy's hand and holds it out toward a passerby, putting on a big smile._

Stacey: Sir, would you like to buy a cookie? It's delicious, and all the proceeds go to the State U Chamber Choir.

Passerby: Why, sure! How much?

Stacey: One dollar a cookie.

_The man hands her a dollar and takes the cookie._

Passerby: Thanks!

_Scene: Museum, Interior_

_The woman from earlier stands next to an exhibit, looking worried. The exhibit has a backdrop of sand and brush, but the only thing inside is pieces of ice and water. Someone approaches, looking surprised._

Person: Ma'am, where is it?

Woman: I don't know. I thought this was being kept cool!

Person: It was! I was just here a couple minutes ago and everything was fine!

Woman: I don't understand. It wasn't as if he just broke out and ran away!

_Scene: Museum, Exterior_

_A smiling Stacey hands a customer a brownie._

Stacey: Thank you for your patronage, ma'am.

_Sandy approaches her, impressed._

Sandy: Wow, Stacey, I had no idea you were talented! We're making much more money than I expected!

Stacey: Thanks.

_A little boy hands her some money and she gives him a cookie. Cut to someone's point of view from the museum. They watch Stacey as she smiles, ruffling the little boy's hair and saying something to him. All of a sudden, everything seems bright and almost glowing, and Stacey is dressed in an apron and wearing large oven mitts. She holds out a big pan of cookies to whoever is staring at her, a phony smile in place. Cut back to Stacey, and she looks normal again. The little boy leaves._

Stacey: See? I can be successful at anything I put my mind to. I don't need Tommy to help me do this…I just wish he'd understand it. (getting mad) I mean, you'd think we were back in the Stone Age and all he has to do is hit me over the head with a club when he wants something.

_Everyone turns to look at something behind her and starts screaming. The girls around her run away, and the crowd starts to disperse. Stacey's face softens and she hesitates before turning around, coming face to face with a caveman with a club in hand. She stares in shock for a moment._

Stacey: Oh.

_He clunks her over the head with the club and knocks her unconscious. After she lands on the ground, he pokes her with the club. Deciding she is out cold, he grabs her by the hair and drags her away._

_Scene: Cave_

_The camera shows Stacey's point of view as she wakes up. Everything is blurry at first, but the shape of a person hovering over her can be made out. As things clear up, she sees the caveman watching her, his mouth agape. Cut to normal. Stacey's eyes widen when she realizes what she's seeing and she screams. The caveman screams too and falls backwards. Stacey sits up and backs away. When she stops screaming, she looks around her._

Stacey: Where am I? I'm…I'm in a cave. With…a caveman.

_She looks down and realizes she's dressed in a fuzzy leopard-print bikini top and skirt. She looks up in confusion._

Stacey: How hard did I hit my head?

_The caveman gets onto the balls of his feet and steps closer to her. She backs away._

Stacey: Okay, stop right there. Whatever idea you have about me, like…cooking me for dinner, or whatever you wanted to do, think again, pal.

_He steps closer, smelling her._

Caveman: Smell pretty. Like flowers.

Stacey: Oh! That's my new shampoo. (pause) You aren't going to hurt me, are you?

_The caveman furrows his brows._

Caveman: Pretty girl!

Stacey: Okay, so I guess that's a yes…

_She takes a closer look at the caveman, squinting._

Stacey: You know, except for the whole body odor and hair thing, you kind of remind me of Tommy. (pause) Well, except for the body odor anyway. Do you understand me?

_The caveman seems to comprehend a little of what she says and slowly nods._

Stacey: Good. (points to herself) I'm Stacey. (points to him) What's _your_ name?

_The caveman hits his chest proudly._

Caveman: I Cavebob, lord of cave clan!

Stacey: (furrows brows) Okay, uh, Cave…bob. Why did you bring me here?

Cavebob: Cavebob escape ice, but Cavebob gone long time, and cavefamily gone now. Now Cavebob leader of cave clan, and you cavewife.

Stacey: What? Wait a minute! I'm not your wife.

Cavebob: (shakes his head) Old cavewife gone. You new cavewife.

Stacey: Listen, you seem like a sweet guy, but I'm already spoken for.

_Cavebob looks confused, and reaches toward the fire he has lit nearby. He picks up a stick that was hanging above the fire, a crispy animal speared onto it. He shoves it into her face._

Cavebob: Cavebob cook rat!

Stacey: Ew! I mean…That's nice, but I really can't stay with you. I already have a boyfriend. You understand, right?

_Cavebob looks to the ground sadly._

Cavebob: Cavestacey has boyfriend. Cavebob has no one.

_He nods toward the wall and Stacey looks. She sees paintings on the wall of what looks like a family. She looks at Cavebob, who is staring at the paintings sadly. Her face turns to sympathy._

Stacey: I see now. You miss your family.

_Cavebob grunts in reply. Stacey nods and thinks for a moment._

Stacey: Well…I don't see why I can't stay for a little while. I mean, just to keep you company.

_She gives him a small smile and he smiles in return, jumping up and down and making noise._

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_Tommy walks around campus, looking for someone. He stops someone._

Tommy: Excuse me; have you seen Stacey Hanson?

_They shake their head and walk away. Tommy approaches a group of some of the jocks he'd been hanging out with._

Tommy: Hey, guys, have you seen Stacey around?

Brody: Who's Stacey, dude?

Tommy: My girlfriend. Remember?

Brody: Oh yeah! I saw her with you this morning.

Tommy: (pause) Yeah. I know that.

Jock #1: Wasn't she doing that bake sale thing with the choir?

Jock #2: Yeah, but the whole thing was busted when the exhibit at the museum disappeared. I heard some hairy dude attacked the people at the bake sale.

Brody: No way!

Tommy: Wait a minute, some guy attacked them? What happened?

Jock #2: I heard some chick was kidnapped…What was her name?

Tommy: (pause) Stacey Hanson?

Jock #2: Yeah! That's the one.

Tommy: Do you know where he took her?

Jock #2: Sorry.

Tommy: Thanks anyway.

_Tommy walks away, looking worried._

**Tommy v.o.: Stacey was missing again! I wasn't gonna take that. Now I had to figure out how to find her.**

_He shakes his head._

Tommy: If only I had Lori and Merton around…

_He furrows his brows and strokes his chin thoughtfully. A thought bubble appears over his head. In his thoughts, he wears goggles and an outfit like the Red Baron, flying in an old-fashioned airplane over Pleasantville and looking down. In reality, Tommy smiles and nods, laughing in approval at his idea._

Voice: What in the Faust are you doing with my Fangoria magazine? You're going to rip it!

_Tommy furrows his brows and the thought bubble disappears. He turns to see a tall student holding a magazine far out of someone's reach. Tommy sees a familiar figure with black clothes on and spiky black hair, jumping to try and get the magazine back. Tommy smiles._

Tommy: Merton!

_He runs toward them, tapping the student on the shoulder._

Tommy: Lay off him, will ya?

_He takes the magazine back and the student shrugs, walking away._

Tommy: (turning around) So why didn't you say you were vis—

_He sees that the student in question is not Merton, but a scrawny kid that looks very similar to him except a pair of thick-framed glasses. He smiles and takes the magazine back while Tommy's look of disappointment sets in._

Student: Gee, thanks! This is my favorite issue; I don't know what I would've done without it.

Tommy: Um, no problem.

Student: Name's Meyer. Zanzibar Meyer.

_He holds out his hand and Tommy takes it politely._

Tommy: Tommy Dawkins.

_Someone approaches them and stops by Meyer, a newspaper in hand. The girl looks oddly similar to Lori, but a lot shorter. She hands Meyer the paper._

Girl: Meyer, check it out! There was another theft last night in Bakersville! I'll bet you anything it's the legendary Bakersville Swamp Thing.

Tommy: Actually, Swampy was a decent guy. He had a good heart.

_He stops and puts on a disbelieving look._

Tommy: Great, now I sound like Merton.

Girl: You know about the Swamp Thing?

Meyer: Cool! (pause) Oh, uh, Lona, this is Tommy Dawkins.

Lona: You're cute. Maybe tonight, you and I could, uh…You know, get together to—

Tommy: Oh, I would, but I, uh, I've already got a girl. Sorry.

Lona: Where? (puts up her fists) I'll kick her butt!

Tommy: Whoa! Calm down. I don't think violence is really necessary.

Meyer: Don't worry. She won't be able to resist the Meyer charm for long.

_Lona punches Meyer in the stomach. He doubles over, but when he straightens up, the two of them pull in a strange, wild kiss. Tommy's face contorts in disgust and confusion. When they pull apart, Meyer straightens his glasses and Lona catches her breath._

Lona: So anyway, ya hear about that kidnapping today?

Meyer: Yeah, you thought that was weird too?

Lona: I thought maybe it was the Pleasantville Werewolf, but the descriptions don't match up.

Tommy: Actually, I have to find that girl, so if you'll excuse me…

_He jabs his thumbs to the side and starts to walk away, but the two of them suddenly approach on either side and grab each of his arms. Tommy tenses up uncomfortably._

Meyer: We can totally help!

Lona: Yeah! We have this suspicion that this kidnapping was paranormal in origin…

Meyer: With my paranormal expertise we can find this girl in a jiffy!

Lona: And I can kick some bad guy butt.

Tommy: Uh…

Meyer: It's settled then. Let's gather all the evidence. C'mon!

_The two of them yank Tommy off screen._

**Tommy v.o.: As off-putting as it was, I was actually kind of glad I had a couple of people to help me with the supernatural stuff…Of course, if it were Merton or Lori, they'd probably know what they were doing.**

_Scene: Table_

_Meyer, Lona, and Tommy sit at a table in front of State U. Meyer and Lona have sheets of paper in front of them, drawn on in crayon with pictures. Meyer holds his head, looking ready to snap. He looks from paper to paper._

Meyer: Museum has a new exhibit. Exhibit disappears. Choirgirls. I have erotic fantasies. One girl is kidnapped by a hairy man. Virtually untraceable. Could be wolf man, unlikely. (starts over again) Museum. Exhibit. Choirgirls. Fantasies. Kidnap. Hairy man. Fantasies. Kidnap. Fantasies. (throws the papers off the table) DAH! I can't do this! It's impossible! This girl will never be found! How can we be expected to track her?

_Tommy stands up and tries to be subtle about leaving._

Tommy: Uh, listen, thanks for the help, but I think I can find Stacey just fine on my own. So, uh—

Lona: (stands up) Wait! I have this theory that maybe Corey Haim is a vampire, and he showed up here a while ago, and he probably could have used his super movie magic to make himself look hairy and kidnap a vampire bride!

Meyer: Lona, that's a ridiculous theory. Corey Haim wouldn't be out in the sun if he's a vampire.

Lona: Well, he wore a lot of sun block, duh. And ever heard of an umbrella? Look into it.

Tommy: Okay. So, I'm gonna go now…

Meyer: Wait a minute, Tommy, if you're going to track her down, take us with you! You might need some protection in case supernatural forces are at hand.

Tommy: I _really_ don't think that's necessary. Thanks for, uh…this, and I'll…see you around…here.

_Tommy shakes his head and walks away. Meyer and Lona edge close together and glance at each other, nodding and following him._

_Scene: Woods_

_Tommy (wolfed out) is running through the woods, smelling the air._

**Tommy v.o.: I knew I had to find Stacey, and quick. Who knew what kinds of horrible things were happening to her right then?**

_Scene: Cave_

_"Mr. Sandman" plays as Stacey (still dressed in her leopard bikini outfit, and wearing an apron now) hands Cavebob a platter full of cooked rat. For some reason, there is an oven, pots, and pans in the cave. Cut to a montage of her doing things for him, each time with a new common household commodity appearing inexplicably. Cut to her vacuuming the floor, smiling politely at Cavebob as he watches her with admiration. Cut to Stacey dusting the house, while Cavebob sits down in an animal-skin recliner. There are more clips of her doing things around the house, getting more tired and bored each time. Eventually, Cavebob is no longer watching her, and is sitting in the recliner and reading the paintings on the wall lazily. Stacey stops cleaning up some things off of the floor and approaches Cavebob, looking sweaty and exhausted. She wipes the sweat off her forehead._

Stacey: Um, Cavebob…Look, this has been really fun, but I think…I think I should go now.

Cavebob: Huh? Cavestacey want go now?

Stacey: (nods) But maybe I'll see you around, right?

_Cavebob stands up angrily._

Cavebob: Cavestacey no go. Cavestacey stay and be cavewife!

Stacey: No, went over this, remember? I can't stay with you.

Cavebob: Cavestacey will! Cavebob will perform ritual of ugh-ugh and make Cavestacey cavewife!

Stacey: Okay, that's it; I'm out of here.

_Stacey turns to walk away, but Cavebob does a flip off of the recliner and in front of her, blocking the front of the cave._

Cavebob: No go. If Cavestacey go, who clean house? Who make rat for me? Who bear many cavechildren with handsome looks?

Stacey: (disgusted) You sound exactly like Tommy. All you think a woman can do is bake and clean!

Cavebob: No. Cavewomen also have caveugh with cavemen many nights.

Stacey: Ew! You are such a pig. Excuse me.

_She pushes him aside and starts to walk out, but he grabs her by the hand._

Cavebob: Cavestacey become cavewife now!

Stacey: Let go of me!

_He pulls her along and grabs a vine from out of nowhere, swinging them both into the air. She screams as they fly off screen. After a few moments, Tommy runs on screen, smelling the air. He approaches the entrance of the cave, peeking inside cautiously._

Tommy: Stacey? You in here?

_He steps inside and looks at the things around him, furrowing his brows in confusion. He smells the air again._

Tommy: She was definitely here…

_He follows the scent and goes to a corner of the cave, furrowing his brows when he sees something on the ground. He stoops down and slowly raises up Stacey's street clothes in his paw, looking confused._

Tommy: She might've left something behind…

_He hears footsteps and turns around quickly, coming face to face with Meyer. Both of them yell in surprise, but Meyer suddenly screams like a girl, backing away._

Voice: Hey, Meyer, what're you—?

_Lona steps next to Meyer and sees Tommy. She screams too, and their voices seem to match. Tommy smacks them both with one hand and they go quiet._

Tommy: Be quiet! I'm trying to find Stacey. Whoever took her might still be here.

Meyer: You're a frickin' werewolf!

Lona: No frickin' way!

Meyer: I frickin' told you he was frickin' real!

Lona: Shut it, Meyer, he's gonna frickin' eat us!

Meyer: Frickin'!

Tommy: Just calm down! I'm not going to eat you! And look, I thought you guys knew about all this paranormal stuff?

Meyer: We're liars! We just figured this stuff was fun!

Lona: Yeah, we didn't think all this stuff was actually real!

Tommy: (sigh) Can you just keep it down? Hey, I'm sorry to scare you guys, but I really don't want trouble if I can avoid it. Something took Stacey and it probably isn't cute and cuddly like me, so if you don't want to get eaten, then be quiet.

_The two of them nod, looking scared._

Lona: (softly) So what do we do?

Tommy: You guys go back to campus. I'll find Stacey.

Meyer: Wait! I don't want to go through the woods alone. What if the hairy guy shows up?

Tommy: You did fine on the way here. Chances are if you guys find him, I won't be far behind.

_Scene: Woods_

_Cavebob and Stacey land in a clearing. Stacey takes a moment to recover her self and get used to being on the ground again. Cavebob begins to make animal calls, and slowly, animals begin to show up on all sides. Stacey looks around at them and Cavebob takes both her hands._

Cavebob: Cavebob perform ritual of ugh ugh now. Then Cavestacey will be cavewife.

Stacey: Ugh ugh? Don't you think this is a little sudden? You know, maybe we should take it slow, maybe some flowers, or some wine…It never hurts to have a little romance first.

Cavebob: No. Romance come after.

Stacey: That's kinda gross…

_Cavebob makes a bird call and a bird swoops out of nowhere, dropping a ring into his hand. He takes Stacey's hand forcefully and jams the ring onto her finger, smiling._

Cavebob: Cavebob, Cavebob, take Cavestacey to be Cavebob's cavewife, to have and hold, until Cavestacey no make rat anymore and Cavebob get bored.

Stacey: You're so shallow! It's our wedding and you're already disrespecting me! (pause) I can't believe I ditched Tommy for this. That's it; I'm going back.

_She tries pulling away and Cavebob grabs her arm._

_Scene: Another Part of the Woods_

_Tommy smells the air and follows a scent. He stops and Meyer and Lona run into him. He shuts his eyes._

Tommy: If you're going to follow me, then at least don't follow so close.

Meyer: Sorry.

Lona: We'll be good.

_They hear Stacey off screen._

Stacey: Let go, you creep!

_Tommy's eyes widen._

Tommy: Stacey!

_Scene: Clearing_

_Stacey steps on Cavebob's foot and he lets go. She starts to run away, but he tackles her to the ground._

Cavebob: Now comes caveugh!

Stacey: Sorry, you aren't my type.

_Stacey knees him hard in the groin and he tenses up in pain. Slowly, he falls off of her and onto the ground, passing out. A few birds fly around his head, much like in cartoons. Stacey sighs and stands up, looking down at him with disgust._

Stacey: I can't believe I cleaned your cave for you. I am _so_ glad I have a better boyfriend than you.

_As if on cue, Tommy rushes into the clearing._

Tommy: Stacey!

_He runs over and hugs her, looking relieved. Meyer and Lona stop when they see Cavebob, keeping their distance. Stacey smiles and hugs Tommy back._

Tommy: You're all right!

Stacey: Yeah, I guess I am. I missed you, Tommy.

Tommy: (pulling away) Stacey, about earlier today, I didn't mean to—

Stacey: No, Tommy. Don't apologize. I guess…I guess sometimes I'm a little sensitive about things when I shouldn't be, and I just have to accept that men have been acting like that since the Stone Age.

_Tommy chuckles and rolls his eyes._

Stacey: Besides, you are a much better boyfriend than Cavebob over there.

_She nods toward Cavebob, who groans and starts to sit up._

Tommy: Uh, maybe I should take care of him—

_Stacey kicks Cavebob in the head, knocking him out._

Stacey: Nope. I've taken care of him plenty today. But the museum might want him back, so we should probably let them know where he is.

Tommy: Right. So…are we made up now?

Stacey: For now.

_They smile and kiss. When they pull apart, Tommy puts his arm around her waist and they start to walk away. Meyer and Lona follow close behind._

Tommy: So…you were kidnapped by a caveman, huh?

Stacey: Believe me, I've been wondering about my day too.

Tommy: Like the outfit.

_Stacey elbows him in the side._

Tommy: Ow! Sorry. It just looked comfortable, is all.

Stacey: Well I'll let you wear it when I get my real clothes back.

Tommy: Maybe the caveguy wants them back, just in case he finds the right girl next time.

Stacey: Yeah. You know, I feel bad for him…I think all he really wanted was his family back. That, and someone to cook and clean for him.

_Tommy laughs._

Tommy: Let's get back.

**Tommy v.o.: So everything seemed to work out pretty well in the end. The museum didn't find the caveman when they went back, but I have a feeling he found a new family eventually…**

_Scene: Circus_

_Cavebob sits in a tent beside many of the freaks, jumping up and down happily._

**Tommy v.o.: Stacey and I weren't fighting anymore, and both of us learned something about each other. Meyer and Lona decided to leave the supernatural stuff to the pros…but I don't think they were giving up their hobbies anytime soon.**

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_Lona and Meyer sit at a table._

Meyer: No way! Spider-man would kick Peter Parker's butt!

Lona: Let's face it, Spider-man was the muscle, Peter Parker was the brains. He could've come up with a million gadgets to gain the advantage!

**Tommy v.o.: So now that everything was said and done…I decided to give a call to my real family.**

_Scene: State U, Tommy's Dorm_

_Tommy sits at his desk and puts the phone to his hear._

Tommy: Hello? Merton? (smiles) Hey! What's going on? Oh my day? Same old, same old. What about you? How's Heidelberg? Oh yeah?

_Tommy laughs and continues his conversation as the screen fades to black._

A/N: How this wasn't _too_ stupid for you. Next chapter will have a better plot, promise. ;) Please leave me a review; I love them so. See ya soon!


	4. Dead Men Walking Part One

Dead Men Walking

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Ah, I figured last chapter wasn't going to turn out well, but the good news is, this plot is going to be much better in comparison. I liked last chapter anyway. :P Anywho, hope this chapter is to your liking, and that I don't butcher any cultures too much. Enjoy!

Vampi- Thanks. :) It's okay, I figured the chapter probably wouldn't rank very high with people considering the character focused around (mostly). But I'm glad you saw that it was supposed to serve a purpose (other than caveman humor, I mean). I wanted to have a few things happen: I wanted a chapter without Lori or Merton at all (to show that a) they had lives outside the gang, and b) Tommy could deal with something without their help even though Stacey pretty much took care of it on her own.), I wanted something kind of hokey and light-hearted to get back in the spirit of the show (sort of like the first season: dumb plot, and Stacey gets kidnapped), and I wanted to establish Stacey as a character other than just an extension of Tommy. She probably didn't develop much, but she did solve a problem without Tommy, and shows her becoming more adjusted to knowing about the supernatural. The title of the chapter was also supposed to refer ironically not only to the caveman plot, but Tommy and Stacey trying to adjust to their new "home" and their problems (Stacey isn't noticed anymore, and Tommy has many friends, but none of them can replace Merton or Lori). Also, the caveman missing his family was a (poorly written) parallel to Tommy missing his friends (his "real" family). All in all, less worked last chapter than what didn't, but I still kinda liked it. Sorry about the long, extra reading here. ;) Hopefully I didn't overanalyze my own work.

Tommy v.o.: Now, I always kinda figured that bad guys showed up because Pleasantville just attracts the supernatural…Of course, now I know that that evil just follows us wherever we go, even if we happen to be in another country.

_Scene: Frankfurt Airport, Germany_

_A small crowd of tourists is entering the terminal, people heading in separate directions. Tommy and Lori emerge from the crowd, holding a couple of carry-on bags. Lori stands on her tiptoes, trying in vain to see over the crowd. Tommy looks over the crowd, but has no need to make himself taller._

Lori: (excited) Do you see him? He said he'd be here.

Tommy: No, not yet, but I'm sure we'll recognize his hair…

Lori: (pointing) Is that him?

Tommy: No, I think that guy's just wearing a funny-looking hat.

Lori: (smiles) I can't wait to see him. It seems like it's been forever.

Tommy: Yeah, it'll be good to have all three of us together again.

_He motions for them to walk through the crowd and they start to walk. Lori puts her arm around Tommy's shoulder and half-hugs him._

Lori: I've missed seeing you around too, wolf boy. How's State U?

Tommy: It's nice. Helps that Stacey is going with me. Haven't seen Tate around, though…I think he might be avoiding me for some reason.

Lori: Don't pay any attention to him. He's been being an ass lately.

Tommy: I guess things are getting rocky in your relationship?

Lori: I don't know, the last time we talked it didn't end so well, and I haven't seen him much since I started at Havermill.

Tommy: But things are going well there, right?

Lori: I think my roommate might be in some sort of weird cult, but I'll live.

Tommy: So—

Lori: (smiles) Merton!

_Tommy looks where Lori is staring and sees Merton nearby, peering anxiously through the crowd and holding up a big sign that saws "Dawkins" on one side and "Baxter" on the other. Each side is decorated with glitter. Lori rushes forward and Tommy quickly follows. Lori is the first to reach Merton, who notices her just before she half tackles/half hugs him. He smiles and returns the hug._

Merton: Lori! You're here!

_He sees Tommy as they pull apart._

Merton: Tommy!

_Tommy rushes over and forcefully hugs him as well._

Merton: I can't believe you guys are here!

Tommy: We've missed you, Merton.

Merton: Missed you too, guys. This is going to be great! You're going to love Heidelberg; it's just like Pleasantville…except it's in Germany.

Lori: What are we waiting for then? Let's get out there and see the sights.

Merton: Well, we need to take the bus for that. Heidelberg's about an hour away.

Tommy: All right, let's go get our stuff and catch the bus.

Merton: Right. Um…(looking around) Baggage reclaim is over this way, I think.

_They start to weave their way through the crowd, Merton hopping excitedly._

_Scene: University of Heidelberg, Exterior_

_Tommy, Lori, and Merton stand in the front yard, with Tommy and Lori's luggage at their feet. They look up at the university, a large, ornate building. Tommy and Lori's faces are lit in awe._

Merton: (smiling) So, what do you think?

Tommy: It's…really big.

Lori: Wow, Merton, this is where you go to college?

Merton: Yeah, good old University of Heidelberg.

_Tommy pats Merton on the back._

Tommy: Congratulations, Merton. I'm really happy for you.

Lori: I hope you're enjoying the college life.

Merton: Are you kidding? I'm going to one of the top colleges in the world, in Europe no less, and I'm spending the next few days with my best friends. Nothing could make me have a bad day now.

_The camera zooms in toward the sky in the background as it starts to darken. Unearthly lights flash in the clouds and echoes of laughter are heard._

Tommy v.o.: Well, we'd met up with Merton, we were in Germany, and we were visiting the University of Heidelberg. Now that we were there, we asked Merton to let us know what college life was like for him…and he was more than happy to oblige.

Scene: University of Heidelberg, Exterior 

_A giant party seems to be happening on the front lawn. Many drunk students party chaotically, and streamers and litter are everywhere. Loud music blasts. Tommy, Lori, and Merton stand in the crowd._

Lori: (talking over the music) I, um, I can see why you like having college here, Merton!

Merton: What?

_Despite responding, Merton and Tommy's eyes are fixed on a few attractive girls in lederhosen. Once they've had a good stare, a couple young men (obviously German students) approach, patting Merton on the back. Merton's expression of happiness changes to annoyance._

Young Man #1: Look, Niclas, it is American exchange student Merton Dingle, with his humorous accent and large hair.

_He pats Merton on the back again and laughs, as if sharing a good joke with him._

Young Man #1: Ah! You are truly an embarrassment for your country. I am glad to share class with you.

Merton: Maximilian, I can't tell you how much I wanted to see you again. Hardly at all, actually.

Niclas: Tell us, Merton, are zese American friends? If so, zey must know you are ze life of party.

Merton: Uh, actually, maybe you shouldn't—

_Niclas puts his arm around Tommy._

Niclas: It's true. At last party, ve dress Merton in amusing vig and dress. It vas a vonderful pre-show before ze German toilet dunking.

Maximilian: Ah, German toilet dunking, it is much like American toilet dunking, but involves much more alcoholic beverages.

Lori: (angry) With all that alcohol, you must not have many brain cells left.

_The two looks offended. Merton tries to motion Tommy and Lori away._

Merton: Guys, let's just go.

Maximilian: No, American Merton, I see your female friend needs a lesson.

Niclas: Ve do not hit women, but ve have many handsome female friends who vill.

_Tommy growls and steps forward._

Tommy: You'd better leave Lori alone, or you'll have a lot more problems than you're bargaining for.

Lori: Tommy, no; I don't need you to protect me.

Maximilian: Ve do not hit girls. Ve do hit men.

_He swings at Tommy and hits him in the jaw. Tommy's head turns to the side, but otherwise he seems unharmed. He turns back to the two of them._

Tommy: Well, I did warn you.

_His eyes flash green for a second and he hits them simultaneously with both fists, sending them both to the ground and sliding back a few feet. The crowd stops partying and stares in shock. Maximilian and Niclas look up in fear. A couple unattractive women from the crowd rush to the two young men. Tommy rubs his fist and looks at the crowd awkwardly._

Tommy: Um…Guess I may have overdone that punch a little.

Lori You think?

Merton: I think it might be best if we get out of here.

_Tommy nods and the three of them try to drift away, but find the crowd watching them._

Merton: (to crowd) Party trick, heh heh. You know, raise the roof, bring down the house…It's an American thing.

_One of the women comforting Niclas and Maxamilian speaks up._

Woman #1: If you like America so much, zen you should go back!

Woman #2: Yes, go and buy more hairgel and vite face!

Merton: (angry) It's not white face, it's just my natural tone! I can't help it; I sunburn easily!

Lori: (pushing Merton) Just keep going, Merton.

_Scene: Dorm_

_Tommy, Lori, and Merton enter the dorm and shut the door. The dorm is small but cozy, with a few of Merton's touches to be seen._

Lori: Good one, Tommy. I'm glad we didn't make a scene our first day here.

Tommy: What? Those guys were asking for it.

Lori: Yeah, but you didn't have to go Hulk on them. You're lucky nothing worse happened.

Merton: Yes, Tommy, while the punch-out was well deserved, Lori's right.

Tommy: (sigh) Okay, fine. I'm sorry. I just didn't like them talking about you like that and threatening Lori. Which reminds me, was it just me, or did it seem like…everybody hates you?

Merton: Well, we had a mutual understanding of dislike actually, but after tonight, I think it's developed into hatred.

Lori: But why? Why didn't you tell us that you were having a hard time here?

Merton: I'm not! I mean, I don't have a hard time with classes. I just have the same problem I've had since high school…People don't really like me. Which is strange, because I always thought once someone graduated high school everyone was over that.

Tommy: Merton, if you want me to get someone off your back, just tell me and I'll—

Merton: Tempting, but no. It's not like I haven't dealt with this for the last eighteen years of my life. Besides, I love my classes here. I've learned ten times more here than I learned in high school.

Tommy: (pause) So are you sure you're going to be fine here?

Merton: I'll survive. (pause) And thanks.

_Tommy nods and smiles, but before anything else is said, the room start to shake a little and loud noises are heard outside._

Lori: Looks like the party's started back up again.

Merton: (furrowing his brows) That's not the party.

_The three of them exchange looks and head toward the window, looking out into the yard. The sky has turned black and lightning flashes as the ground shakes. Students either huddle together and back toward the building or hurry inside. A wind picks up._

Lori: What's going on out there?

Tommy: Let's find out.

_Tommy takes off for the door. Lori follows and Merton reluctantly does as well._

_Scene: Front Lawn_

_Tommy makes his way to the front of the crowd, looking up at the sky curiously. Lori and Merton soon follow and stand on either side of him. As they watch, the clouds begin to swirl in the sky, forming some sort of strange cortex._

Tommy: What the…?

Lori: Well, I guess we'll get to see some action on this trip after all.

Merton: Is it just us? Are we the supernatural magnets?

Tommy: Looks like it.

_There is a flash and suddenly the sound of hundreds of horses and war cries. Hundreds of skeletal man (and actual skeleton) riding large black horses with demonic red eyes appear from the sky, swords lifted in the air and charging full speed. Everyone in the ground seems to widen their eyes and screams at the same time. The crowd begins to run in all different directions, splitting up the gang and knocking Merton over. The leader of the group of men, a corpse wearing a large, plumed helmet, shouts out._

Leader: Go out and find her!

_The men yell._

Leader: For victory!

Men: For victory!

_The run into the ground and begin to harass (but not attack) the people. Tommy growls, but stays in human form._

Random Crowd Member: Run! It's ze Vild Hunt!

_The leader sees Lori and smiles, revealing rotting teeth. Lori furrows her brows and steps back, just as he whips the reins and starts racing his horse toward her. She puts up her fists in a fighting stance as he comes toward her, but she is taken by surprise when one of the skeletons grabs her from behind and pulls her onto his horse._

Tommy: Lori!

Leader: We've got her, men! Let's go!

_The men cheer again and the skeleton holding Lori motions for the vortex._

Skeleton: Move it out, boys!

_The men and the horses make an orderly formation once more, racing for the vortex. Merton suddenly stands up and rushes in front of them, holding out his hands._

Merton: Stop!

_Tommy tries to make his way through the crowd as the army stops, staring at Merton._

Tommy: What is he doing?

Merton: (to himself) What am I doing?

Leader: And who might you be, short, pale one?

Merton: (frightened) Uh, M-Merton J. Dingle, s-sir. Ma'am? Sir.

Leader: Oh. Merton J. Dingle. And what would you want us to stop for?

Merton: I was, y'know, hoping for the release of my friend, but now that I think about it, you're big and strong, so I'll just be over here.

_Merton motions to his right._

Lori: Merton!

_The leader looks at the others and they all laugh._

Leader: All right then, hero. You'll join her.

_He motions to the men and the race forward again, one of them grabbing Merton as they go._

Tommy: Merton!

_Tommy races forward. Cut to Lori on the horse with the skeleton._

Lori: Sorry to break it to you, bonehead, but you're not my type.

_She elbows him, breaking a few ribs, and manages to get him to let go. She rolls onto the ground as the army enters the vortex and disappears. Tommy races toward Lori, helping her to her feet._

Tommy: Are you okay?

Lori: Yeah, I'm fine, but they got Merton.

Tommy: What the heck was that?

Lori: (shaking her head) Someone said something about a Wild Hunt?

Tommy: What does that mean?

_Lori shrugs._

Tommy: Whatever it is, or whatever they are, they have Merton. We're have to get him back, wherever he is.

Lori: Of course, but how to we find that out?

Tommy: Research? Do the libraries in Heidelberg have occult books? (pause) Does Germany have the occult?

Lori: (pause) Yes, they do, Tommy. But how do we even know where to start? We don't know where anything is, and we don't know anyone here.

_Tommy gives Lori a look and presses his hands together._

Tommy: Um, actually…yes we do.

_Scene: University of Heidelberg, Office_

_Professor Flugelhoff sits at his desk, a smug smile on his face and his assistant, Helga, standing close behind. Tommy and Lori stand in front of his desk. Tommy has his arms folded, and Lori looks at the professor with furrowed brows._

Flugelhoff: So…Ze great Tommy Dawkins vishes for my help, hm?

_He gives a chuckle, then a laugh._

Flugelhoff: Did you hear zat, Helga? It is a priceless moment. I am feeling all tingly in my insides.

Tommy: Yeah, well enjoy the feeling while it lasts, Flugelhoff.

Flugelhoff: Oh, I plan to. Notice ze smug smile on my face?

_He points it out and Helga smiles, laughing with him._

Lori: Wait a minute, Tommy, this isn't the same Professor Flugelhoff you told me about, is it?

_Tommy sighs and nods._

Lori: But didn't he almost kill you by extracting your werewolf DNA to create an army of werewolves?

Flugelhoff: Yes, I consider zat one of my better leaps in ze sciences. I vould prefer it if I'd actually gotten my army of verevolves, but I can't complain. I still keep zat adventure close to my heart.

Tommy: Yeah, we all realize how heart-warming me almost dying was. Can you help us or not?

Flugelhoff: Perhaps. On one condition.

Tommy: (hesitant) Yeah?

Flugelhoff: Your verevolf DNA. I vant it.

Tommy: Uh, in case you've forgotten what happened the last time—

Flugelhoff: Not all of it, of course. I vould merely like a blood sample, vich I could in turn use to create my army of verevolves.

Tommy: No deal.

Flugelhoff: Vell, I guess Merton is just going to stay right vhere he is…

_Tommy growls and wolfs out, speeding toward Flugelhoff and holding him up by his shirt._

Tommy: Let me make this simple. Someone took my friend. Who are they?

Flugelhoff: Yes, yes, all right! Put me down! I vill tell you!

Tommy: Much better.

_Tommy sets Flugelhoff back down in his wheelchair. Flugelhoff takes a moment to straighten himself out._

Flugelhoff: Your friend Merton, he vas taken in ze Vild Hunt.

Lori: What's the Wild Hunt?

Flugelhoff: At certain times, ze men of ze Vild Hunt vill enter our vorld to capture a young maiden. It is said zat ze leader of ze hunt loved a voman very much, but she did not return his love, and vhen he died, he vowed to return to our vorld and capture her as his bride. Unfortunately, she vas dead before he could return, and so he captured a new bride. Vhen she died, he captured a new one, and so on and so forth.

Lori: What's with these bad guys and brides?

Tommy: Okay, so I understand why they wanted Lori, but why Merton?

Flugelhoff: Legend has it zat anyone who gets in ze vay of ze Vild Hunt is captured and taken to zeir realm.

Tommy: Which is…?

_Flugelhoff pauses dramatically and a bolt of lightning illuminates the window._

Flugelhoff: Ze land of the ze dead.

_Cut to Tommy and Lori. Instead of being shocked, they gives looks of understanding._

Tommy: Oh! That explains it.

Lori: The skeletons and everything.

Tommy: We'll just get Izzy and ask him to help us out.

Lori: Do you know how to contact him?

Tommy: Yeah, he gave me this spell a while ago in case we ever needed him for anything.

Flugelhoff: Begging your pardon, but I believe ve had a deal concerning your verevolf DNA?

Tommy: I don't think so, but thanks for the help, Flugelhorn.

_Tommy dewolfs and waves, heading for the door when Helga hits him over the head and knocks him out. Flugelhoff wheels out from behind his desk._

Flugelhoff: Vell, I had hoped force vould not be necessary.

_He laughed sinisterly as Lori backs up and puts up her fists._

_Scene: Land of the Dead_

_Many dead spirits surround the place, sitting at tables or chatting with each other. The army of the dead are coming to a halt nearby. The skeleton holding Merton drops him unceremoniously to the floor. The leader hops off of his horse and scans the crowd._

Leader: Well? Where is she?

_A skeleton approaches him timidly._

Skeleton: Uh…We might have…lost her.

Leader: Lost her?

Skeleton: Slightly.

Leader: How? When?

Skeleton: She fought back and she slipped from my bones.

Leader: Argh!

_He knocks off the skeleton's head and the body falls to the ground, searching for it._

Leader: I'll have to go back and find her. She was pretty.

_Nearby, Merton pops up from behind a horse._

Merton: Excuse me, but, uh…I wouldn't be able to go back with you, would I?

Leader: (smiles) Sure.

Merton: Really?

Leader: No.

Merton: (whining) Why not?

Leader: Because I don't like you. And you got in my way.

Merton: That's not fair! You were kidnapping my friend!

_The leader gets back onto his horse._

Leader: Not my problem; you're stuck here now. Welcome to the Land of the Dead.

_He takes off and disappears in a cloud of smoke. Merton rushes toward him, but the smoke disappears before he gets there. The other skeletons follow him. Merton looks around him in fear and panic._

Merton: The Land… (gulp) of the Dead?

_He shudders and backs away in disgust as a corpse brushes by him._

Merton: What am I going to do?

Voice: Tough break.

_He turns around toward a stone table, where Sloane Taylor (From Thanks) sits, resting her head on her folded hands. She looks to be decomposing._

Sloane: But then again, that's what happens when you're dead.

_Merton yells out and takes a step back._

Merton: Y-You're dead!

_Sloane rolls her eyes and stands up, walking toward him._

Sloane: What'd you think? You're in the Land _of_ the Dead.

Merton: Heh heh, about Tommy killing you…

Sloane: If you're wondering if I'm still bitter about that, the answer is yes. By the way, I haven't seen him around here…

Merton: He actually isn't deceased yet.

_Sloane glances at him with disappointment._

Sloane: Condolences.

_She walks around him, looking him up and down as she speaks._

Sloane: So…How _did_ the lame sidekick of Tommy Dawkins finally buy it?

Merton: Funny story, actually. I was captured by an army of the undead, so I'm technically still alive.

_Sloane's face changes from amusement to anger._

Sloane: What?

Merton: I'm…still alive?

Sloane: Do you mean to tell me I still don't get my satisfaction after you two _murdered_ me?

Merton: (angry) Hey, you murdered me first.

Sloane: Yeah, and I'll do it again!

_Sloane yells and lunges toward him, starting to strangle him. Suddenly, someone grabs her away. Merton massages his throat and turns toward his rescuer._

Merton: Thanks, I—

_He cuts off, unable to say anything, realizing that the person who helped him is Max. He doesn't look as decomposed as Sloane; his wounds look fresh. He gives a long, disgusted stare at Merton before speaking._

Max: I need to talk to you.

_He grabs Merton by the shirt and drags him off screen._

**TBC**

A/N: Just in time for Halloween. Have fun, be safe, and most importantly, leave me a review. Have a happy Halloween, folks!


	5. Dead Men Walking Part Two

Dead Men Walking (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

Vampire Pineapple- I'm glad you enjoyed the new chapter, as always. I know if I have the undead included, it'll be a winner. ;)

Scene: University of Heidelberg, Flugelhoff's Office 

_Tommy and Lori are tied back to back in chairs. Tommy is unconscious. Many tubes and beakers are set up and Flugelhoff is fixing what he can reach. Helga is nearby, hooking up some tubes. Tommy groans and wakes up._

Tommy: What happened?

Lori: Your old buddy Flugelhoff decided he was getting his army of werewolves after all.

_Tommy groans again and lets his head fall back._

Tommy: Not again. Didn't we go through all this already?

_Lori sighs in response. Tommy looks toward Flugelhoff._

Tommy: Hey, uh, Flugenheimer? If I were you, I'd just let us go before someone gets hurt.

Flugelhoff: Your courage is admirable, Tommy, but you see, I vill get vhat I vant.

Tommy: (rolls his eyes) I don't have time for this.

_He wolfs out and breaks the ropes, standing up. Flugelhoff motions toward Helga and she takes out a dog whistle. When she blows on it, Tommy holds his ears._

Tommy: Ow! Hey! C'mon!

_Flugelhoff takes out a water pistol and points it toward Tommy._

Flugelhoff: Zis vater pistol is filled vith silver nitrate. I trust I von't have to use it?

Tommy: What can you really do with that? That's not that much—

_Flugelhoff squirts him with some and he flinches back._

Tommy: Hey, watch it! Jeez, you don't have to actually hit me with it; I'm not going anywhere.

Flugelhoff holds up the gun and Tommy holds up his hands in cease fire. Helga grabs him and pushes him forcefully back into the seat, this time putting chains around his feet and hands.

Flugelhoff: I am ze vorld's top lycanthropic scientist for a reason, Tommy.

Tommy: Fine. If I give you some of my blood, will you let us go? We're kinda in a hurry.

Flugelhoff: Here's ze zing…I lied earlier. In order for ze experiment to vork, I vill need all of ze DNA.

Tommy: That's not fair! You were planning on killing me this whole time, you big…jerk face.

Flugelhoff: I am a mad scientist. It's vhat I do.

Lori: (quietly) We have to think of something quick, Tommy. Merton could be in trouble right now.

Tommy: I'm working on a plan. Okay?

Lori: Really?

Tommy: Yeah, I just don't have the actual plan part down yet.

Lori groans this time. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and the sky outside the window starts to darken. Tommy and Lori look toward the window.

Lori: Speak of the devil.

They both exchange a look of worry.

Scene: The Land of the Dead

Max leads Merton down a dark alley, stopping just out of sight of the crowd.

Merton: M-Max, funny seeing you here. How's death treating you?

Max: It's been a real Hell.

Merton: Oh, heh. Sorry to hear that. I appreciate the witty pun, though.

Max: I don't really care about you're saying, so let's just get down to business. I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine.

Merton: What do you mean?

Max: I'll help you get back to the Land of the Living, if you help me.

Merton: Do I need to do the usual reiteration of your past misdeeds, or should we just take it as a given this time considering you went to Hell?

Max: You do realize that every creature you and the Chosen have slain is down here, and that if word got out that you were here, they'd kill you as fast as they could?

Merton: It crossed my mind, yes.

Max: I can protect you. Seeing as I'm already dead, they can't do anything to me.

Merton: True, but your protection would mean helping you, which I'm not really opting to do.

Max: All right, but consider this as incentive…Suppose I "accidentally" let word slip that you were here? Or "accidentally" killed you before anyone else could?

Merton: (gulp) Good incentive. What do you want?

Max: The Land of the Living. I want to go back.

Merton: What?

Max: You heard me. You go back, you take me with you. I can't get back without someone living.

Merton: No, I can't bring you back! You tried to destroy the world! Besides, I thought you liked Hell, what with trying to bring it to Earth and all.

Max: Hell's not so much fun when you aren't ruling it. You'll find that out if you end up trapped here.

Merton: (sigh) Tommy almost died because of you. I don't know if I can put everyone through that again…

Max: It's a generous offer I'm giving, Merton, especially considering you stabbed me in the chest.

Max holds out his clawed hand.

Max: Do we have a deal?

Merton hesitantly reaches out his hand.

Voice: Wait!

Merton stops and turns to see Izzy nearby. Izzy places his scythe between them, pushing Merton away from Max.

Izzy: I wouldn't be doing that, Merton. (to Max) Sorry, pal. You've gotta move it along.

Max looks furious. He growls and stalks off.

Merton: Thanks, Izzy.

Izzy: No problem at all. What're you doing here?

Merton: Long story short, an army of the dead captured me and I found myself in the seventh level of hell.

Izzy: Actually, this is level two, but whatever. You want me to give you a ride back?

Merton: If you could.

Izzy: Sure, I'll just—

He suddenly reaches into his robe and pulls out a beeper.

Izzy: Looks like the head honchos want me. They say it's urgent. Just wait here; I'll be right back.

Merton: But wait—

Izzy disappears and Merton looks around him nervously. Suddenly, he hears footsteps and turns to see Medusa behind him.

Medusa: Hello, Merton.

Scene: Flugelhoff's Office

Flugelhoff and Helga peer curiously out of the window, spying the men of the Wild Hunt outside on their horses. Tommy and Lori look towards the window and listen intently. Cut outside.

Leader: (shouting) We've come for the girl! Hand her over, and no harm will come to you.

Cut inside.

Lori: Great; now they're here. What else can go wrong today?

Cut outside.

Leader: All right, here's what I'm going to do. Either you hand over the girl…or you all are coming to the Land of the Dead with us.

Cut ahead to the front doors. They burst open and Helga pushes Lori outside, slamming the door shut.

Lori: Hey!

The leader approaches.

Leader: Hello, pretty thing. Are you ready to become my bride?

Lori: Well, I would, but I already have a previous commitment.

The leader reaches for her and she stoops down, picking up some dirt and grass and throwing it in his face. He yells out and backs up.

Leader: Aah! My good eye!

Lori: See ya!

Lori takes off out of sight.

Leader: (sigh) Find her! What are you good for?

The skeletons jump into action and take off.

Scene: Land of the Dead

Merton backs away from Medusa as she approaches him.

Merton: (nervous) Gee, I'm starting to get popular all of a sudden…

Medusa: A little bird told me you were here…and you're alive. Lucky me.

Merton: D'I-Uh—You heard what? Oh, no, I'm dead; it was, um, an unfortunate incident involving two buffalo and a steamroller.

Medusa: Oh. Then you won't mind if I test that, will you?

Her eyes flash gray.

Merton: Oh, um, actually, I—Hey, look over there!

He points behind her and she looks back as he runs away.

Scene: Flugelhoff's Office

Flugelhoff turns away from the window and back to Tommy.

Flugelhoff: Now zat zat is taken care of, we shall begin ze extraction, yes?

Tommy: I can't believe you gave Lori to those Wild Hunt guys. I mean, I know you want my DNA and that's why you kidnapped me, but you don't have to be so mean to Lori. It's not like because you're German you can't have manners.

Flugelhoff: I never thought of it zat vay…Apologies, Tommy.

Tommy: (nods) Accepted.

Flugelhoff: So I vill be slowly killing you now.

Flugelhoff turns to a nearby table for some tools. As he turns away, Tommy spots Lori climbing up to the window. She puts her fingers to her lips and opens the window slightly, reaching inside. She tips over a beaker on the table, causing a domino effect breaking many of them. Flugelhoff yells and Helga begins to clean up.

Flugelhoff: Helga, I told you to be careful! Zis equipment cost people who are not I a lot of money!

Flugelhoff sighs and begins to help clean up.

Flugelhoff: Helga, I sometimes think you do not even vant to have an army of verevolves.

Voice: Uh, yoo-hoo.

They turn to see Lori at the window, holding the water pistol and whistle from earlier, and a ring of keys, all outside the window.

Lori: Missing something?

She raises her eyebrows and smirks as they look outraged. She drops the items out of the window.

Lori: Oops.

Flugelhoff: Get her!

He points at Lori and Helga starts forward when a paw taps her on the shoulder. She and Flugelhoff turn around to see Tommy, free of his chains and wolfed out.

Tommy: Hate to humiliate you two again, but…

He pushes Helga over and into a table, and takes a hold of Flugelhoff shoulders, smiling.

Tommy: You're going on a little ride.

He pushes Flugelhoff and he goes rolling across the room at top speed, hitting the wall.

Lori: Nice one, Tommy.

They high-five.

Tommy: All right, let's go rescue Merton already.

Lori: Right behind you.

They head for the door. Lori heads out first. Flugelhoff speaks as Tommy grabs onto the door.

Flugelhoff: I vill have my vay, Tommy, sooner or later. I know far too much about lycanthropes for you not to vorry. I vill find you and trap you.

Tommy: Oh, you know werewolves, huh? How 'bout the Chosen?

His eyes glow green and Flugelhoff looks confused. When Tommy's eyes return to normal, he smirks and nods to Flugelhoff.

Tommy: See ya around, Flugelhorn.

He follows Lori and shuts the door behind him.

Scene: Land of the Dead

Merton walks on screen in a hurry, looking around him nervously and walking off screen. A few moments pass and a small group of various villains, including Sloane and Medusa, with Max in the lead, approach, looking in the direction Merton went.

Max: Once we catch him…he's gonna take us back. Then we can send him right back here, and the Chosen too.

The villains cheer. Cut to another alley. Merton backs away into the shadows to hide, as a few of the dead walk past. As he's backing up, he runs into someone and yells out, jumping and backing away. A young woman with black hair steps out and backs away, surprised herself.

Young Woman: Goodness! Be careful! There are people trying to rest in peace here.

Merton: Sorry. I was trying to hide.

Young Woman: From who?

Merton: Long story.

Young Woman: I wouldn't worry about anything happening to you; it's not as if you can die a second time.

Merton: Actually, I'm—I mean, you're right. (pause) Wait a minute, why were you in the alley?

The young woman looks a little embarrassed.

Young Woman: I, uh…I mean, I always…Okay, fine, I was hiding too.

Merton: (smirking) I thought you said there wasn't any reason to hide.

Young Woman: Well I do have a reason.

Merton: Yes…?

Young Woman: It's this enormous mess with a man who likes me. I told him I wasn't interested, but he won't leave me alone, and he keeps bringing over other women to make me jealous.

Merton: I can't believe after death he won't let it rest. (pause) Sorry. Pun not intended.

Young Woman: Well, I've been avoiding him for well over 800 years now; I've gotten adjusted to it.

Merton: (nods) Well, sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't mind if I hid with you, would you? I'm in a little bit of trouble here.

Young Woman: I suppose not. You seem nice enough. My name is Osterhild.

She smiles and holds out her hand for him to kiss. He takes it and starts to lean in to kiss it, but realizes it's half-rotted and nods as if he meant to bow, smiling back.

Merton: Merton J. Dingle.

Voice: Osterhild! What are you doing?

Osterhild sighs and rolls her eyes. The leader of the Wild Hunt approaches them, looking angry. Merton's face turns to worry.

Osterhild: Oh. It's you. Hello, Bertolf.

Bertolf: (to Merton) I knew there was a reason I didn't like you! How dare you move in on my woman?

Merton: Your woman? You mean…?

Merton looks between the two of them.

Merton: (to Osterhild) This was the guy you turned down?

Osterhild: I had good reason. Sure, he's handsome enough, but sheep have better personality.

Bertolf: Osterhild, I love you! I wouldn't chase you for 800 years if I didn't!

Osterhild: Well maybe you can focus your energies on someone who cares.

Bertolf: Fine then! I was going to get another wife anyway!

Osterhild: She'll just die like the last one, and then she'll leave you too.

Bertolf: (sigh) Please! Please just give me a chance!

Osterhild: No. I thought I made it clear that I wasn't interested when I killed you.

Merton: You what?!

Osterhild: I killed him. Poisoned his ale.

Bertolf: Well that only got you hanged, so now you're stuck with me!

Osterhild: Just go and play with your new wife and leave me be!

Voice: Ahem!

The camera pans over to reveal Max and the other villains at the alley entrance.

Max: Hate to break up a good fight, but I have some business here.

Merton: Gah!

He jumps behind Osterhild.

Max: Merton, we'll make this simple. You take us back to the Land of the Living…or we kill you and you deal with us for eternity.

Osterhild: Kill you? You mean you're alive?

Merton: I may have forgotten to mention that. Please don't hurt me!

Osterhild: Please, Merton, I don't care about that. It's not like I need to live another life.

Merton: Oh. That's a small relief.

Max: All right, Merton. We're coming to get you then.

They rush forward and Merton backs away to a corner. Just before they reach him, Osterhild runs in front of him again.

Osterhild: Now wait just a minute. This isn't fair at all! I cannot condone it.

Max: Don't make me hack you to pieces, woman!

Bertolf runs in front of both of them, holding out his sword. They both look surprised.

Bertolf: You won't touch a hair on her head.

Max: Try and stop me.

He grabs Bertolf and throws him out of the way.

Osterhild: Bertolf!

She rushes over to him, leaving Merton alone.

Merton: What? No!

Max: End of the line. Now what are you going to do? Take us back, or die?

Voice: This always happens. You send someone to Hell, and they just don't give up.

The mob turns to see Tommy (wolfed out) and Lori standing nearby, their arms folded. Max's expression turns to fury.

Max: Chosen.

Tommy: Nice vacation spot, Max. I would've gone with somewhere with a beach, personally, but whatever floats your boat.

Max: I never did thank you for killing me.

Tommy: I noticed. You could've at least sent a card.

Max: Apologies.

Max snarls and leaps at Tommy, and the two start to fight. The mob rushes in different directions, some going toward Lori, others toward Merton. Sloane grabs Merton around the throat, holding him in place as Medusa approaches.

Sloane: You know, it's a little ironic that we both get to kill you again…

Merton: An irony that wasn't lost on me, heh heh.

Medusa: Any last words?

Merton: Yeah. Duck.

Lori suddenly kicks Medusa in the head from behind. Sloane yells and throws Merton to the side, preparing to fight Lori.

Lori: (smiles) We haven't been introduced. Name's Lori.

She kicks Sloane into the wall.

Lori: That's for killing Merton.

Merton approaches her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Merton: Thanks.

Lori: No problem. Watch out.

She pushes him away and starts to fight another villain. Cut to Tommy and Max.

Max: You know what bothers me the most about our last meeting?

Tommy: I pretty much took it for granted that pushing you out that window was the biggie.

Max: (ignoring him) What bothers me is that you take this heroic leap…and whereas I end up in Hell, you end up without a scratch.

Tommy: Long story, but I don't really want to repeat it to you.

Max: I'll find out what happened when I get back to the Land of the Living.

Tommy shrugs and they continue to fight. Max grabs Tommy by the shoulder and throws him against the wall. Lori is thrown next to him, and Merton runs over to them. The three of them look around them nervously as the crowd of villains surrounds them.

Tommy: Uh, guys? We might be in a little trouble.

They look to be preparing for the worst when a deep voice rings out.

Voice: Enough!

The crowd gasps and splits apart to reveal a cloaked figure behind them, holding a scythe. He removes his hood to reveal Izzy, looking serious.

Izzy: Unless you want me to bring in Enforcers, you all had better get away from them.

The crowd disperses in panicked whispers. Max gives him a furious glare as he's walking away, and Izzy holds out his scythe in front of him, stopping him.

Izzy: Better watch yourself, Max. I know what you tried to do to my girlfriend.

He gives Max a long warning stare and moves his scythe, allowing him to pass. Izzy turns back to Tommy, Merton, and Lori, who look surprised. After a short pause, Izzy smiles as if nothing had happened, approaching them.

Izzy: What were you guys so worried for? I told you I'd be here.

Lori: That was…surprising.

Izzy: There's a reason I got this job.

Tommy: Izzy, I appreciate you getting us here, but you sure took your time with that meeting.

Izzy: Sorry. I got here as fast as I could.

They hear some shuffling sounds and see Osterhild helping Bertolf to his feet. Lori gets in a fighting stance.

Osterhild: Why did you jump in front of that mob, Bertolf?

Bertolf: I didn't want to see you get hurt. I love you, Osterhild.

Osterhild: Well…you were quite heroic…Maybe we can, um, get some coffee.

Bertolf: (smiles) I'd like that.

He holds out his arm and Osterhild takes it. They both exit the alleyway.

Tommy: Okay, what just happened?

Merton: I don't think we have to worry about him taking Lori as his wife anymore.

Lori: So can we go back now?

Izzy: Can do.

He holds out his scythe, and the other three grab onto it before they disappear in a puff of black smoke.

**Tommy v.o.: So we'd escaped Flugelhoff, rescued Merton from the underworld, foiled Max again, and stopped the Wild Hunt. Needless to say, we'd put in a full day's work. Now came the hard part…**

Scene: Frankfurt Airport

Tommy, Lori, and Merton stand outside the terminal.

Tommy: So…I guess we're leaving again.

Merton: Other than getting kidnapped, it was a fun weekend.

Lori: I wish we could stay longer.

Merton: You have classes; I understand.

Tommy: You are coming back around Christmas, right?

Merton: Definitely.

Lori: That's good.

They sit in awkward silence, then Tommy puts on a sad smile.

Tommy: See you in a couple months then.

Merton: I'll be seeing you.

Lori hugs Merton.

Lori: Bye, Merton.

Merton: Bye, Lori.

They pull apart and Merton turns to Tommy, who wastes no time in hugging him and pulling him up in the air. When he lets Merton go, it takes him a few moments to steady himself.

Tommy: Two months.

Merton: Two months.

Scene: State U, Hallway, Two Days Later

Tommy and Merton walk down the hallway. Merton looks at a schedule, his brows furrowed.

Merton: How am I supposed to find any of these classes? It's like I'm in another country!

Tommy: Yeah, Merton, sorry things didn't work out in Heidelberg.

Merton: Eh, who am I kidding? I was miserable, not to mention Flugelhoff kept blackballing me out of the best classes. Besides, I guess being in Europe and living it up isn't really worth it if I'm not with the people who mean the most to me.

Tommy: (smiles) That's nice of you, Merton.

Tommy's eyes suddenly glow green and he stops, seeming disoriented. After a few seconds, his eyes return to normal and he shakes his head.

Merton: Are you okay?

Tommy: Yeah, I just felt really weird for a second.

Scene: Classroom

Tate is writing something down when he suddenly gasps and tenses up. After a few moments, he shakes his head.

Tate: That was weird.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, and I'll be working on that next chapter soon. Please leave me a review!


	6. People Like Us Part One

People Like Us

By: Obscurus Lupa

Scene: Street, Night 

_Tommy is walking down the street casually._

**Tommy v.o.: You ever had something happen that clued you in that you were in for a bad week? Like you stub your toe, and before you know it you get in a car accident?**

_Some screaming is heard and Tommy turns to his left. Another scream sounds and he runs toward the source. A young woman is running away from something, and she trips on the curb of the sidewalk, falling down._

Tommy: Hey, are you okay?

Young Woman: Please, help me! He's after me!

_Tommy starts toward her when he hears footsteps and turns to see someone in black walking toward her._

Figure: Hey, sweet thing.

_Tommy's eyes widen when he sees the man's face, revealing it to be Holden._

Tommy: Holden?

_Flashbacks of Evil flash by, especially scenes of Holden killing the girl in front of Tommy._

**Tommy v.o.: This was my clue, and Holden was the accident.**

_Tommy wolfs out and growls._

Tommy: You're not getting this one.

_He flips into the air, landing in between the young woman and Holden. Holden jumps back in surprise and the young woman stands up, screaming._

Tommy: Don't worry, ma'am, he's not gonna hurt you.

Holden: What're you, trying to scare her?

_Tommy furrows his brows, realizing the girl is screaming at him. She backs away and Holden pushes Tommy to the side, approaching her._

Holden: Tell you what. You seem attractive enough…I'll help ya out. Let's just say it's out of the goodness of my heart.

Tommy: Holden, if she needs help, she doesn't need it from you.

Holden: No offense, buddy, but if I were her, I'd want someone more dependable. Frankly, I'm not even sure you can handle anything like this anymore. Excuse me.

_He wolfs out and rushes forward, suddenly attacking a demon that was nearby, seemingly going for the girl. The girl screams again and runs away this time. Tommy watches in confusion. Holden gets a hold of the demon's head, snapping its neck and tossing it to the ground. He steps over the body and walks back to Tommy, brushing off his hands._

Holden: Well, I'd call that a job well done. Now, I will accept payment in the form of a…(realizes the girl is gone) That was a little sudden, her running away. Didn't even get to smell her a little. New I should've eaten her when I saw her.

Tommy: Holden, what the hell are you doing here? (pause) Never mind, I don't care. Just give me one reason not to kill you.

Holden: (raising his hands in defense) Hey now, no need to get physical here. Is that any way to greet an old friend?

Tommy: It's weird you should say that considering your way of greeting me the last time we met.

Holden: Okay, fair enough, but just hear me out. After all, I did save that girl's life.

Tommy: So what, you expect me to believe you're suddenly reformed or something?

Holden: Tommy, don't be naïve. Reforming is for either cowards or people who lost their power. Actually, to tell you the truth, I came here looking for you.

Tommy: Why is that?

Holden: There…might be someone trying to kill me, and I might be asking for your help.

_Tommy takes a moment to make sure Holden is being serious._

Tommy: And I might be leaving right now.

_Tommy turns and starts to walk away and Holden nods and smirks, following him._

Holden: I understand you have this whole Chosen reputation to keep, being the great savior of the earth and all that, and naturally that would make your views and my views mesh…So I won't ask you to help an enemy, but to help a friend in need.

Tommy: We are _not_ friends.

Holden: No, but I did kill that demon, so that's technically me doing your job. It's only fair that I ask you for repayment.

Tommy: You're asking me to give you credit for not being the one trying to kill the girl this time?

Holden: For someone who's supposed to be a good guy, you're real quick to see the bad part of the person over the good.

Tommy: What exactly is good about you?

Holden: Okay, hold on, let's just stop this for a moment and think: If nothing was wrong with the world, and there weren't people who do bad things out there, you'd be out of a job.

Tommy: Is that supposed to be a concern for me?

Holden: Besides all that, everything's so black and white with you. Life is boring without shades of gray.

Tommy: Holden, maybe I didn't make this clear: If you keep following me, I will kill you this time.

Holden: (rolls his eyes) Oh, here we go again with the old "You're evil, I'm not" argument. In case you didn't notice, you and I don't look too much different. As far as I'm concerned, you're just another werewolf like me.

Tommy: I am not like y—

_A car suddenly screeches onto the street and the window rolls down. A gun is pointed at them and their eyes widen. Holden pushes Tommy to the ground and they both fall as bullets are fired. Tommy glances at Holden._

Tommy: We'll continue this discussion later.

Holden: Will do.

_They both nod and stand up, rushing behind two trees in a nearby yard. They speak to each other across the lawn as bullets are fired._

Tommy: Friends of yours?

Holden: Friend. Singular. She's the one trying to kill me.

Tommy: What'd you do, eat someone she knew?

Holden: That's the thing; I didn't do anything to her! I hadn't even met her until she tried to shoot me in the head with a silver bullet.

Tommy: She must have it in for werewolves or something. Why would she be going after them?

_Holden gives Tommy a knowing smirk._

Holden: Because we're evil, remember?

_The shooting stops and the door of the car opens. Instead of one girl, two leave, one holding a gun and the other a crossbow. The first girl seems younger and more determined. The second one is Muffy._

Holden: (seeing the two of them) Two?

Tommy: (seeing Muffy) Wait a second, I know her! (yelling to the two) Hang on; don't shoot!

_He steps out from behind the tree, holding up his hands. Muffy turns and furrows her brows._

Muffy: Tommy?

_In that same moment, the younger girl aims and starts to shoot. Holden tackles Tommy out of the way and Tommy hits his head on the tree, knocking him out. Muffy tries to stop her partner._

Muffy: Wait! I know him!

Girl: I've got him.

_The girl starts to shoot and Holden grabs Tommy, rolling out of the way. He hears a large truck entering the street._

Holden: That would be our ride.

_He grins and salutes the two women._

Holden: Charmed, ladies.

_He runs toward the truck, jumping onto the back with Tommy in hand. The girl tries shooting them again and Muffy knocks the gun out of her hands._

Muffy: Cease fire! What'd I tell you?

Girl: I could've killed them both if you hadn't stopped me!

Muffy: We can't kill them. Not the one in the Letterman jacket anyway.

Girl: Why?

Muffy: Because I've met him, and he's a good werewolf.

Girl: Oh yeah? If he's so good, then why is he hanging out with the Muhlenberg werewolf?

Muffy: That's what I want to know.

Scene: Street 

_The camera focuses on a pair of legs with black heels and a tight black pencil skirt as someone walks briskly. A hand holding a briefcase can be seen to one side. The person stops just outside Merton's house._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton, Lori, and Becky are bringing in and unpacking boxes._

Becky: I can't believe you came back, Merton. How could you do this to me?

Merton: (pause) I am cruel and heartless.

Becky: Yeah, I know. Now we have to unpack everything again.

Merton: Hey, you never know, maybe you'll have a vision and we can take a break by avoiding imminent danger.

Lori: Ooh, we can hope.

Becky: Oddly enough, that actually gave me some perspective.

Lori: (checking her watch) When's Tommy going to get here? It's getting pretty late.

Merton: He said he might go patrolling beforehand. Maybe he ran into a vampire problem.

_They hear a knock on the door._

Merton: Speak of the devil.

_He opens the door, revealing Sarah Parker. She is dressed in all black._

Merton: Hey, Tom—Sarah?

Sarah: (walking inside) Hello again, Mr. Dingle. I am sorry I couldn't arrive under better circumstances.

Merton: What's wrong?

Sarah: Nothing you don't already know about. I am very sorry to hear of your loss.

Merton: (furrows his brows) Are we talking about my dignity, or what…?

_Sarah looks taken aback._

Sarah: I was referring to Mr. Dawkins' death.

Lori: What?

Sarah: Mr. Dawkins. We at the Fighters Order were informed very recently of what happened. I am sorry to hear of his death. He was a good man.

_All three of their faces turn to worry._

Becky: Tommy's dead?

Merton: When did this happen?

Lori: You mean just now?

Merton: I didn't get to tell him that I really didn't care about him shedding on my black clothes! I knew I shouldn't have pushed it by buying him that lint roller.

_Sarah now looks confused._

Sarah: I don't understand. This happened well over three months ago. None of you knew?

Lori: (pause) Wait a minute, you aren't talking about what happened with Max, are you?

Sarah: What else would I be referring to?

Becky: Oh! He's not dead then.

Sarah: I realize you all are grieving, but—

Merton: No, we mean he's really not dead. We saw him just this afternoon.

_Sarah's face turns to shock._

Sarah: What? He can't be alive!

Lori: Sorry to disappoint you.

Sarah: No, I…I am very glad that Mr. Dawkins is alive, but how?

Merton: He fell into a portal to a hell dimension for a minute, but everyone assumed he'd died in the fire.

Becky: How did you guys know about that fight with Max anyway?

Sarah: We received word from the demon community, actually. We immediately took action, but we couldn't contact you until now.

Lori: What do you mean you took action?

Sarah: I mean we took measures to fix things. I came here…to inform Ms. Dingle that she has a new person to protect.

Becky: Wait a minute; what does that mean?

Sarah: When we heard of Mr. Dawkins' death, we gathered our spell casters and…appointed a new Chosen.

_Everyone's reaction is the same. Merton furrows his brows._

Merton: You did what?

Sarah: We thought he was dead. It is our duty to make sure there is a Chosen, and because the Chosen is now corporeal, we had to appoint a new one after he passed on.

Lori: So what are you saying? Tommy's not the Chosen anymore?

Sarah: No, he still has the same powers, and therefore the same job. We gave the new Chosen powers from our own sources, but we don't know how it measures up to his.

Merton: You know, I really wish you would check your information before you go and create a protector of the world.

Lori: So who _is_ the new Chosen?

Sarah: That is…also why I came here. We…don't know.

Merton: You don't know?

Lori: Isn't that a little hard to forget?

Sarah: We had to act quickly, so we appointed the powers to the nearest power source.

Merton: Meaning…?

Sarah: The closest powerful being to us was granted the powers.

Lori: Doesn't that mean you could've given a demon or something a lot of power?

Sarah: It wasn't our intention to do so, but we had neither the time nor resources to go out and seek a hero. But given that it was good magic, the being must have had some humanity in them to receive the powers without being destroyed.

Merton: I thought you guys were a bit more organized than this.

Sarah: Excuse me, but we are well prepared in our duties.

Lori: So explain to us why you guys can't find this new guy?

Sarah: We…We are short-staffed at the moment.

Merton: What do you mean?

Sarah: (pause) Most of us are dead.

_There is a moment of pause._

Lori: What happened?

Sarah: There was…an attack on our facilities. We don't know by whom, but we know they were demons and it was organized specifically to destroy the Fighters Order…but we will deal with that at another time. The point here today was to ask for help finding the newly appointed Chosen.

Lori: How are we supposed to do that?

Sarah: We were hoping that Ms. Dingle would help us, actually.

Becky: (surprised) Me?

Sarah: You do have visions of the Chosen. In theory, you should have visions of this new Chosen as well as Mr. Dawkins.

Lori: Great. (sigh) This guy could be anywhere.

Scene: Tate's Pad 

Tate is asleep on the couch, an open box of cereal lying on top of him, his hair sticking out, and his glasses askew. The TV is on. After a moment of nothing, Lori suddenly bends down in front of him.

Lori: There's a new Chosen.

_Tate yells out and jumps up straight, sending the cereal flying. He realizes who is talking to him and he straightens his glasses._

Tate: Lori. Hi.

_Lori looks him up and down and gives a half sympathetic, half amused smile._

Lori: Morning. There's a new Chosen.

Tate: (furrows his brows) What? Is Tommy…I mean, did he…?

Lori: Tommy's fine. The Fighters Order heard about his supposed "death" with Max and gave someone else powers.

Tate: Who?

Lori: (shrugs) We don't know. Could be anyone…could be you.

_Annie suddenly appears beside him and smiles._

Annie: Yeah, Tate, just think…I know you sensed something floating around Pleasantville, something different, something powerful…

Lori: It's your calling, Tate.

Annie places a hand on Tate's shoulder and he glances at her. When he looks back at Lori, she's gone and Edward is in her place, causing Tate to jump in surprise.

Edward: Ooh, the Chosen! This is so exciting! Now you can use your new powers to kill things and kick some ass!

Tate: Hold up, what makes you think that I'm the Chosen?

Annie: Because of what you sensed. Besides, haven't you been waiting for a break like this? A chance to finally show up goody-two-shoes Tommy?

Edward: Yeah, and who's more deserving of these powers anyway? You did Tommy's job while he was in some hell dimension, and no one even said thank you.

_Tate stands up, deep in thought._

Tate: Yeah…I do deserve to be the Chosen! That must've been what happened in class… You know what I'm going to do now?

_The other two look at him expectantly._

Tate: (smiles) I'm going to kill something.

Scene: Abandoned Road, Morning 

_Holden slaps Tommy in the face, and he jerks awake._

Holden: (smiles) Hey! Tom! Glad you woke up. I was almost worried for a second there.

_Tommy furrows his brows and looks at the unfamiliar surroundings._

Tommy: Where are we?

Holden: (shrugs) Beats me. Those girls tried to kill us, so I hopped onto the nearest truck and got us into the back. Unfortunately, the guys driving it found out we were in there and dropped us off here.

Tommy: I'm surprised you didn't just kill them and take the truck.

_Tommy stands up, Holden doing the same._

Tommy: Aren't there any signs out here?

Holden: Well, I've only got supernatural sight, but I don't really need it to tell you we're in the middle of nowhere, so…no.

_Tommy growls and sighs, throwing his hands up in the air and shouting at no one._

Tommy: Great. Great! I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with someone I HATE!

Holden: Clearly you're not as optimistic as I am. Tommy, I've said it before, and I'll say it again, this you and me thing? It's fate. I'm supposed to stick around with you to teach you something.

Tommy: Let's just say for a minute that it is fate. Ever think _I'm_ supposed to teach _you_ something?

Holden: That'd be a good theory if I didn't already know everything.

Tommy: Yeah? Enlighten me. How are we supposed to get back to Pleasantville?

Holden: Do I even need to justify that with an answer?

Tommy furrows his brows and Holden waits for a moment, shaking his head and turning around, walking down the road.

Holden: Follow the yellow brick road, Tommy.

_Tommy sighs and reluctantly follows Holden._

Voice: Honey, I'm home.

Scene: House 

_The house looks warm and festive, decorated for Christmas. Holden stands on the doorstep, smiling. Tommy suddenly stands in the room, furrowing his brows._

Tommy: What the…?

_He sees Holden._

Tommy: What did you do?

_Holden doesn't answer him._

Tommy: (growls) I'm going to kill you.

_He walks angrily toward Holden and reaches for him, but passes right through him. Tommy's anger turns to confusion. Holden starts speaking to whoever is in the house._

Holden: I'm a psycho. I've just broken into your house to kill you and take your money!

Tommy suddenly looks worried. Footsteps are heard and a young teenager with brown hair comes down the stairs.

Tommy: Run! Get out of here!

The teenager smiles and runs toward Holden, who smiles back. He hugs Holden, who lifts in up in the air before letting go.

Teenager: Holden! When did you get here?

Holden: Just now, actually. Is Mom home?

Voice: James, what's going on out there?

An older woman steps into the room and spots Holden, smiling. They walk towards each other and meet in the middle of the room, hugging as well.

Woman: Holden, I didn't expect to see you so soon!

Holden: Well, Mom, I was planning on robbing a few banks on the way here, but gosh, I did that last week. I'm off on winter break, so I thought I'd visit you guys early. You don't mind, do you?

Mother: Of course not! Here, set your coat on the rack.

_He takes off his coat and does so._

Mother: How are your classes going?

Holden: Pretty well. Only half the class is failing.

James: Did you get to suspend anyone yet?

Holden: Darn. No. I had that only my to-do list too. Maybe soon.

James: Hey, only one more year and I'll be in your class.

Holden: Don't think that I won't flunk you just because you're my brother, because I will.

_James laughs and Holden playfully messes up his hair._

Holden: All right, enough about me. How are you guys?

_They begin to walk out of the room as they speak._

Mother: Well, I called your father, and he said he might be over for Christmas…That is, if he has any money left…

_They exit the room._

Scene: Road 

Tommy wakes up on the side of the road, furrowing his brows. It is night now. Holden is asleep nearby. Tommy looks at him and shakes his head, lying back down.

Tommy: What a weird dream.

Scene: The Factory 

_Merton hands out posters with a picture of Tommy on it._

Merton: Have you seen this man? He's missing again. He's tall, and-and he has this little dimple on his chin. You can't miss him.

_He turns around and sees Lori._

Lori: Any luck finding Tommy?

Merton: No. He wasn't at his dorm or his dad's house. Stacey said she hadn't seen him either. How about your guy?

Lori: I haven't found the new Chosen either. Becky hasn't called about any visions, has she?

Merton: Unfortunately no. Maybe Tommy found the new guy and the two of them are getting better acquainted?

Voice: Of course I'm fine, I'm the bloody Chosen!

They hear laughter and turn to see Tate at the bar, the two seats on either side of him empty. He turns to talk to one of the seats.

Tate: Don't talk so loud. You want to blow my secret?

_Merton and Lori exchange looks and approach Tate._

Lori: Tate?

_Tate turns around._

Tate: Oh. It's you. What do you want?

Merton: Did you just say you were…the Chosen?

Tate: Maybe. But I don't think that matters much to you, does it?

Lori: Why didn't you tell us? We've been trying to figure out who it was since last night!

Tate: What does it matter to you? You've already got one, right?

Lori: Tate, please don't start this again.

Tate: No, I have a job now…a purpose. And Tommy can shove it up his self-righteous ass.

Lori: Tommy never did anything to you! I don't think _he's_ the one who's self-righteous!

Tate: And that's where I leave.

_Tate gets up and starts to walk away, but Lori grabs him by the shoulder._

Lori: What is the matter with you? You've been acting so weird lately.

Tate: Nothing's wrong with me. Something's wrong with you.

Lori: You've been really strange. It's like you're…

Tate: Crazy? There's some news for you. You know, at first I couldn't handle having all these people to talk to at once, but…now I've come to realize that they're my only friends.

Lori: If you're just going to feel sorry for yourself, then we're done talking.

Tate: I can't help it. It's like second nature to me now.

Lori: Well you need to figure out how to help it, because it's getting old. You just got these new powers, and instead of trying to figure out how you're going to help people, you're complaining because Tommy got them first? What is wrong with you?

_Tate pauses for a moment, taken aback._

Tate: Look, I just…I'm sorry. I've just been off lately.

_A second Lori appears next to him._

Lori #2: You're going to let her talk to you like that? You're the Chosen now. You deserve respect.

_Tate ignores her._

Lori: So can we go see Sarah about this?

Tate: Sarah? As in, the woman who tried to kill me?

Lori: Yes, but she knows you didn't kill her husband now. She won't do anything to you. Please just trust me?

_Tate takes a deep breath and nods._

Tate: All right.

Voice: Just trust me…

Scene: Yard 

The yard is covered with snow. Holden stands outside, his hands behind his back. James stands in the doorway, looking hesitant. Tommy walks on screen, watching them.

James: Yeah, right, Holden.

Holden: C'mon, I won't do anything. (grins) I promise.

James: (walking out) All right, but if you—

_Holden throws a snowball from behind his back, hitting James in the face._

James: You jerk! I'm gonna get you for that!

Holden: Ah, but I'm much too fast for you.

James reaches down and makes a snowball, tossing it at Holden as he's reaching for more snow. The two engage in a snowball fight. At one point, one of the snowballs is thrown in Tommy's direction and goes right through him. Once the two become tired, they fall down together, side-by-side and smiling.

Holden: (laughing) You're pretty good for just a kid.

James: Yeah, well I learned from the best. And I'm only eight years younger than you.

Holden: You're fifteen, so I say you're a kid.

James: So when am I not a kid anymore?

Holden: When you start drinking. (pause) Legally, that is.

They laugh and fall into silence, staring up at the darkening sky. James looks at Holden, who looks deep in thought.

Holden: Look at that beautiful full moon.

James: (pause) You've been getting that look.

Holden: What look?

James: That one you get when you've got something on your mind.

Holden: Oh yeah.

James: So what's up?

Holden: I don't know…You don't want to hear about it.

James: No, tell me.

Holden: (pause) You ever think you're meant for some higher purpose? Like you're supposed to be doing something else with your life?

James: (shrugs) I don't know. Why? You don't like your job?

Holden: No, no I love teaching, it's just…I always feel like something's off.

James: So what are you gonna do?

Holden: Prob'ly nothing.

James: You should go into shark training.

Holden gives James a look.

James: That's exciting, right?

Holden laughs and puts his arm around James, giving him a half hug.

Holden: I love you, James.

Scene: Road

Tommy is walking down the road and shakes his head, realizing where he is and looking confused. Holden is ahead of him.

Holden: I never thought I'd say this, but I'm kinda wishing you'd talk, because this whole silence thing? Not working. I like to hear myself talk far too much, and a conversation doesn't work very well going one way.

He stops and turns around, smiling.

Holden: Tommy, I know you're just itching to go on one of your rants. C'mon, humor me.

He sees Tommy's confused look.

Holden: It's not like me to pry, but something on your mind?

Tommy: (pause) Yeah.

Holden looks at him expectantly.

Tommy: Do you know a James?

Holden pauses a moment, his expression unchanging. Then he shrugs.

Holden: Can't say I do. He a friend of yours?

Tommy: No, someone I just met.

Holden: (smiles) Give him my regards.

Holden turns back around and Tommy watches him curiously.

Scene: Yard

It is exactly where we left off. Holden and James are lying on the ground. Holden checks his watch.

Holden: It's getting late. Let's get inside before Mom gets mad.

James: All right, but you're making the cocoa tonight.

Holden nods and stands up, helping James to his feet. They both start toward the house when a crack of a twig is heard. Holden looks back at the dark, eyeing the snow-frosted bushes in the yard. He starts to turn back when the bushes rustle, causing him to turn around again and furrow his brows. A low growling is heard in the bushes. James stops at the doorway.

James: You coming in or what?

Holden: Hold on; I think I hear something…

He stares at the bushes, squinting to try and see. He steps a little closer, stopping a few feet away from the bushes. He turns back toward James.

Holden: Hey, get me a flashlight, would ya?

Just as he says that, a loud snarling is heard and a giant wolf leaps out of the bushes, tackling Holden to the ground.

James: Holden!

Holden screams as the wolf tears and bites at him, snarling furiously. James reaches nearby and picks up a rake, running toward the wolf and his brother. He takes one swing and stabs the werewolf in the side, causing it to howl in pain. It growls and starts for James when he swings the rake again, slashing at its face. The wolf howls again and backs off, running away. James stands in shock for a moment before he hears shallow breathing and he throws the rake down, running to his brother's side.

James: Holden! Holden, can you hear me?

Holden is bloody on the ground, the blood making the snow red.

Holden: What just happened?

James: Okay, don't move. I'm going to get Mom.

He starts to get up, but notices the large bite on Holden's arm. It starts to get smaller, and then completely disappears. Tommy walks on screen, watching Holden.

Scene: Emerson Woods

Tommy is suddenly standing in Emerson Woods. He hears the sounds of someone running and turns to see himself, exactly like in the Pilot.

Tommy: This again?

He runs after himself, stopping when he falls to the ground. A large wolf charges at him and bites into his arm as he holds it out in defense. Instead of continuing the attack, it takes off into the darkness as a confused Tommy #2 watches the wound disappear. Tommy hears footsteps beside him and glances at Holden standing right next to him. Holden glances back before they both do a double take, looking confused.

Both: This is your dream?

**TBC**

A/N: Hopefully not too confusing. Hope you guys enjoyed. :) I'll continue whenever. Have a happy Thanksgiving! Reviews are something I'll be thankful for.


	7. People Like Us Part Two

People Like Us (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

Animefan- I love reading your reviews, and I think it's because you know exactly what to make fun of in the story. "Oh, please, no. Not him." Lol!

I actually thought my stories were going too dark…I mean, there are only so many near-death experiences and fatal wounds characters can have before you get tired of it. But don't worry, I've got plenty of drama planned for the main storyline, and there WAS that whole "leap of faith" from last season that led to some sadness for a while. ("And then we see Tate"? Ha! I'm glad he's the source of depressing stuff in the story. And yes, drama in the main storyline will involve him.)

Oh, I love Holden's character. Kinda like Tate was before he went loopy, only evil. Glad you like him too.

I don't know if Tommy will go with the "large wolf" thing again, and it's not because I want to hinder character development, I just don't like the idea as much as a used to. I mean, when I introduced that element, there were so many things to do with Tommy that a lot of it got left out…he was a werewolf/human, the Chosen, human, and werewolf/wolf, and it was hard to incorporate the large wolf bit in with anything. The idea was one of the reasons I wanted to turn the tables back, so I thought it was best to scrap it.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Sarah is looking over Tate, who looks annoyed. Merton, Becky, and Lori stand nearby in a line._

Sarah: Are you sure that, um…_he_ is the Chosen?

_Merton makes an "I don't know" sound._

Merton: He told us he was.

Sarah: And how do you know this, Mr. Foreground?

_Tate looks hesitant to explain._

Tate: (awkward) Well, I, um… My hallucinations sort of told me.

_Sarah glances at the other three. Merton and Lori look to the ground awkwardly._

Merton: (to the side, to Lori) You're sure about this?

Lori: Not at all.

Merton: Well just remember that he's _your_ boyfriend.

Sarah: Not to question your always-dependable methods, but I do believe that more proof is needed than Mr. Foreground's word. (to Tate) Show us your powers.

Tate: You've already seen my powers.

Sarah: Not your spells, your powers as the Chosen. There is a difference.

Tate: I…Don't really know what they are.

Sarah: Perfect. Very well…we will just have to go patrolling together. If you are the Chosen, you should be able to defeat an opponent quite easily. Ms. Dingle, where do you usually patrol?

Becky: (taken aback) Since when did _I_ have to do any work here?

Sarah: You…do go on patrols with Mr. Dawkins, correct?

Becky: Not really.

Sarah: (sigh) Then how are you supposed to protect him? Honestly, are you all really this behind?

Merton: We didn't exactly study the art of saving the world, sorry to say.

Sarah: Fine then. She is going now. Come along, Ms. Dingle.

_She heads for the door when Merton steps in front of her._

Merton: Just hold it right there! No sister of mine is going out patrolling. Who knows how her delicate mind could be disturbed by the evil's out there?

Becky: (rolls her eyes) Shut up, freaker.

_She exits the room and Sarah follows. Tate looks at Merton._

Tate: I can see her distress. The anger's clearly a mask.

_Tate follows them and Merton sighs, doing the same with Lori right behind him._

_Scene: Road_

_Holden and Tommy aren't walking anymore, but engaged in conversation._

Holden: Let's take a minute and set things straight, just for informational purposes. We were having the same dream, right?

Tommy: Yep.

Holden: And that was the night you were turned into a werewolf?

Tommy: Mm-hm.

Holden: Okay, so I know what _I _saw…What else did _you_ dream about?

Tommy: Er, well…

Holden: (smiles) Come on, Tommy, we're all friends here. It isn't something that would pollute my virgin mind, is it?

Tommy: No! No, nothing like that…I, uh, I saw the night you became a werewolf.

Holden: Oh. (smiles again) Beautiful, wasn't it? Just like a picture. Nothing like moving up the food chain.

Tommy: So why did you tell me you didn't know a James?

Holden: I know we have a close relationship, but I'm entitled to hide some things, I think.

Tommy: Why would you need to hide him?

Holden: Did you see the way he swung that rake? (laughs) He did a damn good job. It's in the genes—Well, y'know, my genes before they got changed. I probably would be dead if he hadn't saved me. Like I told you before, Tommy, it's all about fate. So, the question here remains…Why did we have dreams about each other getting bitten?

Tommy: Maybe it's…I dunno, a werewolf thing.

Holden: Unlikely. No, I think this goes back to my idea…It's linked fates, man.

Tommy: Okay, so I know we both became werewolves, but that doesn't mean we're linked because of it.

Holden: Sure it does.

Tommy: No! There's no linking between you and me! After getting bitten, you and I are pretty much on separate roads.

Holden: We had different lives, yeah, but in the end we're just a couple of werewolves.

Tommy: Well, there is that evil thing that sets us apart.

Holden: All right, Tommy, let's just put this out in the open: Good and evil don't mean much to me. It's all about your perception. If you perceive something as good, it doesn't really matter if it's moral or not because it's good to you. Same with evil.

Tommy: And I perceive you as evil.

Holden: Why, because I kill people? Werewolves do that. I happen to kill people to eat. Wild animals kill each other all the time and you don't see anyone whining about it.

Tommy: That's different.

Holden: Why?

Tommy: Because animals aren't human!

Holden: And neither are we. Don't get me wrong, I like humans—and I'm not just talking about flavor—I just mean that it's part of a cycle.

Tommy: I don't really think James sees it that way.

Holden: No, not really, but a lot of people don't. You just don't see things the way I do, Tommy.

Tommy: The only reason you see things the way you do is because something bit you and changed you into something else. I saw the way you were before you were bitten, Holden. You couldn't just kill someone a not feel anything.

Holden: I know I've changed, I'll admit, but that's the beauty of being a werewolf… It's a gift. It's something that makes you better.

Tommy: No, actually, I'm pretty sure I've always heard it referred to as a curse. There's a reason for that.

Holden: Fine, Tommy, I'm not going to get too much farther into this debate with you. Like I said, your views and my views don't mesh well given our lots on life. Let's just find out how to get back to Pleasantville.

Tommy: Sounds great.

_Tommy starts walking, and Holden follows behind him._

Holden: I'd hate for this conversation to have gotten in the way of our friendship, because those girls—

Tommy: They're slayers.

Holden: Are you kidding me? What, like _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_?

Tommy: They're werewolf slayers. I thought Muffy was the only one, but I guess not because…y'know, there were two.

Holden: And Muffy was…the blonde?

Tommy: How did you know?

Holden: Just a guess. The Buffy parallel thing.

Tommy: Oh.

Holden: And it doesn't bother you that they were trying to kill you even though you're the Chosen?

Tommy: The other girl was. Muffy knows who I am; she wouldn't hurt me. When we get back to town, I'll explain everything to her.

Holden: And this explanation, does it involve a pardon for me?

Tommy: (sarcastic) I don't know, Holden, wouldn't you have to do something _wrong_ to get a pardon?

Holden: Well I can't expect two werewolf slayers to see me in a good light, even if they are wrong. So are you going to help me or just let them brutally kill me?

Tommy: I can't just let you go, Holden. Whether you think it's wrong or not, you kill people.

Holden: So what, are you gonna get me locked up? Oh wait! Maybe it's a special werewolf prison that our kind go to in order for us to get housebroken.

Tommy: I don't know! Okay? I've never really had to deal with this before.

Holden: Kinda tricky, isn't it? Being in the gray area?

Tommy: Holden, just because I don't know what to do with you doesn't mean I think you're not evil.

_Holden stomach growls._

Holden: Am I the only one starving here? I haven't eaten anyone since Bakersville…

Tommy: You're not the only one.

_The low sound of a car driving is heard and the two of them turn back to look._

Tommy: You hear that?

Holden: Yep.

After a short moment, a small blue car appears at the end of the road. Tommy waves his arms.

Tommy: Hey! Wait a second!

_The car pulls to a stop and a small redhead inside looks out at them._

Redhead: Hello. You lost?

Tommy: Yeah, we—

Holden: Well, to me it looks like we've been found.

_He gives the girl a charming grin and she smiles, looking a little embarrassed._

Redhead: Okay, you guys can ride with me. Town is about ten miles from here.

_Holden immediately get into the car. Tommy nods and gives a polite smile the girl before getting inside._

Tommy: Thanks a lot.

Scene: Cemetery 

_Tate is flung backwards and falls over a gravestone. He looks at Merton nearby, who hides behind a tree._

Tate: Thanks a lot, you wanker!

Merton: What? I was too far to do anything!

Tate: Yeah, I'll—

He screams as a female vampire jumps on top of him. He grabs her by the shoulders and keeps her from his throat.

Tate: I hate vampires.

A light from his hands starts to sizzle her and she yells out, getting up and backing away. Tate stands up and turns to see Lori fighting another vampire nearby. Sarah is also fending off a vampire, not any more effectively.

Tate: Maybe it's just my keen sense of perception, but I'd say this is not going well!

Lori: You're not wrong.

Sarah: Mr. Foreground, need I remind you that we were all counting on you here?

Merton: Yeah. Shouldn't you be using some awe-inspiring powers by now?

Tate: I don't know, I just don't feel it. I can't rush these things.

Merton: How about you, Becky? Any visions?

Becky peeks out from behind a large tombstone.

Becky: Does it look like I've seen anything lately?

Suddenly, her eye glow blue and the camera cuts to a vision. A car wreck has just happened on a road leading to a town seen not too far away. The camera pans to a small blue car, where a small redheaded girl is in the front seat, her head bloody. Tommy is in the back seat, unmoving. Cut to the cemetery. Becky looks at Merton.

Becky: Okay, I just saw something.

Tate: What is it? Was it me?

Becky: No. It was Tommy. He was in a car accident somewhere, just outside a town…The sign said Fendfield?

Merton: That's not too far from here. What is Tommy doing there?

They hear a staking and turn to see Tate dust the vampire he's fighting.

Tate: Let's find out.

Scene: House

Holden is inside, looking a little beat up and like he's in the middle of a heated argument with his mother.

Holden: You can't tell me what to do anymore! I'm not a kid!

Mother: No, but you are my son! Holden, you haven't been acting like yourself. You're beginning to scare me.

Holden: I'm not acting different.

Mother: Yes you are. You've been acting defensive and starting fights with people for no reason. We're too scared to talk to you anymore! It's like you've been a different person since…

Holden: I was attacked? Sorry I changed after I almost died, Mom, but it was a little bit distressing for me!

He heads for the door.

Mother: Where are you going? It's late.

Holden: Out.

He leaves.

Scene: Theater, Exterior

Many people crowd inside. The marquee on the outside lists the play as Macbeth. Holden buys a ticket and steps inside.

Scene: Theater, Interior, Later

Holden is seated next to a redheaded woman. The actors are performing on stage.

Macbeth: Is this a dagger which I see before me, the handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutch thee! I have thee not, and yet I see thee still. Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible to feeling as to sight? Or art thou but a dagger of the mind, a false creation proceeding from the heat-oppressèd brain? I see thee yet, in form as palpable as this which now I draw. Thou marshall'st me the way that I was going, and such an instrument I was to use. Mine eyes are made the fools o' th' other senses, or else worth all the rest. I see thee still, and on thy blade and dudgeon gouts of blood, which was not so before. There's no such thing. It is the bloody business which informs thus to mine eyes. Now o'er the one half-world nature seems dead, and wicked dreams abuse the curtained sleep. Witchcraft celebrates pale Hecate's offerings; and withered murder, alarumed by his sentinel, the wolf, whose howl 's his watch, thus with his stealthy pace, with Tarquin's ravishing strides, towards his design moves like a ghost. Thou sure and firm-set earth, hear not my steps which way they walk, for fear thy very stones prate of my whereabout and take the present horror from the time, which now suits with it. Whiles I threat, he lives; words to the heat of deeds too cold breath gives. I go, and it is done. The bell invites me. Hear it not, Duncan, for it is a knell that summons thee to heaven, or to hell.

While the play is being performed, Holden holds his head, looking distracted. The woman beside him notices him and leans in to talk to him quietly.

Woman: Are you okay?

Holden: Yeah, I just feel weird…I think I need some fresh air.

Woman: The doors are locked. They don't open again until the play's over.

Holden: (sigh) Great. Is it just me or is it hot in here?

_Holden puts his head in his hands, sinking into his lap. Cut to outside. The cloud move aside to reveal a large full moon. Cut to inside._

Woman: Maybe I can ask someone if they can help…

The woman starts looking around when Holden tenses up in his seat. The camera focuses on his hands as his nails start to grow. The woman looks worried.

Woman: Are you sick or something?

Holden starts to groan in pain, his hands clenching tighter. The woman leans closer to look at him when he slowly looks up, his eyes yellow and wolf-like.

_Scene: Lobby_

_The camera focuses on the doors of the theater. Suddenly, screams are heard from inside, and the sounds of snarls and growling. An employee standing outside the doors looks at them with alarm, and the sound of banging can be heard on the doors of people trying to get out. The employee reaches for his keys when a thump is heard against the door and blood begins to ooze out from underneath it. He backs away, running towards a phone._

_Scene: Road_

_Two cars (one of them the small blue one) are smoking on the road. Other than the sound of the rising smoke, everything is silent. The camera pans to the driver's seat of the blue car. The redhead that was driving is still in the front seat; her eyes are open and her head bloody. Holden is in the front seat next to her, looking in deep thought at the corpse. He eyes the blood, flashes of the girl from the theater crying and beating on the doors appearing. He looks hungry and starts to reach for her when Tommy groans from the back, starting to wake up. Holden pulls his hand away, looking back at Tommy._

Tommy: What just happened?

Holden: It's a little obvious, but I'd say it was a car accident.

Tommy: (seeing the girl) Is she okay?

Holden: Not really. How about you?

Tommy: (pause) I'm not hurt.

Holden: All right…let's get out of here.

Tommy: What?

_Holden opens the door and steps outside._

Holden: You coming or not?

_Tommy steps out beside Holden._

Tommy: This is an accident; we can't just leave.

Holden: Who's going to know we were here? (nods to the girl) Red?

Tommy: What about the other driver?

Holden: Lucky for us, he's not going to be talking anytime soon either.

Tommy: Two people are dead and you're calling that lucky?

Holden: I didn't say it was lucky for them. Besides, it's not like we're going to be much help to the police. The guy pulled out in front of her; end of story. Also, a werewolf being interrogated by police? Not my gig.

_Tommy looks at the girl and nods in frustration._

Tommy: Fine. I see your point.

Holden: I knew you would. Town's just in sight. Let's go.

He starts toward town and Tommy reluctantly follows. As Tommy looks into the other car and sees the motionless driver, the scene flashes to a bathroom. Holden is inside, sitting on the floor and covered in blood, looking horrified.

Holden: What did I do last night?

Flashes of attacks at the theater flash by. Holden just sits in shock. There is a knock on the door.

James: (muffled) Holden? Holden, what's going on? You've been in there all day.

There is a pause and the door slowly opens. James steps inside and his eyes widen. He runs over to Holden and stoops down.

James: Holden, what happened? Did you get hurt again?

Holden: No. I just had a bad night.

James: What are you talking about?

Holden: Listen, James, I've done some…bad things, and I hope that when you find out about them you'll understand I didn't know what I was doing.

James: Whatever it is, I'll understand. You're still my brother.

He hugs Holden and Holden returns the embrace.

Scene: Road, Accident

Sarah, Tate, Merton, Lori, and Becky watch from the sidelines as police inspect the vehicles.

Becky: This was definitely the place.

Lori: No sign of Tommy though…Do you think he went to town?

Merton: That might be a good place to start. I wonder why he took off from the scene of an accident?

Lori: We'll have to ask him when we…

Tate walks toward town, following a sparkle of light he's holding up with his hands.

Merton: Why can't I learn handy tricks like that?

Scene: Town

Tommy and Holden stop at a payphone.

Holden: You know, this is the second time a girl has died under your watch with me around, Tommy. I'm not going to say you're slipping, but you're, you know, slipping.

Tommy: Would you shut up? I've had it up to here with you.

Holden: Hey, don't get snappy at me. I'm just stating fact.

Tommy: Can you try to be serious for just a minute? How can you be so light-hearted after seeing what we did at the accident?

Holden: You might have missed this part about me, but I happen to eat people.

Tommy: I'm really starting to rethink helping you at all. I mean, seeing those visions of you as a human made me almost feel sorry for you.

Holden: (smiles) I'm touched. I think this is a sign of our slow-bonding friendship.

Tommy: Yeah, right.

Holden: Don't knock it. I've had plenty of relationships start out with blood and violence. But I've gotta warn you, if you hang out with me you might want to be open to the idea of fun.

Scene: Bathroom

James is on the ground now, the floor red with pools of blood. His head is turned toward the camera while his body is angled in another direction, but one gets the idea that he's been disemboweled. Holden stands nearby, wolfed out, his mouth bloody. He sighs casually and seats himself on the counter, folding his arms.

Holden: I think I get it.

A small smirk creeps up on his face.

Holden: It's my calling.

Scene: Payphone

Tommy is paused, as if in a trance. Holden waves his hand in front of his face.

Holden: Hello? Earth to Tommy?

Tommy's brows furrow and he looks at Holden.

Tommy: You killed him.

Holden: Who?

Tommy: Your brother.

Holden takes a moment to, for once, think what to say.

Holden: You saw that, huh?

Tommy: How could you…He was your brother.

Holden: All right, listen, Tommy, I'm not going try and justify all of it, but I will say this: You know this, and I know this…your first transformation makes you really hungry, and well, I'm a veal kinda guy.

Holden laughs and Tommy looks angry.

Tommy: I can't believe you! You sick son of a—

Holden: Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I just prefer to keep James to myself. Killing him wasn't one of the proudest moments of my life.

Tommy: Can't imagine why he wasn't any different to you.

Holden: Let's just put it this way: James' death…was the only one I ever regretted. The only one. Also, this invasion of my personal life? It's not working for me.

Tommy: Look, I can't help what I see, okay? I don't know why I've been seeing your life either, but it's not really painting a better picture of you for me.

Holden: Whereas before this I was well respected in your mind. But since we're being so open, I'd like to say that I don't sit around and blame myself for killing my brother, because in the end, it all chalks up to being what we are, and one day it's going to happen to you. Someday, somewhere, you're going to feel that urge to feed, and who do you think will be around you when that happens? Someone you care about. People like us? We kill, and it doesn't matter who it is because we aren't one of them anymore.

Tommy: So answer me this, since you're so into sharing…Why didn't you kill those guys on the truck?

Holden: I didn't need to, Tommy. It's pointless to kill something you aren't going to eat.

Tommy: You've been starving since we hit the road, so what about that girl in the car? I saw you looking at her, but you didn't do anything. What was going on there?

Holden: I don't eat road kill.

Tommy starts to say something when Holden suddenly tenses up, an arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

Holden: Oh, for crying out loud…

He passes out and Tommy sees Muffy with that other girl. Muffy aims her crossbow at Holden on the ground and Tommy steps in front of him.

Tommy: Hold up! You can't kill him.

Muffy: Tommy, making an exception for you is one thing, making an exception for an evil werewolf is another.

Tommy: I know, but I can't let you kill him.

Muffy: Why?

Tommy: (pause) I don't know.

Muffy lowers her crossbow.

Muffy: Fine. I won't.

Girl: I will.

The girl pushes Tommy aside and pulls out her gun. At that moment, Tate, Merton, Sarah, Lori, and Becky approach. As the girl aims her gun, Holden's hand whips up with lightning fast speed, pulling it away and aiming it at her. His eyes snap open, now a bright gold color (unlike the yellow of his wolf-eyes). After a moment, he gives a smirk.

Holden: That's not nice.

He throws the gun to the side and stands up. Tommy and the others watch in confusion.

Tommy: What the hell?

Muffy steps to the side and gets in a fighting stance, unsure of what to do. The girl lunges for Holden and he suddenly begins to glow a bright white color, his whole body illuminating as he grabs her and flings her to the ground. After he lights up, his face changes from smugness to shock. The light disappears and he stands moment before passing out again. Everyone involved seems to surprised to say anything at all.

Scene: The Lair

Merton and Becky stand by the desk. Lori and Tate stand nearby in a corner. Tommy and Sarah are by the door. Holden is unconscious on the bed.

Sarah: Mr. Dawkins, are you sure you won't reconsider having me take him back to the Fighters Order with me?

Tommy: I'm sure. I think we can handle him.

Sarah: I hope so. (pause) This is goodbye for now.

Tommy: Nice seeing ya, Parks. Kinda brief, but still.

Sarah: The same to you. I am glad that you aren't dead…After all, you did help me with the loss of my husband.

Tommy: It really wasn't a problem.

Sarah: No, not for the Chosen I suppose.

She looks back at Holden.

Sarah: I will be checking in.

Tommy: I'll count on it.

Sarah: (nods) Good day, Mr. Dawkins.

Sarah exits. The camera stops panning when it reaches Tate and Lori. Lori glances at Tate.

Lori: Your visions told you?

Tate: I know. It's not me, is it?

Lori: I don't think so. Listen, I'm sorry about all this. I know it was really important to you.

Tate: (sigh) It's fine. You know, it wasn't even really about being the Chosen, it's just…I don't know, after high school, I seem to find myself…directionless. Lost. Still insane. I just thought as the Chosen I'd have a bigger purpose than just wasting up space.

Lori: You do have a bigger purpose, Tate. And hey, you helped us today with the vampires and finding Tommy…you're not useless. Just really bitter all the time.

Tate: I know I am.

Lori: So…Are you going to get over this whole Tommy jealousy thing?

Tate: Pfft. Bugger that.

He looks at Tommy and shakes his head.

Tate: Let's go.

He leaves and Lori follows.

Becky: I can't believe Holden was the Chosen this whole time. Isn't he evil?

Tommy: You know, that's what I thought. I was having these visions about his past, and I think it's because he's the new Chosen. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think he's right about being linked.

Merton: I can't quite wrap my head around the idea of the evil serial killer being one of the people to save the world.

Becky: This sucks.

Tommy: I don't know, I guess when push comes to shove…the guy's kinda like me. I mean, we were both normal guys who fell under some weird circumstances. And he didn't kill those people driving the truck when he had the chance, or eat that girl even though she was already dead. Maybe…I dunno, maybe he can be taught after all.

Merton: You really think so?

Tommy: Well, it's still just a maybe.

The camera pans in toward Holden, still unconscious on the bed and his brows furrowed in a troubled sleep.

A/N: Ah, the twists and turns of a fanfic. Almost like a soap with werewolves. Hope this was a good follow-up to last chapter, and hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave me a detailed review!


	8. Part of the Team Part One

Part of the Team

By: Obscurus Lupa

Vampire Pineapple- I guess after 150 chapters you get used to my writing style. ;) And I think the way Tate feels is how most people are after graduating.

Animefan- lol At the Stargate thing. And hallucinations are never specific. What's the fun in being crazy if you're well-informed? And we all know Holden is a hippie (Peace and love, man! Peace and love! If only he'd been around in The Series' first season when everyone went disco.). The Buffy thing is already botched up considering they referenced it on the actual show, but I'm not doing anymore crossovers with the show, so I'm just sort of avoiding mentioning it. Much. Plot holes let some air in.

Muffy didn't quit her job. I just looked at the episode and she said specifically, "I didn't know there was such thing as a good werewolf. That's gonna make my life's work more complicated," and then she landed the show. Which, while we're on the lines of Buffy existing as a show and a person in the Big Wolf-verse, would get canceled for blatant plagiarism (which makes it nice that my fanfic can't be canceled for such things). Mostly she appeared because I needed to have someone trying to kill Holden who wouldn't add much more story to the plot.

I figured since it needed more dark, I'd add a disembowelment and a massacre for ya.

It was implied that the drivers were dead (Also, Tommy says in the end that Holden didn't eat the girl in the car even though she was already dead), and couldn't really be helped much in the post-mortem stage. And Tate couldn't use magic because of a) the deadness (not that that's stopped him before), and b) the cops around the car who might be questioning the fact that someone just magically healed two dead drivers.

Sarah got nicer because after her husband got killed and Tommy avenged his death by killing his murderer and all that, she can't really say he's such a screw-up anymore.

Tina just hasn't been in the plot because a) I don't have anywhere to put her, and b) there's way too many characters to take care of at this point. I believe she last showed up in "Let's Go to the Fair!" (You know, that really genius chapter with the carnival brainwashing.) and left with her saying, "It's the carnies! We'd better scram."

Thanks for the long review! It's my favorite kind.

_Scene: Theater_

_It is the night of Holden's first transformation. People are running and screaming, unable to leave the theater. Holden is growling and on all fours, covered in blood and stalking up an aisle as the woman who was sitting next to him backs away. She is crying and whimpering in terror. She trips and falls backwards, screaming. Holden takes that chance to leap forward and jump on top of her, slashing at her with his claws. He manages to rip at her dress and legs before she turns herself over and starts to crawl away toward the door. She stands up and bangs on the door, screaming for help. After a few moments, Holden lunges at her again and drags her to the floor, cutting off her screams._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Holden wakes up on the bed with an almost inaudible gasp. He furrows his brows as he realizes where he is and sits up._

Voice: Morning.

_He turns to see Tommy sitting in a chair by the desk. Holden puts his feet on the floor, but stays on the bed._

Holden: You know, generally speaking, when I wake up somewhere I don't remember falling asleep in, I find a better surprise than you.

Tommy: Disappointment is a part of life, Holden.

Holden: Clearly. So, while we're on the subject of me being here…Why am I here?

Tommy: Well, you…I mean, you're…What's the last thing you remember?

Holden: I passed out, Tommy; I didn't suffer brain damage.

Tommy: So you remember the fight in Fendfield?

Holden: Yeah. What was that light thing all about? That's not generally a werewolf power, but I'm just speaking who knows a lot about that.

Tommy: Okay, the thing is…You kinda…

_Tommy takes a deep breath._

Tommy: You're the Chosen, Holden.

_There is a moment of awkward silence while Tommy waits for a reaction and Holden does nothing. Holden finally laughs._

Holden: That's a good one! I had no idea you had a sense of humor, but hey, that's what I like about you; you're unpredictable.

_Tommy clears his throat and looks at the ground._

Tommy: I'm being serious.

_Holden's smile fades._

Holden: (pause) What?

_He stands up, now concerned._

Holden: How? When? What?

_Tommy stands up too._

Tommy: Look, I don't like it any more than you do, but—

Holden: But nothing! This is total bullshit!

Tommy: Hey, you're an optimist; think about it. You'll be famous like me now, right?

Holden: Richard Simmons is famous; doesn't mean I want to _be_ him.

Tommy: Look, like it or not, you're one of the Chosen now.

Holden: Well take it back!

Tommy: I can't. And believe me, if it was my choice, I wouldn't have chosen you.

Holden: Who the hell decided I was the guy for the job? When did _I_ ever do anything heroic?

Tommy: There are these guys, the Fighter's Order, and they thought I was dead, so they decided to anoint a new Chosen. They conjured up these powers and gave them to the nearest powerful being…It just happened to be you.

Holden: I see. And where can I find these people to thank them? And by thank them, I mean kill them.

Tommy: Holden, if you don't want to save the world, that's fine, I can do the job, I just didn't want to send you out without telling you what happened. It's kind of a big deal.

Holden: Thanks for the permission. I was thinking for a minute there that I had an obligation to help people. So remind me where these people are?

Tommy: Why do you want to know?

Holden: I want them to get rid of these powers. It's pretty simple.

Tommy: But why? You're more powerful with them.

Holden: In case you didn't notice, I was doing fine without them, thank you. Plus the whole glowworm thing is just not good with my complexion.

Tommy: I don't think it's really a thing you can take back, Holden.

Holden: All right, I'm good at tracking things…One of the perks of being a werewolf. Someone is bound to know something about where to find them. Maybe I won't eat them if they help me. If you'll excuse me.

_Holden nods at Tommy and starts for the door._

Tommy: If you find them, you can't kill them, Holden.

Holden: Oh, of course not. Only if I'm feeling hungry.

_He smirks and reaches for the door when Tommy growls._

Tommy: I mean it. I know these people.

Holden: Here you are, trying to dictate what I'm supposed to do again. Remind me why you're in charge of my life?

Tommy: I don't care if you are the Chosen. If you try to kill someone again, anyone again…I'll kill you.

Holden: Tommy, don't be such a drag.

_Tommy grabs Holden by the arm. Holden begins to glow and he looks at Tommy with golden eyes._

Holden: I did warn ya.

He hits Tommy hard in the jaw, sending him across the room and to the floor, knocking him out. Holden smiles as he returns to normal.

Holden: Cool.

_He exits the room and shuts the door._

_Scene: Dingle Household, Kitchen_

_Merton is making himself a sandwich. As he's taking a bite, Becky steps into the room, her hands behind her back innocently._

Becky: Best big brother in the world?

_She smiles at him. Merton continues to eat the sandwich, speaking with his mouth full._

Merton: What do you want?

Becky: I was thinking…I'm sixteen now, so that means I can drive…

Merton: (swallows) Becky, you're not driving my car.

_Becky loses her suck-up face._

Becky: Why not?

Merton: A) You destroyed your _Barbie cars_, and B) you don't have a permit.

Becky: So? How am I supposed to drive without practice? Besides, it wouldn't be in town. You think I want people to see me in the Freakmobile?

Merton: Sorry, but you'll have to take it up with Mom and Dad. Besides, we happen to have an evil werewolf downstairs and it's not really the best time to be stepping out for a drive.

Becky: Everything is always about your freaky life. Does anyone ever think about me?

Merton: I realize you're one of this nation's underprivileged youth, but I have two werewolves to feed.

Merton opens up the microwave and pulls out a plate of chicken. He nods to Becky and walks away. Becky sighs and rolls her eyes, following him.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton is walking downstairs._

Merton: All right, I hope you don't mind leftovers, because I just had to go with what was in our fridge at such short notice.

He stops at the foot of the stairs and notices Tommy on the floor. He furrows his brows and sets the chicken down, rushing over to him.

Merton: Tommy! Are you okay?

_Tommy groans and Merton helps him to his feet. Becky walks downstairs._

Becky: What happened?

_Tommy talks to Merton._

Tommy: Holden ran off. He used his powers on me and knocked me out.

Merton: Call me an optimist, but I'd say good riddance.

Tommy: He said he was gonna kill the Fighters if they didn't help him get rid of the powers.

Merton: (confused) Why does he want to get rid of the powers?

Tommy: I don't know; he said he did just fine without them. We have to find him before he does something.

Becky: Can I help any?

_Tommy looks as if he's just noticed Becky._

Tommy: Huh? No. No, I think I can track him. C'mon, Merton.

_He motions to Merton and heads for the door._

Merton: Why do I have to—?

_He sighs and follows Tommy, leaving Becky standing alone in the lair._

Becky: Okay. I'll just stay here in case…he comes back or something. Or if I have a vision.

_She shifts on her feet awkwardly and sighs, looking bored._

_Scene: State U_

_Stacey is reading a book on a bench. Becky approaches her, her suck-up face back on._

Becky: Hey, Stacey.

Stacey: Hey—Becky? What are you doing here?

Becky: I was just in the neighborhood.

Stacey: Don't you live on the other side of town?

Becky: That's not important. I kinda figured you have a car since you're nineteen and all, and since I happen to have visions to protect your boyfriend's life, maybe you could…let me drive it.

Stacey: (pause) Where is Tommy anyway?

Becky: Oh yeah! There's this whole big thing with this new Chosen being evil and running away.

Stacey: There's a new Chosen?

Becky: So anyway, back to the car…

Stacey: Where did Tommy go? Do you know?

Becky: (shrugs) I don't know; he said he'd track him, but—

Stacey: (standing up) I've got to talk to him now. We'll talk about this later?

Stacey walks away. Becky watches her with disappointment until she sees Lori walk by, holding some books and reading a sheet of paper. She stops her.

Becky: Lori! Hi. (smiles) You drive, right?

Lori: Becky? What are you doing here?

Becky: Nothing. I was just wondering, since we're such good friends, if maybe…I could drive your car.

Lori: What?

Becky: I've got my permit! (pause) Almost.

Lori: Look, I've really got to figure out where all of my classes are, and hope that this time my school isn't run by demons, so I don't really have the time for this. Sorry.

Lori walks away and Becky looks disappointed, but Lori stops and turns back toward her, smiling.

Lori: I might know someone who can help you though.

Scene: Street

Becky is inside a small car, smiling happily and driving very badly. Tate sits in the seat next to her, looking concerned.

Tate: All right, watch out for the—Bloody hell!

Becky turns a sharp corner and knocks over a trash can. The sound of a cat screeching can be heard.

Becky: You know, I wasn't looking forward to this because I don't like you, but I'm actually having a good time. Thanks for taking me out.

Tate: That was a stop sign we just passed.

Becky: The freaker doesn't think I'm responsible enough to drive or something. I don't know everything he said 'cause I wasn't really listening.

Tate: Car!

The swerve and barely miss another car, and Becky continues like nothing happened.

Becky: And anyway, why should I listen to him? He's too busy with saving the world and stuff to take me out driving, so maybe I'm too busy not caring to listen.

Tate: Just a thought: Priority-wise, saving the world would come first.

Becky: You'd say that, wouldn't you? Everyone knows you're just jealous because it turned out you weren't really important after all.

Tate: Stop the car.

Becky: What?

Tate: Stop the car.

Becky screeches to a stop, scaring Tate for a second. He gives her a look and exits the car, looking around.

Becky: What is it this time? Because I know I missed those cones earlier.

Tate: I can sense some power nearby…I'll take care of it. You go home.

Becky: Well, when I said saving the world wasn't that great, I didn't mean I couldn't help.

Tate: I don't want to argue with you because I don't like you, so go home. Now.

Becky: What about the car?

Tate: Pfft, take it. It's Lori's.

Becky: Are you sure? I could—Okay, well, if you insist.

Becky drives away.

_Scene: The Factory_

_Becky and Izzy sit at a table together._

Becky: …so then he says, "No, I can find him." And then he just goes to find him like I can't be helpful and then the freaker gets to go even though he does, like, nothing and he wouldn't even let me drive his car even though it's this icky dead people car and I can't make it any worse than it is. And then Stacey Hanson is too busy worrying about Tommy to let me drive _her_ car, and Lori's acting like school is more important even though she got kicked out of Catholic school and her college was run by demons or some weird thing, and _then _I end up actually being able to drive with _Tate_, and he's gotta do some weird power sensing thing. I mean, can you believe it? I got ditched by the loser who isn't even really part of the group anyway! Is it me? Am I just this horribly diseased mutant that people don't want to be around?

Izzy: Aw, it's not so bad, Becky. It's just hard to spend time with you when they have to fight evil.

Becky: I know, but why can't I help them? I do have visions that are supposed to protect Tommy, you know. Isn't this supposed to be my job too?

Izzy: They're just trying to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt either. (pause) Or worse. I don't think you're ready to move in with me yet.

Becky: I just…I just don't feel like I'm important to them.

Izzy: You are, and if you don't believe that, you'd better believe that Tommy is alive because of you.

_Becky gives a small smile._

Becky: Thanks, Izzy. You always know what to say.

Izzy: That's why you love me. I've got a certain charm.

Becky: Well, you do have that cool thing you do with your hair.

Izzy: And a sparkling personality.

Becky smiles. Pan over to the bar. Holden is sitting next to a man with red eyes, who is drinking something.

Holden: The Fighters. You've heard of them, right? I mean, you're a smart guy.

Red-eyed Man: Sure, but I don't know where they are. It's not like I've ever tracked them down…Personally, I'd be more worried about the Chosen. He kills our kind, you know.

Holden: I hear that, but no worries. I happen to know the guy…Maybe I could put in a good for you. (pause) But since you don't seem keen on helping me—

Red-eyed Man: Wait, okay, maybe I didn't hear something…A warehouse on the edge of town. I don't know if the Fighters are actually there, but I've heard rumors about the place.

_Holden smiles and pats him on the back._

Holden: Atta boy.

_He gets up and walks away, only to run into Tommy._

Holden: (smiles) Tommy! Buddy! How's the face?

Tommy: Fine. How's the search going?

Holden: It's going well. Not that that's a surprise to me, of course.

_Merton approaches behind Tommy._

Merton: Don't walk so fast! I don't have the physical prowess I used to, sorry to say.

_Merton sees Holden and takes a step back, a little nervous._

Merton: Oh, h-hey, Holden. Fancy seeing you here.

Holden: Merton, nice to see ya. Still lovin' the hair. I don't know why we haven't seen each other in so long.

Merton: Probably has nothing to do with you turning Tommy evil and holding me hostage…

Holden: So what brings you two here? Wait, don't tell me. You're here to be heroes, right? Keep me from finding the Fighters?

Tommy: That sums it up nicely. Look, what is gonna take to get you to not hurt the Fighters?

_Holden looks him up and down, considering his options._

Holden: All right. I'll bite. You get them to take these powers back and I won't kill them.

Merton: How do we know you're telling the truth?

_Holden steps closer to Merton (who backs up) and smirks._

Holden: You don't.

_He turns to Tommy._

Holden: So…do we have a deal?

_Tommy looks untrustingly at his hand, but nods and shakes it._

Tommy: All right. Deal.

Cut back to Becky and Izzy. The sound of funeral music plays and Izzy jumps, taking out a cell phone.

Izzy: Hello? Yeah. Uh-huh. Sure. Not a problem. I'll get right on it.

_He hangs up the cell phone._

Izzy: That would be my bosses. I've gotta go back on duty.

Becky: Okay. I-I'll see you later then.

Izzy: Actually, I've got a long shift tonight, and I probably won't see you for a couple days. I've got to make a trip to Belgium.

Becky: Really? A couple days?

Izzy: Yeah, but I'll be back before you know it. Have I ever let you down?

_Becky sighs and Izzy stands up, kissing her on the head._

Izzy: See you around. Love you.

Becky: Love you too.

Izzy holds out his hand, his scythe appears, and he disappears into thin air. Just then, Tommy, Merton, and Holden walk behind Becky. Becky stops Tommy and the other two stop as well.

Becky: Hey, Tommy! Did you find the psycho werewolf?

Tommy: Uh…Yeah, actually.

_Holden smirks and holds up his hand._

Becky: (seeing Holden) Oh. (to Tommy) What're you guys doing?

Holden: I'd love to chat, but we really have to be doing something. Maybe you and I could talk later, though?

_Merton steps defensively in between Holden and Becky._

Merton: Okay, mister, paws off my sibling!

_Holden does a small bow to Becky._

Holden: Ma'am.

_He turns to leave._

Tommy: We'd better follow him, Merton. C'mon.

Becky: Wait! What are you guys doing? What happened?

Merton: No time, Becky.

_They follow Holden and leave Becky alone._

Becky: Great. What am I supposed to do now?

_She turns back to her empty table and sighs unhappily, resting her head on her hands._

Voice: You look like you could use a friend.

_Becky looks over to see a pretty blonde girl her age, smiling sympathetically._

Becky: I-I've got plenty of friends. (pause) They just aren't here right now.

_The girl smiles and sits down across from her._

Girl: It's okay. I know how you must feel. It's tough going out to a club without anyone else. Besides, you look like you could be real fun to hang out with.

Becky: (pause) Really?

_The girl nods and holds out her hand._

Girl: My name is Summer.

_Becky smiles and shakes her hand._

Becky: Becky.

Summer: I know this sounds tacky, but I actually was just leaving now, and I just stopped because you looked like you weren't having fun. I have some friends I've gotta meet.

Becky: (her smile fading) I get it. It's okay.

Summer: No, don't get the wrong idea! I want you to hang out with me. In fact, I bet my friends would like you. Do you want to meet them?

Becky: (smiles) Okay.

Scene: Alley 

_Summer leads Becky down the alley, and Becky looks nervous._

Becky: It's a little dark out here…Are you sure your friends are nearby?

Summer: Positive.

Becky keeps walking ahead, looking around nervously. Two girls, one with black hair and the other with red, approach behind her next to Summer. They walk behind her and watch her, but don't say anything. Becky stops and furrows her brows, turning around. She jumps. The other two girls smile.

Black-haired Girl: Boo!

_They laugh. Becky catches her breath._

Black-haired Girl: Sorry. We couldn't help scaring you. (to Summer) Who is this?

Summer: This is our new friend Becky.

_The other two girls shake her hand._

Redhead: Nice to meet you. I'm Amber, and that's Raven. I guess you've already met Summer.

Becky: Yeah. So what do you guys want to do?

Amber: Well, we were going to our place to have some fun. Want to come?

Becky: (smiles) Sure.

Summer: Great. We'll lead the way.

Scene: Street 

_Tommy, Merton, and Holden are walking. Merton stays to one side of Tommy for safety._

Holden: All right, so here's what I'm saying: If it's your job to kill demons and things, then isn't it contradictory that you happen to be one of them?

Tommy: I'm not a demon.

Holden: But you're a werewolf.

Tommy: I don't kill everything that's not normal. I kill monsters.

Holden: Like werewolves.

Tommy: Not yet, but if you push me…

Merton: Holden, it's like this: Tommy is a good guy, and just because he happens to sprout fur and fangs every once in a while doesn't mean he can't fight the good fight. He only kills things that are bad.

Holden: Oh c'mon, don't tell me Tommy's never hurt anyone that didn't deserve it. Personally, I don't think he's looking at both sides of the story before he decides to kill something.

Tommy: I saw you gut your brother. How does that have another side?

Holden: I'm an animal. It's what I do. By the way, with all this threatening, I can't help but notice that for something supposedly evil, I'm not getting any more dead than before I met you. Admit it, Tom…you've got a soft spot for me. You won't kill me.

Tommy: And why would that be?

Holden: Because you know I'm right.

Tommy: Wrong again. You positive you know everything?

Holden: So why haven't you killed me yet?

Tommy: I'm just waiting for the right time.

_He walks ahead and Merton follows. They speak out of earshot of Holden._

Merton: So why really haven't you killed him yet?

Tommy: (pause, shrugs) I don't know. I just wouldn't feel right…I mean, I've never had to kill a werewolf before.

Merton: I know what you mean. What are you going to do once he really kills someone again?

Tommy: I'm thinking once we get to the Fighters, we can have them send Holden to that facility they've been keeping paranormal creatures in…That should keep him busy for awhile.

Scene: Abandoned Building, Interior 

The building is a little dirty, but inside it is decorated with various beautiful items. Summer, Amber, Raven, and Becky step inside. Becky looks impressed.

Becky: Wow…It's really big.

Summer: It's home.

Raven: It's great…We get to stay out all night, party all the time…

Becky: Are you guys seniors? I've never seen you around school…

Summer: We go to a private school.

Amber: So we were thinking…How would you like to move in with us?

Becky: What?

Raven: Yes, stick around, have some fun…

Summer: We want you to be our friend.

Becky: Um…Listen, it's getting late, so maybe I should—

Amber: Don't go! Please. I mean, we didn't mean to sound creepy.

Raven: We're just really close. We depend on each other, and it's not very often we ask someone else to join the group.

Summer opens a chest and pulls out a dusty bottle from inside. She holds it out to Becky.

Summer: What do you say, Becky? Join us?

Becky: Look, this is getting really weird, okay? I've got to get home anyway.

Summer: To your brother? He's too busy to worry about you.

Becky: How did you know I had a brother?

Amber: We can give you anything you want.

Summer: Popularity, power…

Raven: Think about it, Becky. No one pays any attention to you…It's about time you got the recognition you deserve…From Tommy, from Merton, from all the people who take you for granted…because you're important.

_Summer moves behind Becky, whispering into her ear._

Summer: Drink.

_Becky's face becomes set and she takes the bottle._

Becky: I'm through with being told what to do by the freaker. He's going to realize just how important I am to him.

_She drinks from the bottle._

Scene: Warehouse 

_Things from the Fighters' setup are still there, but the place looks trashed. Bodies are on the floor, and no sounds are being made. Tommy, Merton, and Holden stand in the doorway, looking shocked._

Holden: What happened here?

Tommy: I don't know…

Merton: This is…Is everyone dead?

Voice: Not quite everyone.

They turn to see Sarah approaching, looking disheveled and shaken. Tommy and Merton rush over to her.

Tommy: Sarah! Are you okay?

Sarah: I should say not, Mr. Dawkins. There was another attack on the facility…I fear I am the only one left.

Tommy: Who did this? Where did they go?

Sarah: I do not know. It was an organized attack by the same demons from before… Whoever it was, they wanted all of the Fighters gone.

Tommy: I'm sorry.

Sarah: Don't be. It is a hazard of the job. I have accepted it.

Tommy: We'll figure out who did this. Merton, could you get her out of here?

Merton: Sure, Tommy.

_Merton and Sarah walk away. Holden approaches Tommy._

Holden: So? Is she going to help me or not?

Tommy: I didn't get a chance to ask. She just lost all of her co-workers; give her some slack, okay?

Holden: No! No, Tommy, I'm not giving her slack. She's one of the people who did this to me, and she has to fix it.

Tommy: Well you're just gonna have to wait.

_Tommy walks away and Holden grabs him by the arm, growling._

Holden: If you don't get her to help me, I'll kill her.

_Tommy pulls away._

Tommy: Yeah, yeah…

Scene: Abandoned Building, Interior 

_Becky is on the floor, unconscious. The other three girls stand in a tight _group_, looking down at her._

Raven: I'm glad she decided to join us…I like her.

Summer: Of course. I picked her.

Amber: I can't wait until she turns…That's when things get really fun.

_All three of them smile and laugh, revealing sharp fangs._

TBC 

A/N: Detailed reviews, if you please. Thanks for reading!


	9. Part of the Team Part Two

Part of the Team (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

VampirePineapple- Thanks. Becky and Izzy _are_ cute. I love writing them. And yes, bonus points for you getting the movie reference. You seem to get most of them, so I think we have the same movie tastes.

Scene: Street 

_Tommy, Merton, Holden, and Sarah are headed toward the lair._

Holden: (to Sarah) So…You did the hero thing on me, right? Just curious about why I was picked instead of…I don't know, Merton.

_Merton smiles._

Merton: You really think I'm Chosen material? Gee, thanks.

Sarah: We at the Fighter's Order were running low on both time and staff, and so we had to act quickly on whoever might be qualified.

Holden: Is that just fancy talk for you picked me at random?

Sarah: If you want to get technical, yes.

Holden: Now that it's clear that Tommy's alive, I'm sure you take these powers off my hands, which would be appreciated. Also, I'll kill you if you don't.

Sarah: Seeing as everyone I have ever worked with in the Order was killed, your threat has little meaning to me, but while we're on the subject, I have neither the skill nor the incentive to take your powers back.

_Holden stops, and the others follow._

Holden: What are you saying?

_Tommy pats Holden on the shoulder patronizingly._

Tommy: Welcome to the hero club.

Holden: You're joking, right? I'm not going to be stuck with these powers forever, am I?

Sarah: It appears you will.

Holden: I don't accept that. You're going to find a way.

Sarah: Believe me, I am as regretful as you are that it was you who received the gift. As much as I hate to say it, you make your predecessor look competent.

Merton: (to Tommy) You don't have to take that, Tommy.

Tommy: Huh? What does predecessor mean?

Voice: Tommy!

_They turn to see Stacey approaching them angrily._

Tommy: Stacey! Look, this isn't the best time right now, so—

Stacey: Why didn't you tell me there was another Chosen?

Tommy: Well, I didn't get a chance to—

Stacey: And you were supposed to meet me at school today.

Tommy: I was with Holden, okay?

Stacey: Oh, the evil werewolf? You'd rather spend time with him?

Tommy: You know I don't mean that.

Stacey: I thought we agreed we were going to talk more, and I find out that something big has happened and you don't even bother to tell me.

Tommy: Stacey, all of this happened yesterday. I had to go rescue Sarah today. I didn't even go to school.

_Stacey notices Sarah, Merton, and Holden and loses her look of anger._

Stacey: Oh. So you weren't flaking out on me?

Tommy: No, I promise.

Stacey: Okay then. (pause) That was the old me showing through again, wasn't it?

Tommy: I think so.

Stacey: I'm sorry.

Tommy: (smiles) We all make mistakes, Stacey.

Holden: I like her. (looks her up and down) Nice legs.

Tommy: (growls) Back off, Holden.

Stacey: So let me get this right…Holden is the new Chosen, right?

Merton: God help us all.

Stacey: And Sarah is the one from the Fighters you told me about?

Tommy: Yep.

Stacey: And you had to rescue her because…?

Tommy: Some demons killed the rest of the Fighters.

Sarah: This is all very well and good, but if you all don't mind terribly, I'd like to get inside again sometime tonight.

A demon suddenly jumps out of nowhere beside her and she screams, jumping back. Tommy and Holden wolf out and Tommy runs at the demon, tossing it to the side and away from Sarah. It gets back up and sees Stacey in the way, so it pushes her hard to the ground before running toward Sarah again. Tommy gets into a fight with it. Holden sees Stacey on the ground, knocked out.

Holden: Uh, the chick's on the ground here, so maybe someone could…

He looks for someone, but Tommy is in the fight, Sarah is keeping her distance, and Merton is distracted by watching the fight. Holden finally sighs and stoops down to help Stacey up. Flashes of the woman from the theater flash by and he shakes his head, stopping and looking at Stacey. Cut to Tommy. He snaps the demon's neck and drops it to the ground. He looks at Sarah.

Tommy: Are you okay?

Sarah: I'm fine, Mr. Dawkins. Thank you.

Tommy sees Holden stooping over Stacey and notices his stare. He approaches them and bends down beside Holden, taking Stacey's hand as she's waking up.

Tommy: Here, Stacey, let me help you…Don't get up too fast.

He helps her to her feet, keeping an eye on Holden.

Merton: Well, this night was fun. In fact, I wish we could have this kind of fun all the time.

Tommy: I'm just glad everyone's okay.

Merton: I wonder why that demon showed up.

Stacey: He just pushed me away and went for Sarah—I don't think he was randomly attacking people.

Tommy: I agree.

Sarah: The demon was likely working for whoever sent the demons to the Fighter's headquarters.

Merton: Which begs the question: Who sent the demons?

Scene: Emerson Woods

Tate is walking through the woods, his brows furrowed. He searches the area.

Tate: This is bloody great. Out in the middle of nowhere and still nothing…

He stops when he sees a young woman dressed in ancient clothing.

Tate: Or not. (to girl) What are you doing out here?

The girl says nothing.

Tate: Hello? I'm talking to you.

The young woman lifts a skeletal arm, revealing her to be dead, and points behind Tate. He furrows his brows as something flies into view, landing behind him. He slowly turns around, his eyes widening. He backs away. The camera pans up on the demon from the end of last season. It starts on a pair of bare feet with red skin, moving up long legs to a short leather dress with curves, and finally to her face. Her face is exotic but human save for the color, with yellow eyes and extremely long hair. Two large wings spread from her back, and a bloody sword is in her hand. In the other hand, she holds a dripping severed head. Tate looks on in fear, unable to say anything. The other demon, with the silver skin and blue eyes, approaches from the right. Both of their faces remain emotionless. The red demon looks him up and down.

Red Demon: It's him.

The red demon doesn't move, but the silver demon walks toward Tate and lifts up a clawed hand, ready to strike.

Tate: And this is me leaving now.

Tate disappears, and the silver demon swats at thin air.

Silver Demon: Shall we track him?

Red Demon: No…I have plans for him.

Silver Demon: Do you mean…?

The red demon gives a small, almost undetectable smile.

Red Demon: We're bringing him back.

Scene: The Lair

Tommy, Holden, Merton, Sarah, Stacey, and Lori are in the lair.

Lori: (looking at Sarah) You brought her back? Why?

Merton: It's a long story.

Stacey: The Fighters got killed and Tommy's supposed to protect her.

Merton: Okay, maybe not that long.

Lori: Funny, before now we were supposed to be "incompetent"…

Tommy: Guys, it's just temporary. Until we find out what's after the Fighters, it's not safe for her.

Sarah: If you children would kindly listen to me for a moment, I'd like to speak on my own behalf.

They turn their attention to her.

Sarah: I am not asking for your protection, Mr. Dawkins. It would be a waste of your abilities to watch over me when there are more important things at hand.

Tommy: Parks, listen—

Sarah: Something dark is in Pleasantville. I do not know what, but I do know it's powerful and it has killed many people. If you don't stop it, keeping me safe will be the least of your problems.

At that moment, Tate appears next to Stacey, who yells out and jumps in surprise.

Tate: (to Tommy) There's a demon in the woods.

Holden: (smiles) You can teleport? That's wicked awesome! Listen, if you're not busy, can we talk about power removal? 'Cause I've got this—

Tommy: What kind of demon?

Tate: A big one. Kind of red. Shaped like a person.

Sarah: Yes, but do you have anything useful to say about it?

Tommy: Uh, Parks? Can you let me do the questioning?

Sarah glances at him, then takes a step back and motions for him to continue.

Tommy: Do you have anything useful to say about it?

Tate: I didn't stay very long.

Lori: Well what happened?

Tate: I sensed some powerful magic in the woods, so when I went to track it, I found her instead.

Lori: Who?

Tate: The demon.

Tommy: So she was a girl?

Tate: Yeah, with wings and a sword. There was another demon with her, silver, in a white robe.

Merton: Were they hot?

Everyone looks toward him.

Merton: D'I mean…were they evil?

Tate: I don't know, Merton, maybe you can take a look at her new severed head and let me know what you think.

Stacey: Do you guys think this is the dark power that Ms. Parker is talking about?

Merton: Even if it's not, I don't think there are many things that get much darker.

Scene: Pleasantville High

A pair of pointy black heels step into view. Cut to the hallway as people stare at the person in heels in awe. The camera cuts back to the heels and pans up to reveal Becky, wearing tight black and sunglasses, looking commanding. Heidi approaches her from the crowd nervously.

Heidi: Becky?

Becky: The one and only.

Heidi: Wow, you look great!

Becky: I know.

Becky smiles, breaking her cool calm with a giggle and taking off the sunglasses.

Becky: Isn't it awesome?

They both giggle and jump up and down. An attractive young man from the crowd starts toward them and Heidi turns to Becky with wide eyes.

Heidi: Oh my gosh, it's Brett McKune!

Becky: No way! He's like, the hottest guy in school. (sees him close) Okay, shut up, Heidi.

He stops and they both smile.

Becky: H-Hey, Brett.

Brett: Hey, Becky. I, uh, couldn't help but notice that you look hot now.

Becky: (smiles) Thanks.

Brett: So listen, if you wanted to meet me after football practice today, I would let you.

Heidi: Sorry, but she's got a boyfr—

Becky: Sure, I'm free. I'll see you tonight.

Brett: Make that lunch.

Becky: Okay.

Brett: Cool.

He smiles and walks away. Heidi looks at Becky with surprise.

Heidi: Aren't you still dating Izzy Taylor?

Becky: Well, yeah, of course, Izzy's just too busy to be with me. I mean, I'm just hanging out with Brett today. It's not it's a date or whatever.

Scene: Cafeteria

Becky is with Brett.

Brett: So listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight.

Becky looks unsure.

Becky: I don't know, I mean, I…

Suddenly, a little mini-Merton appears on her shoulder in a white robe with wings and a halo.

Mini-Merton Angel: Don't do it, Becky! You have a boyfriend!

Becky looks down at the mini-Merton, appalled.

Becky: Ew! Why are you my conscience, freaker?

Mini-Merton Angel: I feel it's my duty as your big brother to make sure you make clearheaded decisions. Also, white isn't my color, so you'd better appreciate it.

Another mini-Merton, this one in red with horns and a pitchfork, appears on her other shoulder.

Mini-Merton Devil: Don't listen to him. Izzy's not around anyway. Go ahead and go on the date.

Becky: Well, he is really hot…

Mini-Merton Angel: What would Izzy say to that, huh? When did he ever do anything to hurt you?

Mini-Merton Devil: C'mon, he's just a dead guy. How hard could he take it?

Mini-Merton Angel: (to Devil) Hey, don't be encouraging her!

Mini-Merton Devil: Did we ask for your opinion, birdman?

Mini-Merton Angel: Becky, don't listen to him. (to the side) I always knew I was a bad influence on her!

Mini-Merton Devil: Think about it this way: If you go out with Brett McKune, that makes you the most popular girl in school. Izzy Taylor's a loser. If you want to be respected, you need to move up the social ladder a few steps.

Becky: (smiles) Yeah, I do.

Brett: Uh…Who are you talking to?

Becky: No one. Yeah, I'll go on a date with you.

Mini-Merton Angel: Becky, no!

Becky swats him away and flings him off her shoulder. The Mini-Merton Devil giggles maniacally and disappears in a poof of red smoke. Brett takes Becky by the arm and they walk away together.

Scene: The Lair

Tommy and Sarah are talking. Stacey, Merton and Lori are nearby. Holden approaches Tate casually.

Holden: (smiles) Heya, Tate. Remember me?

Tate: Sure. You killed people, turned Tommy evil, and ran away like a little girl once we had our backs turned.

Holden: Cool, then you didn't forget me. You did forget, however, to mention my charms and my generous treatment of Merton.

Tate: Oh yeah, you did get Dingle drunk, didn't you? (smiles) That was pretty funny.

Holden: Exactly. I like you, Tate, because unlike Tommy, you've got a great sense of humor. You'd make a fantastic werewolf. You ever given some thought into going into lycanthropy?

Tate: Eh, been there, done that. Not as fun as it sounds on paper, at least not to me.

Holden: So you've been a werewolf before?

Tate: Sure.

Holden: Has everyone in your little group been bitten at some point in time?

Tate: Weird coincidence, huh?

Holden: Well, you know what they say, you've never lived life until you've changed into something else. Okay, Tate, let me get right to the point: You're a warlock, right?

Tate: If you're asking me to do magic, the answer is no.

Holden: But you teleported here. That's magic, right?

Tate: That was life or death.

Holden: So it's okay to use magic every once in a while, but not all the time?

Tate: Don't start with me; I've had a long day.

Holden: (raises his hands) Hey, don't get pissy at me, I'm just saying that keeping your powers bottled up doesn't make much sense. So you can't use magic but you do anyway, and Tommy can't eat people but he can kill me? Quite frankly, I don't get your crazy little system.

Tate: In case you didn't get it, Tommy's not going to kill you. Whether it's because you deserve to live or he just doesn't know what to do with you is up to you to decide. Oh, and also? While we're on the subject of empty threats, I can't help but observe your lack of killing people.

Holden: If you knew anything about werewolves, Tate, you'd know that we only need to eat people to survive. I don't need to kill anyone right now, so why waste a perfectly good victim, y'know?

Tate: Uh-huh. And this wouldn't have anything to do with this enormously powerful good magic that you just received, reminding you of every innocent person you've ever killed, right?

Holden: (pause) No.

Tate: Okay, I'll leave it for now, but just so you know…I can see them too.

He pats Holden on the back and walks away. Cut to Tommy and Sarah.

Tommy: Are you sure you don't want me stay at your hotel and protect you or something? I mean, that demon is still out there.

Sarah: Much like what happened with my husband, I'll only ask that you destroy the demon that killed the Fighters and I'll be satisfied with that. I do want to thank you, however, for ensuring my safety from the headquarters.

Tommy: (nods) Anything for a friend, Parks.

Sarah gives a small smile.

Sarah: Thank you, Tommy.

She holds out her hand, and Tommy shakes it.

Sarah: I will try to contact another division of the Fighters to see if there any survivors, and I will inform you if I or any other Fighter discovers something new about our demon. I will contact you shortly, Mr. Dawkins.

Tommy: I'll be counting on it. See ya around.

Sarah starts to walk away, but stops and turns back.

Sarah: Oh, and one more thing.

Tommy: Yeah?

Sarah: In the matter of Holden…There is work to be done. I will expect you to help him.

Tommy: I don't think Holden really wants my help.

Sarah: Yes…but he needs it.

She nods and walks away. Merton, Lori, and Stacey approach.

Lori: Wow, I'm really not going to miss her.

Merton: Darn, now we have to fight this vaguely described dark power all by our lonesome.

Stacey: Now that there are two Chosens, it shouldn't be too hard to fight her though, right?

Tommy: Well…I guess two werewolves with superpowers are better than one. What do you say, Holden?

He turns to Holden, who is standing nearby in thought. He looks up at Tommy and gives a bright smile.

Holden: What do I say? How 'bout…no?

Tommy: All right, I know I said I would take care of the Chosen stuff, but…(sigh) Would you please help us?

Holden: Tommy, I want to make some things clear, just for future reference, okay? First and foremost, I'm not a good guy. I'm meant for stirring up trouble and eating people so that self-righteous heroes like you can try to beat me up or run me out of town or something. Not to say I don't like you, I just think we come from opposite sides of the track. Secondly, I'm hearing a lot of asking about me doing hero stuff with you, but did it ever occur to you that this twist of fate is because you're supposed to learn something and not me?

Tommy: No.

Merton: Like what? How to annoy someone?

Holden: Picking up the sarcasm, Merton. Turn that frown upside down, huh? (to Tommy) And another thing, no one seems to be picking up that I don't really want this job. From now on, my goal is going to be getting back to normal so I can eat people in peace, ya got me?

Tommy: You know what I think, Holden? I think you don't want to kill people anymore. I think somewhere in your gigantic, genius brain…you want to be like me.

Holden: (smirks) Is that so?

Tommy nods. Holden laughs and nods in response.

Holden: Okay. I'll bite, Tommy. You want killing? I'll show you killing.

He walks away. Tommy shouts at him as he's walking.

Tommy: C'mon, this is stupid! I know you're not going to do anything!

Holden: You'll know exactly what I've done in the paper tomorrow, because I'm going to find some helpless broad and eat her. Sound like a plan to you?

Tommy: (rolls his eyes) Would you just come back?

Holden: Why don't you stop me then?

Holden waves, but doesn't turn around.

Holden: See ya around, Tom.

Lori: You're not going after him?

Tommy: Nope.

Merton: It doesn't bother you that some helpless girl might be devoured tonight?

Tommy: Holden didn't kill those people when we were out in the middle of nowhere…I don't think he's going to be killing anyone for a while.

Scene: The Factory, Interior

Becky and Brett sit at the bar together. Becky stares at Brett's neck, the straw of her drink in her mouth like she'd stopped mid-sip.

Brett: (pause) You okay?

Becky shakes her head.

Becky: Huh? Oh yeah. Totally. I'm just kinda thirsty.

She smiles and laughs.

Becky: So…How do you like school?

Brett: It's okay.

Becky: Heh…Math is really hard, huh?

Brett: Yeah I guess.

Becky: Um…You want to dance?

Scene: The Factory, Exterior

Izzy steps up, wearing a black leisure suit and holding a small bouquet of daisies. He straightens his jacket.

Izzy: All right, Becky, get ready for the Izzmiester.

He steps inside.

Scene: The Factory, Interior

Becky and Brett are dancing together to a slow song.

Brett: I have something I want to confess…I've never met a girl like you before.

Becky: (laughs nervously) That's, um, that's good right?

Brett: Yeah, it is. I just feel like you're the only girl I can really open up to.

Becky: We haven't really talked about anything.

Brett: We didn't have to. You said everything with your eyes.

Becky: Oh. That's romantic.

Brett: Thanks.

They dance quietly for a while, Becky looking nervous.

Brett: Becky…Would you mind if I said something personal?

Becky: No.

Brett: I've been wanting to kiss you all night.

Becky looks surprised.

Becky: Oh. You don't see me stopping you.

Cut to the doors. Izzy walks inside, looking around him casually. At the bar nearby, Heidi notices him and her eyes widen. She approaches him.

Heidi: Izzy! What are you doing here? Becky said you were on a business trip.

Izzy: Oh yeah, I was. I got back early and figured I'd surprise Becky.

Heidi: Oh, well, I'm sure that would definitely surprise her…

He nods and starts to walk past her when she steps in his way and blocks him.

Heidi: But she's not here right now! She said she was going to stay home tonight.

Izzy: What are you talking about? She always comes here on Fridays.

Heidi: I-I'm sure not every Friday, I mean—

Izzy: (furrows his brows) Doesn't she usually go with you?

Heidi: (pause) Yes.

Izzy: Then she is here?

Heidi: (shifty eyes, nervous) Maybe.

Izzy: (laughs) Okay, joke's over. Where is she?

He walks past her and looks through the crowd, his smile suddenly fading. Cut to the dance floor, where Becky and Brett are kissing. Cut to Izzy, looking heartbroken. He looks down at his bouquet and looks even sadder, turning away. He walks away, throwing the bouquet into the nearest trash bin and walking out. Cut to the dance floor. Becky and Brett pull apart.

Becky: Wow. That was…

A jock approaches Brett from behind and pats him on the back, smiling.

Jock: Way to go, Brett! She's hot!

Brett: (smiles) I know.

Jock: You gonna score tonight or what?

Brett: Play my cards right. (turns to Becky) Right, Becky?

Becky: What?

Brett: (laughs, to jock) She's just messin' around. See ya at school tomorrow.

The other jock nods and leaves. Becky suddenly pushes away, his brows furrowed.

Becky: What were you talking about?

Brett: About what?

Becky: About scoring tonight.

Brett: Well, I just meant that you and I were gonna…you know, do it.

Becky: No we aren't. I barely even know you, Brett.

Brett: (getting mad) C'mon, I take you out on a nice date, I feed you all this crap about how we connect, and you're not even gonna put out?

Becky: What? But…But I thought you liked me.

Brett: (smirks) Look, you're attractive enough, but let's face it, personality-wise? I could find better.

Becky's eyes suddenly turn a light shade of purple and she looks at him angrily, her eyes moving toward his neck. She punches him hard in the face and sends him to the ground. The crowd parts in surprised, and Becky looks at her fist in surprise.

Becky: Whoa. How did I do that?

She looks at the crowd, then turns and runs away. Summer, Raven, and Amber approach the front of the crowd, watching her and smiling.

Summer: It's already starting.

Scene: The Factory, Exterior

Holden watches all of the teens contemplatively.

Holden: Tom doesn't think I'll kill anyone anymore, huh? We'll just see about that. Now what innocent, nubile young thing can I kill to demonstrate my…

He notices Becky leaving The Factory in a hurry. He smiles.

Holden: Perfect.

He follows her around a corner.

Holden: Becky, right? Merton's little sister?

Becky: Look, evil freak, I don't want to talk to you right now, so—

He grabs her by the shoulders.

Holden: Hey, easy! Don't be so touchy. It's not like I'm going to torture you, right? I'll tell you what: As a favor to Merton, I'll kill you first, then eat you.

Becky looks scared.

Becky: But you're good now.

Holden: That all depends on who you ask. Generally speaking, I don't kill to get to people, but in this case, I'm making an exception.

Becky: I'll scream.

Holden: Good. I want Tommy to know what I'm doing anyway.

Becky: He won't care. I'm not even part of the team anyway, right?

Holden: Of course you are. I wouldn't pick you if you weren't important.

Becky: (smiles) Really? You really think I am?

Holden: Totally, and I respect that, Beckster.

Becky's face suddenly turns to anger.

Becky: Beckster?

Holden: Did I say something? 'Cause I thought I was being complimentary there.

Becky: That's all I ever mean to guys! I'm either little Beckster or some girl to get laid with! Why can't guys be sensitive and caring?

Holden: I'm sorry, Becky. I promise I'll be a gentleman.

Holden wolfs out and picks her up by the shoulders, throwing her to the ground. She screams and brushes the hair out of her face, revealing purple eyes again. Holden snarls and jumps down on top of her, pinning her down.

Becky: Get away from me, you freak!

Holden: This'll only take a second.

He leans down toward her, stopping by her neck. Flashes of the girl from the theater appear, and then James in the bathroom. Cut back to the ground. Holden shakes his head, setting his face angrily again and starting for her throat, but stopping again. He shuts his eyes in frustration, then growls angrily.

Holden: Son of a—

Becky hisses at him and pushes him off, sending him much farther than should be possible and sliding him on the ground. She gets up and hisses again, revealing sharp fangs, and then runs away. Holden stands up, angrily kicking over a trash can.

Holden: Damn it!

Scene: The Lair

Becky quietly sneaks in, now looking normal. She looks around and hears the sounds of Merton showering in his bathroom. She starts to sneak past, but stops. Cut to the shower. Merton washes his hair, singing obnoxiously, using a bar of soap as a microphone.

Merton: It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A! It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!

Cut to outside the bathroom. Becky's eyes are now purple again and her teeth have fangs. She looks toward the door hungrily, reaching for the doorknob.

**TBC**

A/N: I'll be working on the next chapter shortly. Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas vacation! And remember, detailed reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


	10. Part of the Team Part Three

Part of the Team (Part Three)

By: Obscurus Lupa

Scene: The Lair, Where We Left Off 

_Merton is still singing in the shower. Becky hungrily eyes the bathroom door and reaches for the knob, her eyes violet. Just before she reaches the knob, the door flies open and she is smacked in the face, falling aside. Merton, a towel around his waist and his eyes closed because of the soap, makes his way across the room, reaches into his dresser and pulls out some clothes at random, and then goes back into the bathroom, unnoticing of what's happened. He continues singing when he enters the bathroom. Becky sits up on the ground, her eyes normal again, looking worried._

Becky: I was going to attack the freaker…What is going _on _with me?

She rubs her forehead and stands up, heading for the mirror. She checks herself over when her reflection suddenly disappears. Her eyes widen and her mouth falls open, revealing she still has fangs. She feels the fangs with her tongue.

Becky: I'm a vampire? This is just perfect! What is everyone at school going to think?

Cut to outside the lair. Tate listens at the door, his brows furrowed.

Scene: State U, Tommy's Dorm

Tommy works at his desk on some homework. He rubs his head in frustration, sighing and looking at the clock. He yawns and shuts his book when his chair is suddenly spun around by Holden, smiling as usual.

Holden: Tommy!

Tommy: Jeez, Holden! What're tryin' to do, scare me?

Holden: You know, you should treat your guests more courteously, Tom, but since you mentioned it…Yes, I am.

Tommy: Well congratulations, it worked. Now get out of my dorm.

Holden: I've been thinking a lot lately—That is to say, more than normal—and I've come to a conclusion about my current situation.

Tommy: Yeah?

Holden: Yeah, and it brought me back to my fate idea…The fact that we're linked by fate?

Tommy: (rolls his eyes) Not this again…

Holden: I still think this was meant to be, and I'll tell ya why: I was supposed to get these powers, much like you did, and I'm supposed to have a grand purpose in all of this…but unlike you, I'm supposed to use these gifts for the real reason we have them.

Tommy: And what reason would that be?

Holden: (smirks) Power.

Holden backs up, motioning for Tommy to stand.

Holden: I still think I'm going to teach you a lesson, though, so please, step up…Class is in session, hero.

Tommy stands up.

Tommy: You have got to be kidding me.

Holden: I want to be honest with you, Tommy, because I know that as a friend you would want me to be: I'm going to kill you tonight…but if it's any consolation, I'll take care of Stacey for you in your absence. I always had a thing for redheads, you know.

Tommy: (growls) You even touch Stacey and I'll—

Holden: Go ahead and kill me then! Let's see exactly how our powers match up, shall we?

Tommy: Holden, I'm not going to fight you.

Holden punches him in the face and smirks.

Holden: How 'bout now?

Tommy, now looking angry, wolfs out and hits Holden back. Holden wipes a bloody lip and laughs.

Holden: There's my guy!

Tommy: I'm warning you now. Get out of here before this gets messy.

Holden: Hey, I'm all for messy. Messes aren't any fun without it.

Holden illuminates himself and his eyes glow gold. Tommy sighs and his eyes turn green.

Tommy: Are we really gonna have to do this?

Holden: (nods) Afraid so. Ladies first?

Tommy rolls his eyes and swings at Holden, who ducks and swings out his leg, tripping Tommy up. Once Tommy lands, he jerks out his hands and pushes Holden's feet out from under him, sending him to the ground as well. Tommy flips up to his feet and gets in a fighting stance as Holden stands quickly. Tommy hits him in the face and he backs up, picking up a lamp and hitting Tommy over the head with it.

Tommy: Hey, easy! I have to pay for this stuff!

Holden casually approaches a CD rack and topples it over, breaking the CDs. He shrugs innocently.

Holden: Whoops.

Tommy: Oh, well those were my roommate's, but still.

He kicks Holden in the gut and sends him into a dresser. Holden picks up Tommy and throws him across the room and into the desk, breaking the desk and another lamp as well. Tommy growls and stands up, grabbing Holden by the shoulders and spinning him around, tossing him into the wall and cracking it slightly. They race toward each other and, as if in slow motion, both raise fists glowing of gold and green. The speed returns to normal when the fists make contact with each opposite face, sending them both back a few steps. Tommy wipes a bloody nose.

Tommy: C'mon, Holden, you don't have to do this. I know you didn't hurt those people when we were stranded, so I know some part of you doesn't want to be evil anymore.

Holden: Here we go again with the good versus evil bit…Doesn't that get the least bit old to you?

Tommy: You can still walk away from this. I'd still let you help me…and you can be one of those heroes you hate so much.

Holden: A) I don't hate heroes, I just like to annoy them, and B) I don't want to help you. I know you think I've suddenly become some holy guy like you, but newsflash, Tommy: I'm not part of your little team. I'm in your face, straight up, eat-little-children-and-play-with-their-insides evil!

Tommy: I thought good and evil didn't mean anything to you.

Holden: Yeah, well maybe I've changed my mind.

He lunges at Tommy again and they both tumble to the floor, rolling over and over, each trying to get the upper hand and hitting each other. They finally break apart and separate again, both seeming to be wearing down. Tommy leans against one bed and Holden against the other, both of them out of breath.

Tommy: So what do you want to do? Keep fighting until we both kill each other?

Holden: Not really; just you. (pause) Me killing you, I mean.

Tommy: Why do you want to kill me so much now when you thought we were supposed to be such great buddies before? What've you got to prove?

Holden: Just that I'm the better werewolf, and now that I'm a Chosen guy like you, the world doesn't need a Tommy Dawkins anymore.

Tommy: Okay, so say that something really did happen to me and you were the only Chosen…Are you gonna save people?

Holden: Do I need to justify that with an answer?

Tommy: I'm serious. And you know what? I think you would.

Holden: Oh great, is this the part where I'm supposed to have this big redeeming moment and you teach me the error of my ways?

Tommy: Oh, so you're making errors nowadays?

Holden: Don't try that with me.

Tommy: Try what?

Holden: The twisting words thing. I'm the master of that art; you aren't going to get to me.

Tommy: I'm just pointing out the truth about you. Isn't that what you do?

Holden: Since you seem to know me so well, why don't you tell me about it? I'm dying to know what I'm like.

They both start to stand up as they speak.

Tommy: All right…You were a normal guy, kinda like me…and you got attacked and turned into something else. Unlike me, you lost who you were before and became evil. Now that you've gotten this magic to protect mankind, you're starting to remember all of the people you took away from it. And maybe, just maybe, you're starting to realize that you aren't such a nice guy anymore.

Holden: (shakes his head) Tommy, you aren't going to do that.

Tommy: Do what?

Holden: You know what! You aren't going to make me feel guilty!

Tommy: It's not me that's doing it. It's all you.

Holden: You know, we could argue about this all day, but mostly, I'd just like to get back to the fighting.

Tommy: So what about James?

Holden: What about him?

Tommy: Are you just going to forget him like all your other victims?

Holden doesn't say anything.

Tommy: Or are you going to fulfill that higher purpose you were talking to him about?

Holden slowly gets out of his fighting stance.

Scene: The Lair

Merton leaves the bathroom, now dressed, drying his hair with a towel. He turns and runs into Tate, yelling out and jumping.

Tate: Are you okay?

Merton: I was, until someone decided to give me a heart attack…

Tate: Sorry.

Merton gives him a look.

Tate: Okay, I'm really not. Are you hurt or not?

Merton: Is there any reason I should be?

Tate: Becky attacked you.

Merton: (furrows his brows) Uh…no she didn't.

Tate: I heard her talking about it through the door. Well, she tried to attack you I mean…She said she's turned into a vampire or something.

Merton: What? When did this happen?

Tate: Surely you saw that she was different, or something that would've clued you in?

Merton: Considering you just found out about her now, I don't think you saw anything different about her before now either.

Tate: No, but I don't live with her. Are you trying to tell me that you didn't notice that your sister became a vampire? She was right in the room a few minutes ago.

Merton: I was occupied with something else, something non-sister related.

Tate: Look, she sounded put-off, like she wasn't totally evil, so I think that with this breed you won't turn into a vampire until you've drank blood.

Merton: Since when do you know so much about vampires?

Tate: Since I hunted them for years for killing my parents.

Merton: Oh yeah. You never did tell me, did you ever find the ones who killed them?

Tate: Long story, but in a nutshell I killed one of them and the other one was staked by one of the vampires she sired, who I in turn killed and became K'Heshma.

Merton: Oh cool, so that's how it happened…Why exactly did you kill a demon you knew you would become?

Tate: He wanted to kill Becky.

Merton: Why?

Tate: Because she staked his girlfriend.

Merton: How did Becky get the initiative to do that?

Tate: She saw a vision of her killing you.

Merton: Becky?

Tate: The vampire.

Merton: The vampire had a vision of Becky killing me?

Tate: No, Becky had a vision of the vampire killing you.

Merton: And why was I the victim?

Tate: Because she tried to be good because Friedrich was under a spell to not kill anymore because Tommy hired him out, but she gave in to bloodlust and decided to kill an old friend.

Merton: We were friends? Did I know her before or after the vampire thing?

Tate: Before. She was Lisa's sister.

Merton: Lisa has a sister?

Tate: Look, forget all this. Becky's going to kill people, remember?

Merton: Oh yeah. So we just, uh…We have to kill the head vampire, right? And then all the half vampires, the ones who haven't killed yet, will return to normal.

Tate: Right.

Merton: I knew it! This is just like the 1987 horror film The Lost Boys!

Tate: (getting impatient) Right, so—

Merton: Schumacher went on to direct the rather embarrassing Batman and Robin, but aside from the weird nipple suits, I think it had some merit as a—

Tate: Merton, I don't care.

Merton: This is important. I always do the movie references. Usually the movie aids the fighting in some way.

Tate: I know about The Lost Boys, Merton, I've seen it.

Merton: Aw, now I can't do the summary thing…

Tate: Can we go now please?

Merton: Tommy's more fun than you. He would've smacked me over the head and done the, "What happened in the movie?" thing even if he had seen the movie.

Tate smacks Merton over the head.

Merton: Thank you.

Tate opens Merton's closet and starts grabbing stakes and crossbows.

Tate: Now I say we go on a vampire hunt.

Merton: Di—uh—Y'mean now?

Tate: Do you want your sister to turn evil?

Merton: But we need Tommy. Fighting is hard.

Tate: Fine. You get your big superhero, and I'll be a man.

Tate leaves. Merton looks offended.

Merton: I am a man. (pause) Hey, those are my weapons!

Merton follows him.

Scene: Vampire Hideout

Summer, Amber, and Raven are lounging in various places. Amber files her nails and Raven reads a magazine while Summer brushes her hair.

Amber: I'm bored. Can't we kill someone?

Summer: Be patient. I want to wait for—

The door opens and Becky steps inside.

Summer: (smiles) Becky.

They all stand up and approach her.

Becky: Okay, I'm pretty sure that I'm turning into a bloodsucking freak or whatever, and that didn't happen until after I came here.

Summer: It's okay, Becky. I know becoming a vampire is strange…but just let the change wash over you. You'll be better for it.

Becky: I don't want to be a vampire! I mean, I'm a teenage girl; I can't go without a mirror, and hello? No tanning? Are you guys crazy or something?

Raven: We chose you for a reason…because you're meant for something better than sitting alone at The Factory wishing someone would pay attention to you. You can make them pay attention now. You can be part of something.

Becky: Well, being alone isn't so bad…So can you just reverse this vampire thing and leave me alone?

Amber: Sorry…once the change has started, you can't reverse it. You'll still be human until the change is complete…until you feed. But no one can resist the bloodlust.

Becky: I can't kill anyone! My boyfriend is so going to find out!

Summer: You can't fight this forever. Just give in…Taste the blood.

The three of them surround Becky, getting touchy feely. Becky looks nervous.

Becky: I-I need some help.

She pulls away from them and runs away.

Scene: Alley

Becky walks nervously down the alley.

Becky: Who am I going to get help from? No one even notices I'm here…Maybe the freaker is still at home.

She runs into Izzy suddenly.

Becky: Izzy! Oh good, it's you. There is some weird stuff going on and I really need your help.

Izzy still looks hurt and folds his arms.

Izzy: Oh yeah?

Becky: (pause) Yeah. So anyway, there's these girls and they—

Izzy: Becky, I'm not going to help you.

Becky: (half smiling) What?

Izzy: Whatever it is, I'm not helping you.

Becky: Why not?

Izzy: Who was that guy in The Factory?

Becky's eyes widen in recognition, then she looks worried.

Becky: Oh. Oh, Izzy, that-that wasn't…I mean, I…Look, this is serious, okay? I'm totally freaking out. We'll talk about this later. So there's these vampire chicks, and they saw me at The Factory, and so one of them, Summer—

Izzy: Becky…

Becky cuts off. Izzy looks sad.

Izzy: There's something about when you're dying…Your whole life is ending and you really have to think carefully about how you spend your last moments. I know from experience; I've had a lot of them. But y'know, out of all those moments…the one that meant the most to me was the very last one I had. (pause) And I spent it with you.

Becky says nothing. Izzy takes a deep breath.

Izzy: I don't know why you were kissing that guy, and I'm not sure what I did to make you think I didn't care about you…but I did. And you really hurt me.

Becky: Izzy, that wasn't me, that was because of the vamp…I mean, I think it was…You know I really love you.

Izzy: Yeah. I know you do.

Izzy disappears, leaving a sad Becky.

Scene: Vampire Hideout

There is a knock on the door and Summer answers it, revealing Becky on the other side.

Becky: I, um…I thought about your offer…and I accept.

The three vampires smile and surround her, bringing her inside.

Scene: Street

Tate and Merton look to be searching for the vampires, weapons in hand. Tate is calm while Merton is jumpy and nervous.

Merton: Thinking back on when I agreed to come, I realize now that this is intensely stupid. Can't we just get Tommy and have him track the vampire down with his wolfy senses?

Tate: Vampires don't have scents.

Merton: True, but Becky does.

Tate: Look, we can't depend on Tommy to solve all of our problems. Sometimes we have to do things on our own.

Merton: As I recall, the last time we were sparring vampires together without Tommy, we were all nearly killed.

Tate: We weren't ready then.

Merton: I see. And how are we ready now?

Tate: I have a stake, which will go into the vampire's chest. The vampire will then proceed to turn to dust.

Merton: So what happens after we're ambushed and killed?

Tate: Fine, Merton. You want to go back? Do it. I'm not.

Tate continues forward faster.

Merton: Tate, you can't go and fight the vampire alone. There's probably more than one.

Tate: I don't need Tommy to rescue me, Merton. I've fought vampires long before he came along.

Merton catches up to him.

Merton: Is this about you not really being the Chosen?

Tate: I'm over that.

Merton: Clearly not.

Tate: (angry) If you're so great at reading people, then why couldn't you tell that your sister was turning into an evil vampire?

Merton: (getting mad) I was distracted, okay? Remember, the new Chosen? You know, the one who isn't you.

Tate: That's it!

Tate lunges at Merton and they both fall on the ground. Tate starts to strangle him when they hear a scream, both of them turning their heads to the right. They look at each other, then let go of each other and get up, racing toward the sound.

Scene: Alley

Raven and Amber hold a frightened young woman in place in front of Becky. Summer stands next to Becky, looking confident.

Summer: All right, Becky…You want to be part of the group, you have to drink her blood. Once you've done that, you're one of us.

Becky looks nervous.

Becky: I-I don't know if I can do this…

Summer: It's easy. Just relax…let yourself go.

Becky shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens her eyes, they are purple again, and she now has fangs. She eyes the young woman's neck.

Young Woman: Please let me go…I have a family.

Raven covers her mouth, laughing.

Raven: I guess we'll have to kill them too, won't we?

An arrow suddenly goes flying past her head. All of them girls turn to see Tate and Merton in the alley. Merton stands a little behind Tate. Tate holds a crossbow, pointing it at them.

Tate: Sorry. Didn't mean to miss.

The three vampires hiss. Amber rushes at them while Raven holds the young woman. Amber knocks the crossbow out of Tate's hands and he pulls out a stake, fighting her. Merton rushes toward Becky and grabs her by the shoulders.

Merton: Becky, are you all right? They didn't hurt you, did they?

Becky hisses a pushes him to the ground.

Becky: Get away from me!

Merton looks worried, but can't say anything before Summer picks him up and holds him in the air, smiling.

Summer: A brother-sister reunion. I'm touched.

She throws him into a wall.

Scene: Street

Tommy and Holden, both looking beat-up but calmer, walk together.

Holden: Can I ask you something?

Tommy: Hm?

Holden: Do these hero spiels usually work, or am I some sort of great breakthrough for you?

Tommy: Well, usually when my friends go evil the speeches work. Worked for Tate.

Holden: Tate? What was his deal?

Tommy: He was a demon assassin.

Holden: Really? Good on him. Too bad that didn't work out for him.

They continue walking in silence.

Tommy: So what are you going to do?

Holden: Tonight? (thinking) Well, I hear there's a party down on Maple Street. 'Course, it's probably not a good seeing as…y'know, "Maple" Street.

Tommy: No, I mean…Are you gonna kill people anymore?

Holden: Who knows? We'll see where the wind takes me.

Tommy nods, as if expecting to not get a straight answer.

Tommy: So you aren't going to even try and help with this big evil?

Holden: You know, I'd love to stay…I mean, there's plenty of havoc just waiting to be made here, but I think this demon is going to take that job off my hands.

Tommy: Where are you going to go?

Holden: (shrugs) Everywhere, I guess. I always wanted to go there.

Tommy: So what about that great lesson you're supposed to teach me?

Holden: Oh, it'll come. It's fate, remember? Fate is nice like that. It happens no matter what you do.

Tommy: Everywhere, huh?

Holden: Call it a venture deep within myself.

Tommy: Well, I can't say I'm sad to see you go…What with you killing people and turning me evil, I can't really get used to being friendly with you.

Holden: You'll warm up to me. I have a likeability that appeals to most people. Also, you find me physically attractive.

Tommy stops, looking defensive.

Tommy: What? No!

Holden holds up his hands defensively, but before he can say anything, Tate suddenly comes flying out of an alley and to the ground. Tommy and Holden look at him, then look at the others as they continue the fight on the street. Tommy wolfs out.

Tommy: Tate, what's going on?

Tate: Oh bloody hell. It's you. Go home, we've got this handled.

Tommy notices Becky attacking Merton.

Tommy: (furrows his brows) Is that Becky?

Merton: (noticing Tommy) Tommy! Kill the head vampire! Becky will go back to normal!

Tommy: Which one's the head vampire?

Summer suddenly tackles him to the ground. Cut to Becky and Merton.

Becky: Freaker, why don't you just mind your own business? I was fine until you showed up.

Merton: I wouldn't call trying to kill a woman fine.

Becky: I'm sixteen, I can do what I want.

Cut to Tate, who is fighting Amber. She tries to bite him, but he pulls out a stake, dusting her. He smiles proudly and points at Tommy.

Tate: Ha! Got one before you, wanker.

Tommy: Tate, not a good time for this!

Nearby, Raven holds the young woman. She looks at the ground to be sure none of them are looking, and leans in to bite the woman, when a paw taps her on the shoulder. She turns in confusion to see Holden behind her, wolfed out and his eyes gold. He smirks.

Holden: Hiya.

He stakes her in the back and she dusts, letting the young woman free. Holden looks her up and down, licking his fangs.

Holden: Hello, sweetness.

The young woman runs away in fear.

Holden: I'll call you!

Tommy manages to get away from Summer and gets to his feet, noticing Holden dusting off his hands. Tommy looks surprised.

Tommy: Thanks.

Holden gives a small bow.

Voice: All right, enough!

They all turn to see Summer holding Merton by the throat.

Summer: Do anything stupid and I kill him right now.

Tommy approaches slowly, holding his paws out.

Tommy: Hey, just calm down. Let him go, and we'll…You know, let you go or something.

Summer: Do I look stupid to you?

Tate: Yes.

Summer tightens her grip on Merton and he winces in pain.

Tommy: Tate, lay off the sarcasm until Merton isn't being held hostage, okay?

Tate rolls his eyes.

Summer: Becky, they killed Raven and Amber…Are you just going to let the group die?

Becky says nothing.

Summer: We have to keep the line going…Drink. You've drank some of my blood...now take his.

Becky approaches Merton.

Tommy: Becky, c'mon…He's your brother.

Holden: Killing him won't be fun. I'd go for a stranger; it's more impersonal.

Tommy: Holden, not helping.

Cut to Becky, looking at Merton. She speaks to herself.

Becky: They don't care…None of them care…

She looks at Merton's neck hesitantly, then starts to lean in.

Voice: Becky.

She turns to the right to see Izzy standing there. Her brows upturn.

Becky: Izzy?

Izzy: Becky, are you sure you want to do this?

Becky: I…I…Izzy, what do I do?

Izzy: I can't make the decision for you. But remember, if you do this…it's forever.

Becky speaks quietly to herself.

Becky: I wanted to not be left out so much…that I hurt the one person who didn't.

She looks at Merton again.

Becky: I'm so sorry, freaker.

She looks at Summer.

Becky: I can't.

Summer: What?

Becky now looks confident and angry.

Becky: So maybe the freaker is useless and insensitive and has stupid hair, but he's still my brother and he also knows how to use hair dye, unlike you.

Tommy: Merton dyes his hair?

Summer: Okay, Becky. I'll have to kill you then.

She throws Merton aside and starts toward Becky, who backs away nervously. Suddenly, Tommy speeds toward them, grabbing Summer by the throat and lifting her into the air. Becky runs toward Izzy, who holds her.

Tommy: Maybe it's just a good guy thing, but I don't like it when my friends are held hostage.

Tommy points at Becky.

Tommy: You see that girl over there? She's part of my team, and if you hurt my teammates, well, you get to fit in a vacuum cleaner.

Summer: You really think she's that important? She was nothing without me!

Tommy: Yeah, she's really that important. Also, she's a lot more than you're going to be.

He pulls out a stake and dusts her. Cut to Becky and Izzy. Becky, now human, looks happy. Tommy helps Merton to his feet, and they both approach Becky.

Tommy: You guys okay?

Merton: No. This was a brand new shirt!

Tommy: Becky?

Becky: Yeah. I'm good. Thanks…Thanks for saving me.

Tommy: No problem, Beckster.

Tommy smiles and walks away. Becky smiles.

Scene: Dingle Household, Kitchen

Becky and Izzy sit at the table quietly.

Becky: Izzy, I…I'm so sorry.

Izzy: Everyone goes evil sometime.

Becky: No, I mean about that guy at The Factory.

Izzy: I figured.

Becky: It was totally stupid. I was totally stupid…I could blame it all on me turning into a vampire, but I know it was me. I let wanting to be popular get in the way of what mattered to me most.

Izzy: Becky, we all want to be liked, and I know why you did it…and why you hurt me. Did you really like him?

Becky: No! I mean, I thought I did…But I don't.

Izzy: Oh. Then that's good.

They fall into silence again.

Becky: I don't know what to say to you.

Izzy: Do you love me?

Becky: Of course.

Izzy: Then you don't need to say anything.

Izzy leans over the table and they kiss.

Scene: Edge of Town

Holden stands next to a sign saying, "Now leaving Pleasantville." He wears his sunglasses again.

Holden: Wow…I am not going to miss this town.

He turns back toward the town, giving a small wave.

Holden: Sayonara.

He takes off with super speed and out of sight.

A/N: As always, hope you enjoyed and looking forward to the reviews. Have a merry Christmas!


	11. Old Friends Part One

Old Friends (Part One)

By: Obscurus Lupa

Stormy- Glad you liked the chapter overall. I thought the ending was a bit rushed too…Though the Becky thing wasn't supposed to get the others to treat her different; it was supposed to let her realize that she really was important to them the whole time. I didn't want Tommy or the others to be told directly that she was feeling left out, because Tommy defending her importance would've felt insincere. I do agree that I should've spent more time on it though.

Vampire- If I'd broken Izzy and Becky up I don't think you could piece yourself back together. ;) Merton was really unaware about Becky, but he did stab Max for her awhile back, so I think she'll give him a break. And no worries about Holden, he's bound to show up again. I'm glad you liked the chapter too.

Scene: Tate's Pad 

_Tate is lying on his couch again, his arms and legs sprawled out. He stares at the ceiling in thought. Merton and Tommy approach from both sides. Merton sits down in a nearby chair._

Tommy: Hey, Tate. What's up?

Merton: Yeah, you're looking more mopey than usual.

Tate: Go away.

Tommy walks over to the fridge and takes out a soda. He holds it up and offers it to Merton, who nods. Tommy tosses it at him and Merton flails but doesn't catch it. Tommy doesn't notice as he's grabbing a soda for himself. He shuts the fridge and opens his soda, sitting in another chair.

Tommy: Like what you've done with the place. The "hasn't been cleaned for six months" look is really in this year.

As he's speaking, Merton opens his soda, causing it to spray everywhere. He blinks as soda drips from his face.

Tate: Don't you two have somewhere to be?

Tommy: Nope. No classes today.

Tate: Damn.

Merton: So are you gonna tell us what's wrong or are we just going to have to assume it's all part of your bright personality?

Tate: Life is meaningless.

Merton: (to Tommy) Just his personality then.

Tate: It's a big black pit of nothing. Devoid of meaning or purpose…Just a joke. A joke that we all didn't know we were in on.

Tommy: Have I mentioned lately how happy you make me feel? You just bring new life to a room, Tate.

Tate: Is it just me? Is it just my life that's meaningless?

_He glances at Merton._

Tate: Is it just me and Merton's lives that are meaningless?

Tommy: C'mon, Tate. You've gotta pull yourself together. It's not the end of the world if things aren't going your way. You just have to-

_The door opens and Lori steps inside._

Lori: Hello? Tate?

When the camera cuts back to Tate, no one else is in the room and the chairs are back as they were before. Tate furrows his brows at the empty seats, but shakes his head and sits up.

Tate: Lori. I see you still don't knock.

Lori: You might also notice that I still don't care. Where were you today?

Tate: Here.

Lori: Why weren't you at work? I went to Video Mart and you weren't there.

Tate: Oh, that place. They fired me.

Lori: What? You got fired again? What was it this time?

Tate: I…Well, you know, things happen, I can't control everything.

Lori: What did you do?

Tate: (quickly) Hit a man in the face. (normal) But he had it coming! He was shifty.

Lori: Right, looking to steal the rentals?

Tate: Yeah, and everything was starring Carrot Top and Pauley Shore.

_Lori rolls her eyes and sits down next to him._

Lori: Tate, you've got to stop getting fired. You can't take care of yourself if you don't have any money.

Tate: I used to have money, back when I was a killer for hire…Maybe I still have the knack for it, what do you think?

Lori: I'm serious. This is the second job you've gotten fired from this week. First it was breaking that old lady's hip, and now hitting that guy in Video mart. Other people don't act like you do.

Tate: Oh yeah? What kind of people?

Lori: The human race.

Tate: I know it looks bad, but I had legitimate reasons for doing what I did.

_Lori gives him a look._

Tate: He was looking at me funny! And that old lady was trying to steal a loaf of Wonder Bread I'll have you know.

Lori: Tate, can't you just control your temper for once?

Tate: I would if people would stop being prats.

Lori: So what are you going to do? Keep getting fired until there are no jobs left around here for you?

_Tommy is suddenly sitting in the chair again, eating potato chips._

Tommy: (mouth full) She has a point.

Tate: (to Tommy) Shut it.

Lori: Excuse me?

Tate: No, I mean…Not you.

Lori: Then who are you talking to?

Tate: No one. Look, I'll find a job, I just haven't found the right…place for me yet. The longest job I've had was as the Hungry Bucket Bucket man, so you see…my jobs aren't appealing to me as of late.

Tommy: You had that one job you liked.

_Tate ignores him._

Lori: Sometimes you have to just suck it up and take what you get. Things'll get better.

Merton is now in the room too, resting on his arms on the back of the coach behind Tate.

Merton: I know what job you liked! The demon thing. When you were K'Hesh—

Tate: Lori, let's not worry about it. I'll find another job.

Lori: Where?

Tate: I don't know…Q-Mart.

Lori: You got banned from there after you keyed your boss's car.

Tate: How about…(thinks) Wait a minute, you work at JD Lenny, don't you?

Lori: (pause) Oh. Well, you know, there are plenty of other jobs out there for you to choose from, you don't have to—

Tate: Well you seem to like it. Does it pay well?

Lori: Tate, I…(sigh) Look, I don't want you working where I am.

Tate: (offended) Why not?

Lori: Because I don't want to get fired! You go ahead and wreck someone else's job. I've got to pay for my dorm.

Tate: What happened to getting out there and making my life better?

Lori: Yeah, I didn't say to make my life worse.

_Tate sighs. Merton laughs and points._

Merton: Ooh burn!

_Lori's look changes to sympathy._

Lori: I'm sorry, Tate. I didn't mean it that way. I just…I love you, Tate, but you just can't work with people. You tend to…

Tate: Screw things up?

Lori: Make things complicated. (pause) Okay, JD Lenny is looking for people to work in storage. I can get an application for you when I go in today.

Tate: (not smiling) Thanks.

Lori: Do you want go to The Factory?

Tate: Sure, I haven't had my ears bleed yet today.

Lori: (smirks) I knew you would. Let's go.

_Scene: Cemetery_

_Tommy and Merton are fighting a zombie. The zombie grabs Merton and pulls him toward him, trying to bite at his head. Merton screams and Tommy pulls them apart and pushes him away. Merton trips over a gravestone and falls over as Tommy struggles with the zombie._

Zombie: Brains…

He knees the zombie in the stomach and it groans, kneeling over. On the ground, Merton spots a crossbow that it looks like they dropped earlier and smiles, picking it up and getting to his feet. He looks at the zombie with a serious game face.

Zombie: Brains…

Merton: Hey!

_The zombie grunts and looks his way._

Merton: Service is closed.

He dramatically aims the crossbow and fires. The zombie is hit in the chest with perfect accuracy and it groans and takes a step back, looking at the arrow.

Tommy: (smiles) Nice shot, Merton.

_The zombie looks back at Tommy and starts toward him again like nothing happened._

Tommy: Okay, that's not gonna work.

Merton: Aw. I even hit the heart perfectly. If he were a vampire, that would've seemed a lot cooler.

Tommy: All right, new strategy.

Tommy grabs the zombie and struggles for a minute before ripping his head off. The zombie's body falls to the ground. Tommy looks at the head.

Tommy: Heads up, buddy.

He throws the head to the ground and walks toward Merton, dewolfing.

Tommy: You all right?

Merton: What's the point of bringing an extra crossbow with me if it doesn't even work against the things we're fighting?

Tommy: Hey, you distracted him, right? And that was a great shot.

Merton: (smiles) Yeah, that was pretty cool.

They both start walking out of the cemetery and into the street as they continue talking.

Merton: You know, once the initial fear subsides, I think we have really exciting lives.

Tommy: (nods) That's true.

Merton: A little study session, followed by some zombie fighting on the way to The Factory…No risk of being bored here.

Tommy: 'Course, we could die on any given day…

Merton: Admittedly, our job has more hazards than most.

Tommy: (pause) You think it's "our" job?

Merton: Well, I didn't mean to step over your Chosen glory. I just mean we work together. We're a team.

Tommy: No, I didn't think you were stepping on anything…(smiles) I just think it's really cool that you think of it that way.

Merton smiles and nods back.

Merton: Though…Now that it's brought up, thanks for saving me back there.

Tommy: No problem. You would've done the same for me.

Merton: Watch out!

_He pushes Tommy to the ground as a scythe swings toward them. Tommy stands up to face the silver demon, who carries the scythe._

Silver Demon: I missed.

Tommy notices the blood on the scythe and looks down at himself, finding that he's unscathed. He looks down at Merton to see him unconscious, with blood on his forearm.

Tommy: Merton. (looks at the demon, angry) I hope you realize how much I'm going to kill you now.

Silver Demon: I very much doubt that…

She casually lifts up part of her cloak and wipes off the blood.

Silver Demon: You see, if I die, then you die…sooner.

Tommy: (furrows his brows) Who are you?

Silver Demon: I am Malefica, but I would not worry about me if I were you.

She swings at Tommy and he backs up, but the scythe slashes at his chest and cuts him.

Tommy: Aw, man. Why does every demon that comes along want to destroy all my shirts?

He growls and swings at Malefica, but she ducks and hits him in the chest, causing him to wince and pull back. She looks at the blade of her scythe, now with Tommy's blood on it.

Malefica: You need not waste your time with me. I have what I want. Chosen?

She looks at him and smiles.

Malefica: You'll meet my master soon…and when you do, she will kill you.

She spins and kicks Tommy hard to the ground, turning away and walking out of sight. Tommy growls, but hears Merton groan and crawls over to help him instead.

Tommy: Merton, can you hear me? Are you okay?

Scene: The Lair

Merton wakes up in bed. His forearm is now bandaged up. He sits up and sees Becky sitting in a chair nearby.

Merton: What happened?

Becky: You and Tommy got attacked by some freaky demon. You got hurt and Tommy brought you back here. He told me to watch you.

Merton looks at his arm with worry.

Merton: Be honest, Becky…How bad is it? Am I going to live?

Becky: You're fine. You barely got scratched. You probably just fainted when you saw the blood.

Merton: (pause) Are you sure? I didn't get stabbed heroically and now I'm on my deathbed?

Becky: No, loser, you didn't.

Merton: Aw.

Becky: I've got friends over, so if you'll excuse me…

Merton: Wait a second, where did Tommy go?

Becky: He said something about talking to Sarah about the demon that attacked you guys.

Merton: Why?

Becky: He thinks the demon has something to do with the dark power everyone's been talking about.

Merton: If it does, we're off to a great start fighting it…

Becky: Don't worry about it. If Tommy's in danger, I'll have a vision about it…Probably.

Merton: Yeah…Thanks for taking care of me.

Becky nods and walks away.

Voice: It's Vince, in the lair…with the human skull!

Merton yells out and jumps, suddenly finding Vince beside him and shoving a skull in his face, smiling.

Merton: Vince?!

Vince: Little buddy!

He throws the skull to the side and hugs Merton tightly while Merton struggles to break free. When Vince lets go, he grabs Merton's arms excitedly.

Vince: You'll never guess what Vince has been doing.

Merton winces as Vince squeezes his bandaged arm, but Vince lets go and continues before he can say anything.

Vince: I found a new buddy. He's really cool.

Merton: That's great, Vince. Why don't you go play with him then?

Vince: Because you'll always be Vince's first little buddy!

Merton: Actually, as I recall, our relationship ended somewhere along the lines of me tricking you into a toy chest to be trapped for…oh, forever.

Vince: Oh that. Vince forgives ya, buddy!

He slaps Merton on the arm. Merton holds his arm in annoyance.

Merton: I thought we went over this. You can't be my imaginary friend anymore. I'm in college now! I'm too old for that! Plus, you did try to kill my friends and me.

Vince: I know that…

He stands up and starts toying with random objects in the room. Merton moves to the edge of the bed.

Vince: Merton…Little buddy…You're not my little buddy anymore. Vince has a new little buddy named Kevin.

Merton: So explain to me why you're here then?

Vince: 'Cause little buddy's mom got married…and now little buddy can't play with Vince anymore.

Merton: What do you mean?

Vince: Kevin's mom married a bad man…and not just any bad man. She married a witch! And the witch won't let Kevin play with Vince.

Merton: The term is actually warlock, but technicalities aside, how do you know it's a witch? And again, why are you here?

Vince: The witch is a bad man. Why else would Kevin's mommy like him? He cast a spell on her!

Merton: Did you actually see him cast the spell?

Vince: Yes!

Merton gives him a stern glare and Vince looks to the ground, shuffling his feet.

Vince: Maybe…No.

Merton rubs his eyes.

Merton: Okay, so you think he's a witch. Why did you come to me?

Vince: You're the only one who can see me, little buddy. Except Tommy. And Lori. And Kevin. But Vince knew that if he was gonna get rid of a witch, he was gonna do it with his little buddy!

Merton: Hold on, Vince, no. I can't play with you anymore. I have to save the world now. (looks at his arm) Well, I have to help save the world anyway.

Vince: This isn't playtime, little buddy. (puts on a serious face) Vince is back 'cause it's w-w-w-work time!

Merton: I can see the importance, what with the playful stutter.

Vince: C'mon, Merton…Help Vince.

Merton looks away and folds his arms. Vince smiles playfully and crouches toward him, starting to poke him.

Merton: Ah! Hey! Quit it!

Vince: (mockingly) Hey! Quit it!

Merton: I'm serious!

Vince: I'm serious!

Merton: Quit copying me!

Vince: Quit copying me!

Merton: Vince is an idiot!

Vince: Merton is an idiot!

Merton: (disappointed, to himself) Damn!

Vince gasps and puts his hand to his mouth.

Vince: Merton said a naughty word. Do I have to tell on him?

Merton: (sigh) No, just—

Vince: Please help Vince.

He gives Merton a pleading look. Merton thinks. Vince starts to tickle him.

Merton: Okay, okay! I give! I'll help!

Scene: Hotel

Tommy is in Sarah's hotel room.

Sarah: You said the demon held a scythe? It wasn't death?

Tommy: No, I would know if it was him. Death and I go way back. This demon was silver…and a chick.

Sarah: (furrows her brows) Silver…That's an unusual color. Do you know anything else?

Tommy: She had all blue eyes, even the pupils…and her hair was blonde. Oh, and she said when I met her master she would kill me.

Sarah: Her master…The dark power?

Tommy: Bingo.

Sarah: That does narrow is down a bit. At least we know that she's female…I don't suppose the demon gave a name?

Tommy: Just hers. Malefica.

Sarah: That sounds vaguely familiar…I'll call my sources. I've found a few survivors in the Fighters' Order from other divisions.

Tommy: Thanks, Parks. I appreciate it.

Sarah: (nods) How are things?

Tommy: Well, we're doing okay. Merton got scraped up a little bit in the fight with Malefica, but it's nothing serious. Other than that, things have been going pretty smoothly.

Sarah: And Holden?

Tommy: (pause) Uh, well…I guess he's…alive.

Sarah: You don't know?

Tommy: Um…He sort of…left.

Sarah: What?

Tommy: He said it was a venture inside himself…you know, to figure things out.

Sarah: He is a new Chosen, elected to save the world from this dark power that sent her lackeys after you…and you let him go? Are you daft?

Tommy: Sorry, but I can't keep tabs on every new wolf that gets superpowers to save the world.

Sarah: Need I remind you of how incompetent I think you are?

Tommy: No, ma'am, but to be fair, I kick some serious butt anyway. This new chick is going to be no problem. Just get me a name and a place.

Sarah: I'll see what I can do.

Tommy nods and starts to leave.

Sarah: And Mr. Dawkins?

Tommy: Yeah?

Sarah: Try not to kill yourself.

Scene: The Factory

Lori and Tate sit at the bar. Tate looks bored. A few frat guys approach and hand Lori a flyer.

Frat Guy #1: Dude, party at Franklin House tomorrow!

Frat Guy #2: You comin'?

Lori: (shrugs, smiles) Sure, I'll be there.

Frat Guy #1: Sweet!

Frat Guy #3: Party down!

The frat guys leave. Lori shakes her head and turns around, reading the flyer. She looks at Tate and notices his boredom, then rolls her eyes.

Lori: You could pretend to enjoy yourself.

Tate: I wouldn't lie to you, Lori.

Lori: Where do you want to go, Tate?

Tate: What do you mean? I said I'd come here with you.

Lori: You aren't happy here, so where do you want to go? Where could we possibly go where you wouldn't be miserable?

Tate: Oblivion?

Lori watches him for a moment and sighs in frustration.

Lori: Never mind.

She stands up and starts walking away.

Tate: Where are you going?

Lori: I'm going to dance and actually have fun.

Tate: Don't say I haven't warned you about that.

Lori shakes her head and walks away.

Voice: That was really rude, you know.

He turns to see another Lori beside him. He turns back to his drink.

Tate: You know, I just don't care anymore. Say what you like, I'm not listening to you hallucinations anymore.

Lori #2: You just totally blew me off. Am I mistaken, or did I get this crazy notion in my head that you were my boyfriend?

Tate: Well I don't like The Factory. You can't fault me for that.

Lori #2: You don't like anywhere we go! (pause) If you don't start cleaning up your act, I'm going to leave you.

Tate: You're not my girlfriend.

Lori #2: It's the truth, though. Look at her.

She looks into the crowd at Lori as she dances with a group of friends. She dances with a few guys in the group playfully. Tate looks at them with furrowed brows.

Lori #2: She's having fun, right? So if any one of those guys would kill to have her and would make her ten times happier than you have…what does she need you for?

Tate: (pause) I never thought of it that way.

Lori #2: I'm all in your head. You can say what you want to me because, hey, I don't have any real feelings. (pause) She does. She's not the enemy.

Tate turns to look at Lori #2 again, but finds her gone. Cut to the dance floor. Lori dances and laughs with her friends. Tate walks through the crowd toward her.

Tate: (to self) Hi, Lori…Do you want to dance? (shakes his head) No, that's stupid. Lori, decided I don't hate this place that much. (grins) Yeah, that's cool.

Voice: How about…I'm going to kill you, Lori.

Tate stops and comes face-to-face with himself as K'Heshma. He furrows his brows.

Tate: You.

Tate #2: (smiles) Me.

Tate: Haven't seen you in awhile. Thought you'd gone.

Tate #2: Well, I was…but, Tate, you tried to get rid of me with a spell. You think K'Heshma is that easy to take care of?

Tate: It did the job, didn't it?

Tate #2: It's just temporary. You didn't accomplish anything. You see, Tate…I'm coming back.

Tate furrows his brows and steps back.

**TBC**

A/N: Please leave me a review! Thanks, guys. Hope you enjoyed and had a wonderful New Year's.


	12. Old Friends Part Two

Old Friends (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Thanks for the review, Vampire! As always, hoping this chapter is to everyone's liking.

_Scene: The Factory_

_Tate looks as confused as before, but his demon self is no longer before him. He looks around._

Voice: He's not here anymore.

_Tate turns to see Friedrich standing before him._

Tate: You? Why would I be seeing you?

Friedrich: Because I'm the stuff that nightmares are made of. I put fear into your heart.

Tate: Actually, I killed you.

Friedrich: (pause) Well, yes, and that. But I was still scary. Oh yeah, and I killed you way before you killed me. How did becoming a demon work out for you? I can't imagine it was any better for you than it was for me.

Tate: I drank a lot of tea and frolicked through fields of flowers, actually.

Voice: Really? Sounds awful.

_Alyson is suddenly beside Friedrich, looking interested._

Friedrich: Sugar muffin, don't encourage his sarcasm.

Alyson: Sorry, dear.

Tate: I've got to get the hell out of here.

_Tate turns toward the door, facing Evil Lisa._

Tate: Oh for crying out loud!

Evil Lisa: I don't know why you got rid of K'Heshma. You're worthless without him.

Tate: Oh c'mon, you aren't even dead! Shouldn't you be doing whatever it is you do in your own dimension?

Evil Lisa: I am…Thanks to you and your team, I've killed countless more people. All because I look like this friend of yours, Lisa Ked.

Tate: Pfft, "friend" is a little generous…

Evil Lisa: Of course, when I killed people, at least _I_ was evil…

Tate: (pause) I was a demon. I couldn't control it.

Friedrich: Tate, we all know what happened. You can't lie to us.

Alyson: It's true. We're in your head.

Voice: And you can't lie to me, can you, Foreground?

_Tate turns and faces Jet (from Mertiplicity (Part Two)), looking very burnt and dead. He looks shocked and unable to say anything._

Jet: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Looks like it's your lucky day. My tongue was one of the few things of mine that didn't get burnt. Let me tell ya what happened to me…

_He starts pacing around Tate._

Jet: I was born on the wrong side of the tracks…I move to Pleasantville to get my act together. My parents figured it was safer here. So I do safe stuff like gamble and place bets…So some chump from England or wherever loses a bet and when I go to get the money I won fair and square, he goes psycho on me and fries me to a _teeny, tiny crisp_. But here's the kicker: Now the guy is whining about how he did horrible stuff 'cause he was a demon, while he's completely forgotten the first guy he did in, which happened _way_ before he even became a demon.

Tate: That was different. I…See, I—

Evil Lisa: Even I didn't kill anyone when I was a human.

Friedrich: You get to be someone like me, and you don't have any guilt like you used to…You lose everything that made you human.

Alyson: (looking at her claws) You lose yourself.

Friedrich: So what does this say about who you were before K'Heshma gave you a push in the right direction?

Tate: Jet was an accident, and I only killed demons as K'Heshma.

Voice: Give it a rest, will ya?

_He sees Tommy now, wolfed out and folding his arms._

Tommy: You didn't just kill demons, no matter what you told us, and sooner or later…we're gonna find out the truth.

_Tate sees himself again, this time human and covered in blood._

Tate #2: You're a murderer.

Tate: No!

_Lori suddenly approaches him, looking worried, and grabs him by the shoulders._

Lori: Tate, what're you yelling about?

Tate: I—

_He looks around, but finds his hallucinations gone._

Tate: They were just here. I saw Tommy and Friedrich and Lisa…and I was here, and I said I was a murderer.

Lori: You said you were a murderer?

Tate: Well, not me, but the other me. And…and, Lori, I saw K'Heshma again.

Lori: K'Heshma? But you got rid of him with that spell, didn't you?

Tate: I thought I did…(shakes his head) It probably didn't mean anything other than I'm still crazy. (pause) He told me he was coming back.

Lori: How are you going to stop him if he does?

Tate: I don't know…Magic maybe? Maybe I can find something more permanent.

_Lori looks to the floor._

Lori: Tate, I hate to be the one to say this, but…you know what we have to do.

_Tate furrows his brows and Lori takes out a knife, stabbing him in the chest. He yells out and looks at Lori with wide eyes._

Voice: Tate, what're you doing?

_He jumps and turns to see the real Lori standing to his right, her arms folded. He looks down and the knife is gone._

Lori: If you're going to complain about being here, don't sulk on the dance floor and expect me to come over to you.

Tate: You—Wh—

Lori: 'Course, I guess I just did…but only because you're a really good sulker.

_She smirks. Tate doesn't say anything, still trying to assess the situation._

Lori: (pause, furrows her brows) Are you okay?

_He looks at her and sees her throat slit and her clothes bloody, K'Heshma standing behind her and smiling. Lori looks at Tate like normal, unnoticing of any of it._

Tate: I just don't like this place, is all. Excuse me.

_He pushes past her and toward the doors. Lori watches him go with confusion._

Scene: The Lair 

_Merton and Vince are staring each other down, each in deep concentration. Merton wipes some sweat from his forehead._

Merton: Okay…Um…Maybe it's—

_Vince looks hopeful._

Merton: No.

_Vince rolls his eyes._

Merton: It's…Okay, I have to make a decision. Miss Scarlet in the library with a wrench?

Vince: Ha! No! It was Mr. Green in the study with the lead pipe!

_Merton throws down his hands as Vince stands up and starts to dance._

Merton: Darn it! I should've remembered; you _always_ pick Mr. Green.

Vince: Wow, little buddy, I'd forgotten how much fun that was…Vince plays Clue with Kevin all the time. (pause) Or he did, before the mean witch showed up…

Merton: Speaking of which, did you happen to have a plan for defeating this witch, or was coming to me as far as you got?

Vince: Coming to Merton was the plan.

_Vince smiles. Merton stands up._

Merton: Okay, so do you know anything about him other than the fact he's just married your new friend's mother?

_Vince shakes his head innocently._

Merton: We need to find out if he's actually a warlock first…Maybe if we spy on him we can—

_The door opens and Tommy steps inside._

Tommy: Hey, Merton, how's the—

_He stops when he sees Vince._

Tommy: Merton, tell me your imaginary friend isn't here.

Merton: I would, but I was never that great at lying.

Tommy: But why? I thought we locked him in that chest?

Merton: Uh, no, we actually shut him in there and you and Lori failed to lock it before leaving the room.

Tommy: Oh yeah. Well then, let's just take care of him again.

_He starts toward Vince, who holds up his hands and starts to form green plasma bolts. Merton steps in between them._

Merton: Okay okay, easy! There's no need to get violent here. I have a strict "no wrecking the lair" policy.

_Tommy and Vince both growl at each other defensively._

Merton: I realize there's a mutual dislike in this room, but we're not going to get anywhere trying to get rid of someone who's invincible. Right, Tommy?

_Tommy sighs and backs down. Vince diminishes the plasma bolts and sticks out his tongue._

Merton: Tommy, Vince believes his new friend's stepfather is a warlock. I've agreed to help him solve the problem.

Tommy: Why?

Vince: 'Cause the witch is a bad man, like Tommy.

Tommy: Who tried to kill who here?

Vince: I know you are, but what am I?

_Tommy furrows his brows._

Tommy: That doesn't even make sense.

Merton: Tommy, while you're here, maybe you can help out, being the Chosen and all.

Tommy & Vince: What?

_Merton grabs Tommy by the arm._

Merton: (to Vince) Heh heh, excuse us for a moment.

_Merton pulls Tommy aside._

Tommy: Merton, why are we helping that freak? He tried to kill us.

_Tommy glances over at Vince as he fiddles with things in the room._

Tommy: And he's eating your potpourri.

Merton: First of all, it's spell ingredients, not potpourri. Secondly…(sigh) Look, I know we did try to put him away in a toy trunk forever, but he was my first friend. (pause) He was my _only_ friend up until I met you. Besides that, if I don't help him, he won't leave me alone. Will you please help out?

Tommy: (pause) All right, but only because you asked.

_They turn and walk back toward Vince._

Vince: (smiles) So is Tommy going away now?

Merton: Actually, Vince, Tommy is helping us.

Vince: Aw! But—

Merton: No buts. He's helping.

Tommy: So what do I have to do?

Merton: I don't know yet…Even if it turns out he really is a warlock, I'm not sure what to do with him. I mean, we can't just kill him.

_Tommy suddenly looks like he has an idea._

Tommy: Oh! I know this one! Why don't you just call the Witch Removal Service?

Merton: The what?

Tommy: I saw it advertised in the Gazette the other day; it's some new business.

_He looks toward the desk and sees the newspaper folded up on top. He picks it up and turns a few pages, pointing to an ad and handing it to Merton._

Merton: (reading) "Life's a witch? Call Drago Fenstermacher and he'll be your—" (looks up) It doesn't seem very orthodox.

Tommy: You got any other plan?

Merton: I guess we can check it out.

Vince: What? He'll be your what?

Scene: Street 

_Tate is walking quickly down the street. Annie and Edward follow him._

Annie: I know why you're scared…because you know what you heard was true.

Tate: Whether K'Heshma can come back or not is irrelevant, because I know enough magic to make sure he won't.

Edward: And you also know enough magic to kill a lot of people when you become a demon again. Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun! I miss the old days, back when you used to have a good time. C'mon, Tate, let me see ya smile!

Tate: You're about to see my fist in your face.

Edward: Yeesh, you're so touchy.

Annie: We're not real, Tate. You can't hurt us.

Tate: Care to make a wager on that?

Voice: Hey, Foreground!

_Annie and Edward disappear. Tate turns just as Holden approaches him, putting his arm around him._

Holden: Let me tell you a little story…You don't mind, do you?

_Tate rolls his eyes and continues walking. Holden moves his arm, but follows him._

Holden: You're agitated, I get that, but just hear me out. There was this guy, average joe, and in his formative years his life is smashed to pieces when he parents die. After that, it's just a downward spiral. He hunts down some vampires, uses any means to get revenge, and just after the vampires who killed his folks bite the dust, he jumps through a mystical portal thingy and gets his brain fried. Well, you can see that life isn't going well for him, and as if that isn't enough, after getting on the crazy horse he becomes addicted to magic and just about kills himself. Then—and I'm almost finished, so bear with me here—he becomes a demon and kills a bunch of people. This bugs a lot of people, and I can see where they might be a little miffed, and so witch boy gets his magic on and poof! Demon goes bye-bye. Now you'd think this is where the story ends, and rather than get into all the details, I'll just say this…You've got all these thoughts mulling around in that big brain of yours, trying to sort out just why exactly you're here and what you're supposed to do with your life…You were so certain you were the Chosen, and it wasn't even about you believing what your hallucinations told you, you just wanted to believe it because you wanted to have a direction to go in. But it never even occurred to you that your reason for being has nothing to do with the good fight…Maybe, just maybe, this higher purpose isn't supposed to be on Tommy's side.

Tate: I'm not a demon anymore. I've changed, and nothing is going to make me go back there again.

Holden: What, you think just because you aren't a demon that makes you a white hat? I can see your horns, pal, even if you can't. Besides that, if a guy like me can be anointed to save the world, then it's not stretch of the imagination to see a guy like you chosen to end it. Think of it as the Anti-Chosen. Hey, maybe you can take out Tommy; I won't stop ya. Hell, I'll root for you.

Tate: (pause) Maybe it is true…but if K'Heshma is coming back, and I can't stop him…I'll kill myself.

Scene: Unknown Building 

_Merton, Tommy, and Vince knock on the door of what looks like a small business. Merton is holding the newspaper from the lair. The door opens and a large man appears. Merton in particular has to strain his neck to look up at him._

Merton: Heh heh, we're looking for Drago Fenstermacher?

_When the man speaks, his voice is deep and accented._

Man: Vhat do you vant?

_Merton laughs nervously and backs up. Vince stays behind him, playing with Merton's hair. Tommy takes the newspaper from Merton's hand and holds it up._

Tommy: We've come about the ad.

Voice: Randolf, Randolf, let zem in, it is business!

_Randolf steps aside, his stony face unchanging. A blonde man wearing a silky, patterned robe approaches them, his arms outspread._

Man: Velcome, Velcome! Please, step inside ze door and ve vill talk.

_He hugs Merton and pushes him inside, and hugs Tommy afterward, spending a slightly extra amount of time feeling his arms. He pushes Tommy inside and shuts the door as Vince starts to walk in, slamming it in his face._

Man: I'm terribly sorry about Randy. He is a brute! I promise, you vill be treated vell here, my little sugar cupcakes.

_Tommy and Merton simultaneously raise their eyebrows and look toward each other._

Man: Vell, I am Drago Fenstermacher, your humble host. And you two lovely young men are?

_He looks toward Merton, who stares at him awkwardly. Tommy elbows him._

Merton: Uh, Merton. Merton J. Dingle.

Drago: Ah, Merton, Merton! Beautiful name; it is Welsh, no?

Merton: Actually—

Drago: (looking at Tommy) And who might zis strapping young lad be?

Tommy: Tommy Dawkins.

Drago: Zat is a strong namesake…Zat of a leader. Vhere do you vork out?

Tommy: What?

Drago: So, you two have a problem vith a vitch?

Merton: Warlock, actually, but I think we can take care of him on our own, so we'll just be heading this way

_Merton starts to walk away, but Drago puts his arm around him and leads him into the building. Tommy follows._

Drago: Nonsense, nonsense! I am happy to teach ze vays of the witch hunter. I vill teach you how to catch zis fiend, and how to stop furzer problems, yes?

Merton: Uh—

Drago: Good. Ve begin zen.

_Scene: Tate's Pad_

_Tate searches through an enormous pile of books on the floor, sitting cross-legged and looking deep in concentration. Cut to the book he is reading, which has pictures of demons and yellow pages. When the camera cuts out, he is surrounded by many familiar faces, mostly the people seen since The Factory. Two feet step up before him and he looks up, seeing Lori, her arms folded._

Lori: What are you going to do, block him out with a spell? Isn't that what you did the first time?

Tate: I have to do something.

Lori: Like what?

Tate: Find a stronger spell.

Lori: What if that doesn't work?

Tate: I don't know.

Lori: Tate, if you become K'Heshma again, you're going to kill people.

Tate: I know that, Lori! I'm trying here!

_Lori stoops down beside him, looking worried._

Lori: You know you don't have that much time left.

Voice: It's not going to be long…

_Tate looks toward the open front door. Stacey stands in the doorway and leans against the frame. A trail of bloody footprints leads to where she stands._

Stacey: …and then you'll change.

Lori: And you know what they say about a butterfly's wings setting off a chain reaction….

_Tate looks toward Lori, who has her back turned away and is bent over something. She stands up, holding a large knife._

Lori: Tonight…Tonight everything's going to change, and whatever happens, you know it's going to be bad.

_There suddenly comes a pounding sound and Tate turns toward the door, which is now closed. No one else is in the room. A demonic red light glows underneath the door and the pounding continues. Tate backs away. His expression turns from fear to anger, and he grabs one of his books, throwing it violently at the door. As soon as it hits the door, the light disappears and the pounding stops, leaving the room silent. Tate sighs and puts his hand to his head, thinking._

Tate: (sigh) I hate to say this, but I need Merton.

_Scene: Unknown_

_Tommy has his hands chained to the ceiling. He looks to his left in confusion._

Tommy: I'm sorry, but, uh…Heh, I'm still not quite sure how this is supposed to help us.

_The camera pans out to reveal Merton and Drago standing nearby._

Drago: If I am to train you in ze art of vitch hunting, you shall first have to know pain.

_He reaches behind his back and pulls out a riding crop._

Drago: After rigorous training, you shall be ready. Merton, you vill begin.

_He holds out the crop to Merton, who furrows his brows._

Merton: I'm not quite sure I see what you're getting at.

Drago: You vill teach Tommy ze meaning of pain, and he vill do the same to you.

_Merton still doesn't take the crop._

Drago: (shaking the crop) Flog him!

Merton: What? No!

Drago: Do it!

_He shoves the crop at Merton's chest and Merton takes it awkwardly._

Tommy: This is stupid. Merton, we're leaving.

Merton: Agreed. So, Drago, if you'll just—

Drago: Zis is all for ze sake of learning, boys! Do not be afraid. It is a short exercise…It is purely educational, or vhy else vould ve be doing such? For my own amusement?

_He chuckles and Merton and Tommy don't answer, exchanging glances._

Drago: Now, go on, Merton.

_He motions toward Tommy. Merton awkwardly steps toward Tommy, holding up the crop. There is a long, strange silence._

Drago: Go!

_Merton jumps and holds out the crop, sort of poking Tommy's side with it._

Tommy: Ah! Hey!

_Merton starts to poke Tommy some more, giggling this time._

Tommy: Merton! Merton, c'mon, that tickles! Stop it!

_Tommy growls and snaps at Merton, and he stops, looking a little embarrassed. Drago has his head in his hand._

Drago: I see ve vill need some vork. Ve vill come back to zis. Now, let us learn ze art or manhandling a suspected vitch. Vhich one of you shall I demonstrate vith?

_Scene: The Lair_

_Tommy and Merton steps quickly inside. Tommy shuts the door and leans against it, while Merton heads further inside. He turns around to face Tommy and they both look at each other in awkward pause._

Merton: Let's never mention this again, shall we?

Tommy: Yeah.

_Vince suddenly pops up from behind the desk._

Vince: H-H-Hey, little buddy!

_Merton and Tommy both jump and yell out in surprise. Vince steps onto the desk and hops over it. He puts a friendly arm around Merton._

Vince: So, how did it go with the witch man?

Merton: We certainly didn't get into any strange situations. It was purely three men talking, the way that men do, in a professional sense, which is why I'm perfectly okay with your arm around me, heh heh.

Tommy: Okay, so that was a bust. What now?

Merton: I guess we go back to where we started…Maybe we can stake out the house, see what our (air quotes) "warlock" is up to. We can at least confirm if what we're dealing with is legitimate.

Vince: (claps his hands together) That sounds like a great idea! Vince and Merton will go the Kevin's house, and Tommy can stay here and leave us alone. (smiles)

Tommy: (points a finger) Don't make me put you in time out.

_Vince puts on an angry face and shakes a fist at Tommy. Just then, the door opens and Tate steps inside._

Tate: Merton, I need your help.

Merton: Can this wait?

Tate: No.

Vince: Want Vince to take care of this guy, Merton?

_Vince starts making plasma bolts in his hands and steps toward Tate, but Merton rushes forward and puts a hand out to stop him._

Merton: No! That won't be necessary.

Tate: What?

Vince: C'mon, my little buddy is waiting!

_He grabs Merton's hand and starts to drag him out, but Merton pulls back. Cut to Tate. He watches Merton struggle with thin air._

Merton: Vince! Stop it! (pulls away) We aren't going until I say we're going, you got me?

Tate: Okay, just what in the bloody hell is going on?

Tommy: (pointing) Tate, Vince. Vince, Tate.

_Tate looks at where Tommy is pointing, seeing no one._

Tate: Have you two gone insane, or are both of you not real and this is just something from my mind?

Merton: You can't see him?

Tate: See who?

Vince: It's because he doesn't believe in me, little buddy. You know that.

Merton: Yeah, but I figured since he saw everything else we can't, you'd be included in that.

Tommy: (to Tate) It's Merton's imaginary friend Vince. We got rid of him awhile back for trying to kill us, but he came back because he thinks his new friend's step dad is a warlock.

Tate: His…imaginary friend?

_Tommy nods._

Tate: Remind me how old you two are?

Merton: But it's true! You just can't see him because you don't believe in him.

Tate: Is this the part where I start clapping my hands and saying, "I do believe in fairies! I do! I do!"?

Merton: Hey, you see stuff all the time and we never make fun of you!

Tommy: Yeah, Tate, try and be mature about this.

_Vince steps beside Tommy and picks his own nose, wiping it on Tommy's shirt. Tommy closes his eyes in annoyance._

Tommy: Merton, Vince just wiped his boogers on me. You either control your imaginary friend, or he's about to get an imaginary ass-kicking.

Merton: Just trust us, Tate, he's here. See the mucous on Tommy's shirt?

_He points to Tommy's shirt._

Tate: (furrows his brows) No.

Merton: Aw, really? You can't?

Tommy: It's because they're imaginary boogers, Merton. He can't see them because he doesn't believe in Vince.

Merton: Oh, right.

Tate: I think I just got stupider by being here.

_Vince saunters over to Tate and starts to tickle him. Tate yells out and jumps back, suddenly seeing Vince. Vince smiles just as Tate punches him in defense._

Tate: Bloody hell!

Vince: Hey! Why you—

_Vince's eyes glow green and he start toward Tate, but Merton grabs Vince._

Merton: Whoa, back off!

Tate: Merton, please tell me I was not just assaulted by your imaginary friend.

Merton: I told you he was real, but did you listen?

Tate: Yeah, but this is ridiculous! Imaginary friends are called that because they're _imaginary_. 'Course, I'm not sure why I was surprised you had one; most losers with no friends are the ones that make them up.

Vince: Vince is real enough to hurt Tate a lot.

Merton: Maybe later, Vince.

Tommy: Vince isn't any different than the things you see all the time.

Tate: Yeah, right. I see green-haired psychopaths with lipstick.

Vince: And a nice fashion sense.

_Tate glares at him while Tommy gives a nod to Vince's wardrobe. Tate shakes his head and looks to Merton again._

Tate: Look, I really need your help. I can't waste my time with this.

Merton: Well, you're just going to have to wait, because Tommy, Vince, and I have plans.

Tate: Like what, a date?

_Tommy immediately removes his arm from around Merton's shoulder._

Merton: We're actually going on a stakeout. I don't suppose you'd like to help? Magic is your forte.

Tate: I can't, Merton; I don't have that much time.

Tommy: Why, what's going on?

Tate: It's…I think K'Heshma is coming back. Tonight.

Merton: Beg pardon?

Tate: I saw something at The Factory today, and I think I'm going to become K'Heshma again if I can't stop it.

_Lori is suddenly behind Merton. She raises her eyebrows and looks at Tate, holding up a large knife._

Merton: So what do we—?

Tate: Look out!

_Lori stabs Merton hard and he yells out, falling to the ground. Everything suddenly flashes and Lori is gone, and everyone is as they were before._

Merton: We're actually going on a stakeout. I don't suppose you'd like to help? Magic is your forte.

Tate: (confused) What?

Tommy: You know, all that hocus pocus stuff.

Tate: But you just—

_He sees the red demon from the woods beside him, emotionless. Tate's eyes widen as she thrusts her sword into him. Immediately after she does this she disappears._

Tommy: So what exactly can't you wait for?

Tate: (pause) Nothing. I'll, uh…I'll get back to you two after your stakeout.

_He heads out the door. Tommy, Merton, and Vince look at each other._

Tommy: That was weird.

Merton: Well, it's Tate.

Vince: (pause) Oh well! Are ya ready to go, buddy?

_Vince motions toward the door and looks toward Merton, ignoring Tommy. Tommy rolls his eyes and heads for the door. Merton follows, and Vince hops along behind him._

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_The red demon stands patiently, apparently examining the trees. Malefica approaches her, the bloody scythe in hand._

Malefica: Master, preparations are almost complete.

Red Demon: (not looking at her) Good. You will perform the ritual tonight.

Malefica: Yes, and he will be returned to you, as promised.

_The red demon continues to examine a branch of the tree, then smiles._

_Scene: State U, Lori's Dorm_

_Lori lays on her bed, watching her TV in boredom. She looks at her watch, then her hand flops down lazily. Sighing, she continues to flip channels. There is a knock on the door._

Lori: Come in.

_The door opens and Tate tentatively steps inside, holding a bag. Lori notices him with surprise and turns off the TV, sitting up and swinging her legs to the side of the bed._

Lori: Tate, this is…unexpected. What's up?

Tate: I, um…I owe you an apology.

_Lori pauses for a moment, then furrows her brows._

Lori: You are my boyfriend Tate, right?

Tate: Yeah, well…I realize I've been being an ass lately, and I wanted to say I'm sorry. You had every right to be angry.

_Lori waits a moment to take in what he said, and smiles in surprise._

Lori: Thank you, Tate. That was really big of you.

Tate: Well, I am your boyfriend and I do have obligations if I want to keep that status.

_He reaches into his bag and pulls out two ruffled-looking daisies, handing them do her. She gives a small laugh._

Tate: I picked them on the way here, so I hope you didn't expect much.

Lori: No, they're definitely more than I expected…So what's going on? Why are you trying to impress me all of a sudden?

_Tate sighs and sits down next to her._

Tate: I guess I just…wanted to let you know how much I love you. And that I do care.

Lori: I guess it's about time you showed it…Thanks.

_They sit in silence. Tate stares at the wall in thought._

Lori: So when is the world ending?

Tate: What?

Lori: That's why you're here sucking up to me, right? To make up what you haven't been saying last minute?

Tate: No! (pause) Sort of. It's not the end of the world.

Lori: Then what is it?

Tate: It's…it's complicated. Besides, if I tell you, it'll just end up that I thought I told you, but it was all in my mind and I'll to go through even more unnecessary bodily harm.

Lori: Okay, maybe you can repeat that in English.

Tate: I've been seeing things more lately, and every time I try to tell someone, it turns out they're not real either.

Lori: What do you think it is?

Tate: I think I'm going to become K'Heshma again.

Lori: (pause) What?

Tate: At The Factory, I saw myself as K'Heshma, and ever since, I've been seeing people that are telling me it's going to happen. They said it would happen tonight.

Lori: We have to tell Merton. He'll know what to do.

Tate: I already tried that, Lori, just—Look, I already know what I'm going to do, okay? So don't worry about it.

Lori: Tate, you're a terrible liar, which is ironic considering you lie all the time.

Tate: I'm going to research it again, find some sort of spell to protect myself.

Lori: What if that doesn't work?

Tate: Then we're all in for a lot of trouble. (pause) Lori, I'm going to ask you to do something for me, okay?

Lori: (pause) Okay.

Tate: If I can't stop it in time, and I become K'Heshma…Promise me you won't be the one to kill me. Just get away from me and leave it to someone else.

Lori: What? Tate, I'm not going to get all weepy about you being my boyfriend if you're killing people. I can handle it.

Tate: It's not about that. I don't want you to become a demon because of me.

Lori: And someone else should become a demon instead?

Tate: Yes.

_Lori sighs and looks to the ground._

Lori: Yeah. I promise.

Tate: Good. Now get researching.

_Tate smiles and pulls out a few large books, dumping them on Lori's lap._

Lori: Wha—?

_Tate stands up_

Tate: Start looking for protection spells, and if you find one, call me. I'll be looking through Merton's books, racing against time.

_He starts to walk away, but turns back toward Lori, grabbing her and kissing her. It takes a while before they part, and he walks away, stopping at the door. He turns around._

Tate: By the way, in the off chance that you aren't real, I'll need those books back.

_Lori smiles and nods and Tate returns the smile, exiting the room._

_Scene: Hearse_

_Merton, Tommy, and Vince are parked outside a nice home, each with a pair of binoculars. Merton and Vince sit in the front. Tommy is half lying down, shifting uncomfortably. He looks toward the other two._

Tommy: Hey, how come he gets to sit in the front?

Vince: Only people in the friend circle get to sit in the front. (sticks his tongue out)

Tommy: Merton!

Merton: Well, he _did_ call shotgun…

Tommy: He just said I wasn't in the friend circle!

Vince: Yeah, 'cause the friend circle is for people with big hair only.

Tommy: Merton is _my_ friend. You had your chance, but you blew it, Vince.

Vince: _Vince_ was his friend way before he was _Tommy's_ friend.

Tommy: Yeah, I noticed he forgot about you in that box for all those years.

Vince: (angry, thinks) Well he likes Vince better than you!

Tommy: You tried to kill us!

Vince: Only because you took him away!

Merton: Guys, we're on a stakeout. Focus, please!

Tommy: Merton, tell him I'm in the friend circle.

Vince: (folds his arms) Merton, tell Tommy he's _out_ of the friend circle.

Merton: Friend cir-There's three of us! If anything, it's a tripod.

_Vince shoots lasers out of his eyes and at Tommy. Tommy ducks out of the way and the hearse starts to smoke. Merton and Tommy rush out of the car and Vince appears beside them._

Merton: Okay, new rule: No laser beams in the vehicle!

Vince: (points to Tommy) He started it!

Tommy: Did not!

Vince: Did too!

Tommy: Did not!

Vince: Did too!

Tommy: Did—

Vince: (plugs his ears) Did too! Did too! Did too! La la la la la!

Tommy: No wonder Merton locked you in that box!

Vince: At least _Vince_ is in the friend tripod.

Tommy: I'll show you—

_Tommy starts toward Vince, but Merton pushes the two of them away from each other._

Merton: Whoa! Time out! What's going on, guys? Am I to understand you two are fighting over my friendship?

_The two of them look to the ground, shuffling their feet._

Vince & Tommy: No.

Tommy: Look, I just don't feel comfortable going on a stakeout with the guy that tried to kill me. Oh, and he's also imaginary.

Vince: Well Vince doesn't like Tommy's face.

_Tommy growls._

Merton: Vince, Tommy, both of you are my friends.

Tommy: What? Even after what he did?

Merton: Sure, Vince did try to kill me in a deranged game of hide and seek, but he did so with the best intentions.

Tommy: Murder?

Merton: Tommy, you're my best friend and you've saved my life many times, which is appreciated. Vince, I know you feel like you've been replaced, but as I've told you before, I've just grown up is all. As a kid…you were my only friend, and I really needed that. You'll always have a special place in my heart, even if I have new friends now. Both of you mean something to me in your own way.

_Tommy and Vince both look to the ground._

Vince: Thanks, little buddy.

Merton: So are we all clear now?

Tommy: Yeah…Sorry, Merton.

Merton: Now let's catch ourselves a warlock.

_Scene: Hotel_

_Sarah is sitting at a table in her room, looking through a book and seeming frustrated. She is on the phone._

Sarah: Yes, I told you everything I know. The name Malefica doesn't sound familiar to you at all? (pause) It must be older than that. I'm not having much luck either, my resources are limited to what I managed to get from the headquarters' wreckage…You what? (pause) Yes, that's wonderful! What did you find out?

_As she listens, her face looks increasingly worried._

Sarah: Oh. That would be bad, wouldn't it?

_Scene: The Lair_

_Tate is searching through Merton's books. He points to a page in a book triumphantly and smiles._

Tate: That's it! That's what I'm looking for. (checks his watch) And with plenty of time. Let's get started.

_He starts to pick out ingredients, and drops something. He bends down the pick it up, but when he stands up, he is in Pleasantville High._

Tate: Bloody hell! I can't get anything done!

_The hallways are dark and empty. He squints and looks down the hall at a faraway, shadowed figure._

Voice: How's that research goin', buddy?

Tate: Holden again, huh? I wish my mind had more interesting ideas than using him.

Holden: It's not going to do you any good.

Tate: Not if you keep stalling, no.

_Holden is suddenly beside him._

Holden: It's your destiny, Tate. Just accept it, because tonight…you're going to meet K'Heshma again.

Tate: I never missed him. Oh, but I will stab him through again if that's what it takes. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

_He holds up the spell ingredients that are still in his hands._

Holden: Fool!

_Holden is wolfed out now and knocks the ingredients out of Tate's hands. His voice is now warped._

Holden: Do you think this spell will cleanse your soul? Redeem your rotting flesh?

_Various victims of Tate are all around now, their eyes glowing red. Holden moves to face Tate, but the one who stops in front of him is Lori. She has horns and looks demonic._

Tate: Lori's not a demon.

Lori: Do you think I'm protected somehow?

Tate: She's safe. I told her not to kill me—She'll be fine.

Lori: Like you?

Tate: I'm not going to let you stop me!

_He pulls away from them and starts to run down the hall. He sees classrooms filled with dead students at the desks. Lori, still demonic, walks behind him but never seems to fall behind. She flies into the air and shrieks, grabbing onto Tate and biting into his shoulder. He yells out and pulls away, stepping into a classroom. He notices the room is empty, unlike the others. A dripping sound catches his attention and he looks up to see a body chained to the ceiling, dripping blood. He backs away and is grabbed from behind, pulled over to the teacher's desk and slammed onto the top, being pinned down by many pale hands. Merton approaches, wearing a doctor's coat with bloodstains._

Merton: It's okay…We're here to help you.

_He reaches to the side and pulls out a mask to put over Tate's face. When the camera pulls out, they are in the hospital OR. Tate struggles with the hands that still hold him while Merton holds the mask over his face._

Merton: Count backwards from ten…When you wake up, you'll feel like your old self again.

_Merton gives a reassuring smile._

_Scene: House_

_A tall man with brown hair makes his way to the door and takes out his keys. The camera pans over to the hearse across the street. Tommy, Merton, and Vince pop up from behind it, watching him._

Merton: Is that him?

Vince: That's the witch man!

Tommy: Seems kinda normal to me.

Merton: Warlocks usually don't walk around in capes and pointy hats.

Tommy: I'm not dumb; I know that's wizards.

Merton: Is there any way we can watch him from the outside now, or do we need to get inside, Vince?

Vince: There's a window to Kevin's room on the top floor! That's where the witch man goes to cast his spells.

Tommy: Top floor?

_Cut to a tree outside the house. Tommy is inside the tree, holding up his binoculars to see inside Kevin's room. Pan down the tree to Merton and Vince._

Merton: See anything yet?

Tommy: No. (looks down) Why am I the tree guy?

Merton: You're better at climbing them. I have little traction in my shoes.

_Tommy rolls his eyes and looks back into his binoculars._

Tommy: So what am I supposed to be—Wait a sec, here he is.

Merton: So Vince, you said he casts spells on Kevin and his mom…but you've never actually seen him cast any spells?

_Vince shakes his head._

Vince: But whenever the witch man comes home, Kevin always tells Vince to go away 'cause his step dad doesn't like him playing with me. When I come back, Kevin acts like nothing even happened.

_Cut to Tommy's point of view. Kevin is in his room. The tall man approaches him, saying something unheard. The boy seems to back up and the tall man grabs him by the arm. He looks like he's yelling, and hits Kevin across the face. Tommy, looking shocked, lowers the binoculars and slowly looks down._

Tommy: Um…Merton?

Merton: Yeah? Did you see something?

Tommy: Well, it was something.

_Scene: Hospital_

_Tate is still being held down. He looks angry and manages to pull an arm away, punching Merton hard and sending him back. He pulls the mask off and stands up. Merton starts toward him again._

Tate: I am not—

_He hits Merton hard._

Tate: —becoming my old self again!

_He grabs a nearby surgical tool and stabs Merton through. He pulls it out and walks briskly out of the room and into the hallway of Pleasantville High. Holden approaches again._

Holden: What do you think you're doing?

Tate: Saving myself.

_He thrusts out his arm and quickly slits Holden's throat, continuing determinedly down the hall and toward the doors leading outside. A white light shines through them._

Tate: Just a little farther…

_A demonic Lori turns the corner and steps in front of the doors. The light behind her makes her a silhouette._

Lori: Now weren't we right?

Tate: (smiles) You think you're getting to me…You're wrong. I'm getting out of those doors, one way or the other.

_Lori holds out his arms, as if inviting him toward her. He holds up the bloody weapon and smiles._

Tate: Have it your way.

_He continues at his pace and stabs Lori in the stomach, and everything suddenly flashes back to the lair. The door is open and Tate stands in the doorway, a knife in his hand, sticking into Sarah's stomach, her eyes wide. Tate suddenly seems aware of what's happening and his face turns to shock and horror._

Tate: I…I don't…

_Sarah looks at him with confusion and pain, unable to say anything. She looks down at her stomach, and then up at Tate._

Tate: I'm sorry.

_He pulls out the knife and she falls to the ground, dead. Tate looks down at her, still in shock, and drops the bloody knife to the ground._

_Scene: Street_

_Merton, Tommy, and Vince walk toward the hearse. Merton and Tommy look sad, but Vince looks confused. He walks up to Merton and smiles._

Vince: Hey, Merton, when are we gonna get the witch man, huh?

_He punches a fist into his hand._

Merton: Vince…There is no witch man.

Vince: Sure there is!

Merton: He's not a…

_Merton sighs and stops, trying to find the words to explain._

Merton: Vince, sometimes there aren't nice people in the world.

Vince: Like Tommy?

Merton: No, I mean…Sometimes people do bad things and they aren't ghouls.

Vince: Why?

Merton: Because people are people.

Vince: Do you mean Kevin's step dad isn't a witch?

Merton: I don't think so.

Vince: So what do we do about it?

Merton: (pause) Be Kevin's friend. He really needs it right now.

_Vince looks a little confused, but smiles anyway._

Vince: Okay, little buddy.

_He disappears. Merton walks toward Tommy and they get into the hearse._

**Tommy v.o.: After fighting baddies for so long, you start to feel like you can take care of anything…but every once in awhile, life throws a few surprises at you. And sometimes, just when you think you've seen the worst of it, your life can get cut to a screeching halt.**

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_Tommy and Merton walk toward the door in the dark, but stop when they see Sarah in the doorway. The door is still open, and light shines from inside. They immediately run toward the body and Merton stoops down, checking her pulse. He looks up at Tommy._

Merton: She's dead.

Tommy: What?

_Tommy stoops down beside Sarah, looking sad. He looks into the room and notices that it's wrecked. He furrows his brows and cautiously steps inside. Slowly, he scopes the room, his eyes resting on something._

Merton: Tommy, be careful. Whatever did this might still be around.

Tommy: Merton, you'd better see this.

_Merton furrows his brows and stands up, stepping up beside Tommy and looking in the direction he's staring. His face turns to horror. Cut to the wall. Tate is hanging on the wall, a sword stabbing through his chest and pinning him there. Tommy and Merton just stare._

Merton: He's…

Tommy: He's dead.

_Cut to later. Tommy and Merton stand outside the house, both of them still in shock. Caution tape is put around the house and police and paramedics are inside. A couple paramedics zip up Sarah's body bag, loading the stretcher into the ambulance. Cut to inside. An investigator stands near Tate's body, speaking into a recorder._

Investigator: The subject is a male Caucasian, approximately 19 years old, identified as Tate Foreground...Time of death unknown, appears to have been stabbed once through the chest…

_He inspects the body with gloved hands._

Investigator: Neck has signs of trauma indicative of a struggle…No other—

_The investigator trails off. The body starts to glow. He and the other people in the room stop what they're doing, staring at the light illuminates the room. Tate's body starts to lift into the air, the sword falling out. The investigator drops the recorder. Cut to outside. Tommy and Merton notice the light inside just as it flashes. There are screams heard from inside and the police outside rush inside. The screams continue and shots are fired, then silence follows. Tommy and Merton exchange looks and cautiously approach the door, stepping inside. Bodies are strewn about the place. No one is alive. The trail of bodies leads across the room and stops at a figure crouched on the ground. The figure stands up, revealing Tate, his eyes red and his skin tinted green. Two large wings extend from his back. Blood covers him. He throws down a fresh body, his face without emotion. Tommy and Merton can do nothing but stand there, unable to say or do anything. No sound is made, but Tate's eyes immediately jerk up toward them, blood red. His face never changes, but Tommy and Merton immediately look afraid. No one says a thing. Tate slowly reaches down, coming back up with the sword in hand. He glances at the sword, and then toward the two young men standing in the doorway._

**TBC**

A/N: Reaaally long chapter, but it was worth it. Please send a detailed review my way! It is mucho appreciated.


	13. Vision Quest Part One

Vision Quest

By: Obscurus Lupa

Animefan- I missed your reviews. :) Nice to hear from ya again. And I figured Tommy and Merton being hallucinations would become obvious right around the time Lori didn't see them. ;) But thanks for the tip.

VampirePineapple- I understand about schoolwork…I didn't mean to sound so rude in my summary there, so sorry about that. Sorry about your cat. I recently lost mine too.

Glad ya liked the story though! I know Sarah's death is heartbreaking to ya. Thanks for reviewing, too. :)

Scene: Hospital Room 

_Merton is unconscious in bed, his head bandaged. The camera cuts to his POV as he wakes up. He sees a blurry Becky sit up from the chair beside him, leaning over._

Becky: Merton?

_She becomes clearer. Cut to normal POV. Merton groans and holds his head._

Merton: Becky?

_Becky sighs a breath of relief._

Becky: You had me worried, freaker. Don't do that.

Merton: What happened?

Becky: Tommy said you guys were attacked at the lair.

Merton: (pause) Tate…He was a demon.

Becky: Yeah, he knocked you out before Tommy stepped in. Luckily, the doctors say you only have a mild concussion.

Merton: This is what a mild one feels like, huh?

Becky: (smiles) I'm just glad you're okay. The doctors said you should be able to leave today.

Merton: (smiles back) Thanks to Tommy. Where is he?

Becky: He's here…

Merton: Well, he probably looks a lot better than I do…

Becky: Well…

_Merton notices her look and furrows his brows._

Merton: What is it?

Cut to another hospital room. Tommy is in bed, sitting up but looking beat up. He has a black eye and cuts on his face. His arms are folded and he looks disappointed. Merton, now in his street clothes, approaches the bed.

Merton: You look awful.

Tommy: Thanks, Merton.

Merton: No, I just mean…What happened?

Merton moves beside him and sits in a chair by the bed.

Tommy: He knocked you out, I fought him…and he beat me.

Merton: (thinking) Well, at least you got the advantage in the end, right? You kicked his butt wolf style and then he ran away, figurative tail between his legs?

Tommy: Not exactly. He sort of…was about to kill me when his sword started to glow, and then he took off.

Merton: (pause) But with the tail between his legs thing, right?

Tommy: More like, the flew majestically into the sunrise thing.

Merton: I can't believe what happened…all of those people…What happened to him?

Tommy: I don't know, but I don't think that's Tate anymore. He was pretty dead when we found him.

Merton: This is really bad. How are we supposed to beat him if even you can't fight him?

Tommy: I don't know…

Merton: He could be killing people right now, and we aren't doing anything about it.

Tommy: I know that, Merton! He's out there killing people because I couldn't beat him. You don't need to remind me.

Merton: I didn't mean it that way.

Tommy: Well I did.

Merton: Tommy, you can't beat yourself up because you lost a fight. We'll find some way to kill him.

Tommy: Maybe.

Scene: Woods

It looks like a clearing has been forcefully made by ripping out trees. There is evidence of a fire and a pile of bones nearby. The red demon is hanging from a tree, her wings folded over her body. Malefica is reading a leather-bound book. The red demon suddenly wakes, moving her wings from her face and giving a small, almost nonexistent smile.

Red Demon: He approaches.

The green demon flies into sight, landing before them with the sword in hand. He kneels down before the hanging red demon, holding out the sword. Malefica stands up, also smiling.

Malefica: Welcome back. We've been expecting you.

He doesn't look at Malefica, and waits for the red demon to speak. She lets go of the branch and lands on her feet, taking the sword and inspecting it. He stands. After she looks at the sword, she looks at him and gives a large, fangy smile.

Red Demon: Welcome home…my brother.

Scene: Hospital

Merton is sitting in the hallway, thinking. The sound of hurried footsteps is heard and he looks up to see Lori. He stands up and she stops, looking worried.

Lori: I came here as soon as I heard. Are you okay?

She looks at his head.

Merton: I'll be fine.

Lori: Is Tommy hurt?

Merton: He's pretty beat up, but it's nothing lasting. Listen, Lori, there's something—

Lori: Was Tate with you guys? He said he was going to the lair to look up spells.

Merton: Lori, there's something I have to tell you.

Lori's furrows her brows, realizing she's about to get bad news.

Lori: He became K'Heshma again, didn't he?

Merton: K'Heshma?

Lori: Yeah, he said he'd been seeing people who were telling him he was going to become K'Heshma again.

Merton: Well, no, he didn't become K'Heshma…

Lori breathes a sigh of relief.

Lori: I thought for a second that he hadn't figured out what to do…Is he okay?

Merton: Lori…Tate's dead.

There is a long pause, and Lori furrows her brows.

Lori: What?

Merton: We found him at the lair…Sarah was dead too. When the police showed up at the scene, he turned into a demon and killed them all.

Lori: Then-then he didn't die. He just went evil again…W-We can fix it.

Merton: Tommy doesn't think it was Tate anymore.

Lori: Then Tommy's wrong!

Merton: He was dead, Lori! I saw him.

Lori: You don't know that! We have to help him. We can find a spell and…and get the demon out of him and make him normal again.

Merton: Lori, even if it was Tate, do you think making him normal again will solve anything? He's just killed dozens of people.

Lori: We can't just give up on him!

Merton grabs Lori by the shoulders.

Merton: He's not—

Lori: (pulling away) Don't touch me! He's not dead!

Merton: Lori, I'm sorry.

Lori's eyes tear up and she puts a hand to her mouth. Merton reaches to put a hand on her shoulder, but she pulls away and walks quickly down the hall.

Scene: Another Hallway

Becky is at the vending machine and punches in a number. Nothing happens. She waits for a moment, then hits the machine. Still nothing.

Becky: Ugh, c'mon!

She hits the machine again, when her eyes glow blue and she suddenly finds herself in a dark room, lit by torches. She sees a bright purple stone on a pedestal. Just as she reaches out to touch it, she's back in the hospital, looking confused.

Scene: Hallway

Merton is seated again, lost in his own world. Becky sits down beside him and he comes back to reality.

Becky: I just had a vision.

Merton: A vision? About what?

Becky: I don't know exactly, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Tommy or I wouldn't be seeing it. I was in a dark room…and there was this purple rock. That was it.

Merton: (furrows his brows) It doesn't sound familiar…Was there anything else you remember about it?

Becky shakes her head.

Merton: I don't know; I'll look into it later. Now is kind of a bad time.

Becky: (pause) Oh, right…I just figured, you know, it might be important if…

Merton: I know, Becky.

Scene: Tommy's Hospital Room

Stacey steps quickly inside. She spots Tommy and rushes over to him.

Stacey: Oh my god, are you okay?

Tommy: I'll be fine.

Stacey: What happened to you? I heard something bad happened at Merton's, but the police aren't releasing any information.

Tommy: Merton and I were attacked by a demon…It killed a lot of people.

Stacey: Was it that dark power Sarah was talking about?

Tommy: Not exactly…Stacey, Sarah's dead.

Stacey: (pause) What?

Tommy: She was killed by something at Merton's, and whatever killed her did the same to Tate, except…Tate didn't really stay dead.

Stacey: What do you mean?

Tommy: I'm not sure what exactly happened, but he was the demon that attacked us. I don't know if it was Tate, or if it was something using his body…but he killed those people.

Stacey sits down in a nearby chair, soaking it all in.

Stacey: I can't believe it…I mean, I knew them. Why were Sarah and Tate at Merton's house anyway?

Tommy: I don't know about Tate, but Sarah said she would talk to us if she found out something about the dark power in Pleasantville…I think she found out something. Whatever it was, it died with her.

Scene: Hospital Cafeteria

Becky sits at a table with a pudding cup, twirling her spoon inside it but not eating. A handsome young man, a little older than her, sits down next to her, smiling.

Young Man: Rough day?

Becky: You have no idea…

Young Man: Want to talk about it?

Becky looks at him. He's still smiling.

Becky: It's not any of your business.

She turns away from him.

Young Man: Aw, don't be like that. I'm just trying to help.

Becky: Yeah, whatever.

Young Man: Hey, what's your name?

Becky rolls her eyes and gets up to throw away her uneaten pudding cup. The young man follows her.

Young Man: My name's Dolus.

Becky: Oh wow, I don't care.

Becky walks away, and Dolus follows with confidence.

Dolus: Fine, walk away, but it'd be a shame for you to not hear me out.

Becky: Look, I've had a long day; the last thing I need is some creep hitting on me.

Dolus stops, his hands behind his back, his confident look still in place.

Dolus: Okay, but it'd be easier to find the Lumen Stone with my help.

Becky furrows her brows and stops, turning around. Dolus is gone. She looks around the hallway in confusion.

Scene: Hallway

Stacey is walking down the hallway, a look of worry on her face. She hears familiar crying and stops, turning in to a nearby room with furrowed brows. The room appears empty.

Stacey: Hello?

She sees Lori sitting in a chair in a dark corner, her face in her hands. When Lori hears her, she looks up, her eyes red.

Stacey: Are you okay?

Lori: What do you think?

Lori wipes her eyes. Stacey slowly approaches.

Stacey: I'm sorry. I know he meant a lot to you.

Lori: It's fine.

Stacey: Is there anything I can do?

Lori shakes her head.

Stacey: You know if Tommy could've done something to stop it, he would have.

Lori doesn't answer and looks at the ground.

Stacey: I don't know if this helps, but…I know how you feel.

Stacey looks to the floor as well.

Stacey: Helpless.

Scene: Another Hallway

Becky seems to be searching for someone. She spots Merton and stops him.

Becky: Hey, freaker.

Merton: Glad to see my near-death experience has gotten us past the name-calling stage.

Becky: Have you seen a guy around here?

Merton: I'll get back to you if I see one.

Becky: No, I mean…He's about my age, brown hair…He said his name was Dolus.

Merton: Dolus? That's an unusual name.

Becky: He said something about a Lemon Stone or something?

Merton: Becky, are feeling okay?

Becky: I'm serious! Have you seen him?

Merton: Not that I recall.

Becky sighs in frustration.

Becky: Where did he go?

She looks past Merton down the hall and suddenly notices Dolus passing through a crowd of people. She points.

Becky: There he is!

Merton turns around, then spots him. He and Becky both start toward the crowd. As they approach the crowd, someone trips Becky up and she falls flat on her face. Merton has vanished into the crowd. She sighs and gets to her feet, brushing herself off. She stands on her tiptoes and starts to scan the crowd impatiently.

Voice: So, have you decided yet?

She jumps and turns around, finding Dolus leaning casually against the wall, his arms folded.

Becky: Decided what?

Dolus: If you want want my help or not.

Becky: That depends. What's a lemon stone?

Dolus: The Lumen Stone. You want it.

Becky: Why?

Dolus: Because the Lumen Stone is the key to defeating the dark power.

Becky: (eyes widen) Really?

Dolus: (nods) I believe you've seen it before…It's small, purple, glowing?

Becky: My vision. How do you know about that?

Dolus: I know a lot of things…Like what happened to Tate Foreground and what this dark power is you're facing.

Becky: What's the catch?

Dolus: No catch…I just want to help. But I can't tell you anything if you don't want to commit.

Becky: Fine, I'll commit, whatever.

Dolus: Great. Meet me outside in fifteen minutes…Oh, and bring that nifty brother of yours.

Becky: Why are we meeting out there?

Dolus: I give you the directions, you find the stone, you got me?

Becky hesitates.

Dolus: You want to help Tommy, don't you?

Becky pauses and Dolus disappears. She looks around, but finds him gone, then turns to find Merton. The camera pans nearby, where Stacey has been listening in.

Scene: Empty Room

Lori is still seated, her eyes red but no longer crying.

Voice: Tough break.

Lori jumps and sees Dolus seated comfortably on the bed.

Lori: How did you—?

Dolus: Just when you start to like a guy, he ends up turning into a demon and killing people.

Lori: Who are you?

Dolus: Your new best friend.

Dolus looks her directly in the eyes.

Dolus: I want to help you.

Lori: Help me how?

Dolus: I want to help you save Tate/

Lori: (pause) What?

Dolus: Tate Foreground. You want to save his life, right?

Lori: Why? How?

Dolus: Why? For the sake of heroism, of true love, of marshmallows and puppies. How? That's up to you, Lori. I have some information for you, but once I tell you what I know, it's up to you to decide what to do with it.

Lori: What do you know?

Dolus: As of right now, your buddies are off to find the Lumen Stone…and with it, they're going to kill Tate.

Scene: Hospital, Exterior

Becky and Merton are waiting.

Merton: Let me get this right: This guy appears out of nowhere, tells you he somehow knows how to defeat this dark power in Pleasantville, and now we're going on some wild goose chase for a stone that may or may not help us?

Becky starts to respond, but is interrupted.

Voice: K'Heshma.

They turn to see Dolus sitting on the hood of a car.

Becky: K'Heshma?

Dolus: It's who you're after.

Merton: Nice try, buddy. I happen to have prior experience with K'Heshma, and Tate was most definitely not K'Heshma…this time.

Dolus: Of course not. Tate Foreground isn't even alive anymore. But what I'm trying to say is, this dark power…she's K'Heshma.

Merton: (pause) She?

Dolus nods.

Becky: How do we know you're telling the truth?

Dolus smirks.

Dolus: Because you're looking at the guy who created her.

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry if it's a bit short (at least compared to the last ginormous chapter), but hopefully it was worth it. Please leave me a detailed review! Thanks loads. Happy Valentine's Day. :D Eat lots of candy.


	14. Vision Quest Part Two

Vision Quest (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

Stormy- Glad ya liked it. :) Dolus is fun to write. I seem to have a thing for writing jerks.

Scene: Hospital, Exterior, Where We Left Off 

_Becky and Merton look curious and confused._

Merton: What do you mean, you created K'Heshma?

Dolus: I mean, K'Heshma wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. She'd be dust by now.

Becky: You mean it's your fault that this freak's been killing people?

Dolus: Well, I can't take all of the credit, can I? Tate Foreground has a lot to do with her killing people.

Merton: What do you mean?

Dolus: I'm getting ahead of myself. You go get the Lumen Stone, and I'll tell you all about K'Heshma. You'll need a map.

_He holds out his hand and a rolled up map appears inside it. He holds it out to Becky and smiles, and just as she takes it, he disappears._

Voice: Is that how we're going to find the Lumen Stone?

_They turn to see Stacey approaching them._

Merton: Does everyone except us know about these things?

Stacey: I only know what I heard that Dolus guy telling you. I want to help.

Merton: Stacey, you can't.

Stacey: Merton, I can take care of myself. I've been okay so far, haven't I?

Merton: Well, except for the whole dying thing, but y'know…

Stacey: Please. Tommy's feeling really awful about what happened, and I want to be able to do something for him.

Merton: Well…I don't know.

Stacey: Look, if this stone is going to help us destroy whatever hurt Tommy, then I sure as hell am not going to sit and wait for someone else to get it. Do you understand?

Merton: Yes, ma'am.

Stacey: Now what does that map say?

Scene: Hospital Room 

_Tommy is watching TV, still looking depressed._

Tommy v.o.: I couldn't stop thinking about that fight at the lair. I'm not a stranger to getting hurt in fights, but no bad guy I'd come up against before had taken me down that fast…and it didn't help that the guy looked exactly like Tate.

_Tommy flips the channel and a kung-fu movie comes on. He changes it and there's another fight scene. He flips it again and finds another fight. Getting frustrated, he growls and changes the channel again. This time, it's a soap opera. Two men are about to fight. A woman stands nearby, looking worried._

Woman: Ramon, I thought you were dead!

Ramon: (English accent) No, love…I came back for you!

Man #2: He's lying! He faked his death and murdered your brother!

Ramon: That's not true!

Woman: Oh Jonathan, tell me what to do!

Jonathan: Stay back; he's dangerous!

_Ramon pulls out a gun and aims it._

Ramon: Eat lead, baby!!!

_He shoots at Jonathan. Tommy growls and shuts off the TV._

Voice: It's a rerun.

_Tommy turns to see Dolus seated beside him._

Tommy: When did you—?

Dolus: Jonathan makes it. And that's not really Ramon; it's his twin brother he never knew about.

Tommy: Who are you?

Dolus: Name's Dolus. You look pretty beat up, Tommy…Sathos really did a number on you, didn't he?

Tommy: Sathos?

Dolus: That's the demon's name.

Tommy: Wait, how do you know all this?

Dolus: About Sathos? Oh, he and I go way back. He's this really powerful demon that—Well, I'll just summarize it and let you know that the only way to destroy him is the Lumen Stone, and while you're sitting here doing important things like watching soap operas, your friends are out there trying to get it and do your job.

Tommy: What? Where did they go? Why didn't they tell me?

Dolus: (shrugs) They just told me to let you know they're on the case, so you don't have to worry about it. I guess they didn't want you going because they figured…you know, you were slipping.

Tommy: Slipping?

Dolus: Because you couldn't beat Sathos. They probably assumed you'd just freeze up in the face of danger considering your traumatic experience. Merton even said…Well, you don't want to hear it.

Tommy: No, what'd he say?

Dolus: Oh, he said something about you not being up to the job anymore…He mentioned someone named Holden?

Tommy: What about Holden?

Dolus: They said he'd be really great to have around right now. Becky was saying she'd like to have him around to fight the battles.

Tommy: She did?

Dolus: I'm just telling you what I heard. I think it was a big mistake for them to bring that Stacey girl along though…

Tommy: Wait a minute, they took _Stacey_ with them?

Dolus: Yeah. They said she might as well help with something while she was doing nothing. Personally, I think it's too dangerous to take her along in that maze, especially with the booby traps…

Tommy: They took her where? I'm gonna kill those guys!

Dolus: Not if they get killed in the maze first.

Tommy: I have to do something…

Dolus: You can…I mean, if you really want to.

Tommy: How?

Dolus: (smirks) I can get you there.

Scene: Unknown 

_Merton, Becky, and Stacey stand at the front of what appears to be a cave, looking down a dark tunnel. Various sounds come from inside, some of which sound like animals._

Merton: On second thought, maybe this isn't such a great idea.

Becky: Freaker, if you chicken out, I'm going to—

_They hear a growling sound and Becky gasps, holding onto Merton._

Becky: What was that?

Stacey: It's…a little dark in there. Who's going first?

_They all look at each other, no one wanting to volunteer. Merton gulps and steps forward._

Merton: There's only one way to solve this…

_He takes a long look into the cave and spins around, pointing at Stacey._

Merton: You go first.

Stacey: What? Why me?

Merton: You were the one who was all like, (girly voice) "Oh, let's help out Tommy. It'll be fun to go into a deadly maze by ourselves!"

Stacey: I do not sound like that. Besides, how was I supposed to know it was a "deadly" maze?

Merton: (points at the cave) Does that sound harmless to you?

Stacey: Okay, we're probably safer if we stay together, so…let's all go in at once.

Becky: Okay.

_They all step closer together, glance at each other, nod, and slowly make their way inside._

_Scene: Maze_

_Everything is pitch black. Only footsteps and voices can be heard._

Becky: Can you guys see anything?

Stacey: No.

Merton: Th-This isn't so bad. Nothing scary yet…Maybe there isn't really—

_Dolus suddenly appears beside them, a torch in hand._

Dolus: Hello.

_They all scream and jump. Dolus casually sets the torch into a holster on the wall._

Dolus: How's the search coming?

Merton: It would certainly be easier to find the Lumen Stone if you were more specific about how to get it.

Dolus: All you have to do is survive the maze. Simple enough, isn't it?

Merton: "Survive" it? You didn't mention there was anything to survive.

Dolus: I didn't? My bad. I'll help you get started: That tunnel (points) is the right way. Any questions?

Becky: How did you make K'Heshma?

Dolus: Well…I didn't exactly make her, per say. Before I tell you about what I did, you need to know who she was before I met her. You see, thousands of years ago, when man was young, Earth was ruled by an ancient clan of demons…Each generation ruled with malice and cruelty. K'Heshma was one of those demons, and a particularly nasty one. She reigned with her brother, Sathos, and her high priestess, Malefica.

Merton: Wait a minute, how did an ancient, powerful demon go from ruling the world to becoming a demon for hire?

Dolus: Well, that's where I came in.

Stacey: What happened?

Dolus: I'd love to tell you, but…I have things to do, people to see. I'll be checking in on all of you. If you survive, we'll continue the story.

_He waves a fades away._

Merton: Wait!

_Dolus is gone. Merton sighs._

Merton: Well, at least we have some light now.

Becky: And some directions.

Stacey: Let's go.

_They start to walk toward the tunnel Dolus pointed to, but stop when they hear a rumbling sound._

Merton: You hear that?

_A trapdoor suddenly opens below them and they all fall, screaming. Their voices barely fade away before Lori walks on screen, looking around. The trapdoor closes and disappears. She stops at the two tunnels, thinking about which one to choose._

Voice: Lori.

_She gasps and turns around to see Dolus, standing where he was before._

Lori: You.

Dolus: Dolus.

Lori: Dolus. What do you want?

Dolus: I wanted to see how you are.

Lori: I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?

Dolus: This maze is pretty dangerous, and he told me to watch over you.

Lori: Who?

Dolus: Tate.

Lori: Tate? But he turned into a demon. Why would he care about me?

Dolus: Here's where I tell you who I am…Hard to believe, I know, but I'm actually a demon.

_Lori takes a hesitant step back._

Dolus: Don't worry! I'm not going to hurt you. Not every demon is evil, you know. You see, Tate and I met during his K'Heshma days…He was hired by a former employer of mine, who wanted a rival demon taken out. When Tate reformed and turned human, we stayed in touch.

Lori: He never mentioned you.

Dolus: I don't blame him. Would you be bragging that you went out for drinks with your demon buddy every once in a while? Anyway, when he found out he was going to become K'Heshma again…He told me to make sure that you were safe, especially if he turned…Lori, he's my friend. I don't want him to die any more than you do. If your friends use the Lumen Stone, Tate will die.

Lori: I'm trying to find them. Hopefully I can find them in time to tell them what will happen…

Dolus: You think they don't know?

Lori: What?

Dolus: They know exactly what will happen. I heard them talking…They know the stone will kill Tate, but they decided it was worth it. They didn't even consider the other options.

Lori: I can't believe them…Why would they just give up on him?

Dolus: Open your eyes, Lori. They aren't friends with Tate…They don't care if he lives or dies, as long as they bag another demon.

_They hear footsteps and Lori turns to see what it is. Dolus leans in closer to her._

Dolus: If the stone is destroyed…he turns back. Do what you have to.

_She turns back to face him, but finds him gone. Suddenly, a dark, slimy demon making gargling sounds jumps on Lori from the direction the footsteps were coming from. They both fall to the ground. Her eyes widen when she sees it, and she struggles with him as slime drips onto her from his skin. Someone grabs the demon and pulls it to its feet. Lori looks up to see Tommy (wolfed out) dragging the demon away. Tommy stumbles a little to keep his balance from the effort of pulling up the demon, but ducks when the demon swings at him. He punches the demon in the stomach, but his fist just sinks into the goop. Tommy looks disgusted._

Tommy: Eugh!

Lori: Tommy!

_Lori stands up, looking around and spotting the torch. She picks it up and lights the demon on fire. Tommy pulls his hand away as the demon shrieks, falling to the ground in pain. Soon, it stops moving. Lori approaches Tommy._

Lori: Are you okay?

_Tommy, not looking one hundred percent, looks dizzy and takes a step back, and Lori puts a hand on his shoulder._

Lori: You shouldn't be out of the hospital.

Tommy: I'm okay. I can handle fighting a demon or two.

Lori: I don't think you're ready to fight anything yet…

_Tommy pulls away from her._

Tommy: It's fine! You think I can't handle a fight anymore?

Lori: Not now, you can't. You just got your butt kicked.

Tommy: Yeah, well it's not going to happen again. Why didn't you guys tell me you were going after this stone? I'm the Chosen; I should be the guy to use it.

Lori: Yeah? Well no one bothered to tell me either…I can tell why. No one wanted to tell me that they were killing Tate.

Tommy: Lori, Tate is already dead.

Lori: No he isn't!

Tommy: I saw him! He became a demon, and now he's gone.

Lori: That's how it always is with you, isn't it? Someone becomes a demon, and then it's off with their heads!

Tommy: (growls) You know it's not like that, Lori. If I could do anything to bring Tate back, I would, but he's not there anymore.

Lori: You just don't like him. You would love to have an excuse to get rid of him.

Tommy: I can't believe you just said that. I thought you knew me better than that.

Lori: I thought I did too, but I guess not.

Tommy: (shakes his head) Lori, we can't waste our time. Let's just find the others and get the Lumen Stone.

Lori: No.

Tommy: What?

Lori: I'm not going to do it. And neither are you.

Tommy: Excuse me?

_Lori puts up her fists._

Lori: If you want the Lumen Stone…you're going to have to get through me.

Tommy: Are you serious?

Lori: You think I can't take you?

Tommy: Lori, I could kick your butt.

Lori: You think so? You couldn't even take out that slime demon. I could take you out in a heartbeat.

Tommy: I'm not going to fight you.

Lori: Because I could beat you just like Tate did?

_Tommy looks hurt, then angry. She gives Lori and warning stare and pushes past her, entering one of the tunnels and disappearing. Lori takes a step to follow him, but stops and lowers her fists, her face turning softer._

_Scene: Maze, Unknown_

_Merton, Stacey, and Becky are sprawled on the floor. The place is dark, but there is enough light to see from more torches. Merton sits up and coughs, waving dust out of his face._

Merton: Is everyone okay?

Stacey: I am. What about you, Becky?

Becky: (sarcastic) Oh yeah, I'm great. I only _fell_ _through a trapdoor_.

Stacey: So much for following that tunnel…

Becky: Maybe Dolus will show up again and tell us where to go.

Merton: I hate to be the one to say it, but I'm not so sure Dolus didn't know about the trapdoor in the first place.

Becky: What do you mean?

Merton: I mean, there's something he isn't telling us. I don't trust him.

Stacey: Why would he tell us about the Lumen Stone then?

Merton: I don't know. It could be cursed. (shrugs) Whatever the reason, he wants us to find it.

Becky: Well maybe—

Merton: Sh.

_Merton furrows his brows as he hears a rustling sound._

Becky: What'd I say?

Merton: Do you hear that?

Becky: Don't say that. Last time you said that, we ended up here.

_They hear the noise again, and Becky looks down to see vines starting to twist around her legs. She screams and tries pulling away. Merton rushes toward her and grabs around her waist, trying to pull her apart from the vines._

Becky: Pull harder!

Merton: I'm trying!

Becky: Freaker, if you let me go, I'm never talking to you again!

Merton: (struggling) Stacey, would you mind giving us a hand here?

_Stacey looks around for something to help. She hears the sound of deep breathing and pauses. The three of them slowly turn toward the shadows to see the source of the vines. A large plant-like creature with red eyes sits near the wall, vines going out on all sides. The thing begins to shriek and all three of them scream simultaneously._

Becky: Okay, seriously, get me out of here!

_They both struggle with the vines and start to slowly be dragged toward it, their feet dragging on the ground._

Stacey: Hang on guys!

_Stacey grabs a torch and races toward them, lighting up the vines. The creature shrieks as the vines holding Becky snap. Merton and Becky fall to the ground. Merton smiles at Stacey._

Merton: You did it!

_More vines suddenly whip out of nowhere, wrapping around Merton, Becky, and Stacey's legs. They all look down._

Merton: Uh-oh.

_They scream as they are jerked toward the plant, Stacey being knocked off of her feet. Suddenly, someone grabs Stacey's hand, pulling her away from the plant. She is pulled straight into Tommy's arms. He smiles._

Tommy: Hey.

Stacey: (surprised) Hey.

Merton: Tommy!

_They turn to see Merton and Becky at the mouth of the creature, using their feet to keep it from eating them._

Tommy: (to Stacey) Excuse me for a moment.

_He races over to the others. He punches his fist right into the plant, causing it to shriek in pain and let the other two go. They hit the ground hard. Tommy pulls his hand away, covered in plant goop. The liquid seems to sizzle, and he yells in pain, trying to wipe the substance off. The monster grabs onto him with its vines, one vine on either arm or leg. Tommy looks straight into its red eyes, his face turning to panic. Meanwhile, Merton quickly gets up, racing over to another torch. He races straight for the plants face this time, lighting that on fire. It shrieks again, flailing in pain and letting Tommy go. It begins to slow down, letting its charred vines fall to rest._

Merton: Tommy, what are you doing here?

_Tommy gets to his feet, holding his hand._

Tommy: I'm helping you guys.

Stacey: Should you be out of the hospital yet? Are you okay?

Tommy: I'm fine. Why didn't you guys tell me you were going after the Lumen Stone?

Becky: We wanted to help you, since you were beaten up by that demon or whatever.

Tommy: Guys, I appreciate your intentions, but you shouldn't have gone by yourselves, especially not with Stacey.

Stacey: What is that supposed to mean?

Tommy: You almost got killed just then. If I hadn't been here—

Merton: Excuse me, I do believe that I was the one who set the plant creature on fire.

Tommy: I would've gotten to it.

Stacey: You were about to get eaten. And I don't need your permission to be here.

Tommy: No I wasn't! Just because I was beaten by one demon doesn't mean I can't fight anymore, and it's my job to make sure you guys are safe.

Stacey: We never said you couldn't fight anymore.

Tommy: It was what you were thinking, wasn't it? That's why you guys didn't want to tell me you were coming here.

Becky: We didn't want you to get hurt.

Tommy: I can take care of myself. It doesn't help me at all if you guys all get yourselves killed.

Stacey: Fine. Next time you're hospitalized, we won't do anything.

Tommy: It's not like I'm dead. I'm still the Chosen.

Stacey: You need our help!

Voice: People, people!

_They turn to see Dolus walking toward them._

Dolus: Let's not fight here. Remember, there are some ancient demons to destroy. (looks at Tommy) Good to see you back in the game. I was worried you were going to freeze up, Tommy.

_He turns to the others._

Dolus: Good, all of you survived. I promised a story, so I'll continue where we left off…I'll paraphrase the beginning for Tommy here: Thousands of years ago K'Heshma and her brother Sathos ruled the world, Malefica was the high priestess, and the whole world was in fear. That cover what I went over?

_He looks for a response, but no one says anything. He nods and continues._

Dolus: K'Heshma was feared all right, but she had fears of her own…You see, she may have been strong and powerful, but she was still mortal. In spite of all the lives she had taken, it was the loss of her own life that she feared the most…That's where I stepped in.

_Scene: Cave_

_K'Heshma (looking different than her present self, and less human-like) nurses a wounded stomach._

**Dolus v.o.: K'Heshma had just been injured during a fight with a band of rebels. It wasn't enough to kill her…but her fears were once again brought to the surface.**

Voice: That looks painful.

_K'Heshma growls and lifts her sword, pointing it at Dolus (dressed in clothing appropriate to the time). He doesn't even blink, and confidently paces in front of her._

Dolus: I understand, you're not much of a talker…but you want to talk to me.

K'Heshma: Spit out what you mean to say, demon, or you'll never speak again.

Dolus: You want eternal life. I can give it to you.

_K'Heshma's face turns to intrigue and she lowers her sword._

K'Heshma: You can?

Dolus: Yes…but not for free, of course.

K'Heshma: Anything you desire shall be given to you.

Dolus: (smiles) I'll collect it when the time comes. Do we have a deal?

K'Heshma: Yes. I believe we do.

_Dolus holds out his hand. K'Heshma takes it, and their hands glow red. They pull apart._

Dolus: I'll be seeing you around.

_He waves and disappears._

_Scene: Present, Maze_

Merton: Wait a minute, wait a minute. If you were so intent on helping her, then why do you want to destroy her now?

Dolus: Who says I was helping her?

_The others pause for thought, and Dolus points behind them._

Dolus: Mind the boulder.

_He disappears as the ground starts to shake. The other four turn as a giant boulder begins to roll down the tunnel._

Merton: That's not good.

Tommy: Jump!

_He grabs the nearest person to him and jumps into a tunnel on the side. The other two dive to the other side. The boulder stops, blocking off both tunnels._

_Scene: Woods_

_Sathos watches the stars silently. K'Heshma approaches him, looking up at the sky as well._

K'Heshma: Thousands of years, and the sky remains unchanged.

Sathos: It has changed. You've seen it for so long, you didn't notice. The world has changed so much since I was here…Humans are everywhere.

K'Heshma: They rule the planet now, and the earth wastes away. Demons hide in holes and shame us.

Sathos: We'll have to change it back then.

Voice: Good luck.

_They turn to face Dolus, who warms his hands at the fire. The demons' faces turn to hatred, but they make no move to attack him._

K'Heshma: Dolus. I've waited a long time to face you again.

Dolus: Oh yeah, you did have that pesky problem, didn't you? Well, it's about time we talked. How long has it been?

K'Heshma: Very long.

_She takes out her sword and throws it at him. He disappears last minute and the sword hits a tree behind him. He reappears standing, walking around the fire as if nothing had happened._

Dolus: I'm shocked that would try such a thing, K'Heshma. I have very valuable information for you two.

K'Heshma: Anything you tell us will bring misery and suffering.

Dolus: So I guess you wouldn't want to know that the Chosen is going after the Lumen Stone as we speak…

K'Heshma: (eyes narrow) What?

Dolus: It's true. He and his friends are in the maze, and they aren't doing too bad. It'd be a shame if you went to all this trouble to come back, just to be killed before you could do anything. Especially Sathos…You've been back for what? A day?

K'Heshma: I don't trust your deceitful tongue.

Dolus: I'm not telling you all this because I want to help you…it's because I want the Chosen dead, and I know that you two can do it.

K'Heshma: Why? What is your interest in his death?

Dolus: I'm a demon, just like you. We all want him dead…and think about it. Killing the Chosen? That's quite a trophy.

_He smirks and disappears._

Sathos: The stone will be destroyed…and the humans will be torn apart, piece-by-piece.

_K'Heshma approaches the tree and takes out her sword, holding it up._

K'Heshma: Leave the Chosen alive. I have plans for him.

_Scene: Maze, Tunnel_

_Becky and Tommy are on the ground, Becky on top of Tommy as they fell._

Becky: Thanks.

Tommy: (in pain) No problem, Beckster.

_Becky rolls off of him. He takes his time sitting up, seeming in pain._

Becky: Are you okay?

Tommy: Yeah, just a little sore…You're not hurt, are you?

Becky: No. Where's Merton and Stacey?

Tommy: I don't know. They didn't go this way.

Becky: So what do we do?

Tommy: We start looking.

Becky: How do we even start?

Tommy: I guess we just walk.

_Tommy starts down the tunnel. Becky follows him, looking around nervously._

Tommy: Stay close behind me.

Voice: Psst.

_Becky rolls her eyes and turns to face Dolus. Tommy continues on._

Becky: (folds her arms) What do you want?

Dolus: That rock could've done some damage. I wanted to make sure you made it.

Becky: Thanks for caring.

Dolus: Say, you want to hear what happens next in the story? Or…Oh. Maybe I should tell Tommy.

Becky: Why? What's wrong with telling me?

Dolus: Nothing, it's just…Well, he's the leader. If I tell you, there's no guaranteeing everyone else is going to hear it.

Becky: I'll tell them.

Dolus: That'll be hard to do if you're dead. After all, you don't have any real powers. The only reason they take you along to do anything is because of your visions.

_Becky casts and look at Tommy, then looks at the floor._

Dolus: Well, I guess I can trust you. Tommy's probably busy fixing everyone else's problems. Where did I leave off? (pause) Oh yeah. K'Heshma and I made a deal.

Becky: So now she lives forever.

Dolus: No…Now she dies.

_Scene: Mountain_

_K'Heshma stands with Sathos in battle with a group of humans. The demons slaughter them easily. K'Heshma looks at her bloodstained sword, then gives a small smile, looking down at a frightened human on the ground. She lifts up her sword to kill him, but he thrusts out his own sword in fear, surprising her. The sword is now in her stomach, and she looks down with wide eyes, falling to her knees. Sathos continues the battle, unaware of what's happened to her in the commotion. Dolus appears nearby, apparently only visible to her._

K'Heshma: Dolus…You promised me eternal life. Make good on your word.

Dolus: Relax. I'm a man who keeps his promises.

_K'Heshma falls to her side, taking in one last breath and falling motionless. Suddenly, a red light illuminates her, leaving her and entering the human that killed her. Another man rushes to his aid._

Man #1: Get up!

_The man suddenly sits up, demon-like in appearance. He looks at his clawed hands and tail, then growls and hits the man. Dolus laughs, disappearing._

_Scene: Maze, Present_

Becky: Wait a second, she can't die. How does she get here if she dies?

Dolus: She never truly died…Her body was killed, but she passed on into the one who killed her, forced to remain in his body until his death. She would pass from person to person for all eternity, unable to affect the world around her, unable to die.

Becky: Oh. That's harsh.

Dolus: It's a harsh world…but she didn't rule it anymore. What I didn't foresee, however, was Tate Foreground.

Becky: Tate?

Dolus: He was a powerful guy. He becomes K'Heshma, decides he doesn't like it, and breaks my spell, removing K'Heshma from his body.

Becky: So what happened to her?

Dolus: Her body wasted away into dust a long time ago, so she's forced to roam the world as an incorporeal being…until she meets an old friend, her priestess Malefica.

Becky: Why was the priestess or whatever here if K'Heshma could die?

Dolus: Oh, Malefica can die all right…but she doesn't get old. The only way she can die is if somebody kills her…which, well, hasn't happened yet.

Becky: So what did Malef…Malca…that priestess chick do?

Dolus: Malefica knows some magic herself…and she has friends in high places. In fact, she knew someone by the name of Max. You might've known him. He makes a deal with her that if K'Heshma serves him when he rules the world, he'll help bring her back. He fights one Tommy Dawkins, draws blood…and that blood is used in a ritual to tie K'Heshma to a new body, a corpse.

Becky: (eyes widen) Oh my god. No way. This has been going on for that long?

Dolus: You'd better believe it. And once K'Heshma comes back…she wants the world again. But that part of the story is for later. Think you can handle relaying what I've told you to the others?

Becky: Wait a second, how do we find the others?

Dolus: Just wait for Tommy to smell them out. You don't have to do anything. Just wait for another vision and keep out of the way.

_Dolus disappears._

Tommy: Becky, you coming?

Becky: (pause) Yeah.

_She follows him._

_Scene: Maze Entrance_

_K'Heshma and Sathos fly into view, landing at the entrance of the maze. As soon as K'Heshma steps inside, her demonic features begin to fade away. She steps back outside the maze, returning to normal._

K'Heshma: The power of the stone surrounds this place…Our powers are greatly reduced inside.

Sathos: It doesn't matter. They are still human.

_Sathos walks quickly inside, his demonic features fading into a human appearance._

_Scene: Tunnel_

_The tunnel is too dark to see anything, but the sounds of shuffling can be heard._

Merton: Hello? Is anyone in here?

Stacey: Hey, watch where you're grabbing!

Merton: Sorry! Stacey, is that you?

Stacey: Yeah. Are you okay?

Merton: Tip top. You?

Stacey: I'm not hurt. Where are we?

Merton: Lost. I'm assuming Tommy and Becky aren't here. I hope they're okay.

Stacey: We should look for them.

Merton: Great idea. You got a plan? Or better yet, it'd be great if you could produce a light source.

Stacey: I'm only trying to help.

Merton: Sorry, it's just…I'm not sure exactly what to do.

Voice: Need a light?

_The room suddenly lights up as Dolus lights another torch._

Merton: Where do you find all these torches?

Dolus: You got lost, didn't you? I figured this might happen; that's why I sent Tommy along after you guys.

Merton: What is that supposed to mean?

Dolus: You're helpless without him…you're just not cut out for this hero business, Merton. If I were you, I'd just find my way out, go home, and let Tommy get the Lumen Stone. He has Becky with him to make sure he's found the right thing.

Merton: Wait a minute, Tommy needs me. He's not at the top of his game right now.

Dolus: You really think that matters? He's still more qualified to find the stone than you are…even in a weakened state like that, he's in less danger. You'll only hold him back.

_Merton looks to the ground._

Dolus: You'd really better hurry…K'Heshma and Sathos are in the maze.

Stacey: What?

Merton: What?

Dolus: It's true. They want to kill whoever sets to find the Lumen Stone…

Stacey: Sathos? Sathos is still alive?

Dolus: Oh, did I forget to mention? It's what happened to Tate…There's a ritual. If someone is killed with K'Heshma's sword and the right spell is performed using the Chosen's blood, then a demon can be returned to Earth in that body. K'Heshma killed Tate Foreground, and used his body to bring back her brother…and now the two of them are in the maze and looking to kill you guys.

Stacey: We have to warn Tommy.

Merton: (pause) Right. Agreed.

_They both start down the tunnel, and Dolus stays in place._

Dolus: Stacey.

_She stops and turns to face him. Merton continues walking out of earshot._

Dolus: Come now. You don't really think you need to go, do you?

Stacey: Of course I do. Tommy's in danger.

Dolus: Not as much as you would be if you go, Stacey. Tommy would just have to stop the mission to protect you…Merton can tell him.

Stacey: I'm not listening to you. Tommy needs—

Dolus: Your protection? He's got the patronus legio for that. You don't need to be here, Stacey. Tommy's the Chosen, Becky has visions, Merton has his knowledge…what do you contribute?

Stacey: (pause) I…I mean, I…

Dolus: The reason Tommy came here is because I told him you followed Merton and Becky along.

Stacey: It was?

Dolus: He wanted to rescue you…Sure, he thinks you look pretty and everything, but he doesn't want you meddling in this paranormal business.

Stacey: (pause) I'm going.

_She follows after Merton. Dolus smirks and disappears._

_Scene: Another Part of the Maze_

_Merton turns around, noticing Stacey is gone._

Merton: Stacey?

_The ground starts to shake and he hears a crash. After things settle down, he cautiously approaches a nearby tunnel, which looks to have caved in. He looks for a moment, and as he starts to walk away, a hand comes out of the rubble, reaching out. Merton's eyes widen._

Merton: Hang on! I'll get you out!

_He starts moving rocks. When the pile is loosened, he grabs the hand and pulls the victim out. To his surprise, a black woman with extremely long hair, half conscious, falls into his arms. It is K'Heshma in human form. Merton holds her awkwardly._

Merton: Hi.

_She gives him a disdainful look, but passes out._

_Scene: Tunnel_

_Stacey walks alone._

Stacey: Merton? Where are you?

_She folds her arms nervously._

Stacey: Great going, Stacey. Try to prove a point and end up getting yourself lost…

_She suddenly sees something off screen and squints, furrowing her brows and starting toward it. As she gets closer, her eyes widen._

_Scene: Another Part of the Maze_

_Lori walks across uneven rocks in concentration. She almost trips, but steadies herself. She hears something and stops, listening. The sound of footsteps is heard._

Lori: So, Tommy, did you find your precious stone?

_She turns around, then gasps and jumps. Sathos stands behind her, now human in form._

Lori: (pause) Tate?

_Sathos doesn't move. Lori hesitantly steps forward, reaching out to touch him. Suddenly, he snarls and reaches for her just as Dolus appears, pulling her away and disappearing. Cut to another tunnel. Dolus and Lori appear. Lori elbows away from him._

Lori: Let go of me! What do you think you're doing?

Dolus: Tate told me to protect you…even if it means from him. I can't let you get yourself killed.

Lori: But he was right there…

Dolus: He's closer than you think. All you have to do is destroy the stone. Don't get distracted.

_He disappears a leaves Lori alone. Cut back to Sathos. Dolus appears beside him._

Dolus: You should save your strength for killing whoever has the stone.

Sathos: The girl was no threat to me.

Dolus: Maybe, but you aren't at full strength here…and you're in even more danger since you and K'Heshma split up.

Sathos: We will lay waste to all who oppose us. This stone won't defeat us.

Dolus: Yes, and if you want it destroyed…then leave the girl to me.

_Scene: Tunnel_

_Merton has K'Heshma on the ground, looking her over to make sure she's okay. Her eyes slowly start to open and she blurrily sees Merton taking off his jacket, folding it up and putting it under her head. He notices her waking up._

Merton: Are you okay, miss?

_K'Heshma's look of hate returns and she starts to sit up, but he puts a hand on her shoulder._

Merton: Don't get up too fast. You might be hurt from the cave-in.

_K'Heshma looks uncomfortably at his hand on her shoulder. She pushes it away and stands to her feet quickly._

Merton: Okay, or not.

_K'Heshma seems dizzy for a moment and starts to fall again, and he catches her. She looks up at him with confusion._

Merton: Careful. What's your name?

K'Heshma: Foolish insect!

_She pushes him away and he stumbles back, his brows furrowed. She looks down at the rubble nearby and sees the hilt of her sword. She pulls it out and holds it out toward him. Merton's eyes widen as his memory flashes back to the lair as Sathos holds the sword._

Merton: Y-You're her!

_Before anything more is said, a glow creeps into the tunnel and they both turn to look._

_Scene: Another Tunnel_

_Tommy and Becky are still searching._

Becky: This is taking forever.

Tommy: Hang in there, Beckster…I don't suppose you've had anymore visions?

Becky: The vision thing again? Is that all I'm good for?

Tommy: No, I just…thought it would be helpful.

Becky: Well I haven't had any lately. (pause) I hope we find the stone soon.

Tommy: Hopefully. Any one of us could find it…

_Scene: Maze_

_It appears to be the center of the maze, a large room lit brightly not only by more torches but by a bright purple stone. Stacey stands in front of it, her eyes wide. She starts toward it when flames suddenly erupts around it and she steps back. All at once, various members of the ground enter from tunnel surrounding it. Tommy, Becky, and Merton appear, all looking surprised._

Tommy: That was quick.

_Dolus appears in the room._

Dolus: Well? What're you guys waiting for?

Tommy: (shrugs) Well, I guess I'll get it…

_He starts forward, but Merton stops him._

Merton: Wait a minute, why do you have to get it?

Tommy: Because I'm the Chosen.

Merton: Oh, so now because you're the Chosen, you get to do everything? I could get that stone just as easily.

Tommy: It's surrounded by a ring of fire!

Merton: I can figure something out. Besides, you're in no condition to be going through rings of fire.

Tommy: I can handle it. It's not like I'm losing my touch.

Becky: Are you guys forgetting who had the vision about this stone in the first place? None of you would be able to get it if it weren't for me. Besides, you don't notice me for anything else.

Stacey: Um, hello? I was here first! I could get it.

Tommy: Stacey, stay out of this.

Stacey: No! I'm not just your girlfriend. I can take care of myself.

Merton: I'm just as qualified to save people as you are, Tommy. What makes you so great? If Holden could do the job…

Tommy: I bet you'd like Holden to do everything, wouldn't you? You guys think he's better at this than me!

Becky: At least he treats everyone like they're real people! You guys don't even notice me! I'm just vision girl!

Tommy: Hey, maybe you guys can call Holden and tell him to get the stone.

Merton: Maybe I will. Or better yet, I'll get the stone.

Stacey: This is so stupid. I'm glad I don't have to fight evil with you guys.

Merton: We never asked for your help.

Becky: Hello? I'm still here!

Stacey: You helping Tommy doesn't mean you're any good at battling evil, that just means you're lucky!

Merton: I'm still more qualified than you are!

Tommy: Right now I'm thinking I don't need any of your help!

Becky: You guys are still ignoring me!

Stacey: We could be defeating K'Heshma right now if we weren't arguing like a bunch of grade-schoolers!

Tommy: Then get out of my way.

_Tommy starts toward the stone, but Stacey grabs him by the arm._

Stacey: You aren't just going to walk away.

Becky: Just pay attention to me for once! I'm more useful than the freaker here, and he still gets treated better than I do!

Merton: Hey!

Becky: Oh, so now you hear me? God, you're like the worst brother ever!

Merton: Well I didn't ask for an annoying brat for a sister!

Becky: Just drop dead!

Voice: Death will come soon.

_They all suddenly stop and turn to see Sathos in the room. They all glance at each other._

Merton: (to Tommy) You get it.

Tommy: Right.

_Tommy wolfs out and flips over the fire, landing beside the stone. He picks it up and flips back over to the others. Sathos winces at the light. Tommy grins._

Tommy: Can't touch me now, can you, Sathos?

_Sathos growls and starts toward Stacey. Tommy eyes widen._

Tommy: Stacey, catch!

_He throws the stone and she catches it, holding out. Sathos pulls back, then starts toward Becky. Stacey tosses the stone to her, and she catches it awkwardly. Sathos tries for Merton this time, and Becky throws it, but as Merton reaches out to catch it, Sathos catches him first, holding him up by the throat. The stone clinks to the ground beside him. Merton struggles to break free._

Tommy: Merton!

_Footsteps are heard from a tunnel near Merton and Lori suddenly steps out, taking in the scene. Merton looks at her with hope._

Merton: L-Lori. Get the stone!

_He reaches out with his foot and kicks the stone toward her. It slides to her feet. Lori takes a deep breath and picks it up, looking at Sathos and Merton. She hesitates._

Stacey: Lori, use the stone!

_Dolus appears beside her._

Dolus: Now's your chance, Lori…Tate's just within your reach.

_Lori looks at the stone._

Dolus: Now!

Lori: (pause) Here goes nothing.

_Everything seems to slow down as Lori lifts the stone into the hard, throwing it to the ground hard. It shatters into a million pieces, and the glow fades away. Everyone in the room looks shocked and horrified. Lori looks at Sathos with hope._

Lori: Tate?

_A frightened Merton looks at Sathos, now in demon form again. Suddenly, his tail whips around, stabbing Merton through the chest with a sharp end. Merton yells out._

Becky: No!

_Sathos lifts his tail again as if to finish it, blood dripping from it. He gets ready to strike when he is cut off._

Voice: Stop!

_A demonic K'Heshma is now beside Sathos. She looks toward the others, then back at her brother._

K'Heshma: The stone is destroyed. We are done.

_Sathos turns toward Merton again and gets ready to kill him._

K'Heshma: Leave him. He doesn't matter now.

_Sathos looks at her a long time, but drops Merton unceremoniously. The two of them enter another tunnel and disappear._

Becky: Merton!

_Becky runs toward Merton and stoops beside him. She puts Merton's head into her lap and she tries waking him._

Becky: C'mon, freaker…C'mon, wake up. Don't be stupid, okay? I mean…I'm sorry I said you should drop dead earlier. You know you shouldn't listen to me.

_Merton remains motionless. Becky starts to cry, letting her head fall over him. The room is silent. Everyone seems unsure of what to do next. The silence is broken when Merton lets out a gasp, his eyes opening. Becky's head lifts and she smiles, half-laughing._

Becky: Merton!

_Merton doesn't say anything, but stays awake. Becky holds him close to her, cradling him in her arms._

Becky: I knew you'd come back…You're always there for me.

_Pan to Lori, who watches them. She seems too scared to say anything. She looks at the other two. Tommy gives her a look of hatred, then walks to Becky and Merton. He starts to lift Merton up._

Tommy: Let's get him out of here.

_Becky stands up and starts to help. Lori approaches them._

Lori: What—What can I do?

_Tommy gives Lori another look._

Tommy: You can stay the hell away from us.

_Lori looks taken aback, and keeps away._

Tommy: C'mon, Stacey.

_Stacey walks over and helps Tommy support Merton. She, Tommy, Merton, and Becky start to make their way out. Lori stays behind, a lone figure in the torchlight._

A/N: Eh? Eh? It's a bit longer to make up for last chapter's shortness…Hope you liked. As always, detailed reviews are appreciated, welcomed, and encouraged.


	15. A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to

A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Brazil…

By: Obscurus Lupa

Vampire- Glad you liked last chapter. I had to get some sad stuff out to keep the plot going, but I hope this chapter is more light-hearted and fun.

BaronOBeefDip- Thanks for the review! I can't tell you how great it is to hear from another reviewer. I'm glad you like the direction I've taken the story in.

Stormy- Pfft, of course Merton's gonna pull through. ;) I'm happy you liked the last chapter.

Tommy v.o.: As the Chosen, I've had to face some pretty awful things…but I've never felt as terrible as after Lori betrayed us. I hadn't seen her for a while…but none of us really wanted to.

_Scene: Tate's Pad_

_The place is dark, abandoned. Lori sits on the bed, staring at the wall sadly. Scenes from the end of last chapter flash by, and she shakes her head, looking for a distraction. Spell books sit on the floor, still opened. Tate's jacket is on the bed next to her, seemingly thrown there carelessly. She gently picks it up, holding it in her hands and setting it on her lap. After staring at it for a long time, she finally bursts into tears, covering her mouth. Her head falls in her lap._

Tommy v.o.: Luckily, Merton was okay…now all he had to do was get some rest. But then again, this was Merton.

Scene: The Lair 

_Merton, wearing a robe, sits at his computer and smiles, pointing at the screen._

Merton: Aha! Here it is!

_Tommy approaches behind him to look at the screen._

Tommy: You found him?

Merton: Dolus. (reads) It says here that…(reads) Dolus is an ancient wishing demon, known for causing mischief and chaos. He has the ability to read people's minds and use what they want against them…often granting wishes that harm the one who made them.

Tommy: And he was using us against each other…He didn't want us to get the stone.

Merton: Presumably he wanted us dead.

Tommy: I don't get it. Why would he help K'Heshma if he cursed her?

Merton: Well, he _is_ a "mischief" demon…Or maybe we posed more of a threat than she did.

Tommy: (pause) She stopped Sathos from killing you.

Merton: That's true.

Tommy: That doesn't make sense. I mean, yeah, the stone was destroyed, but why would she care whether or not you got killed?

Merton: It beats me. I wish all of these demon types didn't have ulterior motives all the time. It's hard to figure them out…

_He shrugs, but winces and holds his chest after he does so._

Tommy: (pause) We're okay, right?

Merton: Hm?

Tommy: I mean, there are no hard feelings about what happened in the maze?

Merton: I am a little bitter about being stabbed through the chest…

Tommy: I'm talking about what we said. I mean…Dolus was just trying to get to us. None of us really meant it.

_They both look around awkwardly._

Merton: Yeah. Of course not.

Tommy: Then we're cool?

Merton: As a cucumber.

Tommy: Great.

_They hear a knock and look to the door, furrowing their brows. Merton checks his watch._

Merton: Who could that be? It's nearly two in the morning.

Tommy: Let's find out.

_Merton stands up, but winces and holds his chest, sitting back down. Tommy stands up and looks at him. Merton nods toward the door and Tommy heads over. When he opens the door, he sees a package on the doorstep. He furrows his brows and picks it up, taking it inside._

Merton: What is it?

Tommy: It's a package. (reading it) That's weird. It's addressed to me.

Merton: Why would it be delivered here?

Tommy: (shrugs, inspecting the package) No return address.

Merton: Are you going to open it?

Tommy: I guess so.

_Tommy puts the package on the desk and unties the string, pulling off the brown paper. He opens it and looks inside. His brows furrow._

Tommy: It's empty.

Merton: What?

_The two of them lean closer to the package, peering inside it. Suddenly, a bright light erupts from inside it, sucking them both inside. The light disappears and the two of them are gone._

_Scene: Jungle, Unknown_

_Tommy and Merton suddenly appear, falling to the ground. Merton yells out and holds his chest after he lands. Tommy sits up._

Tommy: Merton, you okay?

Merton: (nods, wincing) Yeah, I'll be fine.

_It slowly sinks in for the two of them that they're now in the jungle. A low creaking sound is heard. They look around with confusion, and then look at each other._

Merton: Uh-oh.

_A net suddenly wraps around them from where they're sitting and traps them, hanging them from a tree branch. Many human-like demons in tribal garb jump out from trees and bushes, holding up spears._

Tommy: We're in trouble.

Merton: Heh heh…So, you're demonoid natives. What's that like?

_One of them, a pretty woman with a large headdress of a wolf's head, turns to another one and starts speaking some sort of clicking language. The other nods and cuts down the two teens, who fall hard to the ground. They stand up and pull the net off, and the natives point their spears at them._

Tommy: Listen, we don't want any trouble. We're not from around here.

_The demons start clicking at each other._

Tommy: Do you guys have a phone we could use or…a portal in a box maybe?

Merton: (elbows him) A phone? They're natives, Tommy.

Tommy: They're demons; they might have one.

Merton: (rolls his eyes) Besides, I don't think they speak English.

_The leader, the demon with the headdress, points her spear at them, as if motioning them to move._

Tommy: Okay, maybe you don't understand me. We're not supposed to be here. Maybe you could show us—

_The leader shrieks and pokes at him with her spear. Tommy pulls back and growls._

Tommy: Don't do that.

_She shrieks and pokes again, this time with more persistence. Tommy's eyes glow._

Tommy: I'm warning you…

_Another demon pokes at him and he grabs the spear._

Tommy: That's it. You guys are bugging me.

_He howls and wolfs out, pulling the spear away and kicking down the demon holding it. Merton holds up his arms to protect himself and Tommy gets in a fighting stance. The demons hold up their spears, but no one moves._

Tommy: Now listen, we don't want anymore trouble…

_The demons click amongst themselves, then get out of fighting positions. Tommy looks at Merton andgrins._

Tommy: See, Merton? If you just talk to people, they'll—

_One of them approaches unnoticed from behind, hitting Tommy over the head and knocking him out._

Scene: Unknown Village 

_The demons drag Tommy through a village of huts, occupied by more tribal demons. Tommy wakes up groggily, looking around._

Tommy: What…? Where are you guys taking me?

_They approach the largest hut, which looks to be better built than the others and a symbol of power._

Tommy: Oh. I guess this means I meet your leader. Listen, be careful though, I kinda threw out my shoulder recently in a fight with an ancient demon, so—

_They throw him inside and he lands face-first on the ground._

Tommy: Or not.

_He stands up and dusts himself off, turning toward the door._

Tommy: Thanks a lot!

_He speaks as he turns around._

Tommy: Listen, whoever you are, I don't know what you and your tribe think you're doing, but you have no idea who you're messing w—

_He cuts himself off when he sees the leader. The camera zooms in on a big throne, where Holden is seated comfortably, smiling. He's dressed in his normal black attire and sunglasses, with a few tribal necklaces. A couple of demons fan him with large leaves. He spreads out his arms in welcome._

Holden: Tommy! Hey!

_Tommy shakes his head in disbelief._

Tommy: Unbelievable. I can't even escape you the jungle!

Holden: Nice to see you, buddy. I can tell that you're incredibly happy to see me, and I don't blame you. I get that a lot.

Tommy: Holden, what the hell are you doing here?

Holden: What am _I_ doing here? You were the one brought here at spear point, pal.

Tommy: What's going on? Where are we? Who are these people?

_Holden stands up, grabbing some grapes from a demon holding a platter of fruit._

Holden: (his mouth full) Tommy, relax a little, would you? I'll tell you everything; it's not like I'm going to leave you in the dark. It just so happens we're in Brazil.

Tommy: Brazil? How?

Holden: Funny you should ask. You remember when I left Pleasantville to find myself?

Tommy: (pause) Yeah. I might remember it dimly.

Holden: Great. So after I left, I traveled the world for a while—By the way, if you're ever visiting China, the great "chicken massacre" was not related to me, but it makes a funny story nonetheless—and I eventually ended up here. I'm minding my own business, taking in my surroundings, and all of a sudden I'm attacked by this tribe of demons. I figured I was going to win, and I was, but just to make sure it didn't turn into a big deal, I bring out my Chosen mojo. Next thing you know, they start bowing and praising me and bringing me lots of slave women, which was nice. So now I'm their leader.

_Holden smiles. Tommy has his brows furrowed._

Tommy: You're…their leader? You? Holden?

Holden: Mm-hm.

_Holden smirks and wags his eyebrows._

Holden: Pretty cool, huh?

Tommy: But why?

Holden: (shrugs) I assumed it was because of the Chosen thing. Have you seen the slave women? They're really—

Tommy: I don't really feel like going into that right now. I get why you're here…why am I?

Holden: Shimri didn't let you know?

Tommy: Sorry, I don't understand Kling-on.

Holden: Oh, they speak English. They just like screwing with new people.

_The demons in the room snicker._

Holden: Okay, so here's the deal: I told them I wanted you here, so the shamaness used her powers to create a portal to send you here.

Tommy: (pause) That wouldn't be a portal that came in a box, would it?

Holden: (smiles) Good, so you got it.

Tommy: Why would you—I mean—You couldn't've sent a letter?

Holden: This was way quicker. Don't act so mad; it's not like you were hurt.

Tommy: No, I wasn't, but Merton could've been.

Holden: Merton? Why is he here?

Tommy: He got sucked into the portal with me.

Holden: Well, I didn't say there weren't still bugs to work out. Don't be such a baby about Merton anyway. He's a big boy now; it's time to let him spread his wings and fly, you know what I'm saying?

Tommy: He's hurt right now; he's not supposed to be doing a lot until he heals.

Holden: He's hurt? What happened?

Tommy: It's a long story.

Holden: I have time.

Tommy: Not now, just—Just tell me why you brought me here.

Holden: Well, I've been having trouble with some demons around here, and naturally, you're the first person I thought to come to for help.

Tommy: Are you serious? That's it?

Holden: It's not like I couldn't handle it, but…

Tommy: You couldn't handle it.

Holden: It's not like that, Tommy. I may have grown in maturity from the time I've known you, but I can still kick some ass like nobody's business. Honestly, it's more about figuring out _how_ to kill them…not my ability to do so.

Tommy: Well what's your problem with them?

Holden: It's a rivaling tribe, and it's been killing my people. I have no idea why.

Tommy: "Your" people?

Holden: So what do you say, Tommy? Help me out?

Tommy: Any reason I should?

Holden: (smirks) Because I asked you to.

_He holds out his hand. Tommy looks at him, rolls his eyes, then shakes his hand._

Tommy: Fine. Now where did you have your guys put Merton?

Holden: Excuse me?

Tommy: (pause) You do you where Merton is, don't you?

_Scene: Unknown, Hut_

_Merton is dragged inside by a demon, rope around his neck. A group of demons is inside, but they are different than the demons that attacked Tommy and Merton earlier._

Merton: Hey easy! My skin is very sensitive. I don't want to add rope burn to my increasing list of injuries.

_A demon with a wolf's pendant points a spear at Merton._

Leader: You talk too much.

Merton: (nervous) Oh, s-so you speak English. Odd, considering we're in a jungle, but…

Leader: Be quiet! Too noisy.

Merton: Right-o. Quiet as a mouse. I won't say a word. You can count on me to—

_One of the demons nearby hits him over the head with a gourd._

Merton: Ow!

Leader: You are prisoner now. We give you choice.

Merton: A choice?

Leader: One is we kill you and put your head on stick.

Merton: Let's not pick that one, shall we?

Leader: Two is you become slave.

Merton: I don't suppose there's another option, is there?

_A demon nearby picks up a melon, impaling it on a spiked pole. Merton gulps and laughs nervously._

Merton: S-So, a slave, huh? Let's get started.

Leader: First you must submit to tribe.

Merton: You have my submission. You can have all the submission you want.

Leader: Good. Now you clean elder's feet.

Merton: (pause) Excuse me?

_The leader picks up a bowl of water and a rag, holding it out to Merton. An old demon steps forward, laughing and holding out her nasty feet, which appear to have things growing on them. Merton screams._

_Scene: Jungle_

_Tommy and Holden walk hurriedly._

Tommy: I can't believe you lost Merton.

Holden: Let's not point fingers here. Technically speaking, my tribe lost Merton.

Tommy: It doesn't matter! You're the one who brought us here!

Holden: Now you're acting like you don't even want to be here.

Tommy: I don't, Holden! I'm here because you forced me here. You can't just go around sending people through portals.

Holden: Tommy, you obviously don't see the usefulness of a good portal. In the long run, I saved you a lot of time getting here.

Tommy: You'd better hope Merton is okay.

Holden: It's fine. Shimri said they left him where they found you two, so he's probably still there.

Tommy: He still might be hurt from the fall when we got here. And why did you bring them?

_He points at two demons who follow them, fanning Holden with palm leaves._

Holden: Not to act all high and mighty, but I think a good leader deserves to be treated well. (turns to the demons) Pick up the pace, will you?

_They start fanning faster and Holden winks at them, turning back to Tommy._

Holden: And you need to stop worrying about Merton. You can't expect to avoid everything, Tommy. Statistically speaking, he's more likely to be eaten by an animal.

_Tommy gives him a look, but continues going._

Holden: So while you're being such a big conversationalist, what happened to him anyway?

Tommy: He was stabbed through the chest.

Holden: Ouch. My condolences.

Tommy: Yeah, I know you care so much about him.

Holden: As it happens, I do. He was a good drinking buddy. So who did it? The big bad demon?

Tommy: Her brother, actually.

Holden: It had a brother? Since when?

Tommy: Since now.

Holden: Well, the whacky things you learn. Did you kill him?

Tommy: (sigh) No.

Holden: Talk about adding insult to injury. I don't want to act like you're predictable, but I imagine you must've been reeling after that one.

Tommy: Holden, why don't you shut up and try to pretend you're looking?

Holden: Did I touch a sore spot? Sorry, Tommy, it's just so easy with you.

Tommy: Do you want me to help or not?

_Holden puts up his hands defensively._

Holden: Okay, fine, you can get in a mood if you want, but you and I both know what a short fuse you have.

Tommy: I do not.

Holden: Yes you do.

Tommy: No I don't!

Holden: (points and smiles) See?

_Tommy growls._

Tommy: Why do you do that?

Holden: Do what?

Tommy: Everything you do!

Holden: I can't help it, Tommy, I'm just a charmer. Why fight my nature? But listen, I want to talk to you about your last big battle. I can tell you're in a bad mood today, and I know it's because of what happened, so let's just vent it all out and breathe.

Tommy: Holden, I'm not talking about it with you.

Holden: So the big bad has a brother, and Merton gets hurt…I'm guessing you found some sort of way to blame yourself for it, because that's what you hero types usually do. Am I right?

Tommy: I don't blame myself. None of us could've done anything.

Holden: C'mon, Tommy, I know you think something could've been fixed. Obviously something didn't go according to plan if Dingle ended up almost killed. Think about it: A big group of heroes and not one of them could've gotten Merton to safety?

Tommy: It was an accident.

Holden: I bet you there's a demon out there that disagrees with you. (pause) So what was it? Why did your perfect little team fall apart?

_Tommy waits a moment, then sighs._

Tommy: Lori.

Holden: Lori?

Tommy: There was a stone that could've killed the big bads…and she destroyed it. And now we can't beat them.

Holden: That seems oddly uncharacteristic of her. Any idea why she destroyed it?

Tommy: Tate.

Holden: Okay…you lost me.

Tommy: She thought she could save Tate. The big bad, K'Heshma…she killed Tate and put her brother Sathos in his body.

Holden: Yeesh. You'd need a novel to explain all the intricacies of your lives, you know that?

Tommy: Tell me about it.

Holden: Well, shame about the stone…but nice try on Lori's part.

Tommy: She's a traitor.

Holden: Can't blame her for trying to save her boyfriend. Destroying a stone that could kill two powerful beings of evil just to save him? Now that's devotion.

Tommy: Tate's been dead a long time. She didn't save him; she saved a monster that's going to kill a lot of people. (pause) Anyway, none of us could've done anything to save Tate.

_Holden shrugs. Tommy looks at him._

Holden: What? Am I supposed to be sad or something? I knew the guy for like, two seconds.

_They continue walking, but Holden isn't silent for long._

Holden: So what are you going to do?

Tommy: What?

Holden: What's your plan? How are you gonna defeat K'Heshma and company?

Tommy: I don't know.

Holden: If it were up to me, I'd take a different approach. Instead of taking them head on, it'd be much simpler to make a deal with them.

Tommy: Like what?

Holden: Well, find out what they want and make a compromise.

Tommy: Holden, they want to rule the world.

Holden: And what? You can't split it and share? It's a huge place.

Tommy: I'm really glad you're not in charge; you know that?

Holden: Say what you want, Tommy, I'd be handy to have around considering I'm, oh, the Chosen? Ring a bell? I think you might be familiar with that.

Tommy: As I remember it, you decided to not help out and left town.

Holden: It wasn't like I was running away; I had some business to take care of. And now I have to stay here.

Tommy: Holden, you aren't seriously going to stay with these people, are you?

Holden: Not that I'd need your permission, but I thought we were seeing other people, Tommy.

Tommy: (rolls his eyes) I'm not inviting you to come back with me or anything, but…I dunno, don't you…Feel bad about taking advantage of them?

_Holden picks up a piece of fruit from a tray one of the demons is holding._

Holden: You know, I just wish someone around here had some meat.

_He throws the fruit behind him and the demon scrambles to go get it. Holden looks at Tommy._

Holden: What were you saying?

Tommy: What I don't get is why they picked you…I mean, out of all the people to choose, why you?

Holden: Well…they think I'm a god.

_Tommy stops and turns around._

Tommy: What? They think you're a what?

Holden: I didn't tell you that?

Tommy: No, you didn't tell me that!

Holden: I guess it slipped my mind.

Tommy: Now I'm even more confused. You?

Holden: Don't act so surprised; I'm very intimidating. It just so happens that in their tribe's mythology, they have a god that's similar to me, with the head of a wolf and a light that shines from within. (smiles) That's me.

Tommy: Holden, you—

_He looks at the demons._

Tommy: Excuse us for a moment.

_He grabs Holden and pulls him out of their earshot._

Tommy: I don't know if you noticed this or not, but you're not a god.

Holden: I did pick up on that, but you may have noticed that I didn't tell you that I was.

Tommy: But they think you are.

Holden: If they want to think of me as a god, I'm not going to crush their hopes.

Tommy: It's wrong, Holden. You can't just take advantage of people like that.

Holden: Who's taking advantage?

Tommy: They think you're someone you're not. What do you think'll happen if they want you to do things with your god powers or whatever and you can't?

Holden: I'm not an expert, but I was thinking running would be a good idea.

Tommy: Some leader you are.

Holden: Hey, just because I'm not a god doesn't mean I can't lead them. That's why I want to get rid of the demons attacking them. Believe it or not, I want to keep them safe.

Tommy: (pause) You actually care about them?

Holden: Tommy, when are you going to understand that I don't eat every person I come across? And besides that, I don't know if you've ever tried eating a demon, but let's just say that it's not exactly gourmet eating. Also, it's a pretty neat setup I have here…I ask for someone in a completely different country, they set me up with a portal to get 'em here. You can't tell me you wouldn't stay here too if you got the same treatment.

Tommy: No, I would go back to Pleasantville, where people actually need me.

Holden: I can see how well you're doing with that, what with letting Merton get stabbed and all.

Tommy: (growls) Holden…

Holden: Maybe you're losing your touch…Maybe you can't fight anymore, and this K'Heshma is going to win.

_Tommy looks angry, but looks to the ground, almost seeming to agree._

Holden: Or maybe…You need more than just one soldier to win a war.

_Tommy furrows his brows and looks at Holden, gaining a look of understanding._

_Scene: Unknown Village_

_The leader demon is standing in front of a large crowd of demons. Merton is standing nearby, tied up. The elder from earlier winks at him and grins, showing rotten teeth. Merton looks disgusted and shifts away from her._

Leader: Tribe of Anaklu takes everything from us. Take food, take women, take weapons…and now take our god!

_The demons yell in disapproval._

Leader: Now we take god back!

_The demons cheer and shake their spears in the air. Merton looks toward the demon next to him._

Merton: Your god, huh? Well, I hate to get involved in your holy war, so I'll just be going this way…

_He starts to walk away, but the demon tugs on the rope and smacks Merton over the head._

Merton: Ow! Okay, easy!

_Scene: Jungle _

_Tommy and Holden continue to search._

Holden: While we're on the subject of you, how are things going with the lovely Stacey?

Tommy: We're not talking much right now.

Holden: Oh?

Tommy: We had a fight in the maze when we were looking for the Lumen Stone.

Holden: That's the thing about you. You always want to pick fights with friends, instead of the things you're actually trying to get rid of.

Tommy: To be fair, it wasn't entirely my fault. Dolus was manipulating us…Besides, Stacey was acting like she didn't want me to fight or something. She was acting like it was so hard to be rescued all the time.

Holden: Can't blame the girl for having a chip on her shoulder. Quite frankly, I'm surprised she didn't blow a gasket sooner.

Tommy: What are you talking about?

Holden: I mean, think about it, Tommy: Her boyfriend is the big "save the world" holy guy, with these great powers, and all of his friends are doing something to help him out. How's she going to save the world? Cheer for you? Although, if it means she wears the cheerleading outfit, I wouldn't be complaining.

Tommy: She doesn't have to save the world. That's what I'm here for.

Holden: She doesn't want to be rescued by her boyfriend all the time. It makes her feel helpless. She's a feminist, it's what they do. But at least she's a feminist with standards; she has the decency to shave her legs.

Tommy: First of all, don't check out my girlfriend's legs. Secondly, Stacey does not feel helpless because she doesn't have superpowers.

Holden: (shrugs) Wouldn't you?

_Tommy pauses in thought. A demon scouting ahead of them speaks._

Demon: Butaka! Butaka!

_Holden and Tommy approach where the demon is pointing with caution, hiding behind the plant life._

Tommy: Butaka?

Holden: (quietly) That rivaling tribe I was telling you about. Keep low.

_They peer through the plants and see the village Merton is being kept at. They spot him in the crowd._

Tommy: They have Merton!

_Tommy starts forward, but Holden stops him._

Holden: Easy there, sport. You want to blow our cover, or do you want to rescue Merton?

Tommy: Those guys don't look so tough.

Holden: Tommy, I'm a diplomat now. Therefore, I have to deal with these things in a civilized fashion.

Tommy: Didn't you transport me to another continent just to help you kill these guys?

Holden: That was the idea, but in case you didn't notice, we're significantly outnumbered here. Besides that, I'm not risking my life by rushing in just to save Merton.

Tommy: So what do we do?

Holden: (smiles) Talk to them.

Tommy: Talk to them? How do you know they won't kill us?

Holden: (smirks) We'll find out when we go in. Admittedly, this would be easier if we had Merton's kid sister around.

Tommy: Becky? Why?

Holden: Well, she does have visions to protect…you know, us. Exclusively, in fact. I don't know, I just had this crazy idea that she was important somehow.

Tommy: Oh yeah.

Holden: I'm not saying you need to work on your battle strategies, Tommy, but you need to work on your battle strategies. Consider all of your options, you get me? You didn't even think about the patronus legio, did you?

Tommy: (pause) I guess not.

Holden: Some Chosen you are.

_Holden looks toward the village again as Tommy thinks. Suddenly, men from the Butaka tribe jump out from around them, pointing spears at them. Tommy and Holden stand up._

Holden: Whoa there! Take it easy. You don't want to be incurring a god's wrath, do you?

_One of the men, the leader, turns his spear away from them, holding it with both hands and pointing it at Tommy._

Tommy: (to Holden) What's he doing?

Holden: He's showing he wants to speak with you, without fighting.

Tommy: Well what do I do?

Holden: That depends. Do you want to fight him?

Tommy: Of course I don't. I want to hear what he has to say.

Holden: Pfft, chicken.

Tommy: First you don't want me to fight, and now you do? Would you make up your mind?

Holden: There's like three guys here. We could take them.

Tommy: Just tell me what to do.

Holden: (rolls his eyes) Raise your right hand.

_Tommy glances at Holden, then raises his hand. The leader steps forward, and Holden pushes Tommy forward._

Tommy: You, uh… (clears his throat) You have my friend. I'm not saying you'll have a god mad at you if you don't give him back, but there might just be some serious butt-kicking if you keep him.

Leader: You talk strangely, leader of Anaklu, but Butaka will give prisoner back only if you return Listhu.

_Tommy turns back to Holden, confused._

Tommy: Listhu?

_Holden shrugs in confusion. Tommy turns back._

Tommy: Uh…Sure. We'll give ya Listhu.

_The leader smiles and the Butaka demons cheer. The Anaklu demons speak to each other worriedly._

Leader: You come with us to Butaka village. We give you prisoner, you give us Listhu.

Tommy: (gesturing) Lead the way.

_The Butaka demons start toward the village, and Tommy, Holden, and the Anaklu demons follow._

Tommy: What's a Listhu?

Holden: Hell if I know; I'm just curious why they thought you were the leader.

_He points at one of the Anaklu demons._

Holden: Hey you. C'mere.

_The demon nervously walks forward._

Holden: What's a Listhu?

Demon: You are, oh Great One.

Holden: Wait wait wait—What?

Tommy: They want Holden?

Demon: Listhu is our name for you, oh mighty wolf-god. Butaka wants you to ensure the fertility of their crops and women. Also, they hate Anaklu.

Tommy: They must think we're holding you hostage or something.

Holden: Well, Tommy, as much as I'd like to be traded in for your friend, I guess it's tough luck for Merton. Let him know my regrets.

_He starts to leave, but Tommy stops him._

Tommy: Hang on a second, Holden.

Holden: If you think for one second that you're trading me in, then you've got another think comin', pal.

Tommy: No, I've got a plan.

Holden: Hey, Chosen guy is finally coming through. What do you have in mind?

Tommy: We're going to compromise.

_Scene: Butaka Village_

_The Butaka demons stand in a large crowd before Tommy, Holden, and the Anaklu demons they brought with them. Tommy and Holden step forward. The Butaka leader brings Merton forward._

Merton: (smiles) Tommy! I knew you'd come!

_He sees Holden and furrows his brows._

Merton: …with Holden?

Tommy: It's a long story, Merton.

Leader: You give us Listhu now.

Holden: (raising a hand) Hey, uh, Listhu wants to speak for himself now.

_They demons give him their full attention. Holden steps forward and smiles._

Holden: I am the great and powerful Listhu. I know you all want to worship me, and I understand that, but you've gotta realize that I've got my own agenda. I can't be traded from village to village like some sort of abstract living baseball card, am I right? There's no reason why both tribes can't worship me together. In fact, I welcome it.

Leader: You belong to us. You make us prosper.

Holden: That's true, I am pretty great, and I think you guys are swell, so here's what I'm gonna do: You guys can ask for one favor from me, and I'll use my god powers to give it to you. But this is only if you give us the pointy-haired one and promise to stop attacking the Anaklu tribe.

_The leader speaks quietly to the other demons. They nod and turn to Holden._

Leader: Butaka will honor that in exchange for ritual of Vatula.

Holden: You want me to perform a ritual? (shrugs) Sounds like a plan to me.

Tommy: Wait a second, do you even know what this ritual is?

Holden: Trust me, Tommy, I know these tribe demon types. Most of their rituals involve dancing around a fire with gourds. (to leader, smiles) I'll do it.

_The Butaka demons smile and crowd around Holden, picking him up on their shoulders and leading him away. Merton, Tommy, and the remaining Anaklu demons are pushed aside and left behind. Tommy rushes toward Merton and unties him._

Tommy: Merton, are you okay?

Merton: No, I'm not okay! I spent all day washing grandma feet!

Tommy: (pause) Er, well, thankfully you're unharmed. How's the chest?

Merton: Throbbing, but I'll live. By the way, I'm just a little curious, what in the name of Spawn is going on here? Why is Holden here?

Tommy: He's the reason we're here in the first place. These people think he's a god or something. He had them create a portal to get us here to fight off the tribe that kidnapped you.

Merton: Wait a second, they think Holden is a what?

Tommy: A god.

_Merton bursts into laughter._

Tommy: I know, I couldn't—

Merton: Wait a second, I'm not done.

_Merton laughs more loudly. He eventually trails off._

Merton: Sorry, I just had to get that out. They think Holden is a god? Is this the same Holden we're talking about here?

Tommy: I know, I couldn't believe it either. They thought his Chosen powers were like this wolf god Listhu.

Merton: I'm not sure what's going to happen when they realize he doesn't have any god powers, but I imagine I won't be good.

Tommy: Well, at least they aren't killing off people from the other tribe anymore.

Merton: You do realize they're all demons, right?

Tommy: It crossed my mind.

_Cut to another part of the village. Butaka demons start preparing for the ritual. Holden watches with interest. He sees a large table with garnishes._

Holden: If there's one thing I really like about you guys, it's your hospitality. When's the feast?

_Scene: Jungle_

_Tommy and Merton are walking back to the Anaklu village with the remaining demons._

Merton: So what do we do now?

Tommy: I guess we wait until this ritual is over so Holden can get us back to Pleasantville.

_One of the Anaklu demons in the back taps Tommy on the shoulder. Tommy and Merton turn around._

Demon: Excuse me, but…the Great One will not be returning from this ritual.

Tommy: What're you talking about?

Demon: In order to be fully blessed by the god Visthu…the tribe must consume the god's mortal form.

Merton: Beg pardon? Consume?

Tommy: Consume? You don't mean—

Merton: Werewolf fricassee, anyone?

_They look at each other, then start running back toward the Butaka village._

_Scene: Butaka Village_

_The camera focuses on a close-up of an unconscious Holden. He slowly opens his eyes._

Holden: Ugh, just when you think you've got it made, someone conks you over the head with a gourd…

_He furrows his brows in confusion as he realizes what's going on. The camera pans out to reveal him naked, tied to the table by his arms and legs. A conveniently placed palm leaf obscures his lower half._

Holden: Okay, I don't know if we talked about this, but before we do any rituals, I'd like to be briefed on the details. More particularly, the fine print that says I have to be naked.

_The demons start placing sticks around the table._

Holden: You seem like sensible people. Why would you go tying me up when I agreed to this ritual in the first place? I'll tell you what: Untie me now and I won't smite you all.

_One of the demons gags him. He rolls his eyes and speaks through the gag._

Holden: (muffled) Oh, now you're just being rude…

_Cut to the bushes, where Tommy and Merton look in. The Anaklu demons peers in behind them._

Merton: So what's the plan? Another standard you go in and beat up the bad guys while I untie the damsel in distress deal?

Tommy: Well, sort of.

_Tommy takes a couple spears from one of the demons, handing one to Merton. Merton furrows his brows and takes it._

Merton: What is this for?

Tommy: It's for you to fight with.

Merton: I'm sorry, my hearing's not so good at the moment…You want me to what?

Tommy: If we rescue Holden, they're gonna put up a fight. I need you with me.

Merton: (pause) Tommy, I'm not sure if I can…

Tommy: Well I know you can.

Merton: But why?

Tommy: (shrugs) You need more than just one soldier to win a war, right?

_Merton gives a small, appreciate grin, and Tommy pats him on the back._

Tommy: You all ready?

_The other demons nod._

Tommy: On three. (pause) Three!

_Just as the Butaka demons light the sticks around Holden on fire, Tommy, Merton, and the others rush toward them, spears in hand. Tommy and the other demons start fighting with the Butaka tribe. Once Merton hits the fray, making a ridiculous battle cry, he is immediately hit in the face and knocked unconscious._

Holden: Tommy! Perfect. I noticed a slight flaw in this ritual.

Tommy: (fighting off a demon) No kidding?

Holden: Do you mind?

_Tommy struggles toward Holden, picking up a nearby jug of water and dousing out the fire. He uses his spear to cut him free. Holden stands up and gets in a fighting stance beside Tommy._

Holden: The help's appreciated, Tom.

_Tommy glances down at Holden, taking a step away, but before anything else can be said, a group of Butaka demons rush at them and they jump into the fight._

Tommy: (as he's fighting) Holden, do you mind, uh…putting some pants on or something?

Holden: (struggling with a demon) Sorry, Tommy, I'm kinda busy at the moment.

_Holden snaps the demons neck and sees two more coming at him. He smiles, kicking them both in the face and sending them back._

Holden: I missed the violence, I really did. I can't believe I gave all that up for _diplomacy_ of all things.

_The demons back away as the leader approaches._

Leader: You can't take Visthu again! He belong to us!

Holden: All right, buddy, there are some lines you can't cross, and this (motions to himself) is one of them.

Tommy: You don't want to eat this guy.

Leader: Why not?

Tommy: He's not even a god. He just said that because you guys were treating like royalty.

_They demons (including the Anaklu tribe demons) all gasp and whisper to each other. Holden sighs in disappointment._

Holden: Way to go, Tommy! That's the problem with you, you never let things slide. We're going to have a long talk about this after I get my clothes back.

Leader: We cannot eat him. He is impure.

Tommy: (smiles) See? Once again, I'm getting you out of your own messes, Holden.

Leader: We will kill you instead.

_The Butaka and the Anaklu demons all point their spears at them. Tommy and Holden back away. Tommy gulps._

Holden: What would I do without you, Tommy?

_Holden looks toward the Anaklu demons._

Holden: C'mon, you guys know me. Wasn't I a good leader? Okay, yes, I lied, but it's not like I was deceiving you.

Tommy: That's what deceiving _is_, Holden.

Anaklu Demon: You didn't treat us good anyway! You made us feed you grapes and massage you!

_Tommy raises an eyebrow at Holden._

Holden: But I led you while I was doing that.

_The demons continue to close in. Tommy growls and wolfs out, his eyes glowing green._

Tommy: Okay, back off!

_The demons look at him and gasp, suddenly kneeling down and bowing. Tommy and Holden look confused and exchange looks._

Tommy: What just happened?

Holden: Hopefully they realized what I menace I am to them.

Leader: The Great Hokati!

Tommy: Huh?

Leader: God of war and death! Please, spare our lives!

Tommy: (pause) You guys think I'm—I mean, yeah. I am.

Leader: We do anything you tell us, Hokati.

Tommy: Hokati, huh? What's that mean in my language? "Strong and handsome"?

Leader: In English, Hokati is "little cucumber."

_Holden snickers and Tommy elbows him._

Tommy: Oh. I guess that's enough about me. Just, uh, just give Holden his clothes back.

_The demons nod and go to get Holden his clothes. They return and hand them to him. He nods in appreciation and starts to put them on._

Tommy: And get us a portal back to Pleasantville.

Leader: It will be done.

Tommy: Good. You wouldn't want to make me angry.

_The demons split apart to allow a path for Tommy and Holden. As they're walking, Tommy stops in front of the leader._

Tommy: And for your information, my cucumber is very normal sized.

_He continues through the crowd to Merton, who groans and wakes up. He helps him to his feet._

Tommy: How you doin', Merton?

Merton: Well, I failed spectacularly.

Tommy: Sorry you didn't get to fight, man.

Merton: It's okay…It just mean a lot that you asked me to. (pause) Thanks.

Tommy: Anytime. What do you say we get back home?

Merton: Please.

_Tommy smiles._

**Tommy v.o.: It was strange, but seeing Holden in Brazil gave me a lot to think about…**

_Tommy pats Merton on the back and leads him away._

**Tommy v.o.: It made me realize that I needed to appreciate the people around me more.**

Tommy: Merton…about the maze—

Merton: (holds up his hand) Say no more, Tommy. It's all forgotten.

Tommy: No, I need to apologize. I know I said some things that really hurt you…and it wasn't Dolus making me say them. I need you on my team.

Merton: (smiles) Thanks. And I'm sorry I said Holden could be a better Chosen than you.

Tommy: Well, we all knew that wasn't true. I guess today kinda proved it.

Merton: By the way, you'll have to explain everything I've missed since we came here…

**Tommy v.o.: And I also realized that despite it being Holden, there was some truth to what he said…So I decided to make things right.**

_Scene: Hanson Residence_

_There's a knock on the door. Stacey answers it, finding Tommy at the door with a dozen roses. She folds her arms._

Tommy: I brought these for you.

Stacey: Don't think that you're win me over with flowers.

Tommy: I know. I just wanted to say that…what happened in maze, I shouldn't have said what I did…and I want you to be able to help.

_Stacey unfolds her arms._

Stacey: Really?

Tommy: Sure. I'll take you on patrol, and teach you how to fight demons…What do you say?

Stacey: (pause) Sure.

Tommy: (sigh) Stacey, I'm—

Stacey: I know, Tommy. I'm sorry, too.

_Stacey quickly rushes into a kiss with him._

**Tommy v.o.: And I wasn't the only one making amends.**

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton sits at his desk, looking through a large book. Becky approaches him._

Becky: What're you doing?

Merton: Researching. I think there might be a haunting at the old firehouse.

Becky: Oh. Well that's weird. And creepy.

_Becky looks around awkwardly._

Merton: Do you, um…do you want to help?

Becky: Ew. What makes you think I want to look through gross old books with you?

Merton: Just thought you could help.

Becky: (pause) Okay. But only because you'll take forever on your own.

_Becky grabs a book and sits down in a nearby chair._

**Tommy v.o.: Holden couldn't stay with his tribe anymore now that they knew he wasn't a god, but thankfully, he didn't come back with us to Pleasantville to annoy us. He said something about still needing to work out his life…I guess some people just have things they can't fix.**

_Scene: Baxter Household_

_Lori sits on the porch swing, looking out at the stars. It is silent for a long time._

Voice: (muffled) Lori, get inside! Your brothers are fighting!

Lori: In a minute, Mom!

_Lori continues to look out, the porch swing's creak and the sound of fighting inside the only sound the fills the air. Lori continues swinging in silence, alone._

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. :) Remember to leave me a detailed review; I love hearin' from ya!


	16. Israel Taylor Is Dead

Israel Taylor is Dead

By: Obscurus Lupa

Stormy- Some of those references were unintentional (Ghostbusters? It was either the god thing or the haunted firehouse…), but I do love me some pop culture. I'm so glad you got the purpose of last chapter though…I didn't want to make it too obvious. Hope you enjoy this one as well. :)

Scene: Underworld, Room

The room is imposing with a bed and ornate decorations. A skull-and-crossbones alarm suddenly rings and a hand turns it off. Izzy slowly sits up, yawning. His bed has bones for bedposts, and a giant, looming stone headboard. The room is lit by flames surrounding the place and coming in through the window. Izzy is wearing black, silky pajamas with skulls on them. He looks at the clock.

Izzy: Well…time to get to work.

He smiles and gets up as a jaunty whistling tune begins. He heads for the mirror (which is also framed with bones). A picture of him and Becky is pinned up at the corner of the mirror. He bares his teeth and inspects them, running over them with his tongue. He smiles and winks at the mirror, giving a "shooter" gesture with his finger.

Izzy: Lookin' sharp, Izzmeister.

He walks toward the door and reaches into the corner, picking up his scythe. When he does, his pajamas transform into his black cloak and his hair is well coiffed. He exits the room.

Scene: Hallway

Flames surround this hallway as well. Izzy walks down it casually and with purpose. Many of the dead walk by in a hurry, papers in hand. A person on fire runs past him, screaming, and falls over on the ground before him. He casually steps over them and heads into an office. A sign on the front reads, "Israel Taylor: Death."

Scene: Office

Izzy sits down at his desk. A young man with glasses runs inside, a steaming goblet in hand. He hands it to Izzy.

Young Man: I made it just the way you like it, sir. And I promise, we cut way back on the sewage this time.

Izzy: (smiles) Gee thanks, Jim! You're working hard. I can see you moving up in the future.

Jim: Actually, this is my punishment for eternity…I have to lick stamps for the next six hours before filing paperwork.

Izzy: Oh.

Jim: (smiles) But thanks for the thought.

Izzy: Anytime, Jimbo.

Jim nods and exits. Izzy drinks the unknown liquid in the goblet, not reacting to the steam coming up from it. A screaming sound fills the air and he looks at his watch, pressing a button on it and ending the screaming.

Izzy: Looks like I'm needed elsewhere. No rest for the dead I suppose.

He stands up and picks up his scythe, heading for the door. He stops a young woman in the hallway with an axe in her head.

Izzy: Glenda, can you forward my messages to the Hall of Decadence?

Glenda: (deadpan) Whatever.

Izzy: Oh, and if the Warlocks' Guild calls, tell them everything is getting sorted out with Limbo and they should run maintenance on the gate as usual.

Glenda: (deadpan) Nothing would give me more pleasure.

Izzy pats her on the back and smiles.

Izzy: All right, good girl.

She rolls her eyes and walks away. Izzy calls after her.

Izzy: I'll give you a raise! Just because you're dead doesn't mean you don't get rewards.

He taps the floor with his scythe and disappears in black smoke.

Scene: Convenience Store

A few people are shopping inside. A young man walks up to the counter to pay. The door opens and Sathos steps inside, in human form, studying his surroundings, his face altered just slightly in disgust. A girl, about fifteen, approaches him.

Girl: Excuse me, do you have the time?

Sathos doesn't look at her, but his eyes narrow and shift back to red.

Girl: Hello? Anybody in there?

She taps him on the shoulder and he turns to look at her with his demon eyes. She gasps and starts to slowly back away. He only gives a few moments' glance before reaching out quickly, snapping her neck before she can even scream. He looks at the food on the shelves and picks up a bag of some sort of snack item, smelling it. He throws it to the ground and picks up various other things, throwing them down. The man approaches him.

Man: Take it easy, man. You gotta pay for that stuff.

Sathos turns to face him.

Sathos: I require nourishment. This offering is rotting before me.

Man: (pause) Hey, I know you. You're that crazy kid from the papers. Listen, I don't know how things worked in the nuthouse, but you're in the real world now, buddy, so you'd better—

Sathos grabs him by the neck, lifting him in the air. The man chokes and struggles, looking into Sathos's now demonic eyes.

Man: (choking) I'm sorry! I'll—I'll never s-say—

Sathos quickly grabs the man's shoulder and pulls down, tearing his head away from his body. He holds up the bloody head for a moment after dropping the body, cocking his head. He hears a clicking noise and turns to look at the register, where the clerk holds a gun with a shaky hand. Sathos doesn't drop the head, but large green wings begin to appear behind him as he looks at the frightened clerk.

Scene: Street

Izzy has his scythe swung over his shoulder and he whistles jauntily, walking down the road. He stops and turns toward the convenience store.

Izzy: This is it. Another one bites the dust, as they say.

He steps inside. The scene of carnage is still inside. The clerk's body is fallen over the counter and bloody, his eyes still wide open. Sathos is gone.

Izzy: That's a shame…there are too many evil things around here.

He looks at the clerk and furrows his brows.

Izzy: I wonder what did it.

He hears a rustling sound and turns to see someone hunched over the dead girl. Izzy sighs.

Izzy: Great. I have to deal with leeches again.

The person looks up, to reveal that it was a vampire feeding on her. The blonde vampire smiles, showing blood in her teeth. She starts toward Izzy.

Izzy: It wouldn't kill you to show some respect for the dead. After all, you are kinda like kindred spirits, right?

A couple other vampires appear from around the store, also heading for Izzy.

Izzy: I can't really fight right now, guys. (pause) Oh yeah! I've gotta do the thing. Maybe you'll recognize me better this way.

He lifts up his hood, speaking in a deepened voice and pointing a finger at them.

Izzy: I'll be back for you someday.

One of the vampire guys jumps toward him and grabs the scythe. Izzy pulls his hood off and speaks normally.

Izzy: Hey! Give that back!

The vampire laughs as Izzy reaches for it, and he tosses it at the other vampire, who catches it. Izzy runs toward him too, but he passes it toward the girl.

Vampire Guy #1: You know, we were going to kill you, but I don't really feel like getting loser in my teeth.

They hear sirens outside.

Vampire Girl: C'mon, let's go. The cops are coming.

The vampires agree and leave, taking the scythe with them.

Izzy: Wait a minute, you can't take that! (pause) And I haven't been a loser for a long time!

They take off into the night and out of sight just as the police pull up. They get out of the cars and aim their guns at Izzy.

Cop #1: Okay, freeze!

Izzy looks toward where the vampires ran with worry.

Izzy: I am in so much trouble.

Cop #2: Put your hands in the air where we can see them.

Izzy: There's been a misunderstanding. I'd like to explain it to you, but you won't believe me.

Cop #2: I said put your hands up!

Izzy: Sorry, but I have to leave. You guys are doing really great jobs though.

He gives the thumbs up and starts to walk away.

Cop #1: Stop or we will shoot!

Izzy looks toward where the vampires took off and starts to run toward them, when the cops shoot, hitting him in the arm. He falls over and holds his arm in pain. He looks down and sees blood on his hand. He furrows his brows.

Izzy: What the—?

Scene: Jail

Izzy sits in a smoky, dark room. A cop paces before him, smoking a cigarette. He blows some smoke out and Izzy coughs, waving it out of his face.

Izzy: Just think you should know, smoking kills. Trust me.

Cop: I'm not interested in tips for my health. Right now I want you to cooperate. I'll ask you this one more time: What's your name?

Izzy: (sigh) I told you, my name is Israel Taylor.

Cop: That's impossible. Israel Taylor is dead.

Izzy: Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I'm really the guy, and I didn't murder those people.

Cop: Then why did you run away?

Izzy: Because I was trying to get back my scy—bag. My bag. I'm in a lot of trouble if I don't get it back.

Cop: I think you're in a lot more trouble now. You know what's going to happen to you? You're going to get thrown in jail, and some guy named Molly is going to—

The door opens and another officer comes in, handing the cop some papers and saying something quietly to him. The cop turns to face Izzy and sighs, throwing the papers down.

Cop: You're free to go.

Izzy: (surprised, smiles) Really?

Cop: The surveillance tapes showed you coming into the store after the murders.

Izzy: So who really did it?

Cop: We're not at liberty to release any information at this point. Just get out of here.

Izzy: Thanks.

Izzy gives a polite smile and quickly exits the room.

Scene: Sidewalk

Izzy has his eyes shut in concentration.

Izzy: Okay, teleport…now. I'm teleporting. Here goes.

He concentrates harder, holding his breath. Nothing happens. He sighs and opens his eyes.

Izzy: What's the deal? This used to be so easy.

Suddenly, Glenda appears in front of him, looking bored. Izzy jumps in surprise, but smiles when he sees her.

Izzy: Glenda! Boy, am I glad to see you. Listen, there's a slight problem with—

Glenda: The head honchos sent me to talk to you.

Izzy: (shifty eyes) About what?

Glenda: (rolls her eyes) They already know about the scythe.

Izzy: (relieved, smiles) Oh good. I did not want to explain that one.

Glenda: They said without the scythe you're tied to this realm, so until you get it back, you're stuck in the land of the living.

Izzy: I guess that makes sense. Well, that seems doable. Thanks a lot, Glenda!

Izzy starts to walk away, but stops when she speaks.

Glenda: Oh, and by the way, you're alive.

Izzy spins around.

Izzy: What? I'm sorry, I just thought I heard—What?

Glenda: Since the scythe also lets you be corporeal in this realm, you're stuck here as a spirit without it. The bosses temporarily returned you to life and corporeal form so you can get the scythe back and redeem yourself from loserhood.

Izzy: Oh. (smiles) Sweet! That is so cool! But what happens if I get killed before I get the scythe back?

Glenda: If you die, you go back to the Underworld and lose your job. You'll be judged and they'll find a replacement for you.

Izzy: That's fair.

Glenda: I just said you're going to be replaced and you just accept it? (rolls her eyes) I need to find a better job.

Izzy: I accept that.

Glenda disappears. Izzy strokes his chin in thought.

Izzy: This is serious business. A life or death situation. I could be killed at any given moment. I'll have to use all my wit, skill, and know-all to survive. Now where to start?

Scene: Street

"Staying Alive" plays as Izzy walks confidently down the street, dressed in one of his old leisure suits. He randomly winks and points to people, nodding his head confidently.

Scene: Cemetery

Stacey faces someone off screen, her arms folded.

Stacey: (rolls her eyes) You just don't get it. This is a new generation! Women don't have to stay at home anymore and wait for her man to bring food home to the table. I'm just saying, it wouldn't hurt for a little equal opportunity.

She raises a sword into the air. The camera cuts to a humanoid demon with sharp teeth that's drooling slightly but looking deep in thought. He charges at Stacey and she jumps back, backing away. He continues to speak with her as they stand at odds.

Demon: So what you're saying is…She's mad at me because I bring home the humans instead of letting her hunt them down instead?

Stacey: Exactly. She just wants feel like she's important.

She swings at him clumsily with the sword, but he dodges her easily. She struggles to keep the sword up.

Demon: Well, see, we have kids, so it's a little hard for her to get out much.

Stacey: See, that's what I'm talking about. You have to get out of the mentality that the responsibilities of the family and home belong to just the women. You can try watching the kids while she's out killing humans.

Demon: We have three hundred offspring. It's very time-consuming.

Stacey: Well how do you think she feels?

Demon: I never thought about it that way. (smiles) Thanks.

Stacey: You're welc—

He charges at her and pins her against a large gravestone. Tommy is standing on the other side of it, wolfed out and leaned against it casually.

Tommy: You want me to help you yet?

Stacey: (having difficulty) No, I got it.

She manages to get away, but drops the sword. She looks down with panic and tries to pick it up, having difficulty picking it up again.

Tommy: You have to pull it in towards your body more—

Stacey: Tommy, I've got it.

Tommy: Well if you just point it—

Stacey: Who made you the sword expert?

She suddenly screams and ducks a swing from the demon.

Tommy: (sigh) Are you sure I can't take this guy out?

Stacey: Tommy, you said you'd help train me to fight, and I'm not going to learn a thing if you don't let me do anything.

Tommy: (sigh) Fine. Go ahead.

Stacey: Thank you.

Stacey screams again when the demon knocks the sword out of her hands and tackles her to the ground. He pins her there and she struggles to get away. He drools on her as his mouth starts to elongate. He leans in as if to eat her head, but his head is suddenly cut off from Tommy, who has picked up the sword. Stacey pushes the body off of her and wipes drool off of her face in disgust. She looks up at Tommy.

Stacey: Tommy, I could've gotten that one.

Tommy: Not before he ate your head.

Tommy holds out his hand. Stacey sighs and takes it, getting to her feet.

Stacey: I don't know how you do this all the time. Fighting evil is a lot harder than you make it look…Of course, I guess it helps that you have superpowers.

Tommy: Hey, listen to me. Don't think just because you don't have superpowers you can't fight evil. Lori and Merton never needed powers, and you're just as good as them.

Stacey: (smiles) Thanks, Tommy. That means a lot to me. I just wish I could catch up to you guys. You've been doing this for a long time, and I'm just starting. I couldn't even take out that demon just now.

Tommy: So sword fighting's not your thing. I never really got the hang of it either. You've still got your self-defense classes and kick boxing you took, right?

Stacey: I went to that kick boxing class for a month, and as for my self-defense class, I'll be sure to use what I've learned if a vampire ever tries to steal my purse.

Tommy: Don't underestimate yourself. You nearly took my arm off after I threatened those vampire guys who were hitting on you at The Factory.

Stacey: They were vampires? I thought their teeth were a little pointy…

Tommy: So what do you say we call it a night? It's getting late and we've got classes tomorrow.

Stacey: Yeah, I think I'm done getting my butt handed to me tonight.

As they walk away together, Tommy puts his arm around Stacey and she puts her arm around his waist.

Tommy: You know, I got my butt kicked by the first bad guy I fought.

Stacey: Really?

Tommy: Mm-hm.

Stacey: What was it? Another werewolf?

Tommy: Well…no. It was actually an evil librarian lady.

Stacey: You got beaten up by a librarian?

Tommy: Hey, it's not like she was some helpless old lady. She was a ninja and a boxer at the time, and she was turning people into books. She turned you into one.

Stacey: No way. The bookmobile lady?

Tommy: That's the one.

Stacey: You didn't…You didn't kill her, did you?

Tommy: Uh, no, I try to stay away from the killing humans thing. I scanned her with her own palm-reader and turned her into a book. Merton has it at the lair somewhere, but I wouldn't recommend reading it.

Stacey: Wow. There's so much that's happened that I don't even know about…I can't believe I never noticed before.

Tommy: You'd be surprised at what people don't know.

Scene: Street Corner

A couple guys stand with Izzy and beat box as Izzy raps over them, completely out of rhythm.

Izzy: Yo yo yo, listen up my peeps, got a story 'bout a guy from the streets, got killed by a demon but he was raised from the dead, got a visit from Death and here's what he said, "I said hey Izzy Taylor I'm getting' old, why don't you come down to the underworld and join my fold, I'll make it worth your while and you'll have the latest style, but you've got to take my job (at least for a while). This is my scythe to you I'm givin', hope you don't mind takin' lives from the livin'." So Izzy got the job and he's doin' real swell, he really loves his living though his work's a real hell.

The small crowd around them half-heartedly claps and awkwardly walks away. Izzy smiles proudly.

Izzy: (to himself) Still got it, Izzy. I knew that singing telegram job wouldn't go to waste.

The beat boxing guys pat Izzy on the back and go their separate ways. Izzy waves goodbye and thinks.

Izzy: So I'm alive. What should I do now?

Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior

The sun is just coming up. An old, beat-up car pulls up to the front and someone honks the horn loudly. They continue to honk and the door opens, revealing a tired, messy-haired Becky. She looks out half-asleep, seeing Izzy at the wheel, wearing shades and smiling. She furrows her brows.

Becky: Izzy?

Izzy: Hey, baby. Need a ride?

Becky: It's five in the morning.

Izzy: Oh yeah. Want a ride anyway? My dad says I can use the car as long as I want.

Becky approaches the car, walking lightly on bare feet.

Becky: What're you doing here? You never have any time off during the day.

Izzy: I'm on vacation, you might say.

Becky: Oh. You get those?

Izzy: Well, no, not really. Becky… (smiles) I'm alive.

Becky takes a long pause, the news taking awhile to register.

Becky: Huh?

Scene: State U, Hallway

Tommy is walking down the hallway and Merton approaches him, smiling.

Tommy: Hey, Merton.

Merton: Tommy, you'll never guess what happened!

Tommy: You got your jacket back from Josh Miller?

Merton: Uh, no, that's still at Iverson House, where I believe it's being used as a decorative flag…but I digress. (smiles) I have a date!

Tommy: What?

Merton: Yeah, I couldn't believe it either, but it happened!

Tommy: Um, I don't mean to rain on your parade here, but don't your dates usually turn out to be evil?

Merton: Yes, that's true, but I'm ninety-nine percent sure that this time she isn't.

Tommy: Why do you say that?

Merton: Because I did the asking. If she were evil and wanted to dupe some poor fool into being her dinner, she would have sought me out.

Tommy: What're you talking about? You've asked out evil chicks plenty of times.

Merton: When?

Tommy: What about that personal ad you put into space last year? Or that robot two weeks ago?

Merton: a) The personal ad doesn't count because I didn't ask her specifically, and b) the robot wasn't technically a (air quote) "chick" due to being made of refrigerator parts.

Tommy: Whatever, man, just be careful. Don't be disappointed if I have to kill her, okay?

Merton: I won't. And you won't have to worry. I picked a spot where there will be plenty of people, so she won't even think about trying anything. (pause) Unless of course she doesn't care about being seen or she intends to kill everyone else. (shakes his head) Speaking of dates, how'd it go with Stacey last night?

Tommy: It wasn't a date. I was teaching Stacey how to fight demons.

Merton: (pause) And?

Tommy: And we fought demons for a while.

Merton: And you were okay?

Tommy: Oh yeah. I've faced demons plenty of times.

Merton: I mean, were you okay with Stacey fighting demons?

Tommy: Of course. I promised her I'd teach her, and that's what I'm doing.

Merton gives Tommy a look.

Tommy: What?

Merton: Tommy, I know how protective you are of Stacey.

Tommy: What do you mean?

Merton: Remember her party in fifth grade? You thought Cheddar Charlie was going to fall on her so you tackled him?

Tommy: You were at that party?

Merton: Her mom sort of made her invite the whole class…I was the kid who wet himself and had to be taken home because the kids kept calling me "Mr. Pee Pants."

Tommy thinks, then seems to remember and snickers, laughing.

Tommy: That was you?

Tommy notices Merton's look and he stops laughing, trying to be serious.

Merton: But look, my point is, you don't let Stacey do anything on her own because you always think she's going to get hurt.

Tommy: That's not true. I wouldn't be taking her out if I thought she couldn't fight.

Merton: And how's she been doing?

Tommy: (pause) She did okay. Well, she didn't kill the demon per say, but…

Merton: You killed it for her, didn't you?

Tommy: It was going to eat her head.

Merton: You realize she won't let you live this down, right?

Tommy: She seemed fine with it.

Merton: If there's one thing I'm sure of about Stacey, it's that she doesn't let anything go.

Scene: State U, Exterior

Tommy and Stacey are walking in the grass together.

Stacey: I didn't want to say anything last night, but this is just bugging me. It's not that killing the demon and saving my life wasn't a good thing, it's just that you didn't even give me a chance.

Tommy: I didn't?

Stacey: No. I was just about to kill him and you stepped in like the protective boyfriend again.

Tommy: But he was going to eat your head.

Stacey: You don't know that.

Tommy: He was drooling on your face.

Stacey: Like you haven't done that before.

Tommy: What?

Stacey: I just want you to let me try. You won't always be there to rescue me. So next time we fight something…don't keep anything from me. I want to know everything. Okay?

Tommy: (sigh) Okay. I'm sorry for not letting the demon eat your head.

Stacey: Apology accepted.

Scene: Street

Izzy and Becky are parked on the side of the road, making out in the car. Becky pulls away.

Becky: Wait a second, wait a second.

Izzy: What? What is it?

Becky: Is this real? Are you really alive?

Izzy: (nods) Yeah.

Becky: Okay.

They start to make out again. Becky pushes away again.

Becky: I just don't want to get all excited over nothing, you know? I mean, what if I'm like dreaming or whatever and then you're all dead and gross again?

Izzy: You're not dreaming, trust me. And now that I'm alive…we can do anything. I don't have to kill people and you don't have to stay up late waiting for me to get some time off.

Becky: (smiles) Yeah. Cool. (pause) So what do we do now?

Izzy: (shrugs) I don't know. What do normal couples do?

Scene: Montage

Cheesy 80's music plays as Becky and Izzy do cutesy couple things, like sharing cotton candy together, holding hands, riding a ferris wheel, and taking pictures together in a photo booth. Cut to The Factory. Becky and Izzy step inside, holding hands.

Becky: I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?

Izzy: Sure. I'll be waiting.

Becky: You're so sweet.

Becky kisses him on the cheek and walks away.

Voice: Isn't there something you're supposed to be doing?

Izzy jumps and turns around to see Glenda, who has suddenly appeared behind him.

Izzy: Glenda. (smiles) Nice suit.

Glenda's expression remains bored and she ignores him.

Glenda: The bosses sent me in. They said if you don't get the scythe soon, they'd fire you.

Izzy: You mean like a demotion, or literal fire?

Glenda's expression doesn't change. Izzy looks worried.

Izzy: Oh. That fire.

Glenda: By the way, Jim's been cleaning your office for the last twelve hours. What do I do with him?

Izzy: Oh, it's cool. It's this whole punishment thing they have worked out for him.

Glenda sighs and disappears. Becky approaches Izzy and hooks her arm around his.

Becky: Ready. Let's sit somewhere.

Cut to the bar. Merton sits with the blonde vampire chick, smiling.

Merton: …so I said to him, "What are you, the Dungeon Master?"

He laughs. The blonde vampire laughs with him.

Vampire: You're so funny. How'd a find a guy like you?

Merton smiles in surprise and looks down.

Merton: Well, y'know, I'm not that special…

Vampire: You know what I like about you? I like that your blood rushes to your face when you're flattered…

Merton's smile widens.

Merton: So, um, Vanessa…I don't know if you'd be interested, but I was going to take a walk outside, and if maybe…you wanted to join me…I mean I understand if you just want to laugh in my face, but—

Vanessa: I'd love to walk with you.

Merton: Really?

Vanessa: Really.

She smiles at him and laughs. Pan to the other side of the bar, where Tommy sits alone, sipping a drink and watching the television. He checks his watch. Lori approaches him from behind. She hesitates before speaking.

Lori: Hey.

Tommy turns around. Lori tries to look friendly. Tommy's expression turns to anger.

Tommy: It's important to your future that you leave me alone.

He turns back around.

Lori: Tommy, will you please talk to me?

Tommy ignores her. She sighs.

Lori: You can't just ignore me forever.

Tommy: Sure I can.

Lori looks at him, but he doesn't turn around.

Lori: I already said that I'm sorry, Tommy.

Tommy: Funny, none of us seem to feel any better.

Lori: What do you want me to do? Turn back time?

Tommy: I don't know; why don't you get Tate to do it for you?

Lori looks hurt when he says that. She waits a long time and starts to leave, but stops when she sees Merton talking to Vanessa.

Lori: Who's Merton talking to?

Tommy looks at Merton and Vanessa, then at Lori.

Tommy: It's none of your business, and if you want what's best for you, you'd better leave Merton alone.

Lori can't find anything to say. Tommy gets up and pushes past her. She looks at Merton again as he nods toward the door. He and Vanessa leave. Lori watches Vanessa suspiciously, then slowly follows them. Cut to a table. Becky and Izzy hold hands. Izzy sees Vanessa and his eyes widen.

Becky: What? Is my hair messed up?

Izzy gives a big cover-up smile.

Izzy: No, your hair looks fine. (pause) Hey, I have a great idea!

He stands up.

Izzy: Why don't we go for a moonlit stroll?

Becky: We just got here.

Izzy: (pause) True, but wouldn't you like to be alone? So we can spend more time together?

Becky: (pause, smiles) Yeah, sure. Okay.

Izzy takes her hand and leads her out, following Merton and Vanessa.

Scene: Street

Merton and Vanessa walk down the street together.

Merton: …so anyway, long story short, I decided never to try that again without supervision. (pause) Plus the library said they'd ban me if I did.

Vanessa: (laughs) You're crazy, Merton.

Merton: Do you mean crazy in a literal sense, or in a funny way? Because I can assure you, I'm of the sane variety.

Vanessa: In a funny way, but that's a good thing. I like a guy with a sense of humor.

They smile at each other and she steps closer to him. Merton looks down nervously for a moment.

Merton: Okay, do you mean that like you like being friends with funny guys, or—

She cuts him off with a kiss. When they pull apart, Merton seems dazed and smiles. He stumbles away, turned away from her.

Merton: Would you do me a favor and pinch me? I think I'm dreaming.

Vanessa smiles, revealing fangs.

Vanessa: Well if you close your eyes and wish real hard…

She leans in toward Merton while he's turned away.

Voice: Merton, look out!

Lori suddenly rushes towards them and pushes Vanessa away. Merton turns around with furrowed brows.

Merton: What's going—Gah!

He notices Vanessa's vamp face and backs away. Vanessa angrily steps toward them. Lori puts up her fists.

Vanessa: Why don't you mind your own business, little girl?

Lori: Why don't you find some sunlight to bathe in?

Merton: (furrows his brows) Lori? What's going on?

Lori: This girl just wanted to take you to dinner and a show. You're the dinner.

Merton: I gathered the vampire part. I meant why are you here?

Lori looks at Merton. He's serious. Before anything else can be said, Vanessa lunges at them and they jump in separate directions. Vanessa turns toward Merton, who backs away nervously.

Merton: Vanessa, heh heh…We need to talk. I'm not so sure this date is working out. It's not you; it's me. So, I'll just be going this way.

He tries to run away and she grabs his arm. Lori rushes forward and pushes Merton away. Merton falls to the ground and holds his chest in pain. Lori kicks Vanessa away. Vanessa hits her in the face and gets ready to attack her again when someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns around to see Izzy and Becky. Once Izzy sees her fangs, he looks a little nervous and takes a step back.

Izzy: We have some business to take care of.

Vanessa: You.

Before anything else can be said, Lori stakes her from behind. Izzy looks disappointed.

Izzy: Oh, I really wish you hadn't done that yet…She didn't happen to mention something about a scythe, did she?

Lori: What?

Izzy: Never mind.

Becky eyes Izzy with furrowed brows. Lori turns toward Merton, who still holds his chest on the ground.

Lori: Merton, are you okay?

He looks at her hand, but doesn't take it, getting up on his own.

Merton: Yeah, I just haven't healed up completely yet…I'll be fine.

Lori: Lucky I was here to keep you from becoming vamp food, huh?

Lori gives a smile. Merton doesn't return it, still serious.

Merton: Yeah.

He starts to walk away. Lori follows him.

Lori: Look, I know we haven't really had a chance to talk about what happened, but—

Merton: I'd rather not.

Lori: I know I can't change what happened, but I just wanted to apologize for—

Merton: (stops, faces her) Just don't, Lori.

Lori: (pause) I just wanted to—

Merton: Say you're sorry?

He looks down at his chest, then up at Lori.

Merton: I almost died, Lori. It takes a little more than that.

He walks away. Lori stays still for a moment, looking hurt. She looks back at Becky and Izzy. Becky has her arms folded, giving Lori a dirty look. Lori turns and walks away, opposite of Merton's direction. Izzy looks confused.

Izzy: Did I miss something?

Becky: It's a long story; I'll explain it later. Just take my word for it that I don't like her right now.

Izzy: Okay then.

Becky: (folds her arms again) Why were you asking about a scythe? And why did that vampire make you so nervous?

Izzy: Did I say scythe? I meant to ask—

Becky: Izzy.

Izzy: (sigh) Okay…I might have lied to you earlier about why I'm alive right now.

Becky looks at him expectantly. He continues.

Izzy: I was on duty when this group of vampires stole my scythe. I'm tied to this realm without it, so in order to get it back, the bosses made me corporeal.

Becky: Why did you lie to me then? I would've totally understood.

Izzy: Because…Because I didn't really want to get the scythe back. Once I get it back, that means I have to be dead again…and I want to spend time with you without all of this Death stuff. But the bosses said they'll fire me if I don't get it back soon.

Becky: (pause) You were risking getting fired just to spend time with me?

Izzy: Yeah…and I know it means a lot to you, having a normal relationship and all that.

Becky: Izzy, you know that stuff doesn't matter to me anymore.

Izzy: I just want to make you happy.

Becky: I am happy. I've got you with me. And we can find those vampires and get your scythe back.

Izzy: I'm not so sure I want to face those vampires again yet…I think I need a better plan than what I tried here.

Becky: What's the worst that could happen?

Izzy: I could die.

Becky: Don't worry about it. You're Death.

Izzy: Yeah, but I really can't die this time.

Becky: (joking) Why? You'll get your pay cut?

Izzy: (sad, quietly) Because I won't come back.

Becky: (pause) What?

Izzy: If I die before I get the scythe back…that means I lose my job, and if I'm not Death…then I never see you again. (pause) And I'm really dead.

They both pause for thought. After a moment, Becky speaks up.

Becky: Well…We don't, you know, have to get the scythe back right now…

Izzy: Yeah.

Becky: We could…just say that you're looking for it. I mean, what's going to happen to it anyway?

Scene: Cemetery

Tommy and Stacey are walking through the cemetery. Stacey has a stake in hand.

Tommy: Okay, Stacey, this is where we're gonna look first…Now vamps are usually pretty easy, so that's what we're looking for.

Stacey: (nods) And how do I know if it's a vampire?

Tommy: They usually try to bite your neck and suck your blood. I'd consider that a pretty big clue.

Stacey: Right. Any other tips for me?

Tommy: Like I said before, just stay on your toes and keep them away from your neck. As long as they don't get a grip on you, you should be safe. Oh, and watch for bites…Most vampires need to make you drink their blood to turn you, but some types only need to bite. Just one bite, and you're turned. Aim straight for the heart. Drive the stake in hard even if you miss, because any wound is gonna slow 'em down. You got it?

Stacey: Got it. Watch my neck, stay on my toes…and aim for the heart.

She starts to go ahead, but Tommy stops her.

Tommy: Oh, and some types can fly, so watch out for that.

Stacey nods and turns away, but Tommy stops her again.

Tommy: And remember what I said about the biting thing.

Stacey: Sure.

She turns and Tommy stops her.

Tommy: One more review, just in case you forget anything.

Stacey laughs and rolls her eyes, taking Tommy's hands in assurance.

Stacey: Tommy…I'm all right. Really. I can do this. If something happens, you'll jump in and rescue me. You always do…even if I don't want you to.

Tommy: But what if I don't make it in time?

Stacey: You will.

She kisses him.

Stacey: But don't do anything unless I'm for-sure dead if you don't, or I'll find Pepper's dog whistle and you'll pay dearly. Understood?

Tommy: Yes, ma'am.

Stacey smiles and walks away. Cut to some bushes nearby. The two remaining vampires from the convenience store are watching Tommy and Stacey as they separate. One of them, a redheaded vampire guy, holds the scythe, and the other, one with slicked black hair, licks his fangs and smiles.

Black-Haired Vampire: Look at that…all alone and helpless. The weak ones always get separated from the group. Just makes you glad to be undead, doesn't it?

The other vampire laughs in agreement. Cut to the cemetery again. Stacey walks alone in the fog, holding up the stake and looking nervous.

Stacey: Hello? (pause) Anyone out there? (pause) Does anyone want to…eat me or something?

She shivers and folds her arms, looking around in slight boredom. Cut back to Tommy. He watches the direction Stacey went in impatiently. He checks his watch, moving restlessly.

Tommy: I can't see anything in this fog…She can't be all alone out there. (pause) That's it; I'm going to find her.

He starts forward, but the scythe suddenly blocks his way. He stops and turns to see the black-haired vampire holding it out.

Black-Haired Vampire: Lost are we? You know you shouldn't be alone at night.

Tommy: Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you.

Black-Haired Vampire: You're cocky; I like that. Makes it less boring for me.

Tommy: (folds his arms) You really want to take me?

He hears footsteps and the redheaded vampire steps up behind him.

Redheaded Vampire: Yeah. We really do.

Tommy raises his eyebrows and sighs.

Tommy: Well, you asked for it.

The vampires simultaneously lunge at him and in a split second he wolfs out and ducks, punching the redheaded vampire in the gut and swinging his leg out to trip up the black-haired vampire. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a stake, taking out the redhead in one quick swoop. The black-haired vampire looks up from the ground, his eyes wide. Tommy looks at him with green eyes.

Tommy: I tried to warn you.

Black-Haired Vampire: (scared) Wh-Who are you?

Tommy: Someone you don't want to tangle with.

Tommy looks at his stake.

Tommy: Huh. Look. (holds it up) A stake. Wonder where this goes.

Tommy raises the stake threateningly. The black-haired vampire looks frightened. However, instead of staking him, Tommy throws the stake to the side.

Tommy: He's all yours.

He steps aside to reveal Stacey behind him. She looks nervously at Tommy. Tommy gives her a coy smile and she holds up the stake with confidence.

Stacey: (quietly, to herself) Neck, toes, heart…neck, toes…heart. Okay. Get it together, Stacey.

The black-haired vampire gets up and starts to run away, but Tommy trips him up. Stacey takes a deep breath and nods to herself, running toward the vampire. She raises her stake and aims for his heart. As she brings it down, his hand touches the scythe (dropped earlier) on the ground. She hits his heart directly and he shuts his eyes tightly. Stacey smiles and looks at Tommy.

Stacey: I did it!

Tommy: You got the heart!

They smile for a moment, but their smiles fade when the notice the vampire is not dusting. The vamp opens his eyes and looks down at the stake in his chest with surprise. He sees the scythe in his hand and he starts to slowly put two and two together. A smile plays on his lips and he stands up, scythe in hand.

Black-Haired Vampire: Well…Lookie what happened.

He takes out the stake and drops it to the ground.

Black-Haired Vampire: I can't die.

He eyes Stacey.

Black-Haired Vampire: Sucks for you, don't it?

He lunges at her and she dives out of the way. Tommy growls and starts to swing at him, but he hits Tommy in the face, sending him back into a gravestone.

Black-Haired Vampire: Love to stay, but I've got business to attend to.

He waves at them.

Black-Haired Vampire: Catch you later.

He looks at the scythe and wags his eyebrows, walking away. Stacey crawls over to Tommy on the ground. They both look at each other with worry.

Scene: Dingle Household, Living Room

Becky and Izzy are snuggled together, watching a movie.

Becky: This is fun…just watching a movie.

Izzy: I just feel like I should be looking for the scythe…

Becky: We can do research tomorrow. Just stay here tonight…please.

Becky smiles and Izzy returns it. They share a quick kiss as they hear a beeping sound.

Becky: That's the popcorn.

She starts to get up.

Izzy: I'll get it.

He gets up and goes into the kitchen. He grabs the popcorn and goes back to the dark living room. In the movie, an older couple sits on a bench together, holding hands. They share a kiss as violin music plays. Izzy watches in thought. He watches Becky, his expression deepening. He just stands behind her, watching her for a while.

Scene: The Lair

Merton is on the computer. There is a frantic knocking on the door and he furrows his brows, checking his watch.

Merton: Who'd be here at this hour?

The knocking continues and he hurries over. He opens the door and Tommy and Stacey come inside.

Merton: Tommy, Stacey, what's—?

Tommy: Merton, we've got trouble.

Merton: Ooh, this sounds potentially exciting.

Stacey: No, not exciting; we just nearly got killed.

Merton: That's not exciting?

Stacey and Tommy give him a look.

Merton: Sorry. What happened?

Tommy: Vampire.

Merton: (sigh) You guys too? I'm telling you, there's a population problem with those things.

Tommy: This was weird though, 'cause this vampire could—Wait, you saw a vampire tonight too?

Merton: (rolls his eyes) My date. She was evil.

Tommy laughs and Merton looks disappointed.

Tommy: I told ya so! Pay up, dude.

He holds out his hand and Merton begrudgingly takes out his wallet, handing Tommy a bill. Stacey furrows her brows.

Stacey: What are you guys doing?

Tommy: Oh, Merton and I had a bet that if his date turned out to be evil he'd have to pay me ten bucks.

Stacey: Shouldn't we be focusing on the vampire that can't die? That's seems like a fairly urgent problem.

Tommy: Right, sorry.

Merton: Back up. A vampire that can't die?

Tommy: Yeah, he had a scythe or something, and when Stacey staked him, he didn't dust.

Stacey: The first vampire I stake, and he doesn't die.

Merton: (furrowed brows) A scythe that allows the handler to become invincible…That's a new one. (pause) Or maybe an old one. If it lifts the law of death, then the only person I can link it to is—

Scene: Dingle Household, Living Room

Tommy, Stacey, and Merton approach Becky and Izzy.

Merton: Izzy.

Becky and Izzy look at them with surprise and get off the couch.

Izzy: Merton, I didn't realize you were still up.

Merton: Did you happen to lose anything recently, anything important, like say…oh, I don't know…a scythe that grants the handler immortality?

Izzy looks nervous.

Izzy: Oh boy.

Becky: Look, he didn't mean to lose his knife thingy, okay?

Izzy: Scythe.

Becky: His scythe thingy.

Izzy: Yeah, the vampires just sort of ran away with it before I could stop them.

There is a knock on the door, and Becky goes to answer it. The others continue.

Stacey: How could you lose your scythe? Isn't Death supposed to have special powers or something?

Izzy: I do. (pause) I did. It's sort of linked with having the scythe.

Tommy: Wait a second, are you saying that whoever has the scythe has your powers?

Izzy: (nervous) Maybe.

Stacey: Then that means that vampire can use them!

Merton: And why, may I ask, are you sitting here watching a movie with my sister?

Izzy: We didn't think one more night would matter. I was seriously going to go get it tomorrow.

Tommy: One more night can get a lot of people killed.

Izzy: (sigh) I know. I just didn't want to…go back to work just yet.

Stacey: Let's go find this vampire right now and get your scythe back before anyone gets seriously hurt.

Voice: You mean like her?

They turn to see the black-haired vampire holding Becky hostage, the scythe to her throat.

Becky: Izzy!

Izzy: Becky!

Tommy: Wait a second, how'd he get inside?

Becky: I'm sorry; he said he was a delivery guy!

Merton: Just FYI, Becky, black isn't UPS's official color.

Tommy: All right, guy, what do you want?

Black-Haired Vampire: Name's Derek. I want him.

He points to Izzy.

Izzy: Me?

Derek: Yeah, to personally thank you for this neat little gift you gave me. So why don't you come on over before your girlfriend loses her head?

He moves the scythe closer and Becky gasps. Izzy edges closer cautiously.

Izzy: Whoa, okay! I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt her.

Derek: 'Atta boy.

Izzy steps closer and Derek lets Becky loose. Becky backs a few feet away. Izzy looks at Derek nervously. Derek smiles at him, showing his fangs, putting the scythe up to Izzy's throat.

**Izzy (v.o.): What happens if I get killed before I get the scythe back?**

**Glenda (v.o.): If you die, you go back to the Underworld and lose your job.**

**Izzy (v.o.): If I die before I get the scythe back…that means I'm not Death…I never see you again. (pause) And I'm really dead.**

Derek looks at Izzy, then glances over at a nearby Becky, who watches Izzy in concern. Derek suddenly slashes out at Becky, tearing her shirt. She screams and jumps back. Without hesitation, Izzy rushes at Derek, grabbing onto his shoulders and ramming him into a table, which breaks underneath them. He grabs onto the scythe and the two of them struggle. Derek manages to get the scythe away from Izzy and points a finger at him menacingly, speaking in a strange voice.

Derek: (deep voice) It's your time…And then it'll be their's.

He motions to the other people in the room. Izzy looks at him angrily.

Izzy: Over my dead body!

He lunges at Derek again, grabbing a broken chair leg and ramming it into Derek's chest. Derek looks down and laughs.

Derek: (deep voice) That all you got? I can't die, remember?

He swings at Izzy with the scythe, slashing his stomach. Izzy grabs his stomach in pain, staggering back a couple steps.

Becky: Izzy!

Derek: (laughs, deep voice) Looks like I win.

Izzy falls to the ground. Stacey, realizing everyone is distracted by Izzy, takes a chance and races forward, kicking Derek and sending him back. She grabs the scythe while he's disoriented and pulls it away from him. Izzy looks up at Derek and smiles.

Izzy: Who's laughing now?

Derek looks down at the stake still in his heart, his eyes wide. He opens his mouth, but before he can speak, he turns to dust, the chair leg hitting the floor with a clank. Tommy smiles.

Tommy: Stacey, you got him!

Stacey: I did? (pause) I did. I got my first vampire!

Merton: Eh, I'd give it about a seven.

Tommy: Just a seven? C'mon, she was great.

Merton: Technically it doesn't count because Izzy staked him.

Stacey: I staked him first.

Becky: Izzy!

Becky rushes over to Izzy, who is still on the floor, holding his stomach.

Becky: Hey, are you still…Izzy, can you hear me?

Izzy: I didn't lose my hearing when he got me in the stomach, so yeah.

Becky: Are you dying again?

Izzy: (nods) Yeah. Can you hand me the scythe please?

Becky: Oh yeah, sure.

Becky stands up and Stacey hands her the scythe. She holds it out to Izzy. He grabs it with a bloody hand. As soon as he does, his wounds and blood disappears, his black cloak appearing on him. A bright light flashes for a moment and he gets up, brushing himself off.

Becky: Izzy, you're okay!

Izzy: I'm Death. Dying doesn't really phase me anymore. Is everyone okay?

Merton: (to Becky) We're going to have to explain to Mom and Dad why the living room table is smashed, but otherwise we're undamaged.

Tommy: Hey Izzy, keep an eye on your scythe, will ya?

Izzy smiles, but looks deep in thought.

Merton: Well, we've got some cleanup to do…(claps his hands) Let's get started.

Merton heads for the table and the others groan, following him. Becky starts to follow, but Izzy grabs her by the elbow.

Izzy: Hey, um, Becky…can I talk to you outside for a moment?

Becky: Sure.

Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior

Izzy and Becky step outside. It is still dark. Izzy looks deep in thought.

Becky: What's up?

Izzy: I've been thinking for awhile…I mean, since I got brought back to life I started thinking more about it, but…I just want you to know that this has been something I've been thinking about long before this.

Becky: What is it?

Izzy: Becky…I'm seventeen years old. I'm always going to be seventeen years old. I mean, I'm dead.

Becky: You weren't today.

Izzy: No, but except for that…I'm dead for good. I've got a grave and everything. Several, in fact…and you deserve more than that.

Becky: (pause) What?

Izzy: I was thinking about that movie we saw, where that old couple was sitting on the bench…and we're never going to have that. I'm still going to be this way when you're in college, when you're old…You can never have kids with me, or settle down in a house, or even…you know, make the kids. You hardly get to see me, and I spend all my time killing people…What kind of boyfriend is that? You almost got killed today because of me.

Becky: Izzy, don't—

Izzy: No, Becky…there's no future with me. And it took coming back to life to help me realize that…and I don't want to see the day where you actually move in with me.

Becky: You're just shook up because of what happened with that vampire. Just go take a break and we'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?

Izzy: No.

Izzy shakes his head.

Izzy: I won't see you tomorrow.

Becky's eyes start to well up.

Becky: Are you really breaking up with me?

Izzy: Becky, I love you…but I can't be with you.

Becky: Yes you can! We can make it work. I'm okay with you being dead and all now, I really am.

Izzy: I'm sorry.

Becky: Izzy…

Izzy: I love you, Becky.

He holds her face and pulls her into a kiss. As they do so, he disappears, leaving Becky behind. She stands alone in the dark, silently crying.

A/N: Sorry for the sharp turn there, but y'know…that's how the cookie crumbles and all that. Please leave me a detailed review, and I'll be working on the next chapter soon!


	17. The Odd Couple Part One

The Odd Couple

By: Obscurus Lupa

Stormy- Sorry things didn't work out romantically on your end. I didn't mean to make matters worse for ya with the breakup. And I'm not training Stacey to be a replacement; I'm trying to develop her character more. Glad you liked the chapter (mostly, anyway)!

Animefan- I wrote Vision Quest deliberately with little fight scenes because I wanted the gang to be at odds psychologically…the idea was that a villain could tear people apart without, y'know, literally tearing them apart. I have no regrets. ;) I also don't tend to describe people well if they aren't important to the plot or won't show up later in the story. I did describe the wolf-jewelry on the tribal demons though…I just don't do a good job with descriptions, heh. And everyone should transport portals in cardboard boxes. Thanks for the insightful reviews, as always!

Scene: Street 

_Tommy is walking down the road at night, his hands in his pockets._

Tommy v.o.: Ever since I became the Chosen, I've had a lot more responsibility… It's my job to save the world, so needless to say, I've got a lot of weight on my shoulders. Not to mention, I have to be there for my friends when they need me…

_Holden approaches him, putting a hand around his shoulder._

Holden: Heya, Tommy. I need a favor.

Tommy v.o.: …and sometimes I have to be there for people who aren't my friends. 

Tommy: Holden, isn't it about time for you to take off to another country yet? I think there's an apocalypse coming up, so this would be the perfect time for you.

Holden: Ouch, I'm loving the sarcasm, Tommy. I've gotta say, I'm proud of you for adding a touch of humor to your cynicism.

Tommy: What do you want?

Holden: I told you, I need a favor.

Tommy: Remind me again why I keep doing you favors.

Holden: I'd like to think that our growing friendship allows us the freedom of helping one another, consequences be damned.

Tommy: Don't friendships go two ways?

Holden: I know what you're thinking, Tommy: What have I done for you lately? I understand that you're confused, so I'd like to help you out. Listen to my pitch: Don't think about what I've done for you in the present, but think about what I'll do for you in the _future_.

Tommy: Okay, and do these "future helpings" involve turning me evil and transporting me to Brazil again?

Holden: If it serves my best interests, sure. (smiles) Admit it, Tommy, in either situation you had a little bit of fun.

Tommy: No, Holden, I didn't. And why would I have fun being evil?

Holden: (smirks) Doesn't everyone?

_Tommy starts to walk away._

Holden: All right, let me get straight to the point.

Tommy: You? Straight to the point?

Holden: I really did come here to ask for your help.

Tommy: No. Not this time, Holden, sorry.

Holden: What, are you just going to abandon me?

Tommy: I helped you with that tribe thing in Brazil!

Holden: Pfft, one favor and all of a sudden I _owe _you.

Tommy: Listen, why don't you set up an appointment and I'll get back to you when I actually care?

Holden: You have to help me. It's what heroes do.

Tommy: No I don't. I don't have to rescue someone once they graduate to Chosen status.

Holden: It's not about being rescued.

Tommy: Then what is it?

Holden: It's—

_He's cut off when they hear a howl and a scream, and the two of them look across the road. A female werewolf with red hair, wearing all black, holds up a man by his throat. She growls._

Tommy: (to Holden) Hold that thought.

_Tommy wolfs out and rushes to the rescue. Holden reaches out to stop him._

Holden: Wait, Tommy!

_Tommy continues on. He taps the female werewolf on the shoulder and she turns around._

Tommy: Excuse me. Do you have the time?

Werewolf: Get lost. This one's mine.

_She turns back around._

Tommy: See, now I have to get physical.

_He grabs her by the shoulder, turning her around again and punching her in the gut. She drops the man and he quickly runs away. She snarls and watches the man leave, then looks at Tommy._

Werewolf: What's your problem?

Tommy: Call me fickle, but I don't care for evil chicks eating people.

Werewolf: I wouldn't call you fickle. I'd call you dead meat.

_She growls and starts toward him._

Voice: Leave him alone, Jenna.

_Holden approaches them. The female werewolf seems surprised, and furrows her brows._

Jenna: I'm not doing anything for you, Holden.

_She starts toward Tommy, but Holden steps in between them._

Holden: Clearly you don't know who this is. Taking on the leader of the Evil Werewolf Syndicate? Not a good bet.

Jenna: _He's_ their leader?

Holden: Would I lie to you?

Jenna: I refuse to answer that.

Holden: So now that we're all a little acquainted, why don't you go about your business?

Jenna: (pause) Fine.

_She starts to walk away. Holden smiles._

Holden: Thanks; you're beautiful.

Jenna: Get bent.

_She walks away and out of sight. Tommy starts to follow her, but Holden stops him again._

Holden: Whoa there! Fight's over, hotshot.

Tommy: I can take her, Holden.

Holden: True, but she's a hair-puller. Besides, she's already long gone. Why waste the energy?

Tommy: Because she's going to kill people. Just because I'm the leader of the Syndicate and she doesn't want to fight me doesn't mean she won't take on someone who can't defend themselves.

Holden: You're really their leader? (smiles) I was just making that up to get her off your back, but I'm impressed by your resume, Tommy.

_Tommy gives him a stern look._

Holden: In all seriousness, what are you going to do when you find her? Kill her? Tommy, I know you too well. You still haven't figured out what to do with werewolves.

Tommy: I'll figure something out.

Holden: Like you did with me? I don't know if you noticed, but I'm still around.

Tommy: You don't kill people anymore.

Holden: Of course I do, Tommy; I just feel bad about it now.

Tommy: You don't even care about this girl; you're just arguing for the sake of arguing.

Holden: What makes you say that?

Tommy: You love to argue with me.

Holden: That's very true, and believe me, we will continue this argument on another occasion, but I mean it when I say you can't kill her.

Tommy: Why not?

Holden: Because…she's my wife.

_Scene: Dingle Household, Upstairs_

_Merton smiles._

Merton: Garth Staab.

_He waits eagerly for a response. Cut to Becky, who sits on the couch, looking disgusted and appalled._

Becky: Garth Staab? Are you joking?

Merton: I know what you're thinking, but hear me out: Garth may not be a looker, but he's got a steady job. I took the liberty of checking up on his resume, and he's currently a manager at Magicks Incorporate.

Becky: Freaker, I don't need a new boyfriend.

Merton: I know you don't need one, but this isn't about what Becky needs, it's about what Becky _wants_.

Becky: Did you just talk about me in the third person?

Merton: Now I know the break-up with Izzy was hard, but once you start dating the living again, you'll realize that there are plenty of hard-working guys out there who aren't currently the harbinger of death.

Becky: Yeah, and there's plenty of guys out there who aren't one of your old buddies from your fantasy freak club.

_Merton looks offended, putting a hand to his chest._

Merton: I am shocked that you would think that, Becky.

Becky: You tried to get me to go out with him last year.

Merton: I did?

Becky: Before I started dating Izzy.

_Becky stands up._

Becky: Look, I know you're trying to help or whatever…but I don't need it, okay?

Merton: Are you sure you won't reconsider? I have other suitable matches that I've looked up.

Becky: I'm sure. I just want…you know, some time alone for a while.

_Merton nods and Becky gives a small smile, walking away. As she's leaving, she turns back around to speak._

Becky: Oh, and by the way, if and when I start dating again, I am _not_ hooking up with one of your loser Goth friends.

_She walks away. Merton watches her leave, and then holds up a large folder stacked with papers. He smiles and wags his brows._

Merton: We'll see about that.

_Just as he does that, there's a knock on the door and he jumps, dropping the papers and scattering them on the floor._

Merton: (disappointed) Aw!

_He starts to picks the papers up. After a moment, the door cracks open and Stacey sticks her head inside._

Stacey: Hello?

Merton: (sits up) Stacey?

Stacey: Sorry to just come in. I wasn't sure if you were home or not.

Merton: No, it's not a problem. Come on in.

_She steps in, holding a few books in hand. Merton starts to stand up._

Merton: What, may I ask, brings the lovely Stacey Hanson to my humble abode?

Stacey: I brought you these.

_She hands the books to Merton._

Stacey: Lori asked me to bring them here. She says she borrowed them before…Well, you know.

_Merton looks more serious now._

Merton: Thanks, Stacey.

_The books appear to be about werewolves and magic. He scans the covers of the books in thought. Stacey waits to speak._

Stacey: She's sorry, you know.

Merton: I'll bet she is.

Stacey: I mean it. I don't think she'd try to hurt you on purpose.

Merton: But she did.

_They stand in awkward silence. Stacey looks at her watch._

Stacey: I should be getting back to the dorm; it's late.

Merton: (nods) Sure.

Stacey: Are you going to be okay?

Merton: I think I'll survive another night.

Stacey: Okay then.

_Stacey heads for the door._

Merton: Thanks again for the books.

_Stacey gives him a friendly smile._

Stacey: You're welcome.

_She shuts the door. Merton sighs and eyes the books in his hands again, moving a hand over one of the covers._

_Scene: Street_

_Tommy and Holden are walking down the street, in the middle of the conversation._

Tommy: I don't believe it. You have a _wife_?

Holden: Hey, just because you have trouble romantically doesn't mean _I_ don't impress the ladies.

Tommy: First of all, I have a girlfriend, and secondly, she didn't seem all that impressed with you.

Holden: Jenna likes the talk tough, but she's not going to take out her husband.

Tommy: I just didn't take you for a married man, what with you hitting on women all the time.

Holden: Well, our marriage isn't exactly strict…She sees her men, I see my women, and it's worked out pretty well so far. Technically it's not really a marriage. I don't see her much anymore, and when I do see her, we're usually fighting.

Tommy: I can't imagine why she would fight with you.

Holden: I know; I'm a very likeable person.

Tommy: So why did you guys get married if you hate each other?

Holden: Two things: a) I don't hate her, and b) We were in love when we got married.

Tommy: Oh yeah?

Holden: Yeah, beautiful white church wedding, lots of guests, the works.

Tommy: You had a church wedding?

Holden: This was before I was turned into a werewolf, mind you.

Tommy: Hold on, if you guys married before the werewolf thing…does that mean you turned her into a werewolf?

Holden: What was I gonna do, eat her? Tommy, I might have become a werewolf, but I had standards.

Tommy: You ate your brother.

Holden: Fair enough, but I wasn't going to eat all of my family members. If I did that, where would I be? Besides, Jenna was special…I wanted to keep our family together, so to speak, so I bit her. We hunted together for a while, but the marriage was never really the same post-human.

Tommy: So what finally broke you two up?

Holden: We never technically broke up; we just went our separate ways. I ran into her a few times, but nothing really sparked.

Tommy: Sounds like true love.

Holden: So our marriage has been on the rocks for a while now. It's not like you've had the perfect relationship with Stacey, am I right?

Tommy: Yeah, but I never turned her into an evil werewolf.

Holden: But you've never had sex, have you?

Tommy: (angry) Hey—

Holden: (holds up his hands) I'm just sayin'. But getting back to why I came here…I need your help getting her back.

Tommy: (pause) What?

Holden: I love Jenna, I really do, and I'm not just saying that because she's my sexy werewolf wife. After we turned into werewolves, we both changed, so we had this mutual agreement that we didn't need each other anymore. I was completely over her, and I'm not just saying that as a phony cover-up. In fact, I hadn't given her much thought at all until a few days ago when I saw her again…It had been at least a year since I'd seen her; I figured she was dead by now. But then I remembered what I'd felt when I married her, this sense that she's part of my destiny and all that, and then it occurred to me that maybe this marriage thing could work out. I don't know why I have feelings for her again all of a sudden, but I know that with your help, I can make it work.

Tommy: Um, Holden…did it ever occur to you that your marriage didn't work out because you guys were _evil_? I mean, even if you guys got back together now, do you really think she wants to date one of the Chosen?

Holden: Here we go back to good and evil. Tommy, I've said it before and I'll say it again, it's all about perception. If you perceive something as good, it doesn't matter if it's moral or not because it's good to you. Jenna isn't evil, she's just misled. Therefore, if I can change her perception of what's evil, then I can change her.

Tommy: Let me get this straight…you want to teach your killer wife to be a good werewolf?

Holden: It worked for me, didn't it?

Tommy: Yeah, but, Holden, you were changed because the Fighters gave you a ton of good magic. What're you going to do with your wife, train her?

Holden: (points) Well that's where you come in.

Tommy: Me.

Holden: You. You're like the original good werewolf, right? Let's exclude Michael J. Fox for a moment. You weren't killing people even before the Chosen thing. So how did you become "good"?

Tommy: (pause, shrugs) I don't know. I just sort of…always was. I never really thought about being evil, except when I was under supernatural influence.

Holden: Therefore, being a werewolf has nothing to do with someone being evil or not. So, it has to be something else. Ergo, perception.

Tommy: (furrows his brows) I never really thought of it that way.

Holden: (smiles) I knew I could change your mind. So what do you say? Do me another favor?

_Tommy sighs and shakes his hand. Holden's smile widens._

Holden: Glad to have you on board. Meet me at this address tomorrow.

_He reaches into his jacket and hands Tommy a slip of paper._

Holden: Bring Stacey with you.

Tommy: Stacey? Why?

Holden: She'll be handy to have around, trust me.

Tommy: I can't bring her; she's got classes tomorrow.

Holden: (shrugs) Then bring Merton.

_He smirks and starts to walk away._

Tommy: Why? What's this about?

_Holden keeps going and Tommy rolls his eyes, going his separate way._

_Scene: Large Building_

_The building is nice, painted white, with plants growing on the walls and a fountain outside. Tommy and Merton walk through a large gate in the front._

Tommy: Nice place.

Merton: Knowing the way things work in our town, this is probably a facade covering the home of an evil paranormal being.

Tommy: Knowing that we came here on a tip from Holden, you're probably right.

Merton: And why are we helping him again?

Tommy: He's trying to get back together with his wife.

Merton: I remember that part; why are _we_ helping him?

Tommy: If we don't keep an eye on her, she might kill someone.

Merton: Oh, right.

_They knock on the door and wait. After a few moments, the door opens, revealing a fish-creature type woman with scales and wearing a suit. Tommy and Merton, taken by surprise, yell out and jump back. The fish-woman gives a friendly smile._

Fish-Woman: Well hello! May I help you two gentleman?

Voice: Oh, they're with me!

_Holden approaches from behind her, smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder._

Holden: I told you I had some friends coming. Marina, this is Tommy Dawkins and Merton Dingle. They're here for the program.

Marina: Oh! Pleasure to meet you two.

_She shakes each of them by the hand, leaving behind slime on their fingers._

Marina: I can't tell you how happy I am to see a gay couple still trying to make it work.

_Tommy and Merton instantly separate a foot from each other._

Merton: Beg pardon?

Tommy: Now wait a second, we're not—

Holden: It's okay, Tommy. You don't have to hide here.

Tommy: Holden, you son of a—

Marina: He's right, Tommy; we promote complete tolerance here. We can't spread the message of love if we don't hand it out. Come on in, and we'll get you two a room.

_She turns around and motions them inside. Tommy and Merton start inside, but approach Holden out of earshot._

Merton: I think this is about time for us to leave.

Holden: What? You guys can't leave; you just got here.

Tommy: I should have known this was going to turn into something stupid. Holden, what're you trying to do?

Holden: I told you to bring Stacey, but that didn't work out, did it?

Tommy: Quit beating around the bush, okay? Why are we here?

Holden: Don't blow a gasket, Tommy. I need you to make sure Jenna doesn't kill anyone while I woo her back.

Merton: I see you care about human life now.

Holden: When did I not care, Merton? Humans are fun to hang out with, so it's not like I was going to kill every one of them. I let you live, didn't I?

_Merton thinks, then shrugs in agreement._

Holden: Just stick around. I got Jenna to agree to couple's counseling for a few days, so all you have to do is pretend to be in the program and keep an eye on her.

Tommy: Holden, Merton and I are _not_ pretending to be a couple.

Holden: Sure you are.

Tommy: No we're not.

Merton: And let me stress the fact that we aren't in any way, shape, or form, gay.

Holden: Well, you know, I always did wonder about you two…

Tommy: That's it. We're leaving.

Holden: All right, if you want to let innocent people die, then be my guest.

Tommy: That wasn't a person. That was a fish-lady.

Holden: Well of course she wasn't human. This is couple's counseling for the supernatural.

Merton: They have that?

Holden: Oh yeah, they just like to keep it underground, metaphorically speaking. However, that doesn't mean no one is innocent here.

Merton: While this is all very moving, I have things to do that are more important, so if you'll excuse me…

_He motions toward the door and he and Tommy start to leave._

Holden: One night.

Tommy: What?

Holden: Stay here one night. If Jenna doesn't try anything, you don't have to stay here anymore. That doesn't sound terribly hard, does it?

Tommy: Holden, there is absolutely no way, and I mean no way, that we'll get involved with this.

_Scene: Room_

_The room is lit with romantic candles, set for a couple. The bed is heart-shaped. Tommy and Merton lay uncomfortably under the covers, looking at the ceiling._

Tommy: This is stupid.

Merton: Don't blame me. This was your idea.

Tommy: How was it my idea? Holden was the one who told us to come here.

Merton: Don't act like Mr. Innocent. (mocking voice) "Holden just needs time with his wife. We should help him out. He's only trying to do something good!"

Tommy: Look, all we have to do is stay one night, and then he'll leave us alone. Besides, I don't think this is going to work.

Merton: (raises an eyebrow, looks at Tommy) You think?

Tommy: No, I mean with Holden and Jenna. You can't just talk to a killer and make them good.

Merton: So what happens if Jenna tries to kill someone again?

_Tommy takes a deep breath._

Tommy: I'll have to kill her.

Merton: Are you sure?

Tommy: I don't know what else to do…I mean, she's not human.

Merton: Then again, neither are you.

_They fall silent for a moment. Creaking is heard from the room above them, and muffled sex sounds are heard. Tommy and Merton gain looks of disgust, then look at each other. They realize how close they are and separate. Tommy pulls the covers over._

Merton: Quit hogging all the covers.

Tommy: I'm not hogging them.

Merton: Yes you are! And if I'm covered in wolf fur in the morning, I'll know who's shedding was responsible.

Tommy: I do _not_ shed!

_Merton gives him a look._

Tommy: …much.

_They fall silent and start to shift uncomfortably in the bed again._

Tommy: Can we switch sides?

Merton: What?

Tommy: I don't like this side. It's all lumpy.

Merton: No way. I always sleep on the left side.

Tommy: Since when? You don't even have a double bed.

Merton: Yes, but I'm always slightly to the left. Besides, the bed isn't any less lumpy on my side.

Tommy: Just move, Merton.

Merton: No. This is my side.

Tommy: Why do you have to be so stubborn?

Merton: Why does it always have to be your way?

Tommy: You know what? It doesn't matter. I'll sleep on this side.

_They fall silent again for a moment._

Tommy: Happy now?

Merton: What does that mean?

Tommy: Nothing.

Merton: If you've got something to say, then say it.

Tommy: I don't have anything to say.

Merton: As usual.

Tommy: So what does _that _mean?

Merton: Nothing. You wouldn't understand.

Tommy: Are you saying I'm stupid?

Merton: Sometimes.

Tommy: All I wanted was to switch sides of the bed!

Merton: You were bossing me around.

Tommy: I was not!

Merton: Was too!

Tommy: Was not!

Merton: This is so typical of you!

Tommy: Typical of me? I'll show you typical—

Merton: If things don't go your way, you just—

Tommy: Why don't you just switch sides and maybe we'll—

Merton: We never should've come here; we've done nothing but fight.

Tommy: Well it's _your_ fault we're fighting.

Merton: No it's—

_Cut to later. The two of them are sleeping snugly together, Tommy spooning Merton and Merton sucking his thumb. Suddenly, a scream rings out and the two of them jerk awake. Tommy sits up and Merton falls off of the bed, yelling out. He sits up and the two of them exchange a look, racing out of the room._

_Scene: Another Room_

_Tommy and Merton rush into the room. A woman is dead on the floor, her throat ripped out. Tommy and Merton look at each other, and Tommy folds his arms._

Tommy: Looks like Jenna's one night is up.

**TBC**

A/N- Hopefully this is shaping up to be a nice chapter. Sorry it's not as long as recent chapters have been. Please let me know what you thought! Thanks.


	18. The Odd Couple Part Two

The Odd Couple (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

VampirePineapple- I didn't say anything because I didn't really have any comments, but I did work hard on that chapter and I do like feedback…so sorry.

Animefan- Heh heh, thanks for the review. You don't know how much I appreciate it. I also loved Holden's, "I just feel bad about it now" line, and I'm glad you liked it too. And the Michael J. Fox comment was referring to him being a good werewolf in the movie _Teen Wolf_.

Note to all Readers- I know there are a few folks who read The Series and don't review, or have left a couple reviews and stopped bothering…Much thanks if you'd leave me a little feedback. I like to hear what people think, if my stories suck or what have you…just an opinion or two. It helps my self-esteem, or at least my writing skills. Gracias.

_Scene: Building, Room_

_The room is similar to Merton and Tommy's room, lit with candles and set romantically. Holden sits down at a small table and Jenna sits across from him, looking tired and folding her arms._

Holden: Jenna, seeing as we're husband and wife and all, I figured I might owe you an explanation as to why I wanted you to come here.

Jenna: I think "because we're husband and wife" covers it.

Holden: Well, yeah, but I don't think it's a secret that we haven't exactly gotten along since—

Jenna: You bit me?

Holden: Yeah. But see, here's the thing: I've changed. Something really strange happened to me recently, and that's a longer story for another time, but long story short, I want to make this work again.

_Jenna suddenly starts to laugh._

Jenna: That's a laugh! I mean, I'd heard that you'd gone soft, but really, this marriage counseling thing was…really marriage counseling? There wasn't some ulterior motive like talking me into teaming up with you to kill the Chosen or something?

Holden: Ulterior motive? Jenna, I might be a serial killer, but when have I ever tricked you into something when I could've just asked?

Jenna: (rolls her eyes) So why do you want to make this work all of a sudden now? I thought we agreed that we'd grown apart.

Holden: We did, but that was how I felt then, and this is how I feel now. Like I said, I've changed.

Jenna: Is that so? How?

Holden: Well, for starters, I got a classy new leather jacket.

He straightens his jacket and gives her a charming smile. She doesn't return it and continues to give him the same look.

Holden: Okay, listen, here's the deal: I…

_He trails off, unsure of what to say. Jenna looks at him expectantly._

Holden: See, the thing is…Say I met this guy, and he had superpowers, and I…Well, I've made a decision not to…

_Jenna sighs in boredom._

Jenna: Would you just spit it out already? Jeez, it's like listening to nails on a chalkboard.

_Holden takes a deep breath._

Holden: I don't kill people anymore.

_He sighs a breath of relief. Jenna sits still for a moment, speechless._

Jenna: You…Holden…don't kill people anymore?

Holden: It's not like I've turned into a harmless old lady all of a sudden, but I've weaned myself off of humans.

Jenna: I don't believe it. Is this some sort of joke?

Holden: Just for the record, this wasn't an overnight decision. It was forced on me. But part of the reason I asked you here…was to ask you to join me.

Jenna: (pause) What?

Holden: Stop eating humans. I'm not saying you have to become a saint or anything; I'm just asking that you take them off the diet. I mean, it's not like humans aren't high in fat anyway; it's not like it's a huge loss or anything.

_Jenna suddenly looks angry and stands up._

Jenna: This is so typical of you, Holden.

Holden: (stands up) What is?

Jenna: It's always about you. The moment my life starts coming together, you have to come crashing back into it again and mess it up for me.

Holden: Clearly there are some issues we haven't worked out yet.

Jenna: Why do you have to come to me with this now? Why couldn't you have had this stunning revelation _before_ you turned me into a werewolf?

Holden: I don't know exactly, but I do know that it all fits into the grand scheme of things.

Jenna: Not _this_ again…

Holden: Just hear me out. We were supposed to kill people up until a point, and now that I've turned myself around, I'm supposed to help you do the same.

Jenna: And what? We become a husband and wife crime-fighting team? Ridding the world of evildoers?

Holden: That wasn't the original idea, but hey, if you want to wear the super heroine outfit, I won't object to it.

Jenna: (sigh) Holden, you can't just come back into my life and ask me to be something I'm not. I can't just stop killing people.

Holden: Sure you can. I did.

Jenna: I don't know what exactly happened to you, but you seem to have forgotten how hard that is. Besides, it's not like humans matter anyway…You might have a soft spot for them, some crackpot theory about how we're the animals and they're just the food source, but the bottom line is, they're just inferior to us.

Holden: So why bother eating them? Clearly they suffer enough.

Jenna: I know you better than anyone, Holden. You don't care about human suffering. Now if you'll excuse me, I was having a good night's sleep before you came in.

She leaves the room. A few seconds later, the door opens and Tommy and Merton rush inside.

Tommy: Jenna killed someone.

Holden: What?

Tommy: We found a woman dead here.

Holden: That doesn't automatically make Jenna the killer. Honestly, Tommy, I thought you were a better detective than this.

Merton: I'd like to point out that the woman had her throat slit out, a wound characteristic of werewolves.

Holden: Okay, so fess up, Tommy.

Tommy: You know it wasn't me.

Holden: And I know it wasn't Jenna. Call it a husband's intuition, if you will. Jenna wouldn't just kill someone for no reason.

Tommy: What're you talking about? She tried to kill that guy the other night.

Holden: I didn't say she's never killed anyone; I just said she always has a reason. She and I only kill humans for food.

Tommy: (folds his arms) If it wasn't Jenna, then who was it?

Holden: You're the all holy guy; you figure it out.

Tommy: You're an "all holy guy" too. You're going to have to help us, or Merton and I are out of here.

Holden: All right, all right, no need to get all pissy about it. I'll help. Where do we start?

Merton: I'd suggest we find out what we can about the couples here, and narrow down the suspects from there.

Holden: (smiles) Sounds like a plan. I'll see you two bright and early at the first exercises.

Tommy: Now wait a sec, that wasn't part of the agreement—

Holden: You can't expect the find out anything about the people here if you don't go undercover, right?

_Tommy and Merton start to speak, but he cuts them off._

Holden: Great. Have a nice sleep.

_He smiles and pushes them out of the room. Cut to outside the room._

Tommy: (pause) What just happened?

Merton: I think we've just officially become a couple.

_They exchange a look._

_Scene: Hallway_

_A group of couples of different paranormal origins stands in the hallway together, including Tommy, Merton, Holden, and Jenna. Marina stands before them all._

Marina: Well, seeing as we're having sanitation come in and take care of the slight dead body problem we have, our exercises will take place outside today. Other then Peter and Kara over there, no one else is dead, am I correct?

She motions to "Peter" and "Kara" as she speaks, a zombie couple. Peter is a zombie with a drooling problem, and Kara is apparently Asian, with long nails. The couples shake their heads in response to Marina's question.

Marina: Wonderful. Let's move it outside then!

She motions toward the door and everyone starts to leave. She stops Merton on his way out. Tommy stops as well.

Marina: Merton, are you okay?

Merton: Sure; why wouldn't I be?

Marina: Well, we don't get many humans around here, and generally speaking, you tend to have weaker stomachs than us. I hope that the murder last night hasn't distressed you too much.

Tommy: (puts a hand on his shoulder) Merton's fine.

Merton puts on a fake smile and moves Tommy's hand.

Merton: I can speak for myself, Tommy. (to Marina) Thanks for your concern, but I'm okay. Tommy and I didn't see anything.

Marina: Well, as long as you're okay, then I'll be looking forward to patching up your relationship. It takes a brave soul to stand by his man, especially knowing that he's a werewolf. I can tell that you two are really going to make it work.

She smiles and leaves. Tommy and Merton exchange a look and reluctantly leave as well, dragging their feet.

Scene: Building, Exterior

Tommy and Merton are setting up what looks like a romantic picnic. Tommy lays out a red blanket, while Merton opens up a tiny picnic basket. They watch the couples around the yard.

Tommy: I still say it's Peter or Kara. I mean, zombies kill people…and those nails could easily take out someone's throat.

Merton: (shakes his head) This doesn't seem like zombie territory. The brain was still intact. My bet is on the Morlochs.

He nods behind him, and Tommy eyes a demon couple with horns and claws setting up a picnic nearby.

Tommy: You think so?

Merton: Their teeth and claws are much sharper, and they do seem to have anger management issues.

They check out the demons again. The male appears to be yelling at the female, and he throws down the picnic basket in anger. The female starts shrieking and throws the blanket at him. They start to strangle each other and Marina moves to break them up.

Tommy: I see what you mean. But what about that guy?

He motions to another couple. The man is large, green, and hairy, and he doesn't seem to speak much. His girlfriend is smaller than him and walks shyly, carrying all of the things. He motions toward the ground and she quickly starts to set up the picnic.

Merton: What about him?

Tommy: Well he doesn't seem to respect women much, and the victim was a woman…

Merton: It's a possibility.

Tommy: Everyone is a possibility at the moment. How do we narrow it down?

Merton: (thinks) We'll have to talk to people, ask around…find out what we can about who is who.

Tommy: Okay, that's easy. (pause) Right?

Cut to another part of the yard. Holden has everything already set up and lays casually on the blanket, sunglasses on. Jenna approaches, arms folded, and he lowers his glasses.

Holden: (smiles) Good afternoon, Miss Jenna.

Jenna: That's Mrs. Jenna to you.

Holden: My deepest apologies.

Jenna sighs and sits down.

Jenna: Holden…I've been thinking about what you said last night. Now that I've had some time to sleep on it, I realize that maybe…maybe I did miss you.

Holden: (smirks) Of course you did.

Jenna: Don't push it. (deep breath) So I think I'll try it.

Holden: Try it?

Jenna: Not killing humans. If that's what you want.

Holden smiles and claps his hands, pointing at Jenna.

Holden: I knew you would. That's why I got this for lunch today.

He reaches into the basket and pulls out a bloody, dead rabbit. Jenna looks at it for a moment, then actually smiles.

Jenna: Why do I always listen to you?

Holden: (smile widens) Because I'm always right.

_Cut to Tommy and Merton walking toward some of the other couples._

Merton: (leans in) Which one do you want?

Tommy: Eh, I guess I'll take the demons.

Merton: Right. I'll be over there with the Jolly Green Giant.

_They separate and head to the respective couples. Cut to Merton as he approaches the green man and the small girlfriend. He gives a friendly wave._

Merton: Hi.

_The woman jumps in surprise and the man looks up, giving a grunt._

Merton: I see you have some lemonade there. (holds his stomach) Yum.

The man approaches him, easily two feet higher than Merton, looking threatening. Merton gulps and continues nervously.

Merton: Heh heh, I love lemonade. (looks at the woman) D-Did you make it yourself?

Woman: Surk made it.

_Merton cranes his neck to look back up at Surk, who gives a responsive grunt._

Merton: Oh. I-I-I bet you like making things for her. You know, a little lemonade here, a human body there…

Woman: What?

Merton: I'm not familiar with your particular breed…You do eat humans, correct?

_Surk yells and picks up Merton by the front of the shirt. Merton puts his hands up in defense. The girlfriend steps in._

Woman: No, of course not! Surk would never…He's just mad because he's sensitive about those things. We're vegetarians.

Surk: Surk no kill things. Killing bad.

Merton: O-Oh, you're vegetarians? My mistake. I just assumed because of your size and demeanor—

Surk: SURK NO KILL!

_He raises up his fist and Merton yelps._

Merton: Gah! I got it! Surk no kill!

The girlfriend puts a hand on Surk's shoulder and he takes a deep breath, dropping Merton to the ground.

Woman: (to Surk) That's a good Surk. You would never hurt anyone; that's why I love you.

Surk gives an angry glance at Merton, then turns to his girlfriend and smiles, leading her back to the blanket. Merton sighs in relief on the ground, letting his head fall back. Cut to Tommy and the Morlochs. Tommy tries to speak with them, but the two of them are shrieking at each other in another language, pushing each other around and ignoring Tommy.

Tommy: Excuse me, I just wanted—Maybe you could—If you'd just—I had some questions—

The female motions toward Tommy and continues to shriek at the male, hitting him over the head. The male shrieks back in anger, getting in her face. They start to strangle each other again, falling to the ground and rolling around.

Tommy: I'll, uh…I'll come back later.

He watches them for a moment, then turns back around. Cut to Tommy and Merton's picnic. They sit down together at the same time.

Merton: Any luck?

Tommy: No. You?

Merton: Well, we know the killer isn't Surk.

Tommy: Surk?

Merton: The green guy. Apparently he's strongly against killing, but not against beating me up. What about on your end?

Tommy: I don't think it was the Morlochs. They seem to be more interested in killing each other than someone else…Plus I don't think they've taken the time to stop arguing since we got here. Even if they went into that woman's room to kill her, someone would've heard them.

Merton: Which leaves…

Tommy: Peter and Kara or Jenna and Holden.

They glance at each other and Merton rolls his eyes. They do paper rock scissors and Merton loses. He sighs and stands up, starting to walk toward the zombie couple. Marina suddenly runs into him.

Marina: Oh, Merton! Where are you going?

Merton: Uh—

_Tommy stands up and approaches them, putting a hand on Merton's shoulder._

Tommy: Merton was just grabbing us something from inside.

Merton: Yeah.

Marina: This is supposed to be a romantic date.

Merton: And it will be, as soon as I get that thing.

Marina: I'm noticing a pattern here…

Tommy: You are?

Marina: Tommy, I believe you have some control issues.

Tommy: (offended) What?

_Merton snickers and Tommy elbows him._

Marina: You need to learn that a relationship goes two ways. When I asked Merton how he was doing earlier today, you spoke for him. And now, instead of spending some time alone with Merton, you ask him to go get things. How do you think that makes Merton feel?

Tommy: I do not have control issues. Right, Merton?

Merton: Well…

Tommy: Merton.

Merton: I wasn't going to say anything, but it does hurt my feelings a little.

Tommy: All right, that's the last time I let you have the covers.

Merton: Oh, _that's_ generous of you, you bed hog!

Marina: Gentlemen, gentlemen! This is a place of healing. If you want this relationship to work, you're going to have to admit some faults. Now, apologize.

_The boys look to the ground, glancing over at each other._

Merton: (sigh) I'm sorry I said you hogged the bed, Tommy.

Tommy: And I'm sorry I said you still wet the bed.

Merton: (furrows his brows) You never said that.

Tommy: Well, I was thinking it.

_Merton looks confused, but Marina speaks up before he can say anything._

Marina: Now, let's kiss and make up.

_Tommy and Merton immediately step away from each other._

Tommy: What?

Marina: Kiss and make up.

Tommy: I don't think that's—

Merton: What Tommy means is, we're not really a kissing couple. Or hugging. Or any touching.

Marina: Kissing is a perfectly normal thing for a couple to do, and I think it's time that you two got past your differences and started loving each other again. Now, let's see it.

She motions toward them and the boys look horrified. They slowly turn toward each other, both looking disgusted and terrified. Merton turns toward Marina.

Merton: You mean now? Or maybe we can—

Marina: (sternly) Now.

He turns back toward Tommy. They look at each other awkwardly. Merton licks his lips and gulps. Tommy clears his throat. They take a step closer and Tommy places his hands on Merton's shoulders.

Tommy: Okay, uh…Here goes.

They shut their eyes tightly in disgust, leaning forward quickly and giving each other a kiss. They pull away immediately, wiping off their lips but trying to play it cool. Marina smiles.

Marina: Very good, boys! That wasn't so hard. Now, carry on.

She walks away. Tommy and Merton stand awkwardly in silence, not looking at each other.

Merton: I-I'll just be interviewing the zombie couple then, shall I?

Tommy: Yeah.

They go their separate ways. Cut to the zombie couple. The drooling zombie smiles at his girlfriend, who clicks her long nails together. Merton casually approaches them.

Merton: Howdy. How's the picnic going? That's great. Say, you remember that murder last night?

Cut to Holden and Jenna.

Jenna: Wow, um…I never knew how good a rotting rabbit carcass tasted.

Holden: As your husband, I feel I should be honest and let you know that I didn't really catch that. I had no intention of revealing this information to you, but I think I should clarify now seeing as it tastes like something scraped off of the road.

Jenna: Where did you find it?

Holden: I scraped it off of the road.

Jenna: Holden…what's your secret? How can you go without eating humans?

Holden: I told you, I've changed.

Jenna: How? What happened to you?

Holden: (smirks) Perhaps it's a story for another time. I'm not sure you'll believe me.

Jenna: Of course I will; now tell me.

Holden doesn't say anything for a moment, lowering his sunglasses and looking at Jenna.

Holden: You sure you can handle it?

Jenna: I handled being married to you, didn't I?

Holden smiles and pushes his sunglasses back on, lying on his back and putting his hands behind his head.

Holden: Jenna, sometimes a man has to step up and face his destiny. Sometimes it's glamorous; sometimes it's not…So a weird thing happened to me the last time I came here and to make a long story short, the big deciders of destiny decided mine was about to take a new direction.

Jenna: Would you just get to the point?

Holden: You've gotten more impatient since we last saw each other.

Jenna rolls her eyes, a little annoyed. Holden takes his time in answering.

Holden: Jenna…I'm the Chosen.

Jenna chokes on nothing in particular. Holden continues to look up at the sky.

Jenna: Are you kidding me? You?

Holden: Well, technically I'm the replacement Chosen for the current one who isn't really dead, but why they picked me, I'll never know.

Jenna: The current one? You know him?

Holden: Who, Tommy? Oh yeah, we go way back.

Jenna: Tommy? The gay guy?

Holden: He's the Chosen; I don't question his life choices.

_Jenna takes in the information, then speaks._

Jenna: What do you say we go inside?

Holden: Already bored with our romantic date?

_Jenna smiles and puts a hand on his chest._

Jenna: You could say that.

_Holden's smile widens. Cut to the zombie couple. They watch Merton as he speaks._

Merton: Perhaps _you_ killed the woman, Peter. Perhaps the murder was due to some unspoken rage inside of you because of your waning relationship with Kara.

Peter grabs onto Merton's head, inspecting it and making groaning sounds. Merton plugs his nose.

Merton: Or perhaps not.

_Peter tries to bite at him and Merton yells out, but Kara slaps Peter over the head._

Kara: I thought we agreed that this counseling was about us and we were going to focus on the relationship instead of brains.

Peter nods and grunts, letting Merton go. He and Kara start to make out. Merton's face contorts in disgust. Cut to Tommy. He sits on the blanket alone, eating a sandwich. Jenna comes rushing toward him, looking worried.

Jenna: Tommy!

Tommy: (swallows) Jenna?

Jenna: Tommy, I need your help.

Tommy: What is it?

Jenna: I know who killed that woman last night. Holden and I went up to our room and we were attacked.

Tommy: Who was it?

Jenna: Marina. She knocked out Holden and I just ran. I know he's not been the best husband but…please, you have to help him. I can't lose him when we just started to make up.

Tommy: Well, looks like I have to do Holden another favor…

He gets up and the two of them rush toward the building. Cut to another part of the lawn as Merton is walking away from the zombie couple. He looks back in disgust. While he's not paying attention, he trips over something.

Merton: Way to go, Merton.

He turns himself over to see what he tripped on and notices a pair of legs sticking out from the bushes. He furrows his brows and moves the branches aside, revealing a dead Marina, her throat slit out.

_Scene: Holden's Room_

_The door opens and Tommy, wolfed out, steps inside with Jenna._

Jenna: It happened in here.

_The room is empty. Tommy furrows his brows and steps further inside. Holden, obscured behind the bed, groans and sits up, rubbing his head. Tommy rushes over to him._

Tommy: Holden, you okay?

_Holden jumps in surprise and hits Tommy in the face._

Holden: My apologies, Tommy. Old habit.

Tommy: (annoyed) Did you see where Marina went?

Holden: Marina?

Tommy: After she attacked you.

Holden: I hate being the bearer of bad news, Tommy, but I think we've both been duped here.

Tommy: What're you talking about?

_The door slams shuts and they turn to see a wolfed out Jenna, smirking._

Jenna: I'd say I hope I didn't hit you too hard, Holden, but we both know that's a lie.

Holden: Of course.

Tommy: I don't get it. What's going on?

Holden: Don't look at me. I thought Jenna and I were about to have some great make up sex and then she knocks me out.

Jenna: It's not like I damaged anything…You're the biggest idiot I've ever met, Holden.

Holden: So are you going to explain what you're doing, or just hurt our feelings a lot?

Jenna: I wouldn't be joking if I were in your position.

Holden: Who's joking? Those barbs really stung me.

_Jenna glares at him and growls._

Holden: But seriously…What happened to the whole "making up" thing?

Jenna: Well I needed you to trust me if I was going to get what I wanted.

Holden: Which is?

Jenna: You two.

Holden: I told you, Jen, I don't do threesomes.

Jenna: I know you two are the Chosen…and the Fighters are nearly wiped out. Once you two die, there are no more Chosen.

Tommy: How do you know all that?

Jenna: After I came here, I got a visit from a demon…an old friend of yours named Dolus. He said you'd remember him.

Tommy: That son of a bitch.

Jenna: He told me that not only was the Chosen here, but that Holden knew him personally. I had no idea that there were two…and I get to kill my husband in the process. It's like killing two birds with one stone.

Tommy: You killed that woman last night, didn't you?

Jenna: Please, hold back your gasps of shock.

Holden: Why would you kill her if you weren't going to eat her?

Jenna: It's what werewolves do. We kill people. You two seem to have forgotten that. Especially you, Holden…You used to be something. Now what? You help humans? Make friends with them? Please, don't make me gag. We don't kill humans because we have to…We kill them because we take pleasure in it.

_Holden walks toward her._

Holden: Think about this: You came here before you even knew about this Chosen thing, and why? Because deep down you still have feelings for me…and you don't want to kill me. Because you're not a killer.

Jenna: Is that so?

Holden: I've known you longer than anyone. Trust me on this. The Jenna I married wouldn't kill for no reason.

Jenna: The Jenna you married?

_She hits Holden hard in anger, sending him flying into the bedpost._

Jenna: The Jenna you married is dead, and you killed her!

Holden: Clearly there's been some miscommunication on the definition of being "dead."

Jenna: I hate you. I've wished you dead long before this.

Holden: Why? Because of that girl in Vegas? I swore to you that I thought—

Jenna: Because you cursed me!

_Holden cuts off in silence._

Jenna: I had everything, a husband, a house, a job…and you took it all away from me. Do you think I like this existence? Killing and maiming, unable to control this rage inside of me? You turned me into a monster. _That's_ why I left you.

_Holden thinks carefully for words to say._

Holden: Jenna, I've made some mistakes, I'll admit…so please, let me save you.

Jenna: Not everyone can be saved.

She lunges toward him and Tommy tackles her to the ground. She snarls and reaches nearby, grabbing a lamp and smashing it over Tommy's head. She flips him over so that she's on top of him, biting into his shoulder. Tommy yells out and manages to push her off of him. She gets on all fours, growling, blood in her teeth. She grabs Tommy and rises up, pulling him with her. She throws him into the wall and raises a clawed hand, aiming for his throat. She snarls and starts to lash out, when suddenly she chokes, her eyes widening. Her throat is slit. Holden stands beside her, his hand bloody. She looks at him with wide eyes, holding her bleeding neck, before slowly falling to the ground. Holden stands in silence, looking down at her. Tommy watches him, unsure of what to say. The door suddenly opens, breaking the silence, and Merton rushes inside.

Merton: Tommy, I think it's Jenna; she killed—

_He takes in the scene, looking down at the body and at the other two werewolves._

Merton: Never mind.

Holden: Well, guess that kills our second honeymoon plans.

Holden gives a joking smirk at Merton and Tommy.

Holden: Pun not intended. By the way, I did the dirty work, so I say that leaves you two with clean-up duty.

He waves and exits the room.

Scene: Kitchen

Holden is in the darkened kitchen of the building, washing the blood from his hands. Tommy steps into the room, leaning in the doorway.

Tommy: You okay?

Holden glances back and half-laughs, continuing to wash his hands.

Holden: If I cried over every kill, Tommy, I wouldn't have any peace.

Tommy: I just know she meant a lot to you.

Holden: She did at one point, but I think trying to kill me kind of threw off the relationship. On the good side of things, I'm officially a bachelor again. I have some women I was thinking of looking up actually. How does Stacey feel about leather jackets?

Tommy rolls his eyes and tries to ignore him.

Tommy: If you ever need to talk, I'm here.

Holden turns around and raises an eyebrow.

Holden: Tommy, who do I always come to talk to? It's one of my favorite things to do.

Tommy: And uh…(clears his throat) I can't believe I'm saying this, but…Thank you, Holden. For saving me back there.

Holden: (smiles) What're friends for?

Tommy: I'm sorry it had to come to that.

Holden: You can't save 'em all. You know that better than I do, right, Tommy?

Tommy nods and starts to leave. Holden leans against the sink and continues to speak, and Tommy stops.

Holden: To be honest with you, I think they glamorize this hero business too much…There are too many white knights rescuing the princesses and living happily ever after. The truth is, if you decide to be a hero, everything around you is affected…and there aren't many happy endings. And even worse, if you associate with a hero…

He stares straight at Tommy.

Holden: …You're gonna lose something. Lose your friends, lose your life, lose yourself…and no one, not one person in this business, comes out unchanged.

He pauses for a moment of reflection and looks at the ground.

Holden: And that's why I always leave.

Tommy gives him a look of understanding.

Tommy: So now you have to make your decision. Are you going to keep running away?

Holden gives Tommy a smirk.

Holden: I've always been a good runner.

Tommy nods.

Tommy: If you change your mind, you know where to find me.

Holden: I do.

Tommy nods and Holden continues to smirk knowingly. Tommy exits the room, and Holden stays in place, his smirk slowly fading. He turns back to the sink, continuing to wash his hands where he left off. He comes to a stop but continues to let the water run, watching the blood swirl down the drain.

A/N: Hopefully you guys liked it. :D Please leave me a detailed review! I love to hear what you have to say. It keeps me going. See ya next time!


	19. The Ghost of You Part One

The Ghost of You

By: Obscurus Lupa

Stormy- Thanks, I was worried I was going to get too sappy near the end there…and the Tommy/Merton kiss was fun. :D I love to make those two uncomfortable.

Vampire- I wasn't going for a Perry/Jordan thing with Holden and Jenna, but I know exactly what you mean on the similarity. Except Dr. Cox didn't end up killing Jordan. ;) I think the fact that you were happy Holden is single again speaks volumes on the fact that he isn't real, lol. Thanks for the feedback.

_Scene: Cemetery_

_Lori walks quietly through the cemetery at night. The only sound heard is her footsteps. The silence is broken by a whisper._

Voice: Lori…

_She gasps in surprise and looks to her left. No one is there. She furrows her brows._

Lori: Hello?

Voice: Lori, I need you…

Lori: Who's there?

She cautiously walks in the direction of the voice. Just ahead of her lies a grave, slightly illuminated in a pale blue light. She slows as she gets closer. The tombstone reads "Tate Foreground." Lori stops and furrows her brows.

Voice: Lori…

Another Voice: Lori.

She jumps and turns around to face Tommy.

Lori: Tommy, you scared me.

Tommy: Sorry.

Lori: What are you doing here?

Tommy: Just doing some digging.

He holds up a shovel.

Lori: What are you digging up in the cemetery?

Tommy: I'm not digging something up.

Voice: We're burying something.

She turns the other way and sees Merton standing with a shovel beside an open grave.

Lori: What—?

Tommy suddenly pushes her from behind, causing her to fall into the grave. She screams as she falls, landing with a thud in an open coffin. She turns herself over as the coffin starts to close on its own.

Lori: What're you doing? Guys, it's me!

Merton: See ya later, Lori.

He and Tommy wave as the coffin shuts, leaving Lori in darkness. She yells out in fear, desperately pushing on the lid to try and get out.

Lori: Please, let me out! You can't let me die like this! Merton?! Tommy?!

She gives a hard push and suddenly the coffin opens and she falls out, suddenly standing on her feet in the empty cemetery again. She looks around in confusion, then looks down to see that she's standing on Tate's grave. A hand suddenly bursts from the soil and grabs her by the ankle. She screams and tries to pull away.

Scene: Lori's Dorm

Lori suddenly wakes up in bed, her eyes wide. She realizes where she is and sighs, letting her head fall back. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

Scene: Unknown House

The house is large and old. An stern-looking old couple sits in the living room quietly. The old woman has long hair and long fingers, and the old man is very clean-cut and well-dressed. The old woman is reading a thick book and the old man is watching the TV. It appears to be storming outside, and the sound of the rain can be heard inside. There's suddenly a loud crack of thunder and the lights flicker. The old woman looks up, but the old man pays no attention. When they speak, they have English accents.

Woman: I hope the power doesn't go out…I'd hate for you to miss your important programs.

Man: Elizabeth, you'd do best to not criticize me while reading one of those pointless novels.

Elizabeth: If you want to act that way, George, that's fine with me. I'll just retire early tonight.

She shuts her book and gets up in anger. As she starts for the stairs, they hear a loud crack again and the lights go out. A crash is heard from a room in the house.

Elizabeth: What on earth was that?

George: Make yourself useful and find out.

Elizabeth glares and drops her book on the stand beside him.

Elizabeth: Why don't you make yourself useful and get the power back on?

George says nothing and stands up.

George: I do this, and you don't nag at me for the rest of the night.

They go their separate ways. Cut to outside. George walks through the pouring rain to the side of the house, mumbling expletives to himself. Cut to a hallway in the house. Elizabeth holds a candle, searching for the source of the sound.

Voice: (whisper) Elizabeth…

She jumps and looks behind her.

Elizabeth: Hello? I must warn you, if you're trying to rob us, I'm not simply a frail old woman.

Voice: Help me…

She furrows her brows and cocks her head.

Elizabeth: (pause) I know you.

The hallway is suddenly washed in blue light and a wind picks up. A scream fills the air and Elizabeth coils back, dropping the candle. The flame goes out, and the lights disappear. The room is pitch black. The only sound is Elizabeth's breathing. It is broken by a sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Suddenly, Elizabeth screams. Cut to outside. George is at the breakers. He flips a switch, and the lights turn on inside. He smiles.

George: (mocking voice) Not that you can handle turning some lights on, George. Ha! Show 'er who's boss…

He heads inside. When he enters the house, he takes off his coat and hangs it on a rack.

George: Got the lights on! What was that you were saying earlier?

He enters the living room, where they had been sitting together. Elizabeth isn't in sight.

George: Elizabeth?

He furrows his brows and starts to look for her in the house.

George: Where are you?

He enters the hallway and sees blood splattered on the wall. His eyes drift to the end of the hallway, where Elizabeth lies slumped against the wall on the floor, her chest bleeding. A trail of blood is smeared on the wall to where she is lying. George's eyes widen.

George: It's here.

He looks around him and quickly turns, rushing out of the house again.

Scene: State U, Cafeteria

A newspaper with the headline, "Murder!" is thrown down on top of a tray of food. The camera cuts out to reveal Tommy's as the owner of the tray, and Merton as the thrower of the newspaper, standing by the table.

Merton: We've got trouble. (pause) Again.

Tommy swallows the food he'd been eating and picks up the newspaper.

Tommy: Another murder?

Merton sits down across from him.

Merton: Not just any murder. Take a look at who it was.

Tommy scans the newspaper for a moment.

Tommy: Elizabeth Foreground. (furrows his brows, looks at Merton) Do you think she's related to Tate?

Merton: You think?

Tommy: (looking at the paper) Well, who else would attract murder and death…?

Merton: Those are actually the same thing, but I digress. She's his grandmother…was, anyway.

Tommy: Old people die all the time; she probably just died of natural causes.

Merton: (smiles mockingly) Yeah, natural causes. She just went to bed and died of a combination of old age and stab wounds.

Tommy: She was stabbed?

Merton: Yeah, and take a look at how she was stabbed.

He points to a paragraph in the article.

Tommy: (reading aloud) "The victim was apparently stabbed through the heart. A hole in the wall indicated a long blade, but the weapon has not yet been identified."

Merton: A long blade…like a sword.

Tommy: (thinking) She was stabbed with a sword.

Merton: (nods) Who's death does this remind you of?

Tommy: Tate.

Merton: Bingo.

Tommy: But why would K'Heshma go after some helpless old lady?

Merton: I don't know, but I'm guessing it's not a coincidence that she was related to Tate.

Stacey sits down at the table with them.

Stacey: (smiles) Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: Hey.

Tommy returns and smile and gives her a half-hug with one arm.

Stacey: Hey, Merton.

Merton nods in acknowledgment.

Stacey: What were you two talking about? Don't let me interrupt.

Tommy: There was another murder last night.

Stacey: Was it something supernatural?

Merton: We think it was K'Heshma.

He pushes the paper toward her and she reads the article.

Stacey: Elizabeth Foreground…She's related to Tate, right?

Tommy: His grandmother.

Stacey: (reading) She died the same way Tate did.

Tommy: Now we just need to figure out why K'Heshma would kill her.

Stacey pauses as she's reading, furrowing her brows.

Stacey: Hey, I know where she lives. It's just a few blocks from my house…That's really weird.

Merton: Well, it's a small town, it's not unlikely that—

Stacey: No, not the distance. I mean…That house has a history.

Tommy: A history? A history of what?

Stacey: Ghosts.

Merton leans in, looking interested.

Merton: Really? Spirits? Specters of the dead? (rubbing his hands together) Do you have any gory tales for us?

Stacey: I don't know that much, I always thought my parents were making the stories up…But there have been a number of strange murders there over the years, usually with no explainable causes.

Merton: Well, I'd say this merits an investigation.

Stacey: When do you want to go?

Tommy: Whoa, wait a second, Stacey…I'm not so sure you should come.

Stacey: (furrows her brows) Why not?

Tommy: Well, it could be a little…dangerous.

Stacey: Tommy, you are not starting that up again…

Tommy: I'm serious. I don't want something to happen to you.

Stacey: We talked about this. I thought you were going to start letting me go on missions with you.

Tommy: Yeah, but this is different. If it turns out that K'Heshma was the murderer and she shows up, someone's going to get hurt…and I know I could barely hold my own against Sathos.

Stacey: You're taking Merton with you, and he's not any stronger than I am.

Tommy: He has more experience than you do.

Stacey: With what? Hiding in the corner while you rescue him?

Merton: Hello? I'm sitting right here.

Stacey: Sorry, Merton, but you guys know what I mean. How is he any more protected than I would be?

Merton: (to Tommy) She has a point.

Tommy: (pause) Are you sure you can handle it?

Stacey: I'm sure.

Tommy: All right.

Stacey smiles.

Tommy: But you have to promise that if things get bad, you'll get out of there. Don't jump into a fight unless you know how to beat them.

Stacey: Yes, sir.

Merton: So, now that we're in agreement, do we have an investigation in order for tonight?

Tommy: You've got it.

Scene: Street, Night

The hearse comes to a stop in front of the Foreground house. Tommy, Stacey, and Merton exit. Merton pulls a large bag out of the car. As he starts to go around the car, Becky, who is still in the car, stops him.

Becky: Okay, so what am I doing here in the middle of the night again?

Merton: You're the lookout. If K'Heshma decides to attack, give us a call.

He holds up a cell phone.

Becky: What if she tries to kill me?

Merton: Just keep low, and she shouldn't see you. If she does, drive fast.

He holds out the keys to her.

Becky: Seriously? I can drive your car?

Merton: Only in a life or death situation, mind you. Any other use will result in suspension from missions until I see fit, you got me?

Becky: (nods) Totally.

She snatches the keys away.

Becky: Now go away.

Merton gives her a look. She motions him away with her hand and he heads over to Tommy and Stacey.

Merton: You two ready?

Tommy: Merton, what's with all the stuff?

He motions toward Merton's bag.

Merton: It's just a precaution. We don't know what exactly we're going to face inside, so I've packed items for different scenarios such as emergency exorcisms, possession, and attack by spirits and/or K'Heshma.

Tommy: Good thinking. (pause) You guys really think this place is haunted?

Stacey: (shrugs) All I know is what I heard when I was little.

Merton: Anything's a possibility, Tommy. Why? You don't think it is?

Tommy: Well it sounds kind of fishy to me.

Stacey: (laughing) You can't tell me that you don't believe in ghosts, Tommy. You're a werewolf.

Tommy: No, we've faced ghosts before, I just don't know if that's the case this time. It's too close to what happened to Tate.

Merton: So you think it is K'Heshma?

Tommy: Yeah, and I don't think she's coming back tonight. I think we're in for a quiet night.

Scene: Foreground House, Interior

Tommy, Merton, and Stacey enter the house. Everything is quiet and dark, and the door creaks as it opens.

Tommy: See what I mean?

He looks around and finds a light switch, trying to turn the lights on.

Tommy: No power.

Stacey: No problem; we've got flashlights.

The three of them take out flashlights and take a look around.

Merton: Nothing weird yet…

Tommy: Let's check out the murder scene.

They head down the hall. The blood is still on the wall, but the body has been removed. They shine their flashlights around the area.

Merton: I'd say this was definitely a murder.

Stacey: How do we know if it was K'Heshma or not?

Merton: First, we conclude if this place is or isn't haunted.

Stacey: And if it is, then what?

Merton: I didn't really have a plan after that. If it is, then we're back to square one.

Tommy: I don't think we're going to have to worry about that…Looks like K'Heshma to me. I'm going to see if there's any other clues around the house.

He sees a door nearby and steps inside. When he walks inside, he finds himself in his own kitchen. He furrows his brows. The sound of quiet music starts up and Tommy looks around in confusion, but the music is too warped to make out. A pool of blood is on the floor, coming from something behind the kitchen counter. He takes a step back, when a hand is put on his shoulder and he jumps. He's now in a small library in the Foreground house. Lori is behind him. Tommy sees her and his face tenses.

Lori: Tommy, what are you doing here?

Tommy: (folds his arms) I should be asking you the same thing.

Lori folds her arms the same way.

Lori: That's my own business.

Tommy: If you want my advice, I'd say get out of here now.

Lori: (angry) I don't want your advice, thank you. And I'm not leaving.

Tommy: This is our investigation. I'm the Chosen, so I get to be here.

Lori: So what, you're special now? I was investigating here first.

Tommy: You know what? You had your chance to do the right thing when we were in the maze, and you blew it. You're not part of this team anymore.

Lori: Look, Tommy, I'm not begging for your approval anymore, so don't assume that because I'm here I'm trying to get back on your good side. I made a mistake, okay? I feel really guilty about it, but I am not saying I'm sorry to you guys anymore. I'm through with feeling sorry for myself. You want to hold a grudge with me? Fine. I have more important things to do.

She walks away.

Tommy: Yeah? Well you'd better just stay out of our way.

She ignores him and leaves the room. Tommy looks around the room again, but it remains normal. He sighs and leaves through a different door.

Scene: Hallway

Tommy enters the hallway again. Merton approaches him.

Merton: Did you find anything?

Tommy: (jumps) Jeez, didn't see you there.

Merton: Sorry. Years of lurking experience. Did you see anything in there?

Tommy: Well…Maybe there is something in this house.

Merton: (excited) I knew it! You saw a ghost?

Tommy: No.

Merton's face turns to disappointment.

Tommy: I saw something else…I'm not sure yet, but it's definitely not normal. We should check out the rest of the house.

Merton: Agreed.

Merton starts looking through his things and Tommy looks around.

Tommy: Where's Stacey?

Merton: Huh?

Tommy: Where did Stacey go?

Merton: I thought she was with you.

They two of them furrow their brows and scan the hallway.

Scene: Stairs

Stacey walks up the stairs cautiously.

Stacey: Nothing creepy so far…except for the murder scene downstairs.

The stairs creak all of a sudden and she looks down.

Stacey: You know, people with haunted houses never take care of them like they should…

She gets to the top stair and suddenly runs into Lori. The two of them jump.

Lori: Stacey?

Stacey: Lori? What are you doing here?

Lori: Nothing. What're you doing here?

Stacey: I'm helping Tommy and Merton investigate a murder.

Lori: (pause) They asked you to help?

Stacey: Yeah.

Lori looks put off, and starts to speak when all of a sudden Stacey's eyes widen and her mouth falls open.

Stacey: Lori, behind you.

Lori furrows her brows and turns around. Blood runs down the walls. She takes a step back as Stacey screams. Lori turns around to see Stacey jump away from the stairs, which is now covered in snakes.

Stacey: Does this usually happen when you go to haunted houses?

Lori: Not really.

Stacey: We have to tell Tommy and Merton about this.

Lori: Not me. They won't listen to me.

Stacey: Well I'll tell them. (pause) Um…How do I get downstairs?

Lori: Jump?

Stacey gives her a look. Lori gives a small smile.

Voice: (whisper) Lori…

Lori gasps and turns to look down the dark hallway leading away from them.

Stacey: What was that?

Lori: Sh.

They both go quiet and listen.

Voice: Lori, help me…

Lori gains a look of hope and she starts forward.

Stacey: Lori, look out!

She suddenly pulls Lori back. Lori sees her looking down and does the same. The floor has gone missing from most of the hallway and now seems to lead into an endless black abyss.

Voice: Lori…

Lori: I have to get to the end of this hallway.

Stacey: There's no way you'll make it; it's too far.

Lori: I have to find some way.

She starts looking around for something to use.

Stacey: Wait; you don't even know what it is down there!

Lori: Yes I do.

Stacey furrows her brows and waits for an answer. Lori looks at her seriously.

Lori: It's Tate.

Stacey: (pause) What?

Lori: It's why I came here…I had a strange dream, like he was calling out to me. Then today I saw the newspaper, and I…I think he killed his grandmother.

Stacey: How is that possible? Lori, Tate's dead.

Lori: I know! I think that somehow, he reenacted his murder…and that's why she died like he did. He's a ghost. And he needs my help.

Stacey: How?

Lori: I don't know, but I have to talk to him.

Stacey: How do you plan on doing that?

Scene: Living Room

Tommy, Merton, Stacey, and Lori are in the living room together. Tommy, Stacey, and Lori are grouped together. Merton stands at a distance, keeping oddly quiet, his arms folded.

Tommy: A séance?

Stacey: So we can find out who this ghost is…or was.

Tommy folds his arms and straightens his stance.

Tommy: No way.

Stacey: Why not?

Tommy: I'm not working with her.

He points to Lori.

Lori: You would rather let more people die than work with me and find out what happened here?

Tommy: Maybe I would.

Lori: This is so typical of you!

Tommy: Why are you here anyway? We had this thing handled fine.

Lori: Oh yeah? Show me what you found out. Let's compare notes. Let me guess…Your information is filed under "zilch."

Tommy: Well if you're so smart, why don't you tell me what you know?

Lori: I have some theories…

Tommy: Like what?

Lori: Like none of your business. I'm not helping you if you're not helping me.

Tommy: That wouldn't be the first time you refused to help.

Lori: If you bring the maze up one more time, Tommy, I swear I'll—

Tommy: What? Let me almost get killed by a demon?

Lori: Maybe I shouldn't have done anything! Maybe if I hadn't shown up, Merton would've gotten almost killed anyway!

Merton suddenly throws a jar from his bag down on the floor, smashing it. The other three turn to look at him in surprise. Without a word, he walks away in anger. Tommy casts Lori a look and follows Merton. Stacey watches them leave with concern. Lori walks toward where Merton was standing and bends down, picking up some of the contents of the jar in her hand. It looks to be an herb of some kind.

Lori: He threw his sage.

Stacey: I should talk to them. They'll come around.

Lori: No. Tommy's got it.

Scene: Hallway

Tommy follows Merton into the hallway and stops him.

Tommy: Merton, wait up a second.

Merton: Tommy, I can't storm off if you follow me.

Tommy: Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you're okay.

Merton: (sigh) Yeah…but it would've been cooler if I'd stormed off and came back on my own.

Tommy: I really didn't know she was going to be here, man. If you want, I can get her out of here.

Merton: No, you don't have to do that…I just have to cool off for a little bit. (pause) You should do the séance.

Tommy: Really?

Merton: I don't like it, but Stacey was right that it would help us find out more about the spirit—or spirits—here.

Tommy: Are you sure you can handle leading it?

Merton: I'm not going to lead it. You are.

Tommy looks taken aback.

Tommy: What?

Merton: You've done séances with me before. It's easy.

Tommy: Yeah, but I don't know, Merton; this is more of your kind of thing.

Merton: I'm not any better at it than you will be. I'm a novice myself.

Tommy: Why do you want me to lead it? Why can't you do it?

Merton looks to the ground.

Merton: I'm not quite ready to work with Lori again…mostly because I harbor an intense grudge against her, and since she's not leaving…then I will. At least for the séance. (looks up) Is that okay with you?

Tommy: Yeah, of course, Merton.

Merton: (nods to the door) You'd better get back to the women folk then.

Tommy: Will you be—

Merton: Sh.

Tommy: What?

Merton furrows his brows.

Merton: Do you hear music?

Tommy listens in too, and the warbled music from before has started up again. The music is getting clearer, but still too warped to make out. The two of them look around the room for the source of the sound.

Tommy: That's weird; I heard the same music earlier in that room today.

He doesn't hear a reply and he turns around to face Merton.

Tommy: I wonder why—

He notices Merton looking down and he sees Merton holding his chest.

Tommy: Merton?

Merton moves his hand and sees blood, his face turning to fear. Tommy moves toward him to help him, his eyes wide.

Tommy: Hang on, Merton, I'll get you some help.

He starts to lead Merton toward the door into the living room when a light suddenly flashes and blasts Tommy back. Out of the light, a demonic voice resounds.

Voice: Get out!

Merton: Tommy!

The light disappears and the music stops. Merton rushes toward Tommy, who sits up.

Tommy: I'm okay. We should get you to—

He sees Merton's chest, which is now normal and uninjured. Merton looks down too.

Tommy: You're okay.

Merton: (confused) So it appears. (pause) I think it's safe to say that this place is haunted.

Scene: Living Room

Lori and Stacey sit cross-legged on the floor. Tommy sits down as well. He starts to light some candles around them.

Tommy: Now look, I'm only doing this because Merton asked me to. It doesn't mean anything's changed.

He glances at Lori.

Stacey: So…what do we do?

Tommy claps his hands together and thinks.

Tommy: Merton went over this with me…I haven't actually lead one of these before. We're supposed to hold hands.

He holds out his hands to each of the girls. Stacey takes his hand and takes Lori's hand. Lori looks at Tommy's hand hesitantly, but takes it.

Tommy: Now I've just gotta concentrate…

He closes his eyes and becomes silent. The girls do the same. After a long pause, he speaks.

Tommy: We wish to speak to the spirit or spirits in this house.

Nothing happens. He tries again.

Tommy: Uh…If anyone can hear me, now would be a good time to speak up.

There is another long pause. Finally, Lori opens her eyes, a look of desperation on her face.

Lori: Please.

Tommy: You shouldn't be here.

Lori sighs and looks angry.

Lori: Tommy, do not start that again.

Tommy: This isn't your house. Get out.

Lori: Just because you're the Chosen doesn't mean that—

Stacey: Lori.

Lori: What?

Stacey: It's the spirit.

Lori looks at Tommy again and notices him staring as if in a trance. She furrows her brows.

Lori: Tate?

He doesn't respond. Lori tries again.

Lori: Who are you? Are you the one that's been haunting this house?

Spirit/Tommy: This is my house. I'm taking it back.

Lori: How….(pause) How did you die?

Spirit/Tommy: Murder.

Lori gains a look of hope.

Lori: Who murdered you?

Spirit/Tommy: She let me die.

Lori: Who? Who let you die?

Spirit/Tommy: Get out.

Lori: No. I have to know—

The candles suddenly blow out and there's a loud screeching sound and gust of wind. Lori and Stacey shield themselves from objects flying around the room as Tommy slumps over. The wind stops. Lori looks up to see a dark shadow of a familiar figure in the middle of the circle.

Lori: Tate.

The shadow starts to fade away and she reaches toward it, but it disappears. She looks around desperately. Stacey watches her. Tommy sits up in confusion.

Tommy: What just happened?

Stacey: Tommy, I don't think we should stay here. This seems too dangerous.

Tommy: Why? What happened?

Lori: Where did he go? He was just here!

She stands up.

Lori: Tate! Tate, come back here!

Tommy: Tate?

Tommy stands up and Stacey follows.

Tommy: Is that was this was all about?

Lori: It's him. I know it's him.

Tommy: Why would you say that?

Lori: The spirit spoke through you just now. He said that this was his house…Tate lived here with his grandparents when he first came here. And he said he was murdered…It all adds up.

Tommy: Lori, I think you're jumping to conclusions here.

Lori: I'm not! Please…I know I haven't been here for you lately, but you have to believe me. It's Tate.

Tommy takes a moment to think.

Tommy: All right. Let me talk to Merton.

Scene: Kitchen

Merton sits at the table, waiting. Tommy enters the room and Merton stands up.

Merton: Did it work?

Tommy: From what I hear. I sort of ended up possessed for a while so the ghost could talk through me.

Merton: Cool! (sees Tommy's look) I mean…That was very invasive. Shame on the ghost. So what did you find out?

Tommy: Well…Lori thinks that it's Tate.

Merton: (pause) Tate.

Tommy: When I was possessed, the spirit said he was murdered and that this used to be his house.

Merton: And you don't possibly think Lori is making up conclusions because she won't accept that Tate is dead? Say, like she did in the maze? Is this ringing any bells?

Tommy: I know, it sounds bad, but she had some good points. Tate did used to live here with his grandparents, and he was murdered.

Merton: Why would he come back here? He was killed in the lair.

Tommy: I don't know, maybe he went someplace familiar to him, or he was following his grandparents around. Maybe he reenacted his murder somehow and got Elizabeth killed.

Merton: (thinks) There have been accounts of ghosts reenacting their murders…They want to change something, or reveal something to people about their deaths…

Tommy: So why did we see those other things in the house? Like your injury or—(stops himself) Or something else.

Merton: Some angry spirits use (air quotes) "scare tactics" to get people out of the house. If it is Tate, he'd be using things from our past against us.

Tommy: Oh. (pause) So in those accounts of ghosts reenacting their murders…How were they stopped?

Merton: I'm not sure all of them were. Ghosts usually work in time loops when they haunt, doing the same things at the same time of the day and such. My guess would be that the murder reenactment loop would stop when the outcome changed.

Tommy: And since in the end someone always dies, it never changes.

Merton: Exactly.

Tommy: So what's our next option?

Merton reaches into his pocket and holds up a bottle of holy water.

Merton: Exorcism.

Scene: Living Room

Lori and Stacey sit in the chairs.

Stacey: For the record, I don't think you're crazy.

Lori: Thanks.

They sit in awkward silence. Stacey glances at Lori.

Stacey: If it does turn out to be him…What exactly do you expect to accomplish?

Lori: Closure, I guess. I mean, I haven't seen him since…

The doesn't finish.

Stacey: I understand. I know I'd do the same if—

Some unseen force suddenly pushes Stacey off of the chair and she falls face-first on the floor. She starts to push herself up when she's flipped over, suddenly being dragged by her hair. She screams as an invisible force pulls her along, trying to pull herself free as she's dragged up the stairs.

**TBC**

A/N: Had to find someplace to stop, heh heh. Hope you guys have enjoyed so far! Please leave a detailed review (This means you, animefan.). Thanks!


	20. The Ghost of You Part Two

The Ghost of You (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N- Thanks for the quick reviews! I'm really glad to read them. I get all happy n'stuff. :)

Vampire- Or better yet, Merton could hold a "Horror Movie Cliché Survival Class" seeing as the Guild is no longer in his reign. And I've been waiting a long time to use Merton's "combination of old age and stab wounds" line, believe you me. And Stacey got smarter when I got tired of typing out exposition twice. ;)

Stormy- Thanks. :) Lori needs someone on her side, so Stacey's pretty much it.

Animefan- Good to see another review from ya. And yes, the grave is a symbol in a dream, seeing as no one outside the gang and K'Heshma know that Tate is dead…and he has no corpse. And Tate's parents were killed by vampires, which is why he was sent to America to live with his grandparents. They've been mentioned at least a couple times before, but never seen. And Merton is a supernatural-Jack-of-all-trades, don't you know. The chapter was too short? It was 21 pages long, which is pretty long for part one of a two-parter…I thought about going longer, but if I include everything I want to, it might turn into a reeeeally long chapter for one read. I'm glad it left you wanting more though. :D Glad to inspire your stories as well. Stay Caucasian, dude.

_Scene: Foreground Household, Kitchen_

_Tommy and Merton are still talking._

Tommy: Okay, so if we perform this exorcism, no one's going to end up possessed this time, right?

Merton: No worries, Tommy. I made sure I packed the necessary items to repel spirits away from one's body.

Tommy: Why didn't you tell me about this before I held the séance?

Merton: Well, I wasn't really sure it would work.

Tommy: You don't think this place is haunted? What about what happened in the hallway?

Merton: No, I think this house haunted, I just wasn't sure if you could pull off the séance.

_Tommy glares at him. Suddenly, they hear a scream and look toward the door._

Merton: What was that?

Tommy: Stacey.

_He rushes out the door, and Merton follows. They see Stacey being dragged up the steps by the unseen force and Lori running up the stairs to help her. She grabs onto Stacey's foot, but Lori is suddenly pushed back, falling back down the stairs._

Tommy: Stacey!

Stacey: (struggling) I've got this handled, Tommy!

_Tommy, Merton, and Lori simultaneously roll their eyes. When Stacey reaches the top of the stairs she stops, and a pair of skeletal hands bursts through the floorboard, grabbing her by the throat. She screams loudly._

Stacey: Okay, you can help me now!

_Tommy nods and wolfs out, racing up the steps. He grabs the hands and pulls them away from Stacey long enough for her to get away. The two of them get off of the steps and back away from the broken floorboards. Suddenly, an arm reaches out from the mirror behind Tommy, pulling him into a headlock. Tommy and struggles with it. Stacey takes a step back in fear, but suddenly looks angry._

Stacey: Hey! Get your hands off my boyfriend!

_She grabs the arm and starts pulling at it, then bites it. The hand lets go and disappears into the mirror again. Tommy rubs his throat and catches his breath._

Tommy: Thanks.

_Stacey gives him a smile, but they hear a noise and look down. They watch the floorboards as they start to shake. The shaking gets louder and louder. Tommy puts his paws on Stacey's shoulder and she steps back, closer to him._

Voice: Hey.

_They suddenly turn to see Eric McIntyre beside them, looking mauled. Stacey gasps in horror when he smacks her across the face, throwing her into a wall. Tommy looks toward Stacey, and looks back at Eric, but finds that he's disappeared. The shaking of the floorboards has stopped. Merton calls upstairs to Tommy._

Merton: Tommy, are you okay?

Tommy: (eyes widen) Stacey!

_He races toward her and stoops down as she's sitting up, holding her head. Tommy puts a paw on her shoulder gently._

Tommy: Stacey, are you all right?

Stacey: Eric…

Tommy: He's gone.

Stacey: Was that him? Is he the one haunting this house?

Tommy: I don't think so…I think whoever is haunting this place really wants us out.

_Stacey winces when she touches a gash on her forehead._

Tommy: Here, let me take a look at that…

_Cut to downstairs. Lori is standing up from her fall on the stairs. She and Merton exchange awkward glances and look away from each other. The silence is broken when Tommy and Stacey come downstairs. As they pass between Merton and Lori, Tommy speaks to Merton._

Tommy: We're doing the exorcism. Now.

_Tommy continues toward the kitchen with Stacey, but when Lori hears him, she follows him in anger, grabbing him by the arm._

Lori: What did you just say?

Tommy: We're gonna get this spirit out of here.

Lori: Excuse me; you are _not_ exorcising Tate.

Tommy: We know he's killed at least one person here already.

Lori: If I can talk to him, maybe it won't happen again.

Tommy: You just want to talk to him because he's your boyfriend.

Lori: (folds her arms) I can't believe you'd say that. I know that if he talks to me, I can get through to him. He's not a lost cause yet.

Tommy: He's _dead_, Lori!

_Lori's face softens. She takes a step backwards, looking taken aback._

Tommy: Why don't you get that?

_He shakes his head and motions toward Merton._

Tommy: Now let's get this over with. Get the stuff, Merton.

Merton: No.

_Tommy furrows his brows and stops to look at Merton. Stacey and Lori do the same._

Tommy: What do you mean, no?

Merton: (pause) I mean, I don't think we should do the exorcism just yet.

Tommy: Why not?

Merton: I think we should be more prepared on proper exorcisms before trying to dispel an angry spirit again. If you recall, our last exorcism was solved by blowing up a house.

Tommy: I thought you said you knew what you were doing this time?

Merton: Well, I may have _embellished_ a little…or a lot.

_Tommy pauses and sighs in defeat._

Tommy: Okay fine, whatever. What do we do then?

Merton: You don't have to do anything. Just leave it to me. I just need to look some stuff up in the texts I brought and figure out the specifics.

Tommy: Are you sure you don't need help?

Merton: I'm sure. You take care of Stacey.

_Tommy glances at Lori with tension, then nods to Merton. He and Stacey exit the room. Lori looks at Merton awkwardly._

Lori: (pause) Thank you.

Merton: Yes, well…I didn't do it for you.

_He grabs his bag and heads up the stairs and out of sight. Lori stands alone._

_Scene: Kitchen_

_Stacey is seated in a chair, tenderly touching her forehead. Tommy approaches her with a wet rag and stoops down beside her._

Tommy: Here, let me see.

_She moves her hand and he brings the rag up, touching her wound. She winces._

Tommy: Sorry. I've got wolf hands.

_He dabs more gently at her wound and gives her a smile. She returns it._

Stacey: Thank you.

Tommy: I'm not really sure how much help this'll be. You might need stitches.

Stacey: You must think I'm totally helpless now…

Tommy: Actually, I'm impressed.

Stacey: What?

Tommy: You did really well back there.

Stacey: With what? Getting thrown into a wall by a ghost?

Tommy: No, with handling the situation. You did rescue me from that hand, even though you were scared. You could've lost your cool back there, but you didn't…I'm really proud of you.

_Stacey looks genuinely thankful._

Stacey: You have no idea how much that means to me.

_Tommy smiles and continues to clean her wound._

Tommy: So this thing got me thinking…Maybe you can handle yourself.

Stacey: What do you mean?

Tommy: I mean…If you want to come on the missions now, I won't give you any trouble anymore. I'd be happy to have you there.

_Stacey pauses to look at him. He continues to dab at her head and she grabs his arm, stopping him for a moment._

Stacey: Thank you.

_She puts her hands on his face and pulls him into a kiss. They continue until they hear someone clearing their throat. They pull apart and turn to see Lori in the doorway, her arms folded. Tommy rolls his eyes._

Lori: Tommy, can I talk to you for a minute?

_Tommy looks at her expectantly. Lori looks at Stacey._

Lori: Alone?

_Stacey stands up. Tommy does too._

Tommy: No, Stacey, you don't have to leave. Whatever Lori has to say, she can say it in front of you.

Stacey: It's okay, Tommy. I'm going to see how Merton is doing.

_She leaves the room. Lori walks inside and shuts the door._

Lori: You can have whatever grudge you want with me, Tommy, but you don't get to bring Tate into this.

Tommy: What're you talking about?

Lori: I'm talking about what happened in the living room. Why are you so anxious to get rid of him?

Tommy: Oh, I don't know, did you see that hallway back there?

Lori: Don't try that with me, Tommy. You and I both know that you just want him gone to spite me.

Tommy: That's ridiculous.

Lori: I just want you to back off, okay?

Tommy: Back off? Oh, you mean stop making you feel guilty for something you actually did?

Lori: You're acting like such a little kid, you know that?

Tommy: You did this to yourself.

Lori: Oh yeah? I noticed how quick you were to replace me with Stacey. Was that because of something I did too?

Tommy: You think I wanted things to go down like this? I used to think you were my friend.

Lori: Tommy, _you_ weren't the one that got hurt; Merton was. And it sucks, I know, but things like this happen! You can't let your personal vendettas get in the way of doing what's right. You can bring the maze up every opportunity you get, but eventually that excuse is going to get old.

_Her face softens and she unfolds her arms._

Lori: I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry to Merton, I'm sorry to you…but I can't take it back. So get over it.

_She exits the room. Tommy folds his arms and looks down in thought._

_Scene: Living Room_

_Lori is looking through the house in thought._

Voice: Maybe I do take these things too personally.

_She gasps and turns around. Tommy leans against the kitchen doorway. Lori rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips._

Tommy: You're right. I'm not the one that got hurt. But you were the one who betrayed us, Lori, and that let two killers go free. That does affect me.

Lori: (sigh) Can you just drop it? I'm tired.

_She turns her back to him and he approaches her._

Tommy: No, I'm not dropping it. You want me to get over it? I've got news for you, Lori: I don't know if you've noticed, but that demon you wanted to save so much kicked my butt when we fought…He was stronger and faster than me. (pause) There's a strong chance that I might _die_ this time. I had one shot for taking this guy and K'Heshma out, and you blew it.

Lori: I'm not perfect, Tommy! I make mistakes!

Tommy: You're telling me.

Lori: Why can't you let this thing go? At least for tonight. We're never going to get anything done if we're fighting the whole time.

Tommy: That's just it. We don't need you here. The last time we fought something together, one of us ended up almost dead. I can't afford having that happen again.

Lori: Well I've got news for _you_, Tommy: It's not up to you where I go.

Tommy: Why do you have to be so stubborn? Merton gets seriously injured, and you show up here like everything's okay.

Lori: I said I was sorry.

Tommy: Well you don't act like it.

Lori: I _am_ sorry! Don't think for one second that I'm not damn sorry! I don't have _anyone_ anymore!

_Tommy looks surprised. Lori's eyes begin to tear up and she wipes them away, trying not to cry._

Lori: You have no idea how hard it is seeing you guys. You're mad at me, Merton won't even talk to me…

_She looks away._

Lori: I feel really crappy right now, okay? It's just that…I can't tell you how much I miss him. I thought that if I could destroy the Lumen Stone, I might get him back…I thought I could save him. And he's gone now, Tommy, and I don't have anyone I can talk to about it…and when I needed you the most, you weren't here.

_She puts her hand to her mouth, crying. Tommy's face has softened._

Tommy: I didn't…

_Lori holds her hand up to stop him and shakes her head, walking away._

_Scene: Library_

_Merton is in the Foreground library at an old desk, looking through dusty books. There's a knock on the door and Stacey peeks inside._

Stacey: Merton? Are you in here?

Merton: (looks up) Stacey. Is there something you need?

Stacey: No. Is it all right if I come in?

Merton: (pause) Sure.

_Stacey comes in and steps in front of the desk, looking at the books._

Stacey: I thought you were going to look through your books?

Merton: Well, I realized that there might be some useful literature already here.

Stacey: Oh. (pause) If you don't mind me asking, why did you help out Lori back there?

Merton: I didn't stop the exorcism because I wanted to help Lori.

Stacey: Then why did you stop the exorcism?

Merton: Because I don't think that it's Tate.

Stacey: (furrows her brows) You don't?

Merton: No. Think about it, Stacey. I mean, yes, he did live here at one point and he was murdered, but he wasn't murdered here and as far as my knowledge goes, his stay here was very brief. There have been plenty of other people who have lived here in an old house like this, and by your own account, many of them were murdered. I mean, it's not uncommon for ghosts to be murder victims; it's usually the reason why they stay behind. This ghost could be anyone.

Stacey: So how are you going to find out who it was?

_Merton holds up one of the books._

Merton: Family history.

_He hands it to Stacey and she opens it up. Merton continues to look through the book he has open._

Merton: I've been thinking about some of the things we've seen here. Most of it is generic haunting tactics or reflections from our own minds, but some of it seems specific to the victim. There was a song I heard earlier, but I couldn't quite make it out…Did the ghost say anything specific about his or her self when Tommy was possessed?

Stacey: (thinks) Yeah! Yeah, they said…They said "she let me die."

Merton: There was a girl involved?

Stacey: She wasn't the murderer though. She must've witnessed it.

_Merton looks like he has a thought and turns to an old page. He points to the page._

Merton: Bingo.

Stacey: What?

_Stacey walks around the desk to look at the page with him._

Merton: Jason Desmond.

Stacey: What about him?

Merton: I was reading this story earlier…He lived in this house in the early 1940's after inheriting it from his uncle. According to this old news clipping…(reading) "Jason Desmond, age 24, was strangled to death in his home by David O'Hannigan, who in turn took his own life by a shot to the head. It was believed that O'Hannigan committed the murder in an act of jealous rage over Desmond's fiancé, Susan King, who was with her husband-to-be at the time."

Stacey: So you think Desmond's the ghost?

Merton: It's a safe bet. The ghosts strangled you and Tommy, just like how Desmond died, and a lot of the murder accounts in this book after his death were due to strangulation. The woman who "let him die" is his fiancé, Susan King.

Stacey: How do you explain Elizabeth Foreground's death then?

Merton: K'Heshma. I don't know why she'd kill Elizabeth, but I do know that it strays from the norm as far as this house's murder pattern goes.

Stacey: Let's go tell the others what's going on.

Merton: I don't know if we should tell Lori. She's not going to be happy to find out that it's not Tate.

Stacey: Tell Tommy then. I'll tell Lori.

_Merton nods and shuts the book, picking it up and putting it in his bag. He puts the bag over his shoulder._

Merton: Let's go.

_Scene: Graveyard_

_Lori is just entering a room, but instead of finding herself in the living room, she finds herself in a dark graveyard. She sniffles and looks around in confusion._

Lori: Hello?

Voice: (whisper) Lori.

_She turns to see a shadowy figure sitting on a nearby grave._

Figure: You did it, Lori…You let me die…

Lori: (pause) Tate?

Figure: Blood is running down the walls…Soon it'll be yours…

Lori: Please stop the cryptic talk and just show yourself. I know who you are!

_She starts toward him._

Figure: Get away from me, bitch!

_The figure pushes her into an empty grave, just like in the dream. She looks panicked as the grave starts to fill with water. She starts to get up, but roots from the ground suddenly tie her to the ground in the water. Her struggling continues, but she can't break free. The water begins to rise higher and higher, covering her entirely. She twists in pain as she tries to breathe, but she can't escape. Above, she can see the figure looking down at her, obscured by the ripple of the water. After a while, her struggling gets weaker and she blacks out. Just then, a pair of hands reaches into the water and she's suddenly in the bathroom, being pulled out of the water-filled tub. Tommy pulls her out and puts her into his lap._

Tommy: Lori? Lori, can you hear me?

_Lori doesn't respond. He pats her face._

Tommy: C'mon, wake up.

_He looks genuinely worried._

Tommy: Lori?

_He sets her down on the ground._

Tommy: C'mon, Lori, don't die…

_He starts to do CPR and mouth-to-mouth, and she suddenly wakes up, coughing up water. Tommy breathes a sigh of relief. Lori sees him and furrows her brows._

Lori: Tommy? What happened?

Tommy: You were drowning in the bathtub. I got you out.

Lori: (pause) You helped me?

Tommy: Well…I wasn't just going to let you drown.

_Lori looks surprised and grateful. She sits up._

Lori: I thought…I thought I was in a graveyard and I saw Tate. He was sitting on his…his grave.

_Her face suddenly turns to sadness._

Lori: Oh god…He's…he's really dead.

_She puts a hand to her mouth and starts to cry again, falling into Tommy's lap. He looks put off at first, but puts a hand on her back comfortingly. Cut to the doorway. Merton looks inside through the slightly opened door. He watches Lori with a soft face._

_Scene: Hallway_

_Merton is looking inside the bathroom. He turns away without saying anything, suddenly running into Stacey._

Merton: Gah! Stacey. You scared me.

Stacey: Does he know?

Merton: What?

Stacey: Does he know about us?

_The two of them seem in a trance. Merton turns away._

Merton: I don't know what you're talking about…

_Stacey grabs him._

Stacey: Don't you walk away from me!

Merton: I can't stay! You know that!

Stacey: Why won't you tell him you love me?

Merton: I don't, David. Now I have to go.

Stacey: Oh no you don't!

_Merton tries to leave, but Stacey grabs him by the throat, starting to strangle him. Tommy and Lori come out of the bathroom._

Tommy: What's all the noise ab—Merton!

_Stacey and Merton don't respond._

Tommy: Stacey, what're you doing?

_Lori starts toward them, but an unseen force suddenly pushes her to the ground. Tommy rushes at them instead, grabbing Stacey and pulling her away, holding her back. Lori gets up in disappointment. Stacey and Merton suddenly seem out of their trances._

Stacey: What happened?

Tommy: You just tried to strangle Merton.

Stacey: I'm so sorry, Merton. I don't even know why I was doing that.

Merton: O'Hannigan.

Stacey: What?

Merton: He possessed you just now, and Susan King took over me.

Stacey: Wait a minute, I thought you said Desmond was the ghost?

Merton: I think this house might be fuller than we expected.

Tommy: What are you guys talking about? Who's Desmond?

Merton: He's our spirit…or at least one of them.

Lori: (pause) It's not Tate…is it?

Tommy: Lori—

Lori: So how do we get rid of this guy?

Merton: I've got my exorcism things in the kitchen.

_Lori leaves quickly. Merton and Stacey follow, with Tommy behind them. Tommy suddenly hears something a stops, furrowing his brows and turning around. He's in his kitchen again, the same pool of blood behind the counter. He takes a step back._

Tommy: No. Not again.

_The music is playing, fading in and out but still warped. Suddenly, a bloody hand reaches out from behind the counter. Tommy's eyes widen and he cautiously makes his way around. He stops and sees Sally Dawkins on the floor, her throat ripped out. She chokes and gags, appearing to be trying to speak to him._

Tommy: Mom!

_He stoops down beside her, the blood getting on his hands. She continues to try to speak to him, and he is unsure what to do. His face is horrified._

Tommy: Just hang on. Hang on…

_She falls limp, her eyes still open. Tommy waits._

Tommy: Mom?

_She suddenly sits up._

Sally: Honey, it's all right…Mommy's here now.

_She grabs onto his face with bloody hands and he screams, falling back and suddenly finding himself in the hallway again. There is no blood to be seen on him. He slowly stands up, visibly shaken. Someone taps him on the shoulder and he turns around in surprise, seeing Stacey._

Stacey: Tommy, are you coming?

Tommy: Yeah…Yeah, I'm coming.

_They start to go when they hear a voice._

Voice: Chosen…

_They turn around and spot a familiar envelope placed in the blood from the murder scene. Tommy furrows his brows and approaches, picking it up. He opens it with a shaking hand, pulling out a chunk of hair with blood in it._

Voice: Get out.

_He looks up and sees his bloody mother standing in front of him._

Sally: Get out of this house, boy!

_She slaps him across the face and he screams, backing up. He bumps into a portrait and it falls, smashing on the ground. He screams and Stacey races toward him. He looks back toward where his mother was with wide eyes, but finds her gone. He looks frantically around the room. Stacey puts her hands on his shoulders._

Stacey: Tommy! It's okay now; she's gone.

_Tommy stops, but his eyes are still wide._

Tommy: We have to get this guy.

Stacey: We will.

Tommy: Right now.

_He starts to leave, but Stacey stops him._

Stacey: Maybe you should take a minute and—

Tommy: No! I'm not gonna let this guy get away with killing my mother!

Stacey: (pause) You mean Tate's grandmother.

_Tommy stops, realizing what he said._

Tommy: Yeah…Tate's grandmother.

Stacey: Tommy…If you're scared, we can go.

Tommy: I'm not scared.

_He sighs and rubs his face._

Tommy: I'm just, I'm just not okay with my mom's death yet…and maybe this whole thing reminded me of it.

Stacey: You don't have to be strong all the time, Tommy.

_Tommy sighs again and looks back at where his mother was. Stacey puts a hand on his shoulder, then hugs him comfortingly. Tommy returns the hug and they stand in a silent embrace._

_Scene: Living Room_

_Merton and Lori enter the living room from the kitchen. Merton has his bag in hand._

Merton: Where's Tommy and Stacey?

Lori: They were right behind us.

Merton: I'll have to set it up without them.

_He sets the bag down and starts to take things out. Lori stoops beside him._

Lori: Here, let me help…

Merton: I've got it.

Lori: No, just—

Merton: I said I've got it.

_Merton continues to take things out and Lori backs off. She starts to say something when they hear the music again, becoming slightly less warped. She furrows her brows. Merton hears the music and does the same. The two of them look around._

Merton: That's weird; it sounds like…

_The two of them stands up and look at each other. The camera pans out to reveal them both in different outfits. Merton is in a tuxedo and Lori is in a wedding gown. The living room is now grandly decorated._

Lori: …wedding music.

_Tommy suddenly runs in to the room, looking angry._

Tommy: You get away from her!

_Merton steps in front of Lori protectively._

Merton: Now listen, you don't know what you're doing…

Tommy: Like hell! She was supposed to be mine, Jason!

Lori: David—

Tommy: Don't try to talk me out of this, Susan. You and I were meant to be together. You're marrying the wrong guy.

Lori: Who's to say who I can and can't marry?

Tommy: Since I said I loved you.

Merton: She's my fiancé!

Tommy: She loves _me_!

_He takes out a gun, pointing it at Merton._

Tommy: I'll do it.

Lori: David, no!

Tommy: Give me one reason not to kill you, Jason, just one.

Lori: I love him!

_Tommy looks at Lori, heartbroken, then hits Merton over the head with the gun, sending him to the ground._

Lori: No!

Merton: Do whatever you want to me; just don't hurt Susan!

_Tommy throws the gun to the side._

Tommy: I'm going to enjoy this.

_He leaps down and starts to strangle Merton. Lori steps back in fear, then runs away. Merton struggles, but can't break free. Lori is almost at the door when she stops. She hears Merton's cries for help and shakes her head, suddenly out of her trance._

Lori: Merton.

_She quickly turns around._

Lori: Hang on, Merton; I'm coming!

_She picks up her skirt and starts running toward them, kicking Tommy and sending him back. She holds out her hand to Merton. He takes her hand, still in a trance._

Merton: Susan?

Lori: (pause) Yeah.

Merton: You saved me.

Lori: I couldn't just let you die, right?

Merton: All this time…I thought you'd stopped loving me.

Lori: (smiles) Never.

_He smiles and takes her hand, and a light suddenly fills the room. Merton shakes his head._

Merton: I'm ba—Gah!

_He jumps out of the way from a falling light. Tommy stands up nearby as Stacey enters the room. Tommy grabs onto her and pulls her into a corner._

Tommy: Stay back, Stacey!

_The ground suddenly starts to shake and the floorboards rattle. The house starts to fall apart and Merton and Lori cling to each other as debris falls down. There's a loud clap suddenly and the whole house moves, and then everything stops. The lights flicker back on and the house is still. Tommy and Stacey cautiously step out of the corner._

Tommy: I think they're gone now.

_Merton and Lori pull apart, looking at each other with raised eyebrows. They are now in their normal clothes. The look at the wrecked house. Suddenly, Merton laughs, and Lori snickers, breaking into laughter too. They look at each other again and pull into a tight hug._

Lori: We didn't die.

Merton: No we didn't.

_Tommy and Stacey smile as they watch them. Merton and Lori pull apart and Merton looks at Tommy._

Merton: Oh come on, Tommy, get over here!

_Tommy approaches and they join in a group hug._

_Scene: Foreground House, Exterior_

_Tommy, Lori, Merton, and Stacey exit the house and head for the hearse. Becky, still inside the hearse, looks out the window and sees the wrecked out._

Becky: What did you guys _do_ to the house?

_The house suddenly collapses and the other four turn around._

Tommy: Just your standard exorcism for us.

Stacey: Let's just go home already. I'm tired and I've got classes tomorrow.

Tommy: I'm right behind you.

_He and Stacey walk around to get into the hearse. Merton and Lori give each other a look and get into the car too._

Merton: Okay, Becky, out of the driver's seat.

Becky: Can't I just drive home?

Merton: _No_.

_Scene: Junkyard_

_Lori stands outside of Tate's old door, his jacket and a bouquet of flowers in hand. Merton approaches from behind._

Merton: I thought I might find you here.

Lori: I'm that predictable, huh?

Merton: Well I figured since you thought it was Tate at that house, you'd come back here.

Lori: Yeah, I just…I need to say goodbye to him.

Merton: I don't know if it's worth anything, but…I'm sorry you lost him.

Lori: Just make sure Tommy kills K'Heshma, okay?

Merton: You can make sure he does too.

_Lori turns around._

Lori: Are you sure you want me around?

Merton: I think it's safe to say that if you hadn't of saved me at that house, I wouldn't be here, so…I think we're even for now. (pause) By the way, how did you break Desmond's spell?

Lori: I don't know…I just knew I couldn't let you down again. You're my friend.

Merton: (smiles) You're mine too.

_Lori smiles and turns back around. Merton walks forward to stand beside her._

Merton: I've had a lot of time to think, and I don't know if I've really thought about what it's been like for you…and I'm sorry.

Lori: No, Merton, I'm the one who screwed up.

Merton: True, but you did so for the right reasons, and I was the one who failed to see that…so I forgive you.

_Lori smiles again and she and Merton hug. When they pull apart, Lori looks down at the jacket and flowers in her hand._

Lori: There's just one more thing I have to do.

_She approach the door and touches it gently, giving a bittersweet smile._

Lori: Goodbye.

_She sets the jacket down gently on the doorstep, placing the flowers on top. Looking at Merton, she nods and he puts a hand on her shoulder, leading her away._

A/N- Hope you guys enjoyed. :) Please leave me a detailed review, as always.


	21. Changed

Changed

By: Obscurus Lupa

Scene: Emerson Woods 

_K'Heshma, Sathos, and Malefica are in the clearing. K'Heshma cleans her sword by the fire, while Malefica reads a large text, chanting softly. Sathos approaches K'Heshma._

Sathos: The stone is destroyed. We should be killing the humans now.

K'Heshma: The world has changed since we ruled. They are protected now by the Chosen…We cannot act now.

Sathos: The Chosen is soft and weak. His bones cracked like branches.

K'Heshma: One man is no match…a thousand may take work.

Sathos: Then we kill the leader…and they cannot assemble.

K'Heshma: The Chosen must stay alive. Until our plans are laid out, we cannot destroy the humans…Malefica is preparing for the ritual.

Sathos: The Chosen will live then. We will kill others.

_K'Heshma snarls and stands._

K'Heshma: You will do as I say! We will wait until _after_ the ritual!

K'Heshma growls and turns away, walking into the darkness. Sathos watches her with anger.

Voice: Something has _her_ royally pissed off.

_Sathos doesn't turn around, but the camera pans over to reveal Dolus nearby._

Dolus: She didn't used to wait for plans…she acted. Now it's like she's _worried_.

_He disappears, reappearing at Sathos' shoulder._

Dolus: She's becoming too human…she spent too much time with them. She's experienced hundreds of lives…and I think she feels for them now.

Sathos: I am not a fool. Your words mean nothing to me.

Dolus: You don't believe me? How do you explain what happened in the maze then?

_Sathos continues to watch after K'Heshma._

Dolus: You could've killed that human easily…and she stopped you. Why do you think that is?

_Sathos pauses, then turns his head toward Dolus._

Dolus: If you want to rule the world…you're going to have to take care of the Chosen yourself.

Sathos: The Chosen must remain alive. I cannot kill him.

Dolus: Yes, that's true, you can't kill him…but I can help you with something else instead.

Sathos: I'm listening.

_Dolus smiles._

_Scene: The Park_

_Someone only seen from behind is running in fear. They trip and fall, quickly turning themselves over to reveal a female demon with large, pointy ears and long fingers. A pair of legs in a mini-skirt and boots steps up in front of her and she looks up in fear. The camera cuts to the owner of the legs to reveal it to be Stacey. She holds up an axe and rolls her eyes._

Stacey: It's only a week.

_The camera zooms nearby to reveal Tommy, wolfed out, with his arms folded._

Tommy: Yeah, but that's a long time to be at your uncle's house. What if there are guys there?

Stacey: Besides my uncle, I'm pretty sure there will be.

The demon starts to run away, but Stacey throws the axe, hitting her in the back. Stacey looks surprised and smiles.

Stacey: I can't believe that worked!

_She looks back at Tommy, but he still doesn't look happy._

Stacey: (rolls her eyes) Are you worried I'm going to cheat on you?

Tommy: No. (pause) It's the other guys I don't trust.

Stacey: You've been helping me fight demons for a couple of weeks now…I think I can handle a few pervs.

Tommy: I've always been here to make sure that if something goes wrong you don't get in trouble...I won't be with you in California.

Stacey: I highly doubt these guys are going to turn out to be demons. How often does that happen?

Tommy: Quite frequently, actually.

Stacey: Well if that's the case, then I'll take care of them like I did this demon.

She motions toward the demon on the ground. When she looks away to talk to Tommy, the demon starts to move. It removes the axe and stands up.

Tommy: (sigh) I'm sorry…I guess I'm just not used to you being away that long.

Stacey: I think you'll survive.

_Tommy starts to lean in to kiss her, but she looks away._

Stacey: Maybe we should be getting back…I have some errands I have to run before I crash tonight.

Tommy furrows his brows, but before he can say anything, the demon appears beside them and snarls, pushing Tommy to the ground. Stacey screams in surprise and backs up. She looks down at Tommy.

Stacey: Tommy, are you—

She starts forward, but takes too big of a step for her skirt, which trips her up and causes her to fall too.

Stacey: Stupid skirt…

Tommy: I told you not to wear it on patrol, but did you listen?

Stacey: Shut up, Tommy.

The demon snarls again and starts toward Stacey. Stacey's eyes widen as the demon reaches long fingers and claws toward her.

Tommy: Hang on, I'm—

He starts to get up, and just as the demon is about to get Stacey, a figure swoops in from the trees and swinging from something, grabbing her and pulling her to safety. The two of them land safely nearby.

Stacey: Thanks, whoever—

She stops herself and looks in surprise at Chuck. He has lots of electronic gear strapped to him. He unhooks the wire from his belt that they were swinging from.

Chuck: Hi there. Hold on a minute, will you?

_He grabs a gun from his belt and shoots out a net at the demon, trapping it._

Chuck: There we go.

_He turns and smiles at Stacey._

Chuck: Long time no see, Stacey.

_Stacey is speechless. She eyes Chuck, impressed. Cut to Tommy on the ground. He notices Stacey's look and his jaw tenses. Cut back to Stacey and Chuck._

Stacey: Chuck…is that you?

Chuck: I hope so.

_Stacey smiles and hugs him._

Stacey: It's great to see you! How have you been?

_Chuck smiles and returns the hug._

Chuck: I've been great, actually. I haven't fallen into any comas lately, so I consider that a bonus.

_Tommy stands up and approaches them, clearing his throat. The two of them part._

Chuck: Dawkins! Good to see you again.

_He holds out his hand and Tommy shakes it._

Tommy: So…Chuck, what brings you to Pleasantville? You're the last person I expected to see.

Chuck: Well, actually, I was looking for you.

Tommy: Don't people ever come here just because they think it's a nice town?

Chuck: I lived here my whole life…I don't really need to see the town again. But I do need your help.

Tommy: With what?

Chuck: That's the thing…I don't know.

Tommy: You don't know what you need help with?

Chuck: No, I don't know what it is that I want you to help me fight.

_Tommy looks confused._

Chuck: Let me explain. After I moved to Bakersville, I found out that there were ghouls and monsters there too. Then I realized that that's what I wanted to do: fight evil. So I read up on some computer stuff and invented some weapons I could use to fight. When I went to college in New York, I found even more bad guys to fight. It's been goin' pretty well so far, but this latest guy…I don't know what exactly he is, but I can't catch him. I've tracked him here, and I figured while I was in the area, I might ask for the help of the Chosen himself. What do you say, Dawkins? Can you handle it?

Tommy: (nods) Okay, I think it's doable.

_He shakes Chuck's hand again._

Tommy: After all, I do kind of owe you after that whole incident at the gorge.

Chuck: Naw, we're square with the gorge since you saved my life with that contract. After this one, I'll owe you.

Tommy: If that's the way you want it.

Chuck: I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Tommy eyes the wire hanging from a tree nearby._

Tommy: So I guess you've gotten pretty good at taking care of yourself since we last saw you.

Chuck: I'm not really that good; I've just had a lot of luck. I'm not nearly as good as you, but, uh…I have caught quite a few baddies.

_Stacey smiles._

Stacey: I've been fighting demons now too.

Chuck: Really? They afraid of you?

Stacey: (laughs) Yeah, if they're afraid of bad throws and screaming loudly.

_Chuck laughs with her. Tommy looks jealously at them._

Tommy: So what makes this guy so hard to catch?

Chuck: Huh?

Tommy: The bad guy you've been chasing. He probably got away because you're a beginner, but is there anything about him that makes him so hard to catch?

Chuck: Actually, I usually get the bad guys. Nine times out of ten, if I'm after him, he doesn't stand a chance. This guy is different though.

Tommy: How?

Chuck: Well…He's really fast.

Scene: Street 

_The darkened street is silent. Suddenly, a blur flashes by, leaving a trail of flames behind it._

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_Tommy, Chuck, and Stacey walk down the hall._

Chuck: So you're taking classes at State U, huh? It's smaller than I remember…Of course, I was a high school freshman when I visited.

Tommy: Well it's a pretty good college. You've got your library, cafeteria, your standard dorms…

Chuck: You two should see my college. We've got _three_ libraries, and restaurants all down the block.

Stacey: Really? That's incredible. I'd love to see it; New York must be so exciting.

Chuck: You should come see me sometime.

Stacey: What?

Chuck: Yeah, I'll show you around.

Stacey: (smiles) Thanks.

_Tommy clears his throat and the other two bring their attention back to him._

Tommy: Excuse me. Hate to interrupt, but we've got classes, so…

_Stacey looks back at the clock._

Stacey: Oh, I didn't even realize the time. Sorry, Chuck, but we've got to go.

Chuck: That's fine. I have some tracking I have to do anyway. You two get to class. Don't have too much fun.

Stacey: (smiles) I won't.

_Chuck starts to walk away and turns around, pointing to Tommy._

Chuck: Dawkins, you and I are going to talk battle strategies later, all right?

_Tommy puts on a fake smile._

Tommy: You got it.

_Chuck winks and turns around, walking out of sight. Tommy's fake smile is gone._

Tommy: Well, at least now we'll have some time—

_He turns and sees Stacey gone. He looks down the hall and sees her walking away._

Tommy: …alone.

_He sighs and heads to class too._

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_Tommy, Merton, and Lori are sitting at a table outside. Few people are outside, as it is getting late in the day._

Merton: Just for clarification, we are talking about the same Chuck Freeman, correct?

Tommy: Yep.

Lori: I can't believe it. The last time he was here he had us tied up on a roof, and now he's like a superhero.

Tommy: Yeah. Kinda funny how I actually started out as a hero and he, y'know, didn't…

Merton: Did he really use a grappling hook to swing in and save Stacey?

Tommy: Uh-huh.

Merton: That is so cool! When is he coming back? I want to see what other things he's come up with.

Tommy: He said we'd meet after my classes, but you guys probably have stuff you have to do, so you don't have to be here.

Merton: We don't mind. Maybe Chuck wants us to help catch this bad guy.

Tommy: The bad guy probably isn't even that hard to catch. It just takes someone with experience to catch him. You know, like me for instance.

Lori: (folds her arms) Yeah, Merton, I wouldn't get your hopes up. It's not like Chuck is going to be impressive all of a sudden just because he has a few gadgets now.

_Suddenly, Chuck flies in on a jet pack, landing in front of them. He turns off the jet pack and takes off a pair of large goggles, smiling._

Chuck: Whoo! Nothin' like a good fly to get your juices flowing, am I right?

Merton and Lori look shocked. Merton smiles with admiration and Lori, not paying attention, leans too far and falls out of her seat. Tommy, unimpressed, rolls his eyes.

Tommy: Chuck, that was, uh…quite an entrance.

Chuck: Sorry, Dawkins; I couldn't resist showing off the jet pack. I built it from scratch. Took a hell of a lot of time, but it's gotten me out of a lot of scrapes. (sees Merton) Hey, Dingle.

Merton: You _built_ that? How?

Chuck: A lot of reading.

Merton: You've got to lend me your books!

Chuck: (smiles) In the future sometime.

_Lori gets up, playing it cool and fixing her hair._

Lori: Hi, Chuck.

Chuck: Hey, Baxter. How's the head?

Lori: Huh?

Chuck: The vase I hit you with when I was here last.

Lori: Good…is the head…mine, I mean.

She laughs and he nods at her, turning to talk to Tommy. Lori's smile fades when he looks away and she smacks herself in the face.

Chuck: I set up some surveillance cameras around town today, and this is what I caught.

He takes out a handheld camera and opens it up, showing it to Tommy. Some footage of an street of people starts playing. Suddenly, a blur goes by and a woman's purse disappears from her hands.

Tommy: (furrows his brows) What was that?

_Merton and Lori crowd behind him._

Chuck: I'll play it slower.

_The footage plays much slower, and the blur goes by._

Lori: Is that a person?

Chuck: Or something. I haven't been able to put a tracking device on this guy because he's so fast…So what do you think, Dawkins? Can you find him?

Tommy: I think he's moving too fast to leave a scent…

Lori: What if we make him come to us?

Tommy: What?

Lori: I mean, set up some bait. Obviously he's stealing stuff, right?

Chuck: I don't know if that would work. He might just grab the bait and get out of there before we could get a hand on him.

Merton: I've got it!

_The all look at Merton._

Merton: I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure this will work. If we just—

Voice: Hey Chuck.

_They all see Stacey approaching them._

Chuck: (nods) Stacey.

Stacey: I know we didn't get a chance to catch up much, but today is my last day here for a week, and I couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

Chuck: Where you headed?

Stacey: My uncle's house.

Chuck: Cool. Have fun out there. (points) We'll talk about you visiting me in New York. I gave you my number, right?

Stacey: (laughs) Yes, you did. And we will.

_He and Stacey hug and Tommy's eyes flash yellow._

Tommy: Stacey, can we talk for a minute?

Stacey: Um, sure, Tommy.

_Tommy takes her by the elbow and leads her out of earshot._

Tommy: (folds his arms) You like him.

Stacey: What?

Tommy: You like Chuck.

Stacey: As a friend, sure, but—

Tommy: I saw the way you were looking at him. He was a complete jerk until what happened at the gorge, and now that he's got all these cool gadgets, everyone's all impressed.

Stacey: Tommy, you're worrying over nothing.

Tommy: What about your trip to New York?

Stacey: I just want to see something other than Pleasantville for once. That doesn't mean I'm planning on moving in with Chuck.

_Tommy looks away and Stacey sighs, taking his hands._

Stacey: You're my boyfriend. I love you; not him.

Tommy: Sometimes I'm not so sure.

Stacey: What are you talking about?

Tommy: How come you don't kiss me when I'm wolfed out?

Stacey: (furrows her brows) Excuse me?

Tommy: At the park last night. You turned away when we were going to kiss. Whenever I'm wolfed out, you find some excuse to not kiss me.

Stacey: (looking away) Don't be ridiculous…

Tommy: Stacey, tell me the truth…

_He puts a hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him._

Tommy: Do you think I'm….weird, when I'm a werewolf?

Stacey: No, of course I don't. I just haven't…

_She thinks of what to say and Tommy looks at her expectantly. She checks her watch._

Stacey: I have a flight I have to catch. We'll talk about this when I get back?

_She gives Tommy a small smile and backs away. She waves to everyone and leaves. Tommy watches her go as Chuck approaches him._

Chuck: Can we get back to the planning now?

Tommy: (pause) Yeah, sure.

_Scene: Parking Lot_

_Stacey approaches her car, looking through her purse. She seems to be having trouble finding what she's looking for._

Voice: Looking for these?

_She turns around and sees Dolus, holding up her keys._

Stacey: Dolus.

_Dolus gives a small smile. Stacey gets in a fighting stance._

Stacey: Don't get any closer.

Dolus: Or what?

_He disappears._

Voice: You'll fight me?

_She gasps and turns around, as he's now right behind her._

Stacey: What do you want?

_Dolus smirks and looks at her for a moment._

Dolus: You.

_He reaches out and touches her shoulder, and the two of them disappear._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Tommy, Merton, and Chuck sit and watch the TV closely. Some wires and gadgets are attached to it. Chuck wears a headset._

Tommy: I don't know about this. Are you sure this is going to work?

Merton: No, but to be fair, most of my plans don't.

Tommy: No, I mean, the idea is good, but are you guys sure this technology is even reliable?

Chuck: I built and tested this stuff myself. Now this TV is hooked up to my surveillance camera, and we should be able to see if the guy takes the bait.

Cut to the TV. The camera shows Lori walking down the street, wearing sunglasses, expensive-looking clothes, and a necklace with a large diamond on it. She looks around, as if expecting someone. She touches the side of her sunglasses.

Lori: No sight of him yet. What do you want me to do?

Chuck presses a button on his headset.

Chuck: Stay there for a minute. Pretend to window shop.

Lori nods and heads to a shop across the road, looking in the windows. Nothing happens. Tommy sighs and leans back.

Tommy: This isn't going to work. The guy obviously knows we have the camera set up, so we should just—

Chuck: There he is!

A blur flashes on screen and Lori's necklace disappears from around her neck. The blur disappears and she looks around. She touches her sunglasses again.

Lori: He's got it.

Merton and Chuck smile.

Merton: Yes! It worked!

Chuck: Great job, Dingle!

They high-five and Tommy stubbornly stays in place.

Voice: Hey freaker, some people are trying to study here, so if you don't mind—

Becky enters the room, but stops when she sees Chuck.

Becky: Chuck Freeman.

She adjusts her hair.

Becky: I thought you left town.

Chuck: I did. I'm just stopping by to catch a bad guy.

Becky: You do that now?

Chuck: Yeah. I track them down now.

He pats the TV. She smiles and walks over.

Becky: Is that Main Street?

Chuck: Sure is. This is the view from one of my surveillance cameras.

Becky: Wow. You have surveillance cameras?

Chuck: Sure.

Becky: Cool.

She stares at him for a long time. Now Merton looks unhappy and speaks up.

Merton: Becky, Chuck is busy trying to do important things. Why don't you continue your studies while we work down here?

Becky: What, like I can't help? I could have a vision or something.

Merton: That's only if Tommy's in danger.

Becky: So? Put him in danger.

Merton gets up and starts pushing Becky out.

Merton: If you have a vision, let us know. Otherwise, out of my lair.

Becky: Stop pushing!

He stops and she turns around.

Becky: I can take a hint, freaker. Next time you're in danger, see if I help you.

Merton: Next time you're seduced into a clan of vampires, I'll remember that.

Becky rolls her eyes.

Becky: Whatever.

She smiles at Chuck.

Becky: Bye, Chuck.

Scene: Unknown

The camera focuses on Stacey as she wakes up. She looks around her in confusion. The camera cuts out to reveal her in a small white bathroom, chained into the bathtub. The room appears old and dirty, apparently long-unused. Dolus sits in a small chair beside her, leaning on his knees and watching her. Stacey sees him, now fully awake.

Stacey: Where are we?

Dolus: Nowhere of particular interest. Comfortable?

Stacey: Couldn't be comfier.

Dolus: I really don't like chaining people up, but I hope you understand that it's for the best.

Stacey: How is being tied up best for me?

Dolus: (smiles) I didn't say it was best for you.

Stacey: (pause) What do you want from me?

Dolus: Funny you should ask that…It's not really about you. Of course, nothing ever really is, is it? You couldn't be more insignificant, really.

Stacey: Then what is it about?

Dolus: The Chosen.

Stacey: Let me guess. You kidnapped me so that you can fight Tommy when he comes to rescue me?

Dolus: Actually, I kidnapped you so that Tommy can find you when I'm done with you.

Stacey looks nervous, but tries not to let it show. Dolus reaches down and picks up a video camera, setting it down on the toilet seat and pointing it toward Stacey.

Dolus: I hope you don't mind if I film you…You look great on camera. At least we know you're good for something, right?

Stacey: Don't think your mind tricks are going to work on me anymore. I'm not stupid.

Dolus: I'm not trying to trick you into anything. I already have you here, don't I? And it was so easy, too…I haven't done much kidnapping in my time, and that's a lot to say for being around as long I have, but I have to admit that I thought it would be harder to catch you than it was.

Stacey: Tommy is going to find me and kick your ass.

Dolus: You aren't missing yet, are you? You're going to be gone for a week visiting your uncle. Maybe Tommy will be suspicious after that time period is up…but how much damage can I inflict by then, I wonder?

Stacey: What's really going on?

Dolus: I didn't explain it well enough?

Stacey: You make deals with people. What do you really want from me?

Dolus: That's what I'm accustomed to, but occasionally…I like to get my hands dirty.

Stacey: If you're going to kill me, then get it over with. If you aren't, then don't think I won't get away.

Dolus smiles and leans in close to her.

Dolus: The question isn't whether or not I'm going to kill you; it's how long it'll take me to do it…

He looks at her up and down, brushing the hair out of her face.

Dolus: You smell like a girl I knew once…You don't want to know what happened to her.

He puts his hand on her cheek and she pulls away from him. He smiles and pulls back.

Dolus: Let's get started then.

He reaches down and pulls up a pair of scissors. Stacey's eyes widen as he brings them closer to her, hovering them above her throat. She closes her eyes, and he brings them down, beginning to cut at her shirt. She opens her eyes and furrows her brows.

Stacey: What're you—

Dolus smacks her across the face, splitting her lip open.

Dolus: I don't think I want to hear you talk anymore.

He continues to cut at the clothes, no longer smiling.

Scene: The Lair

Tommy and Chuck are standing beside Merton's desk. Chuck holds a small remote in his hand and they both seem to be waiting. Merton is seated at the desk, his hands pressed together under his chin. Lori leans against the chair, looking bored and inspecting her nails.

Tommy: I told you this wasn't going to work. The thing's probably broken. Why don't we try a locator spell or something? You can do one of those, right, Merton?

Merton: Spell-casting is all old-hat. Technology is the new way to go.

He waves Tommy off and smiles at Chuck.

Merton: Anything yet, Chuck?

Chuck: Not yet.

Merton: Let me know if you need anything, anything at all. Cocoa, a sandwich, maybe a back massage—

Tommy: Merton, can I talk to you for a minute?

Merton: Sure. (to Chuck) Do you need me for anything else, boss?

Chuck: Go ahead and talk to Tommy. I'll let you know if anything changes.

Merton: Right.

Merton salutes him as Tommy grabs Merton by the elbow and drags him outside.

Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior

Tommy and Merton step outside. Tommy shuts the door and lets Merton go.

Merton: What was that all about?

Tommy: What was that all about? What was the stuff going on in there all about?

Merton: (furrows his brows) What do you mean?

Tommy: I mean, you're completely blowing me off.

Merton: What? No I'm not.

Tommy: What about when I suggested the spell?

Merton: We don't need it. Chuck has it handled, Tommy.

Tommy: What if he doesn't? Shouldn't we have a backup plan?

Merton: (laughs) I don't think we'll need one.

Tommy sighs and smacks him over the head.

Merton: Ow!

Tommy: Would you stop it?

Merton: Stop what?

Tommy: Stop acting like Chuck's your new best friend or something.

Merton: You aren't jealous of him, are you?

Tommy: No! (looks away) Look, that's not the point. You guys won't even listen to my ideas anymore.

Merton: No offense, but you aren't the best plan-maker out there. And what's wrong with Chuck's ideas?

Tommy: You guys are acting like they're better than—(pause) You're acting like they're better than mine.

Merton: I think someone needs to learn to share the limelight every once in a while. Chuck is a brilliant man.

Tommy: You hate that guy!

Merton: I got over being drugged and kidnapped.

Tommy: You hated him before that! What about that basketball game? Or trying to steal Hyacinthe Thistlethorpe from you?

Merton: Pfft.

Tommy: He used to hang you from the basketball hoops during passing period!

Merton: So he used to be a bad apple. Do I need to remind you that all of us have been evil at some point?

Tommy: Look, I get your point, but…I don't know, doesn't it seem like he's getting some…undeserved importance?

Merton: How so?

Tommy: Like…like you guys think he's a better leader than me.

Merton gains a look of understanding and folds his arms.

Merton: Holden Syndrome.

Tommy: (furrows his brows) What?

Merton: Holden Syndrome. The new guy comes in and you feel threatened by him.

Tommy: You think I'm threatened by Holden?

Merton: I think you don't like your leader toes being stepped on.

Tommy: (pause) Okay, maybe I do get jealous…but did you see the way Chuck was checking out Stacey earlier?

Merton: Tommy, Stacey has stuck with you through more than most girls would. There's nothing to worry about.

Scene: Bathroom

Stacey is still in the bathtub, now completely naked but her hair covering her front. Her mouth is now gagged and she looks scared. The water is turned on and filling the tub. Dolus turns it off and holds up a small razor.

Dolus: Almost a full day and they haven't come to look for you yet…Where could your white knight be, Stacey?

He leans in closer to her and she shuts her eyes. When she opens them, Dolus looks like Tommy.

Dolus: Do you think I'll still love you if you don't have a nose?

Stacey shuts her eyes again. When she opens them, Dolus looks like himself.

Dolus: But I think you should keep it…so you can smell the blood.

He reaches out and slowly cuts at her cheek. Her face contorts in pain. The blood slowly drips into the water.

Dolus: What's the story with this Eric McIntyre guy? I guess one football player wasn't enough for this little slut. I've got to commend you on your selection though. If I were gay and he weren't dead, I'd pick him too. I guess Tommy was your fallback once he was ripped to pieces by that demon.

Stacey looks away, still afraid.

Dolus: Hey, cheer up. I'm sure he was thinking of you. I wonder who will be on your mind when the time comes…

He leans in and starts to cut at her shoulder now. As he speaks, her continues to cut at her in various places, the water turning red.

Dolus: Ah, it'll be Tommy, right? You'll take your last breath hoping that he rushes in to rescue you and kill me. But everything doesn't always work out perfectly, does it?

He slashes at her quickly, cutting her across the face, and she makes a scream through the gag.

Dolus: If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here…If he hadn't been a werewolf or the Chosen, you wouldn't be facing monsters and fighting evil. You'd be doing things a teenage girl should be doing…albeit trivial, meaningless things like cheerleading and painting your nails, but I'm sure you'd be satisfied with that pitiful existence.

He continues to cut at her more slowly now as she starts to cry.

Dolus: You wanted to see the world. Now you have.

He steps aside to let her look at the room.

Dolus: How do you like it?

He takes a moment and goes back into place, cutting again.

Dolus: Please, don't answer.

Scene: State U, Cafeteria

Tommy sits at a table with Merton and Lori, picking at his food.

**Tommy v.o.: I got to thinking about what Merton said…I shouldn't be worrying so much about what people think of Chuck. Still, it helped to know that he'd be leaving soon.**

Chuck approaches him with the remote.

Chuck: I fixed the glitch in the system.

Tommy: It took you five days to fix a glitch? I thought you were smart…

Chuck apparently doesn't hear him.

Chuck: I've got a location now.

Lori: (smiles) You do? Let's go then!

Chuck: What do you say, Tommy? Want to get this guy?

Tommy looks hesitant, but takes a deep breath.

Tommy: Okay. I'm with you, Chuck.

Tommy holds out his hand and Chuck smiles and shakes it.

Chuck: Let's do it!

All three of them get up and hurry off camera.

Scene: House

A young man around 20 with red hair and yellow eyes stands by a table covered in stolen goods. He smiles as he counts a wad of cash. The camera pans to the table to where the necklace he stole from Lori lies. The diamond is now blinking red.

Man: What a great town: Fifty percent rich old people, one hundred percent suckers!

He hears a knock on his door and sighs. He walks over and opens it. Lori is outside.

Lori: Hi. I recently lost a diamond necklace, a family heirloom of mine, and I was wondering if you'd seen it by any chance?

Man: (starts to shut the door) Sorry, lady, I haven't—

A paw stops the door and Tommy steps inside, followed by Lori, Merton, and Chuck.

Tommy: Then you won't mind if we look around.

The man furrows his brows and steps back. Merton runs toward the table and picks up the blinking necklace.

Merton: The tracker worked!

Man: What's going on here?

He sees Chuck.

Man: You.

Chuck: Heya, Speedy.

Man: My name is Carl!

Chuck: In a second your name will be toast.

Carl: One second is all I need.

He disappears in a blur, reappearing behind Chuck and pushing him over. Tommy growls.

Carl: C'mon, wolf boy. Gimme your best shot.

Tommy rushes at him, but he blurs out of the way and reappears in his original place.

Carl: Now what? You tracked me down, but you can't even catch me. What kind of crimefighters are you?

Tommy: You're not the only one who can run fast, Carl.

Tommy takes off at super speed, but by the time he arrives where Carl was, Carl is already behind Lori.

Carl: Sorry, slowmo. Not fast enough.

He grabs Lori around the throat.

Carl: Now you let me go with my goods, or the girl gets it.

Lori: (rolls her eyes) Oh please.

She elbows him in the gut and he lets go, yelling out. She backs away toward Merton.

Carl: I guess I'll do this the hard way.

He blurs away, and when he stops, all of the stole goods are in a bag slung over his shoulder. He holds up the diamond necklace.

Carl: You might want this back.

He throws it to Chuck, who catches it.

Carl: Well well well, it looks like once again, I win, Chuck. You can't lay a hand on me.

The sound of sirens is heard outside and flashing lights are seen outside the windows.

Chuck: Maybe I can't, but the police might be able to.

Carl suddenly starts to laugh.

Carl: You think I can't outrun them? Let's face it, Chuck: You lost, I won. End of story. Now if you'll excuse me…

Tommy spots a computer cord nearby, then looks at Chuck. He nods at the cord and Chuck looks at it. He nods as Tommy edges closer.

Chuck: Carl, you can run fast, but you're a slow thinker.

Carl: Oh yeah? Who's got five thousand dollars worth of stolen merchandise here?

Chuck: Anyone can steal something if they want to.

Tommy: Chuck, now!

Chuck rushes at Carl as Tommy rips the cord out of the wall. Carl starts to run for the door when Tommy tosses one end of the cord toward Chuck. Chuck catches it and the two of them hold it taut in front of Carl, tripping him up. Taking advantage of his moment down, Tommy and Chuck tackle him, holding him there. He struggles, but can't break free.

Carl: Hey! Lemme go!

Tommy: Yeah right.

Chuck: Good thinking, Tommy.

Tommy: I did my best.

There is suddenly a knock on the door.

Voice: (muffled) Open up, this is the police!

Merton and Lori rush over the open the door. The police come in.

Chuck: This is the guy!

The police hoist Carl up and handcuff him. Tommy and Chuck get up and smile at each other.

**Tommy v.o.: I guess I realized Chuck wasn't such a bad guy after all…He just wanted to get the bad guys like me, and I didn't mind having some more help for a little while.**

The police take Carl away. One of them speaks to Tommy and Chuck.

Policeman: Thanks again for helping us catch this guy. He's been evading us for a year now.

Chuck: Just doing our part, sir.

The policeman nods and leaves. Merton and Lori approach, patting Tommy and Chuck on the back.

Lori: We caught another bad guy.

Chuck: Well, Tommy caught him.

Tommy: We all did. We had your technology to track him down, Merton's idea to put the tracker in the necklace, and Lori to lure the guy in. We made a great team.

He looks at Merton and Lori.

Tommy: All of us.

Merton and Lori smile.

Lori: C'mon, let's go, guys.

They four of them leave.

**Tommy v.o.: There's nothing like everything working out in the end…**

Scene: Bathroom

Stacey is in bad shape. She's covered in cuts and gashes from head to toe, the dirty bathwater deep red. She cries silently through the blood gag. Dolus looks her over.

Dolus: You know what I always found the most beautiful about you?

He touches the side of her head, stroking her hair.

Dolus: Your long, beautiful hair…

He takes out the razor and picks up a large piece of her hair, cutting it off. She starts to sob as he smiles, continuing the cut the hair and let the pieces fall to the floor.

Scene: Street

Tommy and Chuck walk down the road.

Tommy: I've got to admit, all those gadgets of yours came in pretty handy. It wouldn't be so bad having you around.

Chuck: Yeah, it's going to be tough going solo again when I get back to New York.

Tommy: Hey, next time I'm over there, I'll look you up and we'll fight something.

Chuck: (pause) Well, you know, I'll actually still be here for another day or two…think I can tag along with you for some demon hunting?

Tommy: (smiles) Yeah, sure.

Chuck: Cool.

They walk in silence for a moment.

Chuck: So can I ask you something?

Tommy: Sure, shoot.

Chuck: Do you like having Stacey around when you fight? I mean, it's one thing to have your friends around, but she's your girlfriend.

Tommy: I don't mind having her there.

Chuck: Aren't you worried about here?

Tommy: Well, I—(pause, thinks) No. I think she's an amazing woman and she can handle her own.

Chuck: Must be nice.

Tommy suddenly stops, furrows his brows.

Chuck: What is it?

Tommy smells the air.

Tommy: Blood.

Chuck: Blood?

Tommy: Human blood.

He looks at a building across the street, what looks to be an abandoned apartment complex. He rushes inside, followed by Chuck.

Scene: Apartment, Inside

Tommy rushes up the stairs, followed by Chuck.

Chuck: Hey man, be careful. It could be anything. Someone could've just cut their finger.

Tommy: No they didn't. It's Stacey.

Scene: Bathroom

The camera focuses on Dolus. He gives a wide grin.

Dolus: How beautiful you are.

The camera pans around to reveal Stacey, her hair completely gone, looking terrified and crying. They suddenly hear a pounding on the door and Dolus glances at it.

Dolus: What do you know. Your hero.

The door suddenly bursts open and Tommy comes rushing inside. He stops when he sees Stacey and his eyes widen. Chuck runs up behind him, his mouth falling open.

Tommy: Oh my god.

Dolus: What do you know, Stacey? You were right. I guess you finally got your happy ending.

He gives a smirk and disappears. Stacey continues to cry. Tommy stays stunned for a moment, but quickly rushes toward Stacey.

Tommy: Stacey!

He takes off her gag and wolfs out, ripping the chains on her wrists, which are now raw.

Tommy: Stacey, just hang on, I'm gonna help you.

Stacey: Tommy! Tommy, oh god!

He picks her up out of the tub and sets her down on the floor. She covers herself with one hand and puts a hand to her mouth with another.

Tommy: Chuck, see if you can find a towel and some clothes.

Chuck nods and rushes out of the room.

Stacey: Oh god…oh god…

Tommy: Stacey, it's going to be all right. We're going to get you help—

He reaches for her and she turns away.

Stacey: Don't look at me!

Tommy pulls back, unsure of what to do. Chuck comes back with a blanket and puts it around Stacey.

Chuck: We have to get her out of here.

Tommy: Yeah.

Tommy picks her up in his arms and stands up.

Tommy: You got your car nearby?

Chuck: Just a couple blocks away.

Tommy: Great. You're driving. Let's move.

Chuck runs out of the door with Tommy behind.

Scene: Woods

K'Heshma, Sathos, and Malefica are in the clearing. K'heshma looks at the dark sky.

K'Heshma: It's time.

Scene: Hospital

Tommy looks through a window into Stacey's room, where she lies in bed, bandaged up. Her family is inside with her, but the words they say are unheard. Tommy turns and walks away.

**Tommy v.o.: I couldn't believe what had happened…I thought everything was going well, and then suddenly I get another hit to the face.**

Scene: Street

Tommy and Merton are walking down the street. Tommy looks angry and upset.

Tommy: I'm going to kill Dolus. I don't know how, but I'm going to find a way.

Merton: He's been around for thousands of years at least. I don't think it's going to be that easy.

Tommy: He's just been lucky. (pause) I can't believe I brought Stacey in all this!

Merton: Tommy, she wanted to be a part of this.

Tommy: I should've stopped her from going on the missions! She shouldn't have to fight things like that…she shouldn't have to go through what she did.

Merton: Is she going to be okay?

Tommy: (pause) Yeah. The doctors said she should be out in a couple of days, most of her injuries were minor…

Merton: That's a small mercy.

Tommy: I just don't know what I'm going to do. (pause) Something has to change.

Merton: So now what?

Voice: Now it ends.

They furrows their brows and turn around. K'Heshma is standing twelve feet away, her sword in hand. Tommy and Merton step back.

Tommy: K'Heshma.

His face sets and he takes a step forward.

Tommy: Merton, get out of here. This is going to get messy.

Merton: I'm not leaving you. What if you get hurt?

Tommy: I will be, but I'm going to fight this chick until she's gone.

He walks toward K'Heshma, who is unmoving, a stops halfway there.

Tommy: You want to fight me? Bring it on. I'm not scared of you.

K'Heshma stays in place and Tommy rolls his eyes, walking toward her.

Tommy: I said I'm ready to fight. Let's finish thi—

He suddenly gasps and looks down. K'Heshma's sword is now stuck in his chest. K'Heshma, still silent, removes the bloodied blade. Tommy holds his chest in shock, looking at K'Heshma with wide eyes. She remains emotionless. He stumbles back.

Merton: Tommy!

Merton runs toward him just as he falls over. Merton awkwardly catches him and falls to his knees, Tommy in his lap.

Merton: Tommy!

Tommy: Merton…

Merton: Just hang on, buddy.

Tommy tries to say something, cut can't. He takes a sharp breath in, then stops moving.

Merton: Tommy?

Tommy stays motionless, his eyes wide. Merton shakes him.

Merton: Tommy, wake up!

A shadow appears over them and Merton looks up to see K'Heshma looking down.

**TBC**

A/N: Ah, I'm so depressing. :D Please leave me a detailed review!


	22. Many Happy Returns Part One

Many Happy Returns

By: Obscurus Lupa

Vampire- Yeah, I figured the chapter would be mucho dark…The whole storyline doesn't have much to laugh about, but I promise it'll get lighter eventually. And if I made you feel sorry for Stacey, then I accomplished what I set out to do. ;) And I'm twisted enough to create a character like Dolus. Glad ya like him!

Animefan- Merton did have a large collection of weapons, y'know. ;) So yeah, assume Stacey got the axe from Merton. And Chuck's weapons were all built by him, so yeah. The guy who threw Merton in the lake in season one was Chris Cutler. Chuck Freeman didn't show up until season three in _Save the Last Trance_ and _Dances Without Wolves_. And yes, he's the guy who fell into the gorge. As for the werewolf in the room, my bad. :D Just assume Tommy dewolfed at some point and the police didn't see anything.

_Scene: Unknown_

_Tommy stands in a completely white room. He looks around in confusion._

Tommy: Hello?

_Everything is silent._

Tommy: (yelling) Is anybody here?

Voice: Would you keep it down?

Tommy looks down and sees the torso of a man on the ground, lying next to his bottom half and looking annoyed.

Torso: Some people are trying to rest in peace here.

_Tommy gasps and takes a step back._

Tommy: Sorry, I just—Could you tell me where we are?

Torso: (rolls his eyes) We're in limbo.

_The torso begins to crawl away._

Torso: (to himself, irritated) New people…

Tommy: Wait a minute…

_Tommy gains a look of shock and realization. He looks down at his chest to see that it's still bleeding where K'Heshma's sword went through._

Tommy: I'm dead?

Voice: Welcome to my world.

Tommy turns around and furrows his brows. Tate is sitting at a table nearby, appearing to be in the middle of a game of chess with an old man with a bullet wound in the head. Tate looks very dead, appearing to be decomposing. He still has a wound where he was pinned to the wall. Tommy's mouth falls open.

Scene: Street

Merton is holding Tommy's body in his lap, shaking him.

Merton: Tommy? Tommy, wake up!

K'Heshma approaches and Merton looks up at her, his eyes wide. He looks back down at Tommy. Tommy lies motionless, his eyes still open. Merton's face goes from sadness to anger, and he sets Tommy down, getting to his feet.

Merton: He's dead.

K'Heshma says nothing.

Merton: You killed my best friend!

He yells in anger and charges at her, and she pushes him to the ground easily with one push. He sits up in surprise, but gets right back to his feet. He charges at her again and swings at her, but she punches him in the face, sending him to the ground again with a bloody nose. He holds his face in pain. K'Heshma glances at him, and then walks toward the body. Merton stands up again and runs in between them.

Merton: Don't touch him!

K'Heshma: The Chosen is dead.

Merton: You get away from him!

K'Heshma takes out the bloody sword again and holds it up. She slowly lowers it toward Merton, as if in warning. She stops it inches from his head, but he doesn't move. K'Heshma glances at the body, then at Merton. She raises the sword and he shuts his eyes in fear, but she spins the sword around in her hands, hitting him instead with the hilt of it and knocking him out.

Scene: Limbo

Tommy furrows his brows.

Tommy: Tate?

Tate stands up and approaches him.

Tate: Feel free to mention how great I'm looking these days.

Tommy: You're the last person I expected to see.

Tate: We're in the underworld, Tommy. I've been here awhile.

Tommy: Yeah, but…I guess I'm just not used to being here.

Tate: So…what's your big plan?

Tommy: Huh?

Tate: Your plan. You've got some way of getting out and saving the day like always, right?

Tommy: Actually, uh…not really.

Tate: (pause) Oh. Well how did you die?

Tommy: (furrows his brows) I don't remember.

Tate: Oh right. It's like that at first. It'll come to you.

Tate sighs and turns around.

Tate: Well, since it seems like you're going to be here awhile, let me show you around. There's side one (points) and sides two, three, and four.

He motions around them.

Tate: Any questions?

Tommy: Yeah. How long am I supposed to be here?

Tate: Until you're judged. Or, if you're a lucky bastard like me, all eternity.

Tommy: Wait a minute, are you saying we're going to be here forever?

Tate: I don't know about you. You probably died heroically trying to save someone, so chances are you'll be judged pretty quickly. In the event that you fell off of a building again, I hope that you didn't waste yourself on someone like Merton.

The old man at the chess table nearby calls out to Tate.

Old Man: I'm not getting any older here! Let's finish this.

There's suddenly a flash of the street. Tommy walks toward K'Heshma.

Tommy: Let's finish thi—

He gasps and looks down, finding K'Heshma's sword in his chest. Flash back to limbo. Tommy furrows his brows.

Tate: You know, they say you go crazy here. If I have to play one more damn game of chess, I'm going to kill someone all over again.

Old Man: I'm waiting!

Tate: Just hang on!

Flash to the street as Merton holds a dying Tommy in his arms.

Merton: Just hang on, buddy…

Tommy tries to say something, but can't. He takes a sharp breath in and stops moving.

Merton: Tommy? Tommy, wake up!

Cut back to limbo. Tommy's mouth is open.

Scene: Dingle Household, Becky's Room

Becky is asleep. She suddenly gasps and wakes up, her eyes glowing blue. Her eyes fade to normal and she looks worries. She checks the clock: 12:00 AM. She quickly picks up the phone beside her bed and dials. After a short wait, the screen splits to reveal Lori in her dorm. She is in bed as well. She groans and picks up her phone, answering groggily.

Lori: Hello?

Becky: Lori?

Lori: Who is this?

Becky: It's Becky.

Lori: Becky, what're you—?

Becky: I just had a really freaky vision.

Lori: Shouldn't you be talking to Merton about this?

Becky: He's not here right now, but he was in the vision.

Lori: What happened?

Becky: Okay, so Tommy and the freaker are out talking when K'Heshma shows up out of nowhere and she kills Tommy.

Lori: (furrows her brows) Where's Tommy right now?

Becky: With Merton.

Lori sits up, now awake.

Lori: I'll be right over. Try to call Merton's cell phone.

Becky: (nods) Sure.

Lori and Becky hang up and the screen goes back to just Becky. She dials another number.

Scene: Maze

Merton is unconscious, lying down in a tunnel from the maze in Vision Quest. His hands are tied behind his back. The phone in his pants pocket starts to ring, playing the theme to The Munsters. Merton furrows his brows and starts to wake up. He looks at his surroundings in confusion, then hears the phone and looks down. He struggles and manages to get his hands close enough to his pocket to pull out the phone. He wiggles toward the phone so his face is close to it, and he manages to open it with his teeth.

Merton: Yello?

The screen splits to reveal Becky on the line. She looks confused.

Becky: Freaker?

Merton: (hopeful) Becky!

Becky: Freaker, where are you? You sound like you're in a tunnel!

Merton hears the sound of footsteps and turns to look nearby. He turns back to the phone.

Merton: Becky, I don't have that much time. I've been kidnapped!

Becky: By who? Where are you?

Merton: K'Heshma. I'm in the maze. Come qui—

The phone is suddenly picked up and crushed by a green, clawed hand. Merton looks up in fear to see Sathos above him. Sathos picks him up by the front of his shirt and lifts him into the air.

Sathos: I never finished you, human.

Merton looks terrified. K'Heshma steps into the tunnel.

K'Heshma: I will deal with him. Go assist Malefica with the ritual.

Sathos growls at K'Heshma and looks at Merton with hatred. He throws Merton to the ground and stalks off. K'Heshma approaches Merton.

Merton: If you're going to kill me, I must warn you…I sometimes come back as a ghost, and I don't think you need one haunting you at the moment, what with your ritual coming up.

K'Heshma: I do not wish to kill you.

Merton: (pause) You don't?

K'Heshma: I want to know something.

Merton: What?

K'Heshma steps closer and stoops down to face him.

K'Heshma: I killed the Chosen, and you still defended him. Why?

Merton: He's my best friend.

K'Heshma: He is deceased.

Merton: I didn't want you to touch the body. He's still my friend.

K'Heshma: He is no longer the Chosen. The body is merely a shell.

Merton: He meant a lot to me.

K'Heshma cocks her head.

K'Heshma: I do not understand.

Merton: It's—Never mind.

He looks away.

Merton: Why are you letting me live?

K'Heshma: I… (pause) I merely do not want to waste the energy.

She stands up.

K'Heshma: I will leave you now.

She exits the tunnel.

Scene: Dingle Household, Living Room

Becky is now dressed, and Lori is inside with her.

Lori: He just got cut off?

Becky: I so didn't like the sound of what I heard.

Lori: If what he told you was true…we're going to need some help.

Lori exits the house and Becky follows, grabbing her coat as she leaves.

Scene: Limbo

Tommy: I remember what happened now.

Tate: What?

Tommy: I remember how I was killed.

Tate: Yeah? How did you die then?

Tommy: Ironically, same way you did.

Tate furrows his brows.

Tate: Wh—

Tommy: Tate, is there any way I can get back? Any way at all?

Tate: Hang on a second. What happened to you?

Tommy: I can't explain it all right now. I have to get back, or Merton could be dead, probably others.

Tate: What the hell is your hurry?

Tommy: Tate, I'm dead, and so is all of the Fighters Order. If the Fighters are gone, I can't be replaced…and there is no, absolutely no, Chosen to protect anyone down there.

Scene: Street

Holden walks down the street, his usually confident look in place. A sexy young blonde with a lot of makeup and a short black dress stands at the corner of the street, her arms folded and looking impatient. Holden approaches her.

Blonde: You're late.

Holden lowers his sunglasses to look at her, and gives her a charming smile.

Holden: If I didn't show up fashionably late, it would take away from my mystery.

The blonde gives a small smile, but still keeps her arms folded.

Blonde: Yeah, well that could just mean you're a pervert freak who doesn't want anyone to know anything about him.

Holden's smile widens and he steps closer to her.

Holden: You think I'll try something?

Blonde: Maybe.

He moves behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Holden: Trust me…I'm not one to take advantage of…vulnerable situations.

He leans in closer as he says this, and she laughs, closing her eyes.

Blonde: You're such a smooth-talker.

Holden sees something in front of them.

Holden: Aw, shit.

She furrows her brows and opens her eyes. Lori and Becky are walking in their direction, but haven't spotted Holden or the girl.

Becky: Where's Chuck staying again?

Lori: The motel is just on the edge of town.

Becky: What if he can't help us? What if he's gone or his machine thingies aren't working again?

Lori sees Becky's look of worry and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Lori: Becky, it'll be okay. Merton is alive.

Becky: For how long? And how do we know if Tommy is okay?

Lori: If K'Heshma had attacked them, Merton would be dead already.

Nearby, Holden hides behind the blonde. He starts to steer her away.

Holden: Listen, babe, I think we'll be better off going this way. We could—

Lori spots Holden and furrows her brows.

Lori: Holden?

Holden stops and turns around, putting on a fake smile.

Holden: Lori. I didn't see you there.

Lori and Becky walk closer and stop in front of them. The blonde looks confused.

Blonde: Um…If this is an old girlfriend, I don't think I should be here.

Lori starts to laugh.

Lori: Me and Holden? No. No, definitely not.

Holden: Lori, you don't have to hide. You know you're the only one who ever meant anything to me.

Lori looks mad, but before she can say anything, the blonde pulls away from Holden.

Blonde: Well thanks for nothing, you pig!

She slaps him on the shoulder and walks away angrily. Lori watches her leave and gives Holden a smug look.

Lori: Looks like you lost your date now.

Holden: I got what I wanted.

Holden smiles and holds up a wallet. Lori furrows her brows.

Holden: C'mon, Lori. Do you think all I'm ever after from women is sex? I'm not cheap, you know.

Lori glares at him.

Lori: I thought you left town.

Holden: I did.

Lori: Odd how you haven't helped us out and all.

Holden: I wasn't in town, so I couldn't help you, could I? And that aside, I have no obligation to help you out.

Lori: Yes you do. Tommy helped you plenty of times.

Holden: Wrong. It doesn't have to be repaid if it's a favor to a friend.

Lori: He's not your friend.

Holden: I understand, Lori. You're just sore because you never got to go along on Tommy and Merton's adventures with me. Rest assured; my friendship extends to you too.

Lori: Please, don't flatter yourself.

Holden: Fine, I'll take that. Just know that my offer is always open.

He nods and starts to leave, but Lori walks in front of him.

Lori: Hang on. Tommy and Merton are in trouble.

Holden: That's a shame. What happened?

Lori: We think they were kidnapped by K'Heshma.

Holden: K'Heshma…the big evil that's trying to take over the world?

Lori: Yes, that one.

Holden: As much as I'd love to, I have plans to get drunk tonight.

Lori: (smirks) Are you afraid?

Holden: Of course not. I'd beat K'Heshma in a heartbeat.

Lori: How do you know that?

Holden: (smiles) Because I always win.

Lori: (rolls her eyes) Please. The first fight I ever saw you and Tommy in, he kicked your ass.

Holden: That doesn't count because I was drunk and Tommy was evil.

Lori: Oh yeah? What about that tribe that tried to eat you in Brazil?

Holden: I was maintaining my diplomacy.

Lori: And your wife?

Holden: I killed her in the end. Therefore, I won.

Lori: So what you're saying is, if you kill them eventually or just run away, that counts as winning?

Holden: Exactly.

Lori: What planet do you live on?

Holden: Believe what you like. As I was saying, I'd love to help, but I have plans.

He starts to leave again and she puts a hand on his shoulder.

Lori: Holden…If you don't help us, Tommy and Merton are going to die.

She gives Holden a pleading look. Holden looks at her for a moment, then gives a grin. He turns around to look at Becky.

Holden: Merton means a lot to you, huh?

Becky: Yeah, he does.

Holden: Well, I'd hate to let your brother die when he can be drinking with me. You still get visions to protect the Chosen?

Becky: Yeah…

Holden: Perfect. Glad to have you on my team.

Lori: Wait a second, we are not your team.

Holden: As far as my knowledge takes me, I'm the substitute Chosen in Tommy's absence. So, I'm your new leader.

Lori: What if I don't want to follow you?

Holden: (smiles) You will. Now lead the way.

He motions in front of them with the same smile. Lori gives him a warning look and walks ahead. Holden stays in place and motions for Becky to follow, giving her a small bow. She goes ahead and he follows them.

Scene: Limbo

Tommy sits on a chair, his head resting on his hands. Tate is standing nearby.

Tommy: So there's absolutely no way out?

Tate: Do you think I'd be here if there was?

Tommy: Well, no, but I just…I can't leave them alone out there. If I wait too much longer, we're going to be seeing Merton and everyone else here too.

Tate: Believe me, I'm just as pissed off that I can't get out of here.

Tommy thinks for a moment, the reality of his situation sinking in.

Tommy: I told Lori I might really die this time. (pause) And I did.

Tate: Great. Now I get the privilege of spending the afterlife with you.

Tate sits down in another chair.

Tate: Clearly life didn't pan out for me in the end.

Tommy doesn't say anything. Tate looks at him.

Tate: Judging by your current state, I'm guessing that you didn't kill the big bad that murdered me.

Tommy: It happened so fast. I was walking with Merton, and then she showed up and…I didn't even get a punch in. She just showed up and I had her sword in my chest.

Tate: I suppose it was inevitable that a demon would show up that didn't just stand around and talk about their plans.

Tommy: Yeah, but I thought I'd at least go out fighting. I mean, c'mon, I even got in a few good punches with Sathos before he took me out.

Tate: Sathos?

Tommy realizes what he's said.

Tommy: Oh, uh…Another big bad that showed up after you died.

Tate: And he took you out too?

Tommy: He didn't kill me, but he might have if he hadn't gotten distracted.

Tate: And I thought it was depressing here. Not that I'm concerned, but is the world in danger now?

Tommy: Most definitely.

Tate: Perfect. Like I need more corpses around here.

Tommy: Hey, maybe you'll like the company.

Tate: Are you kidding me? I've spent the last couple of years talking to these people, and now I live with them. By the way, a good deal of my time here has been spent avoiding a corpse who thinks he's Napoleon.

Tommy: (eyes widen) No way! He thinks he's Napoleon Dynamite?

Tate glares at him.

Tate: Why the hell were you picked to save the world? Oh sorry, I forgot that you didn't.

Tommy: (mad) Don't push it, Tate.

Tate: Oh, shove off. It's not like you're going to kill me again.

Tommy: Why are you a jerk even when you're dead? You'd think dying would make you rethink your values or something.

Tate: Well, I would be nicer to you, but somehow, I'm lead to believe that you never killed the demon that stabbed me through the heart because it didn't seem important enough.

Tommy: Tate, I haven't fought anyone like her before. She's been around forever…and do you think because when I finally did fight her I ended up here is a good enough reason to have not gone after her?

Tate sighs and looks at nothing in particular in thought.

Tate: Sorry.

Tommy furrows his brows.

Tommy: What was that? It sounded like you just apologized to me.

Tate gives him a warning look.

Tate: Don't get used to it. I've just been here too long…I don't suppose it's been very long in the Land of the Living, but it's different here. When I saw you come here, I thought there was some slim chance I might get out.

Tommy: (pause) You thought I was coming to get you back, didn't you?

Tate: (defensive) Of course not. I'm not stupid. I just thought you might be cleverer than you are.

Tommy: (sigh) Look, Tate…I'm sorry about what happened. If I'd known that something was going to happen to you, I would've helped you. I mean that.

Tate: I don't suppose it really means anything now that we're both dead.

A swirling black vortex suddenly appears before them and they both jump, standing up.

Tommy: What is that?

Tate: (rolls his eyes) Izzy.

Izzy steps out in full uniform, hood up and scythe in hand. He lowers his hood and smiles.

Izzy: Hey Tommy. How are you doing?

Tommy walks closer to him.

Tommy: I've had better days.

Izzy: Well, cheer up. I've got great news.

Tommy: (disappointed) I'm being judged?

Izzy: Even better. I'm not going to judge you!

Tommy: (pause) How is that better?

Izzy: What I mean is…Given the circumstances, the higher ups have decided to bring you back to the Land of the Living.

Tommy: (eyes widen) Are you serious?

Izzy: I'm Death. I have to be sometimes.

Tommy: But why? What circumstances? K'H—(looks back at Tate) The dark power?

Izzy: Yes…See, she and Sathos have a plan and it would be in everyone's best interest if you stopped her.

Tommy: What plan?

Izzy waits a moment to think of what to say.

Izzy: The two of them are bringing back daddy.

Tommy: Daddy? You mean the demon that ruled the world before them?

Izzy: Exactly, and this guy was ten times worse than they are. If he comes back, it's over. (pause) And Tommy…they're using your body to bring him back.

Tommy: What?

Izzy: They're going to use the same ritual to bring him into your body that they did with—

Tommy: Yeah, I know what you mean.

Izzy: But if the body is living, he can't enter it because it already has a soul. So you need to get back in it.

Tommy: So what, you guys are just going to poof me there and I'll be alive again?

Izzy: Well…Not exactly. The body is protected by an ancient spell, so you have to break it in order to get into your body again.

Tommy: So how am I supposed to go back if I don't have a body?

Izzy: You'll have to borrow one.

Tommy folds his arms and thinks. He looks around him. He sees Tate behind them, seated in a chair again and watching something off screen.

Tommy: Okay…I'll do it on one condition.

Izzy: Condition?

Tommy: Tate comes back with me.

Tate is suddenly paying attention.

Izzy and Tate: What?

Tate stands up.

Tommy: You heard me. I don't go back unless he goes back.

Izzy: Tommy, I'm not sure the Judges of Fate would like it if…

Tommy: Tell them if they want my help in saving the world, they have to do me a favor. Besides, I need someone to help me break that spell, right?

Tate: Tommy, what're you—?

Tommy: Just trust me, Tate. (to Izzy) So, do we have a deal?

Izzy: (pause) Okay. It is possible to bring him back too…but he has to get his body back too.

Tommy: How do we do that?

Izzy: A weapon, how else?

Tommy: (nods) I gotcha. When do we go?

Izzy: Now might be a good time.

Tommy steps back so that he's side by side with Tate.

Tommy: We're ready. Right, Tate?

Tate: Er—Sure.

Izzy: Okay then. (pause) Oh, and Tommy…can I ask you a favor?

Tommy: Yeah?

Izzy: Make sure Becky doesn't get hurt.

Tommy: I promise I'll take care of her.

Izzy: Thanks.

Izzy smiles and waves, and the two of them disappear in a poof of black smoke.

**TBC**

A/N: Kinda short, I know, but hope you enjoyed. :) I'll continue this shortly. Please leave me a detailed review! Thank you muchly.


	23. Many Happy Returns Part Two

Many Happy Returns (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

VampirePineapple- I hadn't even thought of K'Heshma as anything other than a demon for hire when I brought Friedrich into the storyline, so when I created the character I didn't even think about a storyline for it. Now that she's become a character of her own, I didn't intend for her to be like Illyria, but it is leaning that way and it definitely is similar. It wasn't intentional, so just know that I'm trying not to rip off more of Buffy/Angel than I already am, ha. I'm glad ya like the depressing chapters! I know this season has been a little dark, but I like to be a little dark sometimes. :)

Animefan- I'm just saying where they got the weapons. :P Don't forget, he had plenty of 'em on the show…mostly for decoration. Remember his sword in Manchu: Part Deux? But really, if they could get a hold of 'em on Buffy, I think they could pull it off in the Big Wolf-verse. And I'm glad you like Holden logic…I'm sure in his world it's the best logic. And I'm sure Tate would recognize at least from pictures what Napoleon looked like…but hey, you never know, maybe Napoleon was tricky to judge. Once again, I love your reviews. :) Thanks!

_Scene: Maze_

_Merton struggles with his ropes, looking around hopelessly. He sees a jagged rock and checks the area again, wiggling his way toward it. Cut to the center of the maze. Where the Lumen Stone was now lies Tommy's body. Malefica is chanting. Sathos stares at the body, motionless. K'Heshma walks inside._

K'Heshma: I trust the ritual is going as planned.

Malefica: Yes, my mistress.

K'Heshma: Good. This is a night to be remembered…and we will see Father again at last.

_Malefica pauses in thought._

Malefica: You were with the human?

K'Heshma: Yes.

Malefica: Is he dead?

K'Heshma: No. (pause) I decided against killing him.

_Sathos gives K'Heshma a suspicious look, but quickly turns to look at the body again._

Malefica: It isn't my place to make these decisions…but I don't see the point in keeping him alive. He's of no use to us.

K'Heshma: He is also no threat. And you're right; these are my decisions.

Malefica: But he is just human. Impure. He doesn't deserve to live.

K'Heshma: (angry) I will decide who lives or dies, Malefica. Do not forget who leads you.

_Malefica looks down, slightly angry._

Malefica: Forgive me. I spoke out of turn.

Sathos: These are my decisions too…and I say we kill him. He smells of fear.

K'Heshma: Sathos, it would be best for you to ignore the human and put your thoughts on the ritual. Much more important matters are at hand.

Sathos: I don't understand why you won't kill him. Twice now you've saved him.

K'Heshma: I need not explain my actions to you.

_She starts to walk away._

Sathos: You have become like them. I believe you want to save the human.

K'Heshma: Do you doubt my leadership?

Sathos: If you are truly the demon you were…you must kill him.

K'Heshma: Get to work. Now.

Sathos: Kill him!

K'Heshma: (pause) As you wish. I will kill him.

K'Heshma gives him a look, but walks down a tunnel. Sathos follows, and Malefica walks behind them. Cut to the tunnel. They arrive where Merton was, but find the broken ropes near the jagged rocks.

K'Heshma: He has escaped.

Sathos: Then we will find him.

_Scene: Alley_

_Tommy and Tate are sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Tate opens his eyes and sits up, furrowing his brows. He looks down at himself and sees that he longer is decomposing. He stands up, his eyes wide. Behind him, Tommy wakes up._

Tommy: Did we make it?

Tate: We're back.

_Tate turns around._

Tate: We're really back.

_He smiles and turns back around to take in his surroundings. Tommy stands up._

Tommy: I wouldn't be this excited over an alley.

Tate: You don't understand how much I missed this place. Do you have any idea how boring it is in Limbo?

Tommy: I got the idea.

_Tommy looks at himself, then at Tate._

Tommy: That's weird. Izzy said we wouldn't have our own bodies when we came back.

Tate: (shrugs) He's been wrong before.

Tommy: I guess…But why would he give us those instructions if we didn't need to do anything?

Tate: Who cares? We're back!

_Tate laughs and exits the alley. Tommy follows him, still in thought._

Tate: So how long was I gone?

Tommy: A couple months I guess.

Tate: Really? Doesn't seem very long. I don't suppose anyone cried over me though.

Tommy: Lori did.

_Tate looks back at Tommy, but doesn't say anything in response to him._

Tate: So the question of the hour is: What did you find out about this demon that killed us?

Tommy: (pause) Not much…She's, uh, she's really old…ruled the world at one point.

Tate: And does she have a name?

_Tommy thinks for a moment._

Tommy: Look, Tate, there's something I need—

He suddenly runs into someone and is taken by surprise. It's an older man with graying hair and glasses.

Tommy: Oh. Excuse me, sir.

The man looks at them and screams, running away. Tommy and Tate furrow their brows and look at each other.

Tate: What was that about?

Tommy: Beats me.

They continue to walk, and Tommy stops when he sees something in a nearby shop window. He stops Tate.

Tommy: Tate, look at this.

Tate walks back and looks in the window. They see their reflections, but instead of themselves, they see two demons. Tommy's demon is green and scaly, with long teeth and bony hands. Tate's demon looks human save for blue skin, fangs, and claws.

Tommy: We're demons.

Tate: These must be the bodies we had to borrow.

Tate moves his coat and reveals his reflection with a deep wound in his side. Tommy feels his throat, which appears slit.

Tommy: They must've just died.

Tate: We probably only see each other for who we really are, and everyone else sees us as the demons.

Tommy: Thanks a lot, Izzy. There's no way we'll stand out now.

Tate: No, this is good. Do you realize what an advantage this is?

Tommy: Not really.

Tate: This dark power, she's a demon. She obviously doesn't like our kind…so if she thinks we're demons, we're more likely to get to your body without getting killed. Understand?

Tommy: Oh. I gotcha. That's perfect! Of course, then we have to get my body away from her…

Tate: By the way, you haven't explained to me how I'm supposed to reanimate myself in my half-rotted corpse. Also, it's going to be pretty hard to explain to people how I've been raised from the dead after being buried for two months.

Tommy: Yeah…um, about that…Your body isn't exactly buried.

Tate: (furrows his brows) What do you mean?

Tommy: Well, it sort of…is still walking around.

Tate looks concerned.

Tate: What?

Tommy: See, it…What happened was…Do you want to sit down for this?

Tate: Just tell me what the hell happened to my body, Tommy. You mean to say that there's someone out there posing as me?

Tommy: Not exactly…You remember that Sathos guy I mentioned?

Tate: Yeah.

Tommy: He's the brother of the big bad that killed us…and she used your body to bring him back.

Tate: (pause) I'm Sathos?

Tommy: Your body is…and the dark power's trying to do the same thing with my body to bring back their father.

Tate turns away in anger and starts to pace.

Tate: That's it! I've had it with these damned demons!

Tommy: Look, we can still get your body back.

Tate: That doesn't change it! There's some demon out there with my face and it's killing people!

Tommy: And that's exactly why we have to stop him.

Tate: (pause) Tommy, I didn't even have a funeral. No one even knows I'm gone.

Tommy: Lori does.

Tate doesn't say anything and looks away. Tommy steps closer to him.

Tommy: Look, we can get you back in your body if we kill Sathos.

Tate: Sounds incredibly easy considering he almost killed you when you were in your own body. (pause) You know what the worst part of it is? I was trying to stop myself from becoming a demon before I died…and instead I became another one.

Tommy: Tate, that guy is not you. If you don't get rid of him and help me get my body back…then the demon you were trying to keep out wins.

Tate furrows his brows, a look of realization hitting him. He looks Tommy straight in the eyes.

Tate: What are you talking about?

Tommy: The big bad…You know who she is.

Tate: You aren't saying she's…that's not K'Heshma, is it?

Tommy nods. Tate's face turns to fury.

Tate: Bloody hell! I knew it! I knew it wasn't going to be that easy to get rid of her! Why does everything I do continually blow up in my face?

Tommy: I didn't want to tell you at first, but we can't fight her if I keep you in the dark.

Tate: Oh, now you're being honest? Thank you so much, Tommy! Thank you for caring so much about me! It's hard to believe that at one point I hated you!

Tommy: See, I knew you would react this way. You always get mad if things go badly.

Tate: Mad? We're dead, Tommy! Just because Izzy and the damn death squad decide they're gonna throw us out here doesn't mean anything's going to change that! We're facing a demon that is stronger than the Chosen and just happened to be me for a while! When were you planning on leaking this useful information to me?

Tommy: I don't know…Now, maybe?

Tate: How the hell did she come back?

Tommy: It's a long story.

Tate: Really? Indulge me. And while you're at it, why don't you stop being a twat and tell me what's happened. Everything.

Tommy sighs and thinks a moment.

Tommy: We found out after you died. Well, Merton and Becky did. We didn't know anything about who she was before she killed you and Sarah. I'll tell you everything else, but we need to stop the ritual first. Okay?

Tate takes a moment to gather himself.

Tate: All right. How do we find her?

Tommy: Can't you do some sort of locator spell or something?

Tate: My power sources are limited in this body. It could drain a lot of energy, and I think I'm going to need it once we find K'Heshma.

Tommy: If I had my old body, I could sniff out Merton and find out what happened…

Tate: That's assuming Merton wasn't killed already.

Tommy: We would've seen him in Limbo if he'd been killed, right?

Tate: Not necessarily.

Tommy: (thinking) If I just knew how to find him…

He spots a payphone nearby and an idea hits him. He smiles.

Tommy: Of course!

Tate: What?

Tommy: Looks like we won't need any magic to pull this off.

Scene: Maze

Merton rushes through the maze, looking behind him every once and awhile. He stops a moment to catch his breath, trying to stay quiet. He hears a sound nearby and edges deeper into the shadows, completely still.

Sathos: (muffled) I smell the human's fear. He is close.

Merton watches the end of the tunnel that the sound is coming from with fear. Suddenly, his phone rings and he jumps.

Merton: (quietly) No!

He grabs his phone in a panic, trying to shut it off. Footsteps are heard and he finally gives up on the phone, running down another tunnel. He opens the phone as he runs.

Merton: This is a really bad time!

The screen splits to reveal Tommy on the other end on the payphone.

Tommy: Merton, where are you?

Merton furrows his brows.

Merton: Who is this?

Tommy: I'm going to help you. Where are you?

Merton: Uh—It's a cave just outside of Emmerson Woods! Hurry, I think they might—

He suddenly stops in the clearing where the stone was. His eyes widen and he seems at a loss. He sees Tommy's body on the altar.

Tommy: Merton?

Merton's hand falls to his side and the phone falls to the ground, breaking. It takes him a moment to do anything. He slowly steps toward Tommy.

Merton: He's really dead this time.

He puts a hand to his mouth, tears welling up.

Merton: I'm going to die here.

Scene: Cave Entrance

Holden steps toward the cave confidently. Lori, Becky, and Chuck step up behind him. Holden sniffs the air and pulls back, gagging and waving the smell out of his face.

Holden: It smells like death in here.

Lori: Let's just hope Merton and Tommy are inside.

Holden: They're probably alive. If I know anything about demons, it's that if they don't kill the hostages immediately, there's some reason to keep them alive.

Becky: Is that what you did when you were all evil and stuff?

Holden: Becky, you insult me. I don't take hostages. If they aren't food, there's no point in holding them against their will. Besides, what am I going to wager for, money? I can just steal what I want.

Lori: Can we go in yet, or are we just going to reminisce?

Holden: Ladies first.

He motions toward the cave.

Holden: If there are any booby traps, let us know ahead of time. I don't want to ruin a perfectly good coat.

Lori gives him a look.

Lori: Thanks.

She walks forward and Chuck follows right after her.

Chuck: So who is this guy again?

Lori: He's…He's the Chosen.

Chuck: I thought Dawkins was the Chosen?

Lori: He is.

Chuck: There's two?

Lori: It's a long story.

Holden walks up behind them.

Holden: The Fighters thought Tommy died and gave me powers.

Lori: So maybe not that long.

Chuck: So what are we expecting to find in here?

Lori: Merton's in here somewhere…and we don't know what happened to Tommy. We think he's seriously hurt. Becky saw him stabbed in her vision.

Chuck: She saw him die?

Becky: No, I didn't…but it looked pretty bad.

Lori: So Holden is our last resort.

Holden: Hey, you asked me to help, remember? And just for the record, you do owe me now.

Lori: (disbelieving) What about all of those favors Tommy did for you?

Holden: I didn't say Tommy owed me. I said you did.

He winks at her and walks forward.

Holden: Besides, this could be fun. I haven't had a good fight in a long time…I think this one might be a gusher. Could be some personal losses I think. Who's betting on Merton being the first?

He raises his hand. Becky looks angry.

Becky: Don't say that, you freak!

Holden: It's just common sense. Survival of the fittest, right? I mean, yes, Merton is probably still alive now, but once a fight breaks out all bets are off. Honestly, do you think he's being kept alive because K'Heshma likes the company?

Scene: Center of the Maze

Merton is still in place, the look of fear still there. He hears something behind him and turns around to see K'Heshma there. He takes a step back. K'Heshma draws her sword slowly, pointing it at his throat.

Merton: If you're going to kill me, just do it.

K'Heshma's face is emotionless.

K'Heshma: Run.

Merton's face turns to confusion.

K'Heshma: Now.

Merton looks unsure of what to do as K'Heshma slowly lowers her sword. He looks at the sword, then at K'Heshma. Her face stays the same. After a moment, he cautiously backs up, then turns around and runs.

Scene: Entrance

Tommy and Tate walk quickly toward the entrance and stop, looking in.

Tate: Right. So what's the plan?

Tommy: I thought you were gonna help with the plan.

Tate: No, I'm going to help with the spell. You're the damn Chosen.

Tommy: I think it's unfair for you to assume that I have to come up with the plans just because I have powers. You have powers too you know.

Tate sighs and grits his teeth.

Tate: Well we need something. You can't just barge in on some ancient demonic ritual and expect them to hand over the body.

Tommy: I did sort of have a plan…

Tate: (looks at him) Yeah?

Tommy: Yeah. We grab my body really fast and run away.

Tate gives him a look. Tommy is completely serious.

Tate: You're an idiot.

Tommy: Not every plan has to involve a bunch of stuff, Tate.

Tate: Like common sense?

Tommy doesn't so anything and they both think.

Tate: So what about my body? We'll just leave it to roam around and kill people then?

Tommy: Once I'm alive again, you and I are going to kill Sathos. I won't forget about you.

Tate looks back at the cave.

Tommy: I promise. I brought you back, didn't I?

Tate thinks for a moment and looks at him.

Tate: Yeah.

Scene: Tunnel

Holden, Lori, Chuck, and Becky are still walking.

Holden: Considering this is supposed to be a "deadly" maze, it doesn't seem too bad.

Lori: Just wait. There's traps in here…among other things.

Holden: Are you sure this isn't just a case of getting too much hype? I can't tell you how many ancient mystical places get pretentiously placed into legend over lots of talk.

Lori: Trust me. If it's anything like the last time we were here…

Holden: You mean when you betrayed everyone and destroyed the Lumen Stone.

Lori: Yeah, and thanks for bringing it up.

Chuck: Why do I suddenly feel lost?

Becky: We'll explain it to you later.

They continue walking. Chuck approaches Lori.

Chuck: So what happens if we see K'Heshma here? I get the feeling she's a little harder to kill than the average demon.

Lori: Do you want my honest opinion?

Chuck: Yeah.

She stops and looks at him.

Lori: We run.

They suddenly hear a screech and look forward as a small creature with sharp teeth and brown fur lunges toward them. Lori gasps just before the creature is grabbed by the neck, inches from her face. It's neck snaps when it's grabbed. They turn to see Holden standing there, holding the creature. He smiles at Lori.

Holden: Look what I got.

Becky: What is that thing?

Lori: Looks like a demon of some sort.

Holden: Is this really the best they've got? Because I have to say, this thing? Not impressing me.

He tosses the body to the side and wipes his hands together.

Holden: And while we're on the subject of booby traps and creatures protecting a now-non-existing stone, anyone have any ideas as to why K'Heshma would come here of all places? If I heard the story right, this is the place where she could've gotten killed.

Chuck: Well obviously the traps are still set up to kill anyone who comes inside, so what better place to hide out?

Becky: (pause) But why is she hiding?

Lori: What?

Becky: If she kidnapped Merton and Tommy without killing them, wouldn't she want something from us? That's why you kidnap people and stuff, right?

Holden: (smiles) Of course!

The others look at him expectantly.

Holden: They aren't hostages…they're victims.

Chuck: What is that supposed to mean?

Holden: Demons are big into blood rituals and the like, and who better to use than the Chosen?

Becky: What about Merton?

Holden: (shrugs) He was probably just around.

Lori: Wait a minute, we don't know for sure if this is a ritual or not.

Holden: Trust me, I've had experience in this area. If they haven't made any demands, then they aren't planning on giving them back.

Chuck: So wait, if they're performing a ritual or something…What're they doing it for?

Lori: (eyes widen) The Chosen's blood…They're bringing something back.

Becky: Wouldn't that mean they'd need a dead body?

Lori: And since the Chosen is the blood source…

Becky: …Merton's in big trouble.

She turns toward Holden.

Becky: Holden, you're like a freaky wolf thing, right? You can smell b.o. and stuff like that?

Holden: Just call me king of the b.o.

Becky: So smell for Merton.

Holden furrows his brows and sniffs the air.

Holden: There's a faint smell, but it's hard to make out anything…the smoke from the torches is blocking it out.

Lori: Torches?

Lori furrows her brows and looks at the torches.

Lori: …Dolus.

Before anything more is said, a vine suddenly wraps around Becky's leg and she screams. She rolls her eyes.

Becky: Not this again!

Lori grabs onto her and tries to pull her back. Holden stands back and watches. Chuck looks at him.

Chuck: Aren't you going to help?

Holden: She's got it handled. I wouldn't want to cramp her style. Besides that, if you're taken out by a giant plant, it's likely that you wouldn't have survived much longer anyway.

Lori: Is anyone going to help us?!

Chuck reaches toward his belt and pulls out a small device. He places it on the vine and it starts to burn at it slowly, smoke rising up. The vine eventually snaps at the burning point and Becky and Lori fall back.

Becky: Now I remember why I hate this place.

Lori angrily stands up and rushes toward Holden, pushing him backward.

Holden: Hey, watch it! What'd I say about the coat?

Lori: Some leader you are!

Holden: You said you didn't want me to be the leader. The only person you can blame is yourself.

Lori: I don't know why I thought we could trust you. Tommy told me about what happened to the last people you were leading.

Holden: What, the tribe in Brazil? They betrayed me, so it isn't my fault. Oh, and they were also demons.

Lori sighs and shakes her head.

Lori: Fine. If you don't want to help, then get out. There are lives in danger. Everyone else, follow me.

Lori walks away. Chuck raises his eyebrows and gives Holden a look, following Lori. Becky brushes past him as well, not looking at him. Holden turns to look at them, slightly put off.

Holden: Well, I was going to rescue you eventually. When did I give you reason not to trust me?

Lori: (not looking back) The moment we met you, Holden.

Holden watches them go until they are out of sight. He finally shrugs and looks around. He notices a red light in one of the tunnels and looks curious. He walks off screen. Cut to Chuck, Lori, and Becky.

Chuck: Good going, standing up to him like that.

Lori: We shouldn't have even brought him. Now we've just wasted time.

Chuck: Hey listen, we'll find them.

Becky: How? We don't have a werewolf now to find them.

Chuck: Yeah, but you have me.

Chuck holds up what looks like a remote with a small monitor on it. He smiles.

Chuck: Check it out. It tracks any body heat in the area. If it's alive, we can find it.

Lori looks at the remote and smiles.

Lori: That's perfect!

She hugs him and kisses his cheek. He looks surprised and half-smiles as she takes the remote.

Lori: How do we tell if it's Tommy or Merton as opposed to…you know, not?

Chuck: Well…you can't.

He reaches toward his belt again and holds out what looks like a futuristic gun.

Chuck: Always be prepared.

Scene: Another Tunnel

Tommy and Tate are walking.

Tate: So this maze…What's the story behind it? You said there were booby traps, so it must be to protect something…Other than K'Heshma, I mean.

Tommy: Well…this used to be where the Lumen Stone was kept.

Tate: The Lumen Stone?

Tommy: It was supposed to be powerful enough to destroy K'Heshma and Sathos.

Tate: And what happened to it?

Tommy: It was broken.

Tate: Figures. Powerful rock, fragile exterior. So who did it? Humor me and tell me it was you.

Tommy: Not exactly. It was actually—

Tate: Sh.

He furrows his brows and listens.

Tommy: What?

Tate: You hear that?

Tommy: My hearing's not so good without my wolf senses.

Tate looks up, and his face turns to concern. Tommy sees his face and looks up to see spikes lining the ceiling. They look at each other.

Tate: Run?

Tommy: Run.

They take off at full speed as the spikes begin to drop, starting at one end and going toward the two of them. As they make their way toward the end of the tunnel, a large, stone wall begins to close it up.

Tate: It's closing!

Tommy: We'd better run faster then!

The wall begins to lower faster and Tommy pushes Tate forward and through it, knocking him to the ground. Tommy dives under too, landing just as the wall falls by his feet. The two of them look at the wall with wide eyes, catching their breath. Tate looks at Tommy.

Tate: Thanks.

Tommy: Don't mention it.

Tommy looks at Tate and smiles. Tate starts to laugh, his head falling back.

Scene: Another Tunnel

Holden is walking toward a small red light. It is too dark to tell where it's coming from.

Holden: Well, the way I see it I've got two choices: I can leave right now and be back in time to get drunk and wake up with a hangover…or I can find out what this light thingy is.

He takes a moment and shrugs again, walking toward the light. Suddenly, Merton rushes in from one of the side tunnels, running into Holden. Holden sees who it is and smiles.

Holden: Merton! Good to see ya!

Merton: (confused) Holden? What are you doing here?

Holden: I'm here to rescue you.

He gives Merton a smile, but Merton doesn't look comforted. He looks at the light nearby.

Merton: What is that?

Holden: I don't know. Only one way to find out.

He walks toward it.

Merton: I wouldn't do that.

Holden turns to face him.

Holden: What's gonna happen? We'll end up in mortal danger? I've gotta tell ya, Merton, this deadly maze is really disappointing me.

Merton's eyes widen. Behind Holden, the light moves closer, revealing it to be the tip of an antennae of some sort of giant bug-like demon with pincers.

Merton: D'I—With the—Demon!

Holden: What?

Holden hears the sound of breathing and looks up to see the bug-creature above him.

Holden: Oh.

He dives out of the way just as it brings one of its pincers down.

Merton: Oh yeah, let's walk right into a booby trap! Way to go, Holden!

Holden: It's not my fault that there was a giant insect in here!

Merton: Technically speaking, it's more crab-like…

A pincer comes down beside him and he jumps out of the way.

Merton: …but that's beside the point. Run!

Holden: You don't need to tell me twice.

Holden races away with super speed. Merton looks afraid.

Merton: Wha—? Gah!

He backs away as the creature comes closer. He backs against the wall and closes his eyes.

Voice: Hey.

Merton jumps and suddenly sees Holden right beside him.

Holden: Don't tell me I'm going to have to hold your hand.

He sighs and grabs Merton by the hand, speeding off with him. They stop within a safe distance. Holden lets Merton go and brushes himself off.

Holden: Now that's more like it! Honestly, I was starting to get bored. Is this really the biggest danger you guys face? Because if I didn't know any better I'd say I was wrong about heroes having it rough. But, we all know I'm never wrong.

Holden smirks, but Merton doesn't smile.

Holden: Clearly all of you have the same sense of humor you used to. So, where is Tommy? I'm not saying I want to rub it in his face that he owes his life to me now, but I will say that gloating will be involved.

Merton: He's gone.

Holden: So what, the great holy guy just left you here? That's something I would've liked to see.

Merton: No…he didn't make it.

Holden: Excuse me?

Merton: He's dead. K'Heshma took her sword and she…He's dead now.

Holden: Then that means…

Merton: You're the only Chosen now.

Holden takes a moment of thought, looking serious, but he quickly smiles.

Holden: Sweet!

Scene: Tunnel

Lori and Chuck are in front, with Becky behind them. Chuck holds the remote, scanning for body heat. A red form appears on the screen.

Chuck: Looks like a rat…No sign of any people yet.

Lori: Listen, Chuck…I just wanted to say thank you for all of your help. This means a lot to us.

Chuck: Well I figured because I'm fighting for good now I might do the world a favor and keep Dawkins safe. Plus he still owes me pizza money.

Lori laughs. Cut to Becky, whose eyes suddenly glow blue. She gasps and stops, but they don't hear her and continue a little bit further.

Chuck: There's a smile I love to see.

Lori's smile quickly fades away and she looks around.

Lori: Sorry. This place just has bad memories for me.

Chuck: Because of that Lumen Stone thing?

Lori: Because of the person I was trying to save by getting rid of it.

Chuck: Who?

Lori: Just someone I used to know.

Chuck: Are you going to be okay?

Lori: Yeah. I'm okay now. It was a while ago. I just have to…move on.

Chuck gives her a sympathetic smile.

Chuck: If you need anything, I'm here for you.

She looks at him for a moment, then suddenly pulls him into a kiss. The camera cuts to a side tunnel, where Tate watches from the dark. Cut back to Lori and Chuck. They part and Chuck looks at Lori with surprise. He smiles.

Chuck: That was…

Before anything else is said, Becky rushes over to them.

Becky: You guys, we have trouble. It's Holden.

They look at her expectantly.

Becky: Sathos.

**TBC**

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll be posting the third part soon hopefully. Please leave me a detailed review, as always! Thanks. :)


	24. Many Happy Returns Part Three

Many Happy Returns (Part Three)

By: Obscurus Lupa

VampirePineapple- Thanks for the review! And Lori's mention of Tate as just someone she used to know wasn't meant to put him down, but as a way of not getting into painful memories at the time. Sathos could smell fear because demons sometimes do that. ;) It's not really supposed to be a big plot twist. And Lori was mentioning Dolus because in Vision Quest they didn't have any light until he brought torches…so the torches were a sign that he'd been there recently. It wasn't written very well; sorry. I also didn't think about the Napolean thing and Tate being crazy, but it's funny now that I think about it. :D And I promise more Holden-y goodness in this chapter. Yay!

Animefan- Nice long review there. ;) And villains always follow the code of leaving the prisoner in easily-escapable situations. Thanks for the feedback!

Scene: Tunnel 

Holden is talking to Merton. Holden is lighthearted, as opposed to a confused and upset Merton.

Holden: So I'm the official Chosen now, huh? Seems like an awful lot of responsibility for one guy.

He sees Merton's look.

Holden: Okay, you're upset, I understand. Tommy was a good guy, and believe me, no one will mourn him more than me, but let's put this in perspective: K'Heshma hasn't taken over the world yet, so she still needs something. Now you're a smart guy, so I'm sure you can figure it out just in the nick of time and we can save the day.

Merton: Oh, so now you want to help people?

Holden: I've always wanted to help people, Merton; it just usually ended up being me. So what do you think? What's K'Heshma after?

Merton: (pause) She's using Tommy's body for something.

Holden: For what? Throw me an example.

Merton: I don't know.

Holden: Perfect. Way to use your head, Merton. And any idea what happens after K'Heshma does…whatever she does?

Merton: Well, I did have a theory…

Holden: Yeah?

Merton: We're all going to die!

Holden: Now that's just being bleak. That's the thing with you heroes: You have to be depressing all the time.

Merton: What do you expect? We're trapped in a maze with demons after us and Tommy is dead!

Holden: So what? You think Tommy is the first guy to die fighting evil? Just because one person died doesn't mean the world stops turning.

Merton: I watched him die.

Holden: Yeah, and the guy watching the world before him was killed by someone, and the guy before that, and someone else had to watch them die. It's all part of a cycle. What makes Tommy so special?

Voice: The werewolf was insignificant.

Holden: Exactly what I'm saying.

Merton looks behind Holden and his eyes widen. He breathes heavily, backing away. Holden turns around to see Sathos standing there. He smiles.

Holden: Hey, a demon! I was wondering when I'd be fighting one of you. Let me guess…Sathos, right? Listen, kudos for the whole world-domination plan, but I think you forgot one thing.

Sathos cocks his head in response.

Holden: This world is mine now.

Holden's fist glows bright white and he swings at Sathos, hitting him in the gut. Sathos barely reacts, then looks at Holden blankly.

Sathos: I pity the world you protect.

Holden furrows his brows, and Sathos grabs him by the throat, lifting him into the air. He starts to choke, trying to break free. Sathos's tail lifts up and he gets ready to strike. Holden's eyes widen. Merton starts forward, but Sathos's eyes slide toward him and he stops. The scene flashes back to Vision Quest (Part Two) as Sathos stabs Merton with his tail, then flashes back to the present as Merton stares into Sathos's eyes with fear. Sathos looks at Holden again, who is struggling to get free, unable to speak.

Voice: Back off!

They see Chuck, Lori, and Becky in the tunnel now, Chuck aiming his gun toward Sathos.

Chuck: Let him go, Sathos.

Becky sees Merton and her eyes widen. She smiles and rushes toward him, hugging him. Merton looks surprised.

Becky: You're alive!

Merton: Becky, you came!

Becky: I knew you'd need my help, freakenstein.

Chuck and Lori step closer to Sathos and Holden.

Lori: You heard him. Let him go before someone gets hurt…mainly you.

Sathos's eyes meet Lori's and images of Tate flash by her. She gasps and steps back, but she swallows and tries not to show anymore fear. Sathos looks at Chuck again for a moment, but ignores them and raises his tail, starting to strike as Chuck fires his gun. A bright laser shoots out and hits Sathos in the side, causing him to hiss and step back. He looks at Chuck and growls, tossing Holden easily to the side and into the wall, knocking him out. He focuses on Chuck now, walking toward him slowly. Chuck backs up, now worried.

Chuck: Okay, we saved him. Now what do we do?

Voice: Hey Sathos!

All five of them turn to see Tommy standing there. From their point of view, he looks like a demon. Merton, Becky, Lori, and Chuck look confused.

Tommy: Why don't you try taking me on?

Sathos: I have no quarrel with you. Leave now, demon.

Tommy: See, I can't do that. If you want them, you're gonna have to go through me first.

Sathos: Very well.

Sathos starts toward him, grabbing him by the neck. Tommy looks toward the others.

Tommy: (choking) Go! Get out of here!

The others exchange looks and start to leave. Lori looks back at Holden, who is starting to wake up.

Lori: C'mon, someone help me pick him up!

She races over and Chuck follows. They take each of Holden's arms as he starts to sit up, pulling him to his feet. Still out of it, he looks at Tommy and furrows his brows.

Holden: Tommy?

Lori: Move it, Holden!

Holden: Wait—

Lori and Chuck drag him out before he can say anything else, and the five of them leave. Tommy looks at Sathos.

Tommy: (choking) Been awhile since we fought. I forgot how strong you are.

He grabs onto Sathos's arm and all of a sudden Tommy's hand starts to glow purple. Sathos hisses and drops him to the ground. Tommy looks at his hand with surprise.

Tommy: That was a new one. This body's coming in handy.

Sathos: Why are you fighting me, demon? Our side is the same.

Tommy: (standing up) I, uh…I think you shouldn't fight those guys if you want to live to finish your ritual.

Sathos grabs him by the throat again.

Sathos: How do you know of the ritual?

Tommy grabs his arm by both hands this time and they glow again. Sathos drops him again, but this time he lands on his feet.

Tommy: Would you stop that? And word spreads fast…you know, when you're evil and stuff. I want in on it.

Sathos cocks his head.

Tommy: I mean, I'd rather be on the right side when the world is taken over.

Sathos: You are useless to me. You stopped me from killing those insects.

Tommy: Yeah, but do you really want to be taking on the next Chosen?

Sathos: He is a false Chosen, created by parlor tricks. He is no comparison to the true Chosen, and he is dead by our hands.

Tommy: (pause) I don't know if I believe you.

Sathos: What?

Tommy: Killing the Chosen is a pretty big thing…and I don't think you really killed him.

Sathos: Then you are foolish.

Tommy: Oh yeah? Prove it to me. I want to see this body.

Sathos looks at him for a long time. For a moment, Tommy shows fear in his eyes, unsure if what he's doing is working. Finally, Sathos turns around and starts to leave.

Sathos: Come.

When Sathos turns his back to him Tommy's sighs in relief, following him.

Scene: Another Tunnel

Becky and Merton enter the tunnel and stops to catch their breath, followed by Chuck and Lori, who are helping Holden along. They set him down on a nearby rock. Lori looks back the way they came, looking scared. Chuck puts a hand on her shoulder and she jumps.

Chuck: Hey, are you okay?

Lori: Yeah, you just surprised me.

Chuck: No, I mean…You didn't tell me that Sathos looked like Tate.

Lori sighs and sits down on another rock.

Lori: He doesn't look like him. He is him.

Chuck sits down beside her.

Chuck: So he went evil again.

Lori: No. He's dead…K'Heshma killed him, and put Sathos in his body…so Tate is gone, and that's what replaced him.

Chuck: So that person you were trying to save…it was Tate.

Lori nods and doesn't look at him, focusing on the floor.

Chuck: I get it.

He looks away from her. Lori looks at him.

Lori: Look, about when we kissed—

Chuck: No I get it. You were scared, and I was here for you.

Lori: No. I really felt something, Chuck, I did, it's just…seeing Sathos again just brought everything back to me and now…Now I remember why I destroyed the Lumen Stone in the first place.

Chuck: (pause) He meant a lot to you, huh?

Lori: Yeah. He did.

They both look away from each other this time. Chuck looks at the floor and Lori looks at her hands.

Lori: I'm really sorry. I just…I can't do this right now. If things were different…

Chuck: Hey, I understand. You need some time.

Lori: Thanks.

Chuck: Hey.

He looks at her and she looks up.

Chuck: I'll be waiting.

He flashes her a smile and she returns it. All of a sudden, Merton is beside them.

Merton: Hi. Sorry, but I'd like to interrupt our broadcast for a moment and present an urgent news flash: We're going to die!

Lori: Sorry, Merton, we just—Are you okay?

Merton: Physically.

Lori: It's a good thing we got here before K'Heshma killed you. Where's Tommy? Did he get away?

Merton's face turns to sadness.

Merton: He's…

Merton averts his eyes in sadness. Becky approaches them with worry.

Becky: She stabbed him, didn't she? Just like in my vision. He's hurt really bad, huh?

Merton: Guys, he…He's dead.

Everything goes silent, as everyone looks shocked.

Lori: He…He's what?

Merton: She killed him.

Lori: But not really. It's like what happened with Max, and we all think he's dead but he's really not.

Chuck: Lori—

Lori: No, Chuck, he's injured somewhere and waiting for us to help him, and we're just standing here like a bunch of goons!

Merton: He's not alive.

Lori: How do you know for sure, Merton?

Merton: I saw his body…I was holding him when he died.

Lori puts a hand to her mouth, eyes wide.

Lori: He can't be gone.

Becky puts her hands to her face as well, tears rolling down silently.

Voice: Uh, excuse me?

They see Holden standing up from the rock he was sitting on behind them. He raises his hand.

Holden: I'm not being rude, but just what in the hell are all of you talking about?

Lori turns away in frustration. Merton and Becky don't look back.

Chuck: Dawkins is dead. K'Heshma killed him.

Holden: I heard what you guys were saying, but have you all gone blind or something?

The others look at him questioningly. He rolls his eyes.

Holden: Back there with Sathos. Are you trying to tell me that wasn't Tommy saving all our asses? Well, yours anyway.

Lori: What are you talking about?

Holden: Tommy. Helping us. Fighting off a big green demon named Sathos. Ring any bells?

The others stare in confusion.

Holden: Oh come on, he was standing right there! You mean to tell me that none of you saw him?

Becky: That was a demon thing, Holden.

Now Holden looks confused.

Holden: No, that was Tommy. I think I'd be able to tell the difference.

Chuck: You hit your head really hard on that rock. I think you were seeing things.

Holden: No, I wasn't. It was Tommy.

Lori: We don't have time for this. We're going to find Tommy's body, and we're going to bury it. Anyone else feels like helping, follow me.

She walks away in anger. The other follow. Holden stands in place, his brows furrowed.

Holden: Am I the only sane person here?

Scene: Center of Maze

Tommy's body is on the altar, and K'Heshma sharpens her sword nearby. Malefica continues to chant. Sathos enters from one of the tunnels, Tommy following him. Tommy sees his body and he stops in shock. Sathos looks at K'Heshma.

Sathos: You didn't kill the human.

K'Heshma: I could not find him. It is too close to the ritual to be concerned with it now.

Sathos: I found him.

K'Heshma: (looking up) You did?

Sathos: He escaped. All thanks to this one.

He steps aside to reveal Tommy, who is still staring at his own body. He realizes that he's being mentioned and looks away at the two of them.

Tommy: Uh- Yeah. I didn't think Sathos wanted to be fighting so close to the ritual, but I guess I was wrong, so, uh…So this is the Chosen, huh?

K'Heshma: He was easy to kill…my sword slid through him like butter.

Tommy: Heh. Good to be evil. (pause) So when, uh, when are you resurrecting this demon guy?

K'Heshma: The ritual will be complete in a matter of hours. You may watch if you'd like.

Tommy: (pause) Really? You aren't going to kill me or anything?

K'Heshma: When Father is raised, he will decide whether or not you deserve life.

She goes back to sharpening her sword. Sathos approaches her and the demons don't even glance at Tommy anymore. Tommy looks at his body again and swallows.

Voice: (quietly) Over here.

Tommy furrows his brows and looks down the tunnel he came from. He sees a familiar blonde figure just as she turns a corner. Furrowing his brows, he follows.

Scene: Tunnel

Tommy walks down a dark tunnel.

Tommy: Hello?

A voice speaks from the shadows and Tommy stops.

Voice: I must say, it has been quite a long time since we last saw each other. It's good to see you again…

The figure steps into the torchlight, revealing it to be Sarah Parker, a gaping wound in her stomach.

Sarah: …Mr. Dawkins.

Tommy's eyes widen.

Tommy: Parks, you're alive! And—And you can see me!

Sarah: I'm afraid the reason I can see you is because I'm not alive anymore.

Tommy: (pause) Oh. (sees her stomach) Right. So you're a—

Sarah: A ghost, yes.

Tommy: What're you doing here?

Sarah: I've come with a message. It's very important, so you must listen to me.

Tommy: Yeah, sure. What is it?

Sarah steps toward him, very serious.

Sarah: You must not let Tate Foreground return from the dead.

Tommy: (furrows his brows) What?

Sarah: Understand, if there were another way I'd find it, but I cannot ignore the facts.

Tommy: I don't understand. Why can't he come back?

Sarah: Because…Because he's a murderer.

Tommy: He's past that now. He's not K'Heshma anymore. Besides, he only killed demons.

Sarah: Mr. Dawkins, can't you see? He was lying to you. He's killed people, and he will kill again.

Tommy: How do you know?

Sarah: Because he killed me.

Tommy's face turns to shock. He waits a moment before shaking his head.

Tommy: No. K'Heshma killed you. It was right before she killed him.

Sarah: No. He killed me…before she even got there.

Tommy: That doesn't make any sense. Why would he kill you?

Sarah: It wasn't his intent, I'm sure. I arrived at Mr. Dingle's house to inform you that I'd discovered the demon's true identity, and I heard him talking to himself inside. I opened the door…He said he was getting out of that door, one way or another. I didn't know what he was talking about. He was clearly hallucinating. I tried to say something to him…and that's when he stabbed me. Only once, but I suppose that was enough. I think he realized where he was after that, but it was too late by then.

Tommy: I can't believe he didn't say anything about it…but I mean, it was an accident, right? He didn't know what he was doing.

Sarah: Yes, but that's not the point, Thomas. If he did it once, he can surely do it again. How many more people have to die because he was brought back? His time is over. He should not exist in your world anymore.

Tommy: I can't not bring him back. I promised him if he'd help me, I'd help him.

Sarah: He's unstable, Mr. Dawkins. How long do you think it will be until he tries to kill one of you?

Tommy looks down in thought, not saying anything.

Sarah: I'm sorry. I know you all cared for him…in some form anyway. But he cannot come back.

She takes a moment to wait for a response, but Tommy still says nothing.

Sarah: Please…let me be the last one he took.

She places a dagger into his lap. Tommy looks up, but finds her gone. He looks around him, then takes off out of sight. After he's gone, Sarah appears again, watching in the direction he went. She smiles.

Sarah: Such a simpleton. I do love the Chosen.

She morphs into Dolus, still smiling. He hears footsteps and his smile widens. He morphs quickly into Tate, just as Tate himself enters the tunnel.

Dolus: Oi. You there.

Tate jumps and sees him, then rolls his eyes and ignores him.

Tate: Not you again. Shouldn't there be a rule that you can't show up unless I'm in my own body?

Dolus: It's your mind. If you don't want to see me, don't hallucinate.

Tate: If you'll excuse me, I have a body to get back and a girlfriend to bitch out.

He starts to walk away, but Dolus speaks to him.

Dolus: Well you can't get your body back until Tommy gets his, can you? Shame you don't know a thing about this protection spell on him.

Tate turns around.

Tate: What're you on about?

Dolus: I might know how you can break the spell.

Tate: If you know how to break the spell, then I know how to break the spell. It's my mind after all.

Dolus: Well maybe this is your mind coming up with a stunning conclusion.

Tate: (pause) I'm listening.

Dolus holds up what appears to be the contract Tommy signed with Max.

Dolus: Remember the fine print?

Tate's brows furrow as he starts to get the idea.

Dolus: Let's say for a moment that he signed on for more than he bargained for…considering Max helped bring K'Heshma back. In addition to not being able to harm Max, he also signed off his body as property of K'Heshma…so legally, he can't get it back.

Tate: So how do I break the spell then?

Dolus: Easy. Break the contract. Remember, the contract meant that both parties had to keep their end of the deal.

Tate: Max is dead. He can't break the deal.

Dolus: No, but the party involved is The Order of Hades…and associates.

Tate: And how exactly are they going to break the contract?

Dolus: Well, their end of the deal involved saving and preserving Chuck Freeman, am I right? So theoretically, if they undo what they did…

Tate: You mean make him a vegetable again.

Dolus: Exactly. And what do you know? Freeman himself happens to be in this very maze. I think you already had a run-in with him…He was getting awfully cozy with Lori, don't you think?

Tate's jaw tenses in anger. Dolus disappears and reappears behind him.

Dolus: He deserves whatever he gets. Get K'Heshma to break the deal, and you get your body and your girlfriend back.

Tate: (nods) Yeah. I will. One question though.

He turns around to face Dolus, looking suspicious.

Tate: Who the hell are you?

Dolus smirks.

Dolus: You're smarter than I thought. I stand by what I said, though…The contract is the key.

His smile widens and he disappears out of sight.

Scene: Another Tunnel

Holden is walking down the tunnel, brushing off his jacket.

Holden: Just great. That's why I never help people: You always end up messing up the jacket when you get thrown into a wall. And to think I could be partying right now.

Just as he turns a corner toward another tunnel, he runs into Tommy. Tommy looks surprised and puts his hands up.

Tommy: Whoa, hey, look, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you because I'm not really what I look like, so just hear me out.

Holden puts on a smug look and folds his arms.

Holden: That's why I love ya, Tommy: you're such a drama queen.

Tommy furrows his brows and puts his hands down, pointing to Holden.

Tommy: You know who I am?

Holden: Well let's see: Tall, jockular type, fantastic chin dimple…yeah, I think I recognized you.

Tommy: Wait wait wait, I look like me to you?

Holden: Is it just me, or has everyone here taken crazy pills today?

Tommy: Just answer the question. I look like myself to you?

Holden: Yeah, why wouldn't you?

Tommy: Well…Heh. That's a good question. I'm actually dead right now.

Holden: (raises an eyebrow) Okay…

Tommy: I mean, I'm obviously not that dead yet, but my body is in the maze somewhere and I've got to get it back. I've borrowed some demon's body until I can get back in my own.

Holden: Eh, it happens.

Tommy: So why can you see me when everyone else sees a demon?

Holden: Tommy, I've been trying to convince you since the time we met that we're connected. Now that we're both Chosen, it just furthers my point.

Tommy: You're saying because we're both Chosen you can…sense me or something?

Holden: (smirks) See? It's like we have the same mind.

Tommy: I'm not saying you're right…but I might need your help.

Holden: You heroes are especially needy lately.

Tommy: I need to get my body away from K'Heshma somehow so she can't bring back her father in my body.

Holden: And the two of us are supposed to pull that off?

Tommy: Well I've actually got help with me. He's—

They hear the sound of a foot crunching on the ground and turn to see K'Heshma in the tunnel, sword in hand, eyes narrowed.

K'Heshma: I thought I smelled a half-breed.

Tommy, thinking quickly, hits Holden in the face. Holden backs up and holds his nose in surprise.

Tommy: Take that, you Chosen! I'm not going to let you ruin the great K'Heshma's plan.

K'Heshma cocks her head.

K'Heshma: You are defending me?

Holden gets the idea and plays along.

Holden: Oh yeah. Has me quaking in my boots.

Tommy: Yeah. So you'd better run away before you have to deal with her.

Tommy tries to look intimidating, emphasizing "run away." Holden gets the idea, but instead of running away, smiles.

Holden: No. Let's see what exactly this big bad demon is made of…I want to measure up the legendary K'Heshma.

Tommy's eyes widen and he shakes his head, nodding toward the exit. Holden walks confidently toward K'Heshma.

Holden: I met your brother Sathos back there, and I've gotta say, he threw in a lot of cheap shots. The old "take the enemy by the throat" routine. Doesn't that ever get old? How do you possibly get any good fights in if you just take everyone out with the same boring move?

K'Heshma slowly puts her sword toward Holden's throat. Holden rolls his eyes.

Holden: A sword? Really? Is that how you took out the last Chosen? If so, I'm embarrassed for my kind. Though technically speaking, I guess that means I'm just embarrassed for myself. But enough about me…I want to take you on. Fair fight, hand to hand. What do you say?

Holden holds out his hand. Tommy watches with bated breath. K'Heshma slowly lowers her sword, putting it back into her scabbard. She immediately throws a punch toward him and he wolfs out, dodging her fist with super speed. Tommy looks surprised. Holden clasps his paws behind his back and gives K'Heshma a look.

Holden: The biggest, baddest evil in town and that's your first shot in a fair fight? Boy must egg be on your face.

K'Heshma gives a small smirk back him before grabbing him by the arm and slashing at him with claws, ripping his shirt and jacket. He sighs and looks at his jacket.

Holden: Oh great.

K'Heshma takes his arm and snaps it back, causing a horrible crunching sound. He yells out in pain, suddenly taking the fight seriously. K'Heshma hits him hard in the face, sending him about twelve feet away. Holden looks up, his face bloody, as K'Heshma walks toward him.

K'Heshma: You dare try to make a fool out of the great K'Heshma? I ruled your ancestors, and you are but a pale image of a true werewolf warrior. Death will a sweet release for you.

She lifts up her sword and gets ready to strike when Tommy tackles her. Holden watches with wide eyes.

Tommy: Run, Holden! Now!

Holden hesitates.

Tommy: C'mon. You said you're so good at it; prove it.

Tommy gives Holden a small smile and Holden returns it, nodding and standing up, racing away. K'Heshma flings Tommy off of her and looks at him with anger. She steps closer to him, overshadowing him.

K'Heshma: And now I will end you.

Tommy: Not this time.

He dodges her as she reaches toward him and hits her in the gut, giving him enough time to run away.

Scene: Another Tunnel

Merton, Lori, Becky, and Chuck search through the tunnels. Chuck approaches Lori.

Chuck: Look, if you guys need some time, I'll understand.

Lori: No. We've got get Tommy's body back…besides, if Merton is right and they are trying to resurrect something, then we need to stop the ritual.

Becky: Yeah, if we don't get killed like Tommy.

Lori: No one else is getting killed.

Merton: Your word isn't exactly reassuring.

Lori: Just trust me, okay? I can't let anyone else die...so I'll figure something out. Even if it's the last thing I—

A trapdoor suddenly opens and Lori, Merton, and Becky fall inside, screaming.

Scene: Tunnel

Tate is walking again, looking angry.

Tate: I let him go for two minutes and now I can't bloody find him. I can't keep track of the Chosen anymore.

He turns a corner and Tommy runs into him.

Tate: Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you? The damn ritual could very well be done by now. You'd better have a damn good excuse for leaving me behind.

Tommy: I found Sathos and got him to take me to my body. I couldn't try to take it with K'Heshma, Sathos, and Malefica around.

Tate: But they think we're allies now, right?

Tommy: Well, they did…up until I had to rescue Holden and now K'Heshma wants to kill me.

Tate's face turns to anger.

Tate: Well now we're both screwed, aren't we? Fat lot of good you are!

Tommy: I'm trying here! Look, if you break the spell protecting my body, we shouldn't even have to steal it.

Tate: Yeah, and shortly after you're resurrected you'll be killed by the three demons in the room.

Tommy: We'll have to distract them somehow. Did you find out anything about the spell?

Tate: (pause) Yeah, I did.

Tommy: And?

Tate: And your body is legally property of K'Heshma courtesy of Max's contract with you.

Tommy: What? I signed that last year!

Tate: And yet somehow a deal with the devil is binding and long term.

Tommy: I can't believe this! What do we do now?

Tate: If the contract is broken, all of it becomes null and void. The Order of Hades and associates had to preserve and restore Chuck Freeman…so if they undo it, they break their end of the deal.

Tommy: Wait a second, you're saying they have to make Chuck brain-damaged again?

Tate: In a nutshell, yeah. Fancy that, Chuck's here helping Lori, Becky, and Merton.

Tommy: Now wait a second, I can't do that. Not after everything that happened. I can't betray Chuck.

Tate: Yes you can, and you will if you want to come back.

Tommy looks at Tate, worried at the look on his face.

Tommy: He's still a human, Tate. I don't let humans get hurt.

He gives Tate a warning look and Tate glares.

Tate: So what? You're going to let us both rot because you don't want Chuck to get all pissy at you again? Well la-dee-frickin'-da! I'm not going back to Limbo.

Tommy folds his arms. Tate sighs.

Tate: Look, I don't want this anymore than you do…but the world is at stake here.

Tommy thinks hard.

Tommy: Fine. But I'm talking to him first. I want him to know what the stakes are here.

He starts to walk away.

Tate: And what am I supposed to be doing?

Tommy: Start thinking up a distraction.

Tommy walks away. Cut to another tunnel as Tommy walks down it.

Voice: Do you see what I mean?

Tommy jumps and turns around to see Dolus-as-Sarah.

Dolus: He doesn't care if Mr. Freeman is killed, as long as he gets back. If the fact that he is insane and unstable wasn't present before, surely you get the sense that the difference between right and wrong is slightly skewed in his view?

Tommy: Parks, I've got a lot of stuff to worry about right now.

Dolus: Yes, so you'd better make your decision quickly. Heed my advice: If he is resurrected, people will die.

Dolus looks at him seriously and disappears.

Scene: Tunnel

Chuck gets on his hands and knees to look down the trapdoor the others fell into.

Chuck: Yo! Are you guys okay? (pause) Baxter! Dingle!

Becky: (muffled) We're okay!

Cut to the bottom, where the three of them get up. They are in a dirt pit with close walls.

Lori: Well, at least there weren't spikes at the bottom.

Chuck: Hang on; I'll get you guys out!

He reaches toward his belt and takes out his grappling hook. He's suddenly hit from the side and falls over, dropping it a few feet away.

Merton: What's going on up there?

Chuck looks to see who attacked him, but finds no one there. He hears breathing and slowly looks up, coming face-to-face with a bat-like creature that is hanging upside down. It screeches and he screams, backing up. It starts to fly toward him and his eyes widen as he turns and runs away. He makes his way down a few tunnels, dodging the creature as it reaches toward him. As he runs, grabs what looks like a tape-recorder from his belt. It has many buttons and controls not seen on normal tape-recorders. He pushes a few buttons and holds up the device, which emits a high-pitched screech. The bat recoils in pain as Chuck pulls out a gun and shoots, hitting it with a net. He turns off the recorder and catches his breath, smirking.

Chuck: Knew that would come in handy.

Suddenly, someone steps up behind him. He turns around in surprise and sees Tommy.

Tommy: Chuck, we need to talk. Don't—

Chuck: Demon!

He reaches for his belt, but Tommy grabs him by the arms, holding them behind his back.

Tommy: Chuck, it's me! It's Tommy!

He lets Chuck go and Chuck turns around, taking a step back.

Chuck: Oh yeah, nice try. And I'm the Queen of England.

Tommy: No really, it's me. I'm just in a different body.

Chuck: (folds his arms) Okay, so say you are. Prove it.

Tommy: You told me that your mom left your family when we were at the gorge, just before Max showed up. And when he did, just before you fell…you told me you didn't want to die.

Chuck: (pause) How do you know about the gorge?

Tommy: I told you; I'm Tommy.

Chuck: Dawkins? But how?

Tommy: I got killed by K'Heshma and Izzy let me come back in another body so I can get my own body back before K'Heshma resurrects her father.

Chuck: Who's Izzy? Izzy Taylor?

Tommy: Yeah, that's the one. He's Death now.

Chuck: Izzy Taylor is Death.

Tommy: Yeah.

Chuck: Right. If he brought you back in this body, why can't he bring you back in your own?

Tommy: It's protected by a spell, so I can't go back into it until the spell is broken.

Chuck: So how can I help?

Tommy: Well, that's the thing…it involves the contract I signed to save you.

Chuck: How?

Tommy: Max had a thing about fine print. The contract kept me from harming the Order of Hades, and it also signed off my body as legal property of K'Heshma. So in order to break the contract, they have to break their end of the deal…and that means not helping you anymore.

Chuck: (pause) You mean they have to make me the way I was before?

Tommy: Look, I don't know what exactly they have to do, but if I don't come back, they bring back a demon that's ten times worse than they are and the world hasn't got a chance.

Chuck: (shakes his head) No. No. There's no way in hell that I'm going there again!

Tommy: If I can find some other way, I'll do it in a heartbeat, but there's a lot at stake here.

Chuck: You think you can ask me to be a brain-damaged freak again and then expect me to be okay with it?

Tommy: No. I don't…and I don't want you to get hurt. I just don't know what to do.

Chuck doesn't say anything for a while, shaking his head.

Chuck: I have to go.

He walks away, leaving Tommy alone.

Voice: It's a hard decision to make. Sacrificing one life to save many.

Tommy turns to see Dolus-as-Sarah standing still nearby, looking in the direction Chuck went.

Dolus: Especially the life of someone you care about.

Tommy: He's not gonna die. I won't let him.

Dolus: I'm not speaking about Chuck Freeman.

Tommy: Neither am I.

Dolus: Mr. Dawkins, lives are at stake.

Tommy: Sarah, I can't kill Tate. He's helped me out of a lot.

Dolus: And yet he still killed people.

Tommy: It's not like I can just stab him in the back like that. I mean, what would you do?

Dolus: I can't do much now; I'm dead.

He looks away from Tommy.

Tommy: (pause) I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you.

Dolus: You mean to save me from Tate Foreground. I wonder just how many people you couldn't save from him?

Tommy sighs, sitting down on a nearby rock.

Tommy: I don't know what to do.

Dolus: Don't know…or don't want to accept what you have to do?

He disappears and Tommy is once again left alone, thinking.

Scene: Pit

Merton, Lori, and Becky look up.

Becky: I hope he's okay.

Lori: Me too. (sigh) Now we don't have a way out.

Merton: Could be worse. As far as traps go, this is rather tame…

Becky: Yeah…where are the creatures or spikes or whatever?

They hear a rumble sound and furrow their brows, looking around. They see they see the walls starting to slowly close in. Their eyes widen.

Lori: Oh no.

Merton: I had to jinx it with the "could be worse" comment, didn't I?

Becky: Way to go, freaker!

They start to search the pit desperately.

Merton: Do you guys see anything to grip onto?

Lori: No. The wall is flat.

They back into the center and toward each other as the walls continue to close, all looking afraid.

Becky: This is it.

Merton: Lori, Becky…before we die, I just wanted to let you guys know that it was an honor working with you.

Lori: I always knew we'd go out fighting. Tommy would be proud.

She gives the other two a small smile and they all hold hands.

Voice: That's another thing about you hero types. You're always so ready to die, as long as you get to go bravely and valiantly.

They all look up in surprise and see Holden looking down at them.

Merton: Holden!

Holden flashes them a brilliant smile.

Holden: I'll tell you something though: If I'm not in your wills after this is over, I'll be sorely disappointed.

He wraps the grappling hook onto a nearby rock and drops the rope down to the others. They smile and start to climb up. Becky is first, and Holden extends his good hand to her. She grabs his hand and wraps her other hand around his neck as he pulls her up. They don't notice as the grappling hook starts to loosen. Holden helps Merton next. Lori is a little farther behind. The walls are getting extremely close.

Becky: Hurry up!

Merton: C'mon, Lori!

The grappling hook suddenly comes loose and Lori falls, screaming. Before she can hit the ground, she suddenly stops. Holden has the rope by his good hand, but struggles to keep her held. Merton and Becky see him and rush over, helping him pull Lori up just as the walls close. She looks back with wide eyes and Merton rushes toward her.

Merton: Are you okay?

Lori: Yeah, I'm fine.

She looks toward Holden, who gives another smile.

Holden: And you didn't think I'd pull through.

Lori: So who hit you in the face with a ton of bricks?

Holden: That's cute. Skipping all the banter though, I've got some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want first?

Becky: The good news.

Holden: Figures. Tommy is alive.

Merton: What?

Holden: Well, technically speaking he's still dead, but assuming this all goes according to plan, he'll be alive again in the near future. He's here in another body and trying to stop K'Heshma from resurrecting her father.

Merton: (smiles) I knew Tommy would pull through!

The three of them smile and hug each other.

Lori: Wait, what's the bad news then?

Holden: We have to get his body away from three powerful demons.

The other three look at each other for a moment, but seem to agree.

Lori: Lead the way, Holden.

Holden's smile widens.

Scene: Tunnel

Tate is walking down the tunnel in frustration.

Tate: "Find a way to distract them, Tate." That pompous ass. He's lucky I'm even here.

He suddenly stops to find a gun in his face, held by Chuck.

Chuck: Don't move. I'll shoot.

Tate: Oh bloody hell! You again!

Chuck: Do I know you?

Tate: Don't imagine you do. Listen, I can see you're busy, so if you'll excuse me…

He starts to leave, but Chuck keeps in the gun in place.

Chuck: You aren't going to try to kill me?

Tate: No, and I'm the least of your worries.

Chuck: What should I be worried about then?

They hear the sound of something landing and turn to see Sathos nearby. Both of them back away in fear.

Chuck: Oh.

Tate studies Sathos and his face seems to turn to anger.

Tate: You son of a bitch. She really did it.

Sathos says nothing, stepping closer to them.

Tate: That's my body.

He angrily starts forward, but Chuck rushes in front of him and toward Sathos.

Chuck: Hey, you! Ugly! Why don't you take on me?

Sathos cocks his head and looks at Chuck with blood red eyes. Chuck gulps in fear, but stays in place. Sathos looks at Tate and his eyes narrow. He looks back down at Chuck and flings him easily to the side, hitting the wall. Sathos steps closer to Tate.

Sathos: Another one. I grow tired of useless half-breeds making their way inside this maze.

Tate sets his jaw.

Scene: Center of Maze

Malefica continues to chant and K'Heshma stands over Tommy's body. A wind swirls around the room and electricity seems to spark throughout the room.

K'Heshma: The time is almost here.

She starts to smile. At one of the entrances to the room, Holden, Becky, Merton, and Lori watch, hiding from sight.

Lori: We have to do something quick.

Scene: Tunnel

Sathos grabs Tate by the throat and lifts him up. Tate's eyes widen. The camera cuts to nearby, where Chuck groans and rubs his head. He looks down at his hand, which has a small gash on it and is glowing slightly green. He furrows his brows.

Chuck: I'm okay.

Scene: Center of Maze

The electricity sparks throughout the room and the chanting grows louder.

K'Heshma: Yes! Come to me, Father!

Tommy's hand suddenly twitches. Cut to the others watching from the tunnel.

Lori: (quietly) Did you see that? He moved.

Becky: But the ritual isn't even finished.

Merton: It isn't the demon.

Becky: What? What is it then?

Merton: (smiles) It's Tommy.

Cut back to the altar. Tommy's eyes open and he sits up. K'Heshma cocks her head.

K'Heshma: You aren't Father.

Tommy: And your brother just broke your contract.

His eyes glow green and he hits K'Heshma in the face, sending her back a few steps.

Tommy: Guess you didn't protect Chuck Freeman well enough.

K'Heshma: Fool! I will destroy you!

She hits Tommy hard and he falls over to the other side of the altar. He looks up with a bloody lip. The others suddenly rush in.

Lori: Hey, demon-breath! Why don't you get bent?

K'Heshma turns toward them in anger, spreading out her wings.

Merton: Well, we got her attention away from Tommy. Now what?

Holden: (smiles) Run.

He takes off, grabbing Becky by the hand and taking her with him. Lori and Merton back away, but look toward Tommy.

Tommy: Go, guys! I'm right behind you!

They nod.

Merton: Good to have you back, Tommy.

He smiles and Tommy smiles back, just before the two of them take off. K'Heshma turns around in anger, only to find Tommy gone. She shrieks in anger, making an unearthly sound.

Scene: Tunnel

Sathos hears the shriek and looks away from Tate. Chuck stands up, looking around in fear. He takes off.

Tate: Oh great! Just leave me, thanks!

Sathos drops him to the ground.

Sathos: K'Heshma.

He starts to walk away when he is grabbed by the ankle. He looks down to see Tate, his hand glowing blue. Suddenly, the room flashes and Tate goes from appearing as the demon to appearing as himself. Sathos cocks his head.

Sathos: You. But you're just a human.

Tate: And a damn fine one.

He clenches his teeth and a huge amount of energy seems to blast from him and into Sathos. Sathos shrieks and falls to the ground. Tate yells out and lets go, catching his breath. He hears footsteps and sees Tommy entering the tunnel.

Tate: Tommy…you got your body back.

Tommy: (smiles) Yeah. It worked.

Tate returns the smile weakly. Tommy holds out his hand and pulls Tate up.

Tommy: What did you do to him?

Tate: I managed to stun him temporarily. It's too much energy for this body to cope with though…anything more would've killed me. Now let's hurry and get my body back before he's able to move again.

He looks down at Sathos.

Tate: (smiles) And that's why you don't mess with—

He suddenly yells out and gasps, going quiet. His eyes widen and his mouth falls open in shock. The camera pans around to reveal a dagger sticking out of his back, Tommy holding onto the hilt. Tate staggers and turns around, looking confused.

Tommy: Tate, I'm so sorry. I had to.

Tate tries to say something, but blood chokes out of his mouth. He looks at Tommy for the longest time before falling down. Tommy stands there in silence, and Tate lies motionless.

Scene: Cave, Entrance

Lori, Holden, Merton, Becky, and Chuck stand at the entrance.

Becky: Any sign of him?

Merton: There he is!

They see Tommy approaching from inside. Lori rushes toward him and hugs him. He smiles.

Lori: You have to stop dying, Tommy.

Tommy: Old habits are hard to break.

The others approach as well, smiling. Merton and Becky also hug Tommy. He sees Chuck and they shake hands.

Chuck: Well, I didn't end up in a coma after all.

Tommy: Yeah, maybe the contract was little broader than I thought. (pause) Thanks, by the way.

Chuck: Anytime, Dawkins.

Tommy turns toward Holden, who holds out his arms. Tommy holds out his hand instead, and Holden shakes it.

Tommy: Never thought I'd see the day you came to my rescue.

Holden: I expected to be fully repaid.

Tommy: Of course. How's the arm feel?

Holden: Like it was run over by a truck.

Tommy: Ow. I know the post-battle injuries feeling.

Holden: (smiles) Makes ya feel alive.

Merton: Not to be rude, but I think we should all get out of here before three seriously pissed off demons show up.

Tommy: Right. Let's get out of here.

They all turn and leave. Tommy stops and turns around to look at the cave for a moment before following the others. As soon as they've left, Malefica steps out of the cave and watches them. Dolus appears beside her.

Malefica: The ritual was stopped.

Dolus: And now K'Heshma and Sathos are alone.

A small smile creeps onto Malefica's face.

Malefica: Just like we planned.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed, and that you'll leave a detailed review as always! Thanks!


	25. The Boy Next Door

The Boy Next Door

By: Obscurus Lupa

Stormy- Yeah, the amount of characters was hard for ME to keep track of, plus with Stacey recuperating she probably wouldn't be much help. And I love Dolus. :) Thanks for the review!

Animefan- Thanks for the awesome review, as always. I was surprised that you grew so fond of Sarah- but I'm glad you liked even the unlikeable characters. And Tate has a very short fuse, you know. ;) It's been mentioned before, but Dolus can get into people's heads…That's how he manipulates them, by using their thoughts and fears against them, so he has a tendency of knowing people's dirty little secrets.

**Tommy v.o.: Since we'd foiled K'Heshma's plan to resurrect her father, things had gotten quiet as far as big bads were concerned. Chuck went back to New York, alive and in one piece, and Holden had disappeared again. After saving the world, the one thing I wanted to do was see my girlfriend…**

Scene: Hospital Room 

_Stacey sits in a hospital bed, looking out of the window solemnly. The cuts on her are cleaned and healing and her hair remains missing. The door opens and she slowly looks over to see Tommy at the door, a bouquet of flowers in hand._

Tommy: I brought you these.

He holds them up and smiles, and Stacey gives a fake, almost non-existent smile in return before turning back toward the window. Tommy approaches and sets the flowers down on the table beside her.

Tommy: How're you feeling today?

Stacey: Fine.

_They sit in silence._

Tommy: The uh, the doctors said you can be released today as soon as your parents signed some paperwork.

Stacey doesn't say anything, just stares out of the window. Tommy looks at her sadly, reaching toward her in comfort. He touches her arm and she gasps and pulls away, looking toward him. Tommy pulls back in surprise.

Stacey: Sorry, I just—I'm sorry…

She looks down and grows less tense.

Tommy: Hey.

Stacey looks up at him.

Tommy: You know I'm here for you. I love you, Stacey.

Stacey: I know.

Stacey pauses for a moment before averting her eyes again. She turns to her side to look out the window once more. Tommy sits there for a long time with no response, before standing up again.

Tommy: I'll be nearby if you need me for anything. Anything at all, I'll be there.

She doesn't say anything and her turns and slowly walks away, shutting the door behind him.

Scene: Hallway

Tommy enters the hallway from Stacey's room. While he's shutting the door and not paying attention, someone speaks.

Voice: So here's a brilliant idea.

Tommy turns in surprise to see Holden leaning against the vending machine, his arm in a sling and his face badly bruised. Tommy stops.

Holden: They decide to make Snickers bars one-fourth the size they were and repackage them. Naturally people don't want to eat something so small, so they slap on the words "fun-sized" and all of a sudden it's like we're being treated because they're smaller. But the question I've gotta ask you is: Is it really all that "fun-sized"?

Tommy: Holden, I thought you left after the maze.

Holden: I did.

Tommy: (pause) And?

Holden: I came back.

Tommy: Because…?

Holden: Well, see the thing is, I'd been thinking about what I said to you, about associating with heroes…and it suddenly occurred to me that I'm being slowly converted to the other side, and I can't have any of that. While I may not be the notorious "Muhlenberg werewolf" anymore, I still have a reputation to uphold.

Tommy: So then what are you doing here?

Holden: I'm staying in Pleasantville

Tommy: (pause) You're what?

Holden: I'm staying, for a while at least And this isn't about hero business, so don't think I'm staying to help you, because I'm not. The thing is, Tommy, I like it here…nice town, fairly decent population, relatively cheap bars…Also, I need some time to recuperate after our trip down the maze from hell.

Tommy: So why are you telling me this if you aren't going to help me?

Holden: Exactly. I don't want you getting any wrong ideas just because I'm nearby.

Tommy: You're still afraid of K'Heshma, huh?

Holden: Aren't you?

Tommy looks away.

Holden: Listen, if things were different, sure, I'd help you out, but the thing is…I'm not used to getting the shit beat out of me, and it turns out I don't like it very much. Not to mention, you probably will recall the reason why you came here.

Tommy: Stacey.

Holden: If you associate with heroes…

Tommy: …you're going to lose something.

Holden: (smiles) Now you're getting it. Hey.

He tosses something at Tommy and he reaches out quickly to catch it. He see a fun-sized Snickers bar in his hands. Holden smirks as he walks away.

Holden: Smile, Tommy. It's worth it.

He walks away. Tommy shakes his head and rolls his eyes, putting the candy bar in his jacket and turning around. He quietly opens Stacey's door and looks in to check on her. Stacey is curled up quietly on the bed, tears in her eyes. Tommy doesn't say anything and just watches her with concern. He shuts the door without a sound. The camera pans down under the bed, where two orange eyes glow.

Scene: Front Desk

Stacey and her parents are at the front desk. Her mother and father are signing some papers and she stands quietly behind them. She now wears her normal clothes and a hat. Her demeanor is introverted and she looks distracted with other things. Holden walks by and sees her, stopping.

Holden: Digging the hat, Stacey.

Stacey is knocked out of her thoughts and looks up at Holden with surprise. He smiles. She looks down again without saying anything. He steps closer and continues to speak with her.

Holden: I wouldn't lie to you; the hat works. It's very 90's. I don't care what anyone says, it's a very underappreciated era. I'm still reeling after women stopped wearing the knee-high boots.

Stacey gives a small, almost unseen smile. Holden points to her.

Holden: I saw that.

Stacey looks up and her smile fades. Holden winks.

Holden: I won't tell anyone.

Stacey's parents turn to her.

Mrs. Hanson: Are you ready to go?

Stacey: Yeah, Mom.

Mr. And Mrs. Hanson start to lead her away. She looks back at Holden as he leans against the counter, her small smile returning. When she turns away, Holden notices a pair of orange eyes watching her from the ground, seemingly floating in space. They start to move, as if belonging to an invisible entity, and follow Stacey away. Holden furrows his brows. He looks around to see if anyone else saw, but no one is paying attention. He sighs in frustration and follows her.

Scene: Dingle Household, Night

The house is dark, and everyone is asleep. There is a storm outside. Cut to Becky's room, where she sleeps soundly. There is suddenly the loud crack of thunder and Becky gasps and sits up. She looks outside her window at the storm and sighs, relaxing. She looks at the clock, which reads 4:00 AM. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly gets out of bed.

Scene: Kitchen

Becky walks in and takes out a glass, walking to the sink and pouring herself some water. She takes a sip and starts to turn away when she looks outside the window at the house next door. She sees a figure dragging something heavy across the yard. Becky squints and leans closer. After a moment, she realizes that it looks like a body. Her eyes widen and she backs up, dropping the glass and smashing it on the floor.

Scene: The Lair

Becky rushes down the stairs and toward Merton's bed. He's cuddling a teddy bear close to him. She stops her panic for a moment and looks at the bear, looking confused and appalled. She shakes her head and pushes Merton, causing him to wake up groggily.

Merton: Becky, what—?

Becky: Our neighbor's a murderer.

Merton: Our neighbor's a what?

Becky: A psychopathic murderer! I woke up because of the lightning or whatever, and then I saw the freak outside, and he had a body, and I don't know what he's going to do with it but it's probably icky, nasty serial killer things.

Merton looks for the clock.

Merton: What time is it?

Becky: Forget about that, freaker. There's a killer next door!

Merton: Are you sure that you saw a body?

Becky: What do you mean?

Merton: Did it occur to you that he might have been taking out the trash?

Becky: At four o'clock in the morning?

Merton: Some people are early risers.

Becky: In the middle of a storm?

Merton: Some people are crazy.

Becky: Yeah, as in "I just killed a guy and I'm getting rid of the body" crazy!

Merton: Becky, I know you've been scared of storms since we were little. Sometimes people see things that aren't really there when they get frightened.

Becky looks at Merton incredulously.

Becky: I can't believe you, freaker! I'm not making this up! You're the one who likes all this weird stuff. I thought you'd be the one person who'd believe me.

Merton: Mr. Campbell has lived next door to us since we were kids. Did he ever seem like a killer to you?

Becky: (pause) Well, no, but—

Merton: Like I said, it's the storm.

Becky: But it's not.

Merton: I'll tell you what: Take some time to sleep on it. If you still feel the same way tomorrow, we'll investigate the house. And by we, I mean I'll tell Lori to.

Becky sighs, calming down a little bit.

Becky: Okay, fine. Maybe it was just the storm.

She turns around and walks away.

Scene: Hanson Household, Stacey's Room

Stacey is asleep in bed, tossing and turning. She makes noises in her sleep. The camera pans down as the orange eyes appear under her bed. The invisible entity appears to crawl onto the bed. As soon as the moonlight from the window hits the creature, it appears, but little of it is shown as it crawls toward Stacey's face. Stacey's brows furrow as it gets closer. It stops and her eyes open. Her eyes immediately widen and she screams. The camera cuts to show a bony red creature, with demonic features. It has small horns, a long tail, and a gaunt face, with the same glowing eyes. It has many rows of sharp teeth and walks on all fours with clawed feet. Stacey starts to scream again when the creature covers her mouth. She tries to scream more, but no sound comes out. Her eyes fill with fear and start to well up with tears. The creature leans in closer, saliva dripping from its mouth. Suddenly, the window smashes and Holden comes tumbling to the floor. He grabs the creature and pulls it from Stacey, holding it in the air. Stacey sits up in surprise and fear. Holden struggles to hold the creature as it wriggles and screeches. It finally kicks him with its long back legs and pushes itself away, landing on the dark floor of the room and disappearing outside of the moonlight. Holden and Stacey look at the floor.

Holden: Where the hell did it go?

Stacey sees it on the window sill and gasps. Holden turns around as it hisses, crawling outside and disappearing again. He runs toward the window and sees nothing outside.

Holden: Well great. Figures the most non-threatening demon would get away from me. No problem; I'm not a stranger to irony.

Stacey: Is—Is it gone?

Holden: For now. I had a feeling when I met you that you were the damsel in distress type considering your boyfriend, but I've gotta say, this demons going after you thing? It's getting ridiculous.

Stacey cautiously gets out of bed, clearly shaken. Holden continues to look outside.

Stacey: What was it?

Holden: Pfft, beats me. What am I, an expert on demons just because I happen to be a werewolf? It's not like I studied all of them.

Stacey: What were you doing here?

Holden: Not following you home, if that's what you mean. I've got better things to do than after attractive cheerleaders. I just happened to be nearby and hear you scream.

Stacey: (pause) You think I'm attractive?

Holden doesn't turn around, thinking nothing of it.

Holden: Of course I do, and I'm not just saying that because it makes Tommy mad.

Stacey: I just thought…because…

She looks down at herself, but doesn't finish. She takes a step forward and accidentally steps onto a piece of broken glass from the window with her bare foot.

Stacey: Ow!

She steps back and Holden turns around.

Holden: Oh yeah, don't step on the glass.

Stacey looks him in the eyes, but looks away.

Holden: How's the foot? Are you okay?

Stacey: Yeah. I'm okay.

She notices his hand held out to her and looks up at him smiling.

Holden: Then lets go find an expert.

She hesitates, but slowly puts her cut-up hand into his.

Scene: State U, Library

Tommy and Merton sit at a table, books and papers in front of them. Tommy rubs his eyes and sighs, letting his head fall to the tabletop.

Tommy: There's no way I'm getting all of this done in time.

Merton: Well, you did stay up all night patrolling.

Tommy lifts his head again.

Tommy: And that's my fault?

Merton: It's our curse as good guys. Sometimes battling evil interferes with schoolwork.

Tommy: Yeah, I noticed you got a full night of sleep.

Merton: Not exactly. Becky woke me up because she thinks our neighbor killed someone.

Tommy: What?

Merton: She got scared by the storm and thought she saw something. It was probably paranoia.

Tommy: Aren't you usually the paranoid one?

Merton: It's not being paranoid if someone is actually after you. Remember, usually when I think a monster is trying to kill me, I'm right. Besides, I see everyday things like vampires and werewolves. How likely is it that our neighbor is a murderer?

Tommy shrugs and nods in agreement.

Merton: Besides, Becky's probably forgotten about the whole thing by now.

Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior

Becky hides behind some bushes, looking into the neighbor's window.

Becky: C'mon, I know you're hiding something…

She sees movement inside and squints. She leans closer. Mr. Campbell is inside, lighting candles. He moves out of sight. Becky shifts, but sees nothing. Cautiously, she steps into the other yard and toward the window. She sees Mr. Campbell again, his back turned toward her. He reaches toward the back of his head. Becky squints again, pressing her hands against the glass. Mr. Campbell grabs his hair and starts to pull, his skin peeling off like a suit. The skin falls down, and his body is scaly and green. Becky's mouth falls open and she leans even closer. Suddenly, Mr. Campbell turns around, revealing him to be a lizard-like creature with sharp teeth. He looks directly at Becky and she gasps, falling backward. Mr. Campbell starts toward her and she scrambles to get up, running back in to her house and slamming the door shut. Inside, she leans against the door with wide eyes.

Becky: Oh my god. Our neighbor's a lizard.

Scene: Unknown

Holden, Stacey, and an unknown woman are in a swanky apartment, spacious and elegantly decorated, clearly rented by someone very rich. The woman with them is older, about in her early thirties, but quite pretty with brown hair and a silk robe. A cigarette is in one manicured hand and an open brown book is in the other. Stacey is seated on a stool near the kitchen island and Holden leans against the island next to her, looking comfortable. The woman approaches them with the book.

Woman: Took me a hell of a time finding it, but there ya go.

She shows the book to Holden, who takes it from her. Stacey looks over Holden's shoulder.

Holden: Huh. You sure this is it?

Woman: Well I've only been around for 200 years, but…I think I have what you're looking for, if you catch my drift.

She eyes Holden up and down. He flashes her a smirk.

Holden: Always.

Stacey: You're 200 years old?

The woman smiles and winks.

Woman: I've had some work done.

Holden: (looking at the book) This looks like our little friend…Plenk demon.

He holds up the book higher for Stacey to see. Inside, there is a sketching that looks like the demon from the bedroom.

Holden: Tiny thing, got a big kick…and it can only be seen in moonlight.

Woman: It also kills its victims by inserting a proboscis through the nostrils and sucking out the brain. Quite a charmer, this one.

Stacey: That thing wanted to suck out my brain.

Holden pats her on the back.

Holden: The paranormal is fun, ain't it?

Stacey: But why me?

Woman: Who knows? Plenk demons pick their victims at random. If it thinks it can get to your brain, it'll try it.

Holden: And now to the fun part: What do I kill it with and in how many ways?

Woman: Anything that'll slice and dice'll do. I'm sure you can find a…formidable weapon.

Holden: Oh, you know me too well.

Woman: The trick isn't killing it…it's catching it. Grabbing it once is lucky, catching it again is damned near impossible.

Holden: Impossible is just a word for quitters and people who don't like a challenge. Personally, I want to kill it just to prove that I can. Oh, and I enjoy giving smug looks, even to demons.

Stacey: How would you find it? I mean…it won't come after me again, right?

The woman looks at Stacey and smiles.

Woman: Oh darling, you're so naïve. I love it. Holden, you sure know how to pick them nowadays.

Holden: What can I say? It was love at first sight. I couldn't resist another redhead.

Woman: She's a redhead?

Holden: Well, when she had hair. Listen, babe, I hate to research and run, but I'm dying for a good kill.

Woman: Sounds like it's been a long time for you. Maybe you're getting…rusty.

Holden: Me? Never. But I'm sure you could teach me a few new tricks since the last time I saw you.

Woman: Maybe I could show you tonight.

Holden winks.

Holden: You know how to find me.

He leads Stacey toward the door.

Holden: C'mon, babe.

Woman: Call me.

Holden smiles again and the two of them leave.

Scene: Building, Exterior

Holden and Stacey exit the building and continue walking down the road.

Holden: You wouldn't know where to find any weapons, would you? Wait, never mind, Merton's got his endless supply. Where does he find all of those things, by the way? I don't think there's a medieval weapons shop in Pleasantville, considering the location.

Stacey: Sorry, but…who was that?

Holden: Who? Her?

He looks back at the building.

Holden: Her name's Catherine. She and I go way back, back to when I first became a werewolf. She's somewhat of a demon expert, mostly because she's dated most of them.

Stacey: And she's 200 years old?

Holden: And she looks fantastic, doesn't she?

Stacey: So what is she? A demon? A vampire?

Holden: (shrugs) Never thought to ask. Hey, let me know if you get attacked by an invisible creature while we're on our way, just so I'm informed.

Stacey: But the book said Plenk demons usually attack at night, didn't it?

Holden: So? It's not like we were reading the Gospel. Old tomes have a lot of inconsistencies. They also say that werewolves only transform under the full moon and, well, I can prove that wrong. By the way, I'd appreciate it if you don't mention what I'm doing here to Tommy. I'd rather he didn't think I was helping his little team or anything. And don't get any ideas yourself. Once this demon is gone, you're on your own. Don't get me wrong, I like you, I just don't have anything against a lot of demons either. I like to be fair in the playing field, you know.

Stacey: (pause) Thank you for helping me…it's good to know someone cares.

Holden: Of course I care. Humans aren't all that bad, once I get to know them. Even the ones I've eaten have been very kind to me before I mauled them to death.

Stacey: All that aside…It's nice to know that there are still heroes out there.

Holden: Hey.

He points at her to make sure she's paying attention, his face serious.

Holden: Firstly: Don't get too attached to me, because I'm leaving town as soon as I get healed from my spectacular beating, and secondly: I'm not a hero. That being understood, let's go and kick some demon ass.

Holden smiles again and walks away. Stacey gives a small smile and follows him.

Scene: State U, Exterior

Tommy, Merton, and Lori are walking across campus.

Lori: (stretching) It's so good to be out of class. I was falling asleep last hour.

Tommy: You too, huh?

Merton: Lori, you didn't go patrolling last night. Why are you so tired?

Lori: Tired? No, it was just boring. You'd think they'd come up with a more interesting way to teach us these lectures.

Merton: I, personally, thought my class's lecture was very interesting. Then again, I actually paid attention.

Tommy: By the way, Merton, did you get the notes for Robertson's class?

Merton: Yes I did. In fact, I took them myself.

Tommy gives Merton a look and Merton takes out a notebook, handing it to Tommy.

Tommy: I just want to make it through this year without having to worry about my classes. I've got enough problems with saving the world.

Becky suddenly rushes up to them, out of breath.

Becky: All right, Freakenstein, we are so talking.

She forcefully jerks Merton away from the group and out of sight. Lori and Tommy raise their eyebrows and look at each other. Cut to Becky and Merton.

Becky: Okay, so—

Merton: Rebecca Dingle, why aren't you in class, young lady?

Becky: I didn't go. I was checking out Mr. Campbell's house, right, and when I looked in—

Merton: You've been skipping again? I thought we discussed this with Mom and Dad. Not going to class means less driving privileges. You know the rules.

Becky: Forget high school, freaker, this is serious! Our neighbor is a lizard thing!

Merton: Beg pardon? Excuse me while I clear my ears; my hearing's not so well.

Becky: Yeah, that was exactly how I felt! Well, I mean, not really, I actually spoke like a human being would, but it was the same idea. He was in his house lighting candles when he suddenly takes off his skin and he's some scaly weird thing. I mean, since when do demons peel? That is so gross.

Merton: Becky…Come on. Mr. Campbell? We've known him since we were little.

Becky: That's it. I'm proving it to you right now. Let's go.

She takes Merton by the hand and drags him away again. Cut back to Tommy and Lori, who continue walking.

Lori: So how did things go with Stacey at the hospital?

Tommy: She checked out after I left. She was…okay, I guess.

Lori: Okay?

Tommy: I don't know; she was…different. What happened with Dolus had her pretty shaken up.

Lori: Well yeah, if I'd been tortured for five days in a bathroom I'd be pretty shaken up too. Is she going to be okay though?

Tommy: I think so. She was…quiet. It wasn't like her. It makes me worried.

Lori: Just give her time. She'll get better.

Tommy: No, I know she'll get better, I'm just worried that…Never mind.

Lori: No, what was it you were going to say?

Tommy: (pause) I just think that she won't want to be with me after all that's happened. It's my fault she got into this.

Lori: Tommy, she made a decision to be part of this on her own, just like the rest of us did. She can't blame you for getting caught in the crossfire.

Tommy: (pause) After everything that's happened to me and all the things I've done, she was the one thing that kept me grounded in reality. She's the only thing from my life before that I have left…and I can't lose her.

Scene: The Park

Holden and Stacey are still walking, with Holden in the lead.

Holden: The thing about demons is, most of them are all show. They get you worked up with their fancy tricks—"Oh look, I only appear in moonlight"—but once you take the smoke and mirrors away, what are you left with? No substance. At least I kept things fair. Very few demons realize that you don't need to add anything to be scary.

Stacey nods, simply listening to him.

Holden: Shame Tommy isn't here. Without someone to argue with, the conversation seems kind of empty…On the upside, I do get to hear myself talk more.

Stacey: You like to argue?

Holden: Well, debate. Right and wrong is all relative, you know. For example, in an argument between Tommy and myself, it's relatively safe to assume that I'm right.

Stacey laughs. Holden smiles.

Holden: That's what I like about you. You have a sense of humor. You need to teach your boyfriend about that.

Stacey starts to laugh when her phone rings. She jumps and answers it.

Stacey: Hello?

The camera splits to reveal Tommy on the other line.

Tommy: Hey, Stacey.

Stacey: (pause) Oh. Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: I, uh…I just wanted to call and make sure you were doing okay.

Stacey: Yeah, I'm fine.

Tommy: Are you sure? Because I can be there to see you if you need anything.

Stacey: Really, I don't need anything, Tommy…

They sit in long, awkward silence.

Tommy: All right, so…I guess I'll let you get back to…whatever it is you were doing.

Stacey: Yeah.

Tommy: I love you, Stacey.

Stacey: (pause) Yeah, same to you.

They both hang up. Stacey sees Holden walking away, not paying attention to her. She rushes to catch up.

Stacey: So, um…How are you going to catch this demon?

Holden: I was thinking of using my hands.

Stacey: Yeah, but Catherine said it was hard to catch it.

Holden: If I believed everything I heard about a demon, I'd be holed up underground in a bomb shelter. Relax, Stacey.

He puts a hand on her shoulder. She starts to flinch back, but stops herself. Holden doesn't notice.

Holden: Now try and keep up.

He smiles and starts to jog away. Stacey stays behind in confusion, but smiles and runs to catch up with him.

Scene: Campbell House, Exterior

Becky and Merton are at the window at the side of the house. They see no one inside.

Merton: Becky, remind me what we're supposed to be seeing here.

Becky: Well he's not in there right now, but once he is, you're going to see like, freakapalooza.

Merton rolls his eyes and rests his head on his hand.

Voice: Well hi.

They jump and turn to see Mr. Campbell behind them, looking like a normal old man. The two of them stand up. Becky's eyes are wide.

Becky: Mr. Campbell!

Mr. Campbell: Becky, Merton…what're you two kids doing in my yard?

Merton: I'm sorry, Mr. Campbell. Becky had this crazy idea that you killed someone.

Becky: It's not crazy, Merton! He didn't look like this earlier!

Mr. Campbell: Well I don't know about any murders, kids. I've been baking all day…Say, would you like some cookies?

Merton: (smiles) Boy, would I!

Becky: Merton, no!

Merton: Becky, for the last time: Mr. Campbell is not a giant, murdering lizard creature.

Scene: Campbell House, Basement

Becky and Merton are tied to an altar while a lizard-like Mr. Campbell lights candles.

Becky: Good going, idiot!

Merton: Well how was I supposed to know?

Becky: Uh, I told you!

Merton: Okay, I'm sorry: I misjudged the situation slightly. Let's focus on getting out now and argue about whose fault this is later.

Mr. Campbell: I wouldn't be trying to escape, kids. None of the other sacrifices that tried to escape made it past the door.

Becky: Sacrifices?

Mr. Campbell: (nods) I have to stay in this body somehow…So around every full moon I sacrifice three humans and use their blood to keep this suit from breaking up.

Merton: I don't understand. We've known you since we were little and you always seemed so kindly, hardly a sacrificing lizard-demon.

Mr. Campbell: Oh, I'm not really your neighbor. I killed him six months ago and took his skin.

Merton & Becky: Ew!

Becky: Okay seriously, I do not want to be a sacrifice here. Why does everyone want to use me as their sacrifice? Do I have some big sign over my head that says "Sacrificeable"?

Merton: Maybe all the monsters get tired of hearing you complain.

Becky: Oh yeah, that's funny, freaker.

They see Mr. Campbell start to sharpen a large dagger and they both look nervous.

Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior

It is getting dark outside. Holden and Stacey run toward the house. Holden slows down and walks toward the door to the lair. Stacey does the same, though she is catching her breath.

Holden: Now let's see how predictable Merton can be.

He looks at the mat outside and lifts it up, revealing a key underneath. He smiles and picks it up.

Holden: Where would I be without ya, Merton?

He starts to unlock the door.

Stacey: Wait a minute, you're just going to break in?

Holden: I'm using a key. Technically I'm trespassing.

Stacey: There are other ways of getting inside.

Holden: Such as?

Stacey: Knocking.

Holden: Yeah, right, like I'm going to _ask_ Merton for his weapons. He's a friend; he won't mind if I borrow one or two.

Stacey: And did it ever occur to you that he might be inside?

Holden: (shrugs) Nope. Let's go.

He opens the door and steps inside. Stacey follows him. The camera pans down to reveal a pair of orange eyes on the ground, following them inside.

Scene: The Lair

Holden and Stacey step inside.

Holden: What'd I tell you? Nothing to worry about. Though I have to say I'm genuinely surprised that Merton actually went somewhere.

He approaches the closet and opens the doors, looking over the weapons. He picks up a crossbow and inspects it.

Stacey: So what kind of weapon is going to get rid of the Plenk demon?

Holden: Like Catherine said, anything sharp and pointy. I've never used a crossbow before; it might be interesting to see if I can I actually hit something. Of course, it's me, so…yes.

He accidentally sets off the trigger and an arrow hits the bookshelf, breaking one of the jars. He shrugs and puts the crossbow back. Cut to the floor. The plenk demon stalks toward them. Cut back to Holden. He takes out a pair of nunchucks and lifts them up with a raised eyebrow. He looks toward Stacey.

Holden: What does he need these for? Honestly, does he even know how to use these? I mean, I understand him needing weapons to fight against "bad guys" and all that, but I'm not seeing Merton battling the forces of darkness with a pair of nunchucks.

Stacey laughs. Holden tosses the nunchucks to her and she catches them awkwardly. He continues to look through the weapons, taking out a dagger.

Stacey: This is kind of exciting…breaking into houses to fight a demon that's after me.

Holden: It's all about you, isn't it? You automatically assume that because I want to kill it I'm protecting you.

Stacey: Then why do you want to kill it?

Holden lifts up a sword and smiles, then looks at Stacey again.

Holden: Because it's fun.

They hear something get knocked over and turn to look at Merton's desk, where the phone is now on the floor.

Stacey: What was that?

Holden: Beats me.

Suddenly, something hits Stacey in the face, knocking her to the floor. She screams and struggles with an invisible force, rolling on the floor. She rolls toward the window and the moonlight hits her, revealing the Plenk demon on her face. Holden rushes toward them, holding up the sword. Stacey pushes the demon away from her face and sees Holden holding the sword up. He swings it down and she closes her eyes in fear. She opens them after a moment and sees the sword stopped inches from her face and the Plenk demon gone. Holden moves the sword and holds out a hand to her. She takes it and he helps her up.

Stacey: What happened?

Holden: I scared it away. Figures.

He looks toward the window and sees the Plenk demon creeping away. Holden smiles.

Holden: And there he is.

He runs out the door. Stacey looks around her and then follows.

Scene: Campbell House, Basement

Mr. Campbell approaches Merton and Becky with the dagger.

Merton: S-So, you're a lizard creature, what's that like?

Mr. Campbell: You're the first sacrifice who's bothered to ask.

Merton: Well, y-you aren't going to get anywhere being rude.

Mr. Campbell: The chatty ones usually get their throats cut first. I just like to work with quiet, that's all. But feel free to scream.

He lifts up the dagger and Merton and Becky both give high-pitched screams. Just then, the window breaks and a wolf-out Holden jumps inside, sword in hand. He looks toward the floor.

Holden: Okay, where'd he go?

Merton: Holden?

He looks up and sees Merton and Becky.

Holden: Merton! Becky! Good to see you.

Becky: Thank god you're here. Get us—

Holden: Hold that thought.

He strikes at the ground with the sword and the sound of claws can be heard on the ground.

Holden: Damn. I missed.

Stacey carefully climbs inside. She sees Mr. Campbell and screams. He hisses and starts toward her with the dagger. Holden tries to hit the Plenk demon again, missing. He sighs in frustration and throws the sword to the side. He sees Mr. Campbell approaching and grabs Stacey, moving her to the side. He spots the dagger and grins, taking it from Mr. Campbell easily and kicking him away.

Holden: Hey thanks.

Mr. Campbell hisses and Holden holds out his paw.

Holden: Sh.

Mr. Campbell goes quiet in confusion. Everyone else is quiet. Holden hears claws again and spins around, throwing a dagger at the wall near Stacey's head. It sticks to the wall and the sound of shrieking can be heard as the Plenk demon appears, now dead and pinned to the wall. Stacey looks beside her with wide eyes. Becky and Merton look impressed.

Merton: That was…so cool!

Holden: Yeah it was, wasn't it?

He smiles and takes the dagger out of the wall. It is now covered in orange goop. He hands it back to Mr. Campbell.

Holden: There ya go. Continue.

Mr. Campbell looks confused, but starts toward Merton and Becky again. The two of them look scared again.

Merton: Uh, Holden? What're you doing?

Holden: Oh come on, you can handle this one, can't you?

Becky: If you don't help us, I'm coming back to haunt you, you jerk!

Holden: There's no need for harsh words. Have a little faith, Becky.

He approaches Mr. Campbell and snaps his neck. The creature falls to the ground. Holden dusts off his paws.

Holden: Happy now?

He smiles again.

Holden: Now, who's up for a drink?

He lifts up his paw. Becky and Merton exchange a look. Holden approaches them and breaks their restraints.

Becky: Thanks for not believing me, freaker.

Merton: Rather than go into whose fault this was, I'll just say that I've been wrong before.

Becky: Whatever. Besides, even if you did believe me, you probably would've chickened out anyway.

Merton: I would not! (pause) Okay, maybe I would, but I would do so with dignity.

Becky: Yeah right. C'mon, freaker, let's go home.

She turns to Holden.

Becky: Thanks for saving us, by the way.

Holden: Don't get used to it. This is precious partying time I'm using up.

Becky rolls her eyes and walks away.

Merton: I'm gonna follow the girl.

He points and follows, leaving Holden and Stacey alone. Stacey quietly approaches him.

Stacey: Thanks, um…for saving me.

Holden: Like I said, it's not always about you.

Stacey: Still, you didn't have to, but you protected me anyway…even if you didn't mean to.

Holden: Oh, I meant to. The world needs a few more redheads in it. I'm not saying I don't like you as a person, I just find you attractive.

Stacey looks surprised, giving a small smile. Holden gives another grin as she suddenly grabs him, pulling him into a kiss. He starts to enjoy it for a moment, but grabs her by the shoulders, pushing her away.

Holden: Not that I didn't enjoy that, but what was that all about?

Stacey: I wanted to thank you for everything.

Holden: Well, to an outsider, it would appear that you were making out with me.

Stacey: Yeah. I was.

Holden: Granted, I am handsome and many women would love to have me, but thank-yous don't always come with lips.

Stacey: (pause) Well maybe it was more than that.

Holden: No it wasn't.

Stacey: (pause) What?

Holden: I won't get into the dramatics of it, but you and me? It ain't happening.

Stacey: I thought that…because of everything…

Holden: What, because I smiled at you and called you pretty? No offense, Stacey, but that's a casual greeting to a lot of women for me. Now I meant what I said, but I wasn't looking for a relationship. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe you've already got yourself a boyfriend. Unless of course you were looking for something else from me, but I never really took you for that kind of girl…

Stacey: No, I wasn't—I mean, Tommy and I…I used to love him.

Holden: "I used to, maybe I thought I did, oh the spark has gone away"…blah blah blah, everyone gets to the stage of their relationship where they get bored and wonder if maybe there's someone better out there. You find the new guy who gives you a few looks and does you a few favors and you think just because something is different that it's better.

Stacey: But what if it is?

She suddenly hears her phone ring and jumps.

Holden: Well who's the one calling you?

She looks at her phone to see Tommy's number.

Holden: Hey, I'm just here for a few days to get myself back into shape so I can _leave_. If I stayed in Pleasantville, I'd end up bragging about my glory days and settling down somewhere. If something else decides to attack you, if the world is about to end…it's Tommy who's going to be there for you. Also, he has that fantastic chin dimple girls seem to go crazy for.

Stacey looks down at the floor in thought.

Holden: Stacey.

She looks up at him again.

Holden: Don't overlook him for the new guy, because in the end, he's the Chosen…and I'm the substitute. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a party to get to. Catch you later, Stace.

He winks and leaves. Stacey looks thoughtful, then answers her phone.

Stacey: Hi, Tommy.

Tommy: Hey, Stacey. I was just at the store and…you know, I thought of you, so…I mean, I know you said you were okay, but I wanted to do something nice for you, so I got you some ice cream. I wasn't sure if you liked French vanilla or regular vanilla better, so I just got you both. I hope that's okay.

Stacey: It's perfect.

Tommy: So I'll come over to your house then?

Stacey: Okay.

Tommy: See you soon.

Stacey: Tommy?

Tommy: Yeah?

Stacey looks in the direction Holden went, then looks away and smiles, a wide, genuine smile.

Stacey: I love you.

A/N: Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Please leave me a detailed review, folks! Have a happy and safe Halloween. :)


	26. Knives

Knives

By: Obscurus Lupa

Stormy- Glad you liked the chapter. :) It's nice to write something practical every once in a while.

McPherson- I'm sneaky in my writing ways. ;) If you know what I'm going to do I'm getting too predictable.

Animefan- Hope your day got better, and thanks for writing a review even when you felt not-so-good. I actually saw Disturbia after I posted that chapter, ha. And the detail was really because I actually knew what I wanted that demon to look like, but I've been working on the description thing a little bit. And I can be nothing short of complimented by being compared to Doctor Who because I LOVE THAT SHOW. I thought you would like my little nod to where the gang gets their weapons too. ;)

A/N: Keep these reviews coming, folks! I'm glad to hear what you think about these chapters, the good and the bad. Hope you like this latest installment.

_Scene: Street_

_Tommy is walking down the street at night. He notices Lori ahead of him, dressed in black. He approaches her._

Tommy: Hey Lori…What's up? You look like you're dressed for a funeral.

_Lori looks at him as if he's stupid._

Lori: Tommy, where do you think you are?

_Tommy suddenly realizes they are both in the cemetery. He looks confused. A priest reads as a coffin is lowered into the ground, but Lori and Tommy are the only other people present._

Tommy: Huh. There should be more people here…

Lori: Nobody knows he's dead.

_Tommy looks at the gravestone, which reads Tate Foreground. Tommy nods._

Tommy: Oh yeah. I forgot.

Lori: Funny how easy it was for you.

Tommy: Yeah…Listen, I should go. I have to save the world and all that.

Lori: Aren't you forgetting something?

_He turns back toward her to see her holding out a bloody dagger to him, the same one from Many Happy Returns (Part Three). He suddenly realizes he's holding the dagger in his own hands and drops it in __surprise, his eyes wide. The dagger sticks into the ground above the grave, which is now filled in. He looks at Lori._

Tommy: That's not mine.

Lori: Are you sure?

_Scene: __State U, Dorm_

_Tommy wakes up, looking at his clock. He sighs and falls back onto the bed, looking at the ceiling._

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_Tommy is walking across the lawn, greeting people as he passes. He notices Stacey nearby, wearing a wig and not being as social, but seeming more cheerful than before. Tommy smiles and approaches her from behind. He puts his hands behind his back, leaning close to her._

Tommy: So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?

_Stacey jumps and turns around in surprise. She sees Tommy and smiles, going along with him._

Stacey: Maybe the girl is going to her history class for makeup work.

Tommy: Sounds dangerous. I think I should escort her to her destination.

_He offers his arm to her, which she takes._

Stacey: Why thank you, kind sir.

_They walk together._

Stacey: Lori mentioned that you went into the maze again…the one that held the Lumen Stone. I didn't get to hear why, but I'm really curious.

Tommy: Oh! Well, I died, so—

Stacey: Again?

Tommy: Yeah, K'Heshma stabbed me. She was going to use my body to resurrect her father, so I ended up using a demon's body to get my own back. Lori, Becky, Chuck, and Holden came to rescue Merton and me.

Stacey: Holden helped?

Tommy: I know, I was surprised too.

Stacey: That would explain what happened to his face. I take it that K'Heshma wasn't killed?

Tommy: No. Merton and I did make it out though, obviously.

Stacey: (pause) You were killed and Merton wasn't?

Tommy: Huh?

Stacey: Merton didn't die?

Tommy: No…

Stacey: Why?

Tommy: Why what?

Stacey: Well K'Heshma took him to the maze too, right? So why didn't she kill him?

Tommy: (furrows brows) That's a good question. I didn't even think about that.

_Scene: The Gorge_

_K'Heshma__ sits at the ends of the gorge, looking across it at the town. __Sathos__ approaches her._

Sathos: What are you doing?

K'Heshma: Watching…Thinking. Every light out there represents one more human being, existing…and none of them know of us anymore.

Sathos: Soon our names will be on the lips of every creature on this planet. Have you discovered the location of the last piece of the urn?

K'Heshma: It is near to being ours. Be patient.

_She stands up, looking at him for the first time._

K'Heshma: Sathos…What will be your first act as ruler of this planet again?

Sathos: I will kill the Chosen, and the humans will have no hope.

K'Heshma: (pause) He saved you from death.

_Sathos__ glances at __K'Heshma__, giving her a look for a moment before looking out at the gorge._

Sathos: It was a disgusting show of mercy. I would sooner die than accept his help. And you? What will be your first act?

_K'Heshma__ steps closer to the edge, looking at the town again._

K'Heshma: I will put fear back into their hearts.

_She takes in the sight for a moment before flying away._

Voice: Leave it to K'Heshma to gloss over her faults.

_Sathos__ doesn't look beside him as __Dolus__ steps up next to him, his hands behind his back._

Dolus: She should be looking for the last piece of the urn, but instead…she's thinking about humans and their existence. If I were you, I'd be worried.

Sathos: I do not worry. It is a human emotion I have no use for.

Dolus: Then tell me this: If you have no use for human emotions…why is K'Heshma suddenly putting them on display?

_Sathos__ says nothing. __Dolus__ steps to his other side, leaning in close to him._

Dolus: You must be curious as to why she didn't kill that human in the maze…She had plenty of opportunities to do so. Once upon a time, she wouldn't hesitate to wipe him off of this planet. In my opinion…she's becoming quite human herself.

Sathos: If that is the case…she will not survive long enough to rule this planet.

_Sathos__ walks away. __Malefica__ steps out of the darkness and stops beside __Dolus_

Malefica: Indeed.

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_Merton sits at a table outside, reading a book. Tommy jogs over to him._

Tommy: Hey, Merton!

_Merton is knocked out of his thoughts and looks behind him, smiling._

Merton: Hey, Tommy. What's up?

_Tommy stops and sets his bag down on the table. He leans on both hands._

Tommy: Have you found out anything else about K'Heshma?

Merton: I know as much as you do. It's hard to find out information about a demon who ruled the world when "man was young." Why?

Tommy: Stacey just mentioned something that made me curious…

Merton: What?

Tommy: K'Heshma took you to the maze, right?

Merton: Yeah.

Tommy: Why?

Merton: (pause) I don't know, to take me hostage, or…

Tommy: Why would she need a hostage? She'd already killed me.

Merton: (in thought) Good point...

Tommy: So why didn't she kill you on the spot?

Merton: Well, I did technically save her life from that cave-in on our first trip to the maze. Maybe she figured she owed me one.

_Tommy sighs and sits down._

Tommy: This is bugging me. She's got to be planning something. But what's so important about you?

Merton: Gee, thanks.

Tommy: You know what I mean. I'm the Chosen, and you're…

Merton: …the sidekick?

Tommy: No. You're Merton. But you don't have any powers or anything, so what would she need you alive for?

Merton: Who knows? Maybe she had a cousin she wanted to resurrect once she got some more of your blood. Luckily you got your body back before she could resurrect _anyone_.

Tommy: That would've been bad.

Merton: It's weird that Sathos wasn't around for the ritual though. Maybe he didn't get along with daddy.

_Tommy shifts his eyes away._

Tommy: Yeah, heh.

_He looks at Merton again._

Tommy: I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later?

Merton: Sure.

_Tommy smiles and leaves.__ As he's walking away, Lori approaches him._

Lori: Hey, wolf boy.

Tommy: Hey. Been a while since I've heard that one.

Lori: Well, I thought I'd try it out again. This is the first time in a while that things have been relaxed enough for nicknames.

Tommy: That's true. I'm not used to the world not being in peril.

Lori: It's peril-less, even.

_Tommy smiles, but goes back into thought. Lori leans to look at him._

Lori: Something on your mind?

Tommy: This is gonna sound weird, but I had a hypothetical question.

Lori: Shoot.

Tommy: Say that someone had the chance to come back from the dead... And you had the choice of letting them live or letting them stay dead, but you didn't know if they'd come back as a good person or as a coldblooded killer…Would you let them live?

Lori: What brings _that_ up?

Tommy: I, uh, I was just watching a movie and it made me think of it. So what would you do?

Lori: Hypothetically?

_Tommy nods._

Lori: I'd just think of what a certain wolf boy would do.

_Sh__e smiles._

Lori: You'd make the right decision.

_She nudges him playfully.__ Tommy looks down again, __giving a fake grin. Lori doesn't notice, as she spots a newspaper on top of a nearby trash bin and picks it up. She looks at the front page with furrowed brows._

Lori: Check out what was stolen from the museum last night.

_Tommy looks at the newspaper._

Tommy: The Eye of Melgesh…

Lori: This is bad.

Tommy: But what's the Eye of Melgesh?

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton holds up a big blue book as he sits at his desk. He sets the book down, revealing Lori and Tommy behind him._

Merton: According to this, The Eye of Melgesh is a ruby, one of many pieces of the Urn of Melgesh, forged by—

Tommy: Let me guess, Melgesh?

Merton: Exactly. He was a demon who believed humans were meant to serve demons.

Tommy: And if his urn is pieced together, what does that do?

Lori: Whoever pieced it together has the power to control humans completely.

Tommy: (eyes widen) Then some guy is out there trying to piece this thing together.

Lori: I'll give you three guesses as to who _I_ think it is.

Tommy: K'Heshma.

Merton: Lori, how did you know what the Eye of Melgesh was?

Lori: What, you think I never remember anything I read when we're researching?

_Merton nods._

Tommy: So let me get this right…all of this is for a piece of pottery?

Merton: Yes, Tommy, if that's how you want to sum up an ancient demonic urn.

Tommy: Okay, so we've just got one problem.

Merton: What's that?

Tommy: How're we going to get this thing back from K'Heshma?

Merton: Clearly she doesn't have all the parts, or we would be under her control by now. I think if we can figure out what the missing pieces are and get to them before she does, we should be able to figure something out. I'll keep researching tonight and see what I can find.

Tommy: Let me know when you find out what we need.

Merton: Well, you guys could always, I don't know, _help_ with the research…

Lori: (checks her watch) Gee, look at the time.

Tommy: (yawns) It's getting late.

Lori: We'd better go. Bye, Merton!

Tommy: See ya!

_They both exit hurriedly. Merton rolls his eyes._

_Scene: Street_

_As Tommy is walking back to the school, he notices __Dolus__ leaning against the park gazebo._

Dolus: Doing research on the Eye of Melgesh, huh?

_Tommy stops when he sees him, his jaw tensing in anger. He growls._

Dolus: Down boy. I've got some information for you.

Tommy: Oh yeah? Is this information any more helpful than any other tips you've given us?

Dolus: I helped you find the Lumen Stone, didn't I?

Tommy: And then you got Lori to destroy it.

Dolus: You're just picky. I said I'd help you find it; I didn't say it would be in one piece.

Tommy: Go to hell.

Dolus: You're taking this a bit personally, don't you think?

Tommy: Let's see, you almost got my best friend killed and you tortured my girlfriend. Sound a bit personal to you?

Dolus: You're speaking to me like you're still a hero.

Tommy: What is that supposed to mean?

Dolus: Rumor has it that you aren't playing for the good guys anymore…or was that someone else who killed Tate Foreground?

Tommy: K'Heshma killed Tate.

Dolus: (smiles) Did she now?

_Tommy looks away._

Tommy: Just get to the point before I test how fast you can teleport out of here.

Dolus: K'Heshma has all of the pieces of the Urn of Melgesh…all except the Eye of Melgesh.

Tommy: She didn't steal it?

Dolus: No. I know where it is too.

Tommy: Where?

_Dolus__ holds out a __piece of paper__ to Tommy. Tommy hesitantly takes it, looking at __Dolus__ suspiciously._

Tommy: What's the catch?

Dolus: There isn't one. Just get the Eye of Melgesh.

Tommy: Why do you want _me_ to have it?

Dolus: (smirks) Don't think every demon is on K'Heshma's side.

_He disappears.__ Tommy looks at the __paper__ then walks off screen._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton is researching online._

Merton: Urn of Melgesh, Urn of Melgesh…This would be a lot easier if half of these results weren't x-rated websites…

_Dolus__ suddenly appears in the room and Merton jumps, his eyes wide. He stands up._

Merton: Dolus.

_He picks up the telephone threateningly._

Merton: Stay back. I'll have you know I have Tommy's number on speed dial.

Dolus: I'm not here to torture you. That would be too easy for me…Knowing your luck, another demon will finish you off soon anyway.

Merton: What do you want then?

Dolus: I want to help you.

Merton: And why would you want to do that?

Dolus: I have my reasons. Before another demon comes along and impales you, I have something for you. Call it a gift.

_He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a red ruby, holding it up and smiling._

Dolus: Look what I've got.

_Merton's brows furrow._

Merton: The Eye of Melgesh.

_He tosses it to Merton, who clumsily catches it._

Dolus: Good job. You did a better job catching that than you did with the Lumen Stone. Maybe there's hope for you yet.

_He disappears, leaving a surprised Merton._

_Scene: __Emmerson__ Woods, Clearing_

_K'Heshma__ is sharpening her sword by a fire. __Malefica__ is nearby, reading a large tome. __Sathos__ sits across from __K'Heshma__, watching her through the fire._

Sathos: That human. Do you care for him?

_K'Heshma__ looks up at __him sharply, looking angry._

K'Heshma: No.

Sathos: But you let him live.

K'Heshma: I grow tired of this subject. The human was nothing. I would have killed him had other matters not been more important.

Sathos: You were not like this before your death…Maybe you have been living among humans for too long.

_K'Heshma__ stands to her feet, spreading out her wings threateningly._

K'Heshma: How dare you question me? I gave you life again! I provided you a vessel with which to live, and how do you thank me?

_She lashes out, clawing __Sathos's__ face. He looks at her with contempt, his face now bloodied. They stand in silence for a moment. __Sathos__ finally turns away i__n silence, flying out of fight. __Malefica__ watches the two of them quietly._

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_Merton and Lori stand under a tree. Merton holds out the Eye of __Melgesh_

Lori: He just gave it to you?

Merton: It seems to be the real thing…Then again, I'm not really an expert in ancient jewels. I don't know why Dolus was so quick to give it to me.

Lori: It can't be any good reason. I'd be careful.

Merton: I will be. I've just got to figure out somewhere to hide it where K'Heshma can't get to it.

Lori: Are you sure we can't just…I don't know, destroy it or something?

Merton: Lori, it's a ruby that fits onto an urn and controls humans through mystical forces. If it were as easy as "Let's smash it on a rock," it wouldn't be around anymore.

Lori: Okay, I get your point. But where do you hide something like that? K'Heshma can probably sense it or something.

Merton: I don't know. (checks his watch) Where is Tommy? I thought he was out of class now.

Lori: I haven't seen him today.

Merton: What? He didn't show up?

_Lori shrugs._

Merton: That's weird. I guess he's sick today.

Lori: Or he played hooky.

_Scene: Hotel_

_Tommy approaches the desk, where a bored-looking man with a mustache sits._

Tommy: Hi. I, uh, I was wondering if I could take a look at one of the rooms here.

Man: It's 45 a night.

Tommy: I don't actually need to check in, I just think I left something in one of the rooms.

Man: 45 a night.

_Tommy looks at the man, who is __serious__. Tommy sighs and takes out his wallet._

_Scene: Hotel Room_

_Tommy looks through the room anxiously, getting frustrated._

Tommy: C'mon, where'd you hide it…?

_He throws things to the floor in his search. Finally, he finds a note inside the desk drawer. It reads: The cemetery. Tommy sighs in anger._

Tommy: What? Now I'm going all the way back to where I started!

_He crumples up the paper and throws it toward the waste basket, but misses. His eyes glow in anger._

Voice: In a hurry, are we?

_Tommy turns around and sees __Dolus__ there._

Tommy: What was the point of sending me here if I'm just going back to Pleasantville?

Dolus: Because it's funny.

_Tommy growls._

Dolus: I'm a demon. Sue me. It just seems like you're taking this a little too seriously…

Tommy: Which part? You screwing me over or the ruby that controls humans?

Dolus: Oh. That. I just thought you were…you know, trying to make up for what you did.

Tommy: What?

Dolus: You know, you thought maybe if you got this right, it would make up for killing Tate. If you save enough people it makes up for it, right?

Tommy: You don't know me as well as you think you do. In fact, you don't know me at all.

Dolus: I know you played judge, jury, and executioner. (pause) I wonder if Tate would have killed anyone at all if he'd lived…or saved any lives, for that matter.

_Tommy looks away in guilt._

Tommy: I did what I had to.

Dolus: He was nineteen years old. Short life if you ask me, and I've had quite a long one. And don't forget that you didn't just kill him…you killed everyone that Sathos kills because he lives. The magnificent Chosen. I'm honored to be in your presence.

_He bows and disappears, leaving a guilty Tommy._

_Scene: __Emmerson__ Woods_

_Malefica__ is by the fire alone, continuing her reading. __Dolus__ appears before her._

Malefica: I'm growing impatient, Dolus.

Dolus: Relax. Our plans are already underway. The Chosen is out of the picture.

Malefica: And K'Heshma?

Dolus: I know what to do with her. I've given the Eye of Melgesh to the human.

Malefica: Are you sure this will work?

Dolus: Trust me. The human is the key.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton is on the phone, leaning against his desk._

Merton: Are sure Tommy never came in? Did he say where he was going? (pause) Can you tell him to call Merton when he comes back? Thanks.

_Merton hangs up the phone, his brows furrowed. He looks beside him, where the Eye of __Melgesh__ sits on the desk. He holds it up, inspecting it in thought._

Merton: Why would Dolus just give this to me?

_He hears a thud outside and looks up._

Merton: What was that?

_He only wonders a moment before the door is suddenly torn off of it__s hinges. Merton's eyes widen and he straightens up, backing as far as he can against the desk. __K'Heshma__ steps inside, throwing the door to the side. __Sathos__ follows behind her__. Merton's face turns to terror. __K'Heshma's__ eyes find the Eye of __Melgesh__ in Merton's hand._

K'Heshma: That is mine.

Merton: D'I-What-I-

_Merton is speechless in fear._

Sathos: Finally. A reason to kill him.

_They both step forward, but Merton suddenly gets a hold of himself. He holds out his hand and lifts up the stone._

Merton: I, uh-Stay back! One more move and I smash this thing!

K'Heshma: The Eye of Melgesh cannot be destroyed by human hands. It is ancient and powerful.

Merton: Has it ever been destroyed before?

K'Heshma: No.

Merton: Then do you really want me to test it?

_The two of them stay in place._

K'Heshma: Give us the stone.

Merton: Uh, no.

_K'Heshma__ steps forward. Merton's look of confidence flickers. __K'Heshma__ cocks her head._

K'Heshma: Your face falters. Are you sure of yourself?

Merton: I mean it. I'll break it.

Sathos: Good. Then we can destroy you.

_K'Heshma__ suddenly darts forward, grabbing Merton by the throat and slamming him against the desk. __He drops the stone to the floor. His face contorts in pain._

K'Heshma: Now where is your confidence?

_Sathos__ picks up the stone. He looks toward __K'Heshma_

Sathos: We have the stone. Now kill him.

K'Heshma: We have what we want. We will go now.

_She lets go of Merton's throat and starts to turn away when __Sathos__ grabs her by the arm._

Sathos: No. You will kill him now.

K'Heshma: Are you giving me orders?

Sathos: No. I am giving you one. Kill the human.

K'Heshma: How dare you?

Sathos: When we reign once more, we will have no use for the Chosen or his consorts. We will kill them all. Now destroy this one.

K'Heshma: I will not, and you will stand down.

Sathos: Not this time. If you are the demon you once were…show me.

K'Heshma: He is nothing!

Sathos: Then reduce him to nothing!

K'Heshma: Stand down.

Sathos: Kill him!

K'Heshma: NO!

_She grabs __Sathos__ by the throat this time._

K'Heshma: You will not question me again.

_She lets him go._

K'Heshma: Now return to our whereabouts and wait for my instruction there.

_They stare each other down with hatred before __Sathos__ leaves. __K'Heshma__ looks back at Merton, who watches her with confusion._

Merton: Why did you save me?

K'Heshma: Do not think my letting you live was mercy.

_She approaches Merton, who looks afraid._

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior, Later_

_Lori approaches the door to the lair. She sees that the door is no longer there and furrows her brows. She cautiously approaches._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Lori steps inside and scans the place._

Lori: Merton? What's going on?

_She hears groaning and spies Merton sitting on the floor, propped up against his damaged desk. He looks badly beaten and bruised. Lori rushes toward him with concern, stooping down beside him._

Lori: Oh my god, Merton, what happened?

Merton: K'Heshma. She's got the Eye of Melgesh.

_Scene: __Emmerson__ Woods_

_K'Heshma__Sathos__, and __Malefica__ stand in the clearing. __K'Heshma__ has the Urn of __Melgesh__ set up on a large tree stump. The urn looks old and worn, seemingly pieced together like a jigsaw puzzle. __K'Heshma__ holds up the Eye of __Melgesh_

K'Heshma: And now, the reign of the great K'Heshma and Sathos will begin once more!

_She places the stone on the urn and it suddenly glows._

_Scene: Cemetery_

_The cemetery is empty and quiet. Tommy walks on screen, searching the place._

**Tommy ****v.o****.: I don't know why I was thinking about what happened in the maze so much. I did what I had to. For some reason, though, what ****Dolus**** said really stuck with me…and that bothered me more than anything.**

_He notices a note stuck to a tombstone and picks it up. It reads one word: Gotcha. Tommy looks worried. He hears footsteps and looks up, seeing a large group of people walking in one direction. The __people seem in a trance, unaware of their surroundings. Tommy looks around him, finding people everywhere, all going in the same direction._

Tommy: Oh no.

_Scene: __Emmerson__ Woods_

_A crowd of people walks toward __K'Heshma__Sathos__, and __Malefica__K'Heshma__ holds the urn._

K'Heshma: Stop.

_The crowd stops. She waits, taking her time._

K'Heshma: This is the face of your new ruler. We have summoned only a fraction of you to demonstrate our power, but soon…the world will be ours.

_Sathos__ eyes her silently. Cut to the bushes. Tommy hides behind them, watching the scene from between the people in front of him. He only catches glimpses of the demons. He spots the urn on __K'Heshma's__ hand. He scans the crowd. Becky, Stacey, Lori, and Merton are among them, their faces blank._

Tommy: (quietly) I've got to get that urn somehow…

_Cut to __Malefica__ and __Sathos__, who stand behind __K'Heshma__ She pays no attention to them. __Malefica__ spots Merton in the crowd._

Malefica: I see the human lives.

Sathos: She would not kill him.

Malefica: He is an ally of the Chosen.

Sathos: Yes. And he will come.

Malefica: No. He is…disposed of at the moment.

_Sathos__ looks at her._

Sathos: What do you know?

Malefica: He will not stop us…but I would not worry about him. It is the human you must fear. He holds power over her.

_Sathos__ looks at Merton again._

Malefica: You must kill him.

_Sathos__ leaves her side. __Dolus__ appears beside __Malefica_

Dolus: It's almost showtime.

_Malefica__ says nothing, only smiling. Cut to __Sathos__as he __steps up beside __K'Heshma__. She looks at him and gives a small smile, holding out the urn to him. He takes the urn in his hands and holds it __up. He watches it for a moment. His eyes suddenly snap toward the crowd._

Sathos: As ruler of this world, I command all things…and I will summon only one.

_He points toward Merton._

Sathos: Human. Step forward.

_Merton approaches from the crowd, stepping before the demons. __K'Heshma__ looks at __Sathos__ with anger. Tommy starts to come out of the bushes, but stops himself, looking worried._

K'Heshma: What are you doing?

Sathos: We control all of mankind…There is nothing to stop us now, and nothing to stop you from killing him. Now do so.

K'Heshma: No.

Sathos: Then I will.

_Sathos__ steps toward him, when __K'Heshma__ suddenly tackles __Sathos__ to the ground, knocking the urn out of his hands and sending it rolling to the ground. The two kick and scratch at each other on the ground. __Sathos__ gets on top, pinning her to the ground. __Dolus__ appears next to them, leaning against a tree._

Dolus: What'd I tell you, Sathos? She's become too human.

K'Heshma: Will you listen to him, Sathos? He brought my destruction!

Sathos: Perhaps rightfully so.

K'Heshma: How dare you? I am your sister! We are blood kin!

Sathos: You are tainted now.

_K'Heshma__ kicks him off and stands to her feet. She reaches toward her scabbard, but finds her sword gone. She looks up to see __Sathos__ in front of her, suddenly running her through with her own sword. Her eyes widen and she looks into __Sathos's__ eyes. He stays silent and his face is emotionless. __K'Heshma's__ expression is a mix of confusion and fear._

K'Heshma: Sathos…

_She reaches toward him, touching his face with a bloody hand as she slowly falls to the ground. __Sathos__ watches her for a moment. Tommy watches all of this, his face shocked. __Sathos__ looks at the crowd._

Sathos: She was weak…and all who are weak must perish. You are ruled only by the great Sathos now...and I command who lives or dies.

_He steps toward Merton._

Sathos: The weak must perish.

_He lifts his tail menacingly__. Cut to Tommy._

Tommy: Not this time. I'm not letting someone else die.

_Tommy jumps out__, tackling __Sathos__ to the ground. The two __part__ and Tommy gets on all fours. __Sathos__ sees him and hisses._

Sathos: Chosen.

_They suddenly hear laughter and the both of them look to the right. __Malefica__ steps toward them, holding the Urn of __Melgesh_

Malefica: The carnage…It amuses me. I think I will keep it when I rule.

_She grabs onto the sword that sticks out of __K'Heshma's__ chest. She recites an unknown language, her eyes glowing blue and the blood on the sword suddenly glowing. The light from the sword seems to flow into her, illuminating her body. Tommy and __Sathos__ watch in silence, both of them shocked. The light fades away and __Malefica__ stands before them, her eyes now red. __She has a pair of giant, silver wings and a long tail. __She smiles. _

Malefica: To think that you played along with my plans, Sathos…It was much too easy.

Sathos: Malefica, what is this?

Malefica: Do you think I resurrected K'Heshma because I wished to serve her again? Another long period of servitude? My time is now…but I needed power to rule. I needed hers. However, I couldn't acquire her power while she inhabited those…impure bodies, sharing herself with human souls. I needed only her. And now…I have those powers. And I rule.

_Dolus__ appears behind her._

Malefica: And perhaps he will share part of the world with me.

Dolus: She made a good offer.

Sathos: Foolish servant! You will die slowly and painfully!

_He rushes toward __Malefica__who punches him __quickly__ and hard, sending him into a tree and knocking him unconscious. Tommy's eyes are wide and his mouth is open. __Malefica__ turns to the crowd._

Malefica: Humans! You are all mine!

_Tommy looks beside him for a split moment and spots something on the ground._

Tommy: I hope this works.

_He reaches beside him and picks up a rock, chucking it at __Malefica__. It hits the urn, breaking it into many pieces. The whole crowd suddenly seems out of its trance and everyone looks around them in confusion. They see __Malefica__ and __Dolus__ and screaming, running around in panic._

Malefica: No! Stay! I am your commander!

_Dolus__ looks disgusted._

Dolus: I'm out of here.

_He disappears. __Tommy smiles and stands up, rushing into the crowd. He spots a confused Merton and grabs him by the shoulders._

Merton: What happened?

Tommy: I did it! I destroyed that urn thing!

_Lori, Stacey, and Becky approach them._

Stacey: What's happening? Where are we?

Lori: The Urn of Melgesh?

Tommy: As good as gone.

Malefica: You!

_They turn to see __Malefica_

Malefica: You ruined everything!

_She flings people out of the way as if they're rag dolls, making her way toward the gang._

Becky: Is that Malefiwhatever?

Tommy: Yeah. You guys might want to run.

_They all back away to a safe distance as __Malefica__ approaches Tommy. Tommy folds his arms._

Tommy: Well. Looks like you didn't get to rule the world after all.

Malefica: All in good time, Chosen.

_She kicks Tommy __hard in the chest and sends him about sixty feet back. He hits the ground in pain._

Stacey: Tommy!

_The others rush toward him. He looks up at __Malefica_

Malefica: You won't die yet. I will look into your eyes as you bow to me.

_She turns away, flying into the distance._

Lori: Tommy, can you get up?

Tommy: Yeah, I think I-

_He winces and lays back down again._

Tommy: I think she broke a couple of ribs.

Becky: What happened to her? Why did she look like that?

Tommy: She's got K'Heshma's power now.

_His face contorts in pain and his head falls back again._

**Tommy ****v.o****.: Everything was different now. I had a new enemy to face…and things were about to get a lot harder.**

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton is watching TV, eating a bowl of popcorn. He suddenly laughs out loud, pointing to the TV._

Merton: Oh, Sarah Michelle Gellar, I'm willing to forgive the CGI dog for your perfect comedic timing. You will never fail me.

_He hears a knock at the door and looks back, muting the TV and setting down the popcorn. He gets up and wipes his hands on his pants as he walks toward the door._

Merton: I'm coming! And if the pizza has anchovies on it this time, I'm sending it back.

_He takes out his wallet and starts to count his money as he opens the door. He looks up and his mouth falls open. He drops the wallet. __K'Heshma__ stands at the door, looking human except for her red eyes. She holds her chest, which is still bleeding. She leans against the door weakly._

K'Heshma: You wish to destroy Malefica. I wish to help you.

A/N: Well? Hopefully you all enjoyed this one!


	27. The First Move Part One

The First Move

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N- Don't forget to review, folks! Hope you all had a great Halloween. :)

Stormy- I'm happy you like K'Heshma! It's always nice to see a new character works. And that's why I love Dolus- You never really know what side he's on. ;) Thanks for reviewing!

Lorne the Host- I love your name. He's my favorite character on Angel. Anyway, I appreciate the effort you put into reading all of my seasons! I hope you continue to read and review and that I won't disappoint you. And Holden is around, he just wasn't around last chapter, ha.

Animefan- I missed your reviews. :D Don't worry about the lateness, my chapters take a long time to make anyway. I enjoyed your review, it's nice to see someone poke fun at my writing a little. That first scene totally reminded me of the Scrubs episode! It wasn't what I was intending, but that episode is one of my favorites.They stopped the "trying to resurrect dad" thing for a while to do the "trying to rule the human race" thing. :P Demons don't always have a one-track mind. And the urn controls humans, while the Lumen Stone weakens K'Heshma and Sathos. Two different magical artifacts. The pieces of the urn were scattered, so there's no reason to think anyone didn't try to piece it together before now, but K'Heshma was the first to succeed in finding all of the pieces. That, or she jacked it off of some other demon. As for piecing the Lumen Stone back together, not every artifact works that way…but in any case, it'd be incredibly difficult to find every piece of it, especially in a maze where there is something constantly trying to kill you. Plus it makes it harder for the heroes. If I told you what side Dolus was on, then he wouldn't be any fun anymore. ;) The name thing was a weird formatting thing- Sorry, that was Tommy tackled Sathos to save Merton's life- He couldn't go for the urn and let Merton get killed. And Malefica's non-involvement until this point (barring actually resurrecting K'Heshma) was deliberate, as I didn't want the fact that she was planning anything to be obvious. She didn't have any reason to act until Dolus got Sathos to stab K'Heshma.Thanks for the review! Glad to hear from ya.

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_Stacey sits under a tree on a stone bench, reading a book quietly. Tommy approaches behind her__, his hands behind his back._

Tommy: So I was walking in town today…

_Stacey jumps and turns around, but calms down when she sees Tommy._

Tommy: …and I saw a shop that made me think of you.

_He pulls a bouquet of flowers from behind him, offering them to Stacey. She smiles and takes them._

Stacey: This was unexpected. Is there any special occasion?

Tommy: Nope. Just you.

_He smiles and kisses her, then sits down beside her. __When he sits down, he winces and holds his __chest_

Stacey: Are you okay?

Tommy: Yeah, I'm just healing from a kick to the chest and two fractured ribs, thanks to our friend a couple nights ago. I'll be okay.

_They sit in silence for a moment when Stacey suddenly laughs. Tommy looks confused._

Tommy: I don't really see what's so funny about it, but…

_Stacey shakes her head._

Stacey: No, it's not that. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about when we first started dating…I never got to have these kinds of moments with you because you were always so worried about me finding out you were a werewolf. We never talked about anything. Now it's like we're both…free.

Tommy: I know what you mean. I don't miss running out on you. Now all we have to worry about is demons.

_Stacey's smile fades a little and she looks down at the flowers in her lap. Tommy notices her look._

Tommy: Stacey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I wasn't thinking about what I was saying.

Stacey: It's okay. What happened with Dolus is in the past.

Tommy: Not for you.

_Stacey looks up and he eyes her with understanding. He puts an arm around her, holding her close in comfort._

Stacey: Thanks, Tommy.

Tommy: Let me make it up to you. We'll go to The Factory tomorrow, you and me. What do you say?

Stacey: You mean like a date?

Tommy: What else would it be?

Stacey: Well, I know what you meant, we just haven't been on a real date since what happened.

Tommy: (pause) Is that a problem?

Stacey: (pause) No, uh…No it's not. What time do you want to meet there?

Tommy: If you're not comfortable, we don't have to go out—

Stacey: No, I want to. Really. Is seven okay?

Tommy: Yeah.

_Stacey stands up._

Stacey: Okay. I'll see you then.

Tommy: I'll pick you up.

Stacey: Thanks, but I'll get a ride. Bye, Tommy.

_She smiles and kisses him on the cheek, walking away. Tommy watches her in thought when he hears a ringing. He takes his cell phone out of his pant pocket._

Tommy: Hello?

_The camera splits to reveal Merton in the lair at the other end, leaning against his desk._

Merton: Hey, Tommy, it's Merton.

Tommy: Hey, Merton. What's up?

Merton: Well, since you asked…I'm sitting at home watching an undisclosed movie last night, when I hear a knock at the door. I think it's the pizza I ordered, and much to my surprise, there's someone else at my door.

Tommy: And…?

Merton: You'll never guess who's at my house.

_Scene: The Lair_

_K'Heshma__ sits on Merton's bed, nursing her wound. Merton __hangs up the phone and folds his arms._

Merton: So…Being evil didn't work out for you, did it?

K'Heshma: I do not expect or ask that you think differently of me. I only wish to aid you in the destruction of Malefica.

Merton: And why should we trust you?

K'Heshma: Almost all of my power was drained by Malefica…I cannot destroy you or the Chosen, so I must destroy her. (looks at her wound) Believe me when I tell you that I want her dead.

Merton: Oh yeah, and about the power thing. If you're powerless, what makes you think we even need you?

K'Heshma: Not all of my powers were taken. If you are to fight Malefica, with her powers combined with mine…you will need nothing short of an army to stop her.

_Merton looks away in thought._

K'Heshma: My reign is over…I cannot have it back. I will not betray you.

_They look each other in the eyes. Merton steps closer, but keeps his arms folded._

Merton: Why didn't you kill me?

_K'Heshma__ pauses._

K'Heshma: Sathos questioned my authority. I could not back down. Your death was of no significance to our plans.

_Merton opens his mouth to speak when the door opens and Tommy steps inside. He stops when he sees __K'Heshma__, his jaw tightening._

Tommy: K'Heshma. I thought Sathos killed you.

K'Heshma: I lived.

Tommy: Let me rephrase that: I'm disappointed that Sathos didn't kill you.

Merton: Tommy, she's the only chance we have.

Tommy: Oh yeah? We'll see how long that lasts when she doesn't have a head.

_He takes a step forward and Merton stops him from continuing. Tommy stops, his eyes glowing as he growls._

Merton: Okay okay, down boy. I don't like this plan anymore than you do, but we need something that will help us or we don't stand a chance.

Tommy: How exactly is she supposed to help? As far as I'm concerned, we should just kill her right now.

Merton: Hello? She's sitting right there. (gestures)

Tommy: You know what? I really don't care.

Merton: Tommy, take a look at my face.

_He gestures to his bruises._

Merton: Does it look like I'm on the "Support K'Heshma" team?

_Tommy looks away._

Merton: You saw what Malefica did to Sathos. If you couldn't beat Sathos and she took him out, how do you expect to fight Malefica?

_Tommy thinks._

Tommy: Okay, I see your point. We can see if she can help us, but if she tries anything…she gets the axe.

_Tommy gives __K'Heshma__ and warning look, then glances at Merton before walking out._

_Scene: State U, Classroom_

_The class is full of college students, quietly filling out tests. A tall, stern-looking man with glasses and graying hair leans against the front desk with his arms folded, watching the students. The door flies open and Lori hurries inside, stopping suddenly when she sees the room is quiet. The students look up. Lori looks embarrassed. The teacher stops leaning against his desk._

Teacher: Well well. Isn't this a surprise. Decided to show up, did you, Ms. Baxter?

Lori: I'm so sorry I'm late, Mr. Hartman, I just didn't pay attention to the time and—

Mr. Hartman: Do you hear that, class? I guess because Ms. Baxter had a fight with her friends, that means she can come to class whenever she wants and still get credit. Yet I remember specifically telling you all at the beginning of the semester that if you don't show up on time, all work for the day is an automatic fail.

Lori: I can make it up, please, if you just give me a chance.

Mr. Hartman: No, you can't, and you can't make up the time you're wasting for all of us either. So I think it's best that you leave the classroom.

Lori: But—

Mr. Hartman: Get out. Now.

_Lori looks taken aback and embarrassed. She looks at her classmates, who watch her. She steps back and turns around, walking out of the classroom. Cut to outside. She leans against the door and closes her eyes. She's quiet for a moment. Then she sets down her bag and kicks a door angrily. As she's catching her breath, someone speaks._

Voice: So what did the door do to you?

_She turns to see a handsome young man with green eyes and brown hair. She picks up her bag, fixing her hair and trying to calm herself._

Lori: It's, uh, it's a long story…

Young Man: Let me guess…Mr. Hartman reamed you out?

Lori: If you want to put it nicely, yeah.

Young Man: Don't take it too personally. I had him last year. He's always tough on freshman…I think he takes out his frustration on students for not getting enough action at home.

_Lori starts to laugh and the young man flashes a smile._

Young Man: You have an amazing smile, has anyone ever told you that?

_Lori smiles coyly._

Lori: Not in recent memory.

Young Man: I can't imagine why not. More men should compliment you.

Lori: But then you wouldn't seem that special to me.

Young Man: Huh. You're right. I guess I'm lucky. Name's Kevin.

_He holds out his hand and Lori shakes it._

Lori: Lori.

Kevin: There's a party at Winchester House tonight…you should go.

Lori: (smirks) Maybe I will.

Kevin: Maybe I'll find you.

Lori: Sure.

Kevin: See you there.

Lori: Okay.

_Kevin smiles and waves, walking away. Lori mouths a "yes!" and closes her eyes, smiling again__. She turns to walk away and runs into Stacey, who she didn't notice quietly approaching. The two of them jump._

Lori: Stacey, I didn't see you.

Stacey: Sorry. Was I interrupting something?

Lori: What? Oh, no, I was just—You weren't interrupting anything. Did you need something?

Stacey: Actually…I was wondering if I could talk to you. Girl to girl?

Lori: Oh. Um, I'm not so sure I'm the one to go to for that. Girl to girl is kind of…not my thing.

Stacey: I'm sorry, I just wanted someone to talk to that wasn't my boyfriend.

Lori: You don't have any other girl friends to talk to?

Stacey: Well I do, it's just…some of this stuff involves some of the not-so-normal things we do.

Lori: Oh, I get it. What's up?

Stacey: Tommy's a werewolf…

Lori: (pause) Yeah…

Stacey: …and we fight werewolves and demons and things like that.

Lori: Stacey, Tommy's not like that. He's a good guy.

Stacey: No, I know that Tommy is different, it's just…did it ever bother you when you were dating that you fight monsters and Tommy…is one?

Lori: No. I mean, I didn't date Tommy until after I knew he was a werewolf, so it wasn't really a surprise to me.

Stacey: But that's just it…this is all new to me, and after what happened with Dolus…It bothers me. I don't want it to, but it does. That must make me a horrible person.

Lori: No, Stacey, I completely understand. I mean, something really horrible happened to you, and it's hard to get over that. Besides, it's not like anyone else in the gang hasn't had their problems to get over.

Stacey: I guess…

Lori: It's true. Merton told me that before I came to Pleasantville High, Tommy confronted his demons using an ancient Indian chant.

Stacey: An ancient Indian chant? How did he get that idea?

Lori: Merton, no surprise.

Stacey: And that worked?

Lori: Well, then there was a big fight, but in the end, it helped him overcome some things that were bothering him.

Stacey: That sounds pretty easy for him.

Lori: I wouldn't say that…though I can't say it was very hard to say "show me the dark, show me the hidden, show me the worst inside me" into a mirror. But the best thing you can do is just talk to Tommy about it. He'll understand how you feel.

Stacey: (pause) Yeah, I'll do that…Thanks, Lori. You really helped me.

_She turns and walks away._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton is setting up a bed on the couch. __K'Heshma__ stands at a distance away, silent and watching him._

Merton: This is just for the night, so don't get any ideas. My parents might be wondering why I have a strange woman sleeping in my room, so tomorrow you'll be looking for a place to stay that isn't my house.

K'Heshma: Humans are too fragile. They depend on those that conceived them for far too many years.

Merton: You know, if you're going to be staying here, I think it's in your best interest that you don't mock the one who convinced Tommy not to kill you.

_K'Heshma__ looks down in thought._

K'Heshma: My life is owed to you.

Merton: Well you didn't kill me, so we'll call it even.

K'Heshma: But you have saved my life on more than one occasion. I would have died if not for you pulling me out of the rocks in the maze.

Merton: I promise, it was an accident.

K'Heshma: You did not know if I was friend or foe, only that you must save me. Why?

Merton: Why?

K'Heshma: Why would you risk your life for a stranger?

Merton: I couldn't just let an innocent person die.

K'Heshma: How would you know of the person's innocence?

Merton: Well, I wouldn't, but…Look, it's just part of what good guys do.

K'Heshma: It is nonsensical. Human.

_She winces and holds her chest where she was stabbed. Merton approaches her._

Merton: Here, let's get that clean before you get blood all over the tile—

_He reaches toward her and she backs away quickly. He stops._

K'Heshma: Do not touch me.

Merton: You're gonna get blood all over the couch if you just leave it like that. At least let me help you bandage it so my parents don't ask questions in the morning.

K'Heshma: (pause) I heal very quickly. I do not need assistance.

Merton: Fine. You want to bleed all over the lair? Be my guest.

_He approaches his bed and sits down, st__arting to get under the covers._

Merton: I'll just go to sleep…

_K'Heshma__ looks toward him._

K'Heshma: I…

_Merton stops and looks at her expectantly._

K'Heshma: Perhaps I would require some assistance…from you.

_Merton folds his arms._

Merton: Oh really now? Are you asking?

K'Heshma: Yes. (pause) Please.

_Merton smirks and gets out of bed, heading for the bathroom. As he does, __K'Heshma__ touches her wound and her bloody clothes. She touches the sleeves of her leather dress and removes her clothing. Merton exits the bathroom with some supplies in his hands, inspecting them as he walks. _

Merton: I've got some first aid supplies already at hand, courtesy of my many misadventures, so I probably have something that'll help. Do you—

_He looks up at __K'Heshma__ and cuts himself off._

Merton: D'I, uh—You—With the—You're naked.

K'Heshma: You wished to clean my wounds.

Merton: Yes, but—I mean—You don't—Can you please put something on?

K'Heshma: My clothing is soiled.

_Merton puts up a finger in pause, then heads to his closet and __pulls__ out a red button-up shirt. He hands it to her and she takes it, eyeing him as she puts it on. She leaves it unbuttoned enough to keep her wound accessible._

Merton: Thank you.

_He__ motions toward a chair and she sits down. He kneels beside her and sets down the first aid supplies._

Merton: Not that you've been particularly shy, but…I'm not feeling you up.

_He cautiously reaches toward her and moves the shirt away from the wound. He takes a damp rag and starts to slowly clean __the drying blood__K'Heshma__ stays still. She eyes him._

K'Heshma: You turned your eyes away when I was unclothed.

Merton: Well I don't often have a naked woman in front of me.

K'Heshma: But you have had intercourse with a woman before, yes?

_Merton chokes on nothing and stops for a moment._

Merton: That's, uh—I mean, of course I've—That's—Let's just steer clear of that subject, shall we?

K'Heshma: (pause) You have not? Perhaps you've been found too feeble by the female of your species.

Merton: (offended) Hey, I'll have you know that I'm quite the lady killer. The female of my species finds me very attractive…I just haven't, you know…On second thought, I don't think my sexual life is any of your business.

K'Heshma: Then don't speak of it.

_Merton gives __K'Heshma__ a look, but takes up the rag again and __starts__ cleaning her wound. He reaches toward the supplies for some gauze._

Merton: Now I'm not really an expert at cleaning sword wounds, but I'm guessing you'll need more attention than this. This should do for tonight.

K'Heshma: I require no more assistance. I will heal.

Merton: Still, you should probably—

_K'Heshma__ pulls away from him suddenly, standing to her feet. Merton stands up too._

K'Heshma: You will think of it no more. Or shall I teach you your place again?

_Merton'__s face hardens and he sets the rag down._

Merton: I think I'm done.

_He starts to turn away and __clean up_

K'Heshma: After tonight I will leave this place. I do not rest with humans.

Merton: That's really not a problem for me.

K'Heshma: Good.

Merton: I'm going to bed.

_Merton gets huffily into bed, turning away from her. She watches him with a hard face for a moment before walking toward the couch._

_Scene: Winchester House_

_There is a large party, filled with loud music and drinking kids. Lori s__teps inside, dressed nicely. She looks around the party, making her way through the crowded room. She stops a girl who looks a little tipsy._

Lori: Hey, have you seen a guy named Kevin around here? Brown hair, green eyes…kind of cute?

Girl: Oh.

_The girl starts to laugh, covering her mouth._

Girl: _Kevin_, um, yeah…He's here.

_She walks away, laughing. Lori furrows her brows, just as someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and puts up her fists in a fighting stance, only to see Kevin behind her. He raises his hands up._

Kevin: Whoa! It's me.

Lori: Kevin.

_Lori quickly puts her fists down, embarrassed._

Lori: Sorry, I just…I do that sometimes. So, you actually showed.

Kevin: So did you.

Lori: (smiles) Yeah.

Kevin: So, you're a beautiful young woman, and I'm…a dorky but lovable young man…Should we dance?

Lori: Only if you let me lead.

Kevin: I've got no problem letting you lead me anywhere.

_They smile at each other and move to the dance floor just as a slow song starts. They get closer together and start to dance._

Kevin: This is nice.

Lori: I'm not very good at slow dancing…

Kevin: I can show you some moves…

_He presses closer to her as they dance. Lori looks uncomfortable. She sees a familiar face with black hair and glasses in the crowd as they spin around. When she turns back to face that part of the crowd again, she sees that the person is not who she thought it was. She pulls herself away from Kevin._

Kevin: Is something wrong?

Lori: No, I…

_She looks at him for a moment._

Lori: I don't want the be the chick who talks about her problems all the time, but I have to get this off my chest before we decide to take this any further.

Kevin: Okay…

Lori: I just got out of a relationship…and it was a really bad way to end it, and I just have this habit of picking boyfriends who die on me.

Kevin: And you're worried that's going to happen to me?

Lori: Maybe…I don't know, it's just really soon, and I don't know if…if I'm really over him yet.

Kevin: (pause) Your dead boyfriend?

Lori: It sounds stupid, but I have to be sure it's the right guy before I make any decisions.

Kevin: He meant a lot to you, huh?

Lori: Yeah. He did.

Kevin: I'll tell you what…I'll leave this party and let you think for a while. If you think maybe I'm the right guy, find me. I'll be waiting.

_She gives her a charming smile and leaves. Lori smiles back, deep in thought._

_Scene: Elm Street_

_Outside, the street is quiet__ and dark save for a couple street lights__. The only sign of life is a __blac__k figure, gliding gracefully toward the Dingle House._

_Scene: The Lair_

_The lair is dark. Merton shifts in his sleep, but remains unawake._

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_The figure continues toward the house and stops beside Merton's door, landing softly on the ground. A small hand reaches up and knocks gently._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton furrows his brows and lifts his head up from bed. A knocking sounds again. __He sits up in confusion, looking at his clock._

Merton: One in the morning?

_There is a knock again and he gets up, approaching the door. When he opens it, he sees Cassandra (from _Everybody Fang Chung Tonight_) outside. His eyes widen and he freezes. She smiles._

Cassandra: Hi, Merton.

Merton: Cassandra, I—What—I mean—What are you doing here?

Cassandra: I was just in the neighborhood, decided to look up an old friend…I'm sorry I came so late, but well, it's like afternoon for me.

Merton: No, it's fine, I'm just surprised. I haven't seen you since…

Cassandra: Yeah…Can I come in?

_Merton glances behind him at the couch and quickly moves to block off the view of __K'Heshma_

Merton: Uh, no. No you cannot.

_Cassandra looks confused._

Merton: Uh…What I mean is, I'd rather go for a walk, get some fresh air.

Cassandra: (pause) In your pajamas?

_Merton looks down at himself._

Merton: You know, why not?

_He grabs a pair of slippers and puts them on, then puts on a coat._

Merton: (smiles) Let's go.

_Cassandra smiles back. He holds out his hand and she takes it as he exits the door. As he shuts it, the camera pans over to __K'Heshma__, who is lying with her __eyes__ open, listening._

_Scene: The Park_

_Merton and Cassandra walk through the park together, both smiling and seeming to just enjoy the atmosphere._

Cassandra: I'd forgotten how quiet it was at night here…It's busy and noisy where I've been lately.

Merton: Oh, I never asked. Where did you go?

Cassandra: I took your advice, and after that…I guess I've just kept travelling. I miss having someone who knows me.

Merton: Right. I'm sorry about Christina.

Cassandra: Don't apologize. You did what you had to. Besides, things were going too far…I shouldn't have let her bite you.

Merton: Well you didn't eat Tommy, so we'll call it even.

_Cassandra smiles._

Merton: I missed that smile.

Cassandra: I missed yours. And what have you been doing since I left?

Merton: Oh you know, this and that…saving the world and everything.

Cassandra: You've been busy then.

Merton: I don't like to brag, but I've killed a few demons and vampires in my time.

_Cassandra looks down and Merton looks nervous._

Merton: D'I mean—Not you! I mean evil vampires! In fact, I didn't mean vampires at all.

Cassandra: I understand. You can't let people get killed…At least I only feed on werewolves.

Merton: Yeah, heh.

Cassandra: How did Tommy take the news that you let me go?

Merton: Actually…he doesn't know.

Cassandra: What?

Merton: Technically, he thinks I killed you.

Cassandra: Oh.

Merton: Which is why he cannot see you, you understand? If he sees you, he'll try to kill you.

Cassandra: (nods) I understand. I know sometimes friends have to keep secrets. Besides…I'd much rather spend time with you. (pause) Temporarily, I mean.

Merton: Of course.

Cassandra: I'll leave in a few days.

Merton: Yeah, I mean, it'd never work between us. You'd be trying to eat Tommy, not to mention the many late nights out when I'd have to get up really early for an exam, and don't even—

_Cassandra suddenly pulls him into a kiss. He seems surprised at first, __then__ kisses her back. __Fade out._

_Scene: The Lair_

_It is still dark out. The door opens and Merton steps inside, smiling. He sighs and falls onto his bed. Cut to __K'Heshma__. She lifts up her head and looks at him, but says nothing._

_Scene: __Emmerson__ Woods_

_The camera focuses on the feet as something runs on all fours, but it runs too fast to be made out. The creature weaves around the trees easily. Ahead, __Cassandra is seen sitting on a tree stump__. The creature suddenly stops and stands on two legs. It is revealed to be Holden, wolfed out. He breathes heavily from the run, but he smoothes out his jacket when he sees __Cassandra__. He leans against a tree casually._

Holden: Something tells me that a girl sitting alone in the woods on a full moon either has a death wish…or she's looking for trouble.

Cassandra: I'm always in trouble.

Holden: A girl with emotional baggage, go figure.

Cassandra: (laughs) I like you.

Holden: Of course you do. I'm very charming.

_Holden smiles.__ Cassandra__ puts her hands behind her back and smiles, walking toward him._

Holden: You don't seem particularly surprised to see a werewolf in front of you. If you aren't scared, it makes eating you less fun.

Cassandra: Maybe I wanted to find a werewolf… I've heard these woods are full of things that'll eat you.

Holden: So say that's what I wanted to do…You aren't going to run away?

_Cassandra shakes her head, still with the same knowing smile._

Holden: Now c'mon, you ruin the fun of calling your bluff if you're not really bluffing.

_Cassandra is getting closer to him, now about a foot away._

Holden: Okay, so question of the moment: Why would you go looking for something that'll eat you?

_Cassandra leans in closer to him, speaking into his ear._

Cassandra: I said these woods were full of things that will eat you…I didn't say you were doing the eating.

_Holden furrows his brows just as Cassandra goes in for the kill, biting into his neck. He yells out and struggles with her, finally managing to pull her away. She stands at the ready, her fangs bloody. Holden looks confused._

Holden: What're you, a vampire? Since when do vampires attack werewolves?

Cassandra: Since werewolves are the only blood type I need.

Holden: Oh yeah, and _that_ doesn't sound made up…

_Cassandra hisses and lunges for him again, but he drops to the ground and flips her over him, causing her to fall. He stands up and brushes himself off, waiting for her to get up. He doesn't seem too worried._

Cassandra: Lucky shot.

_She lunges toward him again and he flashes to the side, causing her to miss. She turns around._

Holden: See the thing you've got to realize is, if you're going to attack a werewolf…you'd better make sure he doesn't have superpowers.

_His hands glow bright white and he hits her, causing her to fall back. She looks up in surprise as Holden smiles, leaning against a tree again. __Cassandra suddenly flies into the air this time, surprising Holden and allowing her to take the advantage.__ She grabs onto his shoulders and bites his neck again. He struggles with her and his hands glow white again. He grabs her by the wrists and she starts to sear, so she lets go of him in pain._

Holden: Looks like we'll have to cut our date short, sad as I am to leave you. Nice ass, by the way.

_He winks and runs away at super speed, disappearing. _

_Scene: The Lair, Morning_

_Merton picks up his backpack, on his way out. He notices __K'Heshma__ watching him from the other side of the room._

Merton: I thought you were leaving.

K'Heshma: I am…I will leave when I choose.

Merton: (rolls his eyes) Fine, but don't touch my stuff.

_He starts to leave when __K'Heshma__ speaks._

K'Heshma: Who was that woman who visited here last night?

Merton: What?

K'Heshma: A woman came to the door. You identified her as Cassandra.

Merton: You were awake?

K'Heshma: I do not sleep long.

_Merton shuts the door and approaches __K'Heshma_

Merton: Listen, you can't tell anyone you saw her. You understand?

K'Heshma: Why?

Merton: Because…Because it's complicated. If Tommy finds out she's alive, he'll kill her.

K'Heshma: You care about her?

Merton: (pause) Yes, now will you keep quiet about it?

_K'Heshma__ nods. Merton checks his watch._

Merton: I've gotta get to class.

_He takes off in a hurry._

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_Tommy paces. He notices Stacey and smiles, approaching her._

Tommy: Hey, Stacey.

Stacey: Oh! Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: We're still on for tonight?

Stacey: Of course.

Tommy: Seven o'clock?

Stacey: Seven o'clock.

_Tommy continues to smile at her. She smiles politely back, but says nothing._

Tommy: Right. So, I'll be in class then…I'll meet you after school?

Stacey: Actually, um, I'm busy.

_Tommy's smile is slowly fading._

Tommy: Oh.

Stacey: But I'll definitely see you tonight.

Tommy: Yeah. Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?

Stacey: Positive. I'll be there.

Tommy: (pause) Okay then.

_Stacey nods, looking distracted._

Stacey: I've got class.

_She smiles and walks away__. Tommy watches her in thought. Suddenly, a hand taps him on the shoulder and he turns around__ in confusion __to face Holden__Holden smiles._

Holden: Guess what day of the week it is, Tommy?

_Scene: __Stacey's Dorm_

_Stacey enters the dorm and looks around cautiously. She sees no one else there and steps inside, locking the door. She approaches the mirror, setting down her book bag and taking a deep breath. She inspects herself, __then__ looks down. A framed picture of Tommy sits on the desk, smiling up at her. Shaking her head, she turns the picture around to not face her, instead facing it toward the mirror. She looks at herself again._

Stacey: Okay, Stacey. It's now or never.

_She waits a long moment, staring deep into her eyes._

Stacey: Show me the dark…show me the hidden…show me the worst inside me.

_Lightning suddenly strikes (even though it's day) and Stacey yells out, jumping and looking for the source. She looks back at the mirror. Nothing happens. Sighing, she lets her head fall forward._

Stacey: What am I doing? (shakes her head) This is stupid. I should've known it wouldn't work.

_She looks at the mirror again, __then__ picks up her bag and leaves. When the door is shut, the camera pans slowly over to the mirror again. The only things reflected in it are the room and the picture of Tommy, facing the mirror. The picture's reflection suddenly moves, and Tommy's picture looks toward the door. He smiles a mischievous smile and reaches out, his hand coming out of the mirror. He drags himself out, becoming full size as he does so. He manages to pull himself all the way through and falls to the ground. When he stands up, he straightens his letterman's __jacket with a confident smile in__ place. He laughs._

Picture!Tommy: It's good to be free.

_He continues to laugh, exiting the room._

_Scene: Hallway_

_Merton is walking down the hallway. He gives a friendly smile to someone in passing, __who__ raises their hand as they leave in a rude gesture. Merton's smile goes away and he stops a moment._

Merton: Aw.

_He suddenly sees Tommy beside him and he jumps, holding his heart._

Merton: Tommy! How many times must I tell you not to do that?

_Tommy looks serious. Merton looks concerned._

Merton: What is it?

Tommy: We need to talk.

_He nods toward an empty classroom._

_Scene: Classroom_

_Tommy enters the room, followed by Merton._

Merton: What's this about? Is some monster attacking Pleasantville again? Because I've got enough problems with the one sleeping on my couch.

_He smiles jokingly, but his smile starts to fade when he sees Holden seated in a nearby desk, his feet propped up._

Merton: Holden? What's going on here?

_He turns toward Tommy in confusion as Tommy walks away __and stops at the desk next to Holden's__, folding his arms._

Tommy: I don't know, Merton, you tell me.

_Merton continues to look confused, waiting for an answer. Holden smiles and raises his hand._

Holden: Met your girlfriend.

**TBC**

A/N: I apologize for the later-than-normalness, but hopefully the chapter was enjoyable. :D I'll try to continue the story more quickly. Please leave me a detailed review!


	28. The First Move Part Two

The First Move (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Thanks for the review! I'll try to write the chapters a little faster so it doesn't get as boring, ha. Enjoy!

C. McPherson- I was trying to call back to a couple of older episodes (one of my favorite things to do), so hopefully I'll write out the ideas in an interesting way.

Stormy- I promise K'Heshma will become better as a character, but for now she's sort of staying in the background. Glad you liked Cassandra coming back. :D I thought she and Merton were adorable together.

Lorne- Thanks. :) And the mirror thing will be explained this chapter, so no worries.

Animefan- The thing about Malefica is a good theory, but they haven't known her their whole life because she's their priestess. ;) Not their sister. As for K'Heshma surviving the attack, not every wound is fatal. She could've been killed with the sword (seeing as that's how she died the first time), but she wasn't. It's the same thing if someone human were stabbed with a sword- It's a good chance that they'll die, but not always. And Lori has had two boyfriends die on her (unless you count Tommy, but he died post-breakup): Rob and Tate. Yeah, bet ya forgot zombie boy, didn't ya? And the name of Merton's street has been said on the show before, and of course, you get the reference. ;) I think it's mentioned somewhere on too. The door thing I'll admit I made up for The Series. There was only a door leading to the lair from upstairs, but I sort of… "created" a door leading outside. I've used it in other chapters too and act like it's always been there, lol. As for the punctuation, I told you before: does that. I use periods and when I post it some of them tend to disappear. It's not through my fault, so please, let it go, yeah? As for Lori knowing the chant, I'd just assume she learned it during the retelling of the story. And it's none of your business if I use an exclamation point or a space in the names, now is it? Glad ya liked the chapter…I think.

Disclaimer: I felt I needed to add this as a warning…I can't spell cobeisque, and if you can't tell what that word is, it's because I can't spell it. Also, it's not a real word and I can't look it up. That's how it's going to be spelled in the story though.

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_Lori is walking down the hallway when she runs into __Picture__!Tommy__. She smiles._

Lori: Sorry, Tommy, didn't see you there.

Picture!Tommy: (angry) Why don't you watch it?

Lori: (confused) Sorry.

Picture!Tommy: Whatever. I've got places to be.

Lori: Are you okay?

Picture!Tommy: I was okay up until some klutz ran into me. I'll give you two guesses as to who it was.

Lori: What is your deal?

Picture!Tommy: Hey, Lori, why don't you go find someone who cares? Or is Tate busy?

_Lori pushes __Picture__!Tommy__ angrily._

Lori: Don't you ever say something like that to me again.

Picture!Tommy: Ooh, I'm scared.

_He pushes Lori back, harder._

Picture!Tommy: Touch me again and you'll be facing the wolf. Ya got me?

_He gives her a warning look and leaves._

_Scene: __Classroom_

_Merton stands before Tommy and Holden. Holden is seated at a desk with his feet propped up and Tommy leans against a desk, his arms folded._

Merton: Excuse me?

Tommy: Holden told me he was out last night when he was attacked by a vampire with brown hair who only feeds on werewolf blood.

Merton: And you think that's Cassandra? Tommy, I dusted Cassandra, remember? That could've been anyone.

_Tommy gives Merton a look. Merton sighs in defeat._

Merton: Okay, it was Cassandra.

Tommy: Merton, how could you let her live after what she tried to do?

Merton: Can you blame me, Tommy? She was the closest thing I've had to a girlfriend and you wanted me to kill her! And she wasn't evil, not really.

Tommy: Oh, so she just tried to kill me out of the goodness of her heart? Or you know, whatever she has left of her heart.

Merton: It's not her fault that she has to survive on werewolf blood! Look, when I let her leave, she swore she'd never go after you again.

Tommy: And you believed her?

Merton: She hasn't gone after you, has she?

Tommy: No, she went after Holden instead.

Merton: I'm sorry. I'll tell her to leave him alone. She didn't know who he was.

Tommy: That doesn't make it okay, Merton! Whether she leaves us alone or not, she's going to kill other people!

Merton: Just werewolves!

_Tommy starts to speak when Holden puts his feet down, standing up._

Holden: Not that I'm getting particularly involved with this, but werewolves not being human aside, I don't see where human life means more. No offense, but it's not like you're anything special. I'm not saying I don't care about you, I just know that I'm better than you.

Tommy: Holden, stop helping me.

Holden: Oh, I wasn't.

Tommy: (ignores him) Merton, what did you think she was going to do once she left? Even if she didn't kill me, she still needed to find a werewolf to feed off of.

Merton: I know, and that's why I sent her to the Evil Werewolf Syndicate.

Tommy: You what?

Merton: (pause) I sent her to the Evil Werewolf Syndicate? I was helping you out! Sure, they rebuilt and everything, but they were out of the way for a while, right?

Tommy: You sent her there to kill them?

Merton: No! Not really…I mean, they were evil. I mean… I don't know. I just couldn't let her die. Tommy, you did the same thing for Stacey when she came back. You knew she was a zombie, but you couldn't kill her.

Holden: Stacey was a zombie? When did that happen?

_Tommy looks at the ground in thought._

Merton: So what do you say, Tommy? Let her live?

Tommy: I think I could've handled if you'd told me you couldn't do it and let her go, but you kept it from me…and that made it worse.

_Merton's face turns to guilt._

Merton: Tommy…

Tommy: You can make your own decisions. You figure out what you want to do with her…but whatever you choose, you're going to have to live with that.

_Tommy walks away. Holden approaches Merton._

Holden: This drama thing? It's why I don't get involved. I will give you credit, though, I'm surprised you had the guts to do something behind Tommy's back. I would've pegged Lori for the sneaking around type. Good for you. I think you're growing up, Merton.

Merton: What do you think I should do?

Holden: Pfft, like I'm helping. By the way, I'm not going to turn into a vampire or anything, am I?

Merton: Why would you?

_Holden shows him his neck where he was bitten._

Merton: Oh. I don't think it transfers to werewolves.

Holden: Good then.

_He starts to leave, but stops and turns back toward Merton._

Holden: Just a thought.

_Merton looks back at him._

Holden: You've got two choices: You can follow Tommy's orders all the time and be the hero of the month…or you can control your own life.

_He gives Merton a look and puts on his sunglasses, exiting the class._

_Scene: Hallway_

_Merton is exiting the classroom when Lori immediately approaches him, looking angry._

Lori: Hey, Merton, next time you see Tommy, you can tell him to remove that stick from his ass.

Merton: He didn't happen to lecture you on the ethics of killing your respective boyfriend or girlfriend, did you?

Lori: (confused) What?

Merton: Nothing. What happened?

Lori: I ran into him in the hallway a few minutes ago and he was acting like a complete jerk. All I did was bump into him in the hallway.

Merton: What? That's impossible, I was just talking to him.

Lori: What?

Merton: Yeah, he found out about—Never mind what he found out about, it's a long story for later, but he was in that room with me.

Lori: But he couldn't have been; I just saw him in the hallway.

_The two of them furrow their brows._

Both: What?

_Scene: Parking Lot_

_Stacey is walking through the parking lot. She seems distracted in her own thoughts. Suddenly, __Picture__!Tommy__ is in front of her. She jumps._

Stacey: Tommy!

Picture!Tommy: Hey, babe.

Stacey: Hi, Tommy. Did you need something?

_Picture__!Tommy__ is looking her up and down._

Picture!Tommy: No.

Stacey: (pause) Well, um…I have to get home and do my homework.

_She starts to go past him when he holds out his arm and stops her._

Picture!Tommy: Actually…Yes. We have a date.

Stacey: That's not until seven.

Picture!Tommy: Well there's been a change of plans.

_He takes her hand and smiles._

Picture!Tommy: C'mon.

_He starts to lead her away. She laughs, but seems apprehensive._

Stacey: Tommy, what are you doing?

Picture!Tommy: Taking you to the car. The date's going to be early tonight.

Stacey: I can't! I've got work to do.

Picture!Tommy: Stace, listen to me. You've only got one life. Do you really wanna spend it following the rules? What're you, hiding?

Stacey: No, I…Okay. We can go…but I can't stay out all night, okay? I really do have work.

Picture!Tommy: That's fine with me, babe.

_They stop beside Tommy's car and he opens the passenger door for her. She gives a polite smile and gets inside. __Picture__!Tommy__ gets into the driver's side and the two of them drive away._

_Scene: Hallway_

_Lori and Merton look worried._

Lori: Something weird is going on here.

Merton: Right. I'll look into it as soon as I-

Lori: C'mon.

_Lori grabs him by the front of the shirt, dragging him off screen._

_Scene: State U, __Parking Lot_

_ Tommy__ stands next to an empty space, looking confused._

Tommy: Dude, where's my car?

_Scene: The Gorge_

_Picture__!Tommy__ pulls up near the gorge with Stacey and they stop, looking out at the setting sun._

Stacey: What are we doing here? I thought the date was at The Factory.

Picture!Tommy: Well not anymore.

_He puts his arm around her. She looks uncomfortable._

Stacey: Tommy, I really want to go to The Factory. Let's go.

Picture!Tommy: Relax. Enjoy the view.

_He leans in to kiss her, but she backs away._

Stacey: Tommy, I'm just not comfortable with this…I mean, I'm not… (sigh) Just take us to The Factory, okay?

Picture!Tommy: Jeez. I wasn't gonna try anything, lighten up.

_He removes his arm and leans back in his seat._

Picture!Tommy: I just thought you'd like to be somewhere quiet.

Stacey: (pause) I guess it's pretty here at sunset.

_Picture__!Tommy__ looks out at the gorge and smiles._

Picture!Tommy: That's where Chuck did his dive-bomb.

_He does a falling motion with his finger, along with sound effects, and laughs. Stacey isn't laughing._

Stacey: That's not funny, Tommy.

_Picture__!Tommy__ rolls his eyes. They sit in silence. After a moment, __Picture__!Tommy__ looks at Stacey and sees that she has her arms folded._

Picture!Tommy: C'mon, what do you want from me? I'm doing my best here!

Stacey: I just want to go to The Factory, okay?

Picture!Tommy: No, you want to be with other people so you can avoid actually spending time with me because you think I'm something evil, am I right?

Stacey: What? No! Why would you think that?

Picture!Tommy: The signs aren't that hard to read, Stacey. Every time I'm wolfed out you get weird and make up some excuse not to be there, ever since what happened with Dolus. Now you think I'm a freak like him.

Stacey: Tommy, of course I don't think that…

Picture!Tommy: Then what is it?

Stacey: I don't owe you any explanations. You know what? This date is officially over. Take me home.

Picture!Tommy: Oh right! Now you've finally got that excuse to leave, don't ya? Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't running away on dates one of my old habits?

Stacey: If you don't take me home, I'll walk.

Picture!Tommy: Yeah right! You're too scared of some demon picking you up out there to run out on me. You're scared that maybe the next time you're tied in a bathtub I won't be there to rescue you.

Stacey: (angry) What is wrong with you?

Picture!Tommy: You know what? I liked you because you released me, but now I'm not so sure getting out was even worth it.

Stacey: (pause) What?

_Picture__!Tommy__ gives her a look, but she looks confused. He rolls his eyes._

Picture!Tommy: The incantation. You said the spell, remember?

Stacey: Spell? What sp—

_Stacey's eyes widen._

Stacey: The Indian chant? But that wasn't me; that was said so I could face my demons.

Picture!Tommy: Well, yeah, technically, but that didn't work. Instead, ya got me.

Stacey: How?

Picture!Tommy: The picture in the mirror had Tommy's image, so Tommy was in the mirror.

Stacey: But even if it didn't release _my_ inner demons, you wouldn't be able to escape.

Picture!Tommy: It's doesn't matter who you were trying to release; once the doorway is opened, any image is allowed to escape the mirror. Besides, I reckon I came through because I'm the biggest demon you're facing.

Stacey: Tommy's the biggest demon I'm facing?

Picture!Tommy: No! I'm not Tommy; I'm what he could be if he wasn't such a wuss and actually did what he wanted to. He released me last year when he tried the same spell.

Stacey: (pause, eyes widen) You're…You're Tommy's inner demons? I released Tommy's inner demons?

Dark!Tommy: (smiles) Welcome to the dark side.

_Scene: The Factory_

_Tommy, dressed nicely, steps up next to a table and waits. He holds a bouquet of flowers. He tilts nervously, scanning the area._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton enters the lair, followed by Lori. The place is empty, but messy._

Lori: What happened here? Did you have someone over?

Merton: Uh—Nothing. Becky couldn't get to sleep last night, so she stayed in here.

_He starts to clean up. __Lori__ gives him a look, but__goes toward the bookshelf._

Lori: We need to look stuff up on evil twins, doubles, shape-shifters, anything that could look like Tommy…

Merton: Right. We'll just go straight into research mode then.

_He walks toward the bookshelf too._

Lori: So when is Tommy meeting us here?

Merton: You tell me; you're the one who called him.

Lori: (pause) I didn't call him. I thought you did.

Merton: What? Why would you think I did?

Lori: You were on the phone.

Merton: That? I was just rerecording my voice message.

_Lori gives him a look._

Merton: What? Becky was yelling in the background of the first one!

Lori: Merton, Tommy doesn't know there's a double out there who looks like him. What if this guy comes after him?

Merton: That could be bad.

Lori: You think?

Merton: I'll call him right n—Wait…Uh-oh.

Lori: Uh-oh?

Merton: He's supposed to be on a date with Stacey right now; he'll have his phone turned off.

Lori: No problem; we'll just have to crash his date. It's an emergency, after all.

Merton: That's assuming he's actually on the date.

Lori: What do you mean?

Merton: I mean, if Stacey is looking for Tommy…She might not end up with right one.

Lori: Oh my gosh, you're right! Well do you have _her_ number? Maybe she left her cell phone on.

Merton: I don't have her number; don't you have it?

Lori: No, I never really have any reason to call her…

_They both look embarrassed._

Lori: Well c'mon, we need to get moving then.

_She starts to leave in a hurry. When she opens the door, Cassandra is there, reaching up to knock. Both of them stop for a moment in surprise. Merton rushes up behind Lori._

Merton: Lori, what's—Cassandra!

Cassandra: Merton…Uh…I, um…

Lori: Cassandra?

Merton: Lori, I can explain. She's—

Lori: (getting angry) Cassandra? Merton, you told us you killed her.

Merton: Yes, that's true, but before you say anything, let me just explain—

Lori: You lied to us!

Merton: Yeah yeah yeah, I'm an awful person, fine, Tommy already lectured me on this. Let's hold off on the drama for a moment so we can rescue Tommy and Stacey from possible danger. Cassandra, this really isn't a good time.

Cassandra: Apparently not.

Merton: It's not that I don't want to spend time with you; I just have to protect Tommy. And, y'know, the other one.

Cassandra: Actually, I'm not here about a date…I have trouble.

Merton: I really don't think—

Cassandra: You'll want to hear this; it relates to Tommy.

_Merton furrows his brows._

Cassandra: I'll make a long story short: There's another cobeisque vampire in town. I don't know who he is, but I know that he'll be going after Tommy.

Lori: What makes you say that?

Cassandra: He's the only werewolf in town, isn't he?

_Merton and Lori exchange a look. Lori rolls her eyes._

Lori: He'll be fine. Besides, it's not like we know how to find him anyway.

Merton: Right. Cassandra, I guess you're coming with us.

_He takes her by the arm and the three of them leave._

_Scene: The Gorge_

_Stacey and __Dark__!Tommy__ are still in the car. Stacey is backing away and unbuckling her seatbelt._

Stacey: I have to go.

_She reaches for the door, but __Dark__!Tommy__ locks it. She turns to face him._

Dark!Tommy: What's your rush? I thought we were having fun.

Stacey: You're not Tommy.

Dark!Tommy: Sure I am! Hey, I may not be attached, but I'm still a part of him. Go ahead, ask me anything.

Stacey: (pause) How old are you?

_Dark__!Tommy__ gives her a look._

Stacey: Okay, sorry. Um…Here's one. What did you get me for my birthday in the second grade?

Dark!Tommy: Easy. I got you an Easy Bake Oven.

Stacey: (folds her arms) That was third grade.

Dark!Tommy: (rolls eyes) So the lines blur together, but I'm still me. I'm just a better me.

Stacey: Yeah, right.

Dark!Tommy: What? You're sayin' you like the other me better?

Stacey: Yes, as a matter of fact, I do.

Dark!Tommy: You sure don't act like it.

Stacey: What is that supposed to mean?

Dark!Tommy: Well for starters, you fight with him all the time, and when you aren't fighting, you're distancing yourself because of your (air quotes) "issues."

Stacey: You can't be talking to me about issues; you're an evil mirror doppelganger.

_Dark__!Tommy__ straightens out his jacket and tries to look tough._

Dark!Tommy: You got a problem with that?

Stacey: No, and you don't scare me.

_Dark__!Tommy's__ eyes glow yellow and Stacey's look falters._

Dark!Tommy: I don't?

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_Lori, Merton, and Cassandra approach The Factory. They start to go inside, but Cassandra stops Merton. Lori stops when she notices they aren't with her._

Cassandra: Merton, wait.

Lori: Guys, we're wasting time.

Merton: Cassandra—

Cassandra: It'll only take a minute. I need to talk to you.

Merton: Lori, can you find Tommy without us? If there's trouble, give us a yell.

_Lori gives Cassandra a look, but nods and goes inside._

Merton: What is it?

Cassandra: Merton, when we kissed…Did you feel something?

Merton: D'I, uh…Well, y'know…With the…Where is this going exactly?

Cassandra: That's okay. I don't expect you to answer right away. I don't know if you felt anything…but I did.

Merton: (surprised) Oh.

Cassandra: But that's bad news.

Merton: Beg pardon? You're saying you felt something…and that was a bad thing?

Cassandra: I have to confess something to you. I came here because I missed you, but I shouldn't have because now it's just brought up old feelings…and I know I can't have you.

Merton: What are you talking about? I'm right here. See?

_Cassandra laughs and looks down._

Cassandra: It's stupid. I'm 544 years old, and that's never bothered me until I met you. You have friends and family and a life, and I can never have those things. (pause) You can walk in the sun.

Merton: To be fair, it's a privilege I don't take advantage of too often.

Cassandra: You make jokes to cover up how you feel, but you know it's the truth. When you said there was no future for us…it was true.

Merton: I don't understand. Why are you telling me all of this now?

Cassandra: Because I don't want to leave town without you knowing… and if I could stay, I would.

Merton: Who says you can't?

Cassandra: You said Tommy knows about me being alive?

Merton: Yeah.

Cassandra: I don't think he approves much of me being here.

Merton: That's just Tommy. He'll get over it. You just have to promise not to eat him.

Cassandra: Merton, how long do you think that will last? It was hard enough finding werewolf blood before you told me about the Syndicate…If I stay here, I'll try to kill him.

_Merton looks down._

Cassandra: I really do love you, Merton. Just know that it's not you, okay? It's me. (pause) I'm going to help you find the new vampire in town…and then I'm going to leave.

_Merton pauses, then nods._

_Scene: The Gorge_

_Stacey and __Dark__!Tommy__ are still in the car._

Stacey: Fine, since we're here and everything…What do you want?

Dark!Tommy: Want?

Stacey: Yeah. You went to all the trouble of kidnapping me, so what do you want?

_Dark__!Tommy__ starts to laugh. Stacey looks confused._

Dark!Tommy: Kidnap you? Please, get over yourself! I just wanted to spend some time with you. I'm not some psycho; I'm Tommy.

Stacey: So how do I get you back into Tommy?

Dark!Tommy: Are you kidding me? I ain't goin' back. There's no way I'm becoming one with that wuss again.

Stacey: So what? You're just going to live out your life in two pieces?

Dark!Tommy: That's the idea.

Stacey: That's not going to work.

Dark!Tommy: Why? Because Tommy needs me? Please. Not that he's any different than he was before, but it's not like he's going to miss his (air quotes) "dark side." I know you won't.

Stacey: What does that mean?

_Dark__!Tommy__ looks out the window and pauses for a moment._

Dark!Tommy: When you're alone at your place, trying to fall asleep…and you're just laying there, staring at the ceiling…Do you ever think about Tommy suddenly losing control and killing you?

Stacey: Shut up.

Dark!Tommy: Tommy has.

Stacey: Excuse me?

Dark!Tommy: He's thought about it. Hell, he's thought about that since the day he found out he was a werewolf.

Stacey: How could you know that?

_Dark__!Tommy__ smirks and points to his head._

Dark!Tommy: Part of him, remember?

Stacey: (pause) He really thinks about that?

Dark!Tommy: Sure. You're not the only one afraid of what he is. But hey, this is old news I bet.

_Stacey thinks for a moment, __staring at her hands. She looks at __Dark__!Tommy_

Stacey: Can you…Can you tell me other things he's thought about?

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_Tommy, Merton, Lori, and Cassandra stand outside. Tommy looks mad. He gestures toward Cassandra._

Tommy: You brought her along?

Cassandra: Tommy, I'm trying to help you.

Tommy: Excuse me, but no one asked you, Cassandra.

Merton: Hey easy there, big guy. She really is here to help. There's another cobeisque vampire in town and he might come after you.

Tommy: What?

Cassandra: Cobeisque vampires don't give off a scent, but we can track each other…we can sense each other's presence. I sensed him come into Pleasantville shortly after I arrived.

Tommy: (pause) You can track each other down?

Cassandra: Yeah.

Tommy: And he showed up after you did?

Merton: (pause) Wait a minute, you don't think that- You don't he followed Cassandra here, do you?

Lori: Looks pretty suspicious to me.

Merton: Guys, Cassandra wouldn't purposefully lead any vampires here to kill people.

Tommy: Funny, she didn't seem to have a problem with trying to kill Holden.

Cassandra: Holden? Who's Holden?

Lori: Cassandra, did you lead the vampire here or not?

Cassandra: (pause) Not on purpose.

Tommy: I knew it!

Cassandra: I couldn't help it! That's what cobeisques do! We find each other, to hunt together. But I promise I won't let him get anywhere near you, Tommy. Look, I'm sorry for what I did, but I can't change what happened. I can only try to help you.

_Tommy glares at her for a long time, but looks down and sighs._

Tommy: I guess if I can let K'Heshma go, I can give you a chance.

Lori: (pause) What?

Tommy: Huh?

Lori: What about K'Heshma?

Tommy: Uh, I…

Lori: K'Heshma's still alive?

Tommy: (to Merton) You didn't tell her?

Merton: Why did you think I did? If I would've told her she would've beat me up!

Lori: What the hell is going on, guys?

Cassandra: K'Heshma? Did I miss something?

Merton: K'Heshma survived, but she's lost most of her powers. She offered to help us seeing as she's not exactly on Malefica's side anymore.

Lori: What? When were you guys planning on saying anything to me?

Tommy: Lori, I don't like it either, but she can help us.

Lori: Tommy, you're the last person I would've expected to fall for that crap. She killed you!

Tommy: Lori, it's done. If accepting her help means saving more people from Malefica, then I have to.

Lori: That's easy for you to say; you came back! Tate didn't! Or did you forget about him again?

Merton: Lori-

Lori: Don't even say anything, Merton.

_Lori turns and walks away in anger. Tommy sighs and purses his lips._

Tommy: I'm going to find Stacey.

_He turns and walks away in the other direction. Merton looks both ways, unsure of what to say._

Cassandra: Who is K'Heshma?

Merton: It's a long story. Right now we've got a vampire to find.

Cassandra: Right.

_Scene: Street_

_Lori walks quickly and angrily down the street, her arms folded. Suddenly, Kevin appears behind her._

Kevin: Lori.

_Lori jumps and turns around. Kevin approaches her, looking concerned._

Kevin: Hey! I saw you run out of school today. Is everything okay?

Lori: Yeah, everything's fine.

Kevin: (pause) Okay, as long as you're sure. Maybe I should walk you home.

Lori: Actually, um, now's not really a good time. I'm really sorry, but can I take a rain check?

Kevin: Whoa there, I'm not asking for a date or anything. I just want to walk to home. There's a lot of weirdos out at night.

_Lori pauses a moment, but finally nods and gives a small smile._

Lori: Okay. But don't exact anything from me when we get there.

Kevin: Wouldn't dream of it.

_Lori smiles and continues to walk. Kevin followed behind her. He smiles, revealing a pair of fangs._

_Scene: The Gorge_

_Dark__!Tommy__ gives Stacey a look._

Dark!Tommy: What do you want me to tell you about? I've got things to do, you know.

Stacey: Please, just answer some things for me. (pause) Things that Tommy wouldn't tell me.

_Dark__!Tommy__ smirks and chuckles._

Dark!Tommy: Oh, _now_ I see what this is about.

Stacey: So will you tell me?

Dark!Tommy: I don't know. Ask me something.

Stacey: Is…Is Tommy scared? Like me?

Dark!Tommy: Scared of the monsters in the dark? He's faced a lot of 'em.

Stacey: No, I mean…Is he scared of being killed? By Malefica or someone?

Dark!Tommy: Tommy's been down that road before. He's not afraid of dyin'; he always ends up resurrected anyway. But yeah, Malefica has him scared as hell.

Stacey: If he's not afraid of dying, then what is it?

Dark!Tommy: A not-so-wise man once told him that if you're a hero, you're gonna lose something…It's you, babe. Sure, Tommy's got it easy with his Chosen powers and everything, but there is nothing he can do if Malefica decides to fly in and snap your neck one day.

Stacey: He's scared of losing me?

Dark!Tommy: I know! What a sap! I don't know what you see in him.

Stacey: He's not even thinking of himself…and I didn't want anything to do with him.

Dark!Tommy: Oh right, because Tommy's so perfect.

Stacey: He's got something going for him. He's not you.

Dark!Tommy: That's true, but he's well on his way to becoming me.

Stacey: How?

Dark!Tommy: You think he hasn't done anything he's regretted?

Stacey: Sure he has.

Dark!Tommy: Yeah, but he doesn't tell you about the big things. There's plenty of things he keeps from you other than his "feelings."

Stacey: (pause) Like what?

Dark!Tommy: Like what happened in the maze when he was dead.

Stacey: What do you mean?

Dark!Tommy: He wasn't exactly…alone.

_Stacey starts to say something when someone suddenly reaches in through the open window, grabbing __Dark__!Tommy__ by the shirt. They see Tommy standing there. He sees __Dark__!Tommy__ and furrows his brows, looking him up and down._

Tommy: What the—?

Dark!Tommy: Heya, Tommy.

_Dark__!Tommy__ punches him in the face, sending him stumbling back. Tommy rubs his jaw as __Dark__!Tommy__ gets out of the car. Stacey follows, circling around and stopping beside Tommy._

Stacey: Tommy!

Tommy: Stacey, are you all right?

Stacey: Yeah, he didn't hurt me.

Tommy: What is that thing?

Stacey: It's, um…it's your dark side.

Tommy: What?

Stacey: I sort of…said an Indian chant and let him out accidentally.

Tommy: Oh great. Him again.

Dark!Tommy: I've been waiting to see you again, Tommy.

_He suddenly kicks Tommy hard in the crotch. Tommy doubles over in pain._

Dark!Tommy: That was for the last time.

Tommy: (in pain) Okay, maybe I deserved that.

Dark!Tommy: Hey, I noticed you have a couple broken ribs. Didn't quite transfer over to me.

_He pushes Tommy hard on the chest and Tommy yells out, wolfing out. __Dark__!Tommy__ laughs and does the same. Stacey gasps and steps back from Tommy._

Dark!Tommy: So what do ya say we finally settle the score?

Tommy: No. I don't have to fight you. We already dealt with this.

_Dark__!Tommy__ cocks his head. Tommy smirks and straightens himself up, spreading out his arms._

Tommy: I accept you as part of me.

_Dark__!Tommy__ gasps, then puts on a patronizing frightened look. Nothing happens. Tommy furrows his brows._

Dark!Tommy: Oh no! I'm melting! Help me! Oh wait. Guess I'm okay.

Tommy: I don't understand? Why didn't it work this time?

Dark!Tommy: Maybe you lost your touch, Tommy. Oh well. I've got places to be. See ya around, sucker!

_Dark__!Tommy__ takes off running. __Tommy growls, but looks back at Stacey._

Tommy: You said the same Indian chant, right?

Stacey: Yes.

Tommy: Then why didn't it work? (pause) Did you give you any hints, anything that might help?

Stacey: No, we just talked about—Other stuff.

Tommy: Like?

Stacey: Like, um…Like you.

Tommy: Me?

Stacey: Like how you really feel about Malefica.

Tommy: You really had to summon up my dark side to found out stuff about me?

Stacey: Well what was I supposed to do? You keep these things from me!

Tommy: Stacey, that was something private. If you wanted to know how I felt about Malefica, you could've asked me.

Stacey: (pause) I didn't mean to-

Tommy: Just save it for now. We've gotta find him.

_Tommy walks away. Stacey waits a moment, but follows him._

_Scene: Street_

_Kevin grabs Lori by the arm._

Kevin: Hey, I know a shortcut. C'mon.

_He nods to the right, leading Lori in that direction._

_Scene: Another Street_

_Merton and Cassandra walk through the street in silence. Cassandra closes her eyes, as if in concentration._

Cassandra: This way.

_She walks in the direction she's looking in. Merton looks in thought._

Merton: Cassandra, can I ask you a question?

Cassandra: You can ask me anything, Merton.

Merton: When you came here…you seemed like, you know, you wanted to…rekindle the fire of our relationship. Then all of a sudden this new guy shows up and you're saying goodbye. Why the sudden change of heart?

Cassandra: I told you why I can't stay.

Merton: That didn't stop you before. Besides, why would you come here and flirt with me like that if you just wanted to tell me you didn't want to be with me?

Cassandra: What does it matter?

Merton: It matters to me. (pause) Cassandra, just tell me.

Cassandra: (pause) Maybe I did want something when I came here…but knowing another vampire was around, it sort of…grounded me in reality again.

Merton: Grounded you?

Cassandra: (pause) It made me realize that if he has to die because of what he is…and if I'm the same thing…

Merton: Then what?

_Cassandra stops, but doesn't turn around. She looks to the ground._

Cassandra: Then I have to die too.

Merton: Beg pardon?

_Merton walks around to face her. She looks up sadly._

Merton: What are you saying? You're going to kill yourself?

Cassandra: No! I could never do that, I just…I can't kill people anymore, even werewolves. I have to change myself because no one else can, and that means…that means I can't feed anymore.

Merton: What if you just stop feeding on werewolves? You can find alternative sources of blood! I have some connections with the butcher shop; I'm sure I could get you some pig's blood in a flash.

Cassandra: It doesn't work that way with cobeisques. It has to be werewolf blood.

Merton: Cassandra, you can't just…You can't just die.

Cassandra: Merton, I've been dead for 526 years. Any hope I had left went away when the vampire who bit me died.

_Scene: Street_

_Lori looks confused. Kevin follows her, eyeing her neck._

Lori: Are you sure about this shortcut? It seems sort of…long.

Kevin: We're almost there.

Lori: I don't think so. What's this about?

_Lori turns around. Kevin stands there, smiling. Lori sighs and puts her hands on her hips._

Lori: Oh great! Tell me you aren't evil.

Kevin: Sorry.

Lori: Again? Am I ever gonna get a normal boyfriend?

_Kevin's smile widens, revealing his fangs. Lori squints._

Lori: It's you. You're the cobeisque.

Kevin: Oh, you've heard of me? Very few people have. I'm glad you're so acquainted with me.

_He starts toward her and she takes a step back, holding out her hands._

Lori: Wait a second, you can't kill me. I'm not a werewolf.

Kevin: Kill you? Lori, you, misunderstand me…I'm not looking for food. I really like you. In fact…I'm going to make you my bride.

Lori: Are you kidding me? Do I seriously seem like a bride to every demon?

Kevin: I can't help it. You're just so…(looks her up and down) Easy on the eyes.

Lori: (rolls eyes) Oh please.

Kevin: You should feel honored. I'm a lot more careful about my brides these days…The last bride I had tried to stake me during the Spanish Inquisition.

_Lori furrows her brows._

Lori: (under her breath) Cassandra. He didn't die.

Kevin: (continues) In fact…I still have a splinter of the stake she used left in my heart. Hurts a man's feelings when you do that.

Lori: You're breaking my heart.

Kevin: Puns too! You're charming. I think I'll keep you a while.

_He sta__rts toward her again and she gets i__n a fighting stance._

_Scene: Another Street_

_Tommy walks down the street, smelling the air. Stacey follows a short distance behind him. None of them say anything to each other._

**Tommy ****v.o****.: This whole thing was bugging me. If accepting my dark side as part of me wasn't the trick to getting rid of him, what was? Unfortunately, I never get much time to think these things over.**

_A pair of headlights suddenly flares up behind them and they turn around. They see __Dark__!Tommy__ in Tommy's car__, still wolfed out__. He leans his head out of the window._

Dark!Tommy: By the way…You left your car out there.

_He revs the engine. Tommy's and Stacey's eyes widen._

Tommy: Jump!

_He pushes Stacey to the side and they both jump opposite ways as the car races toward them. Tommy winces and holds his chest as he lies on the ground._

Stacey: Tommy, are you okay?

Tommy: I'm fine; get somewhere safe!

Stacey: I'm not just leaving you!

_Dark__!Tommy__ stops and exits the car, smirking at Stacey._

Dark!Tommy: Why not? It's what you're good at.

_He approaches her. She backs away in fear._

Dark!Tommy: I thought you were too good for him…turns out it's the other way around. I can't believe he dated you. You can't even stand to look at me…how can it possibly work between you two?

_ Stacey__has stopped backing away._

Dark!Tommy: I know you've been thinking it. Why don't you just leave him and get it over with?

Stacey: Because I love him.

Dark!Tommy: Oh yeah? How can you love him if you're afraid of him?

_Stacey puts on a strong face._

Stacey: I'm not afraid.

_She grabs him quickly, pulling him into a kiss. As they do so, __Dark__!Tommy__ disappears in a bright blue light. Stacey looks confused. Tommy approaches her, still holding his chest._

Stacey: I don't understand…Did you accepting him work this time?

Tommy: I didn't accept him as part of me, Stacey…you did.

_Stacey looks at Tommy with surprise. He smiles._

Tommy: You kissed me when I was wolfed out. (pause) Sort of.

Stacey: (smiles) Yeah.

_She puts her hands on either side of his face, pulling him into a kiss. They pull apart._

Stacey: I love you, Tommy.

_Scene: Another Street_

_Cassandra and Merton stand across from each other. Tears are in Cassandra's eyes._

Cassandra: Merton, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know about what I was going to do…I didn't want to hurt you.

Merton: I just…Why did it have to happen to you? Why couldn't I have met you 526 years earlier?

Cassandra: I don't know…Fate has a funny way of working.

_Merton looks to the ground sadly._

Cassandra: Merton…

_She puts her hand under his chin and lifts up his head._

Cassandra: If…If this is the last chance we have…

_She trails off and they give each other a look before pulling in a kiss._

_Scene: __Street_

_Lori dodges Kevin as he lunges at her._

Kevin: Don't fight it, Lori- You get to live forever!

Lori: Sorry, but I don't date dead guys.

Kevin: I can change your mind.

_He lunges at her. She reaches into her jacket._

Lori: Sorry, Kevin…

_She pulls out a stake and quickly sticks it in his chest._

Lori: …I came prepared.

_Kevin's eyes widen. The camera zooms in toward his chest, going inside toward his heart where the stake is sticking in. A small splinter, barely visible, is pushed in deep. Cut back to normal. Kevin hisses just as he turns to dust._

_Scene: Another Street_

_Merton and Cassandra continue to kiss. Cassandra starts to glow suddenly as the camera pans around. Her pale pallor suddenly __disappears, replaced with a healthy coloring. When the light disappears, Cassandra suddenly pulls away and gasps in a breath of air. Her eyes are wide. She feels her teeth, which are now normal. She feels her chest._

Merton: (confused) What? What is it?

Cassandra: I…I have a heartbeat…(pause) I'm alive.

_Merton's eyes widen. Cassandra suddenly smiles, covering her mouth in shock._

Merton: How?

Cassandra: I don't know.

Merton: You don't think that other vampire…?

Cassandra: I don't care.

_She smiles__. Merton laughs, and Cassandra joins in. They suddenly hug each other tightly.__ They pull apart._

Merton: So what…what do we do now?

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton and Cassandra lay under the covers naked. Cassandra is asleep on Merton's chest, a smile on her face. Merton is awake, a huge smile plastered on his face.__ He __raises__ up a fist as if in victory._

Merton: Oh yeah!

_Scene: Gazebo_

_Tommy and Stacey sit in the gazebo, looking up at the sky._

Tommy: It's been a long night, huh?

Stacey: You have no idea.

_She leans and leans up against him._

Stacey: I'm sorry about the way I've been acting…I should've said something to you.

Tommy: I understand.

Stacey: Yeah, but-

Tommy: Really. There's a lot of things we've been keeping from each other lately…

Stacey: (pause) Yeah.

Tommy: When you were talking to my dark side…what did he tell you?

Stacey: Just that you were scared…like the rest of us.

Tommy: (nods, pause) I have something I have to tell you, that I've never told anyone.

_Stacey sits up and looks at him. He looks her in the eyes._

Tommy: You have to promise that you won't tell anyone.

Stacey: Sure. What is it?

_Tommy pauses and looks away from her._

Tommy: When I was sent back to Earth after I died, before I got my body back…I didn't come alone. (pause) Tate came with me.

_Stacey furrows her brows._

Tommy: I was going to bring him back too. When I was in the maze, I saw Sarah there…

Stacey: Sarah? But she's…

Tommy: Dead? She still was. She told me that Tate was the one who killed her.

Stacey: What?

Tommy: I couldn't believe it either. She told me that if he came back…he'd kill people.

_Tommy pauses, taking a deep breath._

Tommy: Tate had Sathos down. He was going to get his body back from him. (pause) And I took a knife…and I stabbed him in the back. (pause) I killed Tate Foreground.

_Tommy __stops,__ and the two of them sit in silence._

A/N: Hope I didn't wait too long to finish this- and I hope your holidays were wonderful! Please leave me a review! Thanks.


	29. Crush

Crush

By: Obscurus Lupa

Animefan- Thanks for the review! Always nice to hear from ya. :D Yu-gi-oh Abridged rocks. Yeah, K'Heshma was run through, but demons are different so who knows what would kill her. I meant "expect." . Stupid typos. And Lori could've mentioned the general direction her house was in; perhaps I should've thrown something in. Glad ya liked the chapter!

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_Tommy is walking down the hall. He nods to a few people and smiles politely. Merton approaches from the side, almost seeming to glide toward him, a big smile on his face._

Tommy: Hey, what's up?

Merton: I have a girlfriend.

Tommy: Yeah.

Merton: I have a girlfriend. _I _have a girlfriend!

Tommy: Yeah, I noticed.

Merton: Tommy, this is monumental! Sure, you've had plenty of girls, but me? Shocked as you may be to hear it, I've never…y'know, had a girlfriend. Ever.

Tommy: And it doesn't bother you that she used to be a vampire?

Merton: Sure, Cassandra's had a bad past, but does that make her a bad person? I mean, you forgave Holden for his past.

Tommy: No, I didn't.

Merton: Exactly. It's possible for anyone to make amends. Hey, did I tell you how Cassandra turned human again?

Tommy: (sigh) Yes, but go ahead and tell me once more.

Merton: I get a call from Lori saying she killed the vampire who bit her. Apparently, Cassandra tried to stake him to turn herself back, but it didn't work. He was sentenced to death during the Spanish Inquisition, so she thought he'd been dead this whole time.

Tommy: What I don't get is how Cassandra turned back if Lori staked him. Doesn't the person who was bitten have to kill the vampire to turn back?

Mertn: That's true, but apparently there was a splinter from Cassandra's stake still lodged in his heart—So technically, she did stake him. It just, y'know, took 500 years for her to finish the job.

Tommy: That's pretty cool. And, uh, have you heard from Lori since she told you about this?

Merton: No, she's still royally pissed off. Can't say I blame her; K'Heshma did kill her boyfriend.

Tommy: Speaking of which, any word from her?

Merton: Nothing. She just took off…I wouldn't get your hopes up. Chances are, she just stayed until she could recuperate and left for another country. She could be a million miles away by now.

_Tommy suddenly stops and yells out in surprise. Merton stops and does the same. __K'Heshma__ stands in front of them. She is still dressed in one of Merton's shirts. People stare at her as they walk by._

Tommy: K'Heshma.

_K'Heshma__ eyes them both for a moment before speaking._

K'Heshma: Come with me.

Tommy: Why're you—?

_He eyes her up and down. Merton grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her in the direction of an empty classroom._

Merton: Let's get you out of the public eye, shall we?

_Scene: Empty Classroom_

_Tommy, Merton, and __K'Heshma__ come inside. Merton shuts the door._

Merton: What are you doing here?

Tommy: And why are you naked?

_Merton gives Tommy a look._

K'Heshma: I have something of use for us.

Merton: What? You're actually helping us?

K'Hesma: I told you I would. I am one of my word.

Tommy: And you couldn't get some pants or something?

Merton: Off the topic, Tommy.

Tommy: Sorry, right. (squints) Merton, is that _your_ shirt?

_Merton glances around nervously._

Merton: (covering) So, K'Heshma, what do you have?

K'Heshma: Come with me. I will show you.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Tommy, Merton, and __K'Heshma__ enter the room. On the floor, __Sathos__ is tied up and unconscious. The ropes are around his hands, feet, and wings._

Tommy: Holy—You brought Sathos here?

K'Heshma: I did not know where you wished to place him.

Merton: Wait a minute, he can't be here! If my parents see him, I'm _dead_.

K'Heshma: He is necessary. His power will be of great use to us.

Tommy: Something tells me he doesn't really want to help us. Mostly him being tied up.

K'Heshma: I had to catch him while his back was turned…He does not wish to help, that is true, but there are ways to convince him.

Merton: For example…?

K'Heshma: I will speak with him. I am his blood kin.

Tommy: Uh, right. Are you forgetting that he also tried to kill you?

K'Heshma: No.

Tommy: (pause) Okay. Just so we're clear then.

_The door suddenly opens and Cassandra comes running inside. She is dressed in a tank top and some running pants, smiling and out of breath. She immediately approaches Merton._

Cassandra: I was just out jogging. Me, jogging! I haven't had to exercise in like 500 years. See this?

_She motions to her body._

Cassandra: I'm sweating. I actually give off a scent. I'm-I'm smelly! Smell me, Merton.

_She holds out her arm to Merton, still smiling. Everything is awkward and silent for a moment. Merton looks to Tommy, who __shrugs._

Tommy: She's _your_ girlfriend.

Cassandra: Did I interrupt something?

_She turns and sees __K'Heshma__ and __Sathos__K'Heshma__ watche__s Cassandra with narrowed eyes. Cassandra notes __K'Heshma's__ lack of clothing and casts a look._

Cassandra: Oh. I interrupted that kind of something.

Merton: K'Heshma, this is Cassandra. Cassandra, K'Heshma. She's normally more clothed.

Cassandra: (to K'Heshma) I've heard about you. I'm a former bad guy too.

_She holds out her hand. __K'Heshma__ doesn't even look at it, turning toward Merton._

K'Heshma: She is no longer a vampire.

Merton: Long story.

Tommy: She staked the guy who bit her. Sort of.

Merton: …or you could put it that way.

K'Heshma: I find it…odd, that you would find appeal in her. She is clearly young, and weaker now that she is human.

Cassandra: Hey!

Merton: Wait a minute—

K'Heshma: It is a simple fact. You are useless to him now.

Cassandra: Excuse me, but didn't you lose your powers too?

K'Heshma: Not all of them.

Cassandra: Well then you have no room to talk.

K'Heshma: No more than you, child. I would not test me if I were you.

Cassandra: Test you? I'll—

_Merton covers Cassandra's mouth as she says a variety of colorful words. Tommy looks at __K'Heshma__ and furrows his brows, but says nothing, looking in thought. Cassandra pulls away from Merton._

Cassandra: …and you'll be doing it sideways, that's for sure!

K'Heshma: Your words are meaningless. There are important matters at hand. (to Tommy) I will kill her if we must.

Tommy: What? No. Believe me, I went down that road before too, but she's good now. Trust me.

_Cassandra folds her arms and looks away. __K'Heshma__ does not acknowledge her._

K'Heshma: (to Merton) Human, I shall return when Sathos awakes.

Merton: And what are we supposed to do with him until then?

K'Heshma: Make sure his binding is secure…he is very good at escaping.

_She exits the room and they watch her go._

Cassandra: I've decided I don't like her.

Tommy: You're not alone, but we need her if we're going to beat Malefica.

Cassandra: Well I hope she's worth it.

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_Lori sits at a table outside, writing in a notebook. Tommy sets his bag down on the table and sits down across from her._

Tommy: Hey, Lori. Are we talking yet?

_Lori doesn't look up. Instead, she reaches out and slides the bag off of the table and onto the ground._

Tommy: (pause) I guess that's a no. Look, I know how you feel because that's exactly how I feel about it. Believe me, if it were up to me, K'Heshma wouldn't be here.

Lori: (still not looking up) That's weird, because she still is.

Tommy: She's going to help us.

_Lor__i looks up angrily._

Lori: Help us? She killed my boyfriend! And you don't even care.

Tommy: Oh yeah? Well she killed _me_! I find it funny that you don't remember that.

Lori: (pause) I'm sorry, Tommy, but you can't ask me to forgive the thing that killed Tate.

Tommy: I don't want you to, and I haven't either. (pause) I just want you to be able to work with her so the world doesn't end.

_Lori looks down in thought. Finally, she looks up._

Lori: What do we do?

Tommy: Right now? We've got a new recruit.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton leans against his desk. Cassandra stands nearby. They both watch __Sathos__, who is now awake and staring at them, but saying nothing._

Merton: He's just staring at us…

Cassandra: Should we, like…poke him with a stick or something?

Merton: Meh.

_Cassandra starts forward, but Merton stops her._

Merton: Careful; watch out for his tail. He tends to impale people with it. I know from personal experience.

Sathos: It was intended to kill you, human.

Merton: …and he speaks.

Sathos: I dirty my tongue to speak to something so low.

Merton: And he's helpful too.

Cassandra: I thought you were scared of him.

Merton: True, but there's something about seeing him get the crap beaten out of him that distills the fear a little. Plus he's tied up and I can gloat.

Sathos: When I am free you will die more slowly than any I have killed.

_Merton and Cassandra simultaneously roll their eyes._

Both: Yeah yeah…

_The door opens and __K'Heshma__ walks inside._

Merton: …feel free to just walk in, then.

K'Heshma: (ignoring him) He is awake.

_Sathos__ says nothing, only watching her. Cassandra watches __K'Heshma__, her dislike of her visible._

Cassandra: I just remembered I have something to do. Call you later, Merton?

Merton: Sure, I'll be waiting.

_They smile and kiss before Cassandra leaves. __K'Heshma__ watches them with a peculiar expression on her face. When Merton looks toward her, she looks away. __Sathos__ n__otices this with narrowed eyes. Merton looks at __K'Heshma__ and rolls his eyes._

Merton: Okay, first rule I'm laying out: If you're going to be around me, you need pants on.

_He reaches into a nearby drawer._

K'Heshma: I do not require clothing.

Merton: With me you do.

_He holds out a pair of pajama pants to her. She takes them hesitantly. __Sathos__ watches them with a look of disgust. __K'Heshma__ clothes herself and looks at Merton for a moment before directing her attention toward __Sathos__She slowly approaches him._

K'Heshma: Sathos…you understand why I cannot free you.

_Sathos__ stays silent._

K'Heshma: You tried to kill me.

Sathos: You protected the human.

K'Heshma: I did what was necessary.

_Sathos__ is silent again._

K'Heshma: I have two choices. I can kill you…or I can let you live. I trust you know what I want from you.

Sathos: I would end my life before I would help the Chosen.

K'Heshma: Sathos, do not do this. If you refuse…you will die.

Sathos: Then I will die. I do not fear death as I am no stranger to it. I doubt you would be as willing to end your own life…you stubbornly persist on surviving.

K'Heshma: Malefica betrayed us both. To help the Chosen would mean her destruction.

Sathos: My time is done. I refuse to drag on the inevitable…the Earth is Malefica's now.

_K'Heshma__ backs away. After a moment, she exits the room. Merton is left confused. He looks at __Sathos__then__ follows __K'Heshma_

_Scene: Street_

_Cassandra is walking._

Cassandra: "Oh hi, Cassandra, I just have a half-naked demon at my house. You don't mind, do you?" 500 years and men still haven't changed. I thought things would be different as a human.

_She suddenly runs into a tall young man with red hair._

Cassandra: Oh sorry! Are you okay?

Young Man: Yeah, I—

_He sees her and his eyes widen a little. He looks her up and down._

Young Man: I, uh, I'm Greg.

_He holds out his hand and smiles. Cassandra smiles politely back, shaking his hand._

Cassandra: Cassandra. Nice meeting you.

_She starts walking away, but Greg tightens his grip on her hand._

Greg: Wait! I mean, I…Sorry, I just, I hope I'm not being too forward, but…you're gorgeous. Would you like to go get a cup of coffee sometimes?

Cassandra: Gee, I'm, uh, I'm flattered, but no thank you.

Greg: It doesn't have to be coffee! What about ice cream? What do you like?

Cassandra: I'm sorry, Greg. You seem like a nice guy and all, but I'm kind of in a relationship.

_Cassandra gets a surprised look on her face._

Cassandra: Wow. Feels weird saying that.

Greg: So you're saying I don't have a chance?

Cassandra: Sorry. You're really nice though.

_She gives him a smile and he lets go of her hand. She leaves. Greg waits until she is out of earshot and takes out a cell phone, ringing somebody up._

Greg: It's Greg. I found the one.

_Scene: The Lair, Exterior_

_Merton meets __K'Heshma__ outside. She is looking at the sky in thought._

K'Heshma: This…troubles me.

Merton: I can't say I'm really surprised that Sathos refused to help us…

K'Heshma: No. He has resigned his plans to rule over the Earth…It does not seem like him.

Merton: Getting beat up will do that to you.

K'Heshma: No. Not Sathos. He would cut out Malefica's heart as soon as he had the chance to. (pause) I must think.

_She walks away._

Merton: Wait, you can't just leave him—(sigh) What is it with you demons anyway?

_Tommy's car suddenly pulls up and Tommy and Lori get out of it. They approach Merton._

Merton: Lori, what—?

Lori: Okay, here's the deal: I'm still mad at you guys for keeping K'Heshma from me, but…saving the world is more important. So I'm going to help.

Merton: Understood.

Lori: Is it true? Did you guys really capture Sathos?

Merton: Actually, K'Heshma did.

Lori: But he's here?

Tommy: He's inside.

_Lori immediately rushes toward the door. Merton __starts to follow, but Tommy stops him._

Tommy: She wants to talk to him.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Lori steps inside, stopping when she sees __Sathos__Sathos__ sees her, his expression changing to something unfamiliar. He turns his face away from her. Lori i__s cautious, taking a few ste__ps forward._

Lori: Tommy told me we were trying to convince you to help us.

_Sathos__ says nothing._

Lori: So? Will you?

Sathos: No.

Lori: You know this means we'll kill you, right?

Sathos: Let death come.

Lori: Let death come, huh? You went to all of this trouble to come back from the dead and now you want to go back?

Sathos: It is no concern of yours.

Lori: Don't you dare say that! Tate _died _to bring you back!

Sathos: You will silence yourself, Lori!

_Lori pauses, taken aback._

Lori: You called me by my name.

_Sathos__ turns away again, his face in disgust._

Sathos: This vessel contains pieces of memory…The words I speak are not always my own.

Lori: (pause) You're saying you can remember everything Tate did?

Sathos: No. Not everything. Only pieces.

Lori: Like what?

_Sathos__ gives her a look._

Sathos: I am cursed. Memories of the human's life plague me like a disease. (pause) I find myself feeling as he felt, feelings not of my own.

Lori: Feelings?

Sathos: Sadness. (eyes her) Love.

Lori: And that's bad?

Sathos: Emotions are a useless human device to bring meaning to nothing.

Lori: (pause) Do you remember what he was thinking the day…the day he died?

Sathos: He was afraid until the very end. Blood was on his hands.

Lori: (furrows her brows) What does that mean?

_Sathos__ is silent again. Lori is now merely a foot away from him._

Lori: (shakes head) Did he…I mean, did he think of me? Did he really love me?

_Sathos__ looks angry, suddenly whipping out his tail and wrapping it around her._

Sathos: I am not Tate Foreground! You speak as if he still lives. There is nothing of him here.

_He throws her across the room and into the wall. The door immediately opens and Tommy and Merton come inside._

Tommy: Lori!

_Merton stoops down to check on Lori, who rubs her head. Tommy approaches __Sathos__ in anger, growling._

Tommy: If you hurt her, I swear I'll—

Sathos: Mere words! My ears are bleeding at the sound.

Tommy: Don't you touch anyone again.

Sathos: No. I will kill anyone close enough.

Tommy: Then I'll kill you.

Sathos: Then do.

_They both stare at each other with hatred, neither backing down._

Sathos: K'Heshma has lived thousands of years entrapped within human vessels. She feels as they do, bleeding out of her heart until she is run dry. I will not succumb to the same fate.

_Suddenly, they hear a ringtone from someone in the room. The song is Minni__e__Ripperton's__ "Loving__ You." Tommy furrows his brows and slowly turns around. Lori, now in a chair and still holding the back of her head, slowly does a take toward Merton with the same expression as Tommy. Merton holds up a finger._

Merton: Excuse me.

_He takes out a cell phone and answers it._

Merton: Yello?

_The screen splits to reveal Cassandra on the other line._

Cassandra: Merton?

Merton: (smiles) Cassandra! Hi!

Cassandra: Is this a good time?

Merton: Yeah, you're fine. What's up?

Cassandra: I just wanted to apologize for walking out earlier. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea.

Merton: It's no problem.

Cassandra: So you're not mad at me?

Merton: I could never be mad at you.

Cassandra: (relieved) Good…Sorry again. I love you.

Merton: Love you too.

Cassandra: Kisses?

Merton: Kisses.

_They both make a kissing noise into the phone and hang up. Merton hangs up, still smiling. He notices Tommy and Lori watching him._

Merton: What?

_Scene: __Street_

_Cassandra is smiling, putting her phone away. Suddenly, someone hits her over the head from behind, __knocking her out. It is revealed to be Greg, who looks around him to make sure no one is watching. He stoops down and picks her up, slinging her over his shoulder and walking hurriedly out of sight._

_Scene: Unknown Home_

_The home seems unorganized and messy, as if being shared by many people. Cassandra is unconscious and tied to a chair. Greg is sitting on an old couch and watching her, smiling. __A short, overweight young woman with blonde hair steps inside, smiling in glee._

Young Woman: Is she here? Is it really her?

Greg: Yeah, Haley, check it out!

_Haley sees Cassandra and gasps, __sitting on the couch too__. Two more people step inside, one a __young black man with dreadlocks and the other a skinny girl with black hair__ who seems shy__. They look at Cassandra._

Young Man: You found her! I can't believe it!

_Cassandra starts to wake up, eyeing the people in confusion._

Cassandra: What the…? What's going on?

Greg: Sorry about the kidnapping thing; it was the only way to get you here. Are you comfortable?

_Cassandra gives him a look._

Cassandra: No. What do you think?

Greg: Oh yeah, heh…Oh! This is Haley. (points) And this is Mike and Peri.

_He__ motions to the young man and the skinny girl, respectively. The members of the group smile and wave excitedly._

Cassandra: (confused) Okay…

Mike: You're probably wondering why we have you tied up in our living room.

Cassandra: Maybe a little.

Peri: Is it true? Can you really turn us?

Cassandra: Can I really what?

Haley: Don't be rude, Peri! She doesn't want to be bugged right now.

_Peri__ immediately draws back, growing quiet again._

Cassandra: This is really…fun, and everything, but can one of you tell me why I'm here?

_Greg looks at the others and they seem to agree silently on something._

Greg: Okay. So we kind of know what you are.

_Cassandra furrows her brows._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton, Lori, and Tommy watch __Sathos_

Tommy: So what do we do with him?

Lori: Maybe we should wait and see if he changes his mind.

Merton: Sure, he seems like a reasonable guy.

Voice: He will not change his mind.

_The three of them turn to see __K'Heshma__ as she comes inside._

K'Heshma: Once he has made a decision, he will not turn back.

_Lori suddenly grabs __K'Heshma__, throwing her against the wall and pinning her there._

Tommy: Lori!

Lori: You don't have any right to be here.

K'Heshma: I brought Sathos to you.

Lori: And he wouldn't even be on this planet anymore if it wasn't for you!

K'Heshma: Our time is over now. We will be of no more trouble to you.

Lori: So that makes up for it then? Everything you did?

K'Heshma: I saved the human's life.

Lori: You killed Tate! But I guess he didn't matter as much.

K'Heshma: I knew Tate very well. He was my vessel for some time. That is why I chose him for Sathos. He died in honor.

_Lori lets go of her in disgust, backing away._

Lori: I can't believe you.

Sathos: She would have done well not to resurrect me at all.

_Everyone turns to see __Sathos__, now free of his ropes. He hisses and walks toward the door. Tommy steps in his way, but is quickly flung aside. __Sathos__ looks at __K'Heshma__ a moment before exiting, flying away._

Merton: This is bad.

Tommy: We've gotta go out and catch him before he kills someone.

K'Heshma: I can sense him.

_K'Heshma__ quickly exits. Lori hesitates for a moment before following._

Tommy: Lori, wait—

_He sighs and starts to follow her._

Merton: I'm going to call Cassandra to see if she can help.

Tommy: You do that; I'll follow Lori and make sure she doesn't get killed.

_Scene: Unknown Home_

_The scene is as we left it._

Cassandra: Excuse me?

Haley: You're a vampire!

Cassandra: (gains a look of realization) Oh! Wait, guys, you don't understand, I'm not—

Mike: It's okay; we're not going to kill you. We just wanted to meet you.

Cassandra: (pause) Why?

_They suddenly hear a phone ringing. The group searches their pockets. Greg notices the ringing coming from Cassandra's bag, which is propped up next to her. He picks up the bag and starts to rummage through it._

Cassandra: Hey! That's private property, buddy!

_Greg takes out her phone and answers it._

Greg: (pause) Hello?

_The screen splits, with Merton on the other side. He looks confused._

Merton: Hello?

Greg: (panics) I, uh, er—

Cassandra: (shouting) Merton, if that's you, I've been kidnapped! There's a pizza shop outside the window, I'm in some hou—

Mike: (wrestling with Greg) Hang up the phone!

_Greg quickly hangs up in a panic._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton looks at his phone with furrowed brows._

Merton: Tommy, I think Cassandra's in trouble. We should—Tommy?

_He sees that he is now alone and sighs._

_Scene: Street_

_Tommy and Lori follow behind __K'Heshma__, who looks determined._

Tommy: Hey, Lori, are you okay?

Lori: Huh?

Tommy: You got thrown pretty hard.

Lori: Oh, yeah. I'm fine.

_They walk in silence, with Tommy glancing toward Lori every once in a while._

Tommy: Sorry to bring it up, but…What did you and Sathos talk about?

Lori: You mean before he flung me into a wall? (pause) He said he could remember things about Tate…feel things that he felt.

Tommy: (furrows brows) Seriously?

Lori: (nods) He said K'Heshma was the same way. (pause) I don't believe him.

Tommy: (thinking) It would help explain why she wouldn't kill Merton.

Lori: If she didn't want to kill people, she wouldn't have killed Tate. Hell, we know she was the one who killed off the Fighters. She doesn't have any conscience…she's just trapped now.

_Lori continues a little ahead of him._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton is alone._

Merton: Great, leave it up to Tommy and Lori to leave at the exact moment my girlfriend is kidnapped. (pause) Well, I've got no choice. Time to step up and be a man. I can do this on my own.

_Scene: Street_

_A shaking Merton steps up in front of a house, next to a pizza shop. Becky steps up beside him._

Merton: Thanks for coming with me, Becky.

Becky: Are you sure this is the right place? It doesn't seem like somewhere a demon would hang out or whatever.

Merton: Cassandra said the place was next to a pizza shop.

Becky: Okay. You knock.

Merton: Knock? What, you think if we asked nicely, whoever kidnapped Cassandra will just let her go?

Becky: Well do you want to kick down the door and just barge in without knowing what's inside? Not that you could kick the door in anyway.

Merton: Okay, if you're so smart, why don't _you _knock?

_Becky rolls her eyes and steps up to the door._

_Scene: House, Interior_

_The group is thinking. Cassandra is looking for a means of escape._

Haley: Great move, Greg! Why'd you answer the phone?

Greg: I'm sorry; I panicked!

Peri: Maybe we should—

_They suddenly__ hear a knock and jump._

Greg: (quietly) What do we do?

Mike: Just stay quiet and maybe they'll go away.

Merton: (muffled) Yello? Any evil kidnappers inside?

_Cassandra smiles._

_Scene: Exterior_

_Becky and Merton are both at the door. Becky slaps Merton's shoulder._

Merton: Hey!

Becky: Don't say that, freaker! You want to get killed?

Merton: If we go by the facts, I'd be more worried about getting kidnapped than killed.

_Becky rolls her eyes. The door opens, surprising them both. Mike is at the door__, looking nervous._

Mike: H-Hey.

Merton: Hi. Sorry to bother you, but we're looking for someone…Brown hair, blue eyes, goes by the name Cassandra?

Mike: (shifting his eyes) Uh, no, why? Are you police?

Becky: Do we _look_ like police?

Mike: I don't know anything. Sorr—

_He starts to shut the door, but Merton stops him._

Merton: Wait a second. I'm pretty sure she was here when I called her earlier, so—

_Greg suddenly comes rushing out at them with a frying pan, knocking them out. He looks at them with wide eyes, __then__ looks at Mike._

_Scene: Interior_

_Merton and Becky__ are now tied up and gagged, still unconscious__. The group seems even more panicked now._

Haley: Why'd you hit them?

Greg: I'm sorry! I panicked again.

Mike: Well what are we going to do with them?

Greg: I don't know, maybe we can drop them off somewhere. Maybe they didn't see our faces.

Mike: You mean as you pummeled in their heads with a frying pan?

Greg: This is so bad- I can't go to jail! I'm too fragile for that!

Haley: Well we can't just keep them here.

_Becky and Merton start to rouse, looking at the place in confusion._

Cassandra: Look, guys, obviously you aren't bad people. You don't really want to hurt anyone, so can you please just tell me why you have me here?

Haley: We need your help.

_Cassandra looks at them expectantly._

Greg: We want you to turn us into vampires.

_Merton and Becky's eyes show more confusion._

Cassandra: (pause) Excuse me?

Mike: We promise to let you go if you turn us.

Cassandra: I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm not a vampire.

Mike: (rolls eyes) C'mon, we know already. You don't have to hide.

Cassandra: Well, yeah, I was one, but I'm not anymore. How would any of you know what I was anyway?

Haley: We heard stories about you, about a vampire named Cassandra.

Cassandra: That could be anyone.

Greg: Yeah, but we found this painting from 1603.

_He reaches behind the couch, pulling out an old oil painting of Cassandra. Cassandra knits her brows._

Cassandra: That was painted forever ago! Did it go for a pretty good price though?

Mike: Actually, we sort of…found it in a garbage can.

Cassandra: Aw!

Greg: But the writing on the back says who you are, and it matches up with the descriptions from the stories about you.

Cassandra: Look, even if I could turn you into vampires, why would you want me to?

Greg: Well none of us have anything going for us, do we?

Cassandra: What?

Mike: We're losers. Greg and I still work fast food.

Haley: And I've never even had a boyfriend.

_Peri__ stays quiet, looking at her hands._

Cassandra: So what? You think becoming killers will make you better people?

Haley: But we know you're a special kind of vampire! You only drink werewolf blood.

Cassandra: Yes, and those werewolves are people 95 percent of the time.

Greg: Why would you care? You kill them.

Cassandra: I used to. I told you; I'm not a vampire anymore.

Mike: Prove it.

Cassandra: I have a heartbeat.

Greg: Pfft.

Cassandra: Get a mirror.

_The __group glance__ at one another. Haley reluctantly takes out a compact._

Cassandra: Now open it.

_Haley opens it and points it toward Cassandra, where her face is reflected. The group's faces turn to disappointment._

_Scene: __Emmerson__ Woods_

_Tommy and Lori follow __K'Heshma_

K'Heshma: He is here.

Lori: Here? Where—

_They stop by a clearing. It is the same place __K'Heshma__Sathos__, and __Malefica__ were staying before, complete with the remains of what used to be a fire. __Sathos__ stands in the clearing, as if waiting. __K'Heshma__ steps into sight, but he does not move._

K'Heshma: Even if we do not kill you, if you continue running, Malefica will.

Sathos: I know.

_K'Heshma__ furrows her brows, stepping closer._

K'Heshma: Sathos…do you wish to die?

Sathos: Yes. I will not become that which I hate….it is too late for you.

K'Heshma: But…but what of us? You are my blood kin. (pause) My brother.

Sathos: We are nothing. This world has no place for us!

K'Heshma: It can. You can have a place with me.

Sathos: No.

_There is a long pause. __K'Heshma's__ face turns to pleading. Tommy starts forward, but Lori stops him, her eyes fixed on __K'Heshma_

K'Heshma: Sathos…I do not wish you to die.

Sathos: I am already dead. (pause) I only ask that you do not prolong my suffering.

_There is another long pause._

Sathos: I took your sword from your chest, after Malefica had departed.

_He reaches down, pulling the sword from his belt. He holds it out to __K'Heshma_

Sathos: Take it.

_K'Heshma__ looks at it, but doesn't move to take it._

K'Heshma: No.

_Sathos__ moves toward her in anger._

Sathos: Do you forget that I tried to kill you with this sword?

K'Heshma: I refuse to do the same to you as you did to me.

Sathos: Then you are foolish. If you do not kill me, I will kill myself…but I wish to die this way.

_He holds out the sword again. This time, __K'Heshma__ hesitantly reaches out and takes it. __Sathos__ lowers his head expectantly. __K'Heshma looks__ to the sword, then back up at __Sathos_

K'Heshma: You betrayed everything we had when you ran me through with this sword.

_Sathos__ lifts up cold, red eyes, but keeps his head bent low._

K'Heshma: I forgive you.

_She instantly thrusts the sword forward and into his heart. __Sathos__ tenses up in reaction, but doesn't show any pain on his face. __K'Heshma__ takes out the sword and stabs him again, then does so a third time. __Sathos__ keeps his eyes on her, his face expressionless. Blood slowly drips from his mouth, but he only stares at her as he falls onto his back, lying motionless. __K'Heshma__ stands still with the bloody sword in hand. She looks down at __Sathos__, no longer demonic but the image of Tate, bloody and motionless. His eyes are open, now __blue._

_Scene: House_

_Cassandra, Merton, and Becky are now untied. Mike and Haley sit next to each other on the couch, __Peri__ leans against the wall in the corner, and Greg __sits__ in a chair. They all look dismayed._

Mike: I can't believe we did all this for nothing. She's just a human now.

Haley: I don't get it. How did you get back to being a human anyway?

Cassandra: I killed the vampire that bit me. (pause) Sort of. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but you know there's other ways of making your life more exciting, right?

Greg: Yeah right. We're all going to jail for this. Kidnapping? What were we thinking?

Cassandra: Hey, none of us are going to press charges. It was all a misunderstanding. Right, Merton?

Merton: Sure, I get hit in the head with a frying pan _all_ the time…

Becky: Are you kidding me? I'm gonna—

_Merton and Cassandra give her a look._

Becky: (sigh) Whatever. I've gotta get some Tylenol.

_She leaves. __Peri__ speaks up from the corner; her voice is small._

Peri: But what are we supposed to do?

Cassandra: What do you mean?

Peri: With our lives?

Cassandra: You keep living them.

Peri: What if we can't? What if we don't have any lives? I don't have any family; my only friends are the people I live with. People think I'm a freak.

Cassandra: Becoming a vampire isn't going to help you.

Peri: But you got to live for over 500 years.

Cassandra: Sometimes a long life isn't a happy one. Besides, once you become a vampire, your life becomes more complicated. Ask Merton.

Merton: It's true. You start flying and Spanish books to the groin are involved; it isn't pretty.

Cassandra: Plus you've got these great people to be friends with…and that's something. I should know; I don't have any family either. But I've got the best boyfriend in the world, and that's what keeps me going.

_Merton smiles._

Greg: Peri, I don't know if this helps, but…I always thought you were a good person. I, uh…I actually thought you were pretty hot. (pause) Y'know, for a Goth chick.

_Peri__ gives a soft smile. Greg smiles back._

Mike: Maybe we can work something out where we don't become vampires…I guess I could get a new job with my uncle.

Haley: And I could put out a personal ad…

Merton: That's the spirit! Though, don't send it out to space; it's a lot more trouble than it's worth. You might end up pregnant.

_Everyone __looks confused._

Cassandra: I'm glad you guys thought this through a little more. And if it helps, I think you'll all do great.

_The others smile and nod. Cassandra takes Merton's arm._

Cassandra: Let's go.

Merton: Right-o.

_He opens the door and they leave._

_Scene: __Emmerson__ Woods_

_K'Heshma__ kneels beside the body silently. Tommy and Lori are still standing where they were._

Tommy: I can't believe she did it. She actually—

_He notices Lori's sad look._

Tommy: Are you okay?

Lori: (nods) Yeah.

_Lori __slowly steps forward, approaching__K'Heshma__. S__he kneels down beside the body. __K'Heshma__ doesn't look at her._

Lori: (pause) It was the right thing to do.

K'Heshma: There was a time when my brother's death would be the only one I would mourn. But this shell is not Sathos. (pause) He is yours.

_K'Heshma__ stands up, still not giving Lori a glance, and walks away. Lori looks down at Tate's body for a long while. Finally, she reaches out and shuts his eyes. She stands up, folding her arms and going back to Tommy._

_Scene: Street_

_Merton, Becky, and Cassandra walk down the sidewalk together. Merton has his arm around Cassandra's waist._

Cassandra: I'm proud of you, Merton.

Merton: For what?

Cassandra: For coming to my rescue.

Merton: Well, I can't say I was very helpful, but…

Cassandra: You were. You were my knight in shining armor.

_They smile and kiss. Becky rolls her eyes and continue__s__ ahead of them._

Becky: Yeah, just forget about _me_, why don't you?

_Scene: __Emmerson__ Woods_

_K'Heshma__ is walking alone. Tommy steps up behind her._

Tommy: K'Heshma.

_She stops and turns around._

K'Heshma: I thought you were with Lori.

Tommy: Lori went home on her own. I wanted to talk to you.

_K'Heshma__ cocks her head and waits expectantly._

Tommy: What Sathos said about remembering things about Tate…The same thing is true about you, right?

K'Heshma: Yes. I know things that he did.

Tommy: And this body you're in now…You can remember stuff about her life too, can't you?

K'Heshma: Yes.

Tommy: Who was she?

K'Heshma: I do not know…I have only fragments.

Tommy: She makes you feel things you don't want to.

K'Heshma: What is the point of this conversation?

Tommy: I wanted to know if that was why you didn't kill Merton, because you feel human emotions.

K'Heshma: I spared him because of Sathos's disobedience.

Tommy: I don't think you did, and I don't think you let him live because you felt sorry about killing anymore because if that was true, you wouldn't have killed all the people that you did. So what was it?

_K'Heshma__ looks down._

K'Heshma: Nothing.

_Tommy squints._

Tommy: Do you…Do you love him?

_K'Heshma__ looks u__p hurriedly, glaring at him. She pauses before speaking._

K'Heshma: He is not special. He has no magic, no strength, no blood on his hands…only his emotions. He has no idea what he means in this world. I let him live…because he is the most human. (pause) To be completely innocent…he has no idea how much power he truly has.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. Please leave me a detailed review—and that goes to everyone reading! I crave feedback. :D


	30. Peace of Mind

Peace of Mind

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, guys. :D I appreciate the feedback, I really do.

StormyWolfBowler- I find it weird that you can guess my writing patterns. :D Thanks!

Lorne The Host- Don't mind me if you've got life to get to, I just don't like it when people don't review just because they don't feel like it. So no need to apologize. :D I'm glad you found last chapter moving-I try not to be too emo, but y'know. And perhaps Merton is finally getting the attention he wanted from the women folk. ;) As for Friedrich, he was killed by Tate, which is how Tate became K'Heshma. When time was reversed, it didn't bring the dead back to life, which is why Stacey was a zombie when she came back. He did make an appearance this season in Old Friends (Part Two) when Tate was seeing some old enemies, but I don't think he'll be resurrected. Thanks for the review!

Tcg/animefan- I'm glad you got the double meaning there. :D And I just didn't want to write out Merton and Becky searching next to every pizza shop in Pleasantville. ;) Yeah, it was sort of a plot hole. And I laughed out loud when you said you wanted Cassandra to die and get out of the way for Merton/K'Heshma. Heh heh, glad ya like the idea.

_Scene: Unknown_

_Tommy is asleep__ in an unfamiliar bed__seeming restless and looking pale. He wakes up and furrows his brows, sitting up groggily. After a moment, he realizes he's in hospital clothes. He takes a look around the room. The room is white and bare, with only the bed inside. Tommy gets out of the bed in confusion. He slowly makes his way to the door, but when he tries to open it, he finds it locked. He pauses, __then__ tries again._

Tommy: What the…?

_He tries hard to open it, but can't get it to budge. He knocks on the door._

Tommy: Hey! Is anybody out there? Hello?

_He bangs harder on the door._

Tommy: Anybody! Hey!

_He sees a nurse outside the small window and he knocks on the door again. The nurse furrows__ her brows__, approaching the window._

Tommy: Hey there. Can you tell me why exactly I'm in here? Because I don't really remember coming here.

Nurse: Are you talking to me?

Tommy: Who else would I be talking to?

Nurse: (pause) I'll be right back.

_The nurse quickly walks __away, leaving a confused Tommy. After a short wait, the door opens and the nurse returns with a tall doctor with graying hair._

Doctor: Good morning, Tommy. I'm Doctor Bloomfield; you've been in my care since your arrival.

_Tommy still looks confused._

Tommy: Hey.

Bloomfield: Tommy, are you aware of where you are?

Tommy: (pause) A hospital.

_Bloomfield turns toward the nurse, speaking with her quietly. She nods and leaves._

Bloomfield: Do you know how long you've been here?

Tommy: Just today. (pause) I think. Last thing I remember was going to sleep in my dorm last night.

Bloomfield: Why don't you have a seat?

Tommy: What is it?

Bloomfield: You might want to sit down for this.

Tommy: Whatever it is, just tell me. Did I get badly hurt or something?

Bloomfield: (pause) Tommy, you've been here two years.

_Tommy furrows his brows, dumbstruck._

Tommy: What?

Bloomfield: Now I realize this must be a shock for you, but—

Tommy: I haven't been here two years. I'd remember being here for two years.

Bloomfield: This is the first time I've seen you lucid since your arrival.

Tommy: Lucid? What was wrong with me?

Bloomfield: Tommy…you weren't at any dorm last night. You've never been to college. You never completed your senior year of high school because that was when you were admitted here.

Tommy: What are you talking about?

Bloomfield: The night before you were to begin your senior year, you were planning a camping trip with your friends. Do you remember?

Tommy: Yeah…

Bloomfield: And what is the last thing you remember about it?

Tommy: What do you mean? I went on the trip and then I went home.

_Doctor Bloomfield thinks for a moment for the right words._

Bloomfield: On your way to the campsite, there was an accident. Your vehicle was hit from the side and you were in a coma for three days. After you woke up, you began talking about things that didn't make sense, believing that you were somewhere else. Since then, you've been here, living another life in your head.

Tommy: (shakes his head) No.

Bloomfield: The fact that you're completely aware of your surroundings right now is a mystery to me. You suffered serious brain damage; now it's as if you were never in the accident.

Tommy: That's because I wasn't in an accident—I'd remember being in an accident!

Bloomfield: I know this is hard to take in, but—

Tommy: Let me out of here.

Bloomfield: I can't do that, Tommy.

_Tommy tries to get out of the room, but the doctor quickly grabs him, holding him back easily. Tommy continues to str__uggle with him, but he is pushed__ back. He looks at himself in confusion._

Bloomfield: I promise you, we won't keep you here.

Tommy: Is that right?

Bloomfield: However, we can't legally release you until your guardians grant us permission. Once they're here, you'll be free to leave. Although, I'd still like to figure out how exactly you came back…

_Tommy thinks for a moment, then folds his arms._

Tommy: Okay. When do they get here?

_Cut to later. The door to the room opens and Bob Dawkins comes inside. He sees Tommy and he stops for a moment._

Bob: Tommy. Is it really you?

Tommy: Yeah, Dad, it's me.

_Bob looks overwhelmed, quickly approaching Tommy and hugging him._

Bob: I can't believe it.

Tommy: Uh, yeah…Listen, can we go home?

_They part. Bob looks at Tommy for a moment._

Tommy: I'm just, y'know…so anxious to see it.

Bob: (pause) Yes, of course. We'll go home right now. Everyone's waiting for you.

_Doctor Bloomfield holds the door open for them and Bob exits. Tommy starts to leave too._

Voice: Tommy…

_Tommy furrows his brows and turns around. No one but the doctor is there. His eyes scan the room one more time before he leaves._

_Scene: Car_

_Bob drives Tommy home. Both of them sit in silence. Bob keeps throwing glances Tommy's way, making him uncomfortable.__ Finally, Tommy clears his throat._

Tommy: So, I've been there for two years, huh?

Bob: The longest two years of our lives. Your mother has been worried sick.

Tommy: (pause) Mom?

Bob: (pause) That's right. You thought that she died…Well, she didn't. That's another blessing for you, right?

Tommy: Right.

_They come to a stop on Ogden Street, looking out at the Dawkins household. Tommy watches the house for a moment. He sees __movement from the windows, but can only make out vague figures inside._

Bob: Here we are.

_Suddenly, Tommy punches Bob in the face, knocking him out. Tommy yells out and holds his fist in pain._

Tommy: Sorry, Dad. I had to.

_He__ exits the car. Before he leaves, he takes one long look back at the house and the figures inside. After the pause, he leaves in a hurry._

**Tommy ****v.o****.: I didn't like doing what I had to do, but if I was going to figure out what happened to me, I knew who I had to turn to…**

_Scene: The Lair_

_Tommy opens the door, peeking into the dark room._

Tommy: Merton? Merton, are you here?

_He cautiously __make__ his way inside, feeling around in the dark. He trips over various things, making a noise. The lights turn on and he suddenly hears a scream. He jumps and sees Becky beside the light switch, looking frightened._

Tommy: Becky!

Becky: Who are you? What are you doing in our basement?

_Tommy realizes the lair is no longer decorated with Gothic paraphernalia, but is being used as a storage area.__ Tommy starts toward Becky, but she backs up._

Tommy: Becky—

Becky: Stay back or I'll scream!

Tommy: Becky, Becky, it's me, Tommy!

Becky: (pause) Tommy Dawkins from school?

Tommy: Yeah.

Becky: What are you doing here? Didn't you, like, go to the nuthouse or whatever?

Tommy: It's a long story. I'm sorry I scared you, but I need to find Merton.

Becky: My brother? Why would you want to find him?

Tommy: Please, I just need to talk to him. Is he here?

Becky: He doesn't live here anymore. He's at college.

Tommy: Two years, right. He'd be at Heidelberg now.

Becky: Heidelberg? What are you talking about? He's at State U.

Tommy: What? (pause) Never mind, do you know how I can get a hold of him?

_Scene: Dingle Household, Living Room_

_Tommy paces anxiously. Becky sits on the couch, watching Tommy. There's a knock on the door and it opens. Merton comes inside, but he looks different. His hair is not spiked up, but styled__ and cut nicely. He wears jeans, __a green t-shirt__, and a jean jacket__He sees Tommy and furrows his brows, but doesn't say anything. He walks over to Becky._

Becky: It's about time you got here.

Merton: Becky, what's going on? What'd you call me over for?

Becky: This freak says he's looking for you. Look, if you're gonna be in a dorm now, you should at least tell your friends not to come here anymore.

Merton: Excuse me?

Tommy: (surprised) Merton, you…you look different.

_Merton pauses in confusion._

Merton: Thanks. Who are you?

Tommy: It's me, Tommy.

Becky: Tommy Dawkins.

_Merton gains a look of recognition and surprise._

Merton: Oh! I remember you! Right, we had lockers together since like, the first grade.

Tommy: Kindergarten, actually.

Merton: Right. I haven't seen you in years. (pause) Actually, I didn't think you even knew who I was.

Tommy: Yeah, sorry about that. I actually need to talk to you about something important. (pause, looks at Becky) Alone.

_The two of them look at Becky. She rolls her eyes._

Becky: Later, losers.

_She leaves the room. Merton turns to Tommy._

Merton: So what's up?

Tommy: Look, I know this is going to sound crazy to you, but we're best friends.

Merton: (pause, confused) Okay, you know this is the first time I've even spoken to you, right?

Tommy: Yeah, I know, you don't remember it, but someone's messed with reality and I need your help to fix it.

Merton: (pause) You're right, that didn't sound crazy.

Tommy: Merton, please, you have to believe me. You're into all this creepy stuff, right?

Merton: What? Being a goth? That was a phase I went through in high school. I stopped the gothic thing when I was like, a junior.

Tommy: But you still believe in all this stuff, right?

Merton: In what stuff?

Tommy: The supernatural!

Merton: Okay, you do realize none of that is real, right?

Tommy: But it is. I can prove it to you.

Merton: Okay…

Tommy: I'm a werewolf.

Merton: (pause) You are.

Tommy: Just watch. Do you have anything silver?

Merton: Er—That picture frame there.

_He points toward the dresser next to Tommy. Tommy nods._

Tommy: If I weren't a werewolf, I would be able to pick this up without any pain.

_He picks up the frame. Nothing happens. Tommy furrows his brows._

Tommy: Wait a second…

Merton: Well, you've proven the fact that you're crazy.

Tommy: This isn't real silver.

Merton: Yes it is. Read the back.

_Tommy reads the back of the frame, which reads "100 silver."__ He furrows his brows._

Tommy: No. This is impossible.

Merton: I'd heard that you went to an institution before senior year, but I always figured that was just a rumor. I guess I was wrong.

Tommy: (shakes his head) No, something changed reality and made me human again. You have to help me fix it.

Merton: Actually, I'm going to help you out the door.

_He grabs Tommy by the arm and starts to escort him toward the door._

Tommy: Wait, please, I'm begging you—

Merton: Good luck with your werewolf thing.

_He gently pushes Tommy out the door._

Tommy: But—

Merton: Bye now.

_Merton waves and shuts the door, leaving Tommy on the doorstep._

**Tommy ****v.o****.: Needless to say, things were looking bad. Merton was definitely not going to help me, so I had to figure something else out. Luckily, he wasn't the only friend I could turn to.**

_Scene: Payphone_

_Tommy is looking through the phone book. He finds the name Lori Baxter and dials the number. The screen splits and Lori, appearing to be in a kitchen, answers the phone while making something to eat._

Lori: Hello?

Tommy: Lori! I'm so glad I caught you.

Lori: Oh really? Who is this?

Tommy: It's—Well, you don't really know me, but I need to talk to you.

Lori: (half laughing) What?

_Lori takes something out of the microwave, half paying attention to what Tommy is saying._

Tommy: I can't explain it over the phone, but I need your help.

Lori: Really, who is this? (smiles) Is this Wes?

Tommy: No, it's not Wes—My name is Tommy Dawkins.

Lori: Who?

Tommy: You don't know me anymore, but I used to know you.

Lori: Like what? From school?

Tommy: Yeah, something like that. Can you meet me somewhere?

Lori: How can I be sure that you're someone I used to know?

Tommy: (thinks) Rob! I know about him accidentally killing himself in the gorge.

Lori: Rob? I don't even know a Rob.

Tommy: He was your boyfriend.

Lori: No. Now really, who is this?

Tommy: Lori, please, can we meet somewhere?

Lori: No; you could be some pervert freak.

_A handsome, unfamiliar man with black hair approaches Lori._

Man: What's going on?

Lori: (shakes her head) I don't know.

_Lori holds out the phone to him and turns back to her food. The man puts the phone to his ear._

Man: Look, whoever this is, you just leave my fiancé alone, you got me?

Tommy: Wai—

_The man hangs up. Tommy looks at the phone._

Tommy: Fiancé?

Voice: Tommy Dawkins…

_Tommy's head jerks up and he sees a figure in the distance. Whoever it is seems to be merely a shadow, watching him._

Tommy: Hello?

_The shadow stays in place. A car __drives__ by in the street, distracting Tommy for a moment. When he looks back at the shadow, it is gone.__ He __pauses for a moment, watching the empty space where the shadow had been. He is pushed out of his thoughts when Bob's car pulls up beside him and comes to a sudden stop. Tommy's eyes widen and he starts to run away when he hears a familiar voice._

Voice: Tommy! Please wait!

_Tommy immediately stops. He slowly turns around to see his mother. She has just exited the car, looking worried. Bob steps up beside her. She cautiously steps forward._

Sally: Tommy…Do you recognize us?

Tommy: (pause) Mom?

Sally: (smiles) Yes, honey, it's me. We've come to take you home.

Tommy: (shakes his head) You're not real. Just changing reality can't raise the dead.

Sally: Tommy, I'm not dead. I'm right here. Please…we can't lose you again.

_She steps closer. Tommy doesn't move. His face softens._

Tommy: But…

_Sally smiles at him, stepping closer. He suddenly reaches out and embraces her, holding her tightly._

Tommy: Mom, I haven't seen you in so long…

_Sally smiles, tears in her eyes._

Sally: I've missed you too, Tommy.

_Tommy keeps his embrace with her, as if it is his last time to do so, his eyes shut tight._

_Scene: Dawkins Household, Tommy's Room_

_The light turns on and Sally leads Tommy inside. Tommy stops in the doorway. The room looks like it hasn't been used in a while, filled with various sports paraphernalia. Tommy looks awkward and uncomfortable._

Sally: We left it the way it was when you…Well, it's the same. I hope you still like it.

Tommy: (pause, nods) Yeah, it's-it's great…

Sally: (pause) So, um…your father and I will be in the next room if you need anything, anything at all. And Dean is always downstairs if you need him.

_Tommy doesn't respond, deep in his own thoughts._

Sally: (pause) Tommy?

Tommy: I, uh…I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed.

Sally: (pause) Okay. Remember, we're here if you need anything.

_Tommy nods and goes to sit on his bed. Sally pauses in the doorway._

Sally: I love you.

Tommy: (pause) I love you too, Mom.

_Sally smiles warmly, exiting the room and shutting the door. Tommy stares at the room for a while. He looks at the desk by the bed, picking up an old football. He inspects it for a moment, __then__ tosses it in the air. He does this a couple of times before he falls to the ground. He sighs and puts his head in his hands. He sees a family picture on the desk as well. It appears to have been taken a few years back. __A younger __Tommy smiles back at him, his arm casually around his mother's shoulder.__ Tommy's face turns to fear as he looks back around his room.__ Everything is quiet._

Voice: Tommy!

_Tommy jumps and yells in surprise, seeing Merton beside him. Merton is dressed as he normally does, with spiky hair and black clothes. Tommy's eyes are wide with surprise._

Merton: Tommy, can you hear me?

Tommy: Merton? Merton, what are you—?

Merton: Come back, Tommy.

Tommy: Come back where? What are you talking about?

_The door opens and Merton vanishes. Bob Dawkins stands in the doorway in his robe._

Bob: What's going on in here?

Tommy: Dad, I—Where did he go?

Bob: Where did who go?

Tommy: (pause) No one.

Bob: I heard you saying something.

Tommy: It was nothing; just a bad dream is all. Sorry.

Bob: (pause) Are you sure everything is all right?

Tommy: Yeah. Thanks.

_Bob takes a moment before leaving. Tommy immediately turns back to the spot Merton was at._

Tommy: Merton? You there?

_Everything is quiet. Tommy sighs and puts his hands to his face, falling back on the bed.__ Everything fast forwards to daylight. Tommy is asleep in that same position. He is shaken awake by Sally. He jumps and sits up, then notices his surroundings._

Tommy: I'm still here.

Sally: (pause) Sorry to wake you up, but you have a phone call.

Tommy: (confused) What? Who would be calling me?

_He takes the phone._

Tommy: Hello?

_The screen splits to reveal Merton on the other end. He is outside somewhere, on a cell phone._

Merton: Tommy?

Tommy: Merton?

_Tommy's look of confusion grows._

Merton: I found your number in the phone book. I hope it's okay that I'm calling you.

Tommy: What? No, of course it's fine. But…I didn't really expect to hear from you again.

Merton: Yeah, well…I was kind of an ass yesterday, and I didn't really think. I have this tendency to run my mouth.

Tommy: No, I completely understand, I know I sounded crazy…

Merton: Hey, you were in a car accident. From what I've heard, you've spent two years thinking you're someone else, so I know it's hard to find out that everything has changed on you. (pause) You said something about us being best friends?

Tommy: Yeah, we are. (pause) We were…I guess.

Merton: Well I don't really know you at all, but you seem to think you know me, so…How would you like to find out what's happened in the last two years?

Tommy: What are you saying?

Merton: I feel like I should help you out, adjusting to the real world now.

Tommy: But you don't even know me.

Merton: I have to prove that I'm not a jerk. You got some time today?

_Scene: Street_

_Tommy and Merton are walking down the street together. People pass by in their normal routines, an occasional person glancing back at Tommy. Tommy looks awkward, keeping his hands in his pockets. Merton looks casual._

Merton: So this is town. The pawn shop is over there. (points) Um, there's Magicks Incorporate, and the flower shop. There's—

Tommy: Not that I don't appreciate you helping me out, but I was in an institution; I didn't suffer amnesia.

Merton: Oh. Right. This stuff was here before your accident. I'm sorry; I'm new to this. I don't usually call up people I barely knew from high school and ask them to hang out with me.

Tommy: (pause) Then why did you call me?

Merton: (shrugs) I don't know. I guess because in high school I used to look up to you.

Tommy: Really?

Merton: (nods) Sure. After your accident, it seemed kind of…I don't know, unreal? Like Tommy Dawkins would always be there. We all thought you were going to be the star quarterback and get a full ride to ASU.

Tommy: Heh.

_Tommy looks to the ground._

Merton: So what exactly did you think was going on for the last two years?

_Tommy doesn't answer, instead looking in a nearby shop window._

Merton: Sorry. I didn't mean to stick my nose where it didn't belong.

Tommy: It's okay. I just have to work out everything right now. (pause) What happened to Stacey?

Merton: Stacey Hanson?

Tommy: Yeah.

Merton: (thinks) I'm not sure; I think she went to college out of state. I haven't kept in contact with her; I wasn't exactly in her circle of friends.

Tommy: (pause) Did she ever mention me?

Merton: I never talked to her.

Tommy: Oh.

_They fall silent again._

Merton: So I was there…when you were in the institution?

Tommy: Yeah.

Merton: I'm surprised you even remembered me. What was I like?

Tommy: Like I said…you were my best friend.

Merton: (pause) Sorry if I'm not exactly like I was in your head.

Tommy: It's fine. (laughs) You actually seem kind of normal now.

_Merton laughs too. Tommy stops when he sees Lori down the street, looking left and right as if she can't see the people passing by. She sees Tommy and shouts._

Lori: Tommy!

_Tommy looks confused._

Lori: Tommy, please!

Tommy: Lori?

Lori: You have to snap out of it. Come back to us!

Tommy: How? Lori, how do I do it?

Merton: Who are you talking to?

_Tommy looks at __Merton,__ then looks back at Lori. She is now gone. In her place stands the shadowed figure from before. It speaks in a raspy, unearthly voice._

Shadow: You're going to die, Tommy Dawkins.

_Tommy's eyes widen and he takes a step back. Merton looks in the direction her was looking, but nothing is there._

Merton: Tommy, what's wrong?

Tommy: You didn't see that?

Merton: See what?

Tommy: (pause) Nothing.

Voice: Tommy.

_Tommy suddenly sees two __Mertons__ before him. One is the same Merton he was standing with, and the other is dressed in black again with his hair spiked up._

Merton #2: Look at me. Can you see me?

_Tommy's eyes are wide. Merton #1 looks beside him at Merton #2, but doesn't appear to see him._

Merton #1: What? What is it?

Tommy: You can't see him?

Merton #1: Who?

Tommy: He's, he's right there!

_Tommy points at Merton #2._

Merton #2: Tommy, this isn't real. I'm real.

Tommy: What happened? How are you here?

_Lori is now beside Merton #2._

Lori: We're gonna get you back.

Tommy: Wait!

_The two of them fade away. Tommy sees the shadow again, standing next to a nearby shop._

Shadow: I'm coming for you.

_The shadow holds out a hand and a jet of purple lights flies at Tommy. Tommy immediately dives to the ground, pulling Merton with him. Merton pulls away from him, standing up._

Merton: What the hell was that about?

Tommy: He—He was trying to kill us.

Merton: Who was?

Tommy: This is me sounding crazy again, but I swear it was there. I don't know what exactly has been going on with me, but I keep seeing you—Not you, but the version of you that I know–and—and I think the real you is trying to warn me about something. I keep being followed by this shadow man who's trying to kill me.

Merton: Shadow man? There was no one there.

Tommy: Maybe only I can see him. Maybe he's a demon or something.

Merton: Tommy, there is no such thing as a demon!

Tommy: I'm sorry. I have to go. This is something I have to do on my own.

Merton: Wait!

_Tommy quickly hurries away. Merton rolls his eyes and followed him. Tommy doesn't stop as Merton follows him._

Merton: What do you have to do on your own, exactly?

Tommy: If I talk about it, you're not going to believe me.

Merton: Well what if I helped you?

Tommy: How?

Merton: I could help you prove that what you're seeing isn't real.

_Tommy stops and turns to face him._

Tommy: And what if I could prove to you that what I'm seeing _is _real?

Merton: Then I'd help you get things back to normal.

Tommy: Why do you want to help me?

Merton: Because I don't want you to do something that will get you hurt.

_Tommy thinks for a moment._

Tommy: Okay. Do you still have your magic books?

Merton: Excuse me?

Tommy: You know, your occult books and all that.

Merton: I had a few _poetry_ books, but…

Tommy: You never had any books on the supernatural, any spell books or anything?

Merton: No. That must've just been the way you imagined me.

Tommy: (sigh) We need to find an occult shop then.

_Merton pauses a moment, then nods behind Tommy. Tommy turns around to see __Magicks__ Incorporate._

Tommy: I mean a real magic shop, thanks.

Merton: Well, I think there's a decent one in Muhlenberg.

Tommy: Let's go then.

Merton: I don't know; maybe we should stay in town…

Tommy: Merton.

Merton: Okay, whatever, we'll go. I'm driving. I just need to make a phone call first.

_Scene: Shop_

_The shop seems neat and organized, with bookshelves full of books and plain wooden tables. There are a few crystal balls and statues on shelves, but the place seems relatively normal. Tommy and Merton sit __at one of the tables. Tommy looks through a book in frustration. Merton checks his watch a regular intervals, occasionally looking out of the window. Tommy sighs and slams the book shut._

Tommy: This is not helping me! I thought you said this was an occult shop.

Merton: It is.

Tommy: None of these books have anything about spells or altered reality or anything!

Merton: Well what did you expect? A handbook for alternate realities?

Tommy: I expected _something_!

_Tommy sighs and lets his head fall onto the table._

Tommy: I'm never gonna get back.

Voice: You can't run from me, Tommy.

_Tommy gasps and sits up. The voice is coming from out of nowhere._

Voice: You're going to get what you deserve.

Tommy: Who are you? What do you want from me?

Merton: Who are you talking to?

Tommy: Shut up, Merton. (to voice) Why don't you come out and face me like a man?

Voice: What makes you so sure that I'm not made up too?

Tommy: You turn things back to normal right now! I mean it!

_All he hears is laughter. Tommy's expression turns to fear._

Tommy: Don't leave me like this! Please!

_The laughter fades away. The doors to the shop open and a couple of policemen come inside, followed by Bob and Sally Dawkins._

Bob: Tommy, we've been looking all over for you.

_Merton sighs with relief, getting up and standing behind the officers._

Merton: Finally.

_Tommy gives Merton a look of betrayal._

Tommy: What? You…Merton, you didn't call them.

Merton: What was I supposed to do, Tommy? A "shadow man"? You're not well. You should be in a hospital.

Tommy: I trusted you!

Bob: Come with us, Tommy. We're going to take you back to the institution.

Tommy: No. I'm not crazy. None of this is real.

Sally: Tommy, please come with us. You know we love you and we just want to help you.

_Tommy shakes his head and steps back, tears in his eyes._

Tommy: You're not my mother.

Sally: Tommy…

_The shadow man suddenly appears behind her. Tommy's eyes widen._

Tommy: He's right there!

_He points. The others look, but see nothing._

Bob: Son, there's nothing there.

Tommy: Don't tell me you can't see him!

_Merton (with spiky hair and black clothes) is suddenly beside him with Lori._

Merton #2: We need you, Tommy.

Lori: Please don't give up.

Tommy: I'm right here! How do I get back?

Merton #2: Come back…

Sally: Tommy, please…

Bob: Tommy.

Lori: Tommy…

Merton #2: Tommy…

_Everything is happening at once. Tommy falls to his knees, put__ting__ his hands over his ears._

Tommy: Shut up! Everyone just shut up!

_The voices get louder and more frantic. Tommy shuts his eyes tight, trying to block them out. The shadow man steps slowly toward him, reaching out._

Shadow Man: Gone…All gone. How does it feel to have everything you know stripped away by one person, Tommy?

Tommy: Please just leave me alone…

_The shadow man stoops down, placing his hand under Tommy's chin and lifting his head up. Tommy's eyes open and he squints, the face of his attacker becoming slowly clearer._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Tommy suddenly gasps and sits up, sweating. He looks around him with wide eyes. He is lying in Merton's bed. Merton and Lori stand beside him. Merton has a book in hand and ingredients for what looks like a spell are out. __He looks exhausted. __When Tommy sits up, the two of them jump, __then__ sigh in relief. Lori puts a hand on Tommy's shoulder and Merton tosses the book to the side, stooping beside the bed. Tommy pulls back when Lori puts a hand on his shoulder._

Lori: Tommy! It's okay, it's us!

_Tommy starts to calm as he realizes where he is._

Tommy: Lori? Merton?

Lori: (smiles, to Merton) He's back.

Tommy: I don't understand. What happened?

Lori: You've been out for two days.

Tommy: What?

Merton: I called you to see if you wanted to go to The Factory, but you weren't answering your phone. We couldn't get a hold of you, and we found you in your dorm like this.

Tommy: Like what?

Lori: You were out, but you kept talking about reality being altered or something. We couldn't wake you up. Merton figured out that someone cursed you.

Tommy: I was cursed.

Merton: Well, I just happened to be reading about it the other day. It's a spell that alters the mind of the individual, makes them believe whatever you want them to believe. If you want them to believe they're a chicken, they think they're a chicken.

Lori: Luckily we found a counter spell. It took us awhile because some of the ingredients for it are really rare.

_Tommy sighs and falls back, rubbing his face._

Tommy: Thank you so much, guys. I don't know what I would do without you.

Lori: So what did you think was happening? What did you see?

Tommy: I was finally normal. (laughs) For once, I'm glad that's not true. (pause) Plus I'd never know you guys if I wasn't.

_The other two smile. Lori stands up._

Lori: I'll call Stacey and tell her you're okay. She's been asking about you since it happened.

_She walks away. Tommy looks at Merton._

Tommy: Did you guys figure out who did it?

Merton: (shakes head) No. Lori meant it when she said some of the ingredients were hard to find. It was pretty advanced magic.

_Tommy notices Merton's look of exhaustion._

Tommy: (pause) Are you okay?

Merton: (nods, smiles) You know me. Besides, I'd be more worried about you. Whoever it was that attacked you…they weren't playing games.

_Scene: __Abandoned Building_

_The building is mostly full of old crates, with natural light filtering in from the boarded up windows. The sound of mad laughter can be heard from off screen. The camera slowly pans across the room._

Voice: His face…His face…Did you see it? And his mother!

_The individual breaks for more laughter, unable to control it._

Voice: He has no idea what he's gotten into…

_The camera pans over to a young man on the dusty floor, lying on his stomach, his face covered with his hair. He laughs again and rolls over onto his back, revealing a familiar face: Tate Foreground. His laughter subsides, but his smile remains on his face. He looks at the ceiling a__s__ he speaks._

Tate: Tommy Dawkins…you've just made your worst enemy.

A/N: Hopefully there'll be more action next chapter…and I hope you enjoyed this! Please don't forget to review; reviews are my food. :) Thanks for reading!


	31. Someone I Used to Know Part One

Someone I Used to Know

By: Obscurus Lupa

StormyWolfBowler- Hopefully this chapter is more fun for ya. And I'll be having fun with Tate, as usual.

Lorne the Host- Yeah, I don't think it meant as much as it was going to when I thought it up, but it did get the Tate thing out of the way. Hopefully it'll get better.

Animefan- It wasn't a typo, it was sarcasm. ;) Tate didn't go back to Lori because he saw her kissing Chuck and he's pissed at her too. I'll admit, I had bigger visions for the chapter than what it actually turned out to be, so I'm kind of disappointed in it too. I just wanted to pull it off without killing anybody this time, but it kinda came off as boring. And it did last two days. ;) Tommy went home with his parents, fell asleep, went out with Merton the next day, and then he was fixed up and back in reality again.

A/N- Apologies for the last chapter to everyone. I kinda hoped for more than it turned out to be. I do promise more stuff happening this chapter, at least. That's assuming I pull this off like I want, ha ha. Enjoy. :)

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_ Lori, Cassandra, Becky, and Stacey sit at a table outside. Merton is standing before them, speaking to the rest of the group._

Merton: First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for coming to this meeting. Secondly, I'm saddened by the fact that I have no guy friends other than Tommy.

Becky: I'm not your friend. I'm your sister.

Cassandra: And I'm your girlfriend.

Merton: …and salt is further rubbed into the wound.

Lori: Are you going to tell us why we're here or what?

Merton: Right. As you all know, Tommy's birthday is coming up. 19 is an important age.

Stacey: Why is that again?

Merton: Never mind that. We're going to have a surprise party.

_He smiles. The others don't. Lori suddenly snickers. Merton casts her a look of confusion._

Lori: You're serious?

Merton: Yeah, why not?

Becky: Nothing, only this is the worst idea ever.

Merton: Why's that?

Becky: When have you ever gone to a party that didn't turn into a freak show?

Merton: Plenty of times. There was… (thinks) But then there's that time when…Okay, so we don't have to best track record, but c'mon! I think Tommy deserves a little downtime considering everything he's had to deal with lately.

Lori: That's exactly why he shouldn't have a party and draw attention to himself. Malefica is still out there, not to mention we don't even know if the person who cursed him was her.

Cassandra: Well I think a party is a great idea.

Becky: You would…

_Cassandra ignores her and stands up next to Merton._

Cassandra: Think about it. Malefica hasn't done anything since she took K'Heshma's powers, and whoever cursed Tommy hasn't made a move since. They know where to find him whether he's having a party or not. Don't you think if they were going to attack him right away they would've done so by now?

_Scene: Abandoned Building_

_Tate has various spell ingredients gathered together. He looks concentrated completely on his work. He sets a small bundle of herbs on the floor and waves his hand over them, catching them on fire. As the smoke goes up, Tate takes out a dagger, slicing open the palm of his hand. He holds his hand over the herbs, letting the blood drip onto them. He murmurs something in Latin, his eyes never leaving the smoke._

_Scene: Tommy's Dorm_

_Tommy is asleep. He wakes up and rubs his eyes. He looks at the clock, then sighs and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He rubs the back of his neck and gets up._

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_Tommy walks down the hall, looking tired. Merton approaches him with a smile._

Merton: Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: (smiles) Hey, bro, what's up?

Merton: Not much. Are you excited?

Tommy: About what?

Merton: Your birthday. It's tomorrow.

Tommy: Sure, I guess.

Merton: Tommy, this is a time of celebration. A little enthusiasm wouldn't hurt.

Tommy: It's my birthday, so why do you seem more excited about it than me?

Merton: No reason. I'm just looking forward to it is all.

Tommy: What, are you planning a surprise party again?

_Merton does a slight double take, shifting his eyes and looking defensive._

Merton: Pfft. No.

Tommy: I'm looking forward to my birthday, it's just…you know, it's not really that big of a deal to me anymore.

_Tommy cricks his neck and rolls his shoulders, looking uncomfortable. Merton looks concerned._

Merton: You okay?

Tommy: Yeah, I'm just sore.

Merton: Why?

Tommy: I don't know. I've just been like that lately.

Merton: You look a little tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?

Tommy: I got a full night of a sleep. I don't know, maybe I caught something. It's no big deal. Listen, I've got to get to practice.

Merton: Sure.

_Tommy waves and walks away._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton has a pile of party supplies strung around the room. Cassandra and Becky are with him and they are sorting through the decorations._

Merton: Okay, Becky, you start blowing up the balloons. Cassandra, you got the invitations out?

Cassandra: Mm-hm. They're just as out as they were the last time you asked.

Merton: I'm going to ignore that because you're my girlfriend. Also, because you used to be a killer vampire and you're stronger than me. Now where are the streamers?

_He rummages through the pile._

Voice: What are you doing?

_Merton jumps and turns around. K'Heshma is standing beside him, looking questioning. Cassandra gives her an icy look._

Merton: So you're just going to walk in whenever you feel like it, then.

K'Heshma: What are you holding?

Merton: Streamers.

K'Heshma: Streamers?

Becky: They're these paper thingies that you hang off the wall at parties.

K'Heshma: I know what they are. Why do you have them?

Merton: Not that it's any of your business, but I'm planning a party for Tommy.

K'Heshma: Why?

Cassandra: It's his birthday tomorrow.

_K'Heshma doesn't acknowledge Cassandra._

K'Heshma: This is a foolish idea. I fail to see how this will help us to destroy Malefica.

Merton: It's won't.

K'Heshma: Then why are you having this party?

Merton: It's just something us humans do. And werewolves.

K'Heshma: You should be looking for ways to stop Malefica. Birthdays are insignificant.

Cassandra: Not everything is about fighting demons like you. And by the way, if you have any ideas about how to fight Malefica, why don't you go out and finish her off?

K'Heshma: I am sure you would fare much more poorly than I in the same situation.

_Cassandra angrily starts to respond, but K'Heshma turns back to Merton._

K'Heshma: We will prepare for our fight against Malefica now.

Merton: Uh, no. You're not the boss of me. You're not even a threat anymore.

K'Heshma: But—

Merton: Now if you'll excuse me, I have some streamers to put up.

_He pushes his way past her. She watches him for a moment in silence._

_Scene: Field, Bleachers_

_Tommy and a few other football players are under the bleachers, getting water and taking a break from practice. One of the football players pats Tommy on the back._

Football Player: Nice throws today, Dawkins.

Tommy: Thanks.

_Tommy takes a drink of water. He picks up his sports bag and sets it down on a bench nearby. Someone says something to him and he turns away, unnoticing of the wriggling of the bag. A hissing sound emanates from inside it. He opens the bag as he's turned away, revealing a large pile of snakes inside. He turns around and sees the snakes just as one lashes at him. His eyes widen and he immediately jumps back, the snakes spilling onto the ground. The others back away, looking just as surprised._

_Scene: Parking Lot_

_Tommy, Lori, Merton, and Stacey stand in the parking lot beside the football field. The field is blocked off and animal control appears to be taking care of the snakes. The gang watches with furrowed brows._

Stacey: Snakes.

Tommy: Yep.

Stacey: In your bag.

Tommy: Yep.

Stacey: Snakes in your bag.

Tommy: Uh-huh.

Stacey: A big pile of snakes.

Tommy: We pretty much covered all that.

Stacey: That is so creepy, it's not even funny.

Lori: But how? Wouldn't you notice if someone put a bunch of snakes in your bag?

Tommy: I'm telling you guys, they weren't in my bag when I picked it up.

Stacey: Snakes don't just come out of nowhere.

Merton: Whatever happened, someone isn't a fan of yours, Tommy.

Tommy: I got the idea, thanks.

Lori: So what do we do?

Merton: One of us should keep an eye on Tommy, see if anything else happens.

Lori: And if it does?

Merton: We'll know we have a problem.

Tommy: Is all of this really necessary?

Lori: Yes.

Stacey: I can stay with him.

Tommy: (quickly) I'm all for it.

_Lori rolls her eyes._

Merton: Just be careful. If anything happens, call one of us.

_Scene: Tommy's Dorm_

_Tommy and Stacey step inside. Tommy sets down his backpack._

Tommy: You, uh, you can put your stuff anywhere. Sorry the place isn't that cleaned up.

Stacey: I think I can deal.

_She smiles politely and sets her bag down. Tommy quickly notices a swimsuit calendar on the closet door and quickly rips it down, hiding it behind his back and quickly throwing it in the trash before Stacey is done putting down her bag._

Stacey: What was that?

Tommy: Nothing.

_Stacey looks at him suspiciously, but nods._

Stacey: Okay then.

Tommy: Lucky thing my roommate's gone for the weekend. This might've been a little awkward.

Stacey: Well, you could always explain to him that I'm watching you to make sure you don't get attacked by something supernatural.

_They both smile. Tommy thinks for a moment._

Tommy: Listen, if you don't want to stay here, you don't have to. I'll be okay.

Stacey: You're kidding, right? Every time you say that, you aren't okay.

Tommy: But this time I will be. Besides, I can handle a few snakes.

Stacey: So can I.

Tommy: You hate snakes.

Stacey: Yeah, okay, I do. But at least that one's already out of the way, right? Now all we have to figure out is what's coming next. (pause) I mean, what might come next.

Tommy: Thanks.

_Tommy sits down on his bed and sighs. Stacey sits down next to him._

Stacey: Sometimes it's hard to be dating the Chosen.

Tommy: Well you know I love my job. (pause) So…where do you want to sleep? I'd offer you my roommate's bed, but I wouldn't recommend using it.

Stacey: I brought a sleeping bag.

Tommy: (pause) Are you sure? Because you know…I wouldn't mind if…

_Stacey looks away awkwardly, smiling._

Stacey: Um…I don't think you would try anything, but...I don't think it's a good idea.

Tommy: (nods) I get it.

_The door to the dorm suddenly opens. The two of them look away from each other and at the door, but no one is in sight. They furrow their brows._

Tommy: What was that?

Stacey: I don't know.

_Tommy gets up and walks toward the door, looking outside. No one is there. He steps outside, looking farther down the hallway. As soon as he steps out, the door slams shut again. He spins around, trying to open the door, but finding it locked._

Tommy: Stacey?

_Cut to inside. Stacey stands up and runs toward the door, trying to open it but having little luck. She struggles with the door._

Stacey: Tommy? Tommy what's going on?

_Cut to outside._

Tommy: Hang on, Stacey, I'm going to try and—

_Tommy suddenly passes out, revealing Tate behind him, holding up a sparking hand. Cut to inside. Stacey looks concerned._

Stacey: Tommy, are you still out there? (pause) Tommy!

_She starts banging on the door. Cut to outside. Tate touches the door, causing it to glow slightly orange._

Tate: Sorry I'm not staying, Stacey. Have a little fun while I'm gone.

_He steps back and picks up Tommy. They both vanish. Cut to inside. Stacey bangs on the door._

Stacey: Who's out there? What've you done with Tommy?

_She suddenly stops hitting the door and furrows her brows. There is a loud hissing noise in the room. Her eyes widen and she slowly turns around. The floor is covered in snakes. Stacey screams and backs as far as she can into the door._

_Scene: Abandoned Building_

_Tommy wakes up tied to a chair. The place is dark. Remnants of spells lie on the ground around him. He gathers in his surroundings._

Tommy: What the…?

Voice: I know. It's not much, but lately, it's been home.

_Tate walks out from behind some crates behind Tommy._

Tommy: Who are you?

_Tate rolls his eyes and half smiles._

Tate: Right. Like I'm telling you.

Tommy: Well at least tell me what you want.

Tate: What I want?

Tommy: You know, why you brought me here? You're the one that's been attacking me, aren't you?

_Tate laughs, leaning against the crates._

Tate: You're so funny. You think I want something. You always think I want something.

Tommy: Huh?

Tate: It's what you always ask. You say, "What do you want with me? You'll never get away with it, whatever it is." You never cease to be the same predictable twat you always were. But the thing is…I 

know how this ends. You see, it always ends this way, and you want to know why? Because this…this is so much better than killing you.

Tommy: What are you talking about? You don't even know me.

Tate: Aw, sure I do, Tom! I know who you are, what you are, and what you deserve.

Tommy: But why are you attacking me? What did I do to you?

_Tate starts to laugh. It eventually becomes uproarious, and it takes him a moment to contain himself._

Tate: Sorry, it's just…That one makes me laugh every time. I'm in tears, really.

_He approaches Tommy's chair from behind, placing his hands on Tommy's shoulders and leaning in toward his ear._

Tate: What did you do to me? It's a long list, Tommy, do you really want to hear it?

_Tommy furrows his brows, smelling the air. He doesn't say anything._

Tate: To think I actually thought you were saving me. I mean I…

_He suddenly turns to anger, picking up a pot from the ground and tossing it violently to the floor._

Tate: I trusted you! You act like everything's okay, when really you're just spending your time thinking about the most ironic way to do me in.

Tommy: I don't know what you're talking about! Just tell me who you are!

_Tate leans in again, this time whispering._

Tate: Oh, Tommy, Tommy…I'm your worst nightmare.

_Tate lets go and twists his hand in the air, causing Tommy's chair to suddenly spin around to face him. There is a moment of silence as Tommy stares at Tate with wide eyes._

Tommy: Tate, what—?

_Tate's face contorts in anger and he punches Tommy hard in the face. Tommy continues to stare in shock, his lip now bloody._

Tate: Don't even say anything. I'm through with talking.

_He waves his hand and the ropes untie from around Tommy's wrists and feet. Tommy stands up in confusion._

Tommy: You're dead.

Tate: So were you.

_Tommy suddenly jerks forward, slightly lifted off of the ground. Tate grabs him by the front of the shirt and holds him up. Tommy starts to struggle, but Tate waves his free hand and Tommy's arms suddenly fall to his sides as if bound there. Tate glares at him._

Tommy: You can't be here.

Tate: Why? Because I died? And how was that, exactly? Help me recall the memory, Tommy, you were there. (thinks) Oh yeah.

_His face contorts again and he suddenly produces a knife out of nowhere._

Tate: You _stabbed _me in the back!

_He screams this out, stabbing Tommy violently in the back as he does so. Tommy yells out and Tate covers his mouth. Tommy remains in the air though he's not being held. Tate yells out and continues to stab at Tommy multiple times. Finally, Tommy goes limp and Tate lets go of his mouth, from which blood now drips. His body suddenly drops to the floor. Tate looks down at Tommy with contempt. Suddenly, a small smile falls on his face. He stoops down beside Tommy, whose eyes slowly open. He tries to speak, but no words come out. Tate smiles._

Tate: Don't worry, Tommy. I'm not letting you off that easy.

_He places a hand on Tommy's shoulder and Tommy starts to glow. Tate's face expresses pain and he closes his eyes. The wounds on Tommy's body slowly disappear. Tate gasps and lets go, falling back. Tommy sits up with wide eyes, now healed completely. He furrows his brows._

Tommy: Why did you—?

Tate: Until tomorrow then. You know the drill.

_Tate reaches out and touches Tommy's forehead. Tommy gasps._

_Scene: Tommy's Dorm_

_Tommy suddenly wakes up in bed and groans. He takes a moment before sitting up slowly. He cranes his neck slowly, looking sore. He swings his legs over the bed and looks at the floor, where Stacey is waking up in her sleeping bag. She rubs her head._

Tommy: Hey.

Stacey: Hey.

Tommy: You look awful.

Stacey: I feel awful. I feel like I've been hit by a car.

Tommy: You too? That's weird.

Stacey: What?

Tommy: I've been waking up feeling like this for like a week now.

Stacey: Maybe we went to bed too late last night.

Tommy: (pause) When did we go to sleep?

Stacey: I don't know. It looks like nothing happened to you though.

Tommy: Yeah.

Stacey: Oh!

_Stacey stands up, walking over to her bag and pulling out a box of donuts. She holds them out to Tommy and smiles._

Stacey: Happy birthday.

Tommy: Donuts?

Stacey: Well, this isn't your gift. I just wanted to do something nice for you. Sorry they're a little old. I didn't have much time to go out and get anything yesterday.

Tommy: (laughs) They're perfect. Thanks.

_Stacey sits down next to him as he opens the box and takes out a donut. He takes a bite and some jelly drips out. He tries to catch it. The two of them laugh and Stacey leans against him playfully._

_Scene: The Factory_

_There is loud cheering. Tommy sits at the bar, surrounded by friends. Various people pat him on the back and say happy birthday to him. Merton ménages to squeeze his way in through the crowd as it dissipates. He smiles and sits down next to Tommy._

Merton: Hey, happy birthday!

Tommy: Thanks.

Merton: How's it going? I trust you're having a good time?

Tommy: Yeah. Dude, did you see Brett chug that Gatorade earlier?

_Merton looks a little disgusted._

Merton: No, I'm sorry to have missed it.

Tommy: Guess you had to be there.

Merton: So, how did it go last night?

Tommy: Everything went fine. Nothing happened, so Stacey and I just got some shuteye.

Merton: Aw, nothing at all?

Tommy: Nope.

_Merton looks half-disappointed, half confused._

Merton: I don't understand.

Tommy: Understand what?

Merton: Why would this person go to all of this trouble to attack you, just to go quiet and not do anything?

Tommy: Maybe they gave up?

_Merton gives him a look. Lori approaches them and holds up a newspaper._

Lori: Maybe this will give you a clue.

_Tommy takes the newspaper and reads silently._

Lori: Yesterday three sheep were found slaughtered at a farm in Muhlenberg.

Tommy: I don't know if that's our guy. That sounds more like werewolf to me.

Lori: A werewolf who slits throats and drains the sheep of blood?

Tommy: What?

_Tommy scans the article. Merton leans in to read as well. Lori sits down next to Tommy._

Lori: That's not even the weirdest part. It says there that everything within a thirty-foot circle around the sheep was dead. The grass, the bushes, everything.

Merton: (furrows brows) That sounds a lot like—

Voice: Black magic.

_They all turn in surprise to see Lisa standing nearby. She smiles._

Lisa: Good thing you've got a witch on your hands now.

_The other three are speechless for a moment. Tommy opens his mouth to speak, but Lisa simply steps forward and sits down next to Merton, slinging her bag onto the bar and taking out a large book._

Lisa: So what I think you should begin with is figuring out who exactly this is that's after you. I'm guessing you have no clue.

Tommy: Well—

Lisa: That's why I've come up with a few options for you. How are you, by the way?

Tommy: Lisa, this is…Kind of unexpected.

Lisa: (smiles) I figured that.

_Merton suddenly squeals and hugs Lisa enthusiastically. Lisa's smile fades and she struggles to get away from him._

Lisa: Okay, let's not and say we did. Seriously, if you don't let me go, I'm gonna have to hurt you, and you know I can.

_Merton lets go, but keeps his smile._

Merton: Where've you been? You don't call, you don't write…

Lisa: It's a long story with some really interesting bits to it, but I think I can explain all of it to you when Tommy isn't in danger. I'll give you the condensed version for now: I found my parents, we worked things out…and I've been in California fighting evil ever since.

Lori: (rolls eyes) What are the odds of baddies ending up in California?

Tommy: So you've been doing the same thing we've been doing.

Lisa: (nods) Well, I don't have the Chosen with me, but I do have a couple friends who help me out. They couldn't come though.

Merton: That's so cool! Do you have a quirky, strikingly handsome semi-goth? Because every team needs one.

Lisa: Oh?

Merton: That or "comic relief with a tragic love story."

Lisa: I'll keep that in mind.

Lori: How did you know Tommy was in trouble?

Tommy: Yeah.

Lisa: I'm glad you asked. I was given a tip thanks to this thing.

_She reaches into her bag, pulling out a golden sphere with engravings in an unknown language on it. She holds it up._

Lisa: I found it a while back. It's called the Haruspex Orb.

_The orb glows slightly gold._

Lisa: It was made way back when by some hoity-toity big wigs or something. I haven't quite figured out how to make it work on command, but it's supposed to show someone the future.

Merton: May I?

_Merton reaches for the orb. Lisa nods and drops the orb lightly into his hands. Suddenly, an image flashes by, but only for a split second. He furrows his brows, but doesn't say anything. Tommy and Lori look closely at the object._

Lisa: Anyway, it showed me that you were in trouble, Tommy, so I got on the next bus to Pleasantville and, y'know, here I am.

Tommy: Well this has got to be the strangest birthday I've ever had.

Lisa: It's your birthday? (winces) I knew I was forgetting something! I didn't really get you anything.

Tommy: You came all the way here just to save my life. We'll call it even.

Lisa: I should've known you guys wouldn't be able to make it without me for more than a year.

Lori: You said you had some ideas on finding out who's attacking Tommy?

Lisa: Right! Well, one of the options is tracking the person through magic- Like, following magical residue until it leads to the person using it. Unfortunately, it's not terribly reliable because it's hard to distinguish one trail from another. Besides, I figured that would be the first thing Tate tried with you guys, so I looked for some other ways.

_The others look a little uncomfortable. Lisa notices and looks curious._

Lisa: What? What'd I say?

Tommy: Tate's, uh…He doesn't help us anymore.

Lisa: What, did he go evil again?

Lori: He's dead.

_Lisa's mouth falls open and she goes quiet. There is a moment for her to take in the information._

Lisa: How?

Lori: K'Heshma killed him.

Lisa: (pause) K'Heshma, as in the demon Tate was before he de-cursed himself?

Merton: Well, she got herself a corporeal body.

Lisa: "She"?

Tommy: Uh, heh…a lot of stuff has happened since you left, Lisa.

Lisa: I'm getting that impression.

Merton: Let's go to the lair. We've got some talking to do.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Lisa is sitting in a chair, a look of information overload on her face. The others stand nearby. Merton is leaned against the desk, Tommy stands with his arms folded, and Lori stands on the other side of Lisa, one hand on her hip._

Lisa: …Wow. I really did miss a lot. I should really think before I leave for a year again.

Merton: Our lives are not normal.

Lisa: You're telling me. You've had, like, three big bads since I've left. Are you sure this Malefica chick isn't the one cursing you?

Tommy: No, but it doesn't seem like it's her.

Lisa: Any ideas then?

Lori: (to Tommy) Tell her what you saw when you thought you were crazy.

_Lisa looks at Tommy with curiosity._

Tommy: There was this shadow man there. He said I was going to get what I deserved.

Lisa: (furrows brows, thinking) I get the feeling it's someone who knows you, but he's hiding his true identity…We'll just have to find him then.

_She stands up and starts looking through Merton's things._

Merton: Uh, excuse me? What are you doing?

Lisa: Looking for spell stuff.

Lori: What are you planning on doing?

Lisa: Well you guys said he cast a spell on Tommy that altered his mind, right?

Tommy: Yeah.

Lisa: So that means he's been inside your head. If I can get inside there for a second, I might be able to find some imprints he's left behind.

Tommy: I don't know, things tend to go wrong when people get inside my head…

Lori: It's true. We've been there.

Lisa: I'm not really going inside…More like, I'm just taking a peek. I promise I won't make you into a zombie slave or anything.

Tommy: You can do that?

Lisa: (shrugs) If I wanted to.

Tommy: That's a comfort…

Lisa: Relax. It's only when I'm in your head, and I wouldn't be able to get in there without your consent. That kind of magic is way beyond me. So are we going to do this or not?

Tommy: (pause) Okay. I'll do it.

_Tommy holds out his hand. Lisa smirks and shakes it. Cut to later. Candles are lit and Tommy and Lisa sit in chairs facing each other. Various herbs are burning. Lori and Merton sit nearby, watching._

Lisa: Just as a warning…I haven't practiced this very much, so bear with me.

Tommy: Are you sure you can do this?

Lisa: Oh yeah. (pause) Probably. Now hold still and close your eyes.

_Tommy gives an apprehensive look before closing his eyes. Lisa puts her hands on Tommy's temples and closes her own eyes, concentrating and murmuring under her breath. The camera pans around them and seems to slow down as it goes. The sound of wind can be heard, though nothing is blowing. The wind gets louder and louder, almost deafening, as the swerving camera gets closer to the two of them. Suddenly, the sound cuts out and the camera stops on Lisa, whose eyes open wide. A loud, unearthly sound fills her ears and she gasps, suddenly jerking her hands away. Tommy opens his eyes, looking confused. Lori and Merton take a step forward, ready to help._

Tommy: What? What is it?

Lisa: That wasn't just imprints…There were…I don't know, empty spaces?

Tommy: What does that mean?

Lisa: Like someone has been digging stuff out. Taking things that don't belong to them.

Tommy: Like what?

Lisa: I don't know…memories?

Tommy: Memories? (pause) I don't think I've forgotten anything. I mean, I still remember my name and who you guys are.

Lisa: It's not like amnesia. I think you found out something this person didn't want you to know. (pause) You might've even found out who was attacking you.

Lori: Can he get his memories back?

Lisa: I really can't say. Tommy, were there any days you had lost time? Moments you can't account for? And you felt like you had a really bad headache?

Tommy: (furrows brows) Now that you mention it…I've been waking up with a headache for like a week now.

Lisa: (pause) That's not good.

Merton: Wait a minute, you aren't saying this could've been happening for a week?

Lisa: Maybe. Maybe there's something bigger going on than we know.

Tommy: I thought it was weird, but I didn't think it was anything out of the ordinary…but last night Stacey and I didn't even remember going to bed, it was like we were talking and then we just blacked out.

Lisa: Stacey had the same thing happen to her?

_Tommy has a look of realization, now worried._

Tommy: Yeah! She did! Wait a minute, if this guy was messing with Stacey's memories, he's gone too far.

Merton: Whereas him trying to kill you was just fine…

Lisa: Okay, well, let's check her out and see if the same thing was done to her.

_Cut to later. Stacey is now in the room, seated in Tommy's chair. Tommy stands next to Merton and Lori, his arms folded. Lisa is seated in the same seat as before, her hands on Stacey's temples. She pulls back quickly._

Lisa: Yeah. Something was definitely in there…

Stacey: You're trying to tell me someone was messing with my memories?

Lisa: Sorry to say, but it looks like it…But it doesn't seem nearly as modified as Tommy's. I think whatever's been happening has been happening to Tommy at night, and since you happened to be there, you saw whatever he did.

Lori: If it was something they weren't supposed to see, why would Tommy be seeing it every night for a week?

Lisa: I don't know…

Merton: Maybe there are some fragments of memory left. Would you be able to find them?

Tommy: Uh, wait a second…If you were going to do that, Lisa, you wouldn't be able to…y'know, see other memories?

Lisa: I probably would. Why? Have you got something to hide?

Tommy: (laughs, covering) No, it's just…you know, there are some things I'd like to keep private.

_Stacey gives Tommy a look. The others don't notice._

Lisa: I don't think we'll have to worry about that. I'm not really experienced at this and I don't want to get anyone hurt…besides that, if this person has to ability to do something like that, chances are they didn't leave anything behind. Also, I've got another plan that should lead us right to our guy.

_The others gather closer, interested._

Lori: You do?

Lisa: (nods) You can't just make something out of nothing. Magic takes energy to make, and advanced magic like this…My bets are this person is borrowing energy from somewhere else. Otherwise, he's just gonna burn out. So, if we can find out where the best power sources are…we can find out where our guy is going.

_Tommy furrows his brows, holding his stomach, but doesn't say anything._

Stacey: How do we find the power sources?

Lisa: Witches can usually sense really powerful magic. So, I should be able to find something pretty easy. That, or I'll sense the power of the warlock himself.

_Tommy's face contorts in pain and he holds his stomach again. This time, he sits down on the bed. No one sees._

Lori: That settles it. We'll go out together, find out who this guy is, and kick some butt.

Merton: I agree. Except the butt-kicking part. I think I'll stay firmly out of the line of fire.

Lisa: What do you say?

_Lisa smiles and looks toward Tommy, who is holding his stomach uncomfortably._

Lisa: Tommy?

Tommy: (nods) Yeah, we should—Ah!

_He yells out in pain and holds his stomach. The others rush over._

Lori: Tommy, what is it?

Tommy: I don't know, it's like this sharp pain, like—

_He yells again._

_Scene: Abandoned Building_

_Tate holds up a small doll that looks like Tommy, with a stitched up face and what looks like bits of Tommy's hair. He slowly and precisely sticks a pin into the stomach. He starts to stick in another one, just as slowly. Midway through, he suddenly jams the pin in._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Tommy screams and doubles over. Stacey and Lori catch him before he falls forward._

Merton: Here, let's lay him down.

_Merton grabs Tommy's shoulders and pulls him back. Lisa helps him support him as he's set back on the bed. He holds his stomach in pain._

Lisa: Three guesses as to who's doing this.

Lori: Guys, this is bad. We need to find out what's going on now.

Lisa: I'm ready when you are.

Merton: Tommy should stay here. He can't go out like this.

Stacey: I'll stay with him.

_The others nod and get up, hurrying out the door._

_Scene: Street_

_Lisa, Lori, and Merton are walking with Lisa in the lead. Lisa seems concentrated._

Lori: Anything yet?

Lisa: Maybe. It seems like whoever this is has put up a block on tracking him…he really knows what he's doing. So are there any warlocks you guys have pissed off recently?

Merton: Not in recent memory. Malefica can do some magic, but she seems more like the type to come and kill Tommy right away.

Lisa: Maybe this person doesn't want to kill Tommy.

Lori: What?

Lisa: Everything that's happened so far…They aren't spells to kill people. I mean, essentially, they're just there to torture someone. Whoever this is…they want Tommy to suffer.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Tommy has calmed down, but still looks in pain. He breathes heavily. Stacey sits next to him in a chair, looking worried._

Tommy: Stacey?

Stacey: Tommy?

Tommy: I'm sorry I got you involved in this.

Stacey: It's not your fault. It's whoever is doing this.

Tommy: I promise, I'm not gonna let him get away with this…

Stacey: (smiles) I know you won't.

_They go quiet. Tommy occasionally winces, but doesn't say anything. Stacey watches him in thought._

Stacey: I was thinking about what you said earlier. About Lisa seeing some things in your memory that you didn't want her to.

_Tommy turns to face her._

Stacey: (pause) You never told them about Tate, did you?

Tommy: (winces) No. I can't. If they knew…

Stacey: I understand, I do, just…You told me but you didn't tell them. Why? Why me?

Tommy: (pause) I knew I could trust you…and I wanted you to know. But you can't tell them. Please.

Stacey: (nods) I won't.

_They hear a knock on the door. Stacey looks at her watch and Tommy sits up._

Stacey: They're back awfully quick.

Tommy: Let's hope they found something.

_Stacey stands up and opens the door. Several college students stand at the door, carrying gifts and party things. They make their way inside, smiling._

Random Student: (spots Tommy) Hey, guys, there he is!

Tommy: Wha—?

Group: Surprise!

_Many students come inside, several of them approaching Tommy and wishing him happy birthday. He puts on a fake smile and looks at Stacey. Stacey smacks herself in the face. Tommy pushes himself up, making his way through the growing crowd and toward Stacey._

Stacey: Um…Happy birthday?

Tommy: What's all this?

Stacey: It was supposed to be your surprise party. I completely forgot; I'm sorry.

Tommy: (smiles) I knew it! Merton planned this, didn't he?

Stacey: Tommy, evil person casting spells on you, remember?

Tommy: Right. We just need to make sure nothing happens at the party. I don't want anyone getting hurt.

Stacey: (making her way over to the phone) I'll try and call Merton and see if they found anything.

_Scene: Street_

_Lisa suddenly stops. Merton and Lori stop behind her. Lisa furrows her brows._

Lori: What is it?

Lisa: I'm getting that tingly feeling. There's something powerful nearby.

Lori: Our power source?

Lisa: I don't think so.

Merton: Why not?

Lisa: Because it's moving toward us.

_A wind picks up around them, almost knocking them over. As the wind blows, a sudden spark of white light appears in the air. It grows bigger a suddenly seems to lash out, wrapping around Lisa._

Lisa: Crap.

_The light engulfs her and she disappears. Merton tries to grab her, but moves too slowly._

Merton: Lisa!

_He sighs in defeat and shakes his head. Lori is looking up at something with wide eyes. She taps Merton on the shoulder._

Lori: We've got trouble.

_Merton looks up. Thousands of sparks of white light are floating above the street. Merton furrows his brows, and Lori grabs him by the arm._

Lori: Run.

_She pulls him and they both start to run as the sparks solidify and immediately fall. The pellets hit the ground with such force that the asphalt cracks. Lori and Merton run fast, getting hit with pellets and trying to shield their faces. They fall to the ground, rolling under a nearby car. The sound of hundreds of pellets hitting the car can be heard as the two hide. Finally, the sound ceases, and Lori and Merton cautiously make their way out. They look at the street, now lined with thousands of smoking holes._

Merton: That was…If we didn't almost get killed, I'd say that was pretty cool.

Lori: Oh, shut up.

_Scene: Abandoned Building_

_Lisa appears in a flash of bright light, falling to her hands and knees. She takes a moment to gather herself, seeing a pair of scuffed black shoes step before her. She looks up just as Tate stoops down before her. He smiles._

Tate: Lisa. I missed you.

**TBC**

A/N: Eh? Hope y'all liked- Don't forget to drop me a review on the way out! See ya later.


	32. Someone I Used to Know Part Two

Someone I Used to Know (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N- Thanks again for the reviews. :) You know I love 'em.

StormyWolfBowler- I know, it's difficult to include all of the characters and I'm trying to include them all without making it feel crowded. I promise it'll start clearing up soon. ;) I don't know if that's good or bad news to you. And I liked your little dialogue with Cassandra and Stacey, ha ha. And I liked your review- Always nice to get some constructive criticism.

Lorne The Host- I thought it'd be nice to give Lisa a little back story. It's kinda what I imagined her doing when she left, ha ha. And you'll have to wait to find out what Merton saw. ;)

tcg/animefan- Okay, I see what you mean about the line. :P Snakes in a Bag would be awesome. Short movie though. And Lisa started doing some magic mostly because of her sister, a little because her evil doppelganger did magic, and a little because she's been practicing on her own in her year of absence. :) She did a little magic when she was in the story, but it wasn't heavily used. And I actually started writing a spin-off for Lisa once, but didn't follow through with it, ha ha. This was a long time ago, because Izzy wasn't dead yet and I had written him in as one of her teammates. Funny to look back now. :D Glad you liked Lisa's return.

_Scene: The Lair_

_A large crowd is partying. Music is playing. Cassandra makes her way through the crowd and finds Becky._

Cassandra: Hey, Becky!

Becky: Hey.

Cassandra: Looks like the party's going well. Sorry I'm late- I couldn't decide what to wear.

Becky: (looks at her outfit) And you picked that?

Cassandra: What?

Becky: Nothing.

Cassandra: So where's Merton?

Becky: I don't know. He's not here. I haven't seen Tommy either.

Cassandra: Maybe Merton hasn't brought him here yet.

Becky: I don't know. The party's been going on for like an hour since I got here.

_Stacey approaches them from out of the crowd._

Stacey: Hi guys.

Cassandra: Hey Sta—

Stacey: Um, we sort of have an issue.

Becky: What's going on?

Stacey: Come with me.

_Stacey grabs them both by the hand and drags them through the crowd._

_Scene: Bathroom_

_The door opens and Stacey brings Cassandra and Becky inside._

Becky: Ew, what are we—

_Cassandra's eyes widen. Tommy is in the bath tub, propped up on some pillows. His body is covered in boils._

Cassandra: Oh my…what happened?

_She rushes over to Tommy. Becky and Stacey follow._

Tommy: That person who cursed me? He wasn't finished yet.

Stacey: Tommy started getting like this at the party so I had to hide him really quickly.

Tommy: I really hope Lisa finds whoever this is soon.

Becky: Excuse me?

Tommy: She went out to find the warlock by sensing his power source.

Becky: Uh, hello? Lisa? Lisa's here?

Tommy: (pause) Oh. Did I forget to mention that?

Becky: When did this happen?

Tommy: Just a few hours ago, really.

Becky: And no one told me?

Stacey: We were busy with other things at the time, like Tommy being cursed?

Becky: Yeah, but she's been gone for like a year. Why is she back now?

Tommy: Long story short, she saw the future and saw that I was in danger.

Becky: Oh great. Now she's butting in on my job. What a jerk.

Cassandra: Um…who's Lisa?

_Scene: Abandoned Building_

_Tate is stooped in front of Lisa, smiling. Lisa gasps and crawls back, straightening up while still on her knees._

Tate: Lisa Ked. I'd almost forgotten about you!

Lisa: Tate, but—They told me you were dead

Tate: Was I?

Lisa: I know I wasn't there, but they told me they saw you run through with a sword twice. K'Heshma killed you.

Tate: (cocks his head) Is that what Tommy's telling people?

Lisa: (furrows brows) What?

Tate: But my death isn't really the issue here. You know what I've been up to. Clever little girl.

Lisa: It's not that hard to figure out. But I don't understand; why are you attacking Tommy? I mean, he's your friend.

_Tate starts to laugh and bites his hand to stifle himself, looking around distractedly. He stands up and sighs._

Tate: To be fair, I didn't know it was you. (pause) You've been practicing, I see. You're a lot more skilled at magic than you used to be. A lot better than your sister was, at any rate.

Lisa: Leave Alyson alone.

Tate: Sorry.

_Tate seems oddly genuine in his apology and he stoops down again to be at eye level with her._

Tate: Are you okay? You didn't get hurt?

Lisa: (pause) No. I'm fine.

Tate: Good. This battle isn't about you and me.

_He snaps his fingers and ropes of sparking blue energy seem to wrap around Lisa's arms and legs. She struggles, but can't get away. Lisa's face turns to fear._

Tate: You're so young. This isn't the life for you, fighting evil and such…You still have time, and I think I might envy that about you. But as for Tommy, well, he's going to have all the time in the world with me.

Lisa: He was your friend!

Tate: He let me die!

Lisa: Do you think he wouldn't have saved you if he could?

Tate: Oh yes, I _know_ he wouldn't! And you shouldn't talk about things you don't understand, little girl.

Lisa: I understand more than you'd think.

_Tate stands up._

Tate: I'm not sure you do, but then again, you didn't have to dig yourself out of your own unmarked grave.

Lisa: (pause) What?

Tate: I don't suppose they relayed that information to you in your briefing, did they? And I bet Tommy was the one who did the burying. Of course, it wouldn't be the first secret he's kept. I don't suppose anyone knows what happened to me, not really.

_Tate pauses in thought, then smiles and looks at Lisa._

Tate: But maybe it's about time someone did.

_Scene: The Lair, Bathroom_

_Tommy, Stacey, Becky, and Cassandra are as they were before._

Becky: Lisa and the freaker had better hurry up.

Stacey: We haven't even thought of what we're going to do if they don't find anything.

Tommy: You know, sooner or later someone is going to have to use this bathroom…

Cassandra: The good news about that is that it doesn't even register on your current list of problems.

Tommy: I'm glad Merton found a girlfriend who can find the glass half full.

Cassandra: I've been around for five centuries. There's not a lot I haven't seen.

_The lights suddenly go out and the four of them look surprised. The noise from outside the room dies down to confused whispers._

Stacey: Did the power go out?

_The sound of the music coming back on in the next room is heard, but the music starts to skip, playing the same verse over and over again. The lights, however, remain off._

Tommy: I'm guessing not.

Cassandra: Do you guys hear that?

_A soft rumble is heard, and a red glow is seen under the door, giving the bathroom an eerie red glow. Smoke furls under the door. The four of them watch with bated breath. Suddenly, screams are heard from outside the room._

Becky: What'd I tell you guys? Every party turns into a freak show with you people!

Cassandra: Shut up.

_Cassandra opens the door and rushes outside. Stacey looks back at Tommy and follows. Tommy sits himself up and looks toward Becky, who peeks outside the door cautiously._

Tommy: What is it? What's going on out there?

Becky: (eyes wide) No. Freakin'. Way.

_Scene: Street_

_Lori and Merton stand in the damaged street. Lori is leaned against the dented car, her arms folded._

Lori: Now what do we do? We didn't find the warlock and now we've lost Lisa.

Merton: I've dabbled a little bit in magic, I'm sure there's some sort of locator spell I could try for Lisa…Of course, that's assuming I do it right.

Voice: Merton! Lori!

_They turn to see Lisa running toward them. She stops, out of breath. Lori and Merton rush toward her._

Lori: Lisa!

Merton: You're back! What happened to you?

Lori: Are you okay?

Lisa: (nods) Yeah, just a little shook up.

Merton: Where did you go?

Lisa: It's a long story, but…I know who has been cursing Tommy.

_The other two look at her expectantly. She looks at Merton, waving him closer. She leans in toward his ear, whispering something unheard. Lori watches this exchange with confusion. Merton suddenly gasps, taking in short, broken breaths._

Lori: Merton?

_Lisa takes a step back, watching passively as Merton stumbles back, his eyes wide. He puts a hand to his ear and moves his hand back, seeing blood on his fingers. Blood starts to run from his eyes and nose._

Lori: Oh my god.

_Lori looks at Lisa and tries to grab her, but her hand goes right through and Lisa disappears. Merton starts to choke, blood coming out of his mouth as well._

Lori: Merton! (looks around) Help! Somebody help!

_She starts toward him as he stumbles back again, but a fog swarms around him and he disappears._

Voice: He's gone. Don't worry; he'll live.

_Tate is standing behind her._

Lori: Oh yeah? And who are you?

_She turns around, coming face to face with Tate. She gasps and takes a step back, her mouth falling open. Everything is silent for a moment. Lori breathes deeply, staring at Tate._

Lori: Tate? Is…is it really you?

_Tate says nothing, reaching out a hand and causing her to pass out. She remains in the air, though she is still unconscious._

Tate: Hello, Lori.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Two large, furry yellow creatures with huge hands and hunched backs stand in the lair, facing alarmed party guests. The creatures have large tusks which saliva drips from. Cassandra and Stacey stand in the back, eyes wide._

Stacey: What are those things?

Cassandra: Junkers.

Stacey: Junkers?

Cassandra: Well I don't know their official name, but they tend to hang out in junk yards a lot, so they're called Junkers.

Stacey: Well what are they doing here?

Cassandra: They're summoned through magic usually, so I guess we can draw our conclusions from here.

_The Junkers start to swat at guests, who scream and run. The Junkers look around stupidly, thankfully too slow to hit any of the guests. The bathroom door opens behind them and Becky and Tommy come outside, with Tommy using Becky for support. Becky struggles to help him. Tommy sees the Junkers and sighs with both exhaustion and frustration._

Tommy: You've got to be kidding me. This is ridiculous.

Stacey: Those are Junkers. Any suggestions?

Tommy: Anyone willing to kill me right about now would be great.

Cassandra: Junkers aren't that smart, but they're strong. They can be killed, but they're a little bit of a pain in the neck.

Becky: Oh great, you do puns too?

Cassandra: Oh, you know what a pun is?

Tommy: Guys—Girls, let's focus, okay? Let's get to the closet.

Stacey: Tommy, this isn't really the time for that.

Tommy: Weapons?

Stacey: (pause, embarrassed) Oh.

_They head towards the closet. The Junkers manage to start hitting guests now, throwing them to the floor. As the three women and Tommy are going towards the closet, they suddenly hear an unearthly shriek and turn in the same direction. The Junkers stand side by side, tensed in pain. Suddenly, they both split in half, as if both were simultaneously sliced clean through the middle. The bodies turn to yellow smoke and K'Heshma is revealed behind them, her sword in hand and lifted in the air. She is wearing a red dress. There is a moment of silence where the party guests, Tommy, Becky, Stacey, and Cassandra stare at K'Heshma._

Random Guests: Somebody definitely spiked the punch with something.

_The guests speak amongst themselves, quickly leaving the lair. K'Heshma approaches Tommy and the others._

Tommy: K'Heshma, what—what are you doing here? And are you…are you wearing a dress?

_K'Heshma looks at him as if it were obvious._

K'Heshma: I am here for the party.

Becky: You showed up for Tommy's party? Seriously?

K'Heshma: I see I was needed here.

_She looks toward Tommy._

K'Heshma: Where is Merton?

Tommy: He's not here.

K'Heshma: We must find him.

_She turns to go, but stops when Tommy speaks._

Tommy: Whoa, hold up a second. He's busy at the moment. What do you need him for?

K'Heshma: To…research. That is his function with you, is it not?

Tommy: He's already on it.

K'Heshma: And you will simply wait for him?

Cassandra: He's coming back. It's not like we're sitting here doing nothing.

K'Heshma: No, I would expect that from you. Vampires are known for letting others do all of the work.

Cassandra: If I hear one more thing about—

Stacey: Tommy?

_Stacey is staring behind K'Heshma. K'Heshma turns around and the others turn to see what she is looking at. Lori is standing in the doorway, dark circles around her eyes. She floats just above the floor, her toes barely touching the ground._

_Scene: The Park_

_Merton appears in a fog, still bleeding from his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. He stumbles backward onto the bench in the gazebo, choking on the blood. Lisa is seen walking down the street, looking weak. She sees Merton and her eyes widen._

Lisa: Merton!

_She rushes toward him._

Lisa: Oh great. Just, uh, just hold still for a second.

_Lisa closes her eyes, looking deep in concentration. Her brow is beaded with sweat. She holds out a hand that glows purple and the blood stops flowing. Merton begins to breathe again, though he coughs to get rid of the leftover blood. Lisa breathes a sigh of relief before nearly passing out. She uses the gazebo for support._

Merton: (catching his breath) Lisa…Thank you…

Lisa: Yeah…

Merton: Are you okay?

Lisa: (shakes her head) My power was just drained. I barely had enough to help you out. I don't know if I'll be able to help if anything else happens.

Merton: Who was it? Did you see?

Lisa: (nods) I did…but you're not gonna like it.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Lori approaches the others. They look at her with caution, all except K'Heshma, who simply observes._

Tommy: Lori…are you all right?

_Lori speaks, but her voice is like a mixture of her own and an undetermined male voice._

Lori: You did it, Tommy.

Tommy: Did what? Who are you?

Lori: It's all your fault.

_Lori floats slowly toward them, her toes dragging across the tile._

Lori: The blood is on your hands.

Tommy: All right, enough! I've had it with you screwing with me!

_Tommy pulls away from Becky, walking toward Lori with determination._

Becky: Tommy, no!

Tommy: No, I'm done with this. (to Lori) I'm tired of you sneaking around like a coward. Why don't you come out and face me?

Lori: What makes you think I haven't before?

Tommy: Who are you?

Lori: (smiles) Remember the maze, Tommy.

_Tommy furrows his brows in thought when Lori passes out and falls to the ground._

Tommy: Lori!

_Tommy stoops down beside her and he is joined with Becky and Stacey. Stacey checks over Lori. The dark circles have disappeared around her eyes._

Stacey: She's still breathing; I think she's just passed out.

_In the background, K'Heshma quietly slips out of the room. Lori groans and starts to wake up, holding her head. Stacey helps her sit up._

Lori: What…what happened?

Stacey: Take it easy. Are you okay?

Voice: Looks like we missed out on some fun.

_They turn to see Merton and Lisa standing inside, with Merton supporting Lisa. Tommy stands up._

Tommy: Hey, what happened? Lisa, are you hurt?

_He approaches them, but Lisa takes a step back, looking at Tommy with contempt._

Tommy: What's wrong with her?

_He looks toward Merton, who has the same expression._

Tommy: What's going on, guys? Somebody talk to me.

Lisa: He told me what you did.

Tommy: Who did?

Lisa: Tate. He's the one who's been attacking you. (pause) And you killed him.

_There is a long pause. Tommy furrows his brows, stepping back from them. Stacey looks toward Tommy with a look of worry. Cassandra, Becky, and Lori give him questioning looks._

Lori: Killed him? What do they mean?

Tommy: (shakes his head) Now wait a second, it can't be Tate; I buried him.

Lisa: Apparently not deep enough. Tommy, how could you?

Lori: It's not true. Something—Something just went wrong with Tate. That's why he's been acting so strange. Right, Tommy?

Tommy: I didn't—I mean, I didn't really…Tate was already dead. You don't understand.

Lori: What are you talking about?

Voice: Why don't you tell them, Tommy?

_Tate is now in the lair, as if having just appeared. The others look at him with wide eyes._

Tate: No sense leaving them in the dark.

Tommy: How the hell did you—?

Tate: Oh no, you're not changing the subject here. Tell them what happened. I'm sure they're dying to know.

_Stacey helps Lori to her feet as he speaks. Tommy just stares at Tate with hate._

Tate: What's the matter, Tommy? Cat got your tongue? Let it all out, wolf boy!

Tommy: I didn't—

Tate: Oh come on, we all know you did!

Tommy: You weren't—

Tate: Blah blah blah, JUST SAY IT!

Tommy: I KILLED YOU!

_Things fall silent for a moment as Tommy regains his composure._

Tommy: You came back with me after I died and when you were in a demon's body, I stabbed you in the back.

_Lori gives Tommy a look of incomprehension, stepping away from him to stand next to Lisa and Merton. Becky and Cassandra follow, but Stacey stays in place._

Tate: You would stay with him, wouldn't you? Bloody priceless, you are.

Stacey: I'm not standing here because he's my boyfriend; I'm standing here because he did the right thing.

_Lori looks at Stacey and gains a look of comprehension._

Lori: You knew, didn't you?

Stacey: (nods) Yeah. Tommy told me.

Becky: You told your girlfriend, but you couldn't tell us?

Tommy: Guys, it wasn't like that.

Merton: What was it like, then?

Lori: Yeah, let us know why you lied to us all this time.

Tommy: Because I couldn't tell you that I could've brought him back and I didn't! He couldn't come back!

Lori: Why the hell not?

Tommy: (pause) Because K'Heshma didn't kill Sarah…he did.

_Tate is taken aback. The others furrow their brows and look toward Tate._

Tate: How…how did you know that?

Tommy: See, apparently I'm not the only one who's good with a knife.

Tate: That—That was different.

Tommy: Oh yeah? (folds arms) How?

Tate: Don't you dare try that on me, you wanker! You sent me back to bloody limbo! You're trying to tell me this was all over Sarah bloody Parker?

Lisa: You killed Sarah?

Tate: I didn't mean to; I thought it was—

_He stops himself, glancing at Lori, then the others._

Tate: Someone else. It was an accident!

Cassandra: So you were planning on killing somebody else?

Tommy: Killing Sarah wasn't the only reason I did what I did. You've killed other people before.

Tate: I killed demons.

Tommy: That's what you told us…but it wasn't always demons, was it?

Tate: No, that's not—No! No, you're not doing this, Tommy! You deserve to suffer for what you did to me! And now the only person you have left on your side is your stupid girlfriend.

_Lori moves away from her group to stand by Tommy and Stacey. She folds her arms. Tate furrows his brows._

Tate: Lori?

_Lori says nothing. Merton, Cassandra, Lisa, and Becky also join Tommy's side. Tommy's eyes don't move from Tate._

Tommy: Tate…I couldn't let you live. Not after what you'd done. If things were different…but they aren't.

_Tate stares at all of them for a moment, his jaw tense in anger. Suddenly, he lets out a mirthless laugh._

Tate: You're all a lot of wankers, you know that?

Lisa: And you're an evil freak.

Tate: Funny how you all seem to forget everything I've done for you. (to Tommy) I was helping you, you know! I trusted you!

Tommy: You were just trying to get your body back. You had to help me.

Tate: (incredulous) It was your bloody idea to bring me back, remember? _You_ were the one who used _me_!

Tommy: I don't have to explain myself to you. You're evil!

Tate: I have done everything you've ever asked me! I've gone to great lengths to help you, and what do I get from you? A knife in the back!

Tommy: You killed people!

Tate: And so have you!

_Tommy pauses, and everything goes silent for a moment. The gang looks confused and the others look to Tommy, who seems equally confused._

Tommy: What is that supposed to mean?

Tate: You didn't know about it, did you? Because I never told you. Lisa didn't know about it. I'm the only one you told.

Tommy: Told what?

Tate: When I reversed time…it wasn't because of Lori. It was because of you. Stacey was dead. You killed a woman because of it and you came to me because you couldn't handle it. And you tied me up, and you tortured me, and you made me do it.

_The room is silent. Tommy looks unbelieving, shaking his head slowly._

Tate: And that's my big secret. I kept it to myself even though you TORTURED me because I was trying to protect you! But you never knew! You're such a self-righteous twat, how dare you lecture me when you're just the same sack of nothing as I am!

_The group appears to be trying to find the words, but everyone is at a loss._

Tate: And I am tired of keeping that to myself. You can deal with your own problems, because I'm done with them.

_He holds out his hands and a blue light forms around them. The blue light starts to grow bigger, forming a small vortex. As the vortex grows larger, his hands begin to shake. The others back up._

Tommy: Oh no.

_The light suddenly fills the room with a loud crack. When the light clears, everyone is on the floor except for Lisa and Tate. Tate leans against a chair, visibly weaker now._

Lisa: What did you do?

Tate: Now they know.

_The others sit up. Tommy's brows are furrowed and he is silent for a moment. Images of Stacey's and Grace's bodies flash before him. The others look toward him._

Lori: I remember what happened…I was walking down the street and…Tommy?

Tommy: I did it. I killed Grace.

Stacey: I was…I mean, I…

Tate: I'm not going to kill you, Tommy. Frankly…I don't think you deserve it. You don't even—

_He suddenly gasps and tenses up. Choking, he looks down to see a sword sticking through his chest. K'Heshma steps out from behind him._

Lori: K'Heshma, no!

_Tate looks between the others and K'Heshma with furrowed brows before falling face down to the floor. Lori puts a hand to her mouth in horror._

Lori: Tate…

K'Heshma: I don't understand. He was attacking you.

Lisa: He was, but…

Becky: This is…This is too much.

_Becky stands up and runs out of the room._

Merton: Becky!

_Merton gets up to follow her. He looks back at the others, then follows her. K'Heshma watches them in confusion. Cassandra looks at K'Heshma angrily._

Cassandra: Just perfect. You really know how to throw a party, don't you?

K'Heshma: I fail to see the difference between this and the Chosen's actions.

_Stacey looks toward Tommy, who still has a look of shock on his face._

Stacey: Tommy, you…I mean, I understand why you would…

Tommy: I'm just the same as him.

_Lisa approaches Lori, putting on hand on her shoulder._

Lisa: Hey, are you going to be okay?

Lori: (pause) Yeah, I just…He was alive.

_Suddenly, they hear a thud and turn to look at Tate. He has one hand on the floor, and raises his other hand, thudding it on the floor. He slowly pushes himself up, looking at the others with contempt._

Tate: Someone…bloody…stabbed me again.

_Everyone's eyes widen except for K'Heshma, who takes a step back. Tate slowly gets to his feet. He looks down at the sword in his chest, then furrows his brows._

Tate: How did I survive that?

_He reaches around his back and slowly pulls the sword out. He holds up the bloody sword and looks at it with confusion, then looks at the others. Nothing is said. He drops the sword and takes a step back, then runs out of the room. Tommy starts to get up, but Lori stops him._

Lori: Let him go.

_Lori and Tommy stare in the direction he went, but say nothing more. Stacey looks toward Tommy._

Stacey: All of this…It was because of me.

Tommy: (pause) Yeah.

Stacey: You…you would do that for me?

Tommy: Yeah. I would.

_Stacey puts a hand on his and he looks back at her. She gives him a look of understanding, then a small smile._

_Scene: Becky's Room_

_Becky sits on her bed in thought. She hears a knock on the door and sees Merton in the doorway._

Merton: Can I come in?

Becky: (nods) Yeah.

_Merton steps inside._

Merton: Look, I don't know what exactly happened between Tate and Tommy, but he wasn't the same. I mean, I don't think he deserved to die, but—

Becky: No, it wasn't just that, it's just…Four years of our lives were just taken away from us, and now that those are back…It's just too weird. I mean, even weirder than normal.

_Merton sits down next to Becky._

Merton: I'll admit that it differs from the norm.

Becky: It's just going to take a little bit for me to process it all…or whatever it is I'm supposed to do.

Merton: Are you going to be all right?

Becky: Sure. (pause) Don't you have, like, another body downstairs or something?

Merton: It appears so.

Becky: (pause) You were right.

Merton: About what?

Becky: He didn't deserve to die. (pause) Even if he did kill all of those people.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton walks downstairs. Tommy and Stacey are now standing alongside Lisa, Cassandra, and Lori. K'Heshma is seated quietly, sharpening her sword._

Cassandra: Is everything okay with Becky?

Merton: She'll be fine.

_Merton turns toward K'Heshma._

Merton: It wasn't enough to kill him just once, was it?

K'Heshma: He lived.

Merton: Say that again?

Lisa: Tate survived, Merton, for whatever reason.

Merton: How?

Tommy: Beats me.

Merton: K'Heshma, I want you out of my house.

K'Heshma: What?

Merton: Unless you have something useful about Malefica, you're not welcome here.

K'Heshma: I was helping you.

Merton: I know you were trying to, but everything just goes to the sword with you, doesn't it? And why were you here anyway? You just decided to pop in and say hello before stabbing the first thing you see?

_K'Heshma looks taken back._

K'Heshma: No, I was merely here because…It is of no concern to you.

Merton: Uh, yeah, I think it might be considering this is my house.

K'Heshma: You…wish me to leave?

_Cassandra stands next to Merton, folding her arms._

Cassandra: You heard the man.

_K'Heshma appears hurt, but then looks angry. She sheaths her sword._

K'Heshma: Very well. If you do not wish for my help, I shall cease to do so.

_She angrily leaves._

Lisa: (sarcastic) Well this evening was about as much fun as a barrel of monkeys.

Cassandra: Barrels of monkeys are supposed to be fun.

Lisa: Are you kidding me? Would you ever want to get in a barrel with a bunch of smelly monkeys? C'mon.

Tommy: Well I guess I'm out of harm's way for the moment. Does this mean you're going back to California?

Lisa: Well…I suppose a couple more days couldn't hurt. (pause) I mean, if ya guys still wanted me around.

Merton: Are you kidding me? Of course we would! You could stay here. I've got plenty of board games. You like board games, right?

Lisa: Sure, as long as you don't cheat this time.

Merton: Me? Cheat? Never.

Lisa: (pause) So you guys are okay? I mean, even with everything you know now?

_She looks at everyone, but stops at Tommy._

Tommy: (pause) I think I'll be okay. It's a lot to take in, but…It's in the past, and it's something I'll just have to come to terms with.

Lisa: Well I'll be here in case you need to talk.

Cassandra: So am I. If any of you need to talk.

_Tommy looks toward Lori beside him, who is quiet._

Tommy: Lori?

Lori: I'm okay. Honestly, I am. (pause) I'm gonna go home. This has been a long night.

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_The camera focuses on the door from a distance. Lori exits the house and waves goodbye, walking away. Tate is watching from behind a house across the street, a look of sadness on his face._

Tate: I'm sorry.

_He watches her for a moment before turning and disappearing into the shadows._

A/N: Again, hope this didn't come off as too rushed. And I apologize for the amount of characters at the moment, ha ha. Hope you all enjoyed!


	33. Fragmented

Fragmented

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Yay for more chapters! Hopefully I'm getting these out at least a little faster. Life and all that. I want to thank everyone who is continuing to read and review-I appreciate it a lot!

Lorne the Host- Thanks. And yes, I have a tendency to want to keep my characters, ha ha. And keeping with that, you'll be happy to know that I plan on bringing Holden back really soon. ;)

tcg/animefan- Yeah, I know what the word means. ;) I just use it because it sounds so much classier. Hope ya liked the chapter, and thanks for the review!

StormyWolfBowler- Thanks! I'm glad you thought I got a better handle on the characters, and I'm glad you liked the chapter. :)

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_Tommy walks across the campus._

**Tommy v.o.: You'd think that after going through my senior year of high school and my freshman year of college twice that something would stick in my mind about what I'd learned. Unfortunately…that's not how things worked out.**

_He stops beside a tree, underneath which are Merton and Lori._

Tommy: (to Merton) Dude, you have to help me.

Merton: (smiles) Sure thing. What is it this time? (Tommy starts to speak) No, don't tell me. (thinks) Another apocalypse? A nest of vampires? Zombie infestation?

Tommy: Notes.

Merton: On…zombies?

Tommy: History.

Merton: Hm?

Tommy: I didn't get the notes for Mr. McCullen's class and I need them to write my research paper. Please tell me you can help me out.

Lori: The research paper? You know that's due tomorrow, right?

Tommy: I know, I just conveniently forgot to do it while I was being cursed. Besides, I'm not doing some dumb paper on my birthday.

Lori: Even if you get the paper done on time, there's no way Mr. McCullen is going to give you a good grade. You know how picky he is.

Tommy: Yeah, I know, but I have turn in something. Do you guys have anything?

Merton: Sure.

_Merton reaches into his coffin backpack and pulls out a notebook, handing it to Tommy._

Tommy: Thanks, man. I owe you one.

Merton: I won't need the notes tonight anyway. Contrary to my usual plans, things have been changed up a little.

Lori: How?

Merton: I actually have some.

Tommy: (grins) And these plans wouldn't happen to involve a certain girl, would they?

Merton: Actually…they involve two girls.

_Scene: Street_

_Merton, Cassandra, and Lisa walk down the sidewalk together._

Lisa: So you two are dating now, huh? It's about time you got a girlfriend who wasn't trying to kill you or your friends. (pause) Anymore.

Cassandra: Well even when I was a vampire, it wasn't just about killing Tommy. I really cared about Merton.

_Cassandra and Merton smile and hold hands. Merton directs his attention toward Lisa again._

Merton: So what about you? Is there a special someone waiting for you in California?

Lisa: Well…no. Maybe.

Merton: Maybe? Okay, sister, tell all. Who is this boy? He hasn't gotten fresh with you, has he?

Lisa: Not that it's any of your business, but no. He, um…he helps me with the fighting evil thing. His name is Matt.

Cassandra: He knows about you being a witch then?

Lisa: Yeah. He's practicing magic too. He begged me to come here, but I told him he doesn't know enough magic yet.

Cassandra: (smiles) I think that sweet.

Lisa: (smiles) Yeah, he's pretty cool. To tell you guys the truth…I used to have a crush on Tommy.

Merton: Seriously?

Lisa: Well, yeah, I mean he's pretty handsome. Plus? Super powers.

Merton: Super powers, schmuper powers. I can bake a crème brulee that'd make you forget all about Tommy.

Lisa: I wouldn't brag about that.

_Merton shifts his eyes, slightly embarrassed. He sees something nearby and draws his attention there. K'Heshma is looking into a shop window, her head cocked._

Merton: K'Heshma! You're busy being not useful, I see.

K'Heshma: And I see the vampire has brought you similar usefulness.

Cassandra: That's former vampire, thanks.

Merton: (to K'Heshma) Don't you have something you can be doing?

K'Heshma: I have not heard from Malefica as of yet. I will discover her whereabouts in due time.

Merton: So what do you do in the meantime? Is this what you do all day, look through shop windows?

K'Heshma: I observe my surroundings. (pause, awkward) What are…what are you doing?

Merton: Me?

K'Heshma: I, uh—

Voice: Vanessa?

_The four of them turn to see the speaker. A handsome young African American man is standing nearby, staring at K'Heshma. K'Heshma looks behind her, but finds that he is speaking to her._

Young Man: Vanessa, I…I can't believe it…

_He walks toward her and reaches out to hug her, but she backs away, giving him a confused look. The others look equally confused._

Young Man: Vanessa, it's me. George.

K'Heshma: I—

_K'Heshma pauses for a moment as images of George flash past her briefly._

K'Heshma: I know you.

George: Of course you do. (pause) Don't you remember?

_Merton thinks for a moment, stepping in._

Merton: Uh—Vanessa is suffering from, uh, amnesia.

George: What?

Merton: Yeah. She had a…hit to the head, so she doesn't know who she is or who you are.

George: Is this true?

K'Heshma: (pause, glancing at Merton) Yes. It is true.

George: Your eyes…

Cassandra: Uh, that's red eye. You know how dry amnesia makes your eyes.

_Lisa and Merton give her looks and she gives a small shrug._

Lisa: So who are you? Her brother or something?

George: No, I'm her boyfriend.

_The others do a double take, glancing at K'Heshma. She is strangely out of her element, her mouth slightly open._

George: Vanessa, what happened to you? You've been missing for months. Your family's been worried sick about you.

Cassandra: Um—She doesn't really remem—

K'Heshma: (in thought) I was going to swim practice. A woman in a silver robe approached me…I was taken away.

_The others give her a look. She appears to be remembering it as she says it. Her brows are furrowed._

George: You can tell me all about it when we go. I'm taking you home.

_He puts his arm around K'Heshma. She starts to pull away, but decides against it. Merton stops them._

Merton: Maybe that's not the best id—

K'Heshma: No. I wish to go. (pause) You will accompany me.

George: Now wait a minute, I don't know what you've been doing with your new friends, but—

K'Heshma: (commanding) They will accompany me.

_George gives a distrusting glance at the others, particularly Merton._

George: Fine. They can come.

_He leads K'Heshma away, and the others follow._

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_Stacey sits at the top of a hill underneath a tree. The sun is starting to go down. She watches it in thought. Tommy approaches her, his bag over his shoulder._

Tommy: Hey, Stacey. Out here a little late, aren't you?

Stacey: (smiles) Tommy, hi. I didn't realize what time it was. Hey, doesn't that mean you're out late too?

Tommy: I had to get some fresh air. I've been in the library working on my history paper all afternoon. You mind if I sit down with you?

Stacey: Go ahead.

_Tommy takes off his backpack and sits down next to Stacey. She looks at the sky again._

Tommy: What brings you out here so late?

Stacey: I just came out here to think.

_Tommy nods and leans against the tree._

Tommy: Ah. About the four years of memories we just got back.

Stacey: Yeah, aren't you?

Tommy: I've thought about what I know now, yeah.

_Tommy goes silent. Stacey looks at him, but he doesn't elaborate._

Stacey: I don't remember it.

Tommy: What?

Stacey: After I died. I don't remember where I was. I remember Max coming into the bridal shop…and I guess you know what happened next. You want to tell me what happened after that?

_Tommy is silent. He looks down at the grass. Stacey nods._

Stacey: I understand.

_She looks toward the sky again and there is a moment of silence. Tommy finally looks up._

Tommy: It's like I'm looking at it from a distance. Like I know those are my memories, but I feel like it's someone else's life.

Stacey: And you killed that woman?

Tommy: (nods) I did.

_Silence again._

Tommy: We're gonna be okay.

_Stacey faces him expectantly._

Tommy: We're going to beat the bad guy, and then start things over just the same next year.

_Stacey grins and leans against Tommy. He puts his arm around her and they both look forward again._

Tommy: All of us. We're gonna be okay.

_The two of them fall silent for the final time, watching the sun go down._

_Scene: Unknown Household, Interior_

_The door opens and George steps inside. He moves aside for K'Heshma, and she slowly walks in, scanning the house. It is a standard suburban home, with tones of brown and gold. She pauses as she gazes at her surroundings._

George: This is it. Home sweet home.

K'Heshma: It is…small.

_She sees pictures of the family on the wall and approaches them, her brows furrowed._

Voice: George, is that you?

_A short, middle-aged African American woman appears in a doorway._

Woman: I didn't expect you to be visiting for a while, so I—

_She sees K'Heshma and stops, looking shocked. She puts a hand to her heart._

Woman: Is that…?

George: Yeah, Janice. It's Vanessa.

Janice: Oh, baby! Baby, you're home!

_She rushes toward K'Heshma, hugging her tightly. K'Heshma stands there awkwardly, tensing up. Janice backs up._

Janice: Vanessa, what's the matter? Why aren't you hugging me?

K'Heshma: You…are my mother.

Janice: Of course I am. Honey, what happened to you?

George: She has trouble remembering things.

Janice: What?

_Merton, Lisa, and Cassandra make their way inside. Janice looks at them questioningly. George nods toward them._

George: I found her with them.

Lisa: We, uh…sort of found her.

Janice: (pause) Thank you for taking care of my daughter.

_She looks at K'Heshma and smiles, then looks down sadly. They hear a beeping sound._

Janice: Oh! That's my roast. Now you just wait here—I'll be just a moment.

_She hurries out of the room. Merton gives a phony smile and approaches K'Heshma._

Merton: Vanessa, I need to talk to you. (to George) If you'll excuse us.

_He leads her outside, shutting the door. She turns around to face him._

Merton: Uh, K'Heshma? What are you doing?

K'Heshma: They believe me to be the true Vanessa.

Merton: Yeah, I got that. But you aren't.

K'Heshma: Would you rather I told them the truth?

Merton: No, but you can't keep pretending that you're her.

K'Heshma: Why?

Merton: Because she's dead!

K'Heshma: (pause) I remember this house. I remember that woman inside…I also have a father and a sister.

Merton: Not you. Her.

K'Heshma: I mean her. (pause) And I killed her.

_K'Heshma looks back at the house._

K'Heshma: I have traces of her memory, but I do not know who this woman truly was. I wish to know.

Merton: What?

K'Heshma: I will not continue my stay here. I will depart as soon as I discover what I want to know.

Merton: Now wait a sec—

_The door opens and George steps outside with Lisa and Cassandra._

George: Is everything okay out here?

K'Heshma: (pause) Yes. I wish to go to my room now.

Merton: K'He—I mean, Vaness—

George: Mister…?

Merton: Merton Dingle.

George: Merton, I think you and your girlfriends should leave. Vanessa's got a lot of catching up to do with the people who care about her.

_George puts his arm around K'Heshma and gives Merton and the others an angry look, leading her inside and slamming the door._

Lisa: Well…_I_ think he liked us.

_The others give her a look._

_Scene: Interior, Room_

_George leads K'Heshma into a small, girly bedroom. Stuffed animals are on the bed and a big mirror is set above the dresser with pictures pinned up around it._

George: This is your room. We all tried to keep it the same as when you…You know.

_K'Heshma explores the room, seeming almost familiar with everything inside. She sees a picture of Vanessa and another African American girl, younger and with a big smile._

K'Heshma: Her—I mean, my sister. (pause) Where is she?

George: Vanessa, she, uh…Cassidy died two years ago.

_K'Heshma furrows her brows and looks at George._

K'Heshma: How?

George: She was murdered. We never found out who did it.

K'Heshma: (pause, angry) I will assuredly find out.

George: Vanessa, I'm not sure you're being yourself right now. Maybe you should lie down.

K'Heshma: I will visit with Merton tomorrow.

George: That Merton guy? Why?

K'Heshma: He will help me. (pause, covering) I mean, he cared for me in my…absence.

George: Baby, forget about him. You can spend some time with me tomorrow. I've missed you.

K'Heshma: No. I will visit with Merton.

_She looks toward the picture of Vanessa and Cassidy again, saying nothing more to George. George tenses his jaw and nods, exiting the room. K'Heshma approaches the dresser, picking up an old note and reading it. A few moments later, Janice appears in the doorway. She watches K'Heshma quietly for a moment._

Janice: Vanessa?

_K'Heshma looks up in surprise._

Janice: It's just me. I wasn't sure if you wanted to be alone…

K'Heshma: (pause) I am capable of taking care of myself.

Janice: I know you are. You've always been so independent, I just…I just didn't expect for you to leave us so soon. (pause) Your father would have been proud of how independent you are…he die when you were two.

K'Heshma: Who killed him?

Janice: Nobody killed him. It was a heart attack.

_K'Heshma is quiet, in thought._

Janice: Is there anything I can get you?

K'Heshma: Yes.

Janice: What is it?

K'Heshma: Show me who I am.

_Scene: Living Room_

_K'Heshma is seated with Janice on the couch, many photo albums open in front of them. Janice smiles and points to a picture of a young Vanessa and Cassidy._

Janice: And this is you and Cassidy at the lake. Oh, and this one! (points) You'd both just made brownies together; you got it all over yourselves!

_Janice laughs. K'Heshma scans the pictures almost analytically, picking up the album and studying the pictures closely._

K'Heshma: I was close to Cassidy.

Janice: (nods) You two were the best of friends. I could hardly separate you. After she died, you…you just weren't the same.

K'Heshma: I remember her. (furrows brows) And an…emptiness. She was very human. (pause) And a monster killed her.

Janice: I know how you feel.

_K'Heshma looks up at Janice with sadness._

K'Heshma: I am sorry.

Janice: Oh…honey, no. It wasn't your fault.

_Janice reaches out and hugs K'Heshma. K'Heshma pauses a moment, but hugs her back._

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_Lori is walking down the hallway toward class. Tommy rushes up to her._

Tommy: Lori!

Lori: Tommy. What's up?

Tommy: Uh, nothing. I was just wondering how you were doing.

Lori: I'm doing fine.

Tommy: I mean, I didn't really get a chance to talk to you yesterday and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. (pause) Are you sure you're fine?

_Lori rolls her eyes and stops, turning to face Tommy._

Lori: Yes, Tommy, I'm fine. You don't have to keep asking. I know you feel guilty about what happened with Tate, but I mean it when I say I'm really not mad at you. I understand why you did what you did.

Tommy: I just don't want you to think that—

Lori: That what? You happen to kill people sometimes?

Tommy: (pause) Now that you mention it…

Lori: (sigh) Look, Tommy. I don't know what the story is behind why you killed that woman, but I know that you didn't keep Tate dead for no reason. You had to have a good reason for killing that woman too, am I right?

Tommy: (pause) Yeah…

Lori: I trust you. And I miss Tate, but…I've had a lot of time to miss him. I'm not crying over him this time. (pause) So…don't you have class right about now?

Tommy: (eyes widen) Mr. McCullen!

_Tommy quickly runs away._

_Scene: Classroom_

_Tommy stands before a critical-looking man with gray hair and large glasses. The man looks at a piece of paper in his hands._

Tommy: I know it's not very long, Mr. McCullen, but—

Mr. McCullen: This is quite possibly the worst paper I've ever read. Tell me the truth, how long did you spend on it?

Tommy: Um…a week or so…

Mr. McCullen: Honestly?

Tommy: One day.

Mr. McCullen: I thought so. It'll be graded accordingly. Mr. Dawkins, your work has been slipping lately. Perhaps you're overworked?

Tommy: Yeah, heh…

Mr. McCullen: Maybe you should spend less time playing football and more time doing something that will actually help you in the future. Have a seat.

_Mr. McCullen turns around and starts to shuffle papers on his desk. Tommy's jaw tenses in anger and his eyes glow for a moment, but he composes himself and sits down. Mr. McCullen turns toward the class._

Mr. McCullen: Now, class. In lieu of Mr. Dawkins' stunning lack of effort on his essay, I will be assigning a four-page essay on the importance of not procrastinating, due by the end of next week.

_The class gives Tommy dirty looks and Tommy shrinks down in his seat._

_Scene: Mr. McCullen's Classroom, Later_

_The class is silently reading a textbook and taking notes. Cut to something's POV as it watched the class from a window. The bell rings and the students start to leave. Cut back to regular POV. Merton and Tommy are leaving._

Merton: Tough break.

Tommy: Did you hear him? "In lieu of Mr. Dawkins' stunning lack of effort." I mean, what does that even mean anyway?

Merton: It means "because of."

Tommy: Oh. That makes more sense now.

Mr. McCullen: Mr. Dingle.

_The two of them stop by Mr. McCullen._

Mr. McCullen: A word?

Merton: Uh, sure.

_Merton looks toward Tommy._

Tommy: I'll wait for you out there.

_He nods and leaves, making the classroom empty except for Merton and Mr. McCullen. Cut to something's POV again as it slowly opens the window with a mottled gray hand. Cut back to Merton and Mr. McCullen._

Merton: What is it you needed to talk about?

Mr. McCullen: Well, Mr. Dingle, I wanted to talk to you about your essay.

_Merton looks disappointed._

Merton: What? I worked on that for two weeks! I even cited a couple of extra sources than I needed. Admittedly, one of those was a stretch, but I think it still stands on merit.

Mr. McCullen: I think your essay was excellent.

Merton: And besides that, I—Beg pardon?

Mr. McCullen: I think your work was top notch. I can tell you put a lot of effort into it.

Merton: (surprised, flattered) Well thanks. Mr. McCullen.

Mr. McCullen: You've earned it. I don't say that to a lot of students. I think you're doing a great job and I just want you to know that I did notice.

Merton: I really appreciate that.

Mr. McCullen: Keep up the good work.

Merton: I sure will. Thanks again!

_Mr. McCullen nods and Merton smiles, starting to leave. Suddenly, a loud thud is heard. Merton furrows his brows and turns around. A mottled gray, Gollum-like creature with a large jaw has just dropped in from the window, staring at Merton. Mr. McCullen stares at the creature with wide eyes and an open mouth._

Mr. McCullen: Oh my god.

_The creature turns on him when he speaks and springs forward, landing on top of him. Mr. McCullen lets out a loud scream._

_Scene: Hallway_

_Tommy is waiting by the classroom door when he hears Mr. McCullen scream. He rushes inside._

_Scene: Mr. McCullen's Classroom_

_Merton is backing away from the creature, staying behind desks._

Merton: N-Nice Gollum. Just stay right there.

_The creature growls and tosses aside the desks very easily, making a pathway toward Merton._

Merton: Gah! Please don't kill me!

_The door bursts open and Tommy rushes inside, spotting Merton and the creature. He wolfs out and races forward at super speed, tackling the creature. They struggle on the ground for a while. The creature snarls and bites Tommy's finger._

Tommy: Ow! Hey, watch it!

_He kicks the creature off of him and it hits a couple of desks. It gets up and looks at Tommy, then glances at Merton before climbing out of the window again and disappearing from sight. Merton rushes over to Tommy and helps him up._

Merton: Are you okay?

Tommy: Yeah. What was that thing?

Merton: You've got me.

Tommy: He seemed awfully interested in you.

Merton: Well that wasn't until he'd already attacked Mr. McCullen. (pause) Mr. McCullen!

_He rushes toward the front of the room with Tommy behind him. Mr. McCullen lies on the floor, his head obscured behind the desk. The two of them cautiously look around the desk, then pull back in disgust._

Both: Aw!

Tommy: Well…so much for our essays.

_They both exchange a look._

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_K'Heshma walks across the grass. A young man in a red shirt approaches her and smiles._

Young Man: Yo yo, what's up?

_K'Heshma watches him for a moment, but chooses to ignore him and continue forward. He jumps in front of her._

Young Man: Hey, don't be like that. I just wanna talk to you.

K'Heshma: I do not share the same desire.

_She tries to move, but is blocked again._

Young Man: Name's Chris. I couldn't help but notice how fine you looked…

_K'Heshma looks confused._

K'Heshma: What?

Chris: I said you look fine, girl. You wanna go make out under that tree over there?

K'Heshma: I have other matters to attend to.

_He blocks her again. This time, she grabs him by the arm and twists his arm back, causing him to yell out._

K'Heshma: It is beneficial to your health to let me pass. Do not block me again.

Chris: All right! All right! Jeez, lady!

_K'Heshma lets him go and continues on her way._

_Scene: Table_

_Tommy, Merton, Lisa, and Cassandra sit at a table with books laid out for research._

Cassandra: It may have been a mischief demon. I've come across a couple that just killed people.

Tommy: Did the demons eat people's faces?

Cassandra: (pause) Nope, that's a new one.

Lisa: You know, it's possible that the creature was after you specifically, Merton. Somebody could've summoned it through magic.

Merton: Like who?

Lisa: Oh I don't know, who do we know that happens to know magic and also isn't a big fan of you guys at the moment?

Tommy: This doesn't seem like Tate. Why would he send it after Merton? Besides, he's left me alone since the last time we saw him.

Lisa: Well just in case whatever it is comes back, I can set up a protection spell around Merton.

Merton: You know how to do that?

Lisa: Well I've been playing around with different spells and I think I figured out how to make it so that anything non-human can't come within five feet of you. Temporarily, I mean.

Cassandra: Wouldn't that mean Tommy couldn't come within five feet of him?

Lisa: There are a few kinks I haven't worked out yet.

Merton: I don't think that'll be necessary. I'm not entirely sure this thing was after me in particular.

Tommy: Merton's right. Whatever it was went after Mr. McCullen first.

Lisa: So we've solved the mystery. It was someone who just didn't like history.

Cassandra: It could've just been trying to get any witnesses out of the way.

_K'Heshma approaches the table._

K'Heshma: Merton, I wish to speak with you.

Merton: K'Heshma. Or is it Vanessa today?

K'Heshma: I seek your assistance.

Tommy: What's going on? Have you heard from Malefica?

K'Heshma: No, it is…I wish to speak with Merton of it.

Merton: Why me?

K'Heshma: Because…Never mind. I wish to find the murderer of Cassidy Kingsman.

Lisa: Who?

K'Heshma: She is…was Vanessa's sister.

Tommy: Vanessa?

Merton: The girl K'Heshma took her body from. Her boyfriend found K'Heshma last night.

Tommy: What?

K'Heshma: He told me of her sister's murder. I wish to solve it.

Tommy: What, was she murdered by a demon, or…?

K'Heshma: I do not know. It happened two years ago.

Merton: Why would _you_ care about what happened to this girl?

K'Heshma: Vanessa cared for her.

Tommy: What, do you remember her or something?

K'Heshma: (pause) She did not come home…just as Vanessa did not come home.

Merton: Are you saying you…you care about this girl?

Cassandra: She's trying to make up for what she did.

_The others look toward K'Heshma._

K'Heshma: I do not need to explain myself to you. I only wish to know what happened. Will you assist me?

_She looks only at Merton. He looks around him._

Tommy: I don't know, K'Heshma, this murder might not be…I mean, it might not even be something supernatural.

K'Heshma: I did not say it was.

Tommy: That's a little out of our element. I mean, if the police couldn't figure it out, how could we?

Lisa: I could probably figure something out.

_They look toward Lisa._

Lisa: I mean, just throwing it out there. We do know a little bit more than the police do.

Tommy: I guess that's true…

Lisa: So it's settled. Merton and I can help K'Heshma, and you can keep researching this creature thing with Lori, Becky, Cassandra, and Stacey.

Merton: Me? But—

Lisa: You're coming, Merton.

Cassandra: Then I'm coming too. I don't trust you two alone with her.

_She casts K'Heshma a look. Lisa looks at Merton, Cassandra, and K'Heshma, then at Tommy. Tommy gives a nod and Lisa rolls her eyes._

Lisa: Let's go.

_Scene: Street_

_K'Heshma, Lisa, Cassandra, and Merton are walking. Lisa has her bag over her shoulder._

Lisa: If we're gonna help you out, then I need something from you, K'Heshma.

_K'Heshma looks toward her, but says nothing._

Lisa: You said you can remember some of the things Vanessa did, right?

K'Heshma: Correct.

Lisa: Did she know where Cassidy was murdered?

K'Heshma: I—am not certain.

Lisa: Try to remember, because it's going to help us out.

K'Heshma: (thinking) Cassidy was walking home. She had been at a friend's house. She was found…I found her in the road.

Lisa: Do you know where exactly?

K'Heshma: Claridon.

Lisa: That's a couple blocks away.

_Lisa turns right and the others follow._

K'Heshma: What do you plan to do?

Lisa: It's a lot of technical mumbo jumbo, but I'm basically going to try and look back at a certain point in time. If I can go back two years, I can attempt to see what exactly happened and figure out what we're dealing with.

_Scene: Unknown Home, Exterior_

_Chris stands on the porch with a couple friends._

Chris: So this chick was like all over me, and I was like, "Hey baby, I've got a girlfriend already." But then I made out with her so she wouldn't feel bad.

Friend #1: Sweet. Was she hot?

Chris: Totally. She was like one of those Goth chicks, like she was wearing these red contact lenses.

_Behind him, the Gollum-like creature climbs onto the porch. The friends look on in terror._

Chris: What? Why are you guys trippin'?

_The two friends point, then run away. Chris turns around, only to scream as the creature jumps on top of him._

_Scene: Claridon Street_

_A circle is drawn on the street in chalk. Lisa, Cassandra, Merton, and K'Heshma sit inside the circle. Lisa's eyes are closed._

Lisa: Now concentrate. I'm gonna try and go back.

_She mutters something quietly, repeating it over and over. She opens her eyes, suddenly finding herself alone. She stands up. The street is dark. Cassidy is walking down the sidewalk alone. She keeps looking behind her as if she's being followed, but she keeps going. She hears footsteps and turns around, suddenly seeing the Gollum-like creature there. She screams and backs away as it slowly approaches, growling. She turns and tries to run, but the creature jumps on top of her and drags her to the ground._

Cassidy: Please! Stop! Please! What are you doing?

_The creature bites down into her neck, suddenly stopping her screaming. Lisa suddenly finds herself seated again, sitting in the chalk circle with Merton, Cassandra, and K'Heshma._

Merton: What did you see?

Lisa: That thing you saw in the classroom…it didn't happen to be gray, with a huge jaw?

Merton: (furrows brows) Yeah.

_Lisa looks toward K'Heshma._

Lisa: So what exactly does that thing have to do with Vanessa's sister?

Merton: Look out!

_The creature is suddenly with them, and swiping toward Cassandra. She puts up her hands in defense and it claws her arm, creating a large gash. She screams and Merton pulls her back. K'Heshma and Lisa stand up, and Merton and Cassandra follow. The creature goes toward Merton this time and Merton backs away._

Merton: Heh heh, hi again. So, you're a face-eating monster; what's that like?

_The creature jumps toward Merton, but Lisa holds up her hand and a purple orb of light hits the creature, sending it back. It looks toward Lisa and hisses, growling. It looks toward K'Heshma, but doesn't make a move. It turns and runs away._

Merton: Okay, not exactly what I expected.

K'Heshma: My mother.

Lisa: Huh?

Merton: _Your_ mother?

K'Heshma: She must be warned.

_She quickly runs away._

Lisa: K'Heshma, wait!

Merton: Just let her go. Cassandra's hurt.

_Scene: State U, Grass_

_Tommy, Lori, Stacey, and Becky sit in the grass, still looking through books._

Tommy: This is taking forever. How does Merton do this all the time?

Becky: This is so boring. Why do you need me here again?

Lori: Hey, Tommy, I think I found something.

_Lori holds a book toward Tommy. Tommy takes the book and furrows his brows._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Lisa is in thought, sitting in Merton's chair. Merton is bandaging Cassandra's arm._

Merton: There we go. As far as battle injuries go, I'd say it could've been worse.

_He smiles and looks up at Cassandra, but she looks scared and silent._

Merton: Hey, it's not that bad. It's not very deep.

Cassandra: I know it isn't.

Merton: (pause) Then why do you look so scared?

Cassandra: It's…It's stupid.

Merton: No, tell me. What's going on?

Cassandra: (sigh) It's just…I got injured all the time when I was hunting werewolves, but it wasn't a big deal. It never is when you're immortal. (pause) And I guess I just realized that things can happen to me now.

Merton: Now that you're human, you mean.

Cassandra: (nods) Yeah.

Merton: I didn't even think…Are you okay?

Cassandra: Yeah, I'll be fine. I just…I don't know. I think…I think I'm gonna go home.

Merton: Are you sure?

Cassandra: Yeah.

_Cassandra stands up and gives a small smile, exiting the room. Merton watches her with worry. Lisa speaks up._

Lisa: Is she okay?

Merton: She's just tired. You know, still getting used to not sleeping in the day and all.

_The phone rings. Merton starts toward it, but Lisa reaches over and picks it up. Merton gives her an annoyed look._

Lisa: Hello?

_Tommy is on the other line._

Tommy: (confused) Lisa?

Lisa: I'm at Merton's. What's up?

Tommy: I think we found out what it is that attacked us at the school.

Lisa: What is it?

_Tommy holds up the book and reads it._

Tommy: It's called a Gracken. It's a demon .

Lisa: Okay, so why is it attacking people?

Tommy: Well here's where I got confused, but the sketch looks exactly like what Merton and I saw. According to this book, a Gracken can disguise itself as a human and chooses a human to mate with. 

Once it sets it sights on a mate, it considers the human its mate for life. It kills anyone or anything that gets in between the two. Any idea what this means?

_Lisa furrows her brows._

Lisa: I'll call you back.

_Lisa hangs up._

Merton: Did he find anything?

Lisa: It's a demon that disguises itself as a human and chooses a human mate. It kills anyone in between them.

Merton: That doesn't help us much.

Lisa: It helps us a lot.

Merton: How?

Lisa: It kills anyone who gets between it and its mate. So who do you and Cassidy Kingsman have in common?

Merton: (pause) K'Heshma.

_Scene: Kingsman Household_

_K'Heshma walks inside, searching the house._

K'Heshma: Janice! (pause) Mom!

_George comes out of the next room, grabbing K'Heshma by the shoulders._

George: Hey Vanessa, calm down. What's going on?

K'Heshma: I must find my mother. She is in danger.

George: Danger? What kind of danger?

K'Heshma: I cannot explain, but you are in danger as well. You must get to safety.

George: Why?

K'Heshma: (pause) You may be in danger because of a demon. It killed Cassidy.

Voice: Somebody in this room did.

_The two of them turn to see Lisa and Merton in the doorway. Lisa has her arms folded. Merton stands behind her._

K'Heshma: What are you two doing here?

George: Well, I guess that blows my cover story.

K'Heshma: What?

_K'Heshma looks at George with confusion. George smiles, revealing sharp teeth._

K'Heshma: You. But you are my boyfriend.

George: I still am. I just…lied a little.

Lisa: He's been killing people around you.

George: They got in the way. Like Cassidy. I couldn't have her taking up your time with me. And now these two are getting in the way.

_He lunges at Merton and Lisa and they dive out of the way in opposite directions. He lunges at Lisa and she holds out her hand, pushing him back with an invisible force. He grabs Merton while Lisa is standing up._

Merton: Heh heh, let me just take the time to mention that you've done a lovely job with that disguise. I couldn't even tell you were a demon.

George: I try.

_His jaw elongates and he starts toward Merton's face, but K'Heshma grabs George by the shoulder, pulling him away to face her. Her face is that of intense anger._

K'Heshma: I have a secret as well.

_She punches him hard, sending him into the air and across the room. He hits the wall and is knocked unconscious. Lisa smiles and approaches K'Heshma. Merton follows._

Lisa: Nice! You're handy to have around.

K'Heshma: (smirks) Yes I am. (pause) You came to help me.

Lisa: We weren't just going to leave you. Right, Merton?

_She elbows Merton._

Merton: Ow! Right. Since you still haven't helped us with Malefica yet.

Lisa: She's good. Did you see that punch? Now if you could just teach her how to use contractions.

_She laughs. K'Heshma sees George standing behind Lisa and Merton now, and her eyes widen. George holds up a large metal bookend. K'Heshma quickly moves forward, pushing Merton to the floor and _

_landing on top of him. Lisa turns around, only to be hit hard over the head, causing a nasty crunching sound. She falls to the ground. Merton looks up at K'Heshma. The two of them are awkward._

K'Heshma: You, um…your life is necessary.

_She quickly stands up, quickly dodging a punch from George._

K'Heshma: (to Merton) Get to safety!

_Merton stands up and sees Lisa across the room, running towards her._

Merton: Lisa? Lisa, c'mon, get up.

_He struggles to lift her up. She is half-conscious, blood running down her temple._

Merton: Here goes.

_He tries to run toward the door, but George rushes at the two of them and pushes them hard. They fall into an open door and into the basement, sliding down the stairs. K'Hesha kicks George and he hits a bookcase, knocking it over and causing it to slam shut the door to the basement and block it._

_Scene: Basement_

_Merton and Lisa lie at the bottom of the stairs. Merton winces and groans, holding his arm._

Merton: Aw! Perfect. Are you okay?

_He turns to see Lisa sprawled on the ground, holding her head and a little out of it._

Merton: Hey, stay with me. I'm going to get you to the hospital. Just hold on a second.

_He runs up the stairs and tries the door, but finds it jammed._

Merton: What? No! C'mon!

_He struggles with the door, getting angry and pushing on it._

Merton: Open up!

_He kicks it, then yells and holds his foot. He limps down the stairs toward Lisa and stoops down beside her._

Merton: Lisa, can you hear me?

Lisa: I'm not deaf, Merton.

Merton: The door's blocked by something. We can't get out.

Lisa: Great. You mean I get the privilege of staying down here with you?

_She laughs. Merton smiles._

Merton: Here.

_He grabs her by the shoulders, dragging her away from the stairs and making her more comfortable. She groans, and holds her head._

Merton: Let me see.

_He looks at her head. It looks much worse than it did before. Her hair is matted with blood and the blood runs down the side of her face. Merton winces._

Merton: That looks pretty bad.

Lisa: Great. I'm going to go home with a hole in my skull. My friends are gonna think you guys didn't treat me well.

Merton: I wouldn't joke around. You're losing a lot of blood.

_He takes off his jacket, folding it up and putting it under her head, trying to be gentle._

Lisa: Ow.

Merton: Sorry.

Lisa: Figures I'd end up getting injured when I'm here. No good seems to come from hanging out with you guys.

Merton: You noticed that, huh?

_Lisa smiles._

Lisa: Well…maybe there's some good. I did miss you guys.

_Scene: Living Room_

_K'Heshma is hit in the jaw and she backs up._

George: You're a demon?

K'Heshma: And you are not?

George: I thought you were a human. (pause) You're different now. Who are you?

K'Heshma: I am K'Heshma.

George: What? Are you serious? The Magnificent K'Heshma? (pause) What happened to you? You're helping humans now?

K'Heshma: That is my business alone. You killed Cassidy Kingsman.

George: And you killed Vanessa Kingsman.

K'Heshma: (pause) I am here to make that right.

George: What, by killing me? You think avenging Cassidy's death is going make up for you killing Vanessa?

K'Heshma: It is not for me. It is for Janice.

George: What?

K'Heshma: I have already killed one of her daughters. I will not let you go unpunished.

George: And what about you?

_K'Heshma kicks George in the gut._

_Scene: Basement_

_Merton slams against the door, but it still doesn't budge. He sighs and goes back to Lisa, sitting down and leaning against the wall. Lisa looks paler._

Lisa: Still no luck, huh?

Merton: Well I'm not exactly the strongest person in the world. I have a calcium deficiency; I drank very little milk as a child. Also, I'm me.

Lisa: Why do you do that?

Merton: What?

Lisa: You always put yourself down. You're better than that.

Merton: (pause) Thanks.

Lisa: Besides, that's my job.

Merton: Noted. I got used to it when you were living with me.

Lisa: Oh yeah, you remember all of that stuff now.

Merton: You may have made my life a living hell, but you were a cool adoptive sister. But don't tell Becky I said that.

Lisa: (smiles) You were the coolest brother I never had. (pause) But I didn't say that. I'm…I'm really glad I got to visit you guys.

Merton: Maybe next time I'm in California I can look you up.

Lisa: Cool. But if you spazz out on me, I'm telling people I don't know you.

Merton: Fair enough.

Lisa: I've got some good memories here. Lots of memories of me turning evil, but I guess that happens sometimes. (pause) Do you ever get tired of it?

Merton: Of what?

Lisa: Fighting. Knowing that you never really win.

Merton: I don't know. Tommy usually does the fighting. As you can see, I'm not doing much fighting right now.

Lisa: You know what I mean.

Merton: (pause) Sometimes. I don't usually think about it.

Lisa: I do. A lot. (pause) But it's worth it. To save people.

_Lisa stares at the ceiling in thought, a small smile on her face. Merton looks at her and smiles._

Merton: I think so too. Listen, I know we didn't used to get along, but…thanks for coming back.

_He smiles again. Lisa is unmoving, eyes on the ceiling. She doesn't move. Merton's smile fades._

Merton: Lisa?

_Lisa remains still, her eyes unblinking._

_Scene: Living Room_

_K'Heshma pushes George into the couch. He laughs._

George: What are you fighting for? Those two down there? The mother of the girl you killed?

K'Heshma: All of them.

George: None of them care about you. You're a demon just like the rest of us. Did you see the way Merton looked at you? He'd sooner kill you than help you.

K'Heshma: It does not matter. I will protect him.

George: Good to know you're protecting someone.

K'Heshma: You will not kill anyone else.

George: Oh yeah? I killed your mother. Or should I say, Vanessa's mother?

K'Heshma: What?

George: Yeah. Just before you came. I feasted on her eyes.

_K'Heshma looks shocked._

K'Heshma: You—You killed her!

George: And I killed little Cassidy too.

_He smiles mocking and K'Heshma lets out an unearthly shriek, punching George straight through the chest. She rips out his heart and holds it up in anger. He looks at her with wide eyes before falling down. K'Heshma looks down at him with disgust, dropping his heart to the floor. She turns her head toward the basement, walking toward the overturned bookcase._

_Scene: Basement_

_The camera focuses on the door as it opens, letting bright light pour into the basement. K'Heshma stands in the doorway. She looks down to see two figures huddled together. Merton is leaned over Lisa, holding her body as tears stream down his face. He sobs, not noticing or not caring that K'Heshma is there. K'Heshma stops where she is, standing still._

**K'Heshma v.o.: We have lost.**

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton stands by his desk, Lisa's bag set on the desktop. K'Heshma stands behind him._

K'Heshma: We have both lost.

Merton: Maybe.

K'Heshma: I do not like this feeling. It is purely human.

Merton: Please get out.

K'Heshma: (pause) I am sorry for your loss.

Merton: Yeah.

_Merton opens the bag, taking out various items sadly. He reaches inside the bag and pulls out the Haruspex Orb, his eyes widening. An image suddenly flashes before him, and image of fire and screaming. He gasps, returning to reality. He furrows his brows, looking at the orb._

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed! Please leave me a review. Thank you!


	34. Human Nature Part One

Human Nature

By: Obscurus Lupa

Lorne the Host- If I made ya cry, my job is done. ;) I'm really glad you liked Vision Quest, it was one of my favorite episodes to write. I'm ESPECIALLY impressed that you had the time to reread the entire Series and actually WANTED to. I'm glad you think I've improved! I aim to please. Thanks for the review!

StormyWolfBowler- I wanted to develop K'Heshma a little more and it's good that it showed last chapter. And hopefully I'm doing a better job of not forgetting characters that aren't central to a particular chapter's plot. :D And hopefully this season will pan out well—I've got the ending planned. ;) Thanks for the review!

Animefan- Not mind control. ;) Just memories. But good guess! And the four years covered more than just senior year at high school and freshman year of college, that's just the years Tommy's taken twice so far. ;) And history teachers have POWER! Dun dun duuun! And Mr. McCullen was the closest person to the Gracken—Also, I wanted to kill him, ha ha. Yeah, Merton didn't particularly handle the wound well, but he's not a doctor. Also, if we've learned anything from Tate, it's that anything you heal with magic is going to make you worse off later on. Plus it takes energy to heal anything, and if you're fatally wounded, well, you're probably not going to have the ability to heal it. How do ya kill off a witch? I make things difficult with my rules. :( Thanks for the review though!

_Scene: The Lair, Where We Left Off_

_Merton stares at the Haruspex Orb with furrowed brows. He drops it to the floor, where it rolls away. K'Heshma approaches him, looking concerned._

K'Heshma: What is it? What did you see?

_Merton watches his hands for a moment, looking horrified. He looks toward K'Heshma in fear._

Merton: Fire.

_Scene: Tommy's Dorm_

_Tommy sits alone in his dorm, writing a paper. He looks stressed. He sighs and slams the pencil down on his desk, resting his head in his hands._

**Tommy v.o.: Lisa was dead. It hadn't quite sunk in with me yet…but I couldn't believe she was gone. **

_Tommy lifts his head, leaning back in his chair in thought. He stays silent. Suddenly, the phone rings. He reaches over and picks it up._

Tommy: Hello?

_K'Heshma is on the other line, in the lair._

K'Heshma: I am at Merton's home. Come.

_She hangs up. Tommy looks at the phone with confusion._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton is seated at his desk, his brows knitted in thought. K'Heshma watches him, but says nothing. Becky is now there, standing next to Merton._

Becky: So what is this Hairyspecs Orb thingy again?

K'Heshma: The Haruspex Orb foresees the future. Whatever is seen is the truth.

_The door suddenly opens and a wolfed-out Tommy rushes inside, panting._

Tommy: I'm here. What happened? Is Merton hurt?

_He rushes over to Merton with worry._

Merton: I'm fine. Everyone's fine.

_Tommy sighs in relief._

Tommy: Then why the cryptic call?

K'Heshma: He asked me to do so.

_Tommy looks toward Merton questioningly._

Merton: I was thinking.

Tommy: About…?

Merton: The Haruspex Orb.

Tommy: That crystal ball thing Lisa had?

Merton: I picked it up and I saw something.

Tommy: What did you see?

Merton: Fire. A lot of it.

Becky: But what does that mean? Our house catches on fire, or…?

Merton: No, it was different than that. It was…All I could see were the flames, and there was screaming, but I couldn't see anyone…

Tommy: That sounds an awful lot like—

K'Heshma: Malefica.

Becky: How is that?

K'Heshma: If she should use her sorcery to summon the legions of the underworld…she could create a utopia.

Becky: Why would that create a utopia?

Tommy: She means the world would be ruled by demons again.

Merton: Hell on Earth.

Tommy: We have to figure out what she's doing and stop her then.

Merton: Any plans?

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway_

_The camera focuses on Becky, a look of worry on her face._

Becky: It's the end of the world.

Voice: It's not that bad.

_The camera zooms out to reveal Heidi standing next to her, her arms folded. Becky turns toward her._

Becky: Not that bad? Our stupid science projects are mandatory this year and we don't even get to pick our partners.

Heidi: You don't like your partner?

Becky: I got Gene Milwood.

_Heidi gets a look of horror._

Heidi: Pizza Face?

Becky: As if he didn't gross us out enough last year, now I've gotta work with him?

Heidi: He's like a genius, though. At least you'll have a good project.

Becky: Yeah, but he's totally disgusting. He spits when he talks.

Heidi: It's only a week.

Becky: The worst week of my life.

Voice: Becky!

_The two of them turn around to face the speaker. It is a relatively handsome young man, with curly locks of brown hair and glasses. Becky and Heidi's eyes go wide._

Young Man: I'm sorry I'm late; I was talking to Mr. Fielding about quantum physics, and well, you know how that goes.

Heidi: (in shock) Pizza Face?

_Becky elbows Heidi._

Heidi: Ow!

Becky: Gene, you…you changed since last year.

_Gene smiles, revealing pearly white teeth._

Gene: I'm glad you think so. Over the summer I got some acne medication and took some speech therapy.

Becky: How come I haven't seen you until now?

Gene: Well, I just recently came back. I was sick for a while.

Becky: That's terrible.

_Becky ignores Heidi and approaches Gene, taking him by the arm._

Becky: Let's talk about it some more while we work on our project.

_They walk away, leaving Heidi behind._

_Scene: State U, Classroom_

_Students file into the classroom. Tommy and Merton sit next to each other. Merton looks in thought. Tommy leans in toward him._

Tommy: So you're saying that all you saw was fire?

Merton: Yes.

Tommy: Wasn't there anything else?

Merton: No, and if there was, I would've told you.

_Tommy sighs and leans back in his seat._

Tommy: Fire and screaming. Doesn't give us much to go on.

Merton: Well the Haruspex Orb is just supposed to show the future, not prevent it.

Tommy: We should just go, figure this out. This is McCullen's class anyway; we're just going to have a sub.

Merton: We're supposed to have a temporary replacement come in today.

Tommy: Oh yeah? What do you know about him?

Merton: His name is Mr. Banks. I didn't find out anything else.

_The sound of the classroom door opening interrupts their conversation and the two of them face the front of the classroom. Their brows immediately furrow._

Tommy: No way.

_The camera cuts to reveal Holden at the front of the class. He is wearing a suit and sunglasses, carrying a small briefcase. He sets down the briefcase and smiles at the class, taking off his sunglasses._

Holden: Good afternoon, class. You ready to learn?

_Cut back to a shocked Merton and Tommy. They speak quietly to each other._

Tommy: Merton, tell me that's not Holden.

Merton: That's Holden.

Tommy: What the hell is he doing in our classroom?

Holden: Trying to teach, Mr.…Dawkins, was it?

_Tommy and Merton turn to look at Holden in surprise. Holden points at Tommy and gives a patronizing wink._

Holden: I'll see you after class, buddy. Now!

_He turns toward the class._

Holden: Let's crack open the books, shall we?

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Library_

_Becky and Gene sit together. Gene has a huge book open in front of him and looks through it. Becky stares at him, not paying attention._

Gene: So here was what I was thinking about our project. Initially, I wanted to cover the polarity of the antithetical thesis of the third quantum level, but then I thought, _everybody's_ covered that one, so I moved on to less popular ideas such as the workings of mechanics versus organics. What do you think?

_He looks at Becky, who is still staring, this time in confusion._

Becky: Huh?

_Gene smiles, embarrassed._

Gene: This is boring for you, huh?

Becky: No, it's— Well, yeah, but y'know…that's a lot of big words.

Gene: I could just do this project on my own. You don't need to worry about it.

Becky: No! I want to work on you. With you!

_Becky's eyes widen in embarrassment and she looks down, hoping he didn't notice. He gives a big smile._

Gene: Basically, the idea is comparing how technology works compared to living, breathing things, like people. It's a relatively simple idea, but I find the similarities fascinating. I mean, technology has been replicating real life since the beginning. We replicate structures found naturally to help us run the simplest of machines. What do you think? Does it sound like a plan?

Becky: I…I guess. If you want to use it.

_Gene smiles, excited._

Gene: Wonderful, great! Do you want to meet after school and talk about it, or—or something?

Becky: (smiles) Sure. We could…meet at my house?

Gene: Sounds brilliant.

_He holds out his hand to her and she pauses a moment, realizing he wants a handshake. She shakes it awkwardly and he walks away with a spring in his step. Becky smiles and laughs. Gene suddenly comes rushing back._

Gene: Uh—Where do you live?

_Scene: State U, Classroom_

_The students file out of the class and Holden sees them off, leaning against his desk and waving. Tommy and Merton stay behind. Holden smiles._

Holden: Well, what do you think? Not to be pretentious or anything, but I'm still damn good.

Merton: Excuse me, but what are you doing here?

Holden: What does it look like?

Tommy: You can't be our teacher. No way.

Holden: Pardon me, but I still have the qualifications to teach. It may have been a few years since my last lesson, but as my lady friends will tell you…I never get rusty.

Merton: Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute—You were a teacher?

Holden: I'm full of surprises.

Merton: (to Tommy) You knew about this?

Tommy: Yeah, but I always thought you taught, I don't know…debate?

Holden: I get that a lot, but listen, in all seriousness, I've got business with you.

Tommy: Holden, I'm through with helping you. I've got my own problems.

Holden: Who said I needed your help?

Tommy: You always do. You're never here unless you want something.

Holden: That hurts, Tom. I thought you knew me.

Tommy: Can I just tell you how much I really don't like you?

Holden: That's "may I," Tommy.

Tommy: Did you just correct me?

Holden: Though I'm flattered by your enthusiasm to help me out, I'm not here to ask for your help. In actuality, I'm here to help you.

Tommy: Oh yeah? How could you possibly help me?

Holden: Behold.

_Holden reaches behind him and picks up his suitcase, opening it and taking out some printed pages. He hands them to Tommy._

Holden: Three deaths under mysterious circumstances, all found mutilated and fit back together. Like jigsaw puzzles.

_Merton takes the papers from Tommy._

Merton: Where did you get these police reports?

Holden: I've got my sources. (pause) Well, I may have stopped by the police station and taken a peek when no one was looking. New guy on shift. I knew about one of the murders already, I just found out about the other two while doing research.

Merton: Not that this isn't creepy, but this might not be supernatural.

Holden: Of course, and I thought of that because I'm smart, but I have further evidence as back-up.

Merton: Such as…?

Holden: Since the time of the first murder, there've been at least six power outages in the area where each of the bodies were found, all at a different date but at the exact same spot.

_Merton looks in thought. Tommy casts Holden a suspicious look._

Holden: (smirks) And guess where the all power is going to?

_He pulls out another paper, handing it to Merton. Above a short article, there is a picture of Pleasantville High._

Tommy: How do we know you didn't kill them?

Holden: Tommy, I'm offended that you would accuse me of that. I'd never leave all of the parts. Those are perfectly good organs, all going to waste.

Tommy: Don't joke around with me. If you killed those people—

Merton: Tommy, it doesn't sound like something Holden would—

Tommy: Merton, we don't know anything. We can't trust him. Why should we help him? He kills people!

_He points toward Holden, getting visibly angrier._

Tommy: That is what we're fighting against!

_Merton seems put off by Tommy's sudden anger._

Tommy: We don't help murderers.

_He slings his backpack over his should and leaves quickly. Merton watches him in confusion. He turns toward Holden._

Merton: If you'll excuse me for a moment, heh heh.

_He rushes to catch up with Tommy._

Holden: Perfect.

_Scene: Hallway_

_Merton jogs to catch up with Tommy, who is still walking away._

Merton: Pardon me for a moment, but what was that about?

Tommy: I don't know if I didn't make this obvious before, but I don't like him.

Merton: True, but you always worked with him anyway if lives were at stake. Other people are more important, right?

Tommy: We don't know anything about these deaths. Holden could be leading us into a trap to try and kill us.

Merton: Uh, excuse me? You do realize he's a good guy now, right? And for the record, he hasn't tried to kill us in a very long time.

Tommy: People like him don't change. Once a killer, always a killer.

_Merton stops for a moment in thought, but Tommy continues walking. Merton approaches him again, speaking carefully._

Merton: This isn't about Holden, is it?

Tommy: What are you talking about?

Merton: This is about you killing Grace.

_Tommy stops, turning toward Merton._

Tommy: (pause) Yeah.

Merton: Tommy, what happened wasn't your fault. You were in an upsetting situation and you reacted badly. Whoever did this to these people sought them out and took their lives. Whoever it is…it's a monster.

Tommy: (pause) So how are we different?

_Merton is surprised and takes a moment to think of how to word what he's saying. Tommy shakes his head and walks away again. As he's walking, he speaks to Merton._

Tommy: Look, help out Holden. He should be able to solve everything. After all, he's the Chosen, right?

_He leaves Merton behind._

_Scene: State U, Parking Lot_

_Merton is walking toward the parking lot and finds Holden waiting, leaned against a motorcycle. Holden gives a wide grin._

Holden: Hiya, Merton. We going or what?

Merton: Going? Going where?

Holden: We're going to the site where the bodies were found.

Merton: We are?

Holden: Exactly. We don't need Tommy; in all honesty, you do all the thinking anyway. Just leave the manly fighting stuff to me should things get hairy.

Merton: One question.

Holden: Yeah?

Merton: Why exactly do you want to solve these murders again?

Holden: Funny thing about becoming a good guy; you run out of things to do. Also, I don't condone murder for fun anymore, kicked the habit.

Merton: But I thought you were going to leave town?

Holden: And I will, but for the moment, I'm staying where I am. It's cozy here, and I have tons of friends around. Tommy, for instance.

Merton: Just so you know, Tommy hates you.

Holden: Oh, piffle. He loves me, he just doesn't let on for appearances. But he can't lie to himself, am I right?

Merton: Okay okay, but why did telling us about these murders require you to go undercover as a teacher?

Holden: Who said anything about being undercover?

Merton: (pause) Your real last name is Banks?

Holden: Said Merton _Dingle_. What is that, a type of fruit or the sound a convenient store door makes?

Merton: (strokes chin) Well-played. I just never thought about you even having a last name; you never mentioned it.

Holden: You never asked. Now, lovely as the conversation is, can we continue it on the way? Call me old-fashioned, but I just can't resist a crime scene.

Merton: You're really gonna solve this?

Holden: I'm really gonna solve this.

Merton: Which way am I following you?

Holden: Merton, you're my friend. You get to come with me.

_Scene: Street_

_Holden is driving the motorcycle with Merton on the back, wearing a pink helmet and holding onto his waist. He clings tightly in fear._

Merton: I am NEVER driving with you again!

Holden: Relax and enjoy the ride. I don't let just anybody sit there.

Merton: I'm honored.

Holden: You know it, baby.

Merton: Tell me again why I got the pink helmet?

Holden: It didn't go with my jacket.

_Scene: Dingle Household, Living Room_

_Becky paces the living room. She checks out herself in the mirror, fixing her hair. Mr. Dingle sits on the couch, a newspaper in hand and covering his face._

Mr. Dingle: You seem anxious, Becky. Something on your mind?

Becky: I'm just having company over.

Mr. Dingle: You never seemed this excited about Heidi before.

Becky: No, not Heidi…a study date.

Mr. Dingle: With a boy?

Becky: (nervous) Maybe…

Mr. Dingle: (sternly) He's not Episcopalian, is he?

Becky: I don't think so.

Mr. Dingle: Oh. Okay then.

_He continues to read his paper and Becky gives him a strange look. Just then, there is a knock on the door. Becky rushes over and opens the door, revealing Gene on the other side._

Gene: Hi.

Becky: Hi.

_They stand in awkward silence for a moment._

Gene: (pause) Can I come in?

Becky: Oh! Yeah. Totally.

_She steps aside and lets him in._

Becky: My room's this way.

_She starts up the stairs._

Becky: Dad, I'm going to my room, okay?

Mr. Dingle: (laughs) Why would _anyone_ buy a dog as big as Marmaduke?

_Scene: Field_

_Merton and Holden stand side by side, staring down at something unseen. Merton's brows are furrowed and Holden looks down casually._

Merton: Holden, when you said we were going to the crime scene…You neglected to mention that there was a body still _here_!

_He points down frantically, and the camera cuts out to reveal a body on the ground. The body is of a middle-aged man with glasses, placed perfectly straight on his back. There are many incisions on his body that seem to have been cut open and then placed back together. Merton looks disgusted and panicked. Holden stoops down to inspect the body._

Holden: There wasn't. This is a new one.

_He pokes at the incisions, causing blood to gush out. Merton throws out his hands._

Merton: Gah!

Holden: Seems fresh…

Merton: What're you doing?! Don't touch him! What if the police show up? It'll look like we did it!

Holden: Relax. I've avoided getting caught by police when I actually _was _the murderer, now is no exception. Wolf hearing, remember? Anyone pulls up nearby, we high-tail it out of here.

_Merton sighs, but doesn't say anything. He remains looking worried._

Holden: (looking at the body) I'm no expert, but I'd say this was murder, wouldn't you?

_Merton stoops down beside him, slightly gagging but containing himself._

Holden: You ever seen anything like this?

Merton: No; have you?

Holden: Like I've said before, I'm not well-versed on every weird thing out there, but I've never seen anything do this. Creatures tend to tear things apart, not put them back together. Besides, what's the point? None of the organs have been removed, and the bodies have all ended up in the same place.

_Merton furrows his brows and looks closer._

Merton: Hang on; what's that?

Holden: What?

Merton: In his chest there.

_Merton points toward the man's chest, where one of the incisions is slightly opened. Inside, something shines. Holden shrugs curiously._

Holden: Let's find out.

_He reaches toward the body and, without hesitation, peels back the flaps of skin on the chest._

Merton: Oh! That is _disgusting._

Holden: Hello.

_Holden backs up, revealing the corpse's chest. The flaps of skin are peeled back, revealing the chest cavity. The ribs have been cracked open and inside, something metallic glints. Merton and Holden both lean closer this time._

Merton: It looks like…that's replacing his heart.

_Inside the cavity is some sort of machine, pumping irregularly and slowly dying down._

Holden: So what, whoever cut him up was…trying to bring him back to life?

_Merton and Holden look toward her each other now._

_Scene: Becky's Room_

_Becky is laughing loudly at something. Gene smiles. The two of them are seated on the bed, books open in front of them._

Gene: I can't believe I told you that story. I've never told anyone about that…Promise you won't tell.

Becky: Did your cat really pee in your neighbor's shoes?

Gene: I swear.

Becky: And he didn't notice?

Gene: Not until we'd gotten to school. He deserved it for destroying my math project though. (pause) Things like that happened a lot back then.

_He is suddenly serious, looking a little sad. Becky looks embarrassed._

Becky: I was…kinda mean to you, wasn't I?

Gene: Well, you're popular. I don't fault you for it.

Becky: Popular, right. I wish. Half of the friends I used to have don't even talk to me anymore.

Gene: Why?

Becky: It's sort of hard to explain…but last year something happened to me. I changed…and now they think I'm a freak.

Gene: I guess we've got a lot in common then.

_Becky smiles._

Becky: You're not as big of a loser as people think you are.

_Gene smiles back._

Gene: That was almost a compliment. (pause) Becky, what if I told you I used to have a crush on you?

Becky: Me?

Gene: Yeah, I, uh…I used to see you at the nurse's office when I was sick. You'd always say you weren't feeling good around fourth period.

Becky: Oh, that. I had this really boring class that hour.

Gene: I assumed. I don't know, I guess I just always thought you were pretty…I never really knew you that well.

_They smile, then Gene looks down awkwardly._

Gene: We haven't even worked on our project yet. Uh—Where was I?

_He starts shuffling through the books._

Gene: I think there was a chapter I wanted to show you that focused on the dynamics of the—

_Becky suddenly pulls him into a kiss. He is surprised for a moment, but kisses her back. Suddenly, the door opens and Merton comes inside._

Merton: Becky, found another dead body today. I might need your he—Oh my god!

_Becky and Gene suddenly pull apart. Becky's eyes are wide._

Becky: _Freaker_! What did I tell you about coming into my room without knocking?

Merton: Rebecca Maria Dingle, who is this young man and why is he shoving his _tongue_ down your throat?

Gene: I can explain, sir—

Merton: Did I ask you? (turns to Becky) Becky?

Becky: Freaker, I'm allowed to have boys over, and it's none of your business.

Merton: You have no say in this. All boys must be deemed acceptable by me before they can be romantic with you.

Becky: Since when?

Merton: Since—Wait, what?

Becky: Okay, freaker, out.

_Becky gets up and starts to push him outside._

Merton: But—

Becky: Out!

_She pushes him out and slams the door shut._

_Scene: Living Room, Later_

_Becky is seeing Gene off, waving out the front door._

Becky: Bye, Gene! I'll see you tomorrow and we'll work on the project.

_She sighs and smiles, shutting the door and revealing Merton behind it, his arms folded disapprovingly._

Becky: You were not just hiding there so I could find you.

Merton: Who is this Gene and why haven't I heard about him?

Becky: (sigh) Freaker, please don't mess this up for me. This is the first guy I've liked since Izzy broke up with me.

Merton: And you didn't like any of the guys I set you up with?

Becky: First of all, they were all gross, second of all, no.

Merton: Becky, I just think you're moving a little fast with this young man.

Becky: By what? Kissing him?

Merton: Well kissing can lead to, y'know, er, with the—very bad things!

Becky: Excuse me, but didn't your girlfriend used to be an evil vampire or something?

Merton: That's different.

Becky: How?

Merton: I'm older than you! Now go to your room.

Becky: I'm 16. You can't tell me what to do.

Merton: I'll tell Mom where all of her lipstick has been going.

Becky: You're such a loser!

_Becky huffs and walks away._

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_Tommy is walking toward the main building when Merton approaches him._

Tommy: Hey, Merton. I see Holden didn't kill you last night.

Merton: An astute observation, Tommy. You might also find it worth knowing that he was right.

Tommy: About what?

Merton: The bodies. Something weird is going on.

Tommy: Was it demons, or what?

Merton: That's the thing, I'm not sure. There was a new body there last night; it looked like someone had pieced him back together…and replaced some parts.

Tommy: Replaced? What do you mean?

Merton: Like, whoever did it built something to replace his heart. Whatever it was didn't work though.

Tommy: Why would somebody kill someone, just to try and bring them back to life?

Merton: I don't know. It was weird. I didn't get to look too closely before we heard someone coming and had to leave. But I bet if we looked into it, we'd find similar oddities in the autopsies of the three other victims.

Tommy: Yeah.

_Tommy nods, but doesn't say anything else. Merton looks at him expectantly._

Merton: That was actually a hint that we should go look into it tonight.

Tommy: I thought you had it handled.

Merton: People are dying. You don't want to help me figure this thing out?

Tommy: I don't have a problem with helping you; it's Holden I don't want to help.

Merton: Tommy, I get what you're feeling, but this is more important.

Tommy: I don't trust him, Merton.

Merton: Oh right, and this has nothing to do with your issues that we mentioned in our previous conversation about this. Look, Tommy, did you ever stop to consider just why exactly Holden is trying to solve a string of murders, with no benefit to himself?

Tommy: (pause) I guess not.

Merton: Whether he admits it or not…he's starting to care about people. He doesn't kill people anymore, and neither do you.

Tommy: (pause) I guess I can help. I mean…I just have to accept the fact that what happened happened and I can't change that—

Voice: Blah blah blah, you two are so _boring_.

_The two of them turn to see Holden leaning against a tree, looking bored. He approaches them._

Holden: Good, I got your attention. Look, I'm all for self-analysis, looking deep into yourself and finding your true colors, and I'm a big fan of Tommy admitting that he's wrong, but honestly, you two are boring at it at the moment.

Tommy: And now I remember why I didn't like you in the first place.

Holden: Aww, Tommy, don't get so worked up. You'll get worry lines. Now, are you in or out?

Tommy: What?

Holden: The bodies. Being a hero like you are, I'm assuming you'll say you want to help now after your own guilt over your initial refusal has driven you to say yes. Am I right?

Tommy: Well—

Holden: Of course I'm right; I always am. You two are gonna meet me here tonight, eight o'clock.

Tommy: And what if we don't?

Holden: I'll fail you.

Tommy: You can't do that!

Holden: Oh yeah? Who's the teacher here?

Tommy: Did you just get a job here so you could blackmail me?

Holden: Tommy, you always misunderstand my intentions. I may be a werewolf, but I'm still a teacher, and teachers never blackmail anyone. What I'm actually doing is giving you a threat. Blackmail would probably involve bringing to light some of your grades from high school, which may or may not have been bumped up a tad to keep you in football.

_Tommy has a comical look of worry on his face._

Tommy: You're a _monster_.

Holden: I'll see tonight at eight o'clock then.

_He winks and walks away, leaving a silent Tommy and Merton. Merton spots Lori walking across the lawn._

Merton: Sorry, Tommy, I have to go. I'll see you tonight.

Tommy: Huh?

Merton: Lori!

_Merton races to catch up with her. Lori stops and Merton nearly runs into her._

Lori: Merton, what's the hurry?

Merton: No hurry, I just wanted to catch up.

Lori: Okay…

_Lori starts walking again, looking to Merton to continue._

Merton: I, uh…I wanted to ask a teensy favor of you.

Lori: This doesn't involve being the bait again, does it? Because I'm tired of baddies coming onto me.

Merton: No, it's not that…In fact, it doesn't involve fighting evil at all…

Lori: (disappointed) Oh. Then what is it?

Merton: I need you to, um…talk to Becky.

Lori: Becky? About what?

Merton: About sex.

_Lori suddenly skids to a stop, complete with screeching car noises._

Lori: I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. You wanted me to talk to Becky about what?

Merton: I wouldn't ask you unless I knew you could pull it off! See, Becky's with this new boy now, and she's reaching that age where she might be curious and I figured you, having some experience in that area…

Lori: (glaring) If you want to keep your nose not broken I'd end that sentence right there.

Merton: Fair enough. Please, Lori! I'd talk to her myself, but she'll think I'm being a lame older brother. She needs to have this talk with another girl.

Lori: I just—I mean I—Why do you want me to do this, exactly? Hasn't your mom talked to her?

Merton: As much as I love my mother, little things like Becky actually having a boyfriend tend to go over her head. As in, she doesn't notice. Besides that, she won't think Becky will try anything with a boy just yet.

Lori: And how do you know she will?

Merton: It's just an older brother instinct. I don't want her getting into trouble and making mistakes she'll regret later.

Lori: (sigh) I don't know, Merton, that's not really my gig. I don't do the girl talks.

Merton: You're the only one I trust to talk to her. I don't know Stacey as well as you, and I'm fairly certain a 500-year-old vampire like Cassandra hasn't had to give somebody a "talk" since the Spanish Inquisition. Or ever; they had different social standards back then. Please, Lori. Do this for me.

_Merton folds his hands, giving Lori a puppy-dog look. Lori sighs in defeat._

Lori: Fine, I'll talk to her. But you're probably just overreacting. I mean, I'd had more than two serious relationships when I was 16.

Merton: Exactly.

_Lori gives Merton an angry look, but he doesn't notice._

Merton: You can get in through the lair like usual; just remember to knock on her door or she gets cranky.

Lori: Wait, where are you going to be tonight?

Merton: Uh…Nowhere important…I'm just meeting with Tommy and a teacher for some homework. It's nothing too exciting.

Lori: Oh, okay.

Merton: Gee, look at the time. I've gotta go, heh heh. See ya!

_He pats Lori on the back, waves, and leaves in a hurry._

_Scene: Hospital, Exterior_

_Tommy, Holden, and Merton stand outside and next to Holden's motorcycle._

Tommy: Okay, so I understand that we're trying to see the victim's bodies, but I see a flaw in this plan of yours, Holden.

Holden: Oh? Do tell.

Tommy: How exactly are we supposed to get in there?

Holden: Tommy, it's me. My plan has no flaws. You just need to think outside the box.

_Holden reaches over to his motorcycle, picking up his briefcase. He smiles and holds it up._

_Scene: Hospital, Hallway_

_The camera goes in slow motion as Tommy, Merton, and Holden walk down the hall, all wearing crisp black suits and sunglasses. Patients and nurses (particularly female) notice them and stare for a moment. Merton runs into a wall and everything goes back to normal. He holds his nose._

Holden: (not noticing) I'm pretty sure the desk is this way.

_He starts to walk away, but Tommy grabs him by the arm._

Tommy: Wait wait wait—This isn't a good plan. Is the hospital seriously gonna believe we're FBI agents?

Holden: Why not? It works on _Supernatural_.

Tommy: You're basing this plan on a TV show?

Holden: But a very good TV show. You have to admit, the two leads are handsome devils.

Tommy: This is the real world. If we get caught, we're going to be in big trouble.

Holden: So relax and we won't be.

Tommy: We don't exactly look like agents.

Holden: What makes you say that?

Merton: I think my nose is bleeding.

_Merton moves his hand from his nose and inspects it._

Merton: False alarm; it's just runny.

_Tommy looks from Merton to Holden, giving Holden a look indicating what he meant._

Holden: Nonsense, Tommy. Just act like you know what you're doing and we'll be in and out. In fact, just let me do all the talking and look pretty.

_Cut to later at the front desk. Holden smiles and hands his number to the nurse and walks away to join Tommy and Merton._

Merton: I can't believe that worked.

Holden: That's because you have appallingly little faith in me. Now let's go see some dead people.

_Scene: Morgue_

_The camera focuses on Holden as he pulls out a body. This body is of a blonde woman in her early 20's, pieced back together like the other man was. However, the top half of her skull is missing, replaced with machinery. Tommy and Merton take a look from either side, looking disgusted._

Holden: I notice this wasn't mentioned in the police report.

Merton: It's exactly like what was done to the other one's heart.

Tommy: Okay, so what does that leave us with?

Merton: No idea.

Holden: I've got it. It's like some bizarre Frankenstein gone wrong, except instead of grave-robbing the person is just killing people and putting them back together with a toaster.

Merton: I think you've cracked it, Holden.

_Tommy steps back, his brows furrowed. He folds his arms._

Tommy: Guys, what are we doing? We shouldn't even be here.

Holden: (patronizingly) Well jinkies, Tommy, it's a mystery. Don't you wanna solve it?

Tommy: Yeah, it's weird, I'll give you that, but we have bigger stuff to focus on right now. Right, Merton?

Merton: You're bringing that up _now_?

Tommy: Yes, now.

Holden: Based on my amazing powers of deduction, I'm assuming there's something on your mind, Tommy. Come now, you can tell me. Obviously we're not going to get anywhere here if you don't talk about it.

_Tommy sighs and looks away._

Merton: He's talking about something I saw about the future.

Holden: What, you can see the future now? When did this happen?

Merton: I can't; I saw it through the Haruspex Orb.

Holden: The Haruspex Orb…I've heard of that. It's a rare item; how the hell did you get it?

Merton: It belonged to a friend of ours.

Holden: And this friend of yours…a) is this friend a she and b) can I get her number?

_Merton looks down._

Merton: She died two days ago.

Holden: Oh. Kills the mood then.

_Merton sighs._

Holden: What was her name?

Tommy: Her name was Lisa.

_Tommy is looking straight at Holden, somewhat angry again._

Tommy: What Merton saw, it was fire. Malefica is planning something, and for all we know this stuff (points to the body) is all part of it. We need to be investigating her before something bad happens.

Holden: So let me see if I understand your logic here: You think these murders might have some remote connection to Malefica and this vision Merton saw, and instead of trying to use the evidence (gestures), the only physical thing you've got going for you, as a lead, you want to leave?

Tommy: (pause, unsure) Yes.

Holden: Tommy, this is your best shot right here.

_Holden steps toward Tommy, putting a hand on his shoulder. As the two of them speak, the blonde's eyes, still open, suddenly turn toward Merton. Merton notices this and starts to stutter._

Merton: Guys? The—With the—a the face—and the—

Holden: I've told you once and I'll tell you again, you've got to use the things around you to your advantage. It's not all about rushing in toward the bad guy, guns ablazin', and getting yourself killed. Sometimes you need to plan things out and get killed later. Also, Malefica is probably going to be a pain in the ass to kill and I, for one, don't really want to expend the effort right now.

_The blonde sits up, turning her head to look at Holden. She flips her legs off of the platform and turns forward to face him. Neither he or Tommy notice, but Merton stutters incoherently._

Holden: Just listen to my advice: You've got to pay close attention to the things around you.

_The body suddenly lashes out and grabs him by the throat. He gasps in surprise as she lifts him up in the air. Tommy's eyes widen and Merton rushes to stand behind him._

Tommy: You're right, Holden. I'll keep that in mind.

_Tommy folds his arms, watching for a moment._

Holden: (choking) The irony isn't lost on me, thanks.

_The girl tightens her grip and Holden winces. Merton looks frightened._

Merton: Tommy, come on. Don't let him die, not after Lisa.

_He gives Tommy a pleading look and Tommy nods._

Tommy: Sorry, Merton. (to Holden) You're gonna owe me for this one.

_He starts forward, but the girl suddenly seems to slow down, loosening her grip. She cocks her head, falling to the ground. Holden stands up, massaging his neck. The three of them look down at the body with surprise. She is unmoving._

Tommy: Okay…not exactly what I was expecting to happen.

_He and Merton exchange a look._

**TBC**

A/N: This chapter was running a little long, so I split it up. :D Please send me a review! Thanks.


	35. Human Nature Part Two

Human Nature (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

StormyWolfBowler- I'm glad it flowed nicely for you, and I hope the ideas come together nicely this chapter. :) Thanks!

Tcg/animefan- That's true about the first aid class, though I think sometimes people are too far gone. And Merton DOES know some first aid, as demonstrated when he was helping K'Heshma. He just didn't have common sense with Lisa. :P Ha ha, I completely forgot about Dunleavy, but it's makes the Holden thing funnier to me. And you'll have to read to find out how accurate your predictions were. :P Merton doesn't mention K'Heshma in his sex talk because uh, well, it'd seem obvious to not ask a demon to do the sex talk with your sister. He just was avoiding the subject of the murders with Lori because he wanted her to talk to Becky and she seemed excited about kicking some butt. And the Doctor has psychic paper for situations like that. :D Ha! Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Lorne the Host- I know, piffle is an awesome word and I knew Holden would use it because of the awesomeness. I love Merton and Holden together, ever since Merton was held "hostage." Thanks about the description. Luckily I'm good at describing the macabre, I guess, ha ha. I also like just having a few characters to focus on because, like you said, there's quite a few of them now. Like I've said before, I promise some clean-out soon. :D And there was slight Merton/K'Heshma at the beginning, but since the last chapter was chock full of that, I figured other things needed to be focused on. Glad ya liked the chapter!

_Scene: Tate's Pad, Exterior_

_The camera focuses on Tate's jacket on the doorstep, a withered bouquet of flowers on top of it. Suddenly, a hand reaches into shot and grabs both of them unceremoniously. The camera follows the hand as Tate holds up the flowers and his jacket. He looks at the flowers and groans with disgust, throwing them into the trash pile nearby. He smells his jacket and sighs._

Tate: Great. Now it smells like bloody flowers.

_He begrudgingly puts on the jacket and holds out a hand. The door unlocks by itself and opens and he steps inside. The place is dark and quiet, but everything is in place. He hears something inside and he stops, slowly coming inside with caution. Bruno steps out from the dark, wagging his tail. He barks. Tate sighs in relief and smiles._

Tate: You stupid dog. You're still here? How the hell did you survive in here?

_He heads into the kitchen area and notices a bowl of food and water, recently used._

Tate: Somebody's been feeding you. (pause) Guess that means she still has a key. I'll have to block her with a spell.

Voice: Dying hasn't really made you any more mature.

_Tate jumps and turns around, seeing Lori standing nearby. His eyes narrow._

Tate: Lori. Real, or hallucination?

Lori: Tate, it's me.

Tate: Right, and I'll just take that at face value. Prove that you're real. Tell me something about yourself.

Lori: Tate, if I was a hallucination, I'd be able to tell you anything you knew about me.

Tate: Then tell me something I don't know.

Lori: Tate, this is crazy.

Tate: Wrong! Already knew that.

_Lori folds her arms, impatient._

Tate: I suppose you're real. Why the hell are you in my house?

Lori: I need your help.

Tate: Let's try this again.

_Tate flicks his hand and Lori is thrown face-first into the wall. Lori pushes away from the wall in surprise, her lip busted. Tate swiftly walks over, turning her around. His expression is that of intense anger. When he speaks, it is slowly and with warning._

Tate: Why the _hell_ are you in my house?

Lori: What are you—?

Tate: I mean, get a clue, Lori, I tried to kill you all a few days ago! I'm not sure how things worked before, and forgive me because I've been six feet underground for a while, but when that happens, I'm not your friend!

_Lori hits Tate in the jaw and he backs away._

Lori: I didn't come here to defend Tommy, but I will if I have to. He did the right thing.

Tate: Right. I feel better now. Thanks.

Lori: Look, it sucks, I know, but you killed people, Tate! What was he supposed to do?

Tate: Yeah. You're right, I did kill people. And while Tommy's busy making sure I'm not a menace to society, he's not killing a demon who's killed thousands of people. In fact, this is the demon that killed 

both me and him. Instead, much to my chagrin, I find out that _she's on your bloody team_! Where does that logic come from? Tell me, please, and pardon the pun but I am dying to know!

_Lori looks to the floor, silent for a moment._

Lori: (quietly) I'm sorry.

Tate: What?

Lori: I said I'm sorry.

Tate: Oh, you're sorry! Sorry that I'm dead, or sorry that I'm right?

Lori: Both. You're right. I think K'Heshma should be dead, but Tommy and Merton don't think so. I don't have time to argue with them because there are more important things to deal with.

Tate: What's that then?

_Lori looks down, quiet again._

Lori: We're in way over our heads. All of us.

_Tate is silent, waiting for her to continue. Lori looks toward the ceiling, tearing up._

Lori: Tate, Lisa's dead.

_Tate furrows his brows._

Lori: And Tommy got back through pure luck. The only reason any of us are alive is through luck. Stacey got tortured, Sarah is gone…You were gone for months and a demon took over your body. We're in one piece because Malefica hasn't done anything yet, but once she starts, we won't be ready. And I'm scared as hell, because the fact is, we're all dying.

Tate: So why are you crying to me?

Lori: Because you can make us ready.

Tate: How exactly am I supposed to do that?

Lori: I need to know…how did you come back?

Tate: What?

Lori: I mean, you came back and now for some reason you can't die…then maybe if something happened, we'd be able to help whoever it happened to, and maybe…maybe we can get Lisa back.

Tate: No.

Lori: No what?

Tate: You can't bring her back.

Lori: What?

Tate: It takes a hell of a lot more skill and power than you've got to truly bring someone back from the dead. Hell, it takes more power and skill than I've got to do it properly.

Lori: But you're back.

Tate: Yes I am.

Lori: Then how? Who brought you back? Can they help us?

Tate: I can't tell you.

Lori: Why not?

Tate: Because it won't help you.

Lori: That doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't it help?

Tate: Lori, go home.

Lori: You're just dodging the subject. Do you want Lisa dead?

Tate: Yes!

Lori: (pause) Why would you say that?

Tate: Because anything is better than this!

Lori: (pause) What?

Tate: I'm not immortal, Lori. I'm dead. Forever. Why the hell would I wish that on anyone?

_Lori is speechless._

Tate: You want to help her? Let her rest in peace, because if things are going to get as bad as you say they are, she shouldn't be here to see it. It's better that she died early on before everybody else did. And everyone _is _going to die. Even Tommy, no matter how invincible he seems to be. One of these days, he's not going to come back…and I'll be there.

Lori: (furrows brows) What happened to you?

Tate: You were the ones who betrayed me, remember? I'm not on any sides anymore. Malefica could take over the world for all I care. Now kindly get out of my house, because I've wasted enough time on you.

_Lori looks at Tate a long time, but nods and leaves the house in anger. Tate slams the door shut behind her. He turns around and leans against the door, his expression now suddenly one of sadness. He puts a hand to his forehead, breathing deeply. Slowly, he sinks down to the floor, his head in his hands. Bruno makes his way over, whining and nudging at Tate's arm. He looks over at the dog, who wags his tail. Tate half-laughs._

Tate: You stupid dog.

_He reaches out, petting Bruno on the head. Bruno sits down next to him, wagging his tail happily._

_Scene: Morgue_

_Tommy, Merton, and Holden are looking down at the motionless blonde. Tommy starts forward, but Merton stops him._

Merton: Careful; she could get up again.

_Holden taps her with his foot, then shrugs. The girl doesn't move._

Holden: Good enough for me.

Tommy: What was that all about? I thought she was dead.

Merton: I don't know, whatever was replacing her brain must have still had some residual energy, enough to bring her back to life for a few moments.

Tommy: Maybe Malefica is putting mind control devices in people to create an army.

Holden: That still wouldn't explain the heart being replaced in the first body we saw. Nice try, though. No, I think that once again, you're wrong. Demons don't generally work with technology.

Tommy: Guess they just don't like evolving with the times.

Holden: No, magic's just easier.

Merton: Oh no!

_Holden and Tommy turn their attention to a panicked Merton as he stands up. The other two follow. Tommy looks concerned._

Tommy: What is it?

Merton: I just remembered. I had a date with Cassandra tonight and I totally forgot about it. She's going to kill me!

_Merton sighs and lets his head fall. Tommy pats him on the back._

Tommy: Welcome to my world.

Merton: As cool as it would've sounded to me in the past, I think I'm turning into you. Cassandra has been weird since she got attacked by that Gracken. She'll be worried sick about me.

_Scene: The Factory_

_Cassandra sits at a table, thinking._

Cassandra: I spy something…orange.

_The camera cuts out to reveal Stacey sitting with her. The two of them have ridiculous fruity drinks with curly straws. She looks around and into the crowd._

Stacey: Okay, uh…Ooh! Neon shirt, right there. On the fashion victim.

Cassandra: Yeah!

_The two of them laugh._

_Scene: Morgue_

_Merton sighs sadly._

Holden: Here's the plan. We know from the police reports that the bodies have been showing up in the middle of the night shortly after the power outages. The power outages have to have something to do with the updates these corpses seem to be getting. We're going to Pleasantville High on a stake-out and figuring out who exactly is using up the power and then we get to hurt something using good old-fashioned violence.

Tommy: Hate to say it, Holden, but…(gestures) You lead the way.

_Scene: Dingle Household, Becky's Room_

_Becky is writing in her diary. The camera cuts over her shoulder to reveal she has written Gene's name in big, girly letters with hearts all over the page. There is a knocking on the door and she gasps, shoving the diary under her pillow as the door opens. Lori peeks her head inside._

Lori: Becky?

Becky: (confused) Lori? What are you doing here?

Lori: Sorry; your parents just let me inside. Is it okay for me to come in?

Becky: Uh, okay.

_Lori comes inside, shutting the door. She stops just inside though, keeping her distance. She holds her bag in front of her awkwardly. Becky sits on the edge of the bed. The two of them are silent. Lori avoids eye contact._

Lori: So…Did you redecorate your room? I like the, uh…

_She looks toward the dresser, finding various gaudy jewelry strewn about the top and pictures tacked onto the mirror. She looks toward the bed, covered with stuffed animals. She looks toward the wall, which is covered with posters of boy bands and kittens._

Lori: Never mind. Do you, um, I don't know…have anything going on lately? Something that maybe you wanted to talk about, but, you know, you needed a girl to talk to about it?

Becky: (confused) No.

Lori: What I mean is…

_Lori sets her bag down and casually walks over to Becky, sitting down beside her._

Lori: Is there anything going on with, say…boys?

Becky: Oh, my god, the freaker totally sent you to talk to me, didn't he?

Lori: What? Pfft, no way.

_Lori waves it off and laughs. Becky gives her a look._

Lori: Okay, yeah, he did ask me.

Becky: (points) You can tell Dawson's freak that my love life isn't any of his business. I can date whoever I want.

Lori: He's just looking out for you. You don't want to do something really stupid that you'll regret later.

Becky: Like what, have sex with Gene?

Lori: Well…

_Becky looks away in horror._

Becky: Oh god, I'm gonna kill him…Does he think I'm going to turn into some slut or something?

Lori: Becky, there's nothing wrong with having sex, it's just…you should probably get to know a guy before, you know…doing it. He could turn out to be someone completely different than you expected.

Becky: Yeah, well the freaker doesn't have anything to worry about. I'm still a virgin.

Lori: That's good! There's no shame in waiting for someone special.

Becky: Thanks.

_Becky looks down at her hands._

Becky: Um, I don't want to bring up Tate if you don't want to talk about him or whatever, but…

Lori: Oh no, it's totally cool. What about him?

Becky: Did you and him, you know…?

_Lori nods._

Lori: Yeah. We did.

Becky: And how did you know?

Lori: Know what?

Becky: That he was the one.

Lori: (confused) The one what?

Becky: The one you wanted to be your first.

_Lori suddenly lets out a burst of laughter. She quickly quiets herself, putting a hand to her mouth and trying to stifle her chuckling._

Lori: (clears throat) Sorry, just…Tate—Tate wasn't my first.

Becky: (pause) How many guys have you done it with?

Lori: (shifting her eyes) Um, I don't know if that's relevant. Look, finding the right guy isn't about having sex. Believe me, I've had some crappy boyfriends. You just need to find someone who makes you happy.

Becky: But Gene does make me happy. I mean, he's smart, he makes me laugh, and he likes me…and he says that he noticed me, even when I didn't notice him.

Lori: (pause) Kind of like Izzy?

Becky: (nods, smiles) Yeah. But not like that! I mean, I miss Izzy and all, I just…need a guy who isn't dead right now.

Lori: Join the club.

_The two of them laugh._

Becky: I know, like, the freaker put you up to it…but thanks for talking to me.

Lori: Any time, Becky. (pause) Well, maybe not any time. Let's not talk about sex again until you're much, much older. And you don't talk to me about it.

Becky: Deal.

_They shake hands._

Becky: So…how many guys exactly?

_Before Lori can say anything, the phone rings. Becky picks it up._

Becky: Hello?

_The screen splits to reveal Gene on the other end._

Gene: Hey, Becky.

Becky: (smiles) Hi, Gene.

_Lori nods and stands up. She picks up her bag and waves at Becky, exiting._

Gene: This isn't a bad time, is it?

Becky: No, of course not.

Gene: Good. Listen, are we still working on the project tonight?

Becky: Oh yeah! Did you want to work on it now, or what?

Gene: That would be fantastic. I want to get a head start on the project; it's gonna be big.

Becky: Cool. Do you want to bring the stuff over to my house?

Gene: Actually, I have everything set up at the school. You want to meet me there?

_Scene: Street_

_Tommy, Merton, and Holden are walking._

Tommy: Why exactly didn't you bring your motorcycle, Holden? And why are we walking?

Holden: We're taking in the scenery. Also, do you have any idea what the price of gas is these days?

Tommy: If someone is going to die, we need to hurry up and stop it from happening!

Holden: You're way too worried about this, Tommy. Weird stuff like this happens here all the time; you need to take the time to stop and smell the roses. Figuratively speaking.

Merton: Tommy's right. If we're careless, someone is going to get hurt.

Holden: And, of course, this has nothing to do with your friend Lisa kicking the bucket a few days ago. Hey, I hear you, dying is bad, but you did everything you could so what are you crying about?

Merton: Oh I don't know, the vision I had of horrible, fiery death?

Holden: So carry a fire extinguisher.

Tommy: Malefica is going to do something. This is serious.

Holden: Tommy, there's always a big bad trying to take over the world or kill people. It's an inevitable thing with you people, or so I'm told. I haven't seen any of these big bads myself, but I've heard about them from time to time. If you go by the average, I'm willing to bet she'll be as good as dead by the end of the year. Besides, what are you worrying about Malefica for? If I were you, I'd be more concerned with K'Heshma and Sathos.

Tommy: Um…about that. K'Heshma isn't exactly the big bad anymore.

Holden: Oh, you killed her? Congratulations.

Tommy: No. She's, uh…she's helping us now.

Holden: Say that again?

Merton: Malefica betrayed her. She's on our side now. Sort of.

Holden: And what about Sathos? Is he still with Malefica?

Merton: K'Heshma killed him.

Holden: That's gotta make the family reunion uncomfortable. So let me just make sure I understand: Since the last time I've seen you, both of the demons you were fighting have been done away with and now the priestess is the one we're supposed to be looking out for?

Tommy: That's basically it.

Holden: Any other big events you'd care to fill me in on?

Merton: Tate is back.

Holden: No kidding? How'd you bring him back to life?

Tommy: We didn't. He's still dead.

Holden: Weird. Hey, did you guys know that there was a shoe museum here? I honestly don't think this is as small of a town as it's made out to be. I call false advertising.

Merton: I've actually been there.

Holden: Really? Anything interesting?

Merton: Eh, it was okay.

Tommy: Guys, can we focus please?

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Hallway_

_Gene and Becky walk through the hallway. It is dark and empty._

Becky: Are you sure we're allowed to be in here? The door was locked…

Gene: I come in here all the time. Hugo knows about it.

Becky: Okay…

_They walk in silence for a while. Gene glances over at her._

Gene: Becky, can I ask you a question?

Becky: Okay.

Gene: When you kissed me…did that mean something?

Becky: (smiles) I guess it did.

Gene: Well what I mean is…do you have feelings for me? Like—Like I had feelings for you?

Becky: Maybe. (pause) Yeah.

Gene: And all of this science stuff, you don't think I'm a geek?

Becky: Well, yeah, I do, but…maybe I like that you're smart.

_Gene smiles, then looks down._

Gene: Becky, I don't think it's a secret that I've changed since the last time I saw you…and I know I wasn't really good-looking back then, but…what if I hadn't changed? What if I was still Pizza Face? Would you care about me then?

_Becky pauses and bites her lip._

Becky: Um…sure, I guess.

Gene: (pause) You wouldn't would you?

Becky: No! I mean yes! I mean…why are we even talking about it? You don't look like that now.

Gene: But if I did. Would you still like me?

_Becky thinks, trying to avoid eye contact._

Becky: Um, yeah, of course. Whatever.

Gene: (smiles) You would?

Becky: (shrugs) Sure.

_Gene's smile widens._

Gene: Come on, I want you to see the project.

_He takes her by the hand and runs down the hall._

_Scene: Exterior_

_Holden, Tommy, and Merton approach the front doors._

Holden: Right then. I'll do the honors.

_Holdens steps back, getting ready to kick in the doors, when Tommy stops him._

Tommy: Maybe not. Let's try not to get arrested tonight. C'mon, there's a way in through the back.

_Tommy motions for them to follow and heads around the building._

_Scene: Classroom_

_The door opens and Gene steps inside. He is still holding Becky's hand. She enters behind him, squinting into the dark._

Gene: Isn't it wonderful?

Becky: I can't really see anything…

Gene: Oh yeah.

_Gene flips the switch and the room is immediately lit up. The room is full of various pieces of large equipment, beakers, and tubes. Becky's mouth falls open._

Becky: No way. You built all this?

Gene: Well, yes.

Becky: This has got to be the best science project ever.

Gene: About that…

_Gene steps around Becky while she is staring and shuts the door, locking it quietly._

Gene: This isn't exactly for the science project.

Becky: Huh?

Gene: This is more of a…side project, I've been working on.

Becky: And the school just let you use this room?

Gene: I've got my own personal key. They haven't been able to get into the room.

_Becky backs away from Gene a little bit, starting to suspect something._

Becky: So, um…what's this side project about?

Gene: Becky…I've got something I have to tell you.

_Becky waits for him to continue. He steps closer._

Gene: I like you. A lot.

Becky: So? I like you too.

Gene: And…I can't lie to you anymore.

Becky: What are you talking about?

Gene: I'm not Gene.

Becky: (eyes widen) You're a demon, aren't you?

Gene: What? No! Demon?

Becky: (shifty eyes) I mean…what?

Gene: Look, I don't want you to be scared, because when I say I'm not Gene, I mean I am Gene just not…Gene.

Becky: That made, like, no sense.

Gene: Maybe it'd be better if I showed you.

_He looks toward the far corner of the room, where it is still dark. From out of the shadows, a figure in a wheelchair comes out, holding a big control. He looks like Gene, but his face is covered in acne and his hair is tousled and uneven. Half of his face appears to be missing, replaced with machinery. Something metal covers his chest, whirring and lighting up. A chord is attached to the back of his neck and connected to the machinery. Becky's eyes widen and her mouth falls as far as it can go._

Becky: Oh god. The freaker was right.

Figure: I'm the real Gene Milwood.

Becky: Wait, what? How does that make sense?

_She looks toward the Gene beside her. The Gene in the wheelchair speaks into the control he is holding, and when he speaks, the other Gene does._

Gene: I created him…he's a robot, under my control.

_He puts the control down and the robot immediately falls forward and stays motionless. Becky gasps and jumps back._

Gene: Please don't be afraid, Becky. It's still me!

Becky: What the hell? Why would you do something like that? All this time at school, you were a robot?

_Gene moves his chair forward._

Gene: No. I created him after I got sick…Becky, I was dying. When I found out I was going to die, I knew I could fix myself…but who would love me like this? So I created him.

Becky: And you made me think he loved me? I thought he cared about me!

Gene: But that was me! I still do care about you. I've always cared about you. I just…I couldn't let you see the real me until I was sure.

Becky: Sure of what?

Gene: That you were the one. The one who could understand me.

_He starts toward her, but she backs away. He grabs the control. Behind Becky, the robot straightens up. It reaches out, hitting her over the head and knocking her out._

_Scene: Hallway_

_Tommy, Merton, and Holden walk down the hallway. Tommy turns the lights on._

Merton: So what exactly are we looking for?

Tommy: Anything that could cause a power outage, I guess. It could be anything.

Holden: We'll know it when we see it. Just stay back and look pretty.

Merton: That's funny, Holden.

Holden: Who said anything about being funny? Admit it, you are quite feminine.

Merton: Hey!

_Scene: Classroom_

_Becky wakes up. It doesn't take her long to get out of her stupor, and her eyes widen. She is strapped to a table next to the machinery. Gene is next to her, smiling. Becky screams._

Gene: Shh! Becky, it's okay!

Becky: Look, don't kill me, okay? I promise I won't tell anyone about you being a robot!

Gene: I'm not going to kill you. I love you. That's why I want you to be like me.

Becky: (pause) What?

Gene: After I got sick…I became obsessed with how the body works. I mean, machines can be fixed, so why not people? Why, when our hearts go out, can't we just build ourselves a new one? I had to practice…I studied the body inside and out, piecing things together and replacing them. The test subjects failed at first, but…but I managed to perfect my technique.

Becky: You…you mean people don't you? You killed people?

Gene: I had to, Becky. But see, I can use this technology to save other people's lives! What killed a few people can save thousands. (pause) And I want to share this gift with you.

Becky: But what does that even mean?

Gene: I can fix you. I can make you better.

_Gene picks up a nearby scalpel. Becky's eyes widen and she screams._

Becky: You can_not_ be serious!

Gene: It's okay. Once it's done, you won't feel any pain.

Becky: (shouting) Somebody get me out of here!

Gene: School's empty. It's just you and me. I know you'll understand me when I'm done.

_He flips a nearby switch, turning the machines on. The room lights up intensely bright and the machines spark._

_Scene: Hallway_

_The lights go out. Merton takes out a flashlight and turns it on. He flashes it toward Tommy._

Tommy: (squints) Hey, don't point that at my face!

Merton: Sorry.

Holden: That would be our power outage then.

Tommy: So where did the power go?

Holden: I'm not a rocket scientist, but I'd bet my money that it's in that general vicinity over there.

_He points down the hall, where bright light and sparks come from under a door. The three of them exchange and look and head toward the door._

_Scene: Classroom_

_Becky hyperventilates as Gene raises the scalpel above her._

Becky: Please don't do this! I-I'll stay with you! You don't need to make me all freaky, right?

Gene: It's the only way. It'll all be over soon.

_Gene starts to lower the scalpel and Becky shuts her eyes tight when the door is suddenly busted off of the hinges. Gene looks up in surprise and Becky opens her eyes. Holden walks inside, stepping on the door. He smiles. Tommy and Merton follow him._

Tommy: You just had to bust open a door tonight, didn't you?

Holden: You don't appreciate a good door-kicking. Plus, that was a great entrance. (looks around the room, smiles) Becky, pleasant surprise.

Becky: (pause) Holden? Tommy?

Merton: Becky!

Becky: Freaker?

Merton: What are you doing here?

Becky: Um…I'm with my boyfriend.

_The three of them look toward Gene._

Tommy: That's your boyfriend?

Merton: I knew it! I told you he was bad news!

Becky: I didn't know he was part robot or whatever, okay?

Holden: Oh, he also dissects people, don't forget that.

Becky: Yeah. And that.

Gene: It was all for science! You can't ruin this for me! Becky will be mine!

_He brings the scalpel toward Becky again and Tommy wolfs out and rushes forward with super speed, yanking the scalpel out of his hands._

Tommy: Give me that before you hurt someone.

Gene: What—What are you?

Tommy: What am _I_? What are _you_?

_Merton rushes forward and undoes the straps on the table, setting Becky free._

Holden: I totally called the robot Frankenstein thing earlier. Everyone remembers that, right? Just so you know, I will be rubbing that in your faces.

Merton: Becky, are you okay?

Becky: Yeah, I'm fine.

_She looks back at Gene._

Gene: Becky…we could've been something. I thought you had feelings for me.

Becky: I did…and you lied to me. (waves) Later, Gene.

Gene: It's because…it's because of how I look, isn't it?

Becky: As if. You think dating a robot guy would be bad? Try dating Death.

_Gene looks confused._

Becky: Come on, freaker, let's get out of here.

_She starts toward the door, and Merton follows. They stop and look back at Tommy, who has his arms folded. He looks at Gene._

Tommy: You know we have the call the police now. You killed all of those people.

_Gene just stares with hatred. Tommy heads toward Merton, who hands him a cell phone from his pocket. As Tommy starts dialing, Gene reaches onto the table and picks up a gun, aiming it at him._

Gene: You've ruined everything.

Merton: Tommy!

_Merton jumps in front of Tommy._

Tommy: Merton, no!

_Suddenly, Gene gasps, freezing. He starts choking for breath and the gun falls from his hands. Tommy, Merton, and Becky look on with surprise. Holden is behind Gene, holding the plug that was once attached to the back of his neck. He smirks._

Holden: I'm going to take a wild guess and say you needed this.

Gene: But…I...Becky…

_He reaches out toward Becky, who only can watch with distress. She puts a hand to her mouth. Gene slowly slumps over, now unmoving. Holden throws the plug to the side and brushes off his hands._

Holden: Problem solved! See, you always think things need to be solved in an overly complicated way.

Tommy: (angry) I can't believe you just did that!

Holden: What? Saving you?

Tommy: He was a human being!

Holden: Maybe you missed the part where he was lacking half of a face.

Tommy: You can't just go around killing people! (to Merton) I told you, Merton…people like him never change.

_Tommy looks at Holden with disgust, then shakes his head and leaves. Merton motions Becky to come with him._

Merton: Come on.

_Becky gives one last look at Gene, then follows. Holden rolls his eyes, exiting the room casually._

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_Tommy, Merton, and Becky approach the door to the lair. Becky looks down._

Becky: Guys...I'm sorry I got you into this whole stupid thing.

Tommy: (sternly) Hey.

_Becky looks up at him._

Tommy: Don't blame yourself. You couldn't've known what was going on.

Becky: I know, it's just…I finally feel like I can date again, and then he turns out to be a psycho.

Merton: Welcome to my world.

Becky: (smiles) I guess I really am your sister. (pause) It's late…I'm going to bed.

_She starts to open the door when Merton speaks._

Merton: Are you sure you're okay?

Becky: Yeah.

Merton: And about the boyfriend thing. I mean…I might have been a little harsh. Not all boyfriends turn out to be serial killers.

Becky: Thanks.

Tommy: Yeah, and you'll definitely find the right guy for you someday.

_Becky smiles at them._

Becky: I know.

_She goes inside the shuts the door, leaving the two of them alone._

Tommy: So…You jumped in front of me tonight.

Merton: What?

Tommy: When Gene pulled out the gun.

Merton: Oh, that. It was instinct. I'm sure you'd do the same for me.

Tommy: It was more than that. You were afraid I was going to die, weren't you?

Merton: (pause) The thought crossed my mind…

Tommy: I would've been fine. The bullets weren't silver.

Merton: I know. I just…didn't want to not be there for someone again. And I know Lisa wasn't my fault, I just…can't help but feel like I could've done something else.

Tommy: Merton, for the last couple of days I've been avoiding helping you solve these murders…and you were the one that reminded me why I help people in the first place. Lisa would've been proud of you.

Merton: (smiles) I guess.

Tommy: Oh, and, uh…call Cassandra. She left you a voice mail.

_Tommy hands Merton his cell phone. Merton looks worried._

Merton: Aw, man! Cassandra!

_He sighs and goes inside. Tommy shakes his head and smiles, walking away alone._

_Scene: Tate's Pad_

_Tate stands beside a table, a picture of Tommy before him. Tate holds a knife, slowly running it across the photo and ripping it. He does the same thing again, repeating it over and over. He seems completely focused on what he is doing._

Voice: And people say I have issues.

_Tate immediately holds up the knife in defense and looks up across the table. He furrows his brows._

Tate: Who the hell are you?

_The camera cuts to reveal Dolus seated on the other side, smiling knowingly._

Dolus: Your new best friend.

A/N: Did you like it? Not like it? Let me know! I love reviews. :) Thanks for reading!


	36. The Price Part One

The Price

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N- Okay, so question for everyone reading. If I were to create a Livejournal community for this series, how many of you would a) be able to join and b) actually be interested in joining? Just so there isn't so much dead space between chapters, it'd be a place for people who like the fic and who like BWoC in general to hang out. Please let me know if it sounds like a good idea!

Lorne The Host- Glad you liked the ending. :) Hope the payoff is good. I'm glad you like K'Heshma too. Conflicted characters are the best. Thanks for the review!

_Scene: Tate's Pad_

_Tate sits at his table, Dolus sitting across from him. Tate still holds up the knife._

Tate: That's not an explanation. Who are you?

Dolus: Name's Dolus.

Tate: How did you get into my house?

Dolus: I teleported here.

Tate: What are you? A warlock?

Dolus: That isn't what I'm here to talk about. I'm here for you.

Tate: Is that so? Give me one reason not to kill you right now.

_Dolus is still smirking, unfazed._

Dolus: You want Tommy Dawkins to suffer. So do I.

_Tate slowly lowers the knife._

Dolus: As they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. And you do want Tommy Dawkins to suffer, I mean, he did stab you in the back. He's the Chosen, he lays down the law. Of course, we know the only reason you killed those people is because you were K'Heshma at the time, and at least Tommy killed her once she got her own body, right? Oh…I forgot. He didn't, did he? In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he and K'Heshma are good friends by now. Hardly seems fair, does it?

_Tate's jaw tenses up, but he says nothing. Dolus disappears, reappearing behind Tate. He leans in toward his ear._

Dolus: You've lost everything. Your family was killed in front of you, and what did you do to deserve it? Nothing. But perhaps…I can give them back to you.

_Tate furrows his brows and stands up, turning around to face Dolus._

Tate: What are you talking about?

Dolus: Your parents. I can bring them back.

Tate: You're lying.

Dolus: No I'm not. I make deals, Tate. I always keep my word.

Tate: You can't bring them back. No one can do that.

Dolus: I can.

_Dolus snaps his fingers and two figures appear behind Tate. Tate turns around. In the shadows, the figures of his parents can be made out. Tate's eyes widen and he takes a step toward them when Dolus snaps his fingers again and they disappear. Tate turns toward Dolus again._

Tate: You can really bring them back?

Dolus: Yes. However, if I'm going to help you, you need to help me. I want you to do one last job.

Tate: There's always a catch. I suppose you want me to kill Tommy, is that right?

Dolus: No.

Tate: No?

Dolus: You've tried to kill Tommy before. The thing about Tommy is, he's hard to keep dead. He's got too many friends protecting him, too many second chances given out…No, I want you to kill someone else.

Tate: And you can't kill this person, because…?

Dolus: I'm merely a humble servant, Tate. I don't have any real power unless I make a deal. That's the catch for me, you see. So…do we have an arrangement?

_Dolus holds out his hand. Tate hesitates for a moment, looking into his eyes._

Tate: This person I kill. Why is he important?

Dolus: Tommy needs him. He's the key to everything. Now make the decision. It's a good deal; I'm giving you two lives for one. Don't blow your chances, Tate.

_Dolus keeps his hand extended. Tate pauses for one more moment before reaching out and shaking his hand. Their hands glow red. Dolus smiles big._

Tate: Now who am I supposed to be killing?

Dolus: (smirks) The Chosen.

_Tate furrows his brows._

_Scene: The Factory_

_A drunken Holden stands in the center of a crowd of people who cheers him on._

Holden: Who all thinks I can take another beer?

_The crowd cheers again._

Holden: Okay, hand it over!

_He is handed another beer and he smiles, putting the can to his mouth and opening it with his teeth. This gets a big cheer. He holds up the beer triumphantly._

Holden: Don't say no one ever learned anything from _Teen Wolf_!

Crowd: Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!

Holden: (puts up his hands) Okay, okay, okay. Three…two…one…

_He holds up the beer and pours it toward his face, catching it in his mouth and dousing himself in beer. The crowd continues to express its approval. After the can is empty, Holden shakes his head and wipes his face off with his hand._

Holden: Thank you! Thank you! Sorry, everyone, but this is where I go.

_A random person in the crowd speaks up._

Person: Stick around! It's not late yet.

Holden: I would, but I've got a class to teach tomorrow. Here, have one on me.

_Holden takes out some cash from his jacket and hands it to the crowd member._

Person: Thanks, dude!

_Holden winks and waves, heading toward the exit. Cut to the bar, where Tommy, Merton, Cassandra, and Stacey sit and watch him._

Tommy: Man, I don't get it. He doesn't do a single redeeming thing and everybody loves him.

Stacey: He is pretty charming.

Tommy: (offended) Hey!

Cassandra: And handsome.

Merton: (offended) Hey!

Cassandra: Merton, you're safe. I know Holden's type. I used to date his type. He just spends his time partying; he doesn't actually care about anyone.

Merton: I don't recall hearing about all of those parties that were going on during the Spanish Inquisition.

Cassandra: Oh yeah, we had parties. Of course, most of the time it was just a big group getting drunk in a barn. This one time, Bartholomew—he was this horse groomer I knew—he stuck a chicken up his—

Merton: Please stop there.

Tommy: (watching Holden) Where is he going?

Stacey: Home, probably. He is pretty drunk.

_Holden starts to stumble as he's leaving._

Stacey: We should help him.

_She stands up, but Tommy grabs her by the arm._

Tommy: Wait, why?

Stacey: Because he's our friend.

Tommy: No, he's really not.

Stacey: Well we should at least make sure he's not driving.

Tommy: He's a werewolf. We have super speed, you know. He doesn't have to drive.

Stacey: It won't hurt to check.

_Stacey leaves. Tommy sighs and follows._

Cassandra: Should we follow them?

Merton: After you.

_Cassandra smirks and stands up. Merton stands up, puts his arm around her shoulder, and they walk out together._

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_Holden shambles outside. Stacey appears behind him._

Stacey: Don't you think it's a little unhealthy to get drunk every night?

_Holden turns around to face her._

Holden: Are you checking up on me? (smiles) That's actually kind of sweet.

_Tommy steps up behind Stacey, but stays in the background. He folds his arms. Holden sees him and his smile widens._

Holden: And Tommy too! See, I knew you cared. I'm surprised, I assumed after all of that drama the last time we saw each other than you would give me another well thought out lecture.

Tommy: I'm not checking on you. Stacey is.

Holden: You being here makes perfect sense then. This would be the time I would say that you're only following Stacey because you have a clingy boyfriend complex, but we both know that you actually just wanted to make sure I was safe and sound tonight. Oh, you big hero, you sweep me off my feet.

_Tommy doesn't say anything, keeping his arms folded. Merton and Cassandra appear beside him._

Holden: Wow, the whole group. Just how drunk do you guys think I am?

Cassandra: It's a Wednesday night, there's nothing to do. Do you need a ride?

_Merton gives Cassandra and look and shakes his head. Holden sees this and smiles again._

Holden: Since you offered so nicely, I would love a ride.

Merton: Well, she wasn't actually referring to us giving you a ride, I mean, the hearse is a mess, and Tommy can—

_Tommy gives Merton a look._

Merton: I mean, Stacey can—

_Tommy's look gets more intense. Merton sighs._

Merton: Okay, fine. Guess what means I'm calling it an early night. Cassandra, you can stay here if you want. You don't have to go home yet.

Cassandra: No, I'll come with you.

_Holden approaches Merton, putting an arm around his shoulder._

Holden: Yeah, Merton, she can come with us. The more the merrier, am I right? Don't worry, I promise I won't try anything with her. I'm a classy guy.

Merton: If by "classy" you mean "the opposite of classy," then yes. Let's go.

_Merton reaches into his pocket for his keys when Cassandra spots something off-screen and her eyes widen._

Cassandra: Merton, look out!

_A blurry figure on all fours lunges at Merton and Holden, and Cassandra pulls Merton out of the way. The blurry figure is revealed to be a large brown dog, its teeth bared and its eyes red. It has a pair of red horns, curling on its head. It focuses on Holden, starting toward him._

Holden: Holy—

_Tommy and Stacey rush in, pushing Holden out of the way._

Tommy: (eyes wide) What is that thing?

Merton: Gee, let me crack open the books and get right on that.

Holden: Hang on, hang on…Let's calm down here.

_Holden smirks and pulls away from Stacey, who tries to stop him._

Stacey: Holden, I wouldn't—

Holden: It's okay, Stacey. Don't worry so much.

_He approaches the growling dog, cocking his head._

Holden: What do we have here? A hellhound?

Merton: We've seen a hellhound. Sparky didn't look anything like this.

Holden: He's actually kind of cute. Let me tell you guys something, this dog was clearly summoned. He looks too stupid to be attacking on his own. Isn't that right?

_He smiles and leans in toward the dog, who immediately snarls and lunges at him, pinning him to the ground. He struggles with the dog for a moment, pushing it off. He laughs._

Holden: Is that all you got?

_Tommy rushes over to Holden and helps him up._

Tommy: Holden, let's get out of here, now.

Holden: Hang on, this is entertaining.

Tommy: Would you stop messing around?

_The others are watching the two of them argue. The dog goes for the attack again while they are arguing and the two of them jump to either side, causing the dog to instead tackle Cassandra, who was behind them. Cassandra screams and holds up her arms in front of her face. The dog bites into her arm and she screams, blood running down her arm._

Merton: Cassandra!

_Merton looks around and sees a trash can nearby, taking off the lid and hitting the dog with it. It lets go of Cassandra and whines, backing off and growling before taking off. Holden and Tommy stand up._

Holden: Now that's what I call a night!

_He laughs and Tommy suddenly shoves him into the wall. He is furious._

Holden: I'm sensing some hostility here—

Tommy: You could've gotten someone killed back there! Why didn't you just go when I told you to go?

Holden: Where's the fun in that? Running away is just not facing up to your problems.

Tommy: I'm not in the mood for this, and I'm not going to put up with you for much longer. Not after what happened with Gene Milwood. You've got a lot of nerve.

Holden: Lighten up, Tommy.

Tommy: No, Holden, I think you need to not be so light about this. Cassandra got hurt because of you.

Holden: Boo hoo. Something always happens when you fight evil. Sorry to break it to you, but it's in your job description. How do you expect to fight Malefica if you're going to cry over every little demon?

Tommy: Holden, people are dying! One of these days, you're going to have to take this more seriously, or you'll be dead.

Holden: You're the Chosen, Tommy. Not me. Now, if you'll kindly take your hands off of me.

_Holden casually moves Tommy's hand from his shirt._

Holden: As much as you'd like to believe that I'm part of your little team, I'm leaving in two days. I know, you're disappointed that you haven't dramatically changed my life since my latest visit, but just be comforted in the thought that deep down your kindness touched my heart.

_He winks at Tommy, turning and walking away. Tommy's eyes glow yellow and he growls, but turns around to help the others. Merton and Stacey are helping Cassandra to her feet, careful of her bleeding arm._

Merton: We need to get you to the hospital.

Cassandra: No, they won't have any records of me.

Merton: Still, we should—

Cassandra: I'll be fine, just…just take me home, Merton.

_Merton watches her with concern._

Cassandra: Please.

_Merton pauses for a moment, but nods._

Merton: Sure.

_Merton starts to lead her away._

Tommy: You guys need any help?

Merton: I've got it, Tommy. Thanks.

_The two of them walk away. Stacey stands by Tommy's side._

Stacey: Do you think she'll be okay?

Tommy: Yeah. Merton said she's been scared ever since what happened with the Gracken though…

Stacey: She's realizing her mortality now. (pause) I can relate.

_Tommy looks at her and puts a hand on her shoulder. They stay silent, giving each other an unspoken message. Tommy furrows his brows, sniffing the air._

Tommy: What is that?

Stacey: Hey, don't look at me, I just took a shower.

_Stacey sniffs herself self-consciously. Tommy turns around._

Tommy: No, it's not that. (sniffs) It's blood.

Stacey: Could it be from Cassandra's arm?

Tommy: No, this is coming from somewhere different.

_Tommy walks away, quickly turning the corner with Stacey not far behind._

_Scene: Alley_

_Tommy and Stacey turn into the dark alley._

Tommy: (holding out his hand) Stay back there.

_Stacey stops. Tommy continues into the alley. The camera pans down next to some trash cans, where the motionless body of an older woman lies on the ground, seen from the back. Tommy cautiously steps toward her._

Tommy: Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me, miss?

_He stoops down beside her, turning her over. He immediately yells out and stands up, backing away. Stacey runs toward him._

Stacey: What? What is it?

_Stacey sees the body and stops, screaming and putting a hand to her mouth. The woman seems to have been dead for some time and most of her muscle has been stripped away. Strips of flesh cling to mostly skeletal remains, but her hair and clothes remain intact._

Stacey: What the hell happened to her?

Tommy: I don't know, that—Ow.

Stacey: Ow?

Tommy: Ow! Ow!

_Tommy yells out and backs up, holding up his hands. His hands are covered in blood from the woman's body, and the blood is sizzling._

Stacey: What the—?

Tommy: Get it off! Get it off!

_Tommy waves his hands in panic. Stacey grabs him, stopping him and taking off his jacket. She uses it to wipe off his hands. Once the two of them have gotten rid of the blood, Tommy throws the jacket to the ground. They take a moment to regain their composure._

Tommy: Okay, that was different.

_Stacey inspects his hands, which are raw but have stopped sizzling._

Stacey: What was that exactly?

Tommy: It was the blood. It was burning my hands.

Stacey: Is that a demon thing?

Tommy: Sometimes, but she looked human to me. It's hard to tell with what we have to work with.

Stacey: Let me guess…we have to research now?

Tommy: Nah, we'll get Merton to do it.

Stacey: (sighs in relief) Oh thank god.

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton is seated at his desk and on the computer. Tommy, Stacey, and Lori look over his shoulder._

Merton: It says here that there are a few species of demons with blood that burns on contact, but if this woman was dead, then I think it's safe to say that she's not the demon.

Lori: But she can't be human. Humans don't have blood like that.

Merton: Not necessarily. It's possible whatever killed her used something acidic to do it.

Tommy: Like what?

Merton: No idea.

Stacey: Could this be connected to that dog thing we saw earlier?

Merton: It's possible. I don't see the connection right now, but I can look into it.

Stacey: If the dog was connected, Cassandra could be in trouble. It bit her.

Merton: (worried) I know. That's why I'm going to keep researching tonight.

Lori: Wait a minute, Cassandra got bitten? Was she okay?

Merton: It's not as bad as it sounds. She should be fine. (pause) Hopefully.

_Scene: Cassandra's Apartment_

_Cassandra sits up in bed, holding her arm and staring into space. She looks scared. After a while, she looks down at her arm and tears start welling up. She quickly sniffs and keeps the tears back, looking at the wall to her right._

_Scene: State U, Classroom_

_The room is empty. Holden is packing up his things, his desk clear. Tommy steps into the room, his arms folded._

Tommy: Leaving so soon?

_Holden smiles, not turning around._

Holden: You're going to miss me, you know.

Tommy: I wanted you to stay before, but now I'm not so sure.

Holden: I see where this is going.

_Holden turns around and leans against the desk._

Holden: You think I'm irresponsible and therefore I'm too much of a danger to help the helpless, am I right? You wish so badly that I could join your team, but I'm simply too far gone to be of much use, so 

now you've come to inspire me to be a better person with a final farewell. And after my inevitable exit, I'll return a short time later and we'll start this cycle again.

Tommy: That's what you think, huh?

Holden: Oh that's what I know. Tommy, you're far too predictable. I have to admit, I'm going to miss these little chats of ours.

Tommy: I won't.

Holden: You will. Sorry to disappoint you, but…I'm not planning on coming back.

Tommy: Good.

_Holden raises an eyebrow._

Holden: Ooh, I change of pace. I'm intrigued.

Tommy: You could've helped so many people, Holden…but you didn't.

Holden: Is that right?

Tommy: I thought you'd changed. All of a sudden you've got this gift, and instead of helping other people, you help yourself.

Holden: That's one interpretation, I suppose.

Tommy: Prove me wrong.

Holden: Oh I can list plenty of people that I've saved, Tommy, but the fact is, as much as you'd like to think you're the boss, I don't have to prove anything to you. And while we're on the subject, I find it kind of strange how much interest you put into someone you supposedly hate. You aren't trying to save me, are you? Because quite frankly, I've done enough for you. But I suppose you don't remember that I was one of the people who helped you when K'Heshma had tried to resurrect her father in your body. Still…

_Holden turns around and continues to pack._

Holden: You're forgetting the important thing here, and I want to emphasize this to you: I am not obligated to be a hero, I am in no way shape or form a hero, and, while I'm saying it, I have no desire to be a hero. I'm a free man, Tommy. You can fight off demons if you want to, but I have better things to do.

_He winks and picks up his suitcase, leaving Tommy alone. Tommy's phone rings and he takes it out of his jacket._

Tommy: Hello?

_The screen splits to reveal Merton on the other line, driving the Hearse._

Merton: (smiles) I have good news. The dog we saw was demonic.

Tommy: That's good news?

Merton: Well, no, not the part where its demonic, but I didn't find anything about burning blood, which means it's not connected with the woman you found last night. Cassandra's safe.

Tommy: That's good to hear.

Merton: Which means we're back to square one as far as your murder goes.

Tommy: What did you find out about that dog thing?

Merton: Holden was right, it was summoned for something. It's called a pungra, it's usually summoned to do dirty work for someone.

Tommy: Someone was trying to kill us?

Merton: One of us, anyway.

Tommy: Malefica?

Merton: Could be. It's an option.

Tommy: So that means we have someone trying to kill us on top of an unexplained death to solve?

Merton: Looks like it. Listen, I'll look into it as soon as I get back home; right now I'm going to see Cassandra and let her know that she's safe.

Tommy: You couldn't call her?

Merton: She hasn't been picking up her phone.

Tommy: Is everything okay?

Merton: Yeah, I don't think she's in trouble. If I'm wrong, consider my face thoroughly red.

Tommy: If anything's wrong, call me.

Merton: You've got it.

_Merton hangs up and continues driving._

_Scene: Cassandra's Apartment_

_The camera focuses on a smiling Cassandra._

Cassandra: I think we should go see the Grand Canyon.

_Cut to a confused Merton._

Merton: The Grand what now?

Cassandra: The Grand Canyon. Arizona? I've never seen it in the daytime. Too sunny, you know? And that's exactly why we should go. I need to take advantage of not bursting into flames now.

Merton: Er—That sounds…different.

Cassandra: (smile fades) You don't want to go.

Merton: No! I mean yes. I mean, what exactly brought this on?

Cassandra: I want to do something with you. Isn't that what boyfriends and girlfriends do?

Merton: Sure, but I thought you were upset. You seemed really down lately.

Cassandra: And that's why a vacation will be good for me. Us.

_Merton opens his mouth to speak, but there is a knocking on the door. The two of them furrow their brows._

Cassandra: Did Tommy say he was coming over?

Merton: (shakes head) No.

_Cassandra stands up and opens the door, jumping back. K'Heshma stands at the door. Cassandra calms down from her initial surprise, her face turning cold. She folds her arms._

Cassandra: What do you want?

K'Heshma: I came to speak with Merton.

_Merton steps up beside Cassandra, then rolls his eyes when he sees K'Heshma._

Merton: You again? Have you come to be even more useful than usual? Or, and I know this is probably an impossibility, have you come to be useful at all?

K'Heshma: I have discovered Malefica's plans.

Merton: (pause, surprised) Could you repeat that? I think I misheard; did you actually say you had real information?

_K'Heshma takes a moment to eye Cassandra before looking at Merton again._

K'Heshma: I shall discuss this with you alone.

Cassandra: What? I don't think so.

Merton: What you can tell me, you can tell Cassandra. Now what did you find out?

_Scene: Street_

_A young woman, about 18 , with a round face and highlighted hair walks down the dark street, talking on her cell phone._

Woman: You're kidding me! No. When? I'd love to go.

_As she walks, the camera cuts to the POV of something moving unsteadily across the street. A single thumping sound follows it as it goes. Cut to the young woman again._

Woman: Shane would just die. (pause) Do you think? No, I—(sighs, annoyed) No, I have too much homework. I've got this paper to write for my history class. I'm so glad Mr. Banks is going to be gone after tomorrow.

_The young woman hears the thumping noise and quickly looks behind her, but sees nothing. She continues along as if nothing happened._

Woman: Hey, are you going to be in class tomorrow? I need your notes. (pause) Because I wasn't paying attention. History is _so_ boring.

_She hears the thumping noise again and turns around completely. The street is empty. She scans the area._

Woman: Hey Elaine? I'll call you back, okay? (pause) Okay, bye.

_She hangs up and puts the phone into her red purse. She adjust the bag on her shoulder as she looks around again._

Woman: Okay seriously, this isn't even funny. Who's out there?

_There is no sound. She rolls her eyes._

Woman: Real cute, Shane. Did Elaine put you up to this?

_She waits. Nothing happens. Then, slowly, she realizes there is the sound of shallow, raspy breathing behind her. She looks a little frightened now and she slowly, hesitantly turns around. She is faced with something vaguely resembling a person, but far too disfigured. The figure resembles an African man loosely covered in cloth, with only one leg and one arm. The arm and leg are gnarled and the toes have come together, almost creating a stump rather than a foot. The figure's nose has seemed to disappear, replaced with two slits and almost snake-like in appearance. The figure has two eyes, both completely white. It stares at the young woman. Her eyes widen._

Woman: Oh my god.

_Whatever it is, it takes a step forward, the landing of its single foot creating the mysterious thumping noise. The young woman backs away._

Woman: Stay away from me.

_The figure doesn't hear or understand her, and thumps forward. The young woman takes a couple of steps back, then decides to sprint away. The figure suddenly springs to life, moving at an impossibly fast speed and catching up to her easily. She screams and keeps running, and the creature hits her with its arm, knocking her down. She gets to her hands and knees and desperately tries to crawl away. The creature leaps forward and lands beside her, grabbing her by the hair. She screams. Suddenly, they hear a low rumbling sound. The girl furrows her brows. The creature looks back, and the girl looks in the same direction. At first, nothing happens. Then, out of nowhere, a motorcycle shoots out from between two houses, screeching to a halt before them. The person astride it removes his helmet, revealing a smiling Holden._

Holden: Now this is the kind of excitement my night was missing.

_The creature lets go of the girl and stands straight, looking at Holden. It doesn't make a move to attack. Holden gets off of the motorcycle and sets down his helmet on the seat. He approaches the two of them. The young woman's eyes widen._

Woman: You're kidding me.

Holden: (looks at her) Hey, don't I know you? (pause) Oh yeah! You're in my class, aren't you?

_The young woman can only nod, too much in shock._

Holden: Forgive me; I've got a lot of names to memorize. You are…?

Woman: Heather.

Holden: Hiya, Heather.

_The creature starts toward Heather again, but Holden races forward with super speed and kicks the creature away. Heather seems like she'll pass out from shock. She stares at Holden. He just smiles even wider and holds out his hand to her._

Holden: So, Heather…what do you say we go for a ride?

Heather: Yes please.

_Heather quickly takes his hand and he helps her up. The two of them race toward the bike and jump on. Holden hands Heather his helmet from over his shoulder._

Holden: Safety first.

_Heather quickly grabs the helmet and puts it on without question._

Heather: You are the coolest teacher I have ever met.

Holden: (smirks) I know.

_He jump starts the bike and they start to take off. Behind them, the creature is on its feet again. At superhuman speeds, it takes out a blow gun from a pouch at its side and quickly blows, hitting Holden with a dart in the neck as they go. Holden reaches up and pulls it off, looking at the dart and throwing it to the side._

Holden: So, where to?

Heather: My house. Now.

Holden: As far as prospects go, that was quick.

Heather: What?

Holden: Nothing. Where do you live?

_Cut to a short while later, as Holden screeches to a halt in front of a nice white house. Heather gets off of the bike, taking off the helmet and handing it to Holden. She still looks shocked._

Heather: This is so weird. I don't know how to thank you.

Holden: (putting the helmet on) Then don't.

Heather: Isn't there anything I can do?

Holden: Not that I'm pressuring you or anything, but I'm expecting a damn fine paper tomorrow. This almost getting killed thing? Not going to excuse you from the assignment.

_He winks and drives away out of sight. Heather watches him go in astonishment._

Heather: I am _never_ making fun of history again.

_Cut to the street. Holden drives down the road at ridiculous speeds. Suddenly, a lone figure, not the creature from before, stands in the middle of the road, unmoving. Holden's eyes widen and he turns the bike, skidding to a stop just feet from the person. When Holden gets a hold on himself, he sees that the figure is gone. He scans the area curiously, then smells the air._

Holden: That's cute, but I know you're still here. I can smell you. So why don't you show me your handsome face?

_Behind him, Tate appears, stone cold. Tate holds out his hand and an orb of purple light hits Holden in the back, blasting him off of the bike and into the air. Holden wolfs out in midair and lands on all fours, quickly turning to see what had hit him. Tate is gone again._

Holden: Right, guess this is going to be difficult then. I should let you know right now, the odds aren't in your favor. And don't think I mean that in an egotistical way, I'm purely speaking in a statistical sense.

_Holden waits a moment. Nothing happens. Suddenly, he realizes he is sinking, and furrows his brows, looking down to see the asphalt has begun to become like quicksand beneath him. He looks around himself for something to grab onto, but finds nothing. He rolls his eyes._

Holden: Great; I knew you'd make me do this. I don't like showing off, you know; well, not as much as I used to anyway. Doesn't mean I won't though.

_His eyes suddenly turn gold and he pulls himself toward the solid edge of the quicksand, grasping the solid ground and sinking his claws into it. He easily pulls himself up. He looks at his now-dirty clothes and sighs in frustration, attempting to brush off his jacket._

Holden: Damn it! I don't see why I even bother wearing this anymore. You just don't mess with a man's jacket; you owe me a new one now.

_Another orb of light comes at him from out of nowhere, and he ducks to avoid it._

Holden: Right, another time then. I'm still holding you to that jacket thing, by the way.

_He points at no one in particular and dodges another orb, racing toward his bike and sitting down. He takes off. Tate steps out from nowhere in particular, watching him leave._

_Scene: The Lair_

_Merton, Cassandra, K'Heshma, Tommy, Becky, and Lori are in the lair. K'Heshma stands in the center of the room, and the others are dispersed in random places._

Merton: K'Heshma, forgive me if I'm confused, but when you said you knew what Malefica's plans were, I assumed you knew what Malefica's plans were.

K'Heshma: Yes. I told you that Malefica has gone to a seer.

Merton: How does that tell us what her plans are?

K'Heshma: I visited the seer myself. She was…quite unwilling to reveal what she had seen to me. I convinced her. I do not know the final outcome Malefica has in store, but I do know that she wants to destroy someone who is key to your victory over her.

Lori: And who is that?

K'Heshma: The half-breed. The false Chosen.

_Tommy straightens up, furrowing his brows in realization and disbelief. He shakes his head._

Tommy: Wait a sec, you aren't talking about Holden, are you?

K'Heshma: The other werewolf, yes.

Becky: Holden? Seriously? There is no way he's the key to anything.

Tommy: Yeah, what she said.

K'Heshma: The seer saw that without him, you will not win. That is why Malefica wants him dead.

Cassandra: Isn't that going to be a problem if Holden is leaving tomorrow?

Lori: It's not going to matter if she kills him first.

K'Heshma: Malefica will not kill him herself. No matter her strength, she will not risk her life when her time is so close.

Merton: Of course!

Lori: What?

Merton: The pungra. It was summoned to kill Holden last night.

Cassandra: I'm not so sure that was Malefica.

Becky: Why do you think that?

Cassandra: Pungra have this tendency to bite the hand that feeds. You can control it with strong enough magic, but if Malefica was so worried about getting killed or injured right now, she wouldn't risk it.

Tommy: Then someone else working for Malefica summoned it.

Lori: We should find Holden and warn him.

Tommy: I don't see why.

Lori: Tommy, you heard what she said. Holden is important.

Tommy: No, she said that Malefica _thinks_ he's important. Just because some psychic chick sees him help us out doesn't mean we can't do this without him. I say we let her kill him.

Lori: (angry) Tommy!

Tommy: (sigh) I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I just don't see why we should help him.

Merton: Because it's the right thing to do?

_Tommy thinks, sighing in defeat. He points toward Lori._

Tommy: He gets a phone call. That's it.

_Suddenly, the door opens and Holden steps inside._

Holden: Oh look, a secret meeting. Hate to interrupt, but this is slightly important. I won't beat around the bush; I'll just say it: Someone is trying to kill me. Again. So, (smiles) who wants to help?

Lori: Never mind about the phone call then…

Tommy: I thought you said you were leaving.

Holden: Not until tomorrow, Tommy. Oh, come on, you aren't going to let your hero reputation get in the way of our friendship, are you?

Tommy: (sigh) We already know someone is trying to kill you. K'Heshma told us.

_He nods toward K'Heshma. Holden smirks and gives her a small bow._

Holden: I'm charmed. Shame about your priestess stabbing you and all that.

_K'Heshma is silent, seemingly bored with him._

Holden: So, I'm curious. It's hard to believe that someone wants me dead, but who is it?

K'Heshma: My priestess.

Holden: Oh. (pause, furrows brows) Why?

Tommy: Apparently…(pause, clears throat) Apparently some seer told her…that you were important.

_Holden immediately snorts._

Holden: Right. Because of my fate as the Chosen, right? Listen, I don't take you helping me out as a promise to return the favor; I will feel absolutely no guilt in leaving once this mess is sorted out. I feel I should be honest with you about that because I respect you all.

Lori: That doesn't give us a lot of incentive to help you.

Holden: (nods) I can see where you'd be put off by that. Of course, you are forgetting about me helping you in the maze then. I seem to recall pulling you out of a hole and saving you from being crushed to death. I don't suppose you'd know anything about that though.

Lori: Oh yeah, and was that before or after Sathos almost killed you and we saved your ass?

Holden: (pause) After.

Merton: And yours doesn't count because Becky and I helped you.

Holden: Whatever. It doesn't matter, because you're all heroes, and you won't let someone die if you can help it. It's what you do.

Tommy: Holden, can I talk to you? Alone.

Holden: I'm all yours.

_Tommy nods toward the stairs and turns toward the others._

Tommy: If you'll excuse us.

_Tommy heads upstairs, and Holden nods toward the others, following him._

_Scene: Dingle Household, Kitchen_

_The house is dark. Either Mr. and Mrs. Dingle are asleep or out. Tommy checks the area and turns on the kitchen light, leaning against the sink and folding his arms. Holden stops across from him, leaning against the table casually._

Holden: So. What, may I ask, warrants the honor of your full attention? I'm intrigued.

Tommy: I need you to be straight with me. No show, no one to impress.

Holden: I don't put on a show for you, Tommy. I always bear my heart and soul to you, you know that.

_Tommy ignores him._

Tommy: Whether I want to say it or not…you wanted to help those people that Gene was killing, and I've tried really hard, believe me, but I can't seem to find a reason that you would want to do that, that would benefit you. So I have to assume that, for a moment there, you were trying to save someone.

_Holden says nothing, cocking his head and keeping his knowing smirk._

Tommy: The only thing stopping me from believing that is that you killed Gene.

Holden: So by killing the bad guy, I wasn't helping people?

Tommy: He was a human being.

Holden: I see what this is about. You still have that warped mentality that human beings are better than everyone else. This is an old newsflash, but I think it bears repeating: You aren't one of them anymore. And quite frankly, if Gene Milwood was the shining example of the human race, I'd hate to think how you view yourself. Gene was going to keep killing people, and while you were just going to let that happen, I did what no one else was going to do and stopped him. It's not any different than you killing any of the supposed "monsters" around here. Lecture me all you want, I don't have any regrets about killing him.

Tommy: You can't just keep killing people, Holden, or we're no better than the things we fight.

Holden: Or maybe you should start killing people.

_Tommy rubs his temples in frustration. Holden takes a moment, stepping away from the table and standing to Tommy's right._

Holden: Or maybe…you don't think you're as good as you were when you were human. I'm not going to point out how much that says about you as a person, but let's just say that you have issues.

Tommy: I don't think being a werewolf makes me not as good as Merton or Lori.

Holden: But you still think they're better than you.

Tommy: Why do you say that?

Holden: I know people, and I can see right through your little façade. Me killing people has nothing to do with why you're mad at me; it's all about you, baby.

Tommy: Oh really?

Holden: See, me being your substitute has put this idea in your head that I'm you. Well, what you could be if you didn't have such a stick up your ass. Am I getting close here? (pause) And maybe you aren't as far from me as you think you are.

_Images of Grace flash by Tommy. He looks down in thought. Holden smiles and steps back, getting ready to leave._

Holden: So, now that we've had a little chat about this, I think we should…

_Holden suddenly stops, blinking and shaking his head, slightly disoriented. Tommy hears him trail off and looks up, furrowing his brows. Holden stumbles back a couple steps. Tommy steps away from the counter, unfolding his arms._

Tommy: What's wrong with you?

Holden: I'm not…

_Holden's eyes suddenly roll up and he passes out. Tommy rushes over to him._

Tommy: Holden? Holden, can you hear me?

Voice: Guess this makes things easier.

_Tommy looks up, seeing Tate standing in the kitchen, an orb of purple light in his hand._

**TBC**

A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review. I apologize for the slowness lately, but life has taken over for me. Let me know what you think of the Livejournal idea. Thanks in advance!


	37. The Price Part Two

The Price (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Well, since two people responded, I'll give the livejournal thing a try. Please give the place a look! It's under community.livejournal, slash bwoctheseries. It probably won't be too busy, but if anyone wants to talk Big Wolf on Campus or wants to know what's going on with The Series while waiting for me to post a new chapter, that'll be the best source.

Lorne The Host- I'm glad you like the livejournal idea! Hopefully it does pretty well so people who are reading don't get so frustrated. Tate does always end up the whipping boy, doesn't he? He never gets the good end of the deal. I'm glad you like what I've done with Holden; I needed to justify him being there with the slew of characters lately. I also have some cool ideas. I tried to make the creature as creepy as possible, so hopefully it came off that way in the description. Also, I am glad that you like Cassandra's story. She seems to be getting little love with K'Heshma around, ha ha. I thought her having some issues is definitely more realistic. Thanks for continuing to read and review!

StormyWolfBowler- Thanks! That moment with Heather was my favorite part. And I'm glad the characters are becoming more rounded, then that means I'm doing my job. Livejournal is free to join and doesn't sign you up for anything else, so it's super easy to join if you'd like to check out the community. :)

_Scene: Dingle Household, Kitchen_

_Tate stands in place, the orb of purple light in his hands. Tommy crouches beside an unconscious Holden. Tommy growls and stands up._

Tommy: Tate.

Tate: Tommy.

Tommy: What did you do to Holden?

Tate: I didn't do anything. Yet.

Tommy: So you're doing Malefica's dirty work now, huh? And I thought you couldn't go any lower.

Tate: Don't act so surprised, Tommy; I'm not exactly on your side anymore. I think you remember what exactly led to that.

Tommy: You being a murdering scumbag?

Tate: Welcome to the club.

_Tate throws the orb at Tommy. Tommy wolfs out and dodges it. It hits the cabinet, blasting off the door. Tommy looks at the damage._

Tommy: Merton's parents are gonna kill you. Whoops! Wrong choice of words.

_Tate's face becomes angrier and he lifts up one hand. Tommy lifts into the air at the same time. Tate slowly approaches him._

Tate: I bet you thought that was clever.

Tommy: A little bit, yeah.

Tate: Lucky for you, you're not the one I'm here to kill.

_Tate puts his hand down, but Tommy remains in the air. Tate starts toward Holden. Tommy growls again._

Tommy: You're not killing Holden.

Tate: Stop me then.

Tommy: Man, why are you working for Malefica anyway? What's in it for you?

Tate: I don't have to tell you anything.

Tommy: So you don't care that she was one of the people responsible for killing you? That she's evil?

_Tate stops, turning to face Tommy._

Tate: She was there, yeah, but let's think about this shall, we? The sword was in K'Heshma's hands. So really, I should be killing her for pinning me to the wall and letting me slowly die there. Or better yet, someone brave and righteous should do it for me. Or maybe…

_Tate gets gradually louder and angrier as he speaks, grabbing onto Tommy's throat and causing Tommy to choke._

Tate: You're letting her live and instead, you killed me all over again! How the hell did you get it so backwards?

_Tommy says nothing, unable to speak. Tate squeezes harder._

Tate: I don't care if you come back or stay dead or if you end up exactly like me. I should just…keep…choking you.

_Suddenly, someone breaks a dish over his head and he drops Tommy in surprise. Tommy falls to the ground. Tate turns around to face Becky. Becky looks scared._

Becky: Okay, bad plan.

Voice: Hey, Tate.

_Tate turns to see Lori next to him, and she kicks him hard, sending him flying over the table._

Lori: Nice to see you again.

_Tate stands up, using the table to push himself up. Merton, Cassandra, and K'Heshma rush into the room now. Cassandra and Merton help Tommy to his feet._

Tommy: Guys, grab Holden. We've gotta go.

_Merton nods and runs over to Holden. He, Becky, and Cassandra drag him out the door. Tommy runs over to Lori, who watches Tate while in a fighting stance._

Tommy: Lori, we're leaving. Now.

_K'Heshma steps up beside them._

K'Heshma: Go. I will stay.

_Lori gives her an uneasy look, but gets out of her fighting stance and runs out the door with Tommy. Tate stands up, staying in place and staring at K'Heshma._

Tate: I never got a chance to properly meet you.

K'Heshma: And I know you too well.

Tate: Do you now?

K'Heshma: I have seen inside your mind. It was quite complicated…and quite fascinating. That is why I chose you.

Tate: (pause) What?

K'Heshma: Sathos. You were chosen for him because I found you worthy. I put you in a place of honor.

Tate: You—You call being killed and having your body stolen from you a place of honor?

K'Heshma: Yes. You were worthy for me…and so you were worthy for him.

Tate: I'll kill you!

_Tate shoots a beam of light toward her and she dodges it easily. The light hits the window, shattering it._

_Scene: Front Yard_

_Tommy, Lori, and Becky are putting Holden in the back of the hearse. Merton and Cassandra watch nervously, looking back at the house. The beam of light shoots out of the window and Cassandra and Merton scream in surprise. Cassandra holds onto Merton._

Merton: I'm so glad Mom and Dad are on a trip right now.

Lori: Tommy, where exactly do you plan on going?

Tommy: Somewhere safe.

Lori: Like where?

Tommy: I don't know! I'm kinda winging it here.

Lori: _Winging it_?

_Tommy and Lori get into the back with Holden, and Merton, Cassandra, and Becky squeeze into the front._

Merton: (adjusting the mirror) Is everyone ready?

Becky: Just drive, freaker!

Merton: Right-o.

_The tires screech as the hearse backs up and drives away._

_Scene: Kitchen_

_Tate continues to shoot at K'Heshma, who dodges him easily. Tate's nose starts to bleed and he wipes the blood away._

K'Heshma: You tire yourself out with so much magic. I would rest.

Tate: Not until I see you dead.

K'Heshma: It shall be a long wait. Many have tried and failed before you.

Tate: Well I guess we're both stuck living forever then, aren't we?

K'Heshma: It would appear so.

_Tate waves his hand and K'Heshma is knocked off of her feet by an invisible force. Tate approaches her and she quickly swipes out her leg, tripping him up. She is immediately on top of him, holding him to the floor by his throat. He laughs._

Tate: Go ahead and kill me!

K'Heshma: I wonder how you would function with your head separated from your body.

_Tate reaches out and grabs her shoulder. There is a sizzling sound and K'Heshma yells out, standing up and holding her shoulder. Tate is levitated into the air without moving. K'Heshma moves her hand, revealing her now-burnt shoulder. She looks at Tate with surprise. Tate's eyes are completely red, with no whites or pupils._

Tate: You're not at powerful as you used to be, are you?

_He holds out his arm, and K'Heshma, resisting, holds out her arm too. Tate turns his arm so that his palm is facing upward, and she does the same. Suddenly, he jerks his arm to the side, and K'Heshma's arm folds sideways, making a cracking sound. She screams and holds her arm. Tate smiles, but is visibly weaker. He steps toward her, his nose bleeding again, but he keeps smiling._

Tate: Let's see just how immortal you are now.

_K'Heshma looks at him with fear. She kicks him in the gut and he falls back, giving her enough time to get up and run away. Tate starts to follow her, but his weakness catches up with him and he falls against a chair, using it for support. He watches her go with anger, his eyes shifting back to normal, and he starts to laugh again, mostly to himself._

_Scene: The Hearse_

_Merton continues to drive._

Merton: (looking in the rearview mirror) Is everyone okay back there? No one was horribly injured in the fight?

Tommy: Nah, Tate didn't get a hold of me for very long. I'll be fine.

_Lori is checking on Holden._

Lori: I guess Holden wasn't so lucky. He's gonna owe us big time.

Cassandra: (turning to look) He's still not awake? He's been out a long time.

Tommy: He wasn't hurt in the fight—He didn't even seen Tate when he was there.

Becky: Then what happened?

Merton: Thomas P. Dawkins, what did I tell you about starting fights in my house?

Tommy: What? _I _didn't fight with Holden! I mean, I did, but I didn't punch him or anything. We were just talking and all of a sudden he passed out.

Becky: Why?

Tommy: (shrugs) You'd have to ask him that.

Lori: He's not really talkative right now.

Tommy: That's a first.

Becky: If that demon lady is after Holden we're in so much trouble, guys. Can't Tate like, teleport or something?

Merton: He won't know where to teleport to. Chances are, if he wants to find us, he'll be using a tracking spell.

Lori: The good news is that he isn't trying to kill anyone but Holden.

Tommy: Speaking as the guy he just strangled earlier, I don't think that'll stop him.

Cassandra: We have nowhere to go then. No matter where we run to, Tate can find us.

Merton: Um…maybe not.

_The others look at him._

Merton: Say, theoretically, that I'd been reading Lisa's old spell books…

Tommy: Merton, I thought you weren't messing with magic anymore after what happened before time was reversed.

Merton: I know! And I haven't been. Not black magic anyway. I found a protection spell in one of the books. See, when Tate uses magic to track someone, he's tracing their signature, a trail they leave behind. This spell sort of…confuses the trail, if you will. Tate will be able to break through it eventually, but it'll buy us some time.

Becky: And you know how to do it?

Merton: Mostly. It's difficult to do spells by memory, especially if the book you're getting it from is currently in a house occupied by someone who can kill you.

Lori: Not to be the one adding to our list of problems already, but there is still the issue of finding somewhere to stay. Even without magic, Tate knows where we all live.

Tommy: We're just gonna have to go somewhere else then.

Becky: Great, anyone have any bright ideas?

_Suddenly, Holden gasps and he sits up, taking everyone by surprise. He starts coughing._

Lori: Holden, are you okay?

_Holden holds up a hand, still coughing. After he regains his composure, he clears his throat._

Holden: Fine and dandy. Say, here's a question: why are we all in Merton's car?

Tommy: Thanks to your great luck, Tate attacked us at Merton's house and we had to make a run for it.

Holden: What? After everything I've taught you, you still run away? At least tell me I got a few good punches in before I got knocked out.

Tommy: You didn't fight Tate; you passed out before he showed up.

Holden: Oh, good. I'd hate to think that I was bested by someone who doesn't even have a working central nervous system anymore.

Lori: Yeah, but why did you pass out?

Holden: (furrows brows) I don't know…

Cassandra: Guys, unless we want to keep driving all night, we'd better think of someplace to stay.

Merton: Not to worry, Cassandra, I've got the perfect place in mind.

_Scene: Cabin, Emmerson Woods_

_The hearse pulls up in front of the cabin. Becky has a look of horror._

Becky: Aunt Josephine's?

_Merton nods. Lori, Holden, and Tommy peer over the shoulders of those in the front._

Holden: Seems cozy.

Cassandra: We're staying at your aunt's?

Merton: You said you wanted to meet more of my family…

Becky: No, freaker. Just no. This is the worst idea you've ever had!

Tommy: She's right, Merton, I don't know if we should be involving someone who doesn't know about any of this paranormal stuff.

Becky: I don't care about that. Aunt Josephine is gross and a horrible person.

Merton: (sigh) We don't have to tell her that we're on the run from a warlock. No one will know we're here, and she'll let us stay with her because we're family.

Tommy: I guess it is out of the way…If you're sure we can stay here.

Merton: Oh yeah. Aunt Josephine loves us.

_Holden looks down, rubbing his temple. He looks pale. Lori furrows her brows._

Lori: Hey, are you okay?

_Holden looks up and smiles._

Holden: Never been better, sweetie. I'm not so sure about you though; I'm detecting worry lines. I'm touched that you care that much about me.

_Lori rolls her eyes and starts toward the back of the car._

Lori: Let's go, guys.

_Cut to outside the car. Merton, Becky, and Cassandra step toward the cabin. Tommy and Lori get out of the back of the car and step up beside the other three._

Cassandra: It seems…nice.

_After she says this, one of the chains connecting the porch swing breaks and the bench falls crookedly to the ground. Holden steps out of the car, but after being on his feet, he stumbles dizzily. He stops himself, putting his hands on his knees. Tommy turns around._

Tommy: Something's wrong with you.

Holden: And you're one-sided and judgmental, but you don't see me pointing that out to you. I'm a bigger man than that.

Tommy: I'm serious; you look horrible.

Becky: Like a dead guy or something.

_Holden straightens up and starts toward them._

Holden: As a friend, I can see why you'd care so much about me, but I…

_He starts to fall over again, but catches himself on the hearse. Tommy and Lori start toward him to catch him._

Holden: Okay, maybe there is something wrong.

Becky: Maybe you're getting sick?

Merton: With what? Every disease?

Holden: I don't know what happened; I was fine earlier. I didn't start feeling weird until…Oh.

Tommy: What?

Holden: Say, hypothetically, that I happened upon an attractive young woman in peril and, upon taking her away from her attacker, I was hit with a dart…which maybe have been poisoned. How do you suppose that might turn out?

Tommy: You didn't think that might've been important to mention?

Holden: My apologies, Tommy. I'll be sure to tell you everything about my life the next time I'm unconscious.

Merton: Do you at least know what it was that shot the dart?

Holden: I'm not an expert on everything I come across, Merton. Just because I'm a werewolf doesn't mean I know about everything paranormal; Tommy should be proof of that.

Lori: So you mean you don't.

Holden: No.

Merton: (sigh) We can look into it as soon as we get inside. First, we need to set up that protection spell.

Holden: Set up the what?

Merton: We'll cast the spell in the woods, so Aunt Josephine doesn't see us.

_Merton walks past them. The others follow._

Holden: I feel like I've missed something critical while I was out. Exactly how long have we been on the run?

_Lori grabs him by the arm and drags him away._

Lori: C'mon, knowledge guy.

_Scene: Woods_

_The group sits in a small clearing. Candles are set up around them and they sit in a circle._

Merton: And you all said I was crazy for bringing a basic spell kit with me everywhere.

Becky: You don't know anything about magic, freaker.

Merton: It's always good to be prepared. That's why I have my dog-depossessing and zombie apocalypse survival kits in the hearse too.

Lori: You have a bottle of holy water, a shovel, and some beef jerky.

Merton: Not true. I also brought water rations.

Tommy: Which is also the holy water.

Merton: Don't get cross with me just because I'm more resourceful than you are.

Holden: I hate to interrupt, I really do, but I think it bears repeating that we're in danger here, and by we I mean me. There's a certain sense of urgency that's terribly lacking.

Cassandra: He's right. Tate could show up at any moment.

Holden: (winks) Of course I'm right. I always am.

Merton: Right. Let's get started.

Tommy: Are you sure you can handle this, Merton?

Merton: I think so. I'm 90 percent sure this will work.

Cassandra: And if it doesn't?

Merton: We could accidentally turn ourselves inside out.

Lori: Um—

Merton: Okay, everybody, hold hands.

_Everyone takes hands._

Merton: You guys are going to keep me grounded, so I can channel my energy into the spell. Don't break the circle.

_The others nod._

Merton: Okay, let's see if I can remember this…

_Merton closes his eyes and begins to recite the spell. As he goes, he gets gradually more dramatic, almost becoming comical. He stops and nothing happens. He opens one eye, but everything remains the same. He opens his other eye and looks disappointed._

Merton: Aw.

_The others look unsure._

Tommy: So, is that it, or…?

Merton: Maybe it didn't—

_All of a sudden, Merton tenses up and yellow sparks fly from his hands, still clasped around Cassandra's and Becky's. His eyes glow the same color and the light suddenly leaves him, spreading out around the circle. The light disperses and Merton gasps, now back to normal. He lets go of Cassandra and Becky and falls back. Tommy and Lori rush over._

Cassandra: Merton!

_He is unconscious. Cassandra grabs him by the shoulders, shaking him._

Cassandra: Merton, get up!

Tommy: Can you hear me, buddy?

_Merton opens his eyes, shaking his head._

Merton: Just five more minutes, Mom.

_The others sigh in relief. Tommy reaches toward Merton, helping him to sit up. Becky smacks his shoulder._

Merton: What was that for?

Becky: Don't do that, freaker! You want to get yourself killed?

Merton: I was perfectly safe.

Becky: I wasn't talking about the spell; I was talking about me.

Merton: Noted.

Cassandra: Are you hurt?

Merton: No, I'm just tired. I didn't expect it to take that much out of me.

_He starts to get up, and the others help him to his feet. Still sitting where he was in the circle, Holden pushes himself up._

Merton: At least the spell worked. Tate won't be able to trace any of us, as long as we stay within a two-mile radius.

Tommy: And how long is that going to last?

Merton: Taking into account Tate's vastly superior magic skills? I'd say…24 hours, give or take.

Lori: That's not a lot of time.

Cassandra: Let's not waste it then. Let's go.

Becky: (groans) Oh great.

_Scene: Cabin_

_The door opens, revealing a large woman with a mop of brown hair on top of her head and wearing a large floral shirt. She doesn't seem very hygienic. She has clearly been cooking as flour is on her clothes and hair. Merton and Becky are at the door at the front, with Cassandra and Lori behind them and Tommy supporting Holden in the back. The woman smiles and laughs, speaking loudly._

Woman: Merton! Rebecca! What a pleasant surprise! Oh, Becky, you look just the same, with your little cheeks.

_She reaches out and pinches Becky's cheeks. Becky's phony smile is clearly cracking. Merton smiles politely._

Merton: Hi, Aunt Josephine.

Josephine: And Merton! You've gotten so tall!

_Merton glances back at Tommy and Holden, who are both taller than him even with Holden slouching over. No one says anything. Josephine's face turns to concern._

Josephine: You look tired, Merton. (looking back at Holden) Your friend doesn't look so good either. Is everything okay?

Merton: Oh, I just had a late night studying with Holden. Everything's a-ok.

Josephine: Oh, okay then. Then why are you here?

_Merton pauses for a moment with his fake smile, trying to think of a lie. Lori gives a wide smile._

Lori: Surprise!

Josephine: Surprise?

Merton: A surprise! Yes, that's exactly it. See, we wanted to give you a visit, but we wanted to surprise you and that's why we didn't call first.

Cassandra: It's my fault. It was because I wanted to meet you. Merton speaks so highly of you.

Josephine: (smiles) He does? That's so sweet of him! I'm sorry; you are…?

Merton: Aunt Josephine, this is my girlfriend Cassandra. Cassandra, Aunt Josephine.

_Josephine's smile widens as Cassandra reaches over Merton's shoulder and shakes her hand._

Josephine: Oh, you have a girlfriend now? (to Cassandra) Sweetie, you have no idea how glad I am to hear that Merton's found a girl. For a while I thought Merton was, you know…

_Josephine wobbles her hand a bit. Merton looks offended._

Merton: What? No! Why would you—?

Josephine: And who are all of these fine young people?

_Josephine eyes the others in the back._

Tommy: We're friends. We wanted to come because, uh…

_Impatient now, Holden pushes his way through the group and to the front._

Holden: I'm sure you have a lovely home; why don't I take a look at it while Tommy explains everything in lovely detail?

_He gives a tired smile to Josephine and pats her on the shoulder, making his way inside before she can answer. She looks at the others in confusion._

Merton: So, heh heh…You were cooking something?

_Scene: Cabin, Hallway_

_The camera focuses on the bathroom door. The sound of retching can be heard inside. Tommy knocks on the door._

Tommy: Everything okay in there?

Holden: (muffled, irritated) Does it _sound_ okay?

_Tommy cautiously opens the door. Holden is sitting on the floor next to the toilet, rubbing his temples and looking at the floor. Tommy steps inside and shuts the door, leaning against the sink._

Tommy: Well since we're talking about you, I figured you'd make up some lame excuse as to why you're okay so no one really asks questions.

_Holden smiles, not looking up._

Holden: I knew there was a reason we're friends, Tommy. It's almost like we're brothers now, really.

Tommy: I know when someone's lying. Besides, you look horrible. And I'm not gonna say I told you so, but…I told you so.

Holden: What?

Tommy: You kept messing around, and this time you got hurt.

Holden: This lecturing me thing? Not that it worked before, but I'm not in the mood for it right now.

_Holden sighs and rubs his face. Tommy nods, folding his arms._

Tommy: Sure. There's just one thing I'm wondering.

Holden: Go on.

Tommy: Why did you rescue that girl?

_Holden looks up at Tommy, raising an eyebrow._

Holden: Seriously? That's it?

Tommy: I want to know. You said you were leaving and you didn't want to be a hero, so what was it?

Holden: (rolls eyes) This one again. Let me guess: You think I was rescuing her because secretly, I want to be just like you, and deep down I'm good inside.

Tommy: I hate to ruin your reputation, but you do have this track record of saving the day when you're not killing people.

Holden: What, because I happened to be there when this girl was in trouble?

Tommy: It's just a little conspicuous.

_Holden seems to struggle for an excuse._

Holden: Well she…I mean, she was around, and I was driving by…It's not like I'd go out of my way to get her, she just happened to be on my route.

Tommy: Uh-huh. How long are you gonna act like this?

Holden: Like what?

Tommy: Like you don't care.

Holden: I'm curious as to why you keep trying to convince me that I'm a good guy. I mean, I understand why you would be all for stopping the killing because heaven forbid a human being dies, but really, I'm not understanding this idea you have in your head that you should save me.

Tommy: Holden, you're always talking about fate and destiny and all of that, and you never wondered why you were the one who ended up the Chosen? Think about it. You don't have to be like this. You can save people.

Holden: We both know that's not entirely true; I was picked as your replacement.

_Holden gives Tommy a knowing smirk._

Holden: If I can go into psychoanalysis mode for a moment, you aren't exactly as pure as the driven snow now, are you? That being said…is this really about saving me?

_Tommy doesn't hesitate. He stoops down to Holden's level and looks him in the eye._

Tommy: Yes.

_Holden's smirk stays in place._

Holden: Then you don't know just how many people I've killed.

_Suddenly, Holden sees someone behind Tommy. As the person comes into focus, it is revealed as James, covered in blood. Holden's smirk fades and his eyes widen. Tommy knits his brows and turns to look behind him, but doesn't see James there. He turns back to Holden._

Tommy: What is it?

_Holden continues to watch James. James raises a bloody finger, pointing at him._

Tommy: Holden?

_Holden blinks and looks at Tommy._

Holden: What?

Tommy: You okay?

_Holden looks behind Tommy again, but James is gone. Holden shakes his head and gives a small smile._

Holden: Of course. You know me.

_Scene: Living Room_

_Merton is seated at a small desk and using a large, ancient computer. Lori and Cassandra watch from either side. Merton sighs in frustration and hits the monitor._

Merton: C'mon! Stupid dial-up!

Cassandra: Hitting it isn't going to help, honey.

_Merton sighs and leans back in his seat. After a moment, he sits up straight._

Merton: Okay, here we go. Where's Holden?

Voice: Right here.

_They look behind them to see Holden leaning against the doorframe to the hallway. Tommy steps inside, standing beside Lori._

Holden: I'm all yours.

Merton: Good, then you can help me out. Describe to me exactly what it was that attacked you.

Holden: It didn't look like anything I've ever seen. I mean, it looked like a man, but…

_He moves toward the couch as he speaks, but stumbles and catches himself on the back of the couch, pausing to get a grip on himself. He continues, making his way to the front of the couch and falling into it._

Holden: …It had one arm and one leg.

Merton: "It wasn't me, it was the one-armed man!"

_Merton starts to laugh, but the others give him a look and he stops._

Merton: Sorry, obscure references probably aren't appropriate right now…

Holden: (smiles) I got it. Nice one.

Merton: Thank you. (shakes head, serious) Okay, so one arm and one leg. Anything else you remember?

Holden: Uh…

_Holden rubs his face and shakes his head to clear it. He breathes heavily._

Holden: Its, uh, its nose was like a snake's. Its eyes were all white.

_Merton starts to type. He waits, then pauses, sitting back._

Merton: Well, the good news is, it wasn't hard to find.

_The others lean in. Holden sits up._

Tommy: An…Amazimu? What is that?

Merton: It's from African folklore. Supposedly they were people who, during a time of famine, resorted to cannibalism. Once the famine was over, however, they continued to eat human flesh and eventually weren't human anymore.

Lori: So these things were people once?

Merton: At least according to what we're reading here.

Cassandra: So that means it probably wasn't summoned by Malefica or Tate to kill him.

Tommy: No. This thing was looking for someone to eat…and Holden happened to be in the crossfire.

Holden: (to himself, whispers) Just like everyone I've killed.

_The others don't hear him._

Merton: (reads) The Amazimu poisons its victims, waiting until they are near death before using its second mouth to secrete an acid that makes the victim easy to eat and digest.

Tommy: The woman in the alley!

Lori: Ew!

Holden: What about the poison? How long does it take to kill me?

Merton: Honestly? You should be dead around… (checks his watch) Two hours ago.

Holden: What?

Merton: Most poisons from that region are fast-acting, attacking the heart first. My only guess is that because you're a werewolf and the Chosen, the poison acts much slower for you.

Holden: Lucky me.

Tommy: Is there any cure for it?

_Holden gives him a look. Suddenly, he sees Jenna in front of him._

Merton: Well, there's—

_Holden yells and stands up, and Jenna disappears. The others look at him in surprise._

Cassandra: What happened?

Holden: I have to get out of here. Excuse me.

_He starts toward the door, stumbling and breathing heavily. Lori and Tommy step in his way._

Lori: I don't think you're in any condition to leave.

_Holden's face turns serious and he emits a low growl, his eyes glowing._

Holden: Get out of my way.

_Tommy, getting mad, growls in response, his eyes glowing too._

Tommy: You're not leaving.

_Holden snarls and punches Tommy in the gut._

Tommy: Aw! Son of a—

_Holden smiles, but his smile fades and he lifts up his hand, which is now shaking violently. His muscles start to spasm and he falls to the ground, passing out. Lori and Cassandra rush over to him._

Tommy: We tell him he can't leave, but does he listen?

Lori: He stopped shaking. He's just passed out now.

Tommy: Merton, you know I hate to ask for favors, but, uh…we might need to stay the night.

Merton: Just remember: you asked for it.

Cassandra: What are we going to do with him?

_Cassandra nods toward Holden._

Tommy: Oh, I've got an idea.

_Scene: Room_

_Holden placed on a quilted bed, still unconscious. Tommy finishes tying off the rope around his wrists, binding him to the bedpost. He can't help but give off an amused smirk, stepping back to stand by Merton, Lori, and Cassandra. Lori and Merton smile too._

Tommy: There we go. I think that's the perfect place for him.

Lori: He almost seems peaceful there…

Tommy: (nods) You know, I've never seen him this quiet.

_The others chuckle._

Cassandra: He's dying, guys.

_The others sober up at Cassandra's seriousness._

Cassandra: I don't know, that just seems…urgent, to me?

_The others exchange guilty looks. They hear the sound of screaming and suddenly look worried._

Merton: Becky!

_He immediately rushes out of the room and the others follow._

_Scene: Hallway_

_Merton, Tommy, Lori, and Cassandra rush into the hall. Becky runs toward them, followed by two small children with water guns._

Becky: Get away from me, you little freaks!

_The kids laugh and squirt her._

Tommy: Hey, guys, why don't you find somewhere else to play?

Kid #1: You're not the boss of us!

Kid #2: Yeah, why don't you make us?

_One of them rushes over to Tommy, kicking him in the shins and running away. The other follows suit._

Tommy: You little punks!

Becky: Freaker, I cannot stand it in this house anymore! I keep getting followed by those little creeps, and Aunt Josephine has been sharing sex stories about her and Uncle Reagan and it's really grossing me out! _Please_ tell me we can go!

Merton: Not until we figure something out. If we leave the two-mile radius, Tate can find us.

_Suddenly, the ground shakes, surprising them all. They look around in confusion._

Tommy: What the hell was that?

Merton: I don't—

_The ground shakes again, knocking everyone slightly off balance. Lori rushes to the window._

Lori: Um, guys? We might not have as much time as we thought.

_Becky and Cassandra join her at the window._

Becky: Oh great.

_Tommy and Merton approach the window. They can see outside, where Tate is standing just on the edge of the clearing around the house. He lifts up a hand but hits some sort of invisible force, creating a strange glow in a dome around the cabin._

Tate: (shouting up) A protection spell, huh? That's really cute! Now, I don't want to be shouting orders at anyone, but…why don't Lori and I have a little chat?

_Lori looks at the others, nervous._

Tommy: Stay in here. I'll take care of this.

Lori: No, Tommy. The spell is keeping him away. I should be fine.

Tommy: You don't know that. He could be tricking us.

Lori: Well we can't just stand around and do nothing.

_Lori pushes her way past him and heads for the door._

Tommy: Lori!

_Scene: Cabin, Exterior_

_The door opens and Lori steps outside. Tommy follows behind her, grabbing her by the elbow._

Tommy: Lori, you shouldn't be out here. Tate could—

Tate: Kill her?

_They turn to look at Tate, he lifts up his hand, slamming into the invisible dome and smashing it, causing the earth to shake. They hold onto each other to keep from falling over. Tate takes a step forward, immediately being met with another invisible dome._

Tate: Relax. I can't reach you. But even if I could, I wouldn't kill you.

Lori: Right, because you care so much about me.

Tate: No, because you're not worth the effort I'd waste doing it. But still, friendly banter aside, we have to talk.

Tommy: There's nothing to talk about.

Tate: Excuse me, Tommy, but I seem to recall asking Lori to come out.

Tommy: Why is that? Because you think you can manipulate her because of her feelings for you? She's not stupid.

_Tate smirks._

Tate: Because I like her better than you.

_Tommy growls and Lori rolls her eyes, walking away from Tommy and toward Tate, stopping about four feet away. Tommy stays where he is. Tate feels the air in front of him, touching the dome again. He eyes it with amusement._

Tate: Who put this up? Was it Merton? I can't imagine it was Tommy; the man can barely read a picture book, much less recite Latin.

Lori: What do you want, Tate?

Tate: See, I like the novelty of it. It screams amateur, and I'll be able to break through it fairly easily, but I'm proud but he managed to pull it off without being a warlock and all. It's endearing, is what it is.

Lori: Look, you said you wanted to talk, so let's talk.

_Tate looks away from the dome and at Lori, now all business._

Tate: Holden.

Lori: That's a name, not a sentence.

Tate: You have Holden, and I want him. Give him to me.

Lori: (sigh) As much as I'd like to, no.

Tate: (pause, smiles) Please give him to me?

_Lori puts on a mocking smile and leans forward just a bit._

Lori: No…thank you.

Tate: Okay, I figured as much. So here's the deal I'm going to make with you lot. I'm going to break this protection spell. That's not part of the deal; that's just fact. Once I do, if you don't give Holden to me, I'm going to kill him and I'm going to kill someone else.

Lori: Who?

Tate: I don't know yet. But I'm only picking one. So you can either let Holden die…or you can let him bring a friend with him.

Lori: Tate, what happened to you?

_Tate sighs in frustration, throwing his head back._

Tate: Lori, do you _really_ want me to go through that whole story with you again? How many times do you have to visualize Tommy killing me, exactly?

Lori: No, I mean this whole thing with Malefica. Why would you work for her?

Tate: It's not about her. It's not even about Holden, either…

Lori: What, did she offer to let you rule the world or something? I mean, what could she possibly offer you that…

_She trails off as realization hits her._

Lori: Dolus. I can't believe you'd actually make a deal with him.

Tate: I'm already dead, Lori. I've got nothing to lose.

Lori: But what could you possibly want that—?

_Lori trails off in thought again._

Lori: He didn't…I mean, he didn't offer your parents, did he?

Tate: You've got until midnight tonight.

_Tate turns around to walk away. Lori runs toward him, but stops at the barrier._

Lori: Tate, you said so yourself, someone can't be brought back to life like that; they always come back wrong!

Tate: I'm living proof of that, if you'll pardon the pun.

Lori: Yeah, and do you really want your parents to suffer like that? Tate, they're gone, and you can't make that right, not now!

Tate: (still walking away) Midnight tonight, Lori!

_Tate disappears into the woods, leaving a worried Lori behind._

_Scene: Cabin, Interior_

_Becky, Cassandra, and Merton are still by the window._

Cassandra: What are we going to do? That spell can't last forever. I mean, what if he gets in here and decides he doesn't just want to kill Holden?

Merton: I won't let anything happen to you.

_Cassandra sighs in frustration._

Merton: What? What'd I say?

Cassandra: I can't do anything about it if he comes in here!

Merton: Look…Cassandra, I know that you've been scared ever since you became human again, but you were all right when you were human 500 years ago, so—

Cassandra: Don't you get it, Merton? It's not just about me anymore!

Becky: I, uh…I have that thing I need to do.

_Becky quickly enters Holden's room, leaving the two of them alone. They continue as if nothing happened._

Merton: (confused) Then what is it?

Cassandra: I can't protect you!

_Merton pauses. Cassandra turns to face away from him._

Merton: I thought…I thought you were scared of getting hurt.

Cassandra: I am, it's just…when I was a vampire, I wasn't worried about all of this stuff because I could take care of myself, and I could afford to worry about you…and now I'm completely out of my league and I'm just stuck waiting to be rescued! And if something happens to you...I'm just going to stand there and watch.

Merton: And I haven't been in the same danger when you weren't around?

_Cassandra approaches him, taking his hands._

Cassandra: Let's go away. Me and you.

Merton: What?

Cassandra: I'm serious. We can leave all of this behind…and live a normal life together.

_Merton seems unsure of how to respond._

Merton: Cassandra, I—

_The sound of the front door slamming is heard and Tommy and Lori enter the hall._

Tommy: We've got a problem.

_Scene: Holden's Room_

_Becky enters the room, and stops when she sees Holden. He is still tied to bed, now awake. He looks incredibly pale and sweat glistens on his face, and he is staring out the window. Becky cautiously approaches him._

Becky: Hey, are you alive?

_Holden turns his head to look at her and smiles. He speaks softly._

Holden: Yeah, of course.

Becky: You look really gross.

_Holden nods toward the chair next to the bed._

Holden: Hey, sit down…

_Becky is unsure._

Holden: I'm not gonna bite. Sit down.

_Becky slowly walks around the bed and takes a seat. Holden looks at her a moment with glazed eyes, his smile widening._

Holden: You know, I never got the chance to tell you…you know I love you, right?

Becky: Um, ew. You're like ten years older than me. Oh, and you used to kill people.

Holden: No, I mean…I'd do anything for you, you know that, right? I mean, I'd die for you. You're the most important thing in my life.

Becky: What?

Holden: You always stood by me, even when Mom and Dad didn't…I mean, right until I…

_Holden's face turns to sadness._

Holden: James, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry…I didn't mean to kill you, I just…

Becky: (standing up) Maybe I should go—

Holden: No! Please, just…Please forgive me, James. Please say you forgive me.

Becky: I'm not—

Holden: I need to hear you say it, because if you don't say it…how can I be forgiven?

_Becky pauses a moment in consideration, sitting down again._

Becky: I—I forgive you.

_Holden smiles again._

Holden: Thank you. Thank you.

_Holden's face contorts in pain and he turns away again. The door opens and Becky jumps in surprise. Tommy enters the room._

Tommy: How's he doing?

_Becky stands up and approaches Tommy._

Becky: Not that great. He's seeing things.

Holden: The thing about teenage girls is, they always exaggerate everything. Hero types do it too, so that's just a double whammy for you, Becky.

Becky: (rolls eyes) I guess he knows who he's talking to now.

Tommy: Becky, I need to talk to Holden alone.

Becky: Well, _I_ feel useful…

_Becky leaves. Tommy walks around the bed, where Holden still looking out the window. He folds his arms and leans against the wall, ignoring the chair._

Tommy: So you're seeing things, huh?

Holden: (shakes his head) I don't know; I don't remember what happened when Becky was in here…But I don't really believe that you came in here because you're concerned about me, so let's just get right to the point. I don't have a lot of time to beat around bush, you know.

Tommy: You're right. We don't have a lot of time. (pause) We have a problem.

Holden: Really now? You don't say.

Tommy: Tate wants us to give you to him, and if we don't, by midnight he's going to break through the protection spell, kill you, and kill somebody else.

Holden: So what seems to be the problem?

Tommy: I didn't realize the poison had gotten to your brain yet.

Holden: I'm being serious. He's telling you to hand me over or he'll kill someone else; there's a simple solution here.

Tommy: So what, you _want _me to hand you over?

Holden: Sure.

Tommy: We're not just going to give you over to get killed.

Holden: Why not? The real problem here is, you're making this personal. Three months ago, you couldn't care less if I lived or died, but now all of a sudden you want to save my life? Because I have superpowers? This is all about some lame attempt to turn me into you, and if I were the same person I was when we first met, you wouldn't think twice before handing me over. It's what you heroes do.

Tommy: No, Holden, that's what you would do.

Holden: Exactly. I'm not much different than I was before, so why bother saving me?

Tommy: Why exactly do you want to die all of a sudden?

Holden: Tommy, let's be honest with each other here. Do you really think that I'll make it until midnight?

Tommy: We just have to think about how to get you out without Tate knowing…

_Holden rolls his eyes, giving up._

Holden: I have to give him credit, though. He's good… I like him; he reminds me of a younger me. Less of a body count, but he's getting there…

_Tommy sighs and sits down, moving the chair closer to Holden._

Tommy: Okay, you want me to be honest?

Holden: (smiles) I'd expect nothing less from you.

Tommy: I don't like you. You've killed people, you lie, and you don't care about anyone other than yourself.

_Holden doesn't say anything, listening. Tommy continues._

Tommy: But I can't let you die.

Holden: And why is that?

Tommy: Because…because you were right.

Holden: Not that I'm not always right, but about what?

Tommy: You remind me of me. (pause) And yeah, maybe this isn't all about you…but I don't think we're a lost cause yet.

_Holden's face contorts in pain again and he takes a moment to catch his breath._

Holden: You killed someone, didn't you?

Tommy: (pause) Yeah. Before time was reversed.

Holden: Say what again?

Tommy: Never mind. It was a while ago, and I didn't know about it until now.

Holden: Doesn't make it any better, does it?

Tommy: No.

_Holden nods, fatigue catching up to him._

Holden: So, now that you've come to this stunning revelation, I'm guessing, as usual, that you don't have a plan…

Tommy: Merton's working on it. For now, we're just going to have to wait it out.

Holden: (tired) And…and if Tate tries…you know what I mean…

Tommy: We fight him. Because, you know, that went so well last time…

_He looks at Holden, who has passed out. Tommy leans back in his seat and waits._

_Scene: The Woods_

_Tate leans against a tree in the shadows, watching the cabin quietly._

Voice: Nice view, isn't it?

_Tate turns to see Dolus standing nearby, grinning with his hands behind his back._

Tate: Not particularly. Are you just here to make clever remarks, or do you have some underlying demon thing you're trying to do?

Dolus: You figured out I was a demon. I knew you would.

Tate: You weren't obvious about it or anything.

Dolus: That's true, but I am doing you a favor so, you see, I can't be that bad.

_Dolus furrows his brows, cocking his head and eyeing Tate with focus._

Tate: Something you see that's interesting?

Dolus: (smirks) It's nothing. I was just dropping in to see how the plan is going.

Tate: I'm working on it.

Dolus: I know I didn't place a deadline on this, but…

Tate: But you wouldn't want to keep Malefica waiting.

Dolus: (pause, smiling) How did you know I worked for her?

Tate: Tommy was chatty. But don't worry…I haven't given up on the plan. I just think, if we're going to be working together, that we should be honest with each other. Don't you? (pause) But then again, you usually read people's minds to find out what you want, don't you?

_Dolus is cautious, but keeps his cool._

Dolus: You're right. We'll be honest. So, since I can't seem to read you at the moment…you'll have to speak up.

Tate: Why do you want me to kill Holden?

Dolus: He's the Chosen. He's not well-liked by demons.

Tate: You said he was the key to everything. The key to what, exactly?

Dolus: (pause) He is…important, or so Malefica's been told. We can't have him in the way, regardless.

Tate: And let me guess…Malefica wants to take over the world.

Dolus: Something like that. I can assure you, you won't be in any danger however. A friend of mine is a friend of Malefica's.

_Tate thinks a moment before speaking, looking worried._

Tate: Right. And if I do this…you'll bring my parents back. You can really do it?

Dolus: Of course.

Tate: And they won't be harmed? They'll be protected too?

Dolus: I would never back out on my deal.

_Tate nods, seemingly satisfied._

Tate: I'll have Holden by tonight. Make sure Malefica is there…I want her to see it. I don't want this screwed up.

Dolus: I can do that.

_Dolus gives a smirk and disappears._

_Scene: Holden's Room_

_Tommy sits and watches the clock, looking impatient. He sighs and looks around the room._

Holden: You know I was going to be a father once.

_Tommy jumps, looking toward Holden. Holden is half-conscious as he speaks._

Tommy: (surprised) You're awake. (pause) What about being a father?

Holden: The first year of our marriage…Jenna got pregnant…she lost the baby…

Tommy: I had no idea.

Holden: We don't know what it was, really…complications, I guess…I just always wondered…what kind of father I'd be…if circumstances were different, I mean…

_Tommy furrows his brows, taking in this new information. Holden smiles and coughs._

Holden: Guess we'll never know, huh…?

_The door opens and Lori peeks her head in._

Lori: Tommy.

Tommy: Huh?

Lori: Merton thinks he's got something.

Tommy: Great. (stands up, to Holden) Don't go anywhere.

_Holden grins again as Tommy exits the room with Lori. The camera pans toward the window, where a thumping sound is heard._

_Scene: Hallway_

_Tommy exits the room with Lori. Merton, Becky. And Cassandra are in the hallway. Cassandra's arms are folded and she looks irritated._

Becky: Is he okay?

Tommy: He's not doing good. What've you got?

Merton: Well, admittedly not much.

Cassandra: What he means is, nothing good.

Lori: Cassandra—

Merton: Lori, I'll handle this. Cassandra, we don't have a lot of options.

Cassandra: Of course we do! There's always a choice!

Tommy: Guys, what's the deal? What are you talking about?

Lori: Merton wants to strengthen the protection spell. It'll buy us a little time.

Cassandra: Time for what? We haven't figured anything out since we've been here!

Merton: If we have a little bit of time, we can figure out how to disable Tate. Maybe. Possibly. Trust me, I can do this.

Becky: Yeah, but you could also kill yourself.

Merton: Well, that's iffy at best.

Tommy: What do you mean, kill yourself?

Cassandra: Doing the spell the first time took a lot of energy. Trying it again could kill Merton; he's not trained or built for doing that kind of magic.

Tommy: Could one of us do it?

Merton: I was the one who set up the original spell. In order to strengthen the protection we already have, it has to be me.

Cassandra: No, it doesn't!

_Cut to inside Holden's room. The window opens and the Amazimu crawls inside, thumping to the floor. Holden's eyes widen._

Holden: Tom…Tommy?

_He has some trouble finding volume to his voice. The creature jumps onto the bed, crawling toward him. It slowly crawls toward him, stopping on top of his chest. It's head slowly begins to spin around, and Holden's face turns to confusion and disgust as the Amazimu's head completely turns around, revealing a mouth on the back of its head._

Holden: Tommy?

_Cut to the hallway._

Cassandra: (points at Tommy) You're the Chosen! Why don't you do something? Why does it have to be Merton?

Tommy: Listen, I'm in just as much trouble as all of you are, okay? Don't get mad at me.

Becky: How is this helping anything?

Tommy: It's not, so let's think. What—

Holden: (muffled) Tommy!

_Everyone turns toward the door. Tommy quickly opens the door and sees the Amazimu on top of Holden. A gooey substance starts to drip out of its mouth and toward Holden's face._

Tommy: Hey!

_The Amazimu turns toward Tommy and hisses, spitting the goo at him. Tommy dodges out of the way and it hits the wall. The wall starts to sizzle and burn away. Tommy looks at the wall just as Merton, Lori, Becky, and Cassandra appear in the doorway behind him._

Tommy: Aw, that is gross.

_The creature turns back toward Holden and Tommy flashes forward, wolfing out and pulling the Amazimu off. He throws it toward the window and it smashes the glass, landing on the floor. He immediately begins to untie Holden._

Tommy: C'mon, we're getting you out of here.

Holden: Where are we going…?

Tommy: We're going to a day spa, it'll be fun.

_Merton and Lori head into the room to help him untie Holden. Lori spots the Amazimu getting up and rushes toward it, kicking it back._

Lori: I'll take care of the Amazimu; you guys get out of here.

Tommy: Can you handle this?

_Lori dodges a glob of acid spit._

Lori: I've got it.

_Tommy and Merton lift up Holden, each of them supporting one side. Holden is barely able to stay awake, much less stand. They start for the door._

Cassandra: You can't leave the area; Tate's still out there!

Tommy: Tate at least gave us until midnight; we don't have a choice.

_They start forward again and Cassandra stops Merton, looking at him pleadingly._

Cassandra: Merton…please.

_Merton looks torn. He hesitates before speaking._

Merton: I'm sorry, Cassandra. Some things are more important than me.

_Tommy gives Merton and look, but they both walk past. The Amazimu starts toward them again and Lori steps in between them, causing it to jump on top of her. Cassandra rushes into the room and pulls it off of her. Becky watches them with worry, then follows Tommy, Merton, and Holden._

_Scene: Cabin, Exterior_

_The door opens and Tommy and Merton drag out Holden. Becky follows them._

Becky: What are you going to do?

Tommy: Becky, call an ambulance. This has gone on long enough.

_Becky nods and rushes back inside._

Merton: And where are we going?

Tommy: Merton, I need you to take Holden somewhere out of the way. Stay there until the ambulance shows up.

Merton: Yeah, sure. Wait—What are you going to do?

Tommy: I'm going to hold off Tate.

_Tommy drops his support and takes off into the woods. Merton struggles with Holden, now supporting him by himself, and falls over. He sighs._

Merton: Sure, no problem.

_He gets up and starts to drag Holden away. Cut to Holden's POV. Jenna stands before him. Her throat is slit and blood drips from between her legs._

Jenna: I'm waiting for you, Holden. Not much longer, now…and then I'll see you in Hell.

_Scene: Woods_

_Tommy sniffs the air, looking around him. He stops and his eyes narrow._

Tommy: You can come out, Tate. I can smell you.

_The sound of footsteps is heard and Tate steps out, a big smile on his face, seeming interested._

Tate: Really now? Do I smell nice and corpse-y for you?

Tommy: You've smelled better. (paused) Scratch that; no you haven't.

_Tate puts a hand to his chest as if wounded._

Tate: You've found my one weakness; I'm sensitive about my hygiene. You know how much I value what you think of me.

_Tate suddenly laughs as if sharing a joke with Tommy._

Tommy: What are you smiling about? You haven't gotten anything.

Tate: I don't know; I suppose I know something you don't. Also, my brain is fried.

Tommy: Well I've got news for you, chuckles: you've lost. Holden's long gone by now. You're not gonna find him in the cabin.

_Tate stops chuckling, but still seems in a good humor._

Tate: Is that so?

Tommy: Yep, guess you'll have to stab our backs some other time.

Tate: I suppose I won't be able to find him in the woods just outside the cabin, then?

_Tommy gets more serious, and Tate seems angry now, stepping toward Tommy._

Tate: You think I can't tell when someone is lying to me? I'm not stupid, Tommy! The moment he leaves that barrier, I'll know it, and I'll be there! You're trying to deceive me; I can smell it on you. Lies, lies, always lies! Like when you said you'd save me.

Tommy: Are you still talking about that, or are you going to move on?

_Tate looks down sadly, taking a moment before speaking._

Tate: You're right, Tommy. I'm sorry.

_Tommy furrows his brows suspiciously._

Tate: The fact is, I can't move on. I'm dead. But you know, I did kill those people…and I deserve to pay for what I did. This is the price I pay, you see. (pause) And I want to thank you for helping me see that.

_Tate lifts up a hand and snaps his fingers._

Tate: Consider this a thank-you gift.

_Tate disappears. Tommy furrows his brows and looks around. When he looks behind him, he yells out and backs away with wide eyes. Grace stands before him. Cut to another part of the woods. Merton stands, eyeing around him nervously. Holden is propped up against a tree, covered in sweat and half-awake. Merton is on the phone._

Merton: Yes, smack dab in the middle of Emmerson Woods; you can't miss it. Hurry.

_He hangs up and cranes his neck to look through the trees._

Merton: The ambulance is on the way. Now all we have to do is not get killed before it gets here.

_Holden smiles._

Holden: This is funny…

Merton: Not really.

Holden: It is a little bit.

_Merton turns around to face Holden._

Merton: What is?

Holden: What I was thinking about…I was just thinking…when I first met Tommy, I told him that…that we were fated to meet…because I had to teach him something…and I think I did…

_Merton listens, sitting down cross-legged across from him. Holden turns his head with some effort toward Merton._

Holden: See, I have this theory about fate…that everything happens for a reason…

Merton: I'm failing to see the funny here.

Holden: Well, I was thinking about fate again…and the purpose of all of this…and I think I figured it out…

Merton: And what conclusion did you come to?

Holden: That I was meant to die here…now…

Merton: (confused) Why?

_Holden's face turns to sadness and he looks at Merton with all sincerity, his face full of genuine fear. No hint of a smile is present._

Holden: Because I deserve it.

_Merton pauses for a moment, unsure of how to respond. He takes a breath to speak, but is suddenly pulled backward by an invisible force, dragging on the ground and hitting a tree and being lifted to his feet against it. The force drops him and he is left on his feet. Tate steps out._

Merton: Tate! How did you find us?

Tate: Merton, if you're hiding someone, _try_ to move at least six feet away from the cabin.

_Tate pushes some nearby bushes to the side, revealing the cabin nearby._

Merton: Well, he was heavy, and technically we did get away from the Amazimu…Wait a second, how did you get past the protection spell?

Tate: Merton, you set it up. I could've broken that spell back when I was starting magic.

Merton: Then why did you wait so long?

Tate: Because I like to see you all squirm.

Merton: Your mind games won't work with me. I know for a fact that Tommy is out here and that he's gonna kick your ass when he finds you.

_Tate steps toward him slowly, seemingly bored. He eyes the scenery, occasionally touching the branches._

Tate: You haven't changed much. Still hiding behind Tommy's back like the coward you are. I don't want to think about what'll happen when you don't have anyone to hide behind.

_He stops, noticing Merton backing up. Tate starts to laugh. He claps his hands together._

Tate: Oh, Merton, do you have any idea how great it feels to have you all afraid of me? We used to be friends, you know. I suppose this isn't where we saw our friendship going in the future, was it?

_Tate starts forward again, looking thoughtful._

Tate: Do you remember when we were eight…and by some strange chance you were there when I was being hunted down by the vampires who killed my parents. (pause) And I didn't want to tell anyone that it was you because I didn't want to admit that you helped me. For years, I kept this up. Truth is, I owed my life to you and I appreciated that more than I could admit…and now look at us. I'm dead and you're just not worth it anymore, are you? You're not very important at all, really…and of all the people in the world, he is.

_Tate motions toward Holden. He looks at him and ignores Merton, almost speaking to himself._

Tate: The guy who thinks of people as bite-sized snacks…and he's picked as the Chosen. What a kick in the face that is.

_Tate lifts up his hand and Merton is lifted into the air._

Tate: And he doesn't even want to help. How keen.

_The roots of the trees suddenly lift up and grow, wrapping around a struggling Merton and holding him in place._

Merton: Tate, don't do this! You can't kill him!

_Tate doesn't reply, holding out his hand and causing the roots to wrap around Merton's mouth. He approaches Holden and stoops down beside him._

Tate: You'd better be worth it.

_He takes a hold of Holden's feet and stands up, dragging him away._

_Scene: Kitchen_

_Lori falls into the kitchen, the Amazimu on top of her. Cassandra enters the kitchen after Lori, grabbing the creature and tumbling on the ground with it. Becky is nearby, unsure of what to do. She kicks at the Amazimu, but it grabs at her foot and trips her up. Lori gets up, now free of the creature and getting tired. She catches her breath and wipes off a freshly-bloodied lip._

Lori: Okay, new plan.

_Lori gets up and rushes to the cabinets, opening drawers frantically. She finally finds the utensils and picks up a barbecue fork, rushing toward Cassandra and the Amazimu and stabbing the Amazimu in the head. The creature gives a loud shriek and falls down, motionless. Cassandra pushes it off of her and stands up, brushing herself off in disgust._

Becky: Ew. Is it dead?

Lori: Yep.

_Lori smiles and pats Cassandra on the back._

Lori: Good job.

_Cassandra has her arms folded and she looks apprehensive. Footsteps are heard and Josephine steps into the room. She stops and takes in the scene._

Josephine: What in the world have you kids been up to?

Lori: Uh…

_Becky sighs and puts her head in her hands._

_Scene: Woods_

_Tommy faces Grace._

Tommy: You're not real.

Grace: Of course I'm not real. The real Grace is dead. You stabbed her to death. Sound familiar?

Tommy: She had it coming. I was only—

Grace: Defending yourself? Right. Maybe with the first stab. I don't think the other twenty times can really be justified that way.

Tommy: I was hurt. Max killed Stacey.

Grace: Like you killed me.

_Tommy looks down for a moment. Grace smiles triumphantly._

Tommy: No.

Grace: (smiles fades) What?

_Tommy looks up and folds his arms._

Tommy: I'm not anything like Max, or Tate, or any other killer for that matter. What I did was a terrible thing…and I've come to terms with that. I'm not gonna keep beating myself up over it. I'm not gonna feel sorry for myself, and no figment of my or Tate's imagination is going to change that. So get the hell out of here.

_Grace yells out and reaches for him, disappearing as she does so. Tommy looks surprised._

Tommy: That worked?

_Cut to a clearing in the woods. Tate waits. Holden is on the ground a few feet away, unmoving. Dolus appears before Tate._

Dolus: You found him, I see.

Tate: He wasn't going anywhere fast, obviously. Now where's Malefica? He doesn't die until I see her.

Voice: You are impatient.

_They turn to see Malefica approaching from the shadows. Her wings are spread out, making her appear larger. Holden struggles and lifts up his head, looking tired and worried. He sighs and lets his head fall, a shaking hand reaching toward his chest._

Malefica: He is poisoned.

Tate: Not my work. Turns out more than one person wants him dead.

Malefica: It could not have been hard to capture him…I'm not sure he's even worth killing. He'll be dead within the hour.

_Tate's eyes narrow._

Tate: I kill him and I get my parents back; that was the deal.

Malefica: It was. First…I want to see the face of my enemy.

_Tate steps back as Malefica approaches Holden, looking down at him with disgust._

Malefica: Unclean half-breed. So this is the key to my downfall, is it? (smiles) And this is how he dies. On the ground in the woods, not even fighting back. I expected much more.

_Malefica laughs, her cold expression broken. She turns toward Tate._

Malefica: You did well.

Tate: And I'll get what I want?

Malefica: Your efforts will be rewarded.

Tate: But you're going to take over the world with him gone. How do I know my parents will be safe?

Dolus: As I told you before, Malefica—

Tate: I don't want your word! I want hers.

_Tate stares down Malefica._

Malefica: You have my word. You and your family will be spared.

Tate: (pause) And everyone else?

Malefica: They will not.

Tate: (nods) That's all I needed to know.

_Malefica turns around to face Dolus._

Malefica: I have seen enough. See to it that this human is rewarded and the half-breed's body is burned.

_Suddenly, Malefica tenses up, a dagger now in her back with the hilt in Tate's hands. Tate looks at her in anger._

Tate: Change of plans, you evil demon bitch.

_Malefica seems unable to believe what has happened. She looks at Tate with confusion and disgust. Tate gives a smirk._

Tate: I guess I wasn't the one being played here.

Dolus: You traitor! We had a deal!

Tate: Deal's off.

Dolus: You want to see your parents again, don't you?

Tate: Oh, shut up, will you?

_Malefica holds her back, clearly seriously injured._

Tate: Now we know you aren't so invincible. I wonder if this might affect your chances of taking over the world.

_Malefica hisses and slashes at his throat, tearing at it and sending Tate to the ground. Tate stays on the ground, unmoving and unblinking. Malefica turns on Dolus._

Malefica: You fool! You told me he would kill the half-breed!

Dolus: Be calm. The false Chosen doesn't have long…and then you will be free to do as you please.

_Malefica looks down at Holden, who tries to turn on his side to get away. She steps on his hand and a painful crunching sound follows, followed by a loud scream from Holden. Holden holds his hand to him, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. Malefica stares for a moment._

Malefica: You are right. The work is done for us. I would not ease his suffering by killing him now…I only wish the same could be said for the human.

_She looks down at Tate's mangled body._

Dolus: We have work to do.

Malefica: Yes we do.

_Malefica turns and stalks away, and Dolus gives Tate one last look before disappearing. Cut to Holden. His eyes are closed when he hears a sweet voice._

Voice: Holden…

_Holden opens his eyes in confusion. Jenna and James stand nearby, only this time they aren't bloody of broken. They look at they did before, with kind smiles and human faces, Jenna has her hand on James's shoulder._

Jenna: Aren't you coming home? We're waiting for you.

_Holden shakes his head again, putting his good hand to his head._

Holden: No, no, no, not this…please not this…I'm sorry …I'm so sorry…

James: Aren't you coming? We're having dinner at Mom's.

Jenna: We're going to be late. You know how much she wants to see the baby.

Holden: Please go away…

Jenna: Holden...get up. Please.

Holden: I can't...You're dead, and it's all my fault…

_He shakes his head._

Holden: I'm going to die…I'm going to die…

_Holden looks up at the bright moon in the sky, and James steps up, obscuring the moon._

James: If you don't come now, you can't come at all. There are no second chances, Holden.

_Suddenly, a shadowed figure appears in James' place. Holden squints and furrows his brows as the figure leans in closer, revealing it to be Tate. His throat is still slit but he acts like normal. He bends down beside Holden, looking annoyed._

Tate: Good job. Now try not dying tonight.

_Holden's eyes start to droop and he can no longer stay conscious. Everything fades to black._

_Scene: Hospital_

_Holden is in bed, hooked up to machines and unconscious. He opens his eyes and groans, looking around him. He rolls his eyes and looks toward the ceiling._

Holden: Beautiful.

Voice: You're welcome.

_Holden turns his head to see Tate sitting in the corner._

Holden: Oh. It's you.

Tate: I don't usually make visits like these, but I wanted to make sure I didn't waste my time saving you.

Holden: You weren't going to kill me.

Tate: No, but Tommy sure took his time doing anything, didn't he? But I suppose it was more humane to let you slowly die in that cabin.

Holden: Not to sound ungrateful or anything…but why did you do it?

Tate: Why do you think?

Holden: Listen, man…I'm too tired right now to beat around the bush. Why did you save me?

Tate: I'm not who Tommy says I am.

Holden: But you could've had your parents back.

Tate: Maybe…but this isn't about me. If I'd let you die, Malefica could take over the world. I wouldn't let that happen just for my family.

Holden: (pause) I would've.

_There is a moment of silence. Tate look to the ground, then to Tate._

Tate: Don't tell them it was me. I don't want anything to do with them anymore…and it just complicates things.

_Holden nods and Tate stands up._

Holden: Tate.

_Tate looks at him again._

Holden: Thank you.

_Tate nods and disappears into thin air. The door opens and Tommy steps inside, followed by Merton and Lori._

Merton: I can't believe it. I saw Tate take you away.

Lori: Holden, how did you manage to get to the hospital? The paramedics in the ambulance said there was no sign of you in the woods.

Holden: Tate was actually tricking Malefica and he saved my life. You can probably find him at his place or something.

_Lori's mouth drops open and, unable to find something to say, she leaves in a hurry. Tommy and Merton look just as surprised._

Merton: Is this the same Tate we're talking about? He—

Holden: Yeah yeah, it's this whole thing he told me not to tell you about that ties into his deeper psychology; I'll explain it later…

Tommy: Why would Tate want to save you?

Holden: That's a good question.

_Tommy looks at Holden, but sees no hint of humor in his face._

Tommy: Are you okay?

Holden: Just fine.

_Holden returns his eyes to the ceiling._

Holden: I had some time to think, Tommy…

Tommy: And?

_Holden looks at Tommy._

Holden: And I want to help.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait—my computer was down for a while, but hopefully the long chapter made up for it. Please check out the new livejournal community and don't forget to leave me a review! Thanks!


	38. The Other Side

The Other Side

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Again, don't forget to check out the Livejournal community for The Series! There I'll post about the new chapters and you can talk about Big Wolf on Campus! That's community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)bwoctheseries. Joining is free and they don't send you anything.

Prexistence- Thank you! I'm always glad to hear that someone else is reading. Please continue to leave your feedback, I'm interested to know what you think! I'm glad you think I've handled the original characters well; my goal is to make them a part of the story without having them take over, so I guess I'm doing good so far, ha ha. I'm sorry my updates take so long—hopefully the chapters are worth it.

Lorne the Host- Wow, I'm glad it was your favorite chapter! I'm glad you liked Holden's storyline as well; I was hoping it would go over well. It's good to know that my twists actually surprised people as well, ha. It makes me proud that the things I wanted to be important in the story actually stood out to people—like Merton's line, Cassandra's story, Tate's twist, and, of course, Holden's developments. Thanks!

Stormy- Thanks for the review! Once again, I'm glad K'Heshma is a character that you like. I'm trying not to leave her out of the stories, I just have a lot of characters right now. She will be having a little bit more to do in the future, though. In time, ha ha. I'm glad you liked the chapter and felt it was strong; thanks!

Animefan- I was a little mixed up with the protection spell, but protecting them from Tate tracking them is the same idea. I tried to explain Tate's line about bringing the dead back to life a little more clearly with Lori's dialogue in the woods. What he meant was that people usually are brought back wrong—usually, not always, clearly. Usually when characters are brought back correctly, it's through some intervention by higher powers or the like. Sorry; the mythology is a little confusing and I'm trying to set clear rules for myself so things aren't so easy for the characters. Tate isn't surprised by the mention of the Amazimu because he's focused on other things—I think it's safe to say that he assumed it had to do with the gang's evil-fighting lifestyle. I didn't want him to ask about it because it'd be a repetitious piece of dialogue and it'd only slow down the pace of the story. The reason for mentioning strengthening the protection spell was to cause tension in the group and mostly a chance to show Cassandra's worries some more. Also, I wanted it to seem like the gang was actually formulating a plan instead of doing nothing the whole visit. Holden's complete lack of keeping his promise was on purpose; I thought it was funny. ;) I'm glad you liked the story arc, and I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to post this chapter (and I'll apologize in advance for the silly plot this time around). I'm also glad that you liked Holden's characterization. I really appreciate you taking the time to write that whole message to me; it made my day. You made a good deduction—I'm in my second semester of my Freshman year in college. I've got classes, work, plays, theater company meetings, and a new boyfriend. I am getting online more often recently though, and I've started to get over my writer's block, so hopefully things will go a bit faster.

_Scene: Locker Room_

_{A fit young woman, short and with long brown hair, approaches her locker. She is dressed in a cheerleading outfit and her long hair is in a ponytail. She starts to put her things into her locker when a blonde woman with curly hair, also wearing a cheerleading uniform, steps up beside her and leans against the locker.}_

Blonde: Natalie.

_{The brunette, Natalie, jumps in surprise. She grabs her chest and sighs with relief.}_

Natalie: Oh, Kat, it's you. You scared me.

Kat: Oops.

_{Kat shrugs and laughs. Natalie smiles and goes back to her locker.}_

Kat: So…I hear you decided to compete after all.

Natalie: What? Oh, yeah. I figured, what do I have to lose, right?

Kat: Oh, I don't know…maybe your place on the team.

_{Natalie takes a moment to realize what was said and she puts her full attention on Kat.}_

Natalie: What?

Kat: I'm just saying…You know the competition is really important to me and, well…I am captain of the squad, and I might just make some bad decisions if I lose.

Natalie: Wait a minute, you can't—

_{Kat is no longer smiling, getting nastier.}_

Kat: Look, Natalie, if you make me lose this competition, I'll make your life a living hell. It's better if you just don't compete. If I see your face on that runway? I'll make sure someone breaks it in.

_{Kat gives a smirk and a wink.}_

Kat: Ta.

_{She leaves. Natalie looks after her angrily, but says nothing, slamming her locker shut.}_

_Scene: State U, Bleachers_

_{Kat is walking underneath the bleachers, a smug smile on her face. She walks silently for a moment, when the shadows on the wall start to move. Kat stops and looks at the wall, but everything is still. She continues along, when the shadows start to move again, this time a vague figure being made out. The figure glides silently behind her shadow, reaching out a hand with impossibly long fingers. The fingers reach for Kat's shadow slowly, taking their time. When the hand finally reaches her shadow, it reaches into her back. Kat suddenly stops and her eyes go wide. She grabs her heart and starts to choke and convulse. The shadow squeezes harder and Kat shakes violently, abruptly going still. She stands straight for one second and then falls face first to the ground, unmoving. The shadow remains on the wall, slowly disappearing. The camera slowly pans over to Kat's body. She has landed on a flyer which has fallen off of the wall. It can still be read: 6__th__ Annual Miss Pleasantville Pageant.}_

_Scene: The Factory_

_{Lori looks at the same poster on the wall, snickering.}_

Lori: The Miss Pleasantville Pageant? Please.

_{She rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her drink. Tommy steps up beside her, two drinks in hand.}_

Tommy: What, you got something against the pageant?

Lori: Tommy, those things are just excuses for women to degrade themselves by walking around with big hair in swimsuits. I can't imagine what kind of woman would put herself through that.

_{Stacey approaches them, sees the poster, and smiles.}_

Stacey: Hey, the Miss Pleasantville Pageant.

_{She looks at Tommy. Tommy gives a smile and Lori looks at Stacey in disbelief.}_

Lori: Don't tell me you used to compete.

_{Stacey shakes her head and Lori looks relieved.}_

Stacey: No, I couldn't compete because of school. But I competed in a couple of other pageants in Bakersville over the summer.

_{Lori chokes on her drink.}_

Tommy: That's awesome. What did you place?

Stacey: (smiles) I won, actually.

_{Tommy gives Lori a pointed look, a smile on his face.}_

Tommy: Oh really?

_{Lori rolls her eyes and continues to drink. Tommy hands Stacey the second drink he was holding.}_

Stacey: Thanks, Tommy.

_{Tommy notices the TV by the bar as a game is on and his mouth falls open.}_

Tommy: Don't go that way—Go long! Go long!

_{He approaches the bar, focused on the game, leaving Lori and Stacey alone. Stacey laughs.}_

Stacey: Boys and their games.

_{Lori smiles.}_

Lori: Not all boys. Tate used to hate—

_{Lori cuts off, her smile fading. Stacey gives her a sympathetic look.}_

Stacey: Hey, you okay?

Lori: Yeah, just…Nothing.

Stacey: Did you ever find him after what happened with Holden?

Lori: No, he wasn't at home. I haven't seen him since.

Stacey: You should just forget about him. You know, play the field a little…You'll be over him in no time.

Lori: Yeah, I wish. Besides Kevin the Wonder Vampire, I've had zero guys wanting to go out with me.

Stacey: I don't know, maybe it's because you're a little…aggressive.

Lori: What?

Stacey: You know, guys don't like tough girls.

Lori: I am _not _aggressive.

Stacey: I'm just saying—

Lori: (angry) I'm not aggressive!

Stacey: Well maybe it's because you're kind of a tomboy. I mean, you have a great personality, but they can't see it because—

Lori: Because of what? Because I'm not girly?

Stacey: Well if you wore a little more makeup…

Lori: There are plenty of guys who find me attractive. Just because I don't overdo it like you doesn't mean I don't make myself look nice.

_{Stacey is angry now.}_

Stacey: Hey! At least I care about my appearance.

Lori: Well Tommy didn't seem to mind how I looked.

Stacey: Notice who he's dating now?

Lori: Hey, I can do the girly thing, I just don't want to.

Stacey: You? Girly? I'd like to see that.

Lori: Oh yeah?

_{Lori eyes the poster, looking like she has an idea and pointing to it.}_

Lori: You and me. Miss Pleasantville Pageant.

_{Stacey starts to laugh.}_

Stacey: You've got to be kidding me.

Lori: I'm serious. We'll see who can do the sexy thing when I beat you in the competition.

_{Stacey folds her arms.}_

Stacey: There's no way you can win. I've got more experience than you do.

Lori: Maybe that's just a way of saying that you're old news.

Stacey: Okay, you want a competition? You've got one. I'll see you on the runway.

_{Stacey walks away. Lori watches her go, a smug smile on her face. Immediately after she leaves, her smile fades and she races over to Tommy, who watches the game at the bar.}_

Lori: Tommy, how do you join a pageant?

_{Tommy looks at her with confusion.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is seated on the couch, reading a large book. He looks up and sees K'Heshma there, jumping and throwing the book to the side. K'Heshma holds her arm.}_

Merton: Gah! How'd you get in here?

K'Heshma: Your window was open.

Merton: And you took that as an invitation?

_{K'Heshma looks down. Merton's face softens when he sees her holding her arm.}_

Merton: Tommy said you stayed behind to protect us from Tate. Thank you.

K'Heshma: The half-breed is important to Malefica's destruction. I was protecting him only.

Merton: I'm giving you praise here; take it while you can get it.

_{K'Heshma remains silent. Merton looks at her arm with concern.}_

Merton: Here, let me take a look at that.

_{He stands up and reaches toward her, but she hisses and pulls back.}_

K'Heshma: Leave it. I require no assistance.

_{Merton puts his hands up in defense.}_

Merton: Okay, fine. Why are you here?

K'Heshma: I wanted to…make sure everyone made it out alive. Did the half-breed survive?

Merton: He did; he's getting out of the hospital today.

K'Heshma: (pause) And you were not hurt?

_{Merton looks confused and raises an eyebrow.}_

Merton: I'm fine.

K'Heshma: Good. (pause) You will be of assistance to the half-breed.

_{Merton looks at K'Heshma's arm again and sighs.}_

Merton: Look, if you need some help, it's really no problem. It's the least we can do for helping us out. You didn't have to do that.

_{K'Heshma's face softens and she starts to speak, but there is a knocking at the door. Merton opens the door and Cassandra is standing there.}_

Merton: Cassandra. Hi.

Cassandra: Do you have some time?

Merton: Actually, I was just—

_{He turns around and gestures toward K'Heshma, but she is no longer there.}_

Merton: Never mind. Come on in.

_{He steps to the side and motions inside, allowing Cassandra through.}_

Cassandra: It's strange not being in immediate danger now.

Merton: Well, knowing us, we'll be up to our ears in zombies and witches in no time.

Cassandra: I was talking about your aunt Josephine, but…

Merton: I promise you, you'll never have to eat her cooking again.

_{Cassandra gives a small laugh, and Merton laughs in response. Shortly after, however, Cassandra is serious again.}_

Cassandra: I actually came here for a reason, though.

Merton: Yes?

Cassandra: I was just wondering…if you've given my offer any thought.

Merton: (pause) Gee, Aunt Josephine is crazy, am I right? I mean, did you see—

Cassandra: Merton.

_{Merton looks nervous.}_

Merton: You mean the offer to run away with you and live a long, normal life together?

_{Cassandra nods.}_

Merton: Well, it's…I mean, I figured…maybe…

_{Merton sighs and turns around quickly.}_

Merton: Okay, it's still no.

_{Cassandra goes toward him, putting her hands on his shoulders and turning him around.}_

Cassandra: Merton, just consider it. Please.

Merton: I have considered it, but the fact is, I'm needed here. I told you that.

Cassandra: No you aren't.

_{Merton gives Cassandra a look.}_

Cassandra: I'm not saying you aren't important, but Tommy and the others can do just fine without you.

Merton: I can't just abandon them like that.

Cassandra: Look, Tommy and Holden don't have a choice. They're the Chosen. But you do have a choice. You don't have to die.

Merton: I'm not going to die.

Cassandra: You don't know that. Maybe it won't happen now, but even if it happens years from now…I can't watch it happen. I just can't.

Merton: I've been fine so far, haven't I? You're worrying too much. There's just as much chance that you'll die before me.

Cassandra: Merton, that doesn't help.

_{Merton closes his eyes.}_

Merton: You're right; sorry.

Cassandra: You can still talk to Tommy and the others over the phone. If they need any paranormal knowledge, all they have to do is give you a call.

Merton: Cassandra…

Cassandra: Please, Merton. (pause) For me.

_{Merton pauses sadly.}_

Merton: I'm sorry.

Cassandra: (pause) Just…just think about it some more, okay?

_{Cassandra gives him a small smile and turns, exiting the house. Merton is left alone. He sighs.}_

_Scene: State U, Tommy's Dorm_

_{Tommy is sound asleep, hugging his pillow. Suddenly, a loud banging sound is heard and he yells out, sitting up in surprise. Holden is in the dorm, banging a spoon against a pan, a wide smile on his face.}_

Holden: Rise and shine, Tommy!

Tommy: Huh? What?

Holden: Time to get up!

Tommy: What the hell? (looks for a clock) What time is it?

Holden: Three in the morning.

_{Tommy continues to look around in confusion. Outside the window, it is still dark.}_

Holden: Time to wake up, sunshine. We've got a big day ahead of us.

Tommy: Seriously, what the hell?

Holden: We're werewolves, Tommy! We're nocturnal! You should still be up.

_{Tommy growls and his eyes glow.}_

Tommy: Holden…

Holden: Come on; we're going out.

Tommy: What for?

Holden: It's a surprise.

_{Tommy sighs and rubs his face, calming down.}_

Tommy: What are you even doing here? Didn't you just get out of the hospital?

Holden: Exactly; I'm not in a hospital bed anymore. Trust me; it'll be worth your while.

Tommy: Why do you say that?

Holden: Because I know. Now c'mon.

_{Holden bangs the pan and spoon together again and Tommy groans and flips his legs over the side of the bed.}_

Tommy: You are so lucky I don't have a new roommate yet…

Holden: Lucky for me, I'm a teacher and I can do anything I want. Now get up.

Tommy: Where are we going?

Holden: (smirks) Field trip.

_Scene: Crypt_

_{Tommy and Holden sit inside the crypt. Holden looks around the area with interest. Tommy stands in place, looking dead tired and annoyed.}_

Tommy: Okay, so we're in a crypt at four in the morning. Want to explain to me just why the hell you dragged me here?

_{Holden takes in the surroundings and sighs, looking toward Tommy.}_

Holden: Because I'm curious.

Tommy: About a crypt?

Holden: If we got attacked right now, would you be ready?

Tommy: Wait, what?

Holden: If we're going to be saving the world and all that, I want to make sure that I'm on the right side. Nice as I'm being giving you my help, I don't think my handsome face would look very good in a coffin.

Tommy: I don't get it.

Holden: We're in training, Tommy. Let me put it simple: This is a vampire nest.

Tommy: What?

_{Tommy barely has time to say that before the coffins open and several vampires emerge, ready to strike.}_

_Scene: Unknown_

_{The camera focuses on Lori, a look of horror on her face. The camera pans out, revealing her in a giant dressing room, full of women with big hair and in poofy dresses. She seems confused and lost. The women push to get by her, everyone in a hurry. She tries to stop someone.}_

Lori: Excuse me, could you—Hey, can you tell me—Please—

_{She finally rolls her eyes and lets her arm fall flat to her sides, standing in place. Natalie approaches her, now in a sparkly purple dress.}_

Natalie: Hey, you look a bit lost.

Lori: I am.

Natalie: (smiles) First time in a pageant, huh?

Lori: Is it that obvious?

Natalie: Well you need to get on your dress.

Lori: I don't even know where my dress is. I gave it to someone, and they said it would be here, but I can't seem to find anything…

Natalie: Well what's your number?

Lori: 12.

Natalie: That's easy. Just find the mirror with your number and your things should be there.

_{Lori sighs in relief.}_

Lori: Thank you so much.

Natalie: Don't worry about it. It's hard when you're starting out. We've all been there. Anyway, I have to get ready. See you on stage.

_{Natalie holds out her hand and Lori shakes it. Natalie exits and Lori starts looking for her number. She suddenly stops when she sees her number. The mirror next to hers is occupied by Stacey, wearing a deep blue dress with sequins. Stacey isn't talking to anyone. She glances at Lori, but goes back to her mirror immediately. Lori glares at her. She stops at the mirror and sits down, taking in a deep breath and opening up a makeup case. She takes out a tube of lipstick. She glances at Stacey, who immediately starts smearing on lipstick. Lori hastily opens the lipstick and starts to put it on. Stacey reaches for the blush and starts brushing it on quickly. Lori does the same, and the two girls continue to puts on loads of makeup, giving each other dirty looks and not paying much attention.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is watching the TV, looking interested.}_

Merton: Monica, you can't break up with Chandler! You've gotta give him a chance! It was meant to be!

_{The door opens and Merton quickly changes the channel to some action movie with explosions. He leans back on the couch and glances back at the door. Tommy steps inside looking beat up, his clothes ripped. He looks annoyed. Merton furrows his brows and stands up, turning to face him.}_

Merton: Tommy, what happened to you?

Tommy: I'm going to kill him.

Merton: Who?

_{Holden steps in behind Tommy and smiles.}_

Holden: Hey, Merton.

_{Merton gains a look of understanding when he sees Holden. He looks at Tommy.}_

Merton: What'd he do?

Tommy: Guess what I was doing at four this morning? Not sleeping.

Holden: I'm just keeping you on your toes, Tommy.

Tommy: You call throwing me into a nest of bloodthirsty vampires keeping me on my toes?

Holden: Tommy, do you really think Malefica is going to give you a notice before she strikes? I'm just making sure that you're prepared.

Tommy: Prepared, right.

Holden: Plus it was kind of funny.

_{Tommy growls, but Holden approaches the couch and sits down, picking up the remote.}_

Holden: Now let's see what you were really watching, Merton.

_{He presses the "jump" button and the channel returns to "Friends." Merton tries to grab the remote. Holden smiles.}_

Holden: Nice choice. I was rooting for Ross and Rachel myself, but then again, I'm an idealist.

_{Holden tosses the remote back to Merton, who catches it awkwardly.}_

Merton: Okay, back to business. What are you two doing here?

Tommy: _I'm_ trying to get away from him. He just followed me here.

Holden: My apologies, Tommy, but I thought we were under the agreement that I was helping you now.

Tommy: This isn't helping! When I want you to do something, I'll let you know.

_{Holden stands up again, looking through Merton's shelves.}_

Holden: Don't be mistaken, Tommy. This arrangement doesn't mean that I'm one of your fledglings, waiting for the captain's orders. I'm merely a good Samaritan, offering my services to you for the time being. It's not that I don't like you, Tommy; I just don't have the patience for taking orders. Believe me, if it were up to me, I wouldn't be fighting vampires at four in the morning, either. What did they ever do to me anyway?

Tommy: You say that like you actually fought any of them today.

Holden: I was supervising. What is this?

_{He picks up the Haruspex Orb from the shelf. Merton quickly rushes over and takes it, gently placing it back on the shelf.}_

Merton: The Haruspex Orb.

Holden: Oh! Right! So that's what it looks like. This is what you got the vision of fire from?

Merton: Yeah.

Holden: I didn't see anything.

Tommy: It doesn't always show people visions. We don't know how it works, exactly. The one person we know who tried to figure out how it worked was Lisa.

_{Holden picks up the orb again, inspecting it with thought.}_

Holden: And this vision…you two think it has something to do with Malefica?

_{Tommy leans against the desk and folds his arms, knitting his brow.}_

Tommy: Uh-huh.

Holden: (pause) No, I think it's something else.

Merton: Excuse me?

Holden: You two are wrong, as usual. It's okay; I wouldn't expect newbies to be as well-versed in these sorts of things. Lucky for you two, you have me here to catch your mistakes.

Tommy: You think you know what the vision meant?

Holden: No, but I do know that you two are looking in the wrong direction.

Merton: And what makes you say that?

Holden: Think about it, Merton: you saw fire. If it was the end of the world, don't you think it would be more useful for the Haruspex Orb to show you a little more than that?

Merton: Not that you don't have a point, but as it stands, the vision isn't very useful for anything right now.

_{Holden makes his way over to the desk, sitting down in Merton's chair.}_

Holden: The orb is meant to tell the future; not change it. That's the thing about cryptic magical fortune-telling: everything is just vague enough to not be helpful. But it's not the apocalypse.

Tommy: How would you know? You haven't even seen it.

_{Holden props his feet up on the desk and places his hands behind his head.}_

Holden: No, but I can hazard a guess at what it isn't. I mean, c'mon, fire? Unless Malefica's going to end the world by dousing it in gasoline and lighting a match, the vision doesn't seem to fit. It's not specific enough.

Merton: Then it's not specific enough for anything.

Holden: It is for a single person.

Tommy: Wait a second, you don't think this has something to do with one of our futures, do you?

Holden: (shrugs) Could be. I don't know how the orb works either.

Merton: That actually makes sense, Tommy. I mean, Lisa said she got a vision about you before she came here. Maybe it shows us visions of people we know.

Tommy: (nods) Okay, so how do we know who's future it's supposed to be?

Merton: (pause) Good question.

_{Holden grabs the remote and turns the tv back on.}_

Holden: Why is it that every time I visit you guys one of you is in serious trouble?

_{He flips the channel to a broadcast of the Miss Pleasantville Pageant.}_

_Scene: Stage_

_{Loud cheers erupt as one of the pageant contestants walks across the stage, a big smile on her face. A handsome man in a suit stands nearby with a microphone in hand.}_

Host: That was Jessica Frank, everybody. Let's give her another hand!

_{The crowd cheers again. Cut to backstage. The girls wait in a line. Lori is watching the stage, looking nervous. She wears a deep green dress. Stacey approaches behind her. The two of them have way too much makeup on, smeared and smudged looking. Both of them are wearing huge wigs. They give each other a look, then wait in silence. After a moment, Stacey speaks up.}_

Stacey: (sarcastic) Nice dress.

Lori: I like yours too. Is it supposed to make your butt look saggy?

Stacey: Well I was going to wear the one you have, but Walmart was all out.

Lori: Yeah well, just don't trip on stage.

Stacey: I'll try to look out for your feet.

_{Lori starts to speak, but they hear the host speaking on stage.}_

Host: And now, we have Miss Lori Baxter!

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Holden looks at the TV with interest. Tommy and Merton hear the announcement and turn to look at the screen with confusion. They immediately rush over to the couch. On screen, Lori steps on stage. She starts to trip, but gains her composure and puts on a big smile. Cut to Tommy, Merton, and Holden. Holden has a huge grin and Tommy and Merton are speechless, their mouths gaping.}_

Tommy: No way.

_Scene: Backstage_

_{Natalie waits at the back of the line. Another brunette, with short hair, approaches her.}_

Brunette: I saw what you were doing.

Natalie: Huh?

Brunette: Helping that Lori girl earlier.

Natalie: I was just—

Brunette: Just remember that we're in it for ourselves here. There's no need to give anyone any advantages.

Natalie: I'm not allowed to help someone?

Brunette: I'm just saying, if Lori makes it to the next round…we'll know who to blame. Excuse me.

_{The brunette gives her a dirty look and goes behind a curtain. The camera follows her as she takes out a compact and starts to adjust her makeup. Suddenly, a dark shadow creeps across the ground.}_

_Scene: Stage_

_{Stacey is now on stage, being applauded. The girls that have gone before her and waiting in the background.}_

Host: Once again, this is Stacey Hanson. A round of applause! Now, we have—

_{Suddenly, there is a loud scream and the brunette comes falling backwards on stage. She gets up and continues screaming, looking at nothing. For a split second, a shadow appears on stage and suddenly, her chest splits open, spattering Stacey in blood. Stacey, along with everyone else, stands in shock.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tommy, Holden, and Merton look at the screen in shock.}_

Merton: Did I just see what I think I saw?

Holden: I guess that means _she's_ not placing.

Tommy: Wait a minute, did you guys see that?

Merton: I think the whole town saw that.

Tommy: No, before she—you know. That shadow.

Merton: Now that you mention it, yeah.

_{Holden stands up.}_

Holden: Sounds like a case, Scooby. You two start researching. Hey Merton, you wouldn't happen to have any beer in the fridge, would you?

_{Holden heads upstairs before Merton can reply.}_

Tommy: Merton, Stacey and Lori are in that competition. They could be in serious trouble.

Merton: A girl gets her chest ripped out on stage? Yeah, I'd say they're in a little bit of trouble.

Tommy: So what do we do?

Merton: Search and destroy?

Tommy: Okay, so we just find out what it is, how to kill it, and take care of it?

Merton: If that thing is killing people, we need to get in there now. One of us should go while the others research.

_{Tommy nods and starts to walk away, but he stops and turns around, his hands pressed together.}_

Tommy: Uh, just one problem.

Merton: Hm?

Tommy: How do we get in?

_Scene: Hallway_

_{A large man with a tight-fitting black shirt is standing at a table. He looks up from his papers to see Tommy and Merton in front of him. Merton is dressed in a long black wig and a sparkly red dress. He smiles and flips his hair back.}_

Large Man: Can I…help you?

Tommy: Hi, uh…The name's Crocker. Tebby Crocker.

_{He holds out his hand and the man shakes it.}_

Tommy: This is Melina Tingle. I'm Melina's manager and I was wondering if she could be a late entry to the competition.

_{Merton gives a girly giggle. The man looks them over suspiciously, squinting. He folds his arms.}_

Large Man: Are you guys serious? Who do you think you're kidding?

_{Tommy and Merton look nervously at each other.}_

Tommy: Uh, we can explain. We—

Large Man: You're not a manager. I mean, c'mon, Tebby Crocker? What, do you just get your kicks trying to get into competitions with a bunch of hot girls?

Tommy: You don't understand—

Large Man: (to Merton) You can enter without a manager though. You don't need this creep to get in.

Merton: What—

_{Merton realizes he's spoken in his normal voice and continues in falsetto.}_

Merton: Really?

Large Man: Yeah. I'll get you in. A pretty girl like you deserves a chance. You can do better than him.

_{He gives Tommy a dirty look and walks around the table, putting his arm around Merton. Merton tenses up awkwardly.}_

Large Man: C'mon, sweetie.

_{He leads Merton away and Merton gives Tommy a look.}_

_Scene: Backstage_

_{Everything is pandemonium. Contestants rush from place to place and the police are questioning people. Officials from the pageant try to calm people. Stacey is hastily wiping off her makeup. Lori approaches her.}_

Lori: That's something you don't see every day.

Stacey: Not if you're us.

Lori: That was still weird.

Stacey: I'm guessing whatever happened was supernatural.

Lori: (nods) Yeah, but what the hell was that?

Stacey: I don't know; you have more experience than I do. Any ideas?

Lori: No.

Stacey: (rolls eyes) Figures.

Lori: At least I'm trying. I don't see you doing anything.

Stacey: Yes I am.

_{Lori waits expectantly for her to answer.}_

Stacey: (pause) Well I'm going to investigate. I can do this just as well as you can.

Lori: We'll see how well you can do this when I figure out what happened.

Stacey: I don't know, you might be a little rusty.

Lori: It's called experience.

Stacey: It's called out-of-date.

Lori: Is that what they say about your pageant career?

Stacey: It's what they say about your fashion sense.

Lori: How do you keep yourself on the ground?

Stacey: What?

Lori: You know, with all of that hot air in your head.

Stacey: You—

Voice: I can manage by myself now—Okay, hands off, pal!

_{Lori and Stacey turn to see Merton pulling away from the man from earlier. Both of their mouths simultaneously drop. Merton spots them and rushes over.}_

Merton: Stacey! Lori!

Stacey: Oh my god.

Lori: Merton, what the hell are you doing here?

Merton: What am _I_ doing here? What are _you _doing here?

Lori: I'm—Well, you know…competing. Stacey's not the only one who can win a beauty competition.

_{Stacey folds her arms and looks annoyed. Merton looks between the two of them in confusion, but decides not to go into details.}_

Merton: Right. Here's the deal: I'm undercover here to warn you two.

Stacey: About what?

Merton: There's something here that killed that girl on stage.

Lori: We noticed, but what is it?

Merton: I don't know.

Lori: So how exactly is you being here going to help us?

Merton: I can use my knowledge of the supernatural to protect you. (pause, hangs his head) I was the most convincing girl.

Stacey: You're not _that_ convincing.

Merton: If you think this is bad, you should know who's in charge of research.

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Holden is at the computer. Tommy is standing behind him. He points to the screen.}_

Tommy: No, close the window before you—

Holden: I think I know how to run a computer.

Tommy: We had the right page on the last window—Okay, look, just open up a tab and we won't have to deal with this.

Holden: I've got this handled, Tommy.

Tommy: Don't click that—great, now we have to reboot.

_{Tommy sighs and puts his head in his hands.}_

_Scene: Pageant, Backstage_

_{The girls continue to speak to each other worriedly. One of the officials of the pageant steps forward.}_

Official: Excuse me, if I could have everyone's attention. We realize that what happened to Michelle Gregory was a tragedy, and the police are looking into the cause of death as we speak. All we can do now is offer our condolences to Michelle's family. That being said, the pageant is going to continue as planned. If you'd all like some time to get ready, we'll begin the talent portion of the pageant in an hour.

_{He steps down. Merton looks toward Stacey and Lori with worry.}_

Merton: Wait a second, I can't go on stage!

Lori: (smirks) What's the matter, Merton? You're worried they won't like your dress?

Merton: I thought the pageant was going to be postponed longer. I can't go out there; I don't even have any talents.

Stacey: Can't you play the piano?

Merton: Do you see any pianos around here?

Lori: I'm sure you'll think of something.

_{A redhead with a black dress on approaches them, her arms folded.}_

Redhead: Did you guys hear?

Stacey: Hear what?

Redhead: Natalie Jenkins.

_{She nods toward Natalie, who is talking to another with black hair.}_

Redhead: She was talking to Michelle before she died…she was the last person to talk to her. Some of the girls are saying she might be involved.

Lori: Why? She wasn't anywhere near her when it happened.

Redhead: Yeah, but she could've had a hit out on her. You'd be surprised what some girls would do to win this thing.

_{She shakes her head and walks away. As she leaves, she bumps into Natalie, giving her a dirty look.}_

Stacey: Do you two think it was one of the contestants?

Lori: What, over a stupid pageant?

_{Cut to later. Lori grabs Stacey by the front of the dress, looking angry.}_

Lori: Where the hell is my lipstick?

Stacey: I didn't take it.

Lori: Oh yeah? Then why are you wearing the exact same shade as me?

Stacey: I was wearing it first.

_Scene: Stage_

_{A girl with curly blonde hair and batons smiles and exits the stage. The host steps up.}_

Host: Brandy Miller, everyone! And next, we have a new contestant…miss Melina Tingle!

_{Merton suddenly trips onto the stage, as if he's been pushed forward. He looks awkwardly at everyone as there is applause, and he puts on a nervous smile. He laughs nervously and steps forward to the microphone.}_

Host: Miss Tingle, what talent will you be performing for the judges?

Merton: Uh…Heh heh, that's a good question. I will be, um…

_{He stops to think. There is a long silence.}_

Merton: …singing the national anthem.

_{The crowd applauds.}_

Host: All right, this is Melina Tingle singing the national anthem. Take it away, Melina!

_{The music starts up, and Merton gulps, looking pale and sweaty. He starts to sing nervously and quietly in falsetto.}_

_Scene: Backstage_

_{Lori and Stacey are still fighting.}_

Lori: You know that's _my_ shade of lipstick! Give it back.

_{Lori reaches for the lipstick in Stacey's hand, but Stacey jerks it away.}_

Stacey: No! It's mine!

Lori: Give it!

Stacey: Get bent!

_{Stacey tries to get away from her, but gets the lipstick on Lori's dress. Lori looks down angrily and picks up a lipstick tube from a nearby counter and streaks the lipstick across Stacey's face. Stacey looks shock and marks up Lori's face with lipstick. The two of them look at each other with fury and immediately go for the attack.}_

_Scene: Stage_

_{Merton is suddenly way too into the song, finishing the last note of the anthem in a high falsetto and with his fist in the air. He finishes to a loud applause. He smiles and takes a bow.}_

Host: Again, that was Melina Tingle! Next, we have the lovely Lori Baxter with—

_{Suddenly, Lori and Stacey roll on stage, attacking each other. Their dresses are ripped and their makeup is smeared.}_

Lori: Bitch!

Stacey: Whore!

Lori: I'll kill you!

_{Stacey pulls at Lori's hair.}_

Lori: Ow!

Stacey: Take that!

Lori: You were always jealous because I could fight better than you!

Stacey: And you were always jealous that Tommy chose me over you!

Lori: I'm gonna rip your hair out!

Stacey: You will die a slow and painful death!

_{Security rushes forward to separate them. One of the guards has Stacey by the waist and she struggles to get to Lori. Lori elbows the other guard in the face and starts toward Stacey, but she is grabbed by two other guards. Suddenly, there is a piercing scream from backstage and everything stops.}_

_Scene: Backstage_

_{Natalie is screaming. In front of her, the black-haired girl she was talking two are sprawled on the ground, her chest ripped open. The officials and contestants rush in, all with looks of shock. Merton gives Lori and Stacey a serious look. The two of them have stopped fighting now that they have taken in the grisly scene.}_

_Scene: Backstage, Later_

_{Caution tape is around the scene of the crime, but the body is gone. Police are everywhere and the contestants are all to one side, being kept back by the officers. Lori and Merton stand as near as they can to the scene, trying to see the spot where the body was.}_

Lori: This has got to stop.

Merton: Okay, so we've established that the cause was supernatural. Do we have a motive?

Lori: Well it was like that girl was saying before, people do some crazy things to win these pageants.

Merton: But killing the competition? Even if that was the motivation, wouldn't it seem suspicious that everyone but the winning girl was killed?

Lori: The only people she has to eliminate are the ones doing better than her. (pause) Call Tommy and see if he's found anything. I'm gonna talk to Stacey.

_{Merton nods and Lori walks away. Cut to Stacey. She sits at her mirror, starting to take off her makeup. She has most of it off. She looks at the floor in thought. Lori approaches her, pausing before speaking.}_

Lori: Are you okay?

_{Stacey is quiet, in thought.}_

Lori: Stacey?

Stacey: Huh?

_{Stacey looks up in surprise. She sighs and rubs her face.}_

Stacey: Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…I'm not really used to dead bodies yet.

Lori: (pause) You never get used to it. You just have to deal.

Stacey: What was her name? The girl Natalie found?

Lori: (pause) I don't know. I never talked to her.

_{Stacey pauses for a moment.}_

Stacey: This whole thing that we're doing is stupid.

Lori: Yeah. It is.

Stacey: I just wanted to compete because…because I was jealous.

_{Lori looks surprised.}_

Lori: Wait a minute, _you're _jealous of _me_?

Stacey: Well yeah. I don't know, I guess I just wanted to prove to myself…that I was still as pretty as you.

Lori: What are you talking about? Stacey, you're beautiful.

Stacey: (pause) Let me show you something.

_{Stacey takes off her huge wig, revealing her short hair. She picks up a tissue and wipes the foundation off of her face, revealing scars all over her face. She wipes the makeup off of her arms and legs too, revealing many of the same little scars. Lori looks even more surprised. Stacey stops.}_

Stacey: Do you really think I'm beautiful anymore?

Lori: (pause) Let me show you something.

_{Lori takes off her wig, then picks up a tissue and hastily wipes off her makeup. She lifts up her bangs, pointing to her left temple at a small scar.}_

Lori: That was from my first fight with a werewolf.

_{She lifts up her right hand, pointing to a long scar on her forearm.}_

Lori: This was from an ancient demon who tried to sacrifice me to a sun god.

_{She lifts up her skirt to reveal a scar on her knee.}_

Lori: Battle with a Shrederak.

_{She points to a scar above her lip.}_

Lori: Tate.

_{She leans forward.}_

Lori: You aren't beautiful. You're gorgeous.

_{Stacey smiles and the two of them hug. Cut to Merton, whose phone rings. He pulls the phone from between his fake breasts and answers it.}_

Merton: Yello?

_{The screen splits to reveal Tommy on the other end. He is standing next to Merton's bookshelf, a leather-bound book opened in his hand. Holden is seated by the computer, his feet resting on the desk.}_

Tommy: Merton?

Merton: Tommy, it's a good thing you called. There's another body. Tell me you found something.

Tommy: We did, but it was pretty hard to find. There wasn't anything about it on the Internet, and most of your books had squat.

Merton: But there _was_ something?

Tommy: That's the interesting part. There wasn't any information in your regular monster manuals, but…

_{Tommy flips over the book to read the cover.}_

Tommy: …we ended up finding it in "The Underworld and the Guide to Death."

Merton: (furrows brows) What?

Tommy: Yep. The thing you're looking for is a… (reads) DeathShadow. It's a creature that comes from the Underworld. It looks like a human most of the time, except when it's about to kill, when it becomes a shadow.

Merton: Hence the name. But why is it attacking the people at the pageant?

Tommy: That's another weird thing. The reason there's so little information about it is because nobody gets attacked very often. This thing only feeds off of people who have died.

Merton: Excuse me?

Tommy: Yeah, it like, feeds off of this energy that only attaches itself to people who've died or had near-death experiences.

Merton: A very select group then.

Tommy: There's no way that all three girls had near-death experiences.

Merton: Three? Only two of the contestants died.

Tommy: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. There was this death in the paper…a girl named Katherine Figgs. According to the paper, she was last seen with one of her friend, Natalie Jenkins, before she was found with her chest open and her heart ripped out.

_{Merton looks confused.}_

Merton: Is there any other reason the DeathShadow would attack these girls?

Tommy: I don't know how to explain Katherine Figgs, but it says here that the DeathShadow doesn't have good tracking skills. It can find the energy from the person who died, but it can't figure out which specific person it's looking for. I'm guessing it's after one of the contestants, and the others just got in the way.

_{Merton pauses in thought, then looks like he has an idea.}_

Merton: Wait a minute, did you says Katherine Figgs was with Natalie Jenkins before she died?

Tommy: Yeah.

_{Merton gains a look of worry.}_

Merton: That's one of the contestants.

Tommy: (eyes widen) Dude, she's the DeathShadow!

Merton: I've gotta go.

Tommy: Wait—

_{Merton hangs up and rushes toward Lori and Stacey.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tommy hangs up the phone and shuts the book. He heads for the door. Holden stays in his seat.}_

Holden: I'm assuming you're off to save the three damsels in distress?

Tommy: (glares) Yeah. I'm assuming you're not coming?

Holden: Hey, this isn't my fight. Unless this has to do with Malefica, and I don't think it does, then count me out.

Tommy: I knew I could count on you.

_{Tommy exits, but quickly comes back in and points at Holden.}_

Tommy: Stay out of trouble.

_{He exits again and Holden smirks.}_

_Scene: Pageant, Backstage_

_{Lori, Merton, and Stacey are talking.}_

Lori: Natalie is the DeathShadow?

Merton: Think about it. Nobody saw her when the murders took place, and she was talking to that last girl before she died. Not to mention, she was with Katherine Figgs before she died.

Lori: Right. That's all I need to know.

_{She starts to leave and Stacey follows her, but Merton walks in front of them.}_

Merton: Wait! If this feeds off of the energy of people who've died, we could all be targets.

Lori: Not me. I haven't died.

Stacey: When did you die, Merton?

Merton: I was given the kiss of death. (pause) And I was also turned to stone by Medusa. It's a technicality, but it could still count.

Lori: (pause) Okay, I've got an idea. Stacey, keep an eye out on the other girls. Merton, you're with me.

_{Before either of them can respond, Lori yanks Merton away. Stacey throws her hands up in the air. Cut to Natalie, who is looking at herself in the mirror. Just around a nearby corner, Lori and Merton poke their heads out.}_

Merton: (whispering) This isn't fair. How come whenever I'm the bait I'm always in drag?

Lori: (whispering) Because you have the right hips for it.

_{Merton looks flattered and checks out his hips before shaking his head and returning to reality. He points at Lori sternly.}_

Merton: Don't think that gets you off the hook, missy! Why can't Stacey be the decoy? She's died before.

Lori: Stacey doesn't have the experience you do.

Merton: At fighting the supernatural?

Lori: At running away.

Merton: Aw, now that's—

_{Lori pushes him out into the open. He trips over his heels, but manages to get his balance. He gives Lori a dirty look and she gestures him toward Natalie. He adjusts his boobs and moves in.}_

Merton: Hi, Natalie.

Natalie: (jumps) Goodness! (laughs) You scared me. Hi, Melina.

_{Merton pauses. Natalie waits.}_

Natalie: Did you want something?

Merton: Oh, nothing, just…Wow, can you believe what happened to those girls?

Natalie: It's horrible. I just…I don't know if I want to continue in this competition. It's too creepy. I'm glad the pageant is on hold while they figure things out.

_{Merton nods, then looks back at Lori for help. Lori gestures for him to continue.}_

Merton: Yeah, I know what you mean. All of this violence brings me back…

_{Natalie furrows her brows.}_

Natalie: What do you mean?

_{Merton flutters his eyes and pretends to hold back tears. He holds his chest.}_

Merton: It's too painful…

_{He sits down in a chair across from her.}_

Merton: Just last year, I was in a car accident. Blood everywhere! I was hurt really badly. They said I technically died.

_{Natalie looks concerned.}_

Natalie: I'm so sorry. I had no idea. (pause) I know how you feel. I died once.

_{Merton looks up in confusion and speaks in his normal voice for a moment.}_

Merton: What?

_{Cut to Stacey, who sits impatiently at her mirror. She checks her watch. The redhead from earlier approaches her.}_

Redhead: Are you okay?

Stacey: What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine.

Redhead: You seemed lost in your own little world for a second there.

Stacey: (laughs) Yeah, I guess.

Redhead: (laughs) C'mon, you need some fresh air. Lord knows I do.

_{She nods toward the exit and leaves. Stacey looks back and follows her. Cut back to Merton and Natalie.}_

Natalie: I was thirteen…I had appendicitis and during the surgery they almost lost me because of complications. They revived me, but…you're never the same afterwards, you know?

_{Merton looks worried, then stands up really quickly.}_

Merton: I have to go…uh, powder my nose, heh heh. Excuse me.

_{He races off toward Lori.}_

Merton: She's not the DeathShadow, she's who the DeathShadow was after! She must've been followed here after what happened to Katherine Figgs.

Lori: Great, now what do we do? It could be anyone!

_{The look at the crowd hopelessly.}_

Lori: Hey, where'd Stacey go?

Merton: What?

_{They both search the crowd for Stacey.}_

Lori: Oh no.

_{Lori jets forward through the crowd and is followed by Merton.}_

_Scene: Pageant Building, Exterior_

_{Stacey and the redhead step outside. Stacey steps forward into the sunlight. The redhead stays behind in the shadow of the building.}_

Stacey: This was a good idea. I almost forgot there was a real world out here.

_{The redhead smirks and stays silent.}_

Stacey: What was your name again? I don't think I ever asked.

Redhead: I'm no one, really…which gives us something in common.

Stacey: What?

_{Stacey turns around. The redhead starts to slowly step forward. When she steps into the sunlight, the shadow she casts is in the shape of some sort of creature.}_

DeathShadow: It's amazing what people don't know about the "real" world…You and me? We aren't supposed to exist.

Stacey: What are you talking about?

DeathShadow: You're a survivor, Stacey. Every time someone thinks you're down, you get right back up again…even if you died.

Stacey: You. You're the DeathShadow.

_{The DeathShadow nods and Stacey tries to run past her, but she steps quickly in her way.}_

DeathShadow: But the thing is, you're defying the laws of nature. Stacey Hanson died over a year ago in her wedding dress…and that's the way it was supposed to stay. You see, Stacey…You aren't supposed to exist. You're nothing…just an anomaly. And you're wrong.

Stacey: Stay away from me.

DeathShadow: You aren't supposed to be here!

_{She continues toward Stacey and Stacey steps back in fear.}_

DeathShadow: You're dead. You're nothing.

Stacey: No.

DeathShadow: Yes.

_{Stacey steps because she has hit the wall of the next building. The DeathShadow suddenly transforms into shadow and sticks a hand into Stacey's chest. Stacey gasps and grabs onto her chest.}_

Voice: Hey, DeathShadow!

_{The DeathShadow suddenly lets go of Stacey in surprise and returns to human form. She turns to see Tommy with a knife in hand. He tosses it and it lands with the hilt in Stacey's hand. The DeathShadow looks toward Stacey in shock.}_

Stacey: Now you're dead, bitch.

_{She sticks the knife in the DeathShadow's chest and she gasps, falling to the ground and turning into a shadow. The shadow seems to melt and disappear. As this is happening, Merton and Lori rush outside and witness the whole event. Tommy rushes over to Stacey.}_

Tommy: You killed her.

Stacey: Tommy, how did you know I was going to catch that?

Tommy: (shocked) I didn't; I was aiming for the DeathShadow.

Lori: Great job, Stacey!

_{Stacey and Lori high five. Merton adjusts his dress.}_

Merton: Now that this whole ordeal is over, I think I'd like to get into some shoes that aren't heels.

Stacey: You said it. My feet are killing me.

Lori: (laughs) C'mon, let's go.

_{She, Stacey, and Merton start to leave, but Tommy stops them.}_

Tommy: Hey, don't you want to see who won the competition?

_{Stacey and Lori give each other a look, then shake their heads in disgust.}_

Lori: Hell no. I'm dying for some ice cream.

Stacey: Now you're speaking my language.

_{They smile and put their arms around each others' shoulders, walking away. Tommy and Merton exchange a look and follow them, Merton hiking up his dress and tripping on his heels.}_

_Scene: Stage_

_{The host is on the stage again. He opens an envelope.}_

Host: And the winner of the Miss Pleasantville Pageant this year is…

_{There is a drumroll. The other girls look hopeful from the sidelines.}_

Host: ….Melina Tingle!

_{There is a loud applause. Music plays. The host and the contestants look around.}_

Host: Melina? Is Melina Tingle here?

_Scene: Emmerson Woods, Night_

_{The full moon is high. Tommy (wolfed out) and Stacey sit under one of the trees, watching the moon. After a moment of silence, Stacey speaks.}_

Stacey: Tommy?

Tommy: Yeah?

Stacey: You don't think…you don't think I wasn't supposed to come back, do you?

Tommy: Of course I don't, why would I think that?

Stacey: I don't know, just what the DeathShadow said…You were brought back by some divine intervention or something, but me? I was…I was a mistake.

Tommy: Stacey.

_{He lifts her head up.}_

Tommy: You could never be a mistake. I would be a mess right now if you hadn't come back. I love you.

Stacey: (smiles) I love you too.

Tommy: Whatever the DeathShadow said was to get you off your guard so she could kill you.

Stacey: I know, but…I can't help but think that maybe she was right. That I'm not supposed to be alive anymore.

Tommy: You are alive.

Stacey: But what if—?

Tommy: It's not true. Even if it was…I wouldn't care. I'd make sure that nothing happened to you.

_{Stacey smiles and leans against him. He puts his arm around her.}_

Stacey: Thank you.

Tommy: (pause) So why were you and Lori in the pageant?

A/N: I'm so sorry about the long hiatus. I've been very busy with school, work, and plays and it's getting harder and harder to update. I promise that The Series is not dead and I will finish the season. I also have plans for another season as well, and we'll see what happens from there. Here's a little bit about the next chapter, to keep you wondering until the next update: The episode will be called "Sunset" and will be focused around Cassandra. Please remember to leave me a review! Thanks a lot.


	39. Sunset

Sunset

By: Obscurus Lupa

Prexistence- Yeah, Merton dressed in drag in Nsipid, in the third season of the show. I can't resist an oldie but a goodie. I'm happy to keep your interest!

Animefan- Heh heh, glad you liked the chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tommy is seated on Merton's couch, watching the TV. Merton whips quickly in front of him, looking excited.}_

Merton: Picture this, Tommy: The opening shot is of a lone wolf—figuratively and literally speaking—running across the dark streets of Pleasantville. Maybe we'll throw in some flips or something, just to keep some visual interest. Then we hear the narrator—a handsome man, though unseen—introduce us into the world of the supernatural, documented like it's never been before!

Tommy: Merton, I'm not doing a documentary.

_{Merton's smile immediately goes away and he looks disappointed.}_

Merton: Why not?

Tommy: Because it's asking for trouble. There's a reason I have a secret identity, you know.

_{The camera pans over to reveal Lori seated on the other side of the couch.}_

Lori: It's true. If people find out about Tommy, he'll become some government experiment or something.

Merton: But we won't reveal his identity! It'll be kept secret through the entire thing.

Lori: Don't you think people would find it suspicious that you happen to know the werewolf?

Tommy: Yeah, it's too easy to connect. Besides, I don't know about that intro. Doesn't it seem a little…what's the word I'm looking for?

Lori: Cheesy?

Tommy: Yeah.

Merton: Okay, okay, forget the intro—How about the title? I'll call it…"Big Wolf on Campus."

_{Merton smiles and looks for approval. Lori and Tommy give a simultaneous look of disapproval.}_

Merton: Well? What do you think? Catchy, huh?

_{Tommy wobbles his hand.}_

Tommy: It sounds kinda B movie.

Lori: I'd give it some work.

Merton: So it needs some retooling. I can work with that. I'm not married to the title.

_{He looks at Tommy pleadingly and folds his hands.}_

Merton: Please?

Tommy: Why do you want to do some documentary anyway? I thought you were into plays and stuff like that.

Merton: Plays? Please, Tommy. That's all old hat. No, documentaries are where the real money is at. Did either of you see _March of the Penguins_?

Tommy: (smiles) Aw, yeah, with the cute little penguins?

_{Tommy and Lori give each other a look and smile. There is a knock at the door.}_

Merton: We'll continue this conversation later.

Tommy: About the penguins?

_{Lori smacks Tommy over the head and Merton goes to answer the door. Cassandra is there.}_

Cassandra: Hi, Merton.

Merton: Cassandra. I wasn't expecting you. (pause) Come on in.

_{Merton gestures inside and Cassandra steps in.}_

Merton: So, what brings you here?

Cassandra: I wanted to talk to you, but if I'm interrupting…

_{She looks toward Lori and Tommy.}_

Lori: That's okay, Cassandra. Tommy and I were just leaving. Right?

_{She looks toward Tommy, who is watching the screen with awe and confusion, his mouth agape.}_

Tommy: No way! Bruce Willis was dead the whole time?

_{Lori elbows Tommy.}_

Lori: Come on, Tommy. Let's go.

_{Lori takes Tommy by the arm and drags him out, leaving Cassandra and Merton alone.}_

Cassandra: I was interrupting.

Merton: No, you weren't. Listen, I…About the last time we talked—

Cassandra: Wait, Merton, let me talk first. I came here to apologize…for the way I acted.

Merton: What?

Cassandra: I know asking you to leave was wrong. I mean, this is everything you've ever known, and to ask you to leave with me and expect you to say yes was…it was a lot to ask.

Merton: You were just trying to protect me. I understand.

Cassandra: I don't know what to do right now, but…I can't let this fear rule my life. I have to let you make your own decisions. If you want to stay here, then I'm staying too. (pause) Is that okay?

Merton: (smiles) Yeah. That sounds perfect.

_{Cassandra smiles and Merton hugs her. She hugs him back. Merton quickly pulls away, looking excited.}_

Merton: Oh yeah! I'm making a documentary.

Cassandra: A what?

Merton: A documentary! About fighting evil.

Cassandra: But…why?

Merton: Who wouldn't want to know about the people who serve to protect them from the evils of the world?

Cassandra: I guess you have a point, but…

Merton: Hang on.

_{Merton turns around and picks up a camera from the desk. He presses record and points it toward Cassandra.}_

Merton: You can be the first part of the documentary I shoot.

_{Cassandra laughs, looking down shyly.}_

Cassandra: I don't know.

Merton: Come on, the camera loves you. Say something about yourself.

Cassandra: (laughing) Hi, um…I'm Cassandra. (waves) My boyfriend is holding the camera. I'm madly in love with him.

_{Merton smiles.}_

Merton: That's good…Here, say something about what you do for the team.

Cassandra: Well, I, um…

_{Cassandra suddenly doesn't know what to say. Her smile slips. There is the sound of footsteps and they both turn to see Becky walking down the stairs. Merton sets down the camera.}_

Becky: Freaker, you got some time?

Merton: For the last time, you are not going to that party, missy. I don't want you drinking alcohol and doing drugs. Also, there'll be boys there.

Becky: (rolls eyes) Not the party, freakazoid. There's something weird going on.

Merton: One moment.

_{Merton picks up the camera again.}_

Merton: Okay, let me know all about it.

Becky: I told you I'm not being part of your stupid documentary.

_{Merton gets closer to her. She puts her hand in front of the camera.}_

Becky: Get that out of my face! My hair isn't even ready!

Merton: Becky, this is real. In real life, you're not always going to look perfect. Besides, if you were really worried, I'd take care of that zit on your forehead. Okay, so what's the problem?

_{Becky quickly covers up her forehead.}_

Becky: Freaker!

Cassandra: Becky, you said something weird was going on?

Becky: I think my teacher is dead.

Merton: Beg pardon?

Becky: I know, it sucks. I was actually passing his class.

Cassandra: Why would you say he's dead?

Becky: Because Mr. Hotchkiss disappeared like a week ago. It was so weird, I heard from Heidi who heard from Candace who heard from her mom who's like, totally with the principal that the police went to check out his house and it was like he'd just left everything and disappeared.

Merton: What makes you think it was related to anything we take care of?

Becky: Hello? Because we're in Pleasantville? When is it not some weird monster or whatever?

_{Merton sighs and sets down the camera.}_

Merton: Becky, I'm trying to make a documentary here. I need some real material.

Becky: It's the truth! Look, he just disappeared without a trace. No one's found a body or whatever, so that's gotta mean something, right?

Merton: I guess we could look into it…

Cassandra: She's got a point about Pleasantville. It seems like every time it gets quiet, there's a new monster running in the streets.

_Scene: England, 1500's, Street_

_{The street is dark and quiet for a moment before there is the sound of howling and a pair of wolf-like feet land on the ground. A werewolf with sandy fur looks back and starts to run, immediately being followed by a crowd with torches.}_

_Scene: Another Street_

_{Cassandra, wearing a cloak, is walking through the dark street. A young blonde girl follows behind her in a similar cloak, looking around nervously.}_

Blonde: M'lady, we shouldn't be out this late. It's not proper.

Cassandra: Oh be quiet, Blythe. No one is going to get hurt.

Blythe: With all due respect, m'lady, that can only remain true until your father hears of this.

Cassandra: And that's exactly why you won't be telling him. Now let's stop being proper and have some fun.

Blythe: You can have fun at home.

Cassandra: Home is just studies and bookwork. I need to see the world. I need some excitement in my life.

_{Just as she says that, the werewolf comes running from the other street and stops just feet away from them. Blythe lets out a short scream and covers her mouth, but Cassandra only watches with her mouth open and her eyes wide. The werewolf looks back when he hears the crowd following him, then looks at Cassandra. The crowd gets closer and he suddenly takes off, surprising Cassandra. She reaches out toward him, but it's too late.}_

Cassandra: Wait!

_{Blythe grabs Cassandra by the arm, pulling her away from the crowd.}_

Blythe: Please, m'lady, we have to go!

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tommy, Lori, Stacey, and Becky are seated on the couch. Cassandra stands behind the couch and Merton holds the camera and walks around the room to get different angles.}_

Tommy: Okay, so where do we start here?

Stacey: We know he's a teacher, right? Maybe there was something at the school.

Lori: That's a good idea. We should check it out.

Becky: Now?

Tommy: Yeah, we definitely should—Merton, please get the camera out of my face.

Merton: Fourth wall, Tommy! Just act like I'm not here.

Tommy: Look, I'll just say it, I'm not comfortable with this.

Merton: Why not?

Tommy: You can't see why this is a bad idea?

Stacey: He's right, Merton. It's just too risky to release something like that to the public.

Merton: But if the public saw all of the good things we do, we'd be like heroes!

Lori: Or if some baddies saw the things that we do, they'd come and kill us in the middle of the night.

Merton: Okay, okay, fine. What if I just filmed it for the record? Just in case we happen to be important in history?

Tommy: Is it gonna be released?

Merton: No, it'll remain safely tucked away in the lair.

_{Tommy looks toward the others. They reluctantly nod.}_

Tommy: Okay, fine.

_{Merton smiles and does a fist-pump before holding up the camera again.}_

Tommy: Now let's go break into the school again.

_Scene: 1500's, Room_

_{Cassandra is in a beautiful, ornately decorated room, presumably hers. She sits on a canopied bed with a large book open in front of her. A sketching of a werewolf, snarling and ready for the attack is on one of the pages. Cassandra reads with interest and puts a hand on the drawing.}_

Cassandra: Werewolf…superhuman agility, strength…

_{The heavy wooden door starts to open and she quickly closes the book and stuffs it under her pillow. A young woman about her age, with wavy brown hair and pale, sickly skin walks in. She wears a nightgown.}_

Young Woman: Cassandra?

Cassandra: Lilith! You shouldn't be out of bed!

_{She quickly rushes over to Lilith and leads her to the bed to sit down.}_

Lilith: I know, but I heard noises outside my window, and I thought…

Cassandra: You shouldn't worry about that. Nothing can harm you here.

Lilith: I heard your door earlier…were you outside?

Cassandra: (pause) Yes, but I took Blythe with me.

Lilith: It's dangerous outside! You've heard the stories.

Cassandra: I know, but I got so bored, and…Please don't tell Father. You're my sister.

Lilith: I won't…but I wish you'd be more careful.

Cassandra: You should speak. You're too sick to be out of bed.

Lilith: Cassandra…Father says I have consumption. Does that mean…does that mean I'll—?

Cassandra: You'll be well soon. It won't be a few days before you're outside again.

_{At this, Lilith starts to cough violently. Cassandra holds her close, looking worried but saying nothing.}_

_Scene: Pleasantville High_

_{Tommy, Stacey, Lori, Becky, and Cassandra walk down the hallway. Stacey, Lori, and Cassandra all have flashlights. Merton follows them with the camera. Stacey stays close to Tommy.}_

Stacey: (looking around) This brings back memories.

Tommy: Yeah.

Stacey: It's weird being back in high school.

Tommy: Makes you feel old, doesn't it?

_{Stacey smirks and nudges Tommy, nodding toward a nearby closet.}_

Stacey: Remember when we used to sneak in there?

Becky: Ew! Do I need to know about you two did in there?

Lori: That's what _everyone_ did in there.

Tommy: What?

Lori: Yeah, that was like, everyone's make-out closet.

Stacey: Really? Everyone?

Merton: (putting down the camera) How come I never heard about the make-out closet?

_{Becky stops at a door. Everyone else stops in confusion. She rolls her eyes and nods toward the door, which is labeled "teacher's lounge."}_

_Scene: Teacher's Lounge_

_{The door slowly creaks open and Tommy comes inside with a flashlight in hand. He motions for everyone else to follow. The lights turn on and everyone jumps, turning around to see Becky by the lights.}_

Becky: Light switch? Hello?

_{The others turn off the flashlights.}_

Tommy: (exploring the room) Well, it doesn't look like anything weird happened here…At least no one was attacked here.

Merton: It's not going to be obvious, Tommy. Don't you think someone would have noticed?

Tommy: Well what are we supposed to be looking for then?

Merton: A bloody fingerprint? A stray hair follicle? C'mon, Tommy, show me some _CSI_.

Tommy: What? How are we supposed to find any of that?

Lori: There's still plenty of rooms in the school. Let's see if we can find any clues anywhere else. Stacey, Becky, you're with me.

_{Lori holds up her flashlight. Stacey nods and she and Becky follow Lori out.}_

Tommy: Be careful!

Merton: I'd better get some shots of them. Hey, wait up!

_{Merton exits, leaving Cassandra and Tommy alone together. Tommy carefully inspects the room. Cassandra watches him in thought.}_

Cassandra: What do you think happened to him? Mr. Hotchkiss?

Tommy: I don't know. It's not like we've got a small amount of baddies here; take your pick.

Cassandra: Do you think he's dead?

Tommy: I don't know. I'd try to sniff him out, but there's not much of a scent left after a week. I'd ask Holden to help, but well, you know how reliable he is. Gosh, it's great to have help from the only other "good" werewolf in existence.

_{Cassandra waits for a moment, deciding whether she should speak or not.}_

Cassandra: Tommy, can I speak to you in private? I mean, while everyone else is gone.

_{Tommy, who is looking under the table, stands up and looks at her with confusion.}_

Tommy: Okay…

Cassandra: I would talk to Merton about this, but…it relates to you.

Tommy: What? What is it?

Cassandra: There was another werewolf like you.

Tommy: What are you talking about?

Cassandra: When I was human, I knew one. His name was Bartholomew.

_Scene: 1500's, Road_

_{Cassandra is walking down a dark, empty road. Trees surround her and she seems to be looking for something. Suddenly the sandy-haired werewolf from before, Bartholomew, leaps from out of one of the trees, landing in front of her and growling. She gasps and stops. The werewolf, on all fours, slowly stands up.}_

Bartholomew: Why are you following me?

Cassandra: I—I wasn't following you.

Bartholomew: Don't you know little girls shouldn't follow the big bad wolf?

Cassandra: (pause) I'm not afraid. I want to speak to you.

_{Bartholomew laughs and turns to walk away.}_

Bartholomew: You seem like a sweet girl. I'm going to give you some advice: go home and forget about me.

_{Cassandra runs in front of him and he stops, surprised.}_

Cassandra: Now listen here, I followed you all of this way and I command you to stop.

Bartholomew: _You're_ commanding _me_? Don't you know what I am?

Cassandra: Yes. You're a werewolf.

Bartholomew: And you're not afraid?

Cassandra: (pause) No. You could've killed me the other night…but you didn't.

Bartholomew: I'm an evil monster. I can snap your neck like a twig.

Cassandra: But you're a human most of the time, aren't you? And you don't seem much different than a human…except you have more hair.

Bartholomew: (pause) You must be crazy. No one's ever spoken to me before.

Cassandra: I know you won't hurt me. (pause) I want to know more about you.

Bartholomew: Isn't it a little late for someone of your stature to be out?

Cassandra: Father won't know. I'm very good at sneaking away.

Bartholomew: Still, say someone else decided to take advantage of you at this hour of night… I don't fancy being known as the werewolf who killed a noble woman.

Cassandra: Will it differ from being chased by mobs at night?

_{Bartholomew looks at her and smirks, amused.}_

Bartholomew: I see your point. (pause) What, may I ask, is the lady's name?

Cassandra: Cassandra.

Bartholomew: Bartholomew.

_{Bartholomew holds out his paw. Cassandra hesitates, then gives him her hand. He slowly bends down and kisses it. After assessing her reaction, he takes a couple steps back.}_

Bartholomew: You can call me Barty.

Cassandra: That's not much of a name for a werewolf.

Barty: That's not much of an attitude for a noble woman.

_{Cassandra looks down, hiding her smirk. Barty, warming up to her, stops backing up.}_

Barty: Go to your father's stable tomorrow. I'll be there.

Cassandra: But—

Barty: It's safer in the day. I think you'd better be getting home.

Cassandra: Barty—

_{Before she can finish, Barty takes off at super speed.}_

_Scene: Present, Pleasantville High Teacher's Lounge_

_{Tommy is listening to Cassandra.}_

Tommy: How do you know he was good? He could've been lying to you.

Cassandra: Trust me. He did a lot for me…more than you'll ever know.

Tommy: I don't understand. Why are you telling me this now?

Cassandra: Because I think you need to know. It's been on my mind lately…but it's hard to talk about. That's why I've never told any of you.

Tommy: But why was he like me? How did he do it?

Cassandra: I don't know. I didn't know any other werewolves at the time, so I just thought they were all like that.

Tommy: And what happened to him?

_{Cassandra doesn't say anything and looks away.}_

Cassandra: Just…just be careful. People might take advantage of you because of what you are.

Tommy: That's a new one, coming from you. Time was, you wanted to eat me.

Cassandra: (smiles) You can say I've changed a lot since then.

Tommy: Yeah.

_{Tommy finally gives her a smile.}_

Tommy: Thanks. Now c'mon, let's find us a missing teacher.

_{Tommy starts toward the door and Cassandra follows.}_

_Scene: Hallway_

_{Tommy, Merton, and Cassandra meet with Lori, Becky, and Stacey.}_

Tommy: Did you guys find anything?

Lori: Nope. That hallway was clean too.

Merton: Well _that_ was waste of film.

Stacey: Not to mention a waste of time.

Lori: What about this guy's house? There could be something there.

Tommy: (checks watch) There's still a few hours before morning. We can check it out.

Stacey: I think I've gotta bail on you guys. I've got an early class tomorrow.

Tommy: That's fine. You get some sleep.

Stacey: Be careful.

Tommy: I will.

_{They kiss quickly and Stacey leaves.}_

Merton: (smiles) This is great. I might actually get something I can use for the documentary tonight.

_{Merton holds the camera up. Lori shifts her eyes, looking for an excuse to get him away.}_

Lori: Uh, but what about Becky? She's got classes tomorrow too. You should drive her home.

Merton: (disappointed) But—

Becky: (smiles) That's okay. I can drive the freakmobile home by myself.

Merton: (panicked) I, uh, I think I should drive the freakmobile—D'I mean, hearse.

Cassandra: I think I'll go with you.

Merton: (disappointed, to Lori and Tommy) Okay, but don't you two need a ride there?

Lori: Not a problem. We can foot it there. Right, Tommy?

Tommy: Right. We'll see you guys in the morning.

Lori: Bye.

_{Tommy and Lori quickly wave and take off.}_

_Scene: 1500's, Stable_

_{Bartholomew, in human form, has Cassandra by the hand and is running in to the stable smiling. Cassandra is laughing.}_

Cassandra: Barty! What are you doing?

Barty: C'mon, I want to show you something.

_{He stops running in front of one of the stalls. Inside, a white horse shifts restlessly. Cassandra looks at the horse with awe. Barty's grin grows.}_

Barty: I found him in the forest, just wandering. Your father said if I could train him I could keep him here.

Cassandra: He's beautiful.

_{Barty watches Cassandra thoughtfully, but Cassandra doesn't notice.}_

Barty: Yes.

Cassandra: Could I ride him?

Barty: Maybe, once I've broken him. (pause) Shame, though. He's wild, free…I wonder if I should train him at all.

Cassandra: If there's anything I've learned from you, any beast can be tamed.

Barty: Yes, I suppose even beasts like me. (pause) We've known enough other for months now, yeah?

Cassandra: Yes.

Barty: Why do you hang about with me?

Cassandra: You're my friend.

Barty: Ah, but a secret friend who happens to be a wolf. Why weren't you afraid of me?

Cassandra: I don't know. I guess I just trusted you. Just because you look like a wolf doesn't mean you aren't still a man. I suppose all werewolves are misunderstood.

Barty: Not all of us.

Cassandra: What do you mean?

Barty: I almost died the night I was turned. (pause) I was bitten by another werewolf, that's how you get the curse. But she was trying to kill me. She was a wild beast.

Cassandra: How did you get away?

Barty: Another creature came and killed it…

Cassandra: Another creature? What was it?

Barty: (thinking) I was pretty far gone by the time he showed up, but…I could've sworn it was a vampire. (pause) You have to be careful at night. There are a lot worse spooks out there than me.

_Scene: House, Interior_

_{The house is quiet and dark. There is a clicking noise and the door opens, revealing Lori picking the lock on the other side. She and Tommy step inside, taking a look around.}_

Lori: Do you see anyone?

Tommy: The car was in the driveway, he might be in his room…

_{They give each other a look, nod, and head for one of the doors.}_

_Scene: Room_

_{The door opens and Tommy and Lori look inside. After a moment, Lori takes out her flashlight and points it at the empty bed. Tommy explores the room, stopping at the dresser and holding up a photo.}_

Tommy: 1999 Bowling Championship. I think it's safe to say he was single. At least we don't have to worry about his wife and kids finding us.

Lori: Tommy, check it out.

_{Lori gets down on her knees, facing the wall. Tommy walks around the bed and furrows his brows, stooping down beside her. There is a giant hole in the wall by the floor, leading to a tunnel. Lori shines the flashlight in the hole.}_

Tommy: Did somebody dig that?

Lori: Or something.

Tommy: Well that's, uh, that's a new one.

_{Lori touches her hand to the ground in front of the tunnel, finding blood.}_

Lori: Looks like we found our culprit.

_Scene: Present, Street_

_{Stacey is walking down the street, next to the cemetery. She stops for a moment and looks behind her. Nothing is there. She continues walking and reaches into her bag, then stops and turns around quickly, pulling out a stake and holding it up. K'Heshma is there. As soon as Stacey turns around, K'Heshma has grabbed the end of the stake and stopped her from using it.}_

Stacey: K'Heshma?

K'Heshma: You were expecting something else?

Stacey: Actually, yeah. What are you doing here?

K'Heshma: Merton was not as his home. I came to find out if he had discovered anything of Malefica.

Stacey: Merton's doing some investigating, but as far as I know, he hasn't found out anything new.

K'Heshma: Do you know where he is?

Stacey: I think he and the others were headed toward—

_{K'Heshma suddenly turns around, listening.}_

Stacey: What? What is it?

K'Heshma: Something is coming.

_{The two of them wait in silence. Suddenly, the ground in front of them bursts and out comes a leech the size of a small dog. It shoots toward K'Heshma and she catches it with ease. Stacey screams and jumps in surprise. After the shock wears off, she steps closer to look at the leech in K'Heshma's hand with confusion.}_

Stacey: What the hell is that?

K'Heshma: An annoyance.

_{They hear a noise and look down, seeing more leeches crawling out. Stacey backs up.}_

Stacey: Just a suggestion, but maybe we should get out of here. Now.

_{She runs toward the cemetery. K'Heshma squishes the leech in her hand and turns around, following Stacey. Stacey rushes through the cemetery and the leeches gain speed. She heads into a mausoleum and waits for K'Heshma, motioning for her to follow.}_

Stacey: In here! C'mon!

_{K'Heshma steps inside and Stacey slams the door shut. She pauses to sigh in relief, then screams when she sees that some of the leeches got inside the door. She starts to squish them with her feet. K'Heshma calmly walks over to one of the stone graves inside and picks up the heavy lid with ease, bringing it toward the leeches and dropping it, squishing the remaining living ones in one swoop.}_

Stacey: That works too.

_Scene: 1500's, Room_

_{Lilith is in bed, pale and coughing. Cassandra is trying to help her. She dabs her forehead with a damp cloth.}_

Cassandra: Lilith? Lilith, please speak to me.

Lilith: (calming down) Cassandra…

Cassandra: (sigh of relief) I thought I'd lost you.

Lilith: I just feel so tired…

_{Lilith goes into another coughing fit and covers her mouth. When she moves her hand, she finds blood inside it. Cassandra looks on with worry.}_

_Scene: Stable_

_{Barty has the white horse out and is brushing it. The horse is skiddish, but stays in place. He gently glides his free hand over its coat and smiles.}_

Barty: Oh, you're a beauty.

_{Cassandra appears in the doorway, watching Barty in silence for a moment. She looks sad and thoughtful.}_

Cassandra: He's a different beast now.

Barty: I'm good at what I do.

_{He smiles proudly and continues to brush the horse. Cassandra is silent again. Barty glances over at her.}_

Barty: You all right? You don't seem yourself today, lady.

Cassandra: (shakes her head) I'm fine.

_{Barty glances at her again, but decides not to push it.}_

Barty: You can come over if you like. He's not at the riding point yet, but he's getting used to people, human or otherwise.

_{Cassandra stays in place.}_

Cassandra: Do you remember when you were riding that gray mare, and you were knocked down when a snake spooked it?

Barty: Yeah.

Cassandra: And you got a nasty cut on your shoulder, but the next day it was completely gone.

_{Barty stops brushing and looks at Cassandra. The horse starts fidgeting and he grabs the reigns to hold it in place.}_

Barty: That's true. What brings it up?

Cassandra: You heal faster than humans do.

Barty: (smiles) One of the only things that's good about this curse.

Cassandra: Is it the same for sickness? If you were sick, you would heal?

Barty: I suppose it might be true. I've never thought about it. Why do you want to know?

Cassandra: Barty, you would do anything for me, wouldn't you?

Barty: Of course.

Cassandra: Curse my sister.

Barty: (pause) Pardon me?

Cassandra: Lilith. Please turn her.

Barty: Cassandra, I know I said I would do anything for you, but that's—

_{Cassandra walks quickly toward him, desperate.}_

Cassandra: Please, Barty, she's dying. I can't watch her suffer anymore.

Barty: It doesn't work that way.

Cassandra: You said so yourself, you heal faster! Maybe if Lilith were a werewolf, she could heal. She'd be better.

Barty: No. You don't know what you're asking.

Cassandra: I do know what I'm asking!

Barty: Cassandra, she'd be a werewolf. She wouldn't be your sister anymore.

Cassandra: I know there's only one person I trust more than her, and that's you. If she becomes a wolf it won't make any difference to me.

Barty: I'm not normal, Cassandra! Werewolves are evil, vicious creatures. She wouldn't know anything other than to kill and to consume. It's a curse!

Cassandra: I'd rather have her cursed than dead!

Barty: She'd be dead anyway! I can't stop her sickness! I told you it doesn't work that way.

Cassandra: You said you would do anything for me!

Barty: Anything but that! I won't do it, not to another innocent person.

_{He puts his hands on Cassandra's shoulder, trying to calm her down.}_

Barty: I know you love her, but I can't. I'm sorry.

Cassandra: I thought you were my friend!

Barty: I am!

Cassandra: You're no friend of mine. You're dead to me!

_{She pulls away and runs out of the stable. Barty follows her.}_

Barty: Cassandra! Cassandra!

_Scene: Present, Mausoleum_

_{Stacey paces. K'Heshma stays in place. Outside, the sound of the leeches can be heard.}_

Stacey: Okay, there's too many of them out there to squish them all before we die horribly. Got any plans?

K'Heshma: They are after blood. If we can distract them with a blood source, we can escape.

Stacey: Good idea. (pause) How do we get a blood source in here?

K'Heshma: You are a blood source.

_{Stacey looks at K'Heshma, unsure if she is joking or not. K'Heshma doesn't provide an answer. She holds up her forearm and uses one of her claws to create a gash. She puts her hand in the blood and smears it on the walls in various places.}_

K'Heshma: That should suffice.

Stacey: (smiles) That's genius.

_{She sees K'Heshma holding her arm to stop the blood and takes off her jacket, handing it to her.}_

Stacey: Here, use this.

_{K'Heshma is hesitant, but takes the jacket and rips off a piece, wrapping it tightly around her arm. Stacey looks toward the door.}_

Stacey: All right…I'm ready when you are.

_{Stacey takes a deep breath and K'Heshma nods. Stacey rushes toward the door and flings the door open, stepping back. The leeches pour in and begin to crawl on the walls. Some of them start toward Stacey and K'Heshma. K'Heshma walks forward as if they aren't there, stepping on them as she goes. Stacey follows suit, looking down in disgust and trying to shake off leeches that get onto her.}_

_Scene: Cemetery_

_{K'Heshma and Stacey are running away this time, the leeches following them and sliding across the ground.}_

Stacey: They're catching up!

K'Heshma: Then I suggest you run faster.

_{Stacey thinks for a moment as they enter the street.}_

Stacey: Cell phone!

_{She pulls out the cell phone, having difficulty dialing as she's still running.}_

_Scene: Hotchkiss House, Bedroom_

_{Tommy and Lori are still looking into the hole in the wall.}_

Tommy: It doesn't look like anything's in there anymore.

Lori: (grins) Only one way to find out.

_{Lori starts to crawl inside, but Tommy stops her.}_

Tommy: I don't think that's a good idea.

_{Suddenly, Tommy's phone rings and he takes a cell phone out of his pocket.}_

Tommy: Stacey?

_{The screen splits and Stacey is on the other end, still running.}_

Stacey: Tommy!

Tommy: Stacey, I can barely hear you. Where are you?

Stacey: Sorry, Tommy, I'm busy running for my life.

Tommy: What?

Stacey: We found whatever killed that teacher.

Tommy: We? We who?

Stacey: Me and K'Heshma! Look, the things are giant leeches!

Tommy: Giant leeches? What the fu—

Stacey: Tommy, they're chasing us! I don't have a lot of time!

Tommy: (eyes wide) Oh no. Where are you?

Stacey: (looking) We're just turning on to Maple Street.

Tommy: Just hang on. We're coming for you.

_{Tommy hangs up. Lori is beside him now.}_

Lori: Did I hear something about giant leeches?

Tommy: Hold that thought.

_{Tommy dials on his phone and it rings for a moment before Merton answers, still driving the hearse.}_

Merton: Smello?

Tommy: Merton! Where are you?

Merton: Driving home with the girls. Is everything okay?

Tommy: No, Stacey is being chased down by giant leeches.

Merton: Giant—

Tommy: Later. I need you to drive to Maple Street and get her, now.

Merton: You got it.

_{Merton hangs up and looks at Cassandra in the front seat and back at Becky.}_

Merton: Hang on, ladies.

Cassandra: Merton—

_{Merton does a sharp turn and the three of them are jerked to the side.}_

_Scene: Hotchkiss House, Bedroom_

_{Tommy hangs up and heads for the door. Lori follows.}_

Lori: Where are we going now?

Tommy: To get weapons.

_Scene: 1500's, Lilith's Room_

_{Everything is quiet and still, a sharp contrast to the action of the present. The door opens and Cassandra sticks her head inside.}_

Cassandra: Lilith?

_{Cassandra doesn't hear an answer, but sees Lilith in bed, lying on her side and turned away from her. Cassandra slowly steps inside.}_

Cassandra: I just wanted to…Lilith, I wanted to help you. I tried, I did, but…I failed you.

_{She sits down on the bed.}_

Cassandra: Can you ever forgive me?

_{Lilith is still. Cassandra furrows her brows.}_

Cassandra: Lilith?

_{She puts a hand on Lilith's shoulder, but she stays still. Cassandra slowly strands up and walks around the bed to see Lilith's face. When she sees her, Lilith is pale white and her eyes are open and unblinking, her mouth slightly agape. Cassandra lets out a small scream and covers her mouth.}_

Cassandra: No! No!

_{Her face contorts in anger and tears.}_

Cassandra: No! NO!

_{She screams and picks up a vase, throwing it into the wall. She takes the side table and overturns it, and starts wrecking the room. Eventually she breaks down, falling at her sister's side and crying onto the bed.}_

_Scene: 1500's, Street_

_{The street is dark and nearly empty. Cassandra walks down the road by herself, her eyes red from tears. She has her arms clutched around herself. Suddenly, three figures in hooded cloaks appear behind her.}_

Figure: An awful lot of tears for a death you knew was coming.

_{Cassandra gasps and turns around. The figures step closer, with the one in the middle who spoke leading them.}_

Cassandra: Who are you?

Figure: My name is John.

_{The figure moves his hood to reveal Kevin (from The First Move). His hair is longer and his looks fit the time. The other two figures remove their hoods, revealing a nameless blonde woman and Christina (from Everybody Fang Chung Tonight). John smiles.}_

John: I've come to give you an offer.

Cassandra: I'm sorry, but this isn't the time right now.

_{Cassandra turns around to leave, but jumps when she finds John, Christina, and the blonde woman already in front of her. She looks back at where they were and returns her gaze to them with wide eyes.}_

Cassandra: What are you?

_{They all smile, revealing fangs.}_

John: Your salvation.

Cassandra: You're vampires!

John: We've been watching you, and I've found you…compelling. I think it would be unfair for you to go so quickly as your sister. Perhaps you could live forever…if you join us.

Cassandra: I would never join you, vile creature!

John: Your sister was very sick…surely you haven't noticed the same symptoms in you?

Christina: The coughing…the blood.

_{Cassandra looks down.}_

John: You wouldn't suffer or die with us. You would live eternally, strong and powerful!

Cassandra: I could never become like you. I could never kill a human being!

Christina: (smiles) But that's the beauty of it. We don't kill humans.

Cassandra: (suspicious, backing away) I don't believe you.

Christina: (stepping forward) It's true. We live on an alternative blood source.

Cassandra: (pause) Alternative blood source?

Christina: (nods) The things we kill are evil creatures. We're doing the world a favor by killing them. We've never killed any human beings.

_{Cassandra looks down, unsure. The vampires slowly walk around her, the girls on either side and John behind her, moving her hair back. He strokes her neck.}_

John: What do you have to lose? Your overbearing father? Your studies? You have nothing left that matters. We can give you a new life…a better life.

Christina: You would never get sick, never die…

Cassandra: I don't want to become like her…lying there with my eyes open…

John: And you never will.

_{Cassandra looks down again. Images of Lilith and Barty flash by. She looks up, tears drying on her face. She seems scared but determined.}_

Cassandra: Do it.

John: (smiles) As you wish, my lady…

_{He slowly leans in, biting into her neck.}_

_Scene: Present, Street_

_{Stacey and K'Heshma continue to run. Stacey looks to be getting tired, struggling to catch up. They stop when they come to a dead end.}_

Stacey: (eyes wide) Shit.

K'Heshma: Yes.

_{They turn around to see the leeches still slithering forward. Suddenly, the hearse pulls up in front of them, squishing some of the leeches. Merton rolls down his window.}_

Merton: I heard you needed a ride.

_{Stacey smiles and laughs, racing toward the car. Becky opens the back door and Stacey quickly gets inside, followed by K'Heshma. They slam the door shut. Cut to the interior of the car.}_

Stacey: If I haven't said it before, I'll say it now. Merton, you rock.

Merton: (smiles) Thanks.

Cassandra: Are those giant leeches?

K'Heshma: They are Fikerines. They resemble leeches, but it is a different species. They feed on much larger prey.

Becky: (deadpan) Fascinating. (normal) Let's get the hell out of here.

Merton: Right.

_{Merton puts his hands on the wheel, but they suddenly hear a popping sound and the vehicle seems to drop.}_

Merton: That didn't sound good.

Cassandra: Oh god. Tell me the tires didn't just pop.

Merton: Let me see.

_{Merton rolls down his window and sticks his head out. The leeches have surrounded the car and punctured all of the tires.}_

Merton: Oh come on!

_{Suddenly, one of the leeches leaps onto his neck, biting into it. Merton yells out and tries to pull the leech away.}_

Cassandra: Merton!

_{Cassandra desperately starts trying to reach for Merton as he flails around. More of the leeches start to get in through the open window, first reaching Merton and latching onto him.}_

Becky: Somebody shut the window!

Stacey: K'Heshma!

_{K'Heshma reaches over the seat and shuts the window, squishing one that's halfway through. Cassandra is now holding Merton and Becky and Stacey are pulling leeches off, throwing them to the floor and squishing them.}_

Stacey: Now I'm glad I wore my heels today.

_{Cassandra rips the leech off of Merton's neck and squishes it in her hand.}_

Stacey: (looking around) Was that the last one?

Cassandra: Merton? Merton, say something!

_{Merton has passed out. Cassandra holds him in her lap and pats in on the face.}_

Cassandra: C'mon, baby, wake up. Please.

Becky: Freaker?

Cassandra: No. No, not again, please.

_{Merton shakes his head and comes to.}_

Merton: Mommy?

_{Becky smiles and falls back into her seat. Cassandra sighs in relief and kisses Merton on the head. Merton looks around in confusion.}_

Merton: What did I miss?

Becky: Nothing, we're just stranded now.

_{Merton quickly sits up, looking worried.}_

Merton: The tires.

Cassandra: Can't we just drive without them?

Stacey: The leeches have us surrounded, there's too many of them now.

Cassandra: What are we going to do? How do we get out?

Merton: Just stay calm, everybody. I'm sure we'll think of something. (pause, panics) We're all going to die!

_{Suddenly, they hear a loud shriek from outside. All of them look confused, then hear more screeching and the sound of leeches slithering away from the car. After a long pause, K'Heshma opens her door, stepping outside. Stacey follows behind her, and Becky on the other side. Cassandra and Merton leave too. Tommy and Lori are outside, squishing the leeches. Lori has a sledgehammer and is slamming leeches left and right. Tommy is spraying insecticide.}_

Tommy: Hey, guys.

Lori: We thought you could use some help.

_{Lori slams the hammer down hard. Merton, Stacey, and Becky smile. They all start around the car, squishing the diminishing number of leeches.}_

Merton: Tommy, my friend, you have impeccable timing.

Tommy: You're welcome, buddy. Thanks for taking care of Stacey.

_{Tommy tosses a can of bug spray to Merton and he starts spraying leeches too.}_

Lori: Stacey!

_{Lori motions for Stacey and Stacey runs toward her. Lori reaches into a large bag nearby.}_

Lori: We thought you might like to use this one.

_{Lori smiles and pulls something out of the bag off screen. Stacey's face goes from shock to a large smile. Cut to Tommy as he approaches Becky, who squishes the leeches with disgust.}_

Becky: This is so gross.

Tommy: Oh, by the way, we're pretty sure these are the things that attacked your teacher.

Becky: Did you find him?

Tommy: He's dead.

Becky: (sigh) Great. I'm never gonna pass that class.

_{Cassandra is helping the attack when a few of the leeches leap onto her, knocking her to the ground. She screams.}_

Merton: Cassandra!

_{Merton runs toward her.}_

_Scene: 1500's, Field_

_{Barty has the white horse by the reins. He pats the horse on the neck.}_

Barty: All of this work, and for what? We'll just ride you and tame you and use you. That's all you are now, see…I never should've broken you.

_{He takes a moment to think, then loosens the reins and takes them off.}_

Barty: You're free now.

_{He slaps the horse on the back and it takes off and disappears. When the horse leaves, Cassandra is now in view. She is watching Barty. He looks toward her, and sniffs the air, but doesn't comment.}_

Barty: Cassandra.

Cassandra: Hello, Barty.

Barty: I haven't seen you since this morning. I thought…Are you okay?

_{Cassandra shakes her head, tears brimming.}_

Cassandra: Lilith is dead.

_{Barty's face turns to sadness and concern and he walks toward her.}_

Barty: Cassandra, I'm so sorry.

_{He reaches for her, but she backs away quickly.}_

Cassandra: Don't touch me.

Barty: I'm sorry she died.

_{Cassandra smells the air and gets a pained look on her face, as if resisting temptation. She turns away from him.}_

Cassandra: If you had done what I'd asked, she might've…

Barty: She wouldn't. It's better that she died as she was rather than a monster.

_{Cassandra turns to face him.}_

Cassandra: I wasn't there! I wish I hadn't met you, and gotten hope that I could save her! If I didn't know you, I would have let her go, instead of clinging to the idea that she could still live!

Barty: (pause) Maybe there's a reason my world is kept hidden from you people.

Cassandra: And the worst part is, is that all of this came too late! If he'd shown up just a few hours earlier, if I'd known…

Barty: If who had shown up? What are you on about, Cassandra?

_{Barty starts toward her again, but she smells the air and hisses, backing away. She now has fangs. Barty gains a look of shock and disbelief, backing away and shaking his head.}_

Barty: No. Please tell me no.

_{Cassandra tries to control herself.}_

Barty: You can't be one of them.

Cassandra: They gave me new life. I won't die now, not like…

Barty: Cassandra, no.

Cassandra: (nods) Yes. I'm sorry…

_{She starts toward Barty, but he stops backing away. Cassandra hits him across the face. He doesn't fight back.}_

Cassandra: You didn't save her! You didn't save me!

Barty: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

_{Cassandra continues to hit him.}_

Cassandra: Fight back! Transform!

Barty: No.

Cassandra: (hits him) Fight back!

Barty: I can't.

Cassandra: I'm trying to kill you! Fight back!

Barty: No! Damn it, Cassandra, I love you!

_{Cassandra stops, looking sadly at Barty with shock. Barty looks terrified but stands his ground. He steps closer to her, inches from her face.}_

Barty: I won't fight you. I can't.

Cassandra: Barty…This is the last time I'm going to see you. I can't stop myself…

_{Cassandra starts to cry again. Barty puts his hand on either side of Cassandra's face.}_

Barty: I know.

_{He slowly leans in and kisses her. After a moment, Cassandra pulls away, unable to resist anymore. She leans in and wildly bites into his neck. Barty's face contorts in pain, but he keeps quiet, eventually falling limp. Out of the darkness the other vampires emerge, grinning. They swoop in and surround him.}_

_Scene: Present, Street_

_{Cassandra is covered in the giant leeches and screaming. Merton is pulling them off of her and himself, spraying the bug spray. Eventually the leeches are off of them and he pulls Cassandra up.}_

Merton: Cassandra, are you okay?

Cassandra: What?

Merton: Are you okay?

Cassandra: (pause) Yeah. I'm fine.

Lori: (off screen) Okay, everybody step back!

_{Cut to Tommy and Lori, who step aside to reveal Stacey with a flamethrower.}_

Stacey: These leeches are toast.

_{Merton, Cassandra, and Becky all back away behind them. Stacey lifts up the flamethrower and a stream of flames covers the leeches. The sounds of screeching are heard. Stacey grins and looks over at Lori.}_

Stacey: You're right, Lori. I did like this one.

_{The flames die down and the screeching stops, leaving a smoldering pile of charred bodies. The gang steps toward it, coughing over the smoke.}_

Tommy: This is a mess.

Merton: Oh no, my car!

_{Merton sighs and starts to inspect the damage. Tommy looks back and sees K'Heshma standing nearby.}_

Tommy: What are you doing here?

Stacey: She helped me, Tommy. I would've been dead if she wasn't there.

Tommy: (pause) Thank you.

_{K'Heshma nods and walks away. Cassandra glances over, then follows her. Once they are out of earshot of the others, she speaks.}_

Cassandra: K'Heshma, wait.

K'Heshma: I am weary of you wasting my time. Perhaps you should return to being attacked and rescued.

Cassandra: I'm going to ignore that. I have to talk to you.

K'Heshma: I am listening.

Cassandra: You might think you're covering something by the way you talk, or your phony reasons for showing up all of the time, but you aren't. I see the way you look at Merton.

_{K'Heshma says nothing and Cassandra walks toward her.}_

Cassandra: I'm not going to say anything. For some reason, Merton doesn't see it. But you know it's never going to happen. It doesn't work that way.

_{She stops walking about a foot in front of her.}_

Cassandra: I'm going to give you some advice: leave him alone. He's just going to get hurt.

K'Heshma: Everything you imply is false.

Cassandra: Yeah yeah, I know. Now remember what I said.

_{Cassandra turns and walks away, leaving K'Heshma alone.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is seated in his big chair, holding his camera and speaking into it.}_

Merton: So here's what happened. We were attacked by giant leeches! Well, technically they're called Fikerines, but the point still stands that they were giant leeches. I would've gotten some amazing footage, but sadly I failed to pick up the camera while I was wetting myself.

_{He pauses.}_

Merton: I can still edit that out. (shakes his head) Anyway, long story short, we saved the day and Stacey torched them. Overall, I'd say this was—(looks up) Cassandra.

_{The camera cuts out to reveal Cassandra standing inside the door. Merton smiles and turns the camera toward her.}_

Merton: Just the girl I wanted to see. Here, say a little something about our mission today.

Cassandra: Actually, Merton, I…I have to talk to you.

_{Merton sets the camera down on the desk, but forgets to turn it off.}_

Merton: What is it?

_{He starts to stand up, but Cassandra holds out her hand.}_

Cassandra: Don't get up. It's just going to make this harder.

Merton: (concerned) What is it?

_{Cassandra looks down for a moment in silence.}_

Cassandra: I'm leaving, Merton.

Merton: (pause) On vacation?

Cassandra: No.

_{Merton stands up.}_

Merton: But I don't understand, I thought you decided you were okay now.

Cassandra: I'm not.

Merton: We can work this out. Here, I'll promise not to go on any of the fieldwork anymore. I'll be strictly book guy.

Cassandra: I know you can't do that. You care about other people too much.

Merton: And you're punishing me for that?

Cassandra: No, Merton! I just can't do it anymore, I can't…I can't do it again. I can't watch someone I care about die because of this again.

Merton: I'm not dead.

Cassandra: I'm sorry, I know it's a horrible thing to say, but you will be if you keep doing this. When people get involved with the supernatural…they die. I've got this normal life now, and I've gotten a second chance…and I have to take it.

Merton: But…but you can't leave.

Cassandra: I have to.

Merton: Cassandra…I love you.

_{Cassandra nods.}_

Cassandra: I know you do.

_{There is a moment of silence. Cassandra gives a small, bittersweet smile and exits, leaving the door open. Merton stands there in shock.}_

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{Cassandra starts to cry and stops, but doesn't look back. She shakes her head and walks away. The camera pans over to reveal K'Heshma nearby.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is seated on the bed, his head in his hands. K'Heshma walks in through the open door.}_

K'Heshma: (pause) Are you…I came to see if you had any news of Malefica.

_{Merton doesn't move his head from his hands.}_

Merton: No.

K'Heshma: (pause) The vampire. She is gone?

Merton: K'Heshma, go away.

K'Heshma: It is a simple question.

_{Merton looks up in anger, tears in his eyes.}_

Merton: Yes, she's gone! Okay?

K'Heshma: She had been threatening to leave long before this. I do not see why you are tearful now.

_{Merton stands up quickly and angrily.}_

Merton: No, of course you wouldn't. You don't have feelings; you couldn't possibly know why I'm upset!

K'Heshma: Educate me.

Merton: She left me! She was probably the only girl who ever cared about me, and she just left! I could understand if I'd done something, but she just decides out of the blue that she can't handle fighting bad guys anymore! It's stupid!

_{He kicks the desk, but quickly recoils in pain and holds his foot. He sighs and shakes his head, his anger fading.}_

Merton: I just…It just makes me think that no one is ever going to love me.

_{He sighs and blinks, walking away upstairs. K'Heshma is left alone. She looks concerned, sad.}_

K'Heshma: I would.

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_{The woods are dark, silent. Suddenly, Malefica appears from behind the trees.}_

Malefica: The time is nigh. Nothing can compromise the mission.

_{She reaches into her cloak and pulls out a glowing orb. She smiles.}_

Malefica: Time to level the playing field.

_{With that smile, she disappears into the trees again.}_

_Scene: Road_

_{The sun is just starting to rise. Cassandra walks down the road and toward the sign that says "Now Leaving Pleasantville—Come Back Soon!"}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton sits in the dark at his desk, watching the footage on his camera. The only light in the room is coming from the camera, making his face glow. The screen splits between Merton in the lair and Cassandra on the road at sunrise, a sharp contrast of light and dark. Cassandra starts walking toward the sign and then looks back at the town. The sounds from the camera footage are heard, low and muffled.}_

Cassandra: When people get involved with the supernatural…they die. I've got this normal life now, and I've gotten a second chance…and I have to take it.

Merton: But…but you can't leave.

Cassandra: I have to.

Merton: Cassandra…I love you.

Cassandra: (pause) I know you do.

_{On the camera, Cassandra exits through the door. Cut to Merton as he watches the footage sadly. As Merton sits alone in the dark, Cassandra takes a deep breath and turns away, walking away into the sunlight.}_

A/N: If you enjoyed this or even if you didn't, please leave me a review! I'll be working on the next chapter soon. Thanks!


	40. Getting Even Part One

Getting Even

By: Obscurus Lupa

Lorne the Host- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the story. Originally I was going to have another vampire show up in the story and make Cassandra an offer to become a vampire again, but I thought the ending would have more impact if the story happening in the present had less to do with Cassandra. I also wanted to play around with some new types of creatures, to change up the story a little bit and get the other characters involved. And I thought leeches would be an appropriate nod to vampires anyway. :D I will admit that I was struggling to get Becky included, but I think I'll have more use for her in future stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks again!

StormyWolfBowler- Thanks! The reason Tate hasn't been in focus lately is because I'm giving the character a little bit of a rest. Sometimes if I just include him to include him he seems a little shoved in, especially with such a large amount of characters right now. However, I do have plans for him so he'll be around soon. When Cassandra said to K'Heshma that Merton would get hurt with her around, she was talking about more of the physical side, as the reason for her leaving is because people around them tend to die. I'm glad you like K'Heshma, she's definitely a character I like to use well but sparingly. Have fun with this chapter!

Prexistence- Thanks for the review, nice to hear from ya. :)

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is once again seated at his desk and watching the footage on his camera. Cassandra is on the screen.}_

Merton: _(voice, off screen)_ But…but you can't leave.

Cassandra_: (on screen)_ I have to.

Merton_: (voice, off screen)_ Cassandra…I love you.

_{Cassandra nods.}_

Cassandra: _(on screen)_ I know you do.

_{There is a moment of silence. Cassandra gives a small, bittersweet smile and exits, leaving the door open. Merton, holding the camera, blinks away tears and wipes his face, setting the camera down but leaving it playing. He sighs and stares into space, leaning back in his chair. The sound of a door opening is heard and Becky appears at the top of the stairs. She seems concerned, unsure of what to say.}_

Becky: Hey, um…dinner's ready. If you want some.

Merton: I'm not very hungry.

_{Merton looks down at the camera again, and this time K'Heshma is in the doorway where Cassandra was.}_

Merton: _(voice, off screen)_ She left me! She was probably the only girl who ever cared about me, and she just left! I could understand if I'd done something, but she just decides out of the blue that she can't handle fighting bad guys anymore! It's stupid!

_{Becky fidgets with her shirt.}_

Becky: Mom's making meatloaf tonight. _(pause, smiles)_ It's your favorite.

_{Merton looks up and gives a small smile.}_

Merton: Okay. I'll come up.

_{Merton stands up and starts up the stairs, leaving the camera rolling.}_

Merton: _(off screen, voice)_ I just…It just makes me think that no one is ever going to love me.

_{Merton exits and shuts the door. On the screen, K'Heshma is looking to the right with sadness.}_

K'Heshma: I would.

_{The tape ends.}_

_Scene: Streets of Pleasantville_

_{Tommy, wolfed out, is running through the streets.}_

**Tommy v.o.: Now, I can't say I'm not familiar with a bad break-up. So I knew how Merton felt…but you'd think that after all these years, Merton would be able to handle rejection better. After Cassandra broke up with him, he was having a rough time.**

_{Tommy does some trademark flips over various things and stops to smell the air. When he smells the air, he seems to pick up a scent, but after a moment, he decides it's nothing and moves on.}_

**Tommy v.o.: What can I say…sometimes it's hard to let go of the one you love.**

_{After Tommy takes off, Tina enters from off screen, also wolfed-out. She watches him for a moment in silence before stalking off.}_

_Scene: The Factory_

_{Holden and Lori are seated near the bowling area. Holden is drinking a beer.}_

Holden: Bullshit.

Lori: Nope.

Holden: I know Tommy said he was the leader of the Werewolf Syndicate before…but it was actually true?

Lori: Well, he was, but it turns out there was this technicality that made Merton the leader.

Holden: There's no way. I can believe that Tommy would win a challenge with another werewolf, but Merton? C'mon, Lori, I'm not stupid.

Lori: It's true. See, I was the leader of the Syndicate because I beat the original leader in combat—

Holden: Ah, when you were a werewolf.

Lori: Exactly. And Tommy fought me, but Merton was the one who hit me with the wolfs bane and turned me into a human again, so that technically made him the leader. Of course, they caught up with us later because Merton couldn't be the leader when he was human, so they tried turning him into a werewolf…long story short, he's not the leader anymore.

Holden: I've told you before that you have a convoluted history, right? Just so we're clear.

Lori: You're telling me.

_{Tommy approaches them with a couple of drinks. He hands one to Lori.}_

Tommy: Holden, nice to see you. How's that not helping going?

Holden: Ouch. Say, have you found Malefica yet? Don't bother answering; we all know how that fruitful search is going.

Tommy: Touché.

Holden: _(smiles)_ You've graduated to ten-dollar words, I see. Tommy, I'm proud. It's not that I think you're stupid, but it's nice to see that you really did graduate high school.

Tommy: I thought you were supposed to be reformed or something.

Holden: I wouldn't necessarily call me reformed; I'm simply being a good Samaritan and helping you fight your current "big bad." Besides, I did stop eating people, didn't I?

Lori: It's true. He hasn't eaten anyone for a while.

Tommy: Congratulations, you don't kill people anymore. Why are you hanging out with us?

Holden: Because I like you_. (smiles)_ Also, I've been hearing some interesting stories from Lori about your _(air quotes) "_evil fighting" career. Switching places with that sex-bot? That was a priceless one.

_{Tommy looks toward Lori incredulously.}_

Tommy: You told him about that?

Lori_: (shifty eyes)_ Well, we had a lot of time to talk…

Holden: I'm curious about the rest of that story, but I'm not sure our relationship is deep enough to go there. Besides, I've got a party to get to.

_{Holden stands up and points at Tommy.}_

Holden: Full moon tomorrow, Tommy.

_{He smirks and walks away.}_

Tommy: He always knows where there's a party. How come we never get invited to any?

Lori: Must be his evil werewolf connections.

_{Tommy's head falls back.}_

Tommy: Man, I'm so bored. I'd rather be fighting evil right now.

Lori: At least the music is good tonight. It's too bad Merton isn't here; this is his favorite band.

Tommy: I tried calling him, but he didn't really want to talk…Anyway, I think he wants to be alone for a while.

Lori: They say the first break-up is always the worst.

Tommy: He'll be all right. I'm guessing that in a couple weeks, Cassandra will be in the past.

_Scene: Werewolf Syndicate Headquarters_

_{A small group of werewolves sits at the large table. Jacqueline, a werewolf with long black hair, stands at the head of the table. Gil sits at the table among the group.}_

Jacqueline: Somebody told that vampire where we were. For years, we kept ourselves secret and protected from her kind…but somebody spilled the beans and well, here we are. Our numbers are almost completely diminished. The only survivors left from the massacre include me and…Gil here.

_{Gil smiles and waves.}_

Gil: Hi-ho.

_{Jacqueline ignores him.}_

Jacqueline: None of you were there, but you know of our suffering. We are united in our cause.

Voice: United in our cause, huh?

_{They all turn to see Tina entering the room.}_

Tina: What do you know about our cause, Jacqueline? You weren't here in the beginning. We used to mean something, and now…you're just huddled around a table and talking.

Gil: Tina! It's me, Gil!

_{Gil smiles and points to himself. Tina ignores him.}_

Jacqueline: You weren't here when we were slaughtered. You and Gil abandoned the pack. Only Gil was smart enough to return. You, however…you should have stayed gone. Kill her.

_{The other wolves stand up and growl. Gil stays seated.}_

Tina: I don't think you could catch syphilis, much less some vampire.

Jacqueline: _(growls)_ How dare you question your leader?

Tina: _(shrugs)_ I don't.

_{From behind her, the previous leader from _The Girl Who Spied Wolf, The Manchurian Werewolf, _and _Manchu: Part Deux_ walks out. His face has a huge scar across it. The other wolves look shocked.}_

Gil: Dad!

_{Gil runs over to him and hugs him.}_

Gil: You're alive!

_{The leader growls and throws him off of him.}_

Leader: I told you not to call me that!

Jacqueline: _(shocked)_ Abram, you…you're alive.

Abram: Yes, I was nearly killed in the attack…I managed to escape and let my wounds heal. Tina found me and told me about what my once loyal pack has turned into. She alone was my faithful servant.

Jacqueline: You lost your right to rule us when Lori Baxter defeated you in battle.

Abram: And she was defeated by a human and turned into a human again herself, therefore…the position is forfeit to the previous leader. And that's me. Don't be saddened; you did _adequately_ in my absence…but I think now what the Syndicate needs is leadership…discipline. However, if you want me to prove myself…

_{Abram wolfs out and speeds forward, slamming Jacqueline back and into the table.}_

Abram: …I think you'll find that I'm just as strong as I was before.

_{The other wolves step back, giving small bows. Tina steps up beside Abram, smirking at Jacqueline as she's being held down by her neck.}_

Abram: The Syndicate has fallen! It's time for us to dig ourselves out of our graves and seek vengeance! And we start not with the new, but with the old. I'm in charge now. And, my servants…time has not made me more merciful.

Jacqueline: Please, I promise I won't—

_{Abram immediately snaps her neck. He lets her go and her body slides to the ground.}_

Abram: Any questions?

**Tommy v.o.: I figured since Merton was feeling so bad, he could do with some cheering up. So I figured I'd help him out…but things were a lot worse than I expected.**

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{Tommy and Lori stand outside Merton's door. Inside, the sound of loud, exaggerated sobs and depressing opera music can be heard. Tommy and Lori are shouting to be heard.}_

Tommy: Merton! Merton, open the door!

Lori: C'mon, Merton!

_{The crying only gets louder. Lori rolls her eyes and folds her arms, frustrated.}_

Tommy: Merton, please open the door! _(searching for words)_ It'll—It'll be okay, you'll find some other girl or…or somethin'.

_{The music is turned up. Tommy sighs, giving up.}_

Lori: He's going to have to come out of there eventually.

Tommy: Any time this century would be nice.

Lori: You were saying something earlier about us battling evil?

Tommy: Yeah, where are all the vampires and things this time of night?

Lori: If only Malefica were actually posing a threat right now.

Tommy: She's been completely off the radar. I think she's either not planning anything at all or she fell off the face of the earth.

Lori: That's true. If she were planning something she would've done something by now.

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_{Malefica holds up a translucent orb with a few sparks of light inside. She smiles, silent for a moment.}_

Malefica: You could prove useful. I hope the warlock I killed for this was right.

_{Behind her, Dolus has appeared.}_

Dolus: That'd be a shame to botch up. I'm not so sure you would want to risk anything so late in the game, Malefica.

Malefica: That's true, but if this works, it will be well worth the risk.

Dolus: Still—

Malefica: Dolus, this is a necessity. You know as well as I do what the seer said. He is important.

Dolus: If I might make a suggestion then…killing him would eliminate that problem.

Malefica: I thought so too…but this plan is so much better.

Dolus: Fine, don't listen to me…but just remember who got you here.

Malefica: If you can read my mind then you know that I do, and that my decision is final. Put a little trust in me, Dolus…You'll see.

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is seated on his bed, a pile of tissues lying beside him. He is looking at a picture of him and Cassandra eating ice cream together. He blows his nose loudly.}_

Voice: Wow, this is depressing.

_{Merton jumps and finds Holden looking over his shoulder. Merton stands up.}_

Merton: Holden, what—How did you get in here?

Holden: Your mom let me in. By the way, those oatmeal cookies? Fabulous.

Merton: Whatever it is, this is a bad time.

Holden: Oh yeah, I forgot that you wanted to take some time out to be really depressed. It's been like three days; get over it.

Merton: Please leave my house.

Holden: Too soon? I've got you; not a problem. Listen, I came here for a reason.

Merton: To annoy me?

Holden: That's the plan.

_{Merton starts to turn around and walk away.}_

Holden: I'm kidding. Lighten up, will you? I'm actually heading over to a party right now…lots of partying, plenty of women…

Merton: And you came here because…?

Holden: _(smiles)_ I couldn't go without my favorite drinking buddy.

Merton: What?

Holden: I think the best thing for you right now would be to drink your troubles away. It's a proven scientific fact: alcohol equals happiness. Now let's get wasted.

Merton: Holden, I can't just—

Holden: Too late. The decision is already made.

_{Holden grabs Merton and yanks him off camera.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Tommy and Lori are walking together.}_

Tommy: Hey, you know what would be awesome? If there was a movie made about us.

Lori: I don't know; wasn't there already a movie called _Teen Wolf_?

Tommy: Maybe not something that cheesy…they could have Sarah Michelle Gellar playing you.

Lori: _(laughs)_ Yeah, and Johnny Depp playing Merton.

Tommy: Johnny Depp?

Lori: You know, _Edward Scissorhands_.

Tommy: Oh yeah.

Lori: And who would be playing you?

Tommy: Easy. Brad Pitt.

Lori: _(rolls eyes)_ Pfft.

Tommy: What, he's a good-looking guy.

Lori: You think he's good-looking?

Tommy: What? It's not like I have a crush on him or something.

Lori: That's it. I'm telling Stacey.

Tommy: Hey!

_{Lori starts to run away and Tommy chases after her. Lori sees something ahead and stops. Tommy runs into her, but looks surprised when he sees what she sees. Tina is standing a short distance away, facing them.}_

Tina: Hey, Tommy.

Tommy: _(shocked) _Tina.

Tina: Long time no see.

Tommy: You're telling me.

Tina: Up for making a deal?

Tommy: What kinda deal?

Tina: The Syndicate is rebuilding, and I'm Abram's right-hand man…so to speak. I'm so close, Tommy. I could be the leader just like that.

Tommy: So why are you talking to me about this?

Tina: You know why.

Lori: Give it up, Tina. Tommy's never going to rule the Syndicate with you.

Tina: _(rolls eyes) _Oh, it's Baxter. Joy.

Tommy: You already know my answer, Tina. What deal were you talking about?

Tina: The deal, right. You rule the Syndicate with me…or I kill someone you love.

Tommy: Oh c'mon, didn't you try that one already? Who are you going to threaten this time?

Tina: _(pause) _I don't know. _(eyeing Lori) _Baxter.

Lori: Please. Like you could take me.

Tina: That's it.

_{Tina growls and starts toward her, but Tommy steps in-between them.}_

Tommy: Okay, look, Tina, this is stupid. You can't kill Lori.

Tina: Why not?

Tommy: Because I know you're better than this.

Tina: Uh…what?

Lori: Tommy…she doesn't remember.

Tina: Remember what?

Tommy: It's a long story, but you're not a bad guy—girl. I know you.

Tina: Am I wrong, or were we fighting the last time that we saw each other?

Tommy: We were, but that was before I knew what happened.

Tina: Again, what?

Tommy: It's hard to explain.

Tina: Okay, I'm bored. I'll just get back to killing Baxter.

_{Tina wolfs out and speeds toward Lori, but Tommy wolfs out and speeds around the same way, pushing her back.}_

Tommy: I told you to stop that!

Tina: What are you, my freakin' mother?

Tommy: Please. I know this sounds crazy, but you have to believe me: You're a good guy.

Tina: You're getting weird on me, Dawkins. All right, I'm outta here. Just know that the offer is open.

_{Tina gives Tommy and look, ignoring Lori and taking off.}_

Lori: That was weird.

Tommy: Yeah. _(pause) _She said the Syndicate was back.

Lori: Yeah. Who is Abram?

Tommy: I don't know, but we should talk to Merton. They could be after us again.

_Scene: The Factory_

_{Holden is at the bar and lets out a loud laugh. A few other patrons are around him, laughing and joking. Merton is beside him, looking depressed. The bartender hands Holden a couple drinks.}_

Holden: Thanks, buddy. Put it on my tab. Now…

_{Holden slides one of the drinks toward Merton.}_

Holden: It's time for you to get wasted and forget about Cassandra.

Merton: No.

Holden: I promise you, this drink is the best. I think it's called a Fizzy Lifting Drink—like in _Willy Wonka_, but, y'know, without the wacky Gene Wilder element.

Merton: No, thank you. I don't even know why I came here…I'd rather be alone right now.

Holden: You're feeling bad; I understand. I've had my fair share of bad breakups, I'll admit, but I've found that the best method for getting over it is trying to forget and repressing the memories.

_{Holden nudges the drink toward Merton and Merton shoves it forcefully away.}_

Merton: I don't _want_ to forget Cassandra!

_{Merton sighs and lets his head fall into his hands.}_

Merton: She's the best thing that ever happened to me…and I couldn't keep her.

Holden: You think that was your fault?

Merton: I wasn't paying attention. Maybe if I hadn't been focusing on the documentary, and I spent more time making sure that Cassandra was happy…

Holden: Merton, this whole thing didn't happen overnight. Honestly, the girl was hanging on a thread for a while. I'm surprised you didn't see it before.

Merton: What do you mean?

Holden: Think about it. She's five hundred years old and suddenly human. No one's going to take that lightly. You start to think about the important things then, knowing that you aren't immortal—She knew the risks of the job and she couldn't handle it. End of story.

Merton: Why do you do that?

Holden: Do what?

Merton: Give us advice like you always know the answer. What if you're wrong?

Holden: I'm never wrong.

Merton: I see.

Holden: Merton, think about it this way…If you make a mistake, you can't undo what you did so why worry about it? There's no sense in wasting your time moping about what if you did something different. Live life in the moment.

Merton: I can't see how I can live in the moment right now.

Holden: Right now, you are at a bar with the most delicious drink you can find for under $3.99 and you're surrounded by party people. Cassandra isn't here, we aren't going to mention her, and there's nothing destroying the town or causing an apocalypse…so stop worrying and focus on here and now.

_{Holden slides the drink back to Merton, who look at it hesitantly.}_

Merton: Fine. One drink. I still don't think I'll feel any better…

_{Cut to later. There are more empty glasses at the bar now and Merton is smiling, obviously drunk.}_

Merton: You know what the best part about Tommy is? He's funny. I mean, not just the armpit gag, but he always knows what to say, and sometimes he burps really loudly too…

Holden: _(smiles) _Yeah, when he's not farting and pretending like we can't smell it. I have heightened senses; there's no way that's getting past me.

_{Tommy and Lori walk up beside Holden, looking at Merton. Holden spots Tommy and smiles wider.}_

Holden: Heya, Tommy! I was just talking about your gas problem.

Tommy: _(ignores him) _Merton, are you drunk?

Merton: Pfft! No.

Lori: This again? Really?

Holden: Merton was spending his time crying over Cassandra, so I did the best thing for him and took him drinking. It's a tried and true method that's been tested by massive amounts of alcohol intake.

Tommy: Holden, you're a bad influence on him.

Holden: Hey, I'm just being a good friend.

Lori: And this isn't some excuse to go partying?

Holden: Certainly not. Since when do parties need excuses? Also, I see that you guys aren't doing much to comfort him. Chances are you just came here to tell him about some dire "evil."

Tommy: _(pause) _No. _(pause) _Yes. Merton, the Syndicate is back in town.

Merton: Aw, no way.

_{Merton looks surprised as he passes out and slides under the bar.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Tommy and Lori are supporting a stumbling Merton and walking him home. Holden follows them, choosing not to help with the carrying.}_

Holden: The Syndicate, huh? Sounds like a party. Let me guess: You're going to run them out of town again until someone shows up once more in the future to evilly twirl his handlebar mustache.

Lori: It's not that simple.

Holden: Why not? Isn't that your usual method? What's so complicated?

Tommy: Tina is.

Holden: Who now?

Lori: She was sort of an ally before…and now she doesn't remember.

Tommy: Not that she was much of an ally, but…I don't know, this thing is weird for me. I hadn't thought about her since we got our memories back…I just forgot. Now I don't know what to do.

Holden: I've got it! Shoot her up with some good magic and force her to be a hero. _(pause) _Oh damn, I forgot that you already did that.

Lori: That's the thing, she stopped killing people on her own last time…maybe we can get through to her again.

Holden: Because that works so well. I thought there was some pretentious Chosen rule where Tommy was the only good werewolf in existence?

Tommy: There was one in the 1500's, actually.

Holden: Oh?

_{Holden looks curious. Lori gives Tommy a curious look as well.}_

Tommy: Cassandra told me about him…his name was Bartholomew. Anyway, apparently he was like me…for whatever reason. It's happened before; it can happen again. There's some chance we can get through to Tina.

_{Holden looks thoughtful, not saying anything.}_

Lori: What's the plan now?

Tommy: Let's get Merton home. I'll look for Tina during tomorrow's full moon; chances are she'll be out hunting. I don't suppose you'd want to help, Holden? I realize none of this affects you directly, so I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't lift a finger.

Holden: Tommy, I'm shocked you would think so little of me. Just because I ditch out on most of these efforts doesn't mean that I don't care. I haven't had a good fight in a while, and you know how I love a good bit of violence.

Lori: _(deadpan) _You're a saint.

Holden: Saint Holden, they call me. Well, actually, Father Holden. I was ordained online—but that's a long story for another time involving a girl with no inhibitions, save for a couple of overly religious parents.

_{Before the others can say anything, Holden continues.}_

Holden: Meanwhile, it looks like you two have this thing handled, so I'm going to take off. See you tomorrow night, Tommy.

_{Holden takes off at super speed.}_

Lori: What a surprise.

Tommy: I'm used to it by now.

_{They hear a ringtone and Lori sighs, taking her cell phone out.}_

Lori: Damn, I'm supposed to be back at the dorm by now. I've got a test early tomorrow.

Tommy: Go ahead and go. I'll get Merton back to the lair.

Lori: Are you sure?

Tommy: We'll be fine; it's not like he's hard to carry.

Lori: Call me tomorrow and let me know how the Syndicate thing is going.

Tommy: You've got it.

Lori: Thanks, Tommy.

_{Lori gives Tommy a grateful look and takes off.}_

Merton: _(out of it) _Is Lori going? It's only…_(looks at watch) _thirteen o'clock in the morning…

Tommy: Yeah, she's going. I think it's time for all of us to call it a night.

Merton: Okay…

Tommy: C'mon, Merton.

_{Tommy leads Merton off screen.}_

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_{Malefica has a spell set up and is holding the orb. Inside, the sparks are growing brighter and swirling inside it. There is a fire beside her.}_

Malefica: It's time.

_{Dolus is now behind her.}_

Dolus: Best of luck.

Malefica: As the humans would say…let's get this show on the road.

_{Malefica smiles.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is lying on the bed, still dressed and not quite asleep.}_

**Tommy v.o.: I wanted to talk to Merton about the Syndicate being back, but I figured as long as he was in that state, I'd better wait until morning. Merton was better off staying at home and sleeping it off.**

_{The door opens and K'Heshma steps inside. Merton jerks awake and turns awkwardly to see her.}_

K'Heshma: Malefica is near.

Merton: Hey! K'Heshma!

_{Merton stands up and stumbles toward her drunkenly.}_

Merton: What's up?

K'Heshma: I sense Malefica is nearby. We must act soon.

Merton: Pfft! It'll—It'll be okay; Tommy'll take care of it…Man, you look so cool! With the eyes and the tail…Whoa…

_{Merton zones out, staring at K'Heshma's tail. K'Heshma pulls it away behind her, her eyes narrowing.}_

K'Heshma: You are intoxicated.

_{Merton raises his eyebrows and steps even closer to her, getting uncomfortably close.}_

Merton: I've been told by the ladies that I'm quite…intoxica…intoss…hot.

_{He puts a hand on her shoulder.}_

Merton: But you're like, uber hot for a demon…I mean, you kill people and stuff, but man…that body…If you weren't evil, I might, y'know, consider…

_{Merton puts one hand into a ring and suggestively puts the index finger of his other hand into it.}_

K'Heshma: _(pause)_ You…wish to have intercourse?

_{Merton waves his hand and turns away.}_

Merton: Naw, I've got a girl…if Cassandra found out that I…Besides, I'm totally drunk…

_{Merton sighs heavily and jumps face-first onto the bed, speaking from the pillow.}_

Merton: _(muffled)_ I'm just gonna take a nap…

K'Heshma: But—

_{She stops, watching Merton. She steps up beside him, but he is now asleep. She reaches out a hand to touch him, but stops just above his shoulder. She remains there for a moment, inches away. She finally decides to pull away and walks out.}_

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_{Malefica is still holding the orb, which starts to glow brightly. She takes the orb and places it into the fire, but it hovers just above it. The sparks from inside the orb phase outside of it and start to swirl around it, faster and faster, creating a ring of light. The light gains momentum and shoots out of the fire and into the woods.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Holden is riding his motorcycle when the light from the woods shoots from out of nowhere and hits him, sending him flying off of the motorcycle and to the ground. For a moment, Holden is still. Then, he slowly sits up, feeling the gash on his forehead.}_

Holden: Son of a bitch. Do I ever get a break?

_{Suddenly, he tenses up and his eyes glow the same color as the light. His body starts to glow green and the glowing seems to flow upward inside of him, gathering at his mouth. He opens his mouth and the green light suddenly leaves him, shooting into the distance. Holden is left gasping and in shock. It takes him a moment to gather himself. A car screeches to a halt and a young woman with red hair exits, rushing over to him.}_

Young Woman: Oh my God, are you okay? Did someone hit your bike?

_{Holden looks at her for a moment, as if he's just now interpreting what's happening. He smiles charmingly.}_

Holden: I'm fine. I guess I'm not a perfect rider—at least that cat in the road got out of the way.

_{The young woman laughs and helps Holden to his feet. Holden looks her up and down.}_

Holden: It's so kind of you to be coming to my rescue like that…What's your name?

Young Woman: _(smiles) _Lana.

Holden: Lana…What a gorgeous name…Lana, I don't say this to many people, but…I've always had a thing for redheads.

Lana: _(touching her hair, flattered) _Oh…It's natural…

Holden: _(smiles widens) _You're so adorable. I could just…eat you up.

_{Lana laughs.}_

Holden: So, Lana…would you care to walk a poor injured man home?

Lana: Oh, I can drive you; it's not a problem.

Holden: Don't trouble yourself. I just live a couple blocks down.

Lana: _(nods) _Okay. Let's go.

_{Lana walks away off screen and Holden watches her, his eyes glowing and wolf-like. He smiles and walks off -screen in the same direction. The sound of growling is heard and then suddenly Lana is heard screaming. From off-screen, blood spatters onto the asphalt.}_

**TBC**

A/N: I know the title doesn't make too much sense right now, but I promise it'll make sense with the next chapter. Please leave me a review! Thanks for reading.


	41. Getting Even Part Two

Getting Even (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

Animefan- Nice to hear from ya again! The line Holden said about Tommy switching places with a sex-bot wasn't supposed to be referencing anything from the story or the show—it was a joke referring to one of those adventures that happens off-screen. Glad ya liked the lines with Merton and K'Heshma; I had fun with that scene. Pleasantvillians aren't the brightest; don't think they'll change now, ha ha. Thanks for the review!

Virus- Not to worry; Merton isn't going to turn into an alcoholic. ;) Glad you like the K'Heshma storyline, I'm having fun with it. Thanks for the feedback!

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_{Tommy, wolfed out, is running through the woods.}_

**Tommy v.o.: The return of the Syndicate didn't exactly set me at ease, and with Merton being unavailable and everyone else in bed, I decided to burn off some excess energy. I wasn't sure how to convince Tina that she was a good guy…but something told me that it wouldn't be easy. Tina was a killer…and old habits die hard.**

_Scene: Shop, Exterior_

_{The camera is close up on a wolfed-out Holden as he sits on a bench outside the shop. His lips and mouth are covered in blood.}_

Holden: I've been doing some thinking lately. I mean, I've really had to do some analyzing to remember why exactly I came to this town, and it suddenly occurred to me that I've lost track of the main objective…

_{The camera pans out as he's speaking to reveal a dead woman on the bench to his left. He has his arm around her. He looks toward her.}_

Holden: You know how that goes? You start something, and right in the middle of it you forget what you're doing…But then it's like this fog is suddenly lifted and you remember what it was. What do you think?

_{He looks to his right and the camera pans out to reveal his arm around a dying young man next to him, his neck bleeding profusely.}_

Young Man: _(crying)_ Please let me go…

Holden: But you know what it was? It's the craziest thing, my objective when I came here…was to cause chaos. I think it's time that I finished what I started. I came here to make a little trouble, right? So what the hell am I doing talking to you for?

_{He quickly snaps the young man's neck and stands up, licking the blood off of his hand.}_

Holden: I hate to waste a good meal, but I think Lana gave me too much to eat. Man, I missed that taste! That smell…

_{He reflects for a moment before grinning.}_

Holden: Now to get back to what I do best…and I know the perfect place to start.

_{Holden takes off at super speed.}_

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_{Lori is heading toward her dorm. The hall is dark and empty. Sighing, Lori approaches the door and sees a note on the outside. "Out tonight. See you tomorrow! –Kim."}_

Lori: You need to give that boyfriend some space, Kim.

_{She smiles and shakes her head, entering the dorm. Inside, she sets her bag down on a chair and turns on the light. When she turns away from the switch, she stops at what she sees. Tate is standing in the room. He looks much more decayed than before, his wound still on his throat from where Malefica slashed him. Lori's mouth is agape and the two of them are incredibly still.}_

Tate: You took your time coming back. I'm knackered.

Lori: Tate, you look awful.

Tate: I'm not here for small talk. I'm here to warn you.

Lori: And why would you warn me?

Tate: Because it's in my best interests.

Lori: And you came to me?

Tate: Take it or leave it; I'm not going on about it. There was a surge of magical energy earlier tonight. It has to be something big, because I felt it a mile away.

Lori: Why the warning now? Last time I saw you, you were trying to kill us.

Tate: I'm not doing this for you twats. You can go jump off a cliff and rot.

Lori: You can stop acting, Tate. Holden told us about you saving him.

Tate: That rat bastard.

Lori: Maybe if we talk to Tommy about this power surge—

_{Lori walks toward Tate, but Tate steps back.}_

Tate: Look, I'm not bloody making up with you, all right? Look, I was playing along with Malefica and Dolus so I could take the advantage. It was about the world, not you lot. The same goes for why I'm here now.

Lori: Obviously you're here for more than that.

Tate: And obviously you need to get over yourself. I don't want to see the world end any more than you do; doesn't mean we're friends, just means we have a common goal.

Lori: Tate, if you think you can help us, then you need to get over this. Tommy did what he had to do. You didn't deny that you killed people, so that just proves that he had good reason for—

Tate: For what? Killing me? Well shit, I've never thought of it that way before! Thank you for opening my eyes! I think I'll just get over it. I'll get around to it as soon as my body parts stop falling off.

_{Tate starts to walk toward the Lori as Lori speaks.}_

Lori: You've come back from the dead before, Tate. You're stronger than this! If you can't make up with Tommy, fine, but you can at least work with the rest of us.

_{Tate turns around, seething.}_

Tate: You all gave up your chance to make up with me the moment you let that she-bitch K'Heshma into your door. Or maybe in your struggle to make me "get over it" you forgot that she was the one who killed me.

Lori: She's different now. She's helping us to fight Malefica.

Tate: Oh yeah, she's a real friend. Tell me, if she's being so helpful with your mission, why do you think it is that she's never told you why she was killing off the members of the Fighters' Order?

Lori: _(pause) _What do you mean?

Tate: Obviously she was killing them for some reason, and since that reason was clearly beneficial to the dark side, it makes you wonder just why exactly she hasn't shared any of this information with you. Why don't you ask her? She's such a hero now, after all. But perhaps I'm giving her too much credit. She can't have too much conscience in her since she didn't have a problem killing old women like my grandmother. Or maybe you forgot that she killed her too.

_{Lori is silent, speechless.}_

Tate: I'm not making up with you. Nothing can make what you've done right.

_{Tate heads for the door and exits. Lori is left standing alone.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is still in bed, snoring loudly. Suddenly, a phone is shoved in his face.}_

Voice: You have a call, freaker.

_{Merton jumps in surprise and wakes up. He looks up groggily to see Becky holding the phone out to him. He groans and falls back on the bed.}_

Becky: I have to go to my piano lessons, so can you hurry it up?

Merton: Don't talk so loudly.

Becky: Well maybe you shouldn't drink so much when you're all depressed or whatever. It's Lori.

_{Merton reaches out his hand and takes the phone. The screen splits to reveal Lori on the other line.}_

Merton: Lori, could you call a little bit later? It's early.

Lori: It's 3 in the afternoon, Merton. I've been trying to call you all day.

_{Merton furrows his brows and looks at the clock.}_

Merton: Oh.

Lori: Look, we have trouble. Can you meet Tommy and me?

Merton: Sure, sure. Hey, I'm already dressed.

_{The shot returns to normal as Merton finishes the call and hangs up. Becky is waiting expectantly. Merton waits for a moment and holds his head.}_

Merton: Say, you feel like driving?

_Scene: Street_

_{Becky is driving the hearse, a big smile on her face. The car is jerking back and forth precariously. Merton is in the passenger seat, looking sick and holding onto the dashboard.}_

Merton: I knew I was going to regret this!

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_{Tommy, Merton, Lori, Becky, and Stacey are seated at a table outside. Merton has his fingers on his temples.}_

Merton: Really, the Syndicate is back? I thought we were done with them.

Stacey: _(to Lori) _It can't be a coincidence that the moment they show up there's this big surge of energy. It has to be them.

Lori: Maybe.

Becky: Why would Tate help us? I thought he was smelly and dead and everything.

Lori: He said he wanted to save the world…even if it wasn't with us.

_{Lori looks down sadly. Stacey pats her on the back comfortingly.}_

Tommy: Okay, okay, let's take care of one problem at a time. Holden and I are going to try to find Tina tonight. I'll see if I can find out what the Syndicate has been up to.

Voice: That's right. The wonder duo is back in action.

_{They look to see Holden nearby. He smiles widely and steps up behind Tommy, putting his hands on his shoulders.}_

Holden: Me and Tommy, just like old times.

Tommy: Holden, I didn't expect to see you until tonight.

Holden: Hey, I'm just checking in on the team here. If there's evil afoot, I want to be on the front line.

Merton: Well we can safely say that we have no news about Malefica, otherwise—Wait a second.

Tommy: What?

Merton: I remember something about last night…K'Heshma was at the lair.

Lori: K'Heshma?

Merton: Yeah, she said something about Malefica…She said she sensed her, that she was nearby.

Lori: The energy might have been her then.

Stacey: Great, now we have to deal with her too.

Holden: Energy?

Lori: I saw Tate again. He said there was a burst of energy last night.

Holden: _(in thought) _Weird…Say! I think I'd better get on that. I'll check my sources, and I'll get back to you guys. Tommy?

_{Tommy looks toward him.}_

Holden: I'll see you tonight. Don't wait up for me.

_{Holden smiles and walks away. Tommy watches him suspiciously.}_

Tommy: He seemed awfully helpful.

Merton: Dually noted. My guess is, he's planning on skipping town.

Lori: Forget Holden. We've got more important things to worry about.

Tommy: Bad guys, right.

Becky: So what about the Syndicate? What're they doing?

_Scene: The Syndicate Headquarters_

_{Abram sits at the head of the table in his large chair, his fingertips pressed together. The other werewolves are seated silently.}_

Abram: The full moon is rising. I know you all wish to go on the hunt, but we have another mission tonight…look for this vampire. Find out anything you can, and report back to me. Go now.

_{The wolves all rise.}_

Abram: And, men?

_{The others stop.}_

Abram: It wouldn't hurt to take in a quick snack while you're out.

_{The werewolves growl and exit. Tina takes a look back at him before leaving.}_

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_{The woods are dark by now. Tommy(wolfed out) is waiting impatiently.}_

Tommy: I knew it. Thanks a lot, Holden.

Holden: Tommy, don't lose faith in me so quickly. Shame shame.

_{Tommy turns to see Holden, also wolfed out, leaning against a nearby tree.}_

Tommy: You actually showed up. I'm surprised.

Holden: I've been known to do that. Besides, I promised you I'd help, didn't I? And, after all, I am a man of my word. I pride myself on my honesty.

Tommy: I'll give you credit for that.

Holden: So this girl we're looking for, Tina…What's she look like?

Tommy: She's albino. Kinda hard to miss.

Holden: Gotcha. So is this a paired up mission, or a split-up-and-meet-later deal?

Tommy: I think it's better if we split up. If you find her, stall her until I get there.

Holden: Right, and then you'll talk to her until she sees the error of her ways? I've seen some crazy things, but I just think that it's hard to teach an old dog new tricks. Metaphorically speaking, if she's young and attractive.

Tommy: It worked the last time; it can work again. Just trust me.

Holden: I'll take your word for it. And just how exactly will you know if I find her?

_{Tommy reaches into his pocket and takes out a cell phone, tossing it to Holden.}_

Tommy: It's Merton's. Don't lose it.

_{Holden grins and puts it in his pocket.}_

Holden: What do you take me for?

Tommy: I won't answer that.

_{Tommy takes off at super speed. Holden smirks and looks at the phone. He shrugs and opens it up.}_

Holden: What kind of contacts do you have, Merton? _(reading) _Little sis's piano teacher, mom and dad, Tommy, Lori…Pizza Hut? Really? Running out of friends there, aren't ya, Merton? _(reads) _Stacey, ooh…

_{Holden reaches into his pocket and takes out a cell phone of his own, copying down the number. Cut to another part of the woods. Tina, wolfed out, is walking alone.}_

Tina: Find the vampire. Pfft! Like I haven't got better things to do than look for some dead chick. I wasn't even around when that happened.

_{Tina hears some rustling in the trees and stops, her eyes narrowing. The camera zooms in on her ear as she hears crackling and cuts to Tommy's feet as he runs through the woods. Cut back to Tina.}_

Tina: I don't have time for this.

_{She takes off at super speed, not paying attention to where she is going. She runs into something and falls down. She quickly gets on all fours, bearing her teeth. Holden is standing there. He flashes his pearly whites.}_

Holden: You must be Tina.

Tina: _(growls) _Yeah, what's it to you?

Holden: Nothing; just heard about you from a friend. I was supposed to find you and tell him, but now that I can see you, well…I might want you to myself.

Tina: Who told you about me?

Holden: An old friend of yours. Tommy Dawkins ring a bell?

Tina: Dawkins sent you? Look, I don't know what kinda sick games he's playing nowadays, but this "I used to be good" crap is pretty hard to believe.

Holden: It's true, I think.

Tina: What?

Holden: He has a friend who's a mortal enemy who reversed time and now only a select few in the Chosen group remember what happened. It's this whole long, boring story, but the thing is, does it really matter in the long run? I mean, who wants to be a good guy?

Tina: _(pause) _You're not?

_{Holden puts a finger to his lips.}_

Holden: Tommy thinks I'm neutered, but I'm a free agent now…I'm just dicking with him, mostly. I'm not much for the vengeance gig, but I think Tommy needs a little bit of an ass-kicking for recent events.

Tina: So why are you helping him find me?

Holden: Who said I'm helping him? I actually came here to find you.

Tina: Me?

Holden: This town is getting pretty quiet…what do you say we paint it red?

Tina: Together?

Holden: Together. Unless you want to go Tommy's boring route. I mean, I've done the good guy thing, and believe me…this way is so much more fun.

_{Holden holds out his paw to her.}_

Holden: Care to join me?

_{Tina smiles. Cut to another part of the woods. Tommy continues to run through the trees and search. He stops and looks around.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Holden and Tina walk down the street in slow motion. Holden grabs a man off of the street and slashes his throat, licking up the blood and dropping him. Tina grabs a man as he tries to run away, biting deep into his neck and ripping his throat out. She drops him as well and steps over him. The two of them smile fangy smiles and continue walking as people on the street run away in terror.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tommy, Merton, Lori, and Stacey are inside.}_

Merton: You didn't find anything?

Tommy: No Tina, no Malefica, and no big energy.

Stacey: What about Holden? Did he find anything?

Tommy: He disappeared on me. I can't find him.

Merton: That two-timing jerk! He has my cell phone!

Lori: Okay, so that plan didn't work. What's plan B?

Tommy: We just have to wait for someone to make a move.

Lori: That's the plan? Do nothing?

Tommy: There's nothing else we can do. The Syndicate hasn't done anything yet and we don't know where Malefica is or what this energy was.

Stacey: And what about Tina?

Tommy: She's not hunting anymore by now. She's probably back at the Syndicate's headquarters.

Lori: It's likely that she's just sulking over Tommy not ruling the Syndicate with her like usual.

_Scene: Syndicate Headquarters_

_{Abram and the others seated at the table. A laughing Tina and Holden enter the room, covered in blood.}_

Abram: We've been waiting for you.

Tina: Sorry. I got distracted. Abram…meet our newest recruit.

Holden: It's a pleasure.

_{Holden extends his hand to Abram, who waits a moment before shaking it.}_

Abram: Welcome to the fold, brother.

Holden: I don't like that word, fold…Think of me as a guest for the time being. I'm not one for werewolf packs, but I have to say, I love the setup. The mansion, the robes…the snazzy caps. I could get used to this. A little tip, though? The torches are a little medieval. We're civilized people, aren't we? We should be modernizing like the rest of the world. What kind of message is torches and castles sending to people?

Abram: This new recruit has quite a mouth on him.

Holden: Please, call me Holden.

Abram: Holden…you aren't used to the way things work around here. You see, I'm the leader…and you simply follow orders.

Holden: _(smiles) _That's not going to happen.

_{Abram stands in anger.}_

Abram: You dare defy me?

Holden: Look, I just wanted to see the digs here; that doesn't mean I'm settling down. Please, sitting in a castle and following orders? You aren't powerful; you're just old.

Abram: Then allow me to demonstrate how powerful I really am.

_{Abram growls and steps toward Holden.}_

Holden: You're just wasting your time with me, when you could be trashing Pleasantville.

_{Abram stops, but still looks furious.}_

Abram: What do you mean?

_{Holden strolls around the table and sits down in Abram's seat.}_

Holden: Think about it: You have all of these werewolves at your disposal, and you survive off of a few humans and hole yourselves up in a castle. You could cause some serious damage out there, and you know why you don't?

Abram: Why?

Holden: You're scared.

Abram: We fear nothing.

Holden: You're telling me the Chosen doesn't scare you just a little bit?

Abram: We don't fear the Chosen. Our pack has been severely weakened.

Holden: Oh yeah?

Gil: _(helpful) _Uh-huh, a vampire showed up and killed most of us off.

_{Holden stops for a moment in thought.}_

Holden: A vampire. Long brown hair, had a taste for werewolf blood exclusively?

Abram: You know of her?

Holden: Know of her? I've met her.

_{Abram steps toward him.}_

Holden: She's not a vampire anymore. But you couldn't blame her for killing you; she was just following her instincts. You would've done the same to any humans. Besides, I don't know where she is now.

Abram: You're wasting our time.

_{Holden rests his feet on the table.}_

Holden: Well, I can't say you could blame her for her actions, but I happen to know that the only reason she found you guys was because she got a tip…and that's the one you should be after.

_{Abram puts his hands on the table, his eyes narrowing.}_

Abram: Who?

Holden: _(smiles) _I can help you find him.

_Scene: State U, Classroom_

_{Merton is drawing a doodle of Cassandra. His pen breaks in the middle of it and spills ink all over the picture.}_

Merton: Aw.

Teacher: …and for those of you who were paying attention, the assignment is due tomorrow. You can go.

_{The students leave, and Merton follows. When he exits, he is greeted by Tommy.}_

Tommy: Hey, Merton.

Merton: Hi, Tommy.

Tommy: Let's pretend I was researching last night. Did we find anything?

Merton: No. Holden didn't contact me either, so I'm guessing he's being his reliable self. I'd say we should forget about Holden and focus on more important things like people who are actually scary.

Tommy: Right. And we have nowhere to go from there.

Merton: Correct.

Tommy: Man, I hate this waiting! The more time we spend doing nothing, the more time there is for someone to get hurt.

Merton: Well this was your idea.

Tommy: Yeah, but I thought something would've happened last night. What are they waiting for? They're an evil werewolf syndicate and a demon priestess, what else are they gonna do?

Merton: Host a thrilling night of Scrabble hijinks?

Tommy: I don't like it. It's too quiet. We've got two threats, and no one's making a move.

_{Cut to down the hallway behind them. Stacey enters the hallway and spots Tommy and Merton up ahead. She starts toward them, but an arm reaches out and stops her. She turns to see Holden in a nearby doorway, dressed for work.}_

Holden: Hey, Stacey. Do you have a moment?

_{Stacey glances over at Tommy and Merton as they continue down the hall, but decides to stay.}_

Stacey: Yeah, I guess. What happened last night with Tommy?

Holden: See, now you're assuming that because I disappeared I bailed out on him. Not true. It just so happens that certain events led to a quick exit for me. I'll explain everything, but it's probably in our best interest to talk about it in private. I'm not exactly keen on letting Bernie Copen from my early class in on my afterhours activities. That being said, would you care to hear the whole story?

Stacey: _(rolls eyes) _Of course.

Holden: _(smiles) _Great. Step into my office.

_{Holden holds the door open for Stacey and she steps inside. Holden glances down the hallway at Tommy and Merton's backs and smirks before stepping inside and closing the door. Cut back to Merton and Tommy. Tommy glances at the books in Merton's hands, seeing the inky picture of Cassandra on top.}_

Tommy: So, uh…how're ya holding up?

Merton: Seeing as we haven't gotten so much as a threatening phone call, I'd say my spirits are up.

Tommy: No, I mean…

_{Tommy nods toward the picture. Merton looks down.}_

Merton: Oh. Heh. I'm surviving.

_{Tommy puts a hand on Merton's shoulder.}_

Tommy: Well it's good to see that you're not sitting in your room and listening to Sarah McLachlan anymore.

Merton: _(pause) _You heard that? _(Tommy nods) _Well, at least my pride was already nonexistent…

Tommy: It's okay, Merton. You look like you're doing a lot better, and that's what's important.

Merton: Yeah. _(pause) _Holden said that Cassandra had been about to leave for a while…and that she figured out what was important and left.

Tommy: But that's not your fault.

Merton: I know, but if that's what happened…that means that I wasn't the most important thing in her life.

_{Tommy stops suddenly, and Merton stops in surprise.}_

Tommy: So what? I know that you're a great guy with a lot to give a girl. If Cassandra couldn't see how important you are, than that's her loss.

_{Merton gives a small smile.}_

Merton: Thanks, Tommy.

Tommy: It's true. _(pause) _You know, you don't have to turn to Holden if you need to talk to someone. I'm always here.

_{Merton nods and Tommy smiles, putting an arm around Merton's shoulder.}_

Tommy: Now let's get some lunch.

_Scene: The Gorge_

_{Holden stands near the edge, wolfed out, his hands behind his back. The sound of someone struggling is heard. Holden gazes across the gorge.}_

Holden: It's one hell of a view from up here. I've gotta say, for all of the problems I've had with this town, the scenery was not one of them. It's…quaint, is what it is. I can see why you'd want to keep it safe, be the "hero," what-have-you. How's the view for you?

_{He squats down to reveal Tommy clinging to the edge. Tommy struggles to keep himself up. His face is bloody and bruised.}_

Holden: This hero thing? You did a good job. Sure, you never really saved anyone, but you tried, and I admire that. You've saved the world a few times, though, so I have to give you credit. You can beat the bad guy, pull off some Chosen mojo, you can do anything you want…which just begs the question.

_{He stoops closer, until their faces are inches apart.}_

Holden: Can you make it out of this one?

_{He grabs Tommy by the wrists, lifting him up a couple of feet from the ledge. Tommy's eyes go wide and Holden grins, letting go of Tommy and letting him fall. There is a scream and a horrible crunch. Holden stands up and looks down.}_

Holden: Guess not.

_{The camera suddenly zooms out quickly.}_

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Exterior_

_{The shot exits from Becky's glowing blue eyes. Her eyes return to normal. She quickly picks up her dropped backpack and runs off-screen.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Lori is walking down the street when a hand touches her shoulder. She spins around quickly and puts up her fists, revealing Holden behind her. He lifts up his hands in defense.}_

Holden: Whoa there! It's just me.

_{Lori nods, then kicks him in the chest and sends him to the ground. Holden rubs his chest and laughs.}_

Holden: Okay, so clearly I've done something to make you angry. I'm curious.

Lori: What happened with Tommy last night? Why did you ditch him there?

Holden: Instead of using your method of "hit first, ask questions later," you could've, I don't know…asked me? There's a reason I left, Lori.

_{Lori sighs and helps him up.}_

Lori: I'm listening.

Holden: I was investigating, and I saw some of the Syndicate members in the woods. I followed them back to their headquarters. There wasn't any time to get to Tommy or I would lose them.

Lori: Oh. So what did you find out then?

Holden: Merton was right about Malefica being here. Also? She's teamed up with the Syndicate.

Lori: _(eyes wide) _Oh no. We have to warn Tommy!

_{She starts to leave, but Holden stops her.}_

Holden: Hang on, Lori. We have to be prepared for anything, right? Chances are, the "bad guys" are planning to make their move soon. I think it's best that we come armed. Not that I'm not a formidable opponent, but I don't really see the numbers adding up in our favor, if you get what I'm saying.

_{Lori thinks for a moment, then seems to agree.}_

Lori: You're right. We'd better come prepared.

Holden: It just so happens, I know the perfect place to go. Follow my lead.

_{Holden nods and walks away, with Lori following him.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is seated at his desk, looking at old pictures of him and Cassandra. The door opens and he puts them inside his desk. Tommy steps inside, holding a cell phone and pressing buttons.}_

Tommy: Hey, man, is your cell phone working?

Merton: I wouldn't know, seeing as you decided to give mine to Holden, and he's surprisingly not returned it.

Tommy: I've been trying to call Stacey for a couple of hours now and she hasn't picked up.

_{Tommy sighs and shuts the cell phone, putting it into his pocket.}_

Tommy: Maybe she left it at home. Where's Lori?

Merton: She hasn't showed up yet, but she said she might run a little late because of her kickboxing class.

Tommy: I guess we're just waiting then. What were you doing?

Merton: _(shifty eyes) _Nothing.

_{Tommy starts to reply when his phone rings. He takes it out and reads the caller name: "Merton." Tommy rolls his eyes.}_

Tommy: It's Holden.

_{He answers and the screen splits to reveal Holden on the other end.}_

Holden: Tommy!

Tommy: Holden, where have you been?

Holden: Teaching my class. Didn't you see me today? Never mind, it's not important. Actually, I was following some of those Syndicate guys last night and I found out what they've been doing. Rather than hold the suspense, I'll just cut to the thrilling conclusion here: I'm stuck in Emmerson Woods and they're trying to killing me.

Tommy: Are you okay?

Holden: Yeah, I've lost them for now. Not that I'd ask for any favors or anything, but I will remind you that I've helped you in the past.

Tommy: _(sigh) _I'll come help you.

Holden: Great to hear. I'm near the gorge.

Tommy: I'll be right over. Hang on.

_{Tommy hangs up.}_

Merton: What was that about?

Tommy: Holden's being hunted down by the Syndicate in Emmerson Woods. I'm going to meet him at the gorge and get him out of there.

Merton: Are you sure that's a good idea? Especially considering that it's Holden?

Tommy: Whether I want to admit it or not, he has helped us out. I can't just let him get killed.

Merton: And you're going _alone_?

Tommy: Do you want to fight the evil werewolves?

Merton: _(pause, smiles) _Good luck, Tommy. My best wishes for the both of you.

_{Tommy nods and starts toward the door.}_

Tommy: I'm just going to get Holden and get out of there. Let Lori know what's going on.

_{Tommy wolfs out and exits at super speed.}_

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{Tommy speeds out of the house and out of sight. Holden walks out from behind the house, watching Tommy leaves.}_

Holden: And there he goes. I've gotta admire you reliability, Tommy. I say jump, and you say "How high?"

_{He starts to follow him, but sees Becky rushing toward the house and he quickly hides again. Becky runs inside and Holden peers from around the corner. The camera zooms in toward his ear as he listens in.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Becky bursts through the door and Merton quickly stands up.}_

Merton: Becky, what's—?

Becky: Freaker, do you know where Tommy is?

Merton: He just left. Why? What's going on?

Becky: He didn't go to the gorge, did he?

Merton: Yeah, he went to help Holden out of trouble. How did you—?

Becky: Shit. This is really, really bad!

Merton: Hey! Language, missy!

Becky: I just had a vision about Tommy at the gorge! We have to stop him!

Merton: Why?

Becky: Because Holden's going to kill him there.

Merton: _(confused) _Holden? Why?

Becky: I don't know. He seemed different in the vision, like he…like he used to be. We can look into it later, but there's kind of, like, danger now?

Merton: Right. I'll call Tommy. There's still time to stop him.

Becky: Cool. What can I do?

Merton: If we can rely on anything Holden said, the Syndicate is out there too. My silver nitrate super soakers are in the hearse; can you get them?

_{Becky looks at Merton incredulously.}_

Merton: What?

Becky: Tommy's in danger and you send me on super-soaker-fetching duty?

Merton: Since our fighting skills are next to none, we're going to need those. Now go.

_{Merton shoos her toward the door and picks up his phone. Becky rolls her eyes and exits.}_

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{Becky exits the house and shuts the door. As she enters the driveway, Holden grabs her from behind and covers her mouth.}_

Holden: Becky, I'm surprised at you. You picked now to suddenly become useful? For shame. I'm not saying that that's a bad thing, but I just know that Merton's brought enough shame to the Dingle name already.

_{He looks toward the door, listening in as Merton dials the phone.}_

Merton: _(muffled) _Tommy? Listen, don't go to the gorge.

_{Holden looks back at Becky.}_

Holden: Oh well. The best laid plans…But I'd like to thank you, Becky, because now I've got a better one. Besides, this way is more fun…

_{He drags her away as she struggles with him.}_

**TBC**

A/N: I'm sorry about the length of time it's taken to get this up and the abrupt cliffhanger. I actually was only going to write this as a two-parter, but this chapter started getting really lengthy and I figured it would be better to split it into two and post the first part. I actually cut nine pages from this to begin the next chapter. Please leave me a review, and thank you so much for reading!


	42. Getting Even Part Three

Getting Even (Part Three)

By: Obscurus Lupa

Virus- Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Lorne the Host- I'm glad the villain overload is working for the chapter. I wanted to set up a lot of obstacles for the chapter to take the gang by surprise, but really, there are essentially two enemies (Holden and the Syndicate) and a scheming priestess waiting for the right move. ;) That's funny that your fiancé's name is Tina (hopefully without the eating people thing going on). Tina is actually one of the first original characters I made up when I started writing fan fiction, but I liked her so much that I wrote her into The Series (hence the shakily-explained back story, ha ha). I'm glad for your attachment to Holden as well; he's definitely becoming a favorite character of mine. Glad you're liking the characterizations too; I enjoy writing about some non-supernatural things sometimes too. Also, I'd like to thank you for your comments about The Series. Really, I started writing it to keep Big Wolf going, and it makes me really happy that it's done that for you. I appreciate that you took the time to say that, and I hope that I can continue writing awesome stories for you. Thanks.

_Scene: Unknown_

_{The space is small and dark, and made of wood. It appears to be a small work shed. The camera pans down to reveal Stacey on the floor, unconscious with a small gash on her head. She comes to and winces, holding her head. She looks at her surroundings with confusion.}_

Stacey: Okay. Good.

_{She groans and stands up, searching in the dark for the door. When she tries to open it, she finds resistance.}_

Stacey: Hey! Let me out!

_{She pushes hard on the door. Cut to outside, to reveal it as part of the cemetery. A rope is wrapped around the door handles, keeping her inside. Cut back inside. Stacey slams her hands against the door, shouting.}_

Stacey: Hello? Is anybody out there?

_{She kicks at the door, but doesn't have any luck. She looks around the shed and sees a shovel in the corner. She picks it up and slams it into the doors, breaking a hole in the front. She sets down the shovel and peers through the hole, seeing the rope outside. She reaches a hand through and unties the rope, grinning.}_

Stacey: Yes!

_{She opens the door and suddenly an axe comes swinging down from above. Stacey screams and drops to the ground just in time, the axe barely missing her head. Stacey looks up with wide eyes, seeing the axe set up just above the door.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is on the phone with Tommy. The screen is split between the two. Tommy is on the street, wolfed out and slightly out of breath.}_

Tommy: So what? Holden's evil again or something?

Merton: I don't know, but that's what Becky saw. Right now, I'd say that going to the gorge would be a colossally bad idea.

Tommy: Yeah. _(pause) _Well, it's a good thing Becky saw it before something bad happened.

Merton: Well that's what her powers are there for. Theoretically.

Tommy: Okay, I'll get back to the lair and we'll figure something out from there.

Merton: Be careful. Remember, the Syndicate and Malefica are still present threats.

Tommy: Thanks for that bit of paranoia, Merton. I'll—Hang on, I've got another call.

_{He looks at his phone. The caller is identified as "Stacey." He smiles, answering the phone.}_

Tommy: Stacey, hey. I've been trying to call you all day.

Holden (v.o.): I've missed you too, babe.

_{Tommy's expression quickly changes. The screen splits to reveal Holden on the other end.}_

Tommy: Holden.

Holden: I'm guessing by the hostile tone in your voice that Merton's already given you a ring and let you know about my "evil" plan. If not, my bad, and I bet you've got a lot of questions for me by this point.

Tommy: How the hell did you get that phone?

Holden: Oh, I just had a little conversation with Stacey today at school…

Tommy: _(growls) _Did you hurt her?

Holden: Tommy, there is such as a thing as student/teacher confidentiality. It was a privately held meeting, and as such, the school requires that I don't release that information to you.

Tommy: If you laid a hand on her, I swear I'll kill you.

Holden: I respect you, Tommy, and as such, I'm going to respectfully call you out and say that you don't have the balls to do it.

Tommy: Let's find out.

Holden: I'd love to.

Tommy: Where's Stacey?

Holden: I can't give you any specifics, but I can say that she's probably going to have a huge headache by the end of the day.

Tommy: Holden—

Holden: Take a moment and chill out, Tommy. She's still alive. Probably. Now, I'd suggest that you start sniffing her out before it's too late… _(checks watch) _and seeing that you're wasting all this time, I'd say her chances of being okay are getting more and more slim.

Tommy: When I find you, you're dead.

Holden: I'm looking forward to the meeting.

_{Tommy growls and hangs up, sniffing the air and taking off at super speed.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is on the phone. He hears a dial-tone.}_

Merton: Hello? Tommy?

_{He looks at the phone and hangs up, then looks around.}_

Merton: What's taking Becky so long?

_{He walks across the room and opens the door to reveal Abram and the entire Werewolf Syndicate outside, all wolfed out and growling.}_

Merton: GAH!

_{Merton quickly slams the door and holds it shut as the werewolves bang on the door.}_

Merton: Evil Werewolf Syndicate, at my door!

_{He quickly locks the door and grabs a nearby chair, blocking up the door with it. He moves a few other pieces of furniture as well and places them in front of the door, backing up. He runs toward the phone and dials.}_

Merton: C'mon, Tommy, pick up!

_{Tommy's voicemail starts up and Merton sighs in frustration and hangs up. He thinks for a moment before dialing another number.}_

_Scene: Garage_

_{The garage is at an unknown home. The vehicle is turned on and the exhaust is slowly filling up the room. The camera pans into the car to reveal Lori inside, tied up and gagged in the back of the car. She looks terrified as she struggles with the ropes. The sound of her phone ringing can be heard from her pants pocket.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton gets no answer. He sighs and hangs up the phone.}_

Merton: What is going on here?

_{The sound of smashing is heard and he sees some of the werewolves trying to get in through the now-broken window.}_

Merton: AH! Not good!

_{He looks around and quickly picks up a candlestick.}_

Merton: 100% silver.

_{He kisses the candlestick and rushes toward the window, holding it against the werewolves' hands. Their skin smokes and the werewolves snarl and pull back. Merton quickly backs away from the window. Suddenly, suddenly grabs him from behind, putting their hand around his mouth.}_

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_{Stacey is at the payphone outside. She hangs up.}_

Stacey: Okay, so no Tommy, no Merton, and no Lori. Now what?

Voice: I should've known you lot couldn't have done anything without me.

_{Stacey jumps and turns around. Tate is beside her. Stacey looks at Tate with worry.}_

Stacey: Tate, what—

Tate: I know, I look bad and I smell even worse. Meanwhile, you're all in trouble.

Stacey: How did you know?

Tate: I figured out what that surge of energy was, and I'm assuming Tommy was too stupid to have fixed the problem by now. I would've told Lori, but she wasn't in at the time.

Stacey: _(pause) _So you came to me?

Tate: I'm sadly lacking any good choices of contacts at the moment.

Stacey: _(rolls eyes) _What's going on?

Tate: Someone doesn't have their Chosen powers anymore.

Stacey: What?

Tate: The trace magic left behind by the energy suggested a power transferral, and it was a ton of good magic. It screamed Chosen.

Stacey: That would explain why Holden tried to kill me then.

Tate: Fascinating. Let Tommy and the others know.

Stacey: Thanks for your concern.

Tate: I'm sorry, did you say you wanted some concern from me? After Tommy tells you that he killed me and you keep that little bit of information to yourself? I hate that I have to point this out to you, but you picked your side. You don't deserve a second thought from me.

_{Tate turns and walks away.}_

Stacey: Wait! Please help us.

Tate: No.

Stacey: I think the others are in trouble. They don't know that Holden is evil and I wasn't able to get through to anyone on the phone. Look, if you really want to save the world like you say you do, you know that Holden is important.

_{Tate stops, thinking for a long time. He finally turns around.}_

Tate: There's a spell. We'll need help.

Stacey: Great, we'll get Tommy and—

Tate: No. I want Lori.

Stacey: Fine, whatever. Not that it matters, since we don't know where anyone is.

Tate: I guess I have to do everything.

_{Tate puts his hand on the payphone and electrical currents seem to run from the phone and into him. He lets go and the currents disappear. He seems a little bit weakened, but ignores it.}_

Stacey: What did you just do?

Tate: Traced her cell phone. It's an energy-sucker, but it's quicker. Let's hope she remembered it today.

_{He grabs Stacey by the wrist.}_

Stacey: Hey!

Tate: Hang on.

_{The two of them disappear.}_

_Scene: Garage_

_{Lori is now unconscious in the back of the car. Tate and Stacey appear inside the garage.}_

Tate: Good, we're not spliced together.

Stacey: What?

Tate: Lori.

_{Tate rushes toward the car. He tries to door, but it's locked. Stacey, covering her mouth and coughing, picks up and nearby crowbar and tosses it to Tate. Tate smashes the back window open and reaches in and opens the door. Meanwhile, Stacey opens the garage door. Tate pulls Lori out of the car and carries her out to the driveway. He sets her down on the ground and he and Stacey kneel down beside her. Stacey removes the gag and the ropes.}_

Stacey: She's not breathing.

_{Tate starts performing CPR. Lori remains motionless. He bends down and starts mouth to mouth. As his lips touch hers, Lori's eyes open. Tate sits up and Lori starts coughing. Lori is unable to speak, still coughing, but she looks at Tate with confusion.}_

Stacey: Lori!

Tate: She'll be fine.

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton's mouth is covered and he looks frightened. The camera pans out to reveal Tina holding him.}_

Tina: Don't scream. I mean it, let out so much as a squeal and you drop dead. Got me?

_{Merton nods and Tina lets him go, shoving him forward. He turns around, looking worried but not saying anything. Tina looks annoyed.}_

Tina: You can talk; I just don't want you screaming.

Merton: Why?

Tina: Because I think it's annoying when you whine.

Merton: Aw. But—

Tina: If you want to get out of here alive, you'd better listen up, Dingle.

Merton: Wait a minute, wait a minute…you're helping me?

Tina: No duh, brain trust. What does it look like?

Merton: I thought you were evil.

Tina: I _am_ evil. It's just…I'm helping you out for the moment.

Merton: Oh really?

Tina: The Syndicate wants you dead because you told your serial killer girlfriend about them. The only reason they know that is because of Holden. I thought it'd be refreshing having some new blood on the team, but now he's getting on my nerves…he's planning on killing Tommy. Actually, I figured Tommy would be here, which is why I came in the first place.

Merton: Oh, so now I'm not good enough to help?

Tina: Dingle, you're not good enough to eat.

_{Merton whines and Tina looks irritated.}_

Merton: That's okay; I'm over it. How do we—Wait a minute, how did you get in?

Tina: Front door. Bloodthirsty mobs always use the back.

_{Merton nods.}_

Merton: So we're under attack by a mob of werewolves who I may have offended by sending a known werewolf-killer to their door. What's the plan?

Tina: _(shrugs) _I don't know. I was just planning on saving Tommy.

Merton: Perfect.

Tina: Look, you've got weapons, right? You can't kill things without weapons, so you have to have something. Do you have any silver or anything?

Merton: Yes—_(has an idea) _Yes, I've got super soakers filled with silver nitrate!

Tina: Great, that'll work.

_{Merton smiles and starts toward the closet, but stops.}_

Merton: …and they'd work even better if I had them.

_{Tina growls.}_

Tina: What do you mean you don't have them?

Merton: _(sigh)_ I left them in the car. _(worried) _Oh no, Becky!

Tina: Okay, so what? We're gonna use your sister as bait, or…?

Merton: No, I sent her to the car to get the super soakers! She's still out there!

Tina: I guess she's been eaten then.

Merton: That's not funny.

Tina: I'm being honest. If the Syndicate found her, she's dead.

Merton: If they knew she was my sister, they'd use her to get me to come out, wouldn't they?

Tina: Maybe. I don't really care.

Merton: I think she's still alive. Hopefully she saw them and managed to get away.

_Scene: Unknown Home_

_{The camera focuses on a picture of a family, hung on a white wall. The mother has blonde hair and stands next to the father, who wears an ugly purple sweater. Their daughter, a teenager, sits in front of them, dressed in a crisp white shirt and with her blonde hair pulled back. The sound of piano playing is heard as the camera slowly pans out. The wall has streaks of blood on it and the house has been trashed. Dressers and lamps have been broken, indicating a struggle. The mother and father are tied up and gagged, seated next to each other on the couch. The daughter is on the floor, also tied and gagged. Her forehead has a gash on it. Holden is seated at a large piano and playing. Becky is tied up beside him. He looks back at the family.}_

Holden: I want to thank you for picking up the phone, Mrs. Keegan. It's nice to know that you keep an open schedule for your piano students. Becky was so anxious to play today, and even though she didn't have a lesson scheduled, I'm glad you managed to squeeze her in. Isn't that right, Becky?

_{He rubs Becky's shoulder and smiles. Becky appears to be cursing through her gag. Holden goes back to playing.}_

Holden: I never had a piano teacher. My mother taught me…she was good. I always said she could've played professionally, but she had to sell the piano after the divorce.

_{He looks back again at Mrs. Keegan.]_

Holden: Let me know if I'm hitting the wrong notes. It's been a while since I've played.

_{A phone rings and Holden smiles.}_

Holden: I was wondering when he'd be calling.

_{He reaches into his jacket and takes out Stacey's cell phone. When he answers, the screen splits to reveal Tommy on the other end. He is at the park, where there is a pile of Stacey's clothes on the bench and a note with a smiley face on the front.}_

Holden: Tommy boy!

Tommy: Where is she?

Holden: You found what I left you then?

Tommy: Enough games. I want to know where Stacey is, or I'm coming to find you.

Holden: Relax, Tommy; you're wound up too tight. If Stacey's as smart as you think she is, then she'll be fine. Meanwhile, I've got a mission for you. Are you interested?

_{Tommy growls and clenches his teeth.}_

Holden: Oh c'mon, don't be mad at me. Hey, there's a reason for everything, am I right? I've got a plan here, and since the gorge thing went out the window, I needed to keep you busy for a little while.

Tommy: What plan? Holden, why are you doing this?

Holden: I told you when we first met. I'm here to teach you something. So listen up, because here's another lesson.

Tommy: What lesson?

_{Holden thinks for a moment before leaning against the piano.}_

Holden: Not now. How about I tutor you in person?

Tommy: Bring it on.

Holden: I'm a little shaky on the address, but I'm sure Becky knows it by heart by now. Here.

_{Holden takes off Becky's gag and puts the phone to her ear.}_

Becky: Tommy!

Tommy: Becky!

Becky: I'm at 5308 Maple Street. Please hurry.

Tommy: Just hang on; I'm on my way.

_{Tommy hangs up and rushes away. Holden puts away the cell phone and grins, ruffling Becky's hair.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton looks worried and Tina looks bored. The phone rings and Merton jumps, quickly picking up.}_

Merton: Hello?

_{Tommy is on the other line, running at the same time.}_

Tommy: Merton, you were right, Holden is evil again.

Merton: Tommy! Where are you? We have a problem here. I'm—

Tommy: Listen, I can't talk long. Look, Merton…he's got Becky.

_{Merton's face turns to worry.}_

Merton: He didn't hurt her, did he?

Tommy: I don't know. He's got her at her piano teacher's house; I'm on my way over right now. I talked to her on the phone, so I know she's still alive.

_{Merton sighs in relief.}_

Tommy: What's the problem where you are?

Merton: Nothing. Make sure Becky is all right.

Tommy: I will.

_{Tommy hangs up. Merton hangs up and Tina approaches.}_

Tina: What the hell? Why didn't you tell him about the Syndicate?

Merton: Holden has Becky.

Tina: So?

Merton: So we're on our own.

Tina: Well that's just great.

_{The werewolves start busting down the door. Merton backs up in fear and picks up his candlestick as Tina stands there with her arms folded, looking annoyed.}_

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{The werewolves outside are breaking down the door. Cut to some nearby bushes, where Lori, Tate, and Stacey hide and watch.}_

Tate: Well this is just a pissing good time, isn't it?

Lori: What would the Syndicate want with Merton?

Stacey: Didn't he tell Cassandra about them when she was a vampire?

Lori: Oh yeah.

Tate: This is terribly interesting. Anyone have any ideas as to how to get rid of them?

Stacey: You're a warlock. Can't you just magic them away?

Tate: Transport all of them away at once? That's a hell of a lot of energy.

Lori: Then teleport us inside.

Tate: I can't. I don't have enough energy left to even do that right now.

Lori: What, did you waste it all teleporting around town to tell people how mad you are at them?

Tate: No. I used it to find you.

_{Lori stops and looks at Tate, but he doesn't look away from the werewolves attacking the house.}_

Tate: Okay, here's the plan: Clearly we can't fight them all, so we go out and find all of the silver we can, and—

_{Suddenly, the werewolves by the door fly back and they see Tina fighting them off.}_

Stacey: Or we could help her out.

_{Lori and Stacey look at each other and rush toward the werewolves to fight.}_

Tate: That's not—Nobody listens to me.

_{He sighs in frustration and follows them.}_

_Scene: Keegan Household_

_{The camera focuses on the door as someone tries to open it. After that is unsuccessful, there is a crash and the door falls down, revealing a wolfed-out Tommy on the other side. He steps inside and stops. Holden has the family and Becky lined up against the wall and he stands in front, a big smile on his face. He spreads out his arms in welcome.}_

Holden: I knew I could count on you, Tommy.

Tommy: Let them go.

Holden: Now why would I do that? I'm never going to make a point that way.

Tommy: So I guess you're not playing on the side of good anymore.

Holden: The good side? Tommy, when are you going to get the idea? There aren't "good" sides or "bad" sides, there are only two opposing points.

Tommy: And I guess killing people is an opposing point.

Holden: See, you don't understand my message here. It's okay; I'm a teacher. I'm used to helping slow learners.

_{Holden starts walking toward him.}_

Holden: The thing is, I'm sick of you and your self-righteous message that everything you say is right…because, as we all know, that's my thing, and I hate it when people steal my stuff.

Tommy: Holden, what happened to you? Not that long ago you were saying that you wanted to help me.

Holden: Things change, Tommy. I was different then…the Fighters decided that they were going to shove this Chosen thing on the nearest person and call it a day. I have you and your little skydive to thank for that. But nowadays I'm feeling more like myself.

Tommy: You mean you're evil.

Holden: Then stop me.

Tommy: Don't think I won't.

Holden: Well gosh, Tommy, I'm being a werewolf again. _(shrugs) _I guess you'll have to kill me.

_{Tommy growls. Holden holds up a finger.}_

Holden: Ah, but don't think I never do you any favors, Tommy. I'll give you a little incentive.

_{He grabs the mother and holds her close, brushing her hair away from her neck.}_

Holden: I hope our hero can save her in time. I don't like her odds…she's smelling mighty tasty to me right about now.

_{He licks his lips and snarls, swooping in toward her neck. Tommy immediately rushes in and punches Holden in the face. Holden drops the terrified woman to the ground. Now with a bloody lip, he smiles at Tommy.}_

Holden: There's the werewolf inside, Tommy!

_{Tommy growls and moves to hit him, but Holden catches his fist and hits Tommy hard in the jaw. Tommy kicks him in the chest and moves to punch him again, but Holden ducks and grabs Tommy by the waist, throwing him across the room and into a dresser.}_

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{The Syndicate is battling with Tina, Lori, Stacey, and Tate. Stacey is struggling.}_

Stacey: C'mon, you hair-puller!

_{She punches the werewolf in the stomach and kicks him over. Lori, who has kicked another werewolf down, backs up toward Stacey and smiles.}_

Lori: That was a good one.

Stacey: Thanks; I've been practicing.

_{Two more werewolves rush at them and they attack. Tate is fighting when one of the werewolves grabs him from behind, snapping his neck. The werewolf smiles and steps back, but Tate doesn't fall down, instead looking annoyed, his head now crooked. He turns around to face the werewolf and grabs his head, snapping his neck back into place. His attacker looks terrified.}_

Tate: I really hate it when people do that.

_{He grabs the werewolf by the neck and throws him aside. Cut to Tina as she is fighting. Abram makes him way through the crowd and toward her, looking angry. The others back off and Tina and Abram are now facing each other.}_

Abram: You've betrayed us! Why are you defending this human?

_{Tina seems unsure herself.}_

Tina: I don't know. Call it advice from an old friend.

Abram: You have betrayed a sacred trust.

Tina: Yeah, well I'm sick of you and your orders anyway.

_{Abram snarls and launches himself toward her. Tina snarls as well and falls onto all fours, ducking away from him. He lands on all fours as well and the two lunge toward each other, clashing in the air. Cut to the door to the lair. Merton cracks open the door, looking worried. He sees the others outside.}_

Merton: Oh no, Lori and Stacey! _(pause) _And Tate?

_{He seems confused, but shakes his head and moves on.}_

Merton: This is all my fault. I've gotta help, somehow.

_{He eyes the hearse in the driveway and sees the super soakers in the back. He looks toward everyone fighting, but they all don't see him. He takes a deep breath and gets on his hands and knees, crawling outside. He crawls between feet of people fighting, ducking and avoiding getting stepped on. He is mere feet away from the car when a werewolf steps in front of him. A paw reaches down and grabs Merton by the neck, picking him up and revealing it to be a large werewolf with black fur. Merton winces in pain and tries to remove his paw from his neck.}_

Werewolf: Where do you think you're going?

Voice: Hey, wolf-breath!

_{He turns around to see Lori behind him beside the hearse, a super soaker in hand. She cocks it.}_

Lori: Eat silver nitrate.

_{She sprays him in the face and he starts to sizzle, howling in pain. He lets Merton go and drops to the ground, holding his face. Lori rushes up to Merton, who holds his neck.}_

Lori: Merton, are you okay?

_{Merton nods and tries to catch his breath.}_

Merton: I'm sorry about all of this.

Lori: Don't worry about it, Merton.

_{Lori heads back to the hearse and pulls out another super soaker, tossing it to Merton, who catches it clumsily.}_

Lori: Let's kick some butt.

_{Merton smiles and cocks his gun. Lori pats him on the back and heads back into the fray. Merton starts to spray any werewolves nearby. Cut to Tina and Abram. Abram is on top of Tina now, choking her.}_

Abram: Do you see what happens when you're a traitor to the fold?

_{Tina struggles with him.}_

Abram: Now let's see Tommy Dawkins save you.

_{Someone shrieks loudly and hits him hard in the face, sending him back. Tina looks up in shock to see Gil standing there.}_

Gil: Leave her alone, Dad!

_{Abram stands up in fury.}_

Abram: _Never_ call me that!

_{Gil grabs Tina by the hand and pulls her up, brushing her off. She slaps his hands away.}_

Tina: What're you doing?

Gil: Helping you.

Tina: _(confused) _But why?

Gil: You're my best friend.

Abram: How dare you? You are my son!

Gil: Tina has treated me better than you ever treated me. Besides, I'm sick of being evil! You never let me send out fruit baskets anymore. And that time I tried to send a thank-you card to Leeland for killing that rival werewolf for us, you told me—

Tina: Okay, getting boring now.

_{Tina shoves Gil out of the way and charges toward Abram. She punches him in the stomach and he spins around, kicking her in the jaw.}_

Abram: Admit it! You can't defeat us! There are only five of you!

_{Gil struggles to his feet.}_

Gil: Six.

Tina: There are five.

Abram: Then you shall die as five fools.

Tina: Abram? Shut up.

_{Tina runs toward him and lays a hard kick into his chest, sending him back into the picket fence and impaling him. The Syndicate members stop fighting and look on in shock. Abram looks even more shocked, staring at Tina with wide eyes. He reaches out for someone, but no one moves forward. He looks toward Gil.}_

Abram: Gil….h…help me…

_{Gil looks on sadly.}_

Gil: Sorry, Dad…

_{Abram coughs up some blood, finally falling back and remaining motionless. Tina puts her hands on her hips.}_

Tina: That'll be a bitch of a clean-up.

_{No one moves for a moment. Finally, one werewolf steps up.}_

Werewolf: All hail the new leader!

Others: Hail!

_{The werewolves raise their fists in respect. Tina looks surprised.}_

Tina: Oh yeah. I earned that, didn't I?

Gil: Hooray! So, what are you going to as leader?

Tina: I don't know, just…everybody go home. Now.

Gil: And fruit baskets for all!

Tina: No fruit baskets.

Gil: No fruit baskets. Okay, c'mon, everybody, let's move on.

_{He starts shooing everyone away. They look back at Merton and the others angrily, but they continue on. The others look at Tina.}_

Tina: I guess I got what I wanted…

Lori: It's a little bit hollow now, isn't it?

Tina: Whatever. Now that I'm leader, I can just force Tommy to rule with me.

Stacey: Keep dreaming.

Tina: Shut up, Hanson. I'll be coming for you one day.

_{She takes off, disappearing into the dark. Lori, Stacey, Merton, and Tate are left standing alone.}_

Stacey: Well that's one problem taken care of.

Merton: Becky!

Stacey: What?

Merton: Holden has her! I don't know why, but Holden is evil again, and now he's holding Becky hostage. Tommy went to save her; we've got to help him.

Lori: Merton, we know about Holden. His Chosen magic is gone, but Tate thinks he can help.

Merton: Why?

Lori: Never mind. Tommy can keep Holden at bay until we fix this.

_{Merton looks at Holden suspiciously.}_

Merton: Okay, what have you got?

Tate: We're dealing with a power transference spell. The magic isn't gone, it's just stored somewhere.

Stacey: How do we find it?

Tate: We won't have to. The only way to keep magic in one spot is through veneficus purgamentum.

_{The other three simultaneously give him a look. He rolls his eyes.}_

Tate: It's a type of magic specifically designed to keep other magic in. The energy I felt was definitely in town, and I'm willing to bet that whoever did it is still here. If I can find the nearest source of veneficus purgamentum, I can get rid of it.

Merton: Sounds like a great idea; get crackin'.

Tate: Not that I'm your lapdog or anything, but I'll need help from all of you. I don't have enough energy to do it by myself, so I need to borrow yours.

Merton: We're all on board! Right?

_{He looks at the girls, who nod.}_

Merton: Right! So let's save Becky! Time is of the essence!

_{He rushes inside, followed by the others.}_

_Scene: Keegan Household_

_{Tommy lands on top of the piano, smashing the keys. He looks beaten up. Holden looks equally beat up, but he seems confident.}_

Holden: Are you getting tired yet?

Tommy: Tired?

_{Tommy spits out some blood before continuing.}_

Tommy: I'm just getting warmed up.

_{Holden grabs Tommy by the front of his shirt and lifts him off of the piano.}_

Holden: Good to hear, Tommy, because I was really looking forward to this.

Tommy: Me too, Holden.

_{Tommy punches Holden in the face and he lets go. Holden laughs and Tommy hits him again. Holden staggers back into the wall.}_

Tommy: C'mon, man. I was trying to help you.

Holden: Help me? Oh that's rich! Say that again in a loud clear voice, because I'm bleeding from the ear a little bit, but I was certain that you only wanted to help me because I'm supposed to be important in fighting Malefica. Or maybe it's because you feel guilty about that woman you killed. It's okay, I'm not here to judge, but isn't telling me murder is wrong a little bit like the pot calling the kettle black?

Tommy: I'm dealing with my mistakes. How's dealing with yours going?

Holden: You can try to make me feel guilty all you want, but we all know that the only reason I felt bad before was because I was your substitute for a little while. Do you really think that was me talking? Because the real me, I know my place in the world. You, on the other hand? You're the hero, and you can't even save anyone!

Tommy: Maybe not, but I can stop evil things like you.

_{Holden steps away from the wall and starts to straighten himself up.}_

Holden: Look, Tommy. I'm not into vengeance gigs; I'm willing to listen to anyone's side as long as they know I'm right, but you…you're a whole new sort of false martyr and I'm here to knock a little reality into you. You're not any better than I am, you're just better at covering your ass.

Tommy: So what, you're going to get me back? You kill a hundred people and make me feel bad? I've got news for you: I live with that every day. You're just a run-of-the-mill, sorry, pathetic villain with a chip on his shoulder.

_{Holden's smile widens and he starts walking toward the victims.}_

Holden: Do you think I care about the score, Tommy? Is this just a pissing contest to see how the numbers add up? Am I just killing as many people as I can to piss you off?

_{He grabs Becky by the hair. He unties her and removes her gag, but keeps a hold on her hair as she struggles with him.}_

Becky: Let me go, you crazy freak! Let me go!

_{He laughs as he speaks and grabs Becky's arm as she hits him.}_

Holden: Do you think any of this really matters to me, Tommy?

_{He snaps Becky's arm and she screams. He throws across the room and into the wall, cracking it.}_

Holden: See, I don't have to kill a hundred people to make my point, Tommy. Hell, I don't have to kill fifty, a dozen…I don't have to kill this whole family.

_{He grabs the daughter and picks up a piece of broken glass.}_

Holden: No, all it takes to get to you…is killing just one.

_{He raises the glass into the air, and everything seems to go into slow-motion.}_

Tommy: No more.

_{Holden starts to strike and Tommy speeds forward. The glass is mere inches from the girl's face when Tommy grabs Holden's wrist and everything returns to normal speed. Holden seems a bit surprised. Tommy is seething.}_

Tommy: Holden? Get over it.

_{He elbows Holden in the face, causing him to drop the girl. Tommy, still grasping Holden's wrist, turns his hand around and stabs the glass into Holden's chest.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tate, Merton, Lori, and Stacey are holding hands. Some incense is lit and smoke fills the air. Tate has his eyes closed, concentrating.}_

Merton: Have you found anything yet?

Tate: I won't if you keep nagging me.

_{Merton goes quiet, impatient. Tate keeps his eyes closed. Stacey leans in toward Lori and whispers.}_

Stacey: How are we supposed to know if this works?

_{Suddenly, Stacey, Lori, and Merton gasp as everyone's hands glow, the energy seemingly going into Tate. Tate opens his eyes, now glowing the same color as their hands. He seems to see something that they don't.}_

Tate: There it is.

_{The camera zooms out at super speed, going away from the lair and across town, stopping in the woods where Malefica's orb sits on the ground, glowing gold. The orb starts to shake and Malefica approaches, looking down at it. The orb seems to dissolve, completely disappearing. The magic stays in place for a moment before shooting off-camera.}_

Malefica: Damn it.

_{Cut back to the lair. The glow disappears and all four drop to the ground, looking tired.}_

Merton: What happened? Did it work? Did we save her?

_Scene: Keegan Household_

_{Holden stands in shock, the glass still sticking out of his chest. Suddenly, the magic from the orb shoots into the house, hitting Holden. He gasps as the magic fills him and the glow disappears. His eyes wide, he looks at Tommy, then at the family and Becky. He looks back at Tommy, staggering back a couple of steps. Tommy looks confused.}_

Tommy: Holden?

_{Holden falls down and Tommy rushes over, stooping down beside him.}_

Tommy: Holden, is it you again?

_{Holden laughs a little, still in shock.}_

Holden: I didn't think you could do it.

Tommy: _(shaking his head) _I didn't have a choice, man.

Holden: No, you…you did the hero thing.

Tommy: I'm sorry.

_{Holden smiles.}_

Holden: Don't be.

_{He closes his eyes and his head rolls back. Tommy lets his head fall and he sighs, leaning on his knee. Becky approaches from behind, holding her broken arm.}_

Becky: Is he…?

Tommy: Yeah.

_{Tommy looks up, looking at the wall with disappointment.}_

Holden: Drama queen.

_{Tommy and Becky jump and looks down at Holden, who is awake now.}_

Tommy: Holden, how did you—?

Holden: Your dramatic irony? It worked. Your aim, not so much.

_{Tommy sighs with relief.}_

Tommy: Are you back?

Holden: Yeah.

Tommy: Good.

_{Tommy squeezes Holden's bloody nose and Holden winces in pain.}_

Tommy: That's for throwing me into that piano.

_{Holden laughs, but quickly looks in pain again.}_

_Scene: The Lair, The Next Day_

_{Merton is seated at his desk, watching the tape he made of Cassandra again. The door opens and Becky comes downstairs, her arm now in a sling. Merton stands up.}_

Merton: Becky! How are you?

_{Becky looks down.}_

Becky: I'm okay. How are you?

Merton: The same.

_{There is a moment of pause.}_

Merton: I'm glad you're okay. _(more cheerful) _Listen, do you want anything? We could go to The Hungry Bucket. It's on me.

Becky: I'm not hungry.

Merton: I just want you to be okay.

Becky: _(smiles) _Thanks, but I'll be fine.

_{Merton gives a small smile back. The camera is still going, and Becky listens to the audio.}_

Cassandra: _(voice) _I've got this normal life now, and I've gotten a second chance…and I have to take it.

Merton: _(voice) _But…but you can't leave.

Cassandra: _(voice) _I have to.

Merton: _(voice) _Cassandra…I love you.

Cassandra: _(voice, pause) _I know you do.

_{Becky looks at the sad expression on Merton's face. She takes a moment before walking closer to him.}_

Becky: I'll make a deal with you, okay? I'll talk about how I feel if you talk to me. Sound good?

Merton: Sounds good.

_{Becky looks down.}_

Becky: I'm feeling…vulnerable, scared, worried about the world…and my arm hurts. And I'm worried about my big brother.

Merton: You don't have to worry about me.

Becky: Look, Cassandra was a loser for leaving you. But you know what? I'm glad she did. You deserve better.

_{Merton looks sad.}_

Merton: Really? Because I feel like a "freaker" who can't get a girlfriend…

Becky: You aren't a freaker.

_{Merton looks surprised.}_

Merton: I'm not?

Becky: Just between you and me. And you'll be okay.

_{Becky smiles and exits. Merton smiles as well, looking in thought. He looks at the video camera. K'Heshma is on screen now, with Merton's voice heard.}_

Merton: _(voice) _She was probably the only girl who ever cared about me, and she just left! I could understand if I'd done something, but she just decides out of the blue that she can't handle fighting bad guys anymore! It's stupid! _(pause) _I just…It just makes me think that no one is ever going to love me.

_{There is a long moment of pause and the sound of footsteps at Merton goes upstairs in the footage. Merton thinks for a moment. On the screen, K'Heshma is silent and watching Merton leave. Merton pauses the camera and K'Heshma is still. After a moment, Merton takes the tape out of the camera. He holds it up and looks at it, then he nods and tosses the tape in the garbage can. He turns off the camera and walks away.}_

_Scene: The Gorge_

_{Holden is standing near the edge, looking ahead in thought. Tommy approaches.}_

Tommy: I thought you had a near-death experience _last _week.

Holden: I'm trying to kick the habit, but you know me. I'm hard to break.

_{Holden holds his chest in example. Tommy steps up beside him.}_

Tommy: Yeah, sorry about stabbing you in the chest and all that…

Holden: It's a hazard of the job, I suppose. I can't say I blame you.

Tommy: Well I appreciate you being so understanding about it.

Holden: I'm not one to hold grudges, Tommy. You can't unstab me, and I can't unkill those people, so I suppose it makes us even. Not that I'm keeping score.

_{The two of them go silent. Holden looks down.}_

Holden: I was supposed to kill you here.

Tommy: Lucky me you didn't.

Holden: It is a little ironic when you think about the incident with Chuck though.

_{Holden smiles and looks at Tommy, who doesn't share the same thoughts. Holden looks away.}_

Holden: Or maybe I'm the only one who sees the humor in it. Trust me; you'll laugh later.

Tommy: Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that…well, I'm glad I didn't kill you.

_{Holden smiles and puts a hand on Tommy's shoulder.}_

Holden: I knew you'd warm up to me, Tommy! See, this is what true friendship is.

Tommy: This doesn't exactly mean that we're friends, but I don't exactly hate you anymore. I don't agree with everything you do, but seeing you like you used to be…it made me realize that you're different now.

Holden: No I'm not.

_{Tommy rolls his eyes.}_

Tommy: Yeah, yeah, I know you'd hate to ruin your reputation.

Holden: I'm serious.

_{Tommy looks confused.}_

Holden: Look, do you honestly think this is me right now? The only reason I have a conscience about anything is because of this Chosen magic, and we saw how reliable that is.

_{Tommy is silent.}_

Holden: It's been a while since we've had a meaningful conversation where I share my deepest feelings with you, but since I almost died I figured it was one of those special occasions…You mentioned this werewolf in the 1500's, about how he was a good guy, and he was just the joe schmo of his time. Then there's Tina, you said that she stopped killing people, and all she wanted was to get in bed with you. And then there's you. Before you were the Chosen, you were a jock from high school. When you became a werewolf, you never had a problem with not eating people. You didn't have Chosen magic in the beginning. Neither of those two had Chosen magic, and they managed to force themselves to do what was right.

_{Holden takes a long moment.}_

Holden: But I can't. _(pause) _That's what bothers me about this whole thing. Besides the dead people.

Tommy: I don't know. I guess I'm just different than you.

Holden: You're lucky, and I mean it when I say that. Me? I'm just running on borrowed magic.

Tommy: Then use it.

_{Tommy pats Holden on the back and walks away.}_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is coming, so please leave me a review! Thanks.


	43. The New Woman

The New Woman

By: Obscurus Lupa

Virus- Thanks for the review. :) Have fun with this chapter!

StormyWolfBowler- Yep, big battles are definitely on the way. Merton only missed K'Heshma's line twice, but I can see what you mean about it wearing thin. Thanks for the review!

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tommy, Lori, and Merton look at something off screen. Tommy and Lori look thoughtful, and Merton looks toward the other two.}_

Tommy: I don't know, it just bothers me…

Merton: What? Why?

Lori: Should she be all mangled like that?

Tommy: Yeah, and is she supposed to have stuff sticking out of her?

Lori: It's a little morbid, is all.

Tommy: It's definitely, um…creative though.

_{The camera pans out to reveal an ugly sculpture on the table. The sculpture appears to be a woman, but badly misshapen and cracking. Merton looks defensive.}_

Merton: Haven't you heard of artistic license? This is an expression of my feelings here, and you two are treating it like a joke!

Lori: Who is it supposed to be? Rosie O'Donnell?

_{Tommy laughs. Merton sighs and sits down on the couch.}_

Merton: It's _supposed_ to be Cassandra.

_{The other two stop laughing.}_

Tommy: Oh.

_{Lori walks around the table and sits down next to Merton, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.}_

Lori: We're sorry, Merton. It's a very…good sculpture.

Tommy: Hey, I thought you said you were over her, man?

Merton: I was! I mean, I am…I need a little time, okay? But I'm better, really. Maybe sculpture isn't my forte. I thought it would help me to express myself.

_{Tommy sees another sculpture of what appears to be two figures having sex. He gives it a strange look and moves some books in front of it.}_

Lori: Well it's good that you're trying out new things. It means that you're moving on.

_{Merton smiles. Tommy leans over the back of the couch.}_

Tommy: Hey, you know what we need? A Jackie Chan movie marathon!

_{Tommy makes some karate moves. Merton and Lori smile.}_

Merton: Yeah!

_{There is a knock on the door. Merton goes to answer and the other two continue to chat. When he opens the door, he sees a thin young woman. She has a short black bob with straight bangs and a pointed nose, with a round face.}_

Merton: _(confused) _Can I help you?

_{The woman smiles politely. She speaks with a British accent.}_

Young Woman: I hope I'm at the right place…are you Merton Dingle?

Merton: Yes, and you are…?

_{She holds out a confident hand for a shake.}_

Young Woman: Jasmine Redford. I was wondering if you might help me find Tate Foreground.

_{The camera cuts and pans to Lori, who furrows her brows in confusion. Tommy and Merton don't seem to know what to say either. Tommy and Lori approach as Merton shakes Jasmine's hand.}_

Lori: Um, did you say you're looking for Tate Foreground?

Jasmine: Yeah, sorry…I don't meant to intrude, it's just he's so hard to find nowadays. His grandfather said that he might be here, or at least that someone would know where he is.

Tommy: _(scratching the back of his head) _Well, that's, uh, that's a little bit hard to explain…Tate's a little, uh—

_{Lori elbows him and cuts him off.}_

Lori: He's not here right now.

Jasmine: Oh. That's disappointing…Do you know when he'll be back?

Merton: Not usually. But we'll let you know if we hear from him.

Jasmine: Oh good. Here, this is my cell.

_{She takes out a piece of paper and writes down her number, handing it to Merton, who smiles politely.}_

Jasmine: I really appreciate this, Merton, and…?

Tommy: Tommy Dawkins.

Jasmine: Tommy.

_{She leans forward and shakes his hand over Merton's shoulder. She reaches her hand toward Lori, who waits a moment before shaking it.}_

Lori: Lori Baxter.

Jasmine: _(smiles) _Hi, Lori. Well, it was nice meeting you all.

_{She starts to leave before Lori speaks.}_

Lori: Um, how is it that you know Tate, exactly?

Jasmine: Oh, he and I go way back. Thanks for the help!

_{She waves and leaves. Merton shuts the door and looks at the phone number.}_

Merton: That was weird.

Tommy: What are we supposed to tell her? I mean…we can't say that he's dead.

Merton: Technically he's alive now, just in the rotting corpse-y way.

Lori: She was pretty. _(pause) _I wonder how they know each other.

Tommy: Well, she's British, and he's British…maybe they met in a British foreign exchange student club?

_{Lori looks toward the door with worry.}_

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_{Malefica paces impatiently. Dolus appears beside her, his arms folded.}_

Dolus: I'm not going to say I told you so, but…well, you know how that goes.

Malefica: My plan to get rid of the false Chosen failed…somebody knew what they were doing.

Dolus: The Chosen has experienced allies.

Malefica: Whoever did it is going to be a risk…I want to know who it was.

Dolus: It would be my pleasure to find out.

_{Dolus disappears.}_

_Scene: Junkyard, Tate's Pad_

_{Lori steps cautiously toward the door, fidgeting with her hands. She waits for a moment before knocking.}_

Voice: You know, when someone throws you out of their home, it's probably best not to come trolling back.

_{Lori gasps and turns around to see Tate standing at a distance behind her. She catches her breath.}_

Lori: I wasn't sure if you'd be here.

Tate: Well you caught me on one of the few days that I'm not out partying.

Lori: You, um…you look good.

Tate: No I don't. What are you doing here?

Lori: I wanted to talk to you.

Tate: You're already trying my patience by being here; why the hell would I want to talk to you?

Lori: I never got the chance to thank you for saving me.

_{Tate pauses for a moment, folding his arms.}_

Tate: Well I did beat you up when you came here last so that probably makes us even now.

Lori: Don't act like you're just trying the even the scores, okay? You saved my life, and you didn't have to do that…so thank you. And I know Merton's grateful for you saving Becky.

Tate: Yeah well Becky never had much to do with you lot so I figure she's probably worth saving.

_{Lori looks down and laughs.}_

Lori: You kind of saved our asses, you know.

_{Tate gives a small smirk.}_

Tate: I do that, don't I?

_{Lori smiles and steps toward him, but he takes a step back, his brief smirk gone.}_

Tate: Is there anything else?

_{Lori looks taken aback. She puts on the defensive again, trying to look unphased.}_

Lori: Yeah, someone was looking for you.

Tate: _(furrows brows) _Who?

Lori: Someone named Jasmine Redford?

_{Tate expression suddenly changes and he looks shocked.}_

Tate: Are you sure?

Lori: Yeah, she said she knows you.

Tate: _(distracted) _Yeah…look, I have to go, so piss off.

_{He walks past Lori and enters his pad, slamming the door shut. Lori stands there for a moment before throwing her hands up.}_

Lori: Of course he runs away.

_{She shakes her head and walks away.}_

_Scene: Tate's Pad_

_{Tate enters and slams the door, but stops a few feet in. Much to his surprise, his grandfather, George Foreground, is standing at his kitchen counter, leaning on his hands. The two of them stand tensely for a moment. George looks stern.}_

George: Good afternoon, Tate.

Tate: George.

George: That's all the greeting you're going to give to your grandfather?

Tate: Good afternoon, sir.

George: That's better.

Tate: Are you just here to make me act like I'm five, or is there another reason?

George: I see you're as stubborn as ever. You haven't bothered to call or visit since you left the house; this shouldn't be a surprise to me.

Tate: You made it clear that you didn't want me back the last time I saw you.

George: Perhaps if you hadn't left because of your foolish vendetta with those vampires.

Tate: Those vampires killed my parents!

_{George raises his voice, slamming his hands on the counter.}_

George: Don't you dare raise your voice with me, boy! You think I didn't lose a son that day?

_{Tate looks down, looking guilty, his jaw tense.}_

George: I had to bury my only son, and my daughter-in-law…and my wife.

_{He pauses for a moment in sadness, but his face becomes hard again.}_

George: You didn't show up for her funeral. I'm assuming this had something to do with it.

_{He nods toward Tate's decaying form.}_

Tate: Yeah.

George: _(nods) _You're all right, though?

Tate: I'm walking and talking. _(pause) _I'm sorry I never got to tell Elizabeth goodbye.

George: She loved you, you know. She kept thinking you'd come back some day; she always made sure your bed was made.

_{Tate looks down. George walks around toward him, his hands in his pockets.}_

George: I'm 87 years old. I'm too old to be burying anyone. _(pause) _Jasmine came to see you. I sent her to your friends…in case you didn't care to mention that you're living in a junkyard.

Tate: That was courteous of you.

George: You're welcome. But the real reason I'm here…the Fighters were murdered, including the retired ones like your grandmum and I. Do you have any idea why? I know what you and your friends do.

Tate: I'm not sure…but I know who it was.

George: K'Heshma. I saw her.

Tate: You what?

George: At the house. After Elizabeth…I know about K'Heshma. Sarah Parker was asking about her before her death. I'm still unclear on her intentions here.

Tate: Don't I wish I knew. It's not her we should be worrying about now, it's Malefica.

George: Her priestess?

Tate: She has the power now, but K'Heshma knows something.

George: I'd suggest you find out then.

Tate: What about you?

George: Tate, I'm too old for this business…

Tate: Then why are you here?

George: I told you why. _(pause) _I also wanted to see you…are you okay?

Tate: _(pause) _No.

George: _(pause) _I'm sorry. I wish we could've made things right.

Tate: Me too.

_{George puts a hand on his shoulder.}_

George: Still…If you could spare a phone call or two.

Tate: I will.

George: _(nods) _Be good, Tate.

_{He smiles and exits, leaving Tate alone.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Lori is walking down the street.}_

Lori: Lori, you're being stupid. Remember, you're moving on and Tate is a douchebag. Don't get worked up over some girl who happens to be pretty and British and—

Voice: Lori!

_{Lori stops as Jasmine runs toward him from across the street. Lori gives a fake smile.}_

Lori: Jasmine. How nice.

Jasmine: Oh good! I got your name right. Sorry, new country, new people…Look, I'm sorry I'm bothering you again, but Tate's grandfather said that you and your friends were close with him.

Lori: I guess so, yeah.

_{Jasmine looks down, worried. She takes a moment.}_

Jasmine: Look, is he…is he all right?

_{Lori seems unsure of what to say. Jasmine laughs.}_

Jasmine: Sorry, I'm not trying to scare you, it's just…I haven't heard from him in a long time, and I was worried that…that maybe something had happened to him. But obviously he's okay if he's hanging around you three.

_{Lori pauses for thought.}_

Lori: Jasmine, um…there's something you should know about Tate. There's not really an easy way to word this, but he's—

Voice: Here.

_{Tate suddenly steps up beside Lori. However, he looks completely alive, with wounds or signs of decay. Lori looks shocked. Jasmine and Tate look at each other for a moment in silence, both of them surprised.}_

Tate: Hi, Jazz.

Jasmine: _(smiles) _Tate. You look different. New glasses?

Tate: I've broken a few dozen pairs in between. New haircut?

Jasmine: Yeah.

_{They pause for a long time before Jasmine's smile widens and she rushes over to Tate, hugging him around the neck. Tate returns the embrace, prompting another look from Lori. Tate is smiling as well, but there is something sad behind it.}_

Jasmine: I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me.

Tate: No. I could never forget my best friend.

Jasmine: No, never.

_{Jasmine lets go and looks him up and down.}_

Jasmine: You look amazing. Not bad since the last time I saw you.

Tate: You don't look so bad yourself.

Jasmine: Yeah, right. I've just come from a seven hour flight; I look a mess.

Tate: What are you doing here?

Jasmine: I wanted to see you. Your, um, grandfather helped me, actually. I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother.

_{Tate looks away.}_

Tate: Yeah.

_{Jasmine gives him a moment before changing the subject.}_

Jasmine: All right, listen, I've got to check into my motel and give my parents a call before it gets too late for them…can I meet you somewhere after?

Tate: Yeah, our usual place.

_{Jasmine smiles.}_

Jasmine: Okay. Our usual place.

_{She gives Tate another hug and walks away. Tate watches her go until she's out of earshot. He turns around to face Lori, who now has her arms folded.}_

Lori: How did you…?

Tate: What?

_{Lori looks at him and he looks down at himself.}_

Tate: Oh, this. It's just a glamour.

_{His appearance fades and he once again looks dead and decaying.}_

Tate: Not one word to her about this, you hear me?

Lori: Yeah, like she'd believe me if I told her you're dead.

Tate: Don't act so innocent; I heard you before. You were gonna tell her.

Lori: Was not.

Tate: Was too. And you can't, all right?

Lori: Why should I do you any favors? I thought you were pissed.

Tate: Don't you dare try to hang that over me like this makes things any different. She's my best friend; she doesn't need to know.

Lori: I don't remember you ever mentioning her.

Tate: Yeah, well, Jazz is…personal. Besides, I did have a life before you lot, you know.

Lori: Fine. I won't tell her, but I think it's rotten lying to her like that.

Tate: Well I didn't ask your opinion.

_{Tate starts to walk away. Lori shouts after him angrily.}_

Lori: Don't be asking for any more favors, Tate! Why don't you send your friends somewhere else from now on?

_{Tate continues to walk away without replying. Lori looks angry.}_

_Scene: Another Street_

_{A depressed Lori has a bottle of alcohol in hand and takes a big swig of it.}_

Lori: Stupid pretty British girl. Stupid Tate. I'll show them!

_{She takes another swig.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is trying to sculpt again, covered in clay. The sculpture somehow looks worse than the ones before it. Merton smiles proudly as he sticks some toothpicks in. There is a knock on the door and Merton answers, finding Lori on the other side. She looks tipsy and depressed, clearly drunk. Merton looks worried.}_

Merton: Lori? Are you okay?

Lori: No.

_{Lori walks inside without waiting for permission, immediately flopping herself down on the couch. Merton shuts the door and walks over, looking concerned. He sits in the big chair across from her.}_

Merton: What happened? Is everyone all right?

Lori: Yeah, everyone's just _fine_…everyone's happy except me.

Merton: Oh don't say that. I'm plenty depressed, remember?

Lori: _(stern glare) _That's not helping.

Merton: Sorry.

Lori: I don't know; I got really bummed when this girl showed up looking for Tate…I know that we're not together anymore, but he was starting to at least _talk_ to us again and now she shows up…

Merton: What are you saying? You want to get back together with him?

Lori: No! Maybe. I don't know. _(sigh) _I miss him, I miss how things were…and I don't know how close he was with Jasmine.

_{Merton gets up and sits down next to Lori on the couch.}_

Merton: Lori, I think we should just agree that it's better that we move on. I mean, I haven't exactly gotten over Cassandra yet, but she's been gone for weeks…and she's not coming back. And I don't think you should be worrying about someone who's treated you so badly. You deserve better. Someone who's also alive, I might add.

_{Lori is still depressed, but she smiles.}_

Lori: Thanks, Merton. It's good to have someone to talk to.

Merton: That's what I'm here for. And remember, you were here for me when Melissa turned me down. Here.

_{Merton holds out his arms and smiles. Lori smiles and shoves herself at him, hugging him tightly.}_

Lori: Thank you, Merton. You don't know what this means.

_{They separate and Merton looks determined.}_

Merton: We should make a pact that today is the day that we get over our respective exes. This is the last time that we worry about them.

_{Lori smiles and looks Merton up and down.}_

Lori: Yeah…maybe we can get over our exes together.

_{Merton looks confused.}_

Merton: How do you—?

_{Lori suddenly grabs him by the front of the shirt and kisses him. Merton looks surprised and struggles to get free, finally pulling away.}_

Merton: Wait a minute, Lori, I'm not sure if—

Lori: Shut up and kiss me.

Merton: Okay.

_{Lori forces herself onto him again and he kisses her back. Lori pushes him farther onto the couch, now on top of him.}_

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_{Tate and Jasmine sit together on a large boulder. Jasmine smiles.}_

Jasmine: The usual spot. This brings back memories.

Tate: Yeah…We used to come here and practice magic.

Jasmine: Oh yes, floating feathers and making light shows. You taught me quite a bit.

Tate: Of course I did.

Jasmine: That was sarcasm. You never wanted to teach me anything. You were too busy showing off.

Tate: Cock it, I taught you plenty.

Jasmine: No, you _showed _me more than you taught me. I remember you giving your neighbors boils after they made fun of you.

_{Tate laughs.}_

Tate: I remember now! Bloody priceless, that was. They deserved it. I tried to teach you this stuff, it's just difficult when the other person isn't magically-inclined. I taught you things like…making flowers grow and other girly stuff.

Jasmine: I suppose.

Tate: But it was never big enough for you, was it? You always begged me to show you something bigger.

_{Jasmine points at him.}_

Jasmine: Right! And you always said it was too much for me, until the one time you let me borrow some of your power, so I could experience something big just for one day.

_{Jasmine trails off in thought.}_

Jasmine: And we held hands. And you taught me how to fly.

_{The two of them lock eyes. Jasmine's smile is faint.}_

Tate: I did.

_{Jasmine laughs.}_

Jasmine: We had some good times, didn't we?

Tate: Yeah we did, ever since we could walk. You wouldn't leave me alone.

Jasmine: Well somebody had to be there for you, especially after your parents…

_{Jasmine's smile fades and she looks down for a moment. She returns her gaze to Tate.}_

Jasmine: I waited for you, you know. Here. After you had the falling out with your grandparents, no one knew where you went…So I waited for you. You didn't call, you didn't write…we were fifteen when I saw you last.

_{Tate can't look at her now.}_

Tate: I'm sorry.

Jasmine: It's okay; I'm not angry…I just want to know why. I mean, was it…was it something I did?

_{Tate stands up.}_

Tate: No. Never.

Jasmine: But you just disappeared. I thought that something had happened to you, that you'd gotten hurt.

Tate: I never meant to hurt you, it's just hard to explain…what exactly happened to me. There's been a lot that's happened in the last five years.

_{Jasmine stands up.}_

Jasmine: And you couldn't talk to me about any of it?

Tate: I really couldn't.

Jasmine: I thought that you and me…that we were gonna be friends forever.

Tate: You are my friend.

Jasmine: Then why can't you tell me what happened?

Tate: Because if I told you who I am now you'd hate me.

Jasmine: I don't understand. Tate, I've been there for you through hell and back.

Tate: Why can't you just leave it alone? Look, there are some things that should stay buried.

Jasmine: Like me?

Tate: What?

Jasmine: Those friends of yours. They didn't even know who I was.

Tate: Jazz…I couldn't tell them about you.

Jasmine: Because you wanted me out of your life.

Tate: Because it was too painful. _(pause) _Look, I can't apologize for abandoning you like that, but things have changed for me…and I want things to be like they were…but I can never go back.

_{Tate looks sadly toward the ground. Jasmine steps toward him when they hear a twig snap. The two of them turn to look into the woods. A demon is standing there, hunched over and drooling. He is wearing a torn and dirty suit, and breathing heavily, leaning slightly to the right. He looks like a man, but he has horns and sharp teeth. Jasmine's eyes widen in shock and fear. Tate turns to fully face the demon, looking worried.}_

Tate: Oh hell.

_{The demon starts running toward them. Tate pushes Jasmine out of the way and she falls to the ground. The demon grabs Tate by the throat and lifts him into the air.}_

Jasmine: Tate!

_{Tate struggles with the demon and it throws him. He hits a tree nearby and is impaled on one of the branches. Jasmine screams.}_

Jasmine: NO!

_{She puts her hands to her mouth, tears forming. She watches Tate with horror. Tate looks down at the branch as blood drips from his mouth. He sighs and braces himself, pulling himself off of the tree and leaving a bloodstained branch behind. Jasmine's look of horror changes to shock and she is unable to move or speak. Tate looks toward Jasmine and sighs, but is distracted when the demon lunges at him. He hits the demon hard in the face and he lands on his back. Tate starts toward him when the demon suddenly holds up his hands in defense. However, he now looks like a terrified human man.}_

Man: Please don't hurt me! Please!

_{Tate stops in confusion.}_

Tate: What the—?

_{The man sees that Tate isn't moving toward him anymore. He gets up and runs away. Tate watches him go, still stumped.}_

Tate: That was unusual.

_{Jasmine is now standing up. She takes a cautious step toward Tate. Tate turns to look at her, frustrated.}_

Tate: Jazz, listen…

Jasmine: Was that a…a demon?

Tate: Yeah, I think so.

Jasmine: I mean, I knew about the magic, but demons…they're real?

Tate: And any other paranormal thing you can think of. Except unicorns. Look, this isn't the way I wanted you to find out…

Jasmine: Is this…is this part of why you left?

Tate: Yeah. It's a long story.

Jasmine: I have time.

Tate: I don't. I hate to say this...but I have to talk to my friends. Something wasn't right about that demon.

Jasmine: You don't want to talk to your friends?

Tate: We're not exactly on good terms.

Jasmine: So they're your friends, but you don't like them?

Tate: That's the gist of it.

Jasmine: Okay, fine, but how in the bloody hell did you survive getting impaled on a tree?

Tate: I'll explain it later, okay?

Jasmine: _(pause) _Okay. But you have a lot to tell me. And I am disappointed about the unicorn thing.

Tate: Of course you are. Now let's go.

_{Tate takes her by the hand and they leave.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{The lair is dark and quiet. Outside the window, it is just starting to get light out. The camera pans along the floor, where various pieces of clothing are thrown. This continues to the bed, where Merton and Lori lay together, asleep. Lori's, her hair messy and unkempt, groans and shifts, holding her head. She opens her eyes, looking confused. She glances beside her and sees Merton there, sleeping peacefully. Lori's eyes immediately shoot open and she turns away quickly, facing the ceiling. She lifts up the covers and sees that she is naked, quickly putting the sheets back and making sure that her chest is covered. She sits up quickly, panicked.}_

Lori: Oh no.

_{Merton starts to wake up, smiling. He turns onto his back.}_

Merton: Good morning.

_{He reaches toward Lori, but she slips out of the bed, keeping the sheet with her to cover herself.}_

Lori: Um, uh, hi. Good morning.

_{She waves with one hand, the sheet almost slipping. She reacts quickly to keep the sheet on. Merton furrows his brows and sits up.}_

Merton: Is something wrong?

Lori: Nothing, just, uh, I just remembered that I have to be back at the dorm today for…some reason.

_{She smiles nervously and starts looking for her clothes on the floor. Merton gets out of bed, putting on his pajama pants and shirt off screen.}_

Merton: That was…wow.

Lori: Heh, it sure was…

Merton: Listen, let me make you some breakfast. Pancakes! You like pancakes, right? Or maybe waffles, I'm not partial to any particular breakfast item.

Lori: You know, that sounds wonderful, but I _really_ need to go…

Merton: Well should I call you later, or—?

Lori: No, no calling necessary!

_{Merton seems taken aback. Lori looks guilty.}_

Lori: What I mean is, I'll call you. Okay?

Merton: _(smiles) _Okay.

_{There is a knocking at the door and Merton goes to answer it. When he opens the door, Tate is on the other side. Jasmine is waiting further out in the yard. Merton is confused.}_

Merton: Hello?

Tate: We need to talk.

_{Lori stands up straight in the background, still covered in a sheet. She looks at Tate with wide eyes. Tate sees her and seems equally surprised, but doesn't say anything.}_

Lori: Tate. What are you doing here?

_{Merton looks nervous and steps in front of Lori.}_

Merton: This, uh, this isn't what it looks like. Lori was just…doing her laundry here, and—

Tate: _(annoyed) _Whatever. I don't want to know. Merton…I need your help. I realize that we're all not getting along at the moment, but since I helped you save Becky I'm calling you to return the favor.

Merton: _(pause) _Okay, but I don't think Tommy is going to want to help.

Tate: I don't need Tommy. I need you.

Merton: Okay, that's even less believable.

_{Tate makes his way inside.}_

Merton: Please make yourself at home.

_{Merton shuts the door. Lori, her clothes in hand, retreats to the bathroom.}_

Merton: What seems to be the problem?

Tate: There was a demon that attacked us in the woods.

Merton: You realize that fighting demons isn't exactly my strong point, right?

Tate: Merton, I'd rather have my dog fighting demons beside me than you.

Merton: Oh.

Tate: That's not what I'm asking for. This demon, it was weird. It attacked us, and when I was getting ready to fight back, it was like he was a person.

Merton: So he was possessed?

Tate: Maybe. It seemed different.

_{The bathroom door opens and a clothed Lori steps out. She looks at the other two for a moment before looking down, exiting.}_

Merton: Different how?

Tate: Different as in I don't think Malefica's recent appearance is coincidental.

Merton: You think she sent this demon after you?

Tate: No, but I think she was involved with it being here. She showed up when Holden lost his powers, so my bets are that she's back in the playing field.

Merton: But what I'm wondering is why she was out of the playing field for so long?

Tate: It's because I stabbed her.

Merton: What? You stabbed her? How?

Tate: When I was saving Holden the first time around. She thought I was bringing him to her to kill, and I caught her when she was distracted. She slit my throat and left me for dead, so I don't think she sent the demon after me specifically.

Merton: Then what makes this demon so important?

Tate: I don't know, it…it was weird, is all. _(pause) _And it tried to hurt Jasmine.

Merton: _(pause) _I see where you're coming from.

Tate: This doesn't mean we're friends. I just think this might be related to what Malefica was doing, and we both want her gone.

_{The camera pans over as he speaks, moving through the window and outside, where Dolus stands. He looks at Tate.}_

Dolus: Tricky, tricky.

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_{Stacey waves goodbye to some friends and walks down the hall. She spots Lori walking toward her, her clothes rumpled and her hair messy. Stacey smiles and greets her.}_

Stacey: Hi, Lori.

_{Lori stops, looking surprised.}_

Lori: Hey, Stacey.

_{Lori tries to fix her hair a little bit. Stacey eyes her clothes and hair.}_

Stacey: Looks like you had a busy night.

_{Lori sighs and throws her hands up.}_

Lori: Is it that obvious that I'm taking the walk of shame?

Stacey: No, it's not, I just…thought you looked like you didn't do much sleeping, is all.

Lori: There's no sugar coating it. I'm a whore. A big, smelly whore. I stink of sex!

_{A few passerby stop and give her looks. Lori sighs and leans against the wall, letting her head fall.}_

Stacey: Lori, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. What you do in your private life is your own business.

Lori: No, it's okay, it's just…I'm having a really bad morning.

Stacey: That bad, huh?

Lori: Can I get your advice?

Stacey: Sure.

Lori: Have you ever had sex with a friend?

Stacey: Not really. Most of my friends have been girls, so…

Lori: But let's say that you did, but it was totally a mistake. How would you tell them without hurting their feelings?

Stacey: Well what happened?

Lori: Let's say that me and this friend…we were talking about our exes and got really depressed…and one thing led to another…

Stacey: Who was it?

Lori: I don't think that's important…

Stacey: _(pause) _It wasn't…Merton, was it?

Lori: _(pause, bites lip) _Yes.

Stacey: Ew!

Lori: Oh come on!

Stacey: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just—I've never thought about him that way. But you and him…you had sex?

Lori: I was really drunk, and he was there for me because I was depressed about Tate, but now Merton thinks we're together and it completely changes things for us…I don't want to ruin our friendship over this. What should I do?

Stacey: Well…I'd say be gentle about it. I mean, he didn't know that you were drunk.

Lori: Right.

Stacey: You've had to break up with a guy before, right?

Lori: Yeah.

Stacey: So just do what I used to do. Let him know that he's a great guy, but you aren't looking for anything but friendship with him. If he's really your friend he'll understand.

Lori: _(nods, calming down) _Okay…

Stacey: That, or he'll be heartbroken and always look at you differently.

_{Lori's head falls again.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Tate and Jasmine are walking together. There is an uncomfortable silence.}_

Jasmine: So.

_{They keeping walking as Jasmine looks at Tate expectantly.}_

Jasmine: Have at it.

Tate: Have at what?

Jasmine: You promised me an explanation, so go.

Tate: It's not something I can just "go" at; it's very complicated.

Jasmine: Start from the beginning then. What happened after I saw you last?

Tate: _(sigh) _Well, it…My grandparents…Okay, stop.

_{He stops and Jasmine follows. He turns to face her.}_

Tate: What if I told you that my parents weren't murdered by burglars?

Jasmine: _(eyes widen) _It was something supernatural, wasn't it?

Tate: _(nods) _Yeah, it was. Vampires. When I was fifteen, I got wind of where they were…Here. I wanted revenge, and my grandparents told me it was too dangerous. So I told them to stuff it and got out of there.

Jasmine: So that's why you left home.

Tate: I was tracking them; I had to focus on the mission.

Jasmine: "The mission"? How very Bond of you.

_{Tate gives a small smile.}_

Jasmine: How did the mission go?

Tate: Pretty much like my grandparents said it would. I actually found the vampires early on…and I ended up with a broken leg and a concussion, but all things considered I was pretty lucky.

Jasmine: And they're still out there?

Tate: No. After I met Merton, Lori, and Tommy, I found them again and killed one. The other was killed by one of the vampires she sired.

Jasmine: Okay, so the vampires are dead. Why couldn't you spare a phone call after that?

Tate: Things got complicated.

Jasmine: So I've heard. Does it have anything to do with the amazing impalement trick you pulled off earlier?

Tate: Jasmine…

Jasmine: What are you, invincible now?

_{Jasmine's eyes widen with excitement and she smiles.}_

Jasmine: Are you a superhero or something?

_{Jasmine puts a hand on his shoulder. Tate starts to reply when they hear something behind them. They turn to see Malefica standing there, her wings outspread. Jasmine furrows her brows and Tate's eyes widen.}_

Tate: Jazz, get ou—

_{Malefica steps forward and, ignoring Jasmine, grabs Tate by the throat and lifts him into the air.}_

Malefica: It's funny. I thought I'd done away with you.

_{She inspects him, almost as if inspecting an object.}_

Malefica: I slit your throat. How did you survive?

Tate: Like this.

_{Tate puts his hands on her forearm and they glow red hot. Malefica starts to sizzle and drops him. He rolls toward Jasmine and stands up in front of her.}_

Jasmine: Tate, what's going on?

Malefica: You will answer me, human.

Tate: Funny how your little bitch boy Dolus can't read my mind and find out for you. Makes things difficult, doesn't it?

_{Malefica looks furious, but stays still.}_

Malefica: Fool! Do you think you're the only one who knows magic? Nothing stays hidden from my magnificence. You are but an illusion.

_{Malefica waves her hand and Tate's glamour disappears, revealing him in his decaying, broken form. Jasmine gasps and takes a step back. Tate looks at Jasmine.}_

Tate: I can explain, Jazz.

Jasmine: Tate, you're—

_{Malefica is suddenly beside them, and she flings Tate aside easily. She quickly grabs Jasmine by the throat.}_

Malefica: If the warlock can't be broken…perhaps I can try other methods.

_{She flies into the air, taking a terrified Jasmine with her. Tate, now with one of his legs snapped at a 90 degree angle, struggles to get up.}_

Tate: JASMINE!

**TBC**

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Here's two chapters, and enjoy the candy!


	44. The New Woman Part Two

The New Woman (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Okay, so it took a long time, but hopefully having two chapters will make up for it. :) Happy Halloween!

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tommy, Merton, Lori, Stacey, and Tate are there. Merton stands uncomfortably close to Lori. He holds her hand, but she discretely moves away, pretending to have an itch. Tate has his broken leg propped against a chair. He braces himself and snaps his leg back into place, yelling out. He grits his teeth and composes himself.}_

Tate: I don't care what it takes; we're getting her back.

Tommy: Tate, we can't just go and fight Malefica.

Tate: Why not?

Tommy: Because unlike you, the rest of us _can_ die.

Merton: He's right. We need to think of a plan.

Stacey: What I don't understand is why Malefica took Jasmine in the first place. Why wouldn't she kill her?

Tate: She wants to know why I can't die. Dolus can't read my mind, so she thinks Jasmine might know something.

Tommy: Why is it that Dolus can't read your mind again?

_{Tate sighs and pulls an amulet out from under his shirt.}_

Tate: It's protection. Mind readers can't get through it. Are we done now? Can we go?

Lori: If we just charge in, Malefica's going to kick our asses.

Tate: I don't care. If you all aren't going, fine, but I'm getting her tonight.

_{Tommy puts an arm around Stacey. Merton eyes them and casually snakes his arm around Lori.}_

Lori: Ooh, book.

_{Lori pulls away and picks up a book on the desk. Tate stops and notices the couples. His eyes widen and he looks exasperated.}_

Tate: Do none of you have any sense of priorities?

Tommy: You haven't exactly given us any incentive to help you.

Tate: Oh, _now_ you start…

_{Tommy steps closer to him.}_

Tommy: I'm serious. This whole time you've been saying how you don't want anything to do with us anymore, and yet here you are.

Tate: Fine. The next time things are going in Malefica's favor, I won't even bother.

Tommy: It seems like every time you know how to solve the problem you wait until the last possible minute to help us out. You can't stay away from us and try to fight Malefica at the same time, so what do you want exactly?

Tate: I want my best friend back! Look, I hate you. I hate every one of you, and I hate that I have to ask for this, but she's important, okay?

Stacey: Tommy…he did get Holden back for us. Twice.

_{Tommy folds his arms and looks down. Lori steps forward.}_

Lori: I'm in.

_{Tate looks toward her, a little surprised. The others react similarly.}_

Lori: Let's forget about everything that's happened for a moment. If it were one of us, we would go in. Jasmine deserves a chance.

_{Merton raises a timid hand.}_

Merton: I'm in too.

Tate: _(deadpan) _That's encouraging.

Merton: I'm not saying I can do anything as far as fisticuffs goes, but I'll help in any way I can.

_{Merton takes Lori's hand to "band together." Lori rolls her eyes and gives up.}_

Tommy: All right, all right, fine. But this is a rescue mission only. We still don't know how to fight Malefica yet.

Stacey: So where are we going to find her?

Tate: I have an idea.

_{Tate immediately heads out of the door. The others follow.}_

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_{Tommy, Lori, Stacey, Merton, and Tate stand on the outskirts of the woods.}_

Tate: This is where the energy I sensed awhile back was coming from. If we were right about it being Malefica, I think she's at her old haunts.

Tommy: Let's start looking then.

_{Tommy heads into the woods. Stacey looks back at the others and follows him. Tate follows them, but lags behind. Merton smiles at Lori.}_

Merton: So, about last night…That was something else.

Lori: Yeah, um, it sure was…

Merton: Since the last person I had sex with happened to leave me, I'm not really sure how this goes…should I get you flowers? Or chocolates? Is that too girly?

Lori: Merton, you don't have to get me anything…

Merton: I'm just not sure where to go from here. Here I was, trying to get over Cassandra, and now here I am…with you…

Lori: Yeah, it's a little weird.

Merton: But I promise not to screw this up. I'll watch any and all Bruce Lee movies with you, even if I don't like them.

Lori: Merton, you—_(offended) _Wait a minute, you don't like Bruce Lee movies?

Tommy: _(from a distance) _You guys coming?

Merton: Yeah! C'mon.

_{Merton smiles at Lori and heads toward the others. Lori sighs and follows.}_

_Scene: Another Part of Woods_

_{Jasmine is tied up and unconscious. Malefica watches her in thought. Dolus appears behind Malefica.}_

Malefica: I want to kill her soon. Do what you can.

Dolus: There's not much else to read. She doesn't know anything about Tate Foreground's inability to die.

Malefica: Then _she_ dies.

Dolus: I wouldn't be killing her just yet.

Malefica: _(stops, annoyed) _Why not?

Dolus: She's close with him. He's going to be looking for her, and once he shows up, he'll do anything to get her back. All we have to do is ask him the right questions.

_{Jasmine stirs and groans. Dolus appears in front of her and kneels down. When she wakes up, she looks at him in confusion.}_

Jasmine: What? Where…?

_{She sees Malefica and her eyes widen. She screams.}_

Dolus: Shh!

_{He puts a hand to her mouth and stops her. Malefica, irritated walks away to do other things.}_

Dolus: Hey, take it easy. We're going to be here for a while, so I suggest that we make friends. _(moves hand) _Jasmine, right?

Jasmine: How do you know who I am?

Dolus: I know people. My name is Dolus.

Jasmine: You work for that thing over there.

Dolus: I may be a hired hand, but believe me that I run my own business.

Jasmine: What do you want with me?

Dolus: We want you to sit tight and stay comfortable. I mean, this isn't really about you…this is about your best friend.

Jasmine: Tate. She said that she…

Dolus: Ah.

_{Dolus sits down next to her.}_

Dolus: Tate didn't tell you everything about his life, did he? Why couldn't he trust his best friend with the truth, I wonder?

Jasmine: He had a reason to hide it.

Dolus: I'm sure he did.

_{He suddenly looks like Tate, decaying.}_

Dolus: After all, why would I want my best friend to see this?

_Scene: Woods_

_{The gang is still searching. Lori spots Tate keeping his distance from the others. She approaches him.}_

Tate: My night just got better.

Lori: That's funny, Tate.

Tate: If by 'funny' you mean 'sarcastic,' then yes.

Lori: I'll try to keep this short. Look, you walked in at a bad time when I was with Merton, and I just wanted to explain everything to you.

Tate: You don't have to explain anything to me, Lori—In fact, I don't want you to. We're not together anymore, so if you want to have sex with Merton, that's your business.

Lori: It didn't mean anything.

Tate: Lori, I'm over it. Why would you even bother explaining things to me anyway?

Lori: Because I wouldn't want you to find out like that…if I'd gotten together with someone else.

Tate: Why? Because you want to spare my feelings? Do you even care what I think at this point?

Lori: Obviously I do.

Tate: Well as far as I'm concerned, you can sex up anyone you like.

_{Tate walks on ahead. Lori catches up.}_

Lori: C'mon. Are you telling me you're not just a little bit jealous?

Tate: Over the Amazing Anemic over there? _(points to Merton) _Shockingly, no.

_{Lori folds her arms, looking annoyed.}_

Tate: Lori, we're done. That's all I'm going to say about it.

_{He walks away and this time, Lori doesn't follow. She looks down. Cut to Tommy and Merton up front. Merton looks upbeat. Tommy glances over at him.}_

Tommy: Hey, are you okay?

Merton: Hm? I'm fine, why?

Tommy: You just seem...proud of yourself.

Merton: I'm just in a good mood.

Tommy: We're about to potentially face one of our worst enemies and you're in a good mood? You? Merton, you still wet the bed when you have a nightmare.

Merton: Do not! _(pause) _Not for three months, at least.

Tommy: Sorry, it's just…it's weird, is all. I haven't seen you this happy since before you and Cassandra broke up.

_{Merton smiles. Tommy glances at him and he gets a look of realization.}_

Tommy: It's another girl, isn't it? Did you, you know…?

Merton: Do the horizontal hokey pokey?

_{Merton smiles and nods. Tommy smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder, pushing him playfully.}_

Tommy: You sly dog! Well who was it? Do I know her?

Merton: Eh…

_{Merton holds up his hand and wobbles it.}_

Tommy: I _do _know her. Okay, so who is it?

Merton: I can't tell you.

Tommy: Why not?

Merton: I'm just…I'm not really sure what it is we have yet. I don't want to get ahead of myself.

Tommy: Well congratulations, dude. I'm happy for you.

Merton: Thanks.

Tommy: Now let's just hope none of us gets mortally injured or killed.

Merton: Cross our fingers.

_{They hear a rustling and a demon stumbles out from the trees, this time looking like a young woman. She stops and looks at the group, cocking her head.}_

Tommy: Ah. Speak of the devil.

_{The demon waits for a moment before growling and lunging at him. Tommy growls and wolfs out, grabbing her and tossing her away from the others. Merton backs up. Tommy growls and starts toward the demon as she gets on all fours.}_

Stacey: Tommy!

_{Stacey takes out a bottle and tosses it toward Tommy, who catches it. He looks toward Stacey.}_

Stacey: Holy water. You can never be too careful.

Tommy: Smart.

_{Tommy nods and opens the bottle, splashing the water on the demon. She hisses and holds her face. When she moves her hands, she looks human. Stacey steps up beside Tommy and they look confused. Suddenly, more demons come out of the trees, surrounding the group. The young woman on the ground gets up and screams, running away. The camera follows her as she runs, terrified. Suddenly she stops and Malefica is in front of her. Malefica takes out a sword and stabs her in the stomach. The young woman gasps and falls down, dead. Cut back to the fight. Tommy and Lori are back-to-back, throwing punches. Merton ducks as a demon swings at him, and Stacey yells and punches one of the demons in the face. Tate throws a demon off of him. He starts toward the others when Jasmine rushes out of the trees.}_

Tate: Jazz!

Jasmine: Tate, we have to go!

Tate: Hang on, we've got to get the others.

Jasmine: There's no time! That demon woman is coming!

_{Jasmine motions away and takes off. Tate looks toward the others for a moment, but decides to follow.}_

_Scene: Another Part of the Woods_

_{Tate runs after Jasmine. He finally catches up to her and grabs her by the arm, stopping her.}_

Tate: Jazz, wait!

Jasmine: We can't!

Tate: Just stop. We're not leaving everyone else.

_{Jasmine stops for a moment, calming herself down.}_

Jasmine: _(nods) _You're right. I'm sorry. I just got so scared…I panicked.

Tate: What happened? Did they hurt you?

Jasmine: No, I managed to escape.

Tate: What, you just ran away?

Jasmine: Yeah. They thought I might know something…about you.

Tate: Oh. Yeah.

_{The two of them are silent for a moment. Tate looks at himself.}_

Tate: I promise I'll explain everything to you, I will, but right now isn't the best time.

Jasmine: Just an overview then.

Tate: There's a fight going on.

Jasmine: Please! You owe me that much.

_{Tate stops and looks at her. She looks determined.}_

Tate: What do you want me to say?

Jasmine: How come you can't die?

_{Tate sighs and looks down. Jasmine steps toward him, putting a hand on his shoulder.}_

Jasmine: Tate, you can tell me anything…How come Malefica can't kill you?

_{Tate furrows his brows.}_

Tate: I never told you Malefica's name.

Jasmine: Yes you did.

Tate: No I didn't.

_{Tate takes a couple of steps back from her.}_

Jasmine: Oh come on, you aren't serious, are you?

Tate: I never mentioned her to you. You didn't know anything about her until she actually showed up.

Jasmine: And it's not possible that you mentioned her?

Tate: No, because I didn't want to.

Jasmine: Why not?

Tate: Because she's part of the reason I'm dead…and there's something you're not telling me.

_{Jasmine sighs and folds her arms.}_

Jasmine: Fine. You caught me. I had a chat with your friend Dolus, and he told me some interesting things about you.

Tate: Dolus, right. Things like what?

Jasmine: Things like you killing people.

Tate: _(pause) _Jazz, I can explain.

Jasmine: There's no explanation you could possibly give that would make up for that! But I knew I wouldn't get away from him or Malefica alive, so I made a deal with them. All I have to do is tell them why you can't die, and I'm free to go.

_{Jasmine sighs and steps toward him.}_

Jasmine: Look, Tate…I don't want to die. Maybe you can't be forgiven for the things you did, but you can save my life. That's worth something, isn't it?

_{She stops about a foot away from him.}_

Jasmine: Tate. Please. Tell me.

_{Tate looks down in thought. His eyes meet hers again as she looks at him pleadingly.}_

Tate: The thing is…I…I—

_{Suddenly there is the sound of a woman yelling and Jasmine is hit over the head, falling to the ground and revealing another Jasmine behind her with a large branch. She looks angry. Jasmine #2, with the branch, looks down at Jasmine #1.}_

Jasmine #2: You get the hell away from my best friend, you ponce.

_{Jasmine #1 smiles and turns into Dolus.}_

Dolus: Worth a shot. Be seeing you around.

_{He disappears. Tate and Jasmine stand at a distance, Jasmine with the branch in hand. She tosses it to the ground.}_

Jasmine: Hey.

Tate: Hey.

Jasmine: Sorry about the demon clone.

Tate: Sorry about thinking you'd turned against me.

Jasmine: It's okay. He asked me, actually, but I wouldn't. The other demon woman left after he did and I managed to get out of my ropes.

Tate: _(smiles) _I never should have doubted you.

Jasmine: Maybe you're not as smart as you thought you were.

_{She smiles back, but they continue to keep a distance. Jasmine looks at Tate's decaying form.}_

Jasmine: Have at it then. No more secrets.

Tate: Okay.

_{Jasmine stays in place. Tate waits for a moment.}_

Tate: I can't die…because I'm already dead.

Jasmine: _(pause) _What?

Tate: The demon that captured you, Malefica. She had a boss…and she killed me. I came back, and now I'm stuck like this. I can't really be alive, and I can't go back…and Jasmine, I deserved it. I deserved to die.

Jasmine: Tate, no.

_{Tate blinks back tears, shaking his head. He steps toward Jasmine.}_

Tate: Jazz, if you could see the things that I've done…

_{He shakes his head, unable to finish. Jasmine runs toward him, embracing him. Tate takes a moment before hugging her back.}_

_Scene: The Woods_

_{Tommy and the others are fighting demons. The camera pans over to Malefica as she watches them. Dolus appears beside her.}_

Dolus: I'm not going to say this plan was a waste of time, but…well, you know.

Malefica: I haven't wasted any time. Forget Tate Foreground…this was more valuable.

_{They watch as Tommy, Lori, Merton, and Stacey fight off demons.}_

Malefica: We have things to work on.

_{Dolus looks toward her. She doesn't look away from the fight.}_

Malefica: I've seen enough.

_{She walks away and Dolus disappears. Cut to the fight. The demons suddenly stop and turn into humans. They look confused, as do Tommy and the others. Little by little, the people run away. As this happens, Tate and Jasmine rush onto the scene. Tommy, Lori, Merton, and Stacey look exhausted. Tate and Jasmine stand there awkwardly. Tate points toward Jasmine.}_

Tate: Found her.

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{Tommy, Merton, Lori, and Stacey are taking weapons out of the hearse. Tommy and Merton are on one side, and Lori and Stacey are on the other.}_

Tommy: Ah, there's nothing like helping out a guy I don't like and having him ditch out on the clean up.

Merton: You can always count on Tate for a thank-you.

_{While Tommy and Merton head inside, Lori and Stacey speak out of their earshot.}_

Stacey: So what did you decide to do about Merton?

Lori: Well I've done some thinking about that today, and I decided I have to tell him.

Stacey: Good. That's a good plan.

Lori: I just don't know _how_ I'll tell him. I just have to…y'know, do it. Get it out there.

Stacey: I'm sure he'll understand.

Lori: Yeah. I mean, I can't keep this from him forever. I have to be honest with him…I would want someone else to do the same for me.

_Scene: The Park_

_{Tate and Jasmine stand together. It is getting dark outside.}_

Jasmine: So that's your big secret then.

Tate: Yeah.

Jasmine: And here I thought…you didn't want to talk to me, or that…I don't there, there was another girl?

_{She laughs and looks down.}_

Jasmine: When we were younger, I used to think…Oh well, another time, another place.

Tate: Another time, another place.

Jasmine: And we're different now. _(pause) _What's it like? To die?

Tate: It's dark. You wouldn't like it.

Jasmine: No, I imagine not. I'm sorry I wasn't here.

Tate: It's okay. I made it out all right, considering the death and all.

Jasmine: But you know you have friends who care about you. You and me, we used to be inseparable…but now, I barely know you.

Tate: You know me better than anyone else.

Jasmine: Do I?

Tate: None of them know about me before…they don't know about the kids next door, or second grade, or how I used to want to be a fireman.

Jasmine: Maybe they should. Tate, you need people…and I'm not here for you like I used to be.

Tate: I can't be friends with them.

Jasmine: Why not?

Tate: Because I had a chance to come back, not like this…but to be back to normal. And they found out what I did…and they made sure I stayed dead.

_{Jasmine looks down and steps toward him. She puts her hand on his shoulder.}_

Jasmine: Well maybe if you can forgive them…you can forgive yourself.

_{Tate doesn't say anything, but what she says seems to mean something to him. Jasmine gives him a small smile.}_

Jasmine: Tate, you know you're my best friend. I don't care what you did…because if I know you as well as you think I do, then I know you're a hell of a person. And I think you would've made a hell of a fireman.

_{Tate smiles.}_

Tate: I think I know why we've been friends for so long…you're the first person to make me genuinely smile for a long, long time.

Jasmine: It's not a sin, you know.

_{Tate looks at her.}_

Jasmine: To be happy.

_{Tate gives a small smile and they hug again. They stay together for a long time.}_

Jasmine: I'm leaving tonight. But you know my number, and you'd better call it.

Tate: I will.

Jasmine: Don't lose touch with the people you love, okay? I don't want to lose you.

Tate: I promise I'll call you.

Jasmine: And one more thing…If you're ever in London, look me up.

Tate: _(smiles) _Yeah.

Jasmine: _(smiles) _Bye, Tate…and thanks for rescuing me.

Tate: Thank you.

_{Jasmine smiles again and waves, pausing for a moment before walking away.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton and Stacey are putting weapons away in the closet. Merton holds up a longbow.}_

Merton: The longbow does _not_ go next to the stakes. These are in alphabetical order!

_{Tommy comes over and takes the longbow away.}_

Tommy: Uh, heh, maybe you shouldn't be handling the weapons. I'll put the stuff away.

_{Merton sighs and puts his hands up, walking away.}_

Merton: I can't work like this.

_{Lori approaches him.}_

Lori: Hey, um, Merton? Can we talk?

Merton: _(smiles) _Sure. Actually, I had something I wanted to talk to you about too.

Lori: Can we, uh, go somewhere else?

Merton: Yeah, c'mon.

_{The two of them head upstairs.}_

_Scene: Dingle Household, Living Room_

_{Merton and Lori step into the living room.}_

Merton: What is it you wanted to talk about?

Lori: I think you should go first.

Merton: Are you sure?

Lori: Definitely.

Merton: Okay. _(deep breath) _About the last night…I've been thinking long and hard about what this means for us. I mean, should I start off slow, or are we moving in together, and what about the kids? I mean, it's a big step.

Lori: Kids? Merton—

Merton: But I digress. As far as sex goes, out of the two people I've had sex with you were the best. So there's that. But I think I know where this needs to go.

Lori: About that. Merton, I don't think—

Merton: Let me finish, please. Lori, it's just…

_{Merton takes a deep breath.}_

Merton: I think we should just be friends.

_{Merton looks worried. Lori looks shocked, then sighs in relief.}_

Lori: Oh thank god. You too?

Merton: You're not mad?

Lori: No! Merton, that's exactly what I was going to say.

Merton: Really?

Lori: Yes!

_{Lori smiles and laughs. Merton smiles too.}_

Merton: Oh good. I was worried you were going to punch me.

Lori: This whole thing just got blown way out of proportion. I was really drunk, and you were there for me…and I'm really sorry I put you on.

Merton: No, I was sad about Cassandra and I guess I was just trying to move on…

Lori: Me too! Except with Tate. I just really want to stay friends with you, Merton.

Merton: Me too. Except with you. I mean, there was a time that I would've given my right arm to be your boyfriend, but I think about you differently now. Not that you aren't attractive.

Lori: Thanks.

_{Lori laughs again. After a moment, Merton laughs with her. Lori hugs him.}_

Lori: I love you, Merton.

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tommy and Stacey are putting the weapons away. The door opens and Tate steps inside. They turn to see him there.}_

Tommy: Oh, look who decided to drop in. Is there another favor you need, or are you here to tell me how much you hate my guts?

Tate: Nice sword.

_{Tommy looks at the sword in his hands, but doesn't put it down.}_

Tommy: Thanks.

Tate: Jasmine's gone. She went back to London. I suppose she wouldn't be going anywhere if it weren't for all of you.

Tommy: From the sound of it, she didn't need our help in the first place.

Tate: It was a dangerous mission. So what I'm trying to say is…thank you.

_{Tommy leans back and plays with the point of the sword.}_

Tommy: That's something I never thought I'd hear.

_{Tate steps closer as he speaks.}_

Tate: So here's the deal, Tommy. We're not friends. Not anymore. Hell, I don't even like you. Not even just a little bit.

_{Tommy nods and continues to fiddle with the sword.}_

Tate: But the fact is, you were right.

_{Tommy stops and furrows his brows.}_

Tate: I killed people…people like Jasmine. People that, if given the opportunity to come back, probably wouldn't like me anymore than I like you. And I suppose that's why I hate you so much, because I hate myself even more.

_{Tate steps in front of Tommy.}_

Tate: Here's where this stops. We need all the help we can get if we're going to save the world…and I have to suck it up. So you were right. That's all you're getting out of me.

_{Tate holds out his hand.}_

Tate: So how about it? Save the world?

_{Tommy thinks about it for a moment before taking Tate's hand.}_

Tommy: Deal.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! See ya next chapter!


	45. Deja Vu All Over Again

Déjà vu All Over Again

By: Obscurus Lupa

Animefan- Nice to hear from you! Yeah, I realize the drinking thing is getting to be a dead horse; I promise the characters aren't going to become alcoholics, ha ha. And Lisa's funeral has happened by now, but I decided not to write about it and rather about the aftermath. I had an idea about her friends in LA, but we'll see if there's a place for the story somewhere next season. Glad you liked the comic relief and the bit at the end. Thanks for the review!

Virus- K'Heshma is still around, don't worry. ;) I'm glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for the review!

_Scene: Pleasantville_

_{Music swells as the camera pans over the town, dark rain clouds in the sky and moisture pouring down. Lightning flashes ominously. The camera suddenly stops, zooming down quickly and coming to a stop at the Dingle household. The camera zooms in on the door and down to the basement, jerking to a stop next to a sleeping Merton. He smiles and hugs his pillow.}_

Voice: FREAKER!

_{Merton's eyes open groggily, confused. He looks up and sees Becky about a foot from his face, looking angry. His eyes widen in surprise and he yells out, sitting up.}_

Merton: Becky, what—?

Becky: Freaker, what did I tell you about using my hair gel?

Merton: What are you—?

_{Becky holds up an almost empty bottle of gel to his face.}_

Becky: This was a new bottle! What am I supposed to do with this?

Merton: You have no proof that it was me who used it.

Becky: Oh yeah? Who else has vertical hair in this house? Oh, and also, it's all over your pillow.

_{She gestures to his pillow, which is covered in grease.}_

Merton: Say, hypothetically, that it was me…

Becky: I knew it!

_{Becky points at Merton, poking him in the chest.}_

Becky: Look, just stay out of my stuff, okay?

_{Becky rolls her eyes and exits hastily, stomping up the stairs. Merton sighs and starts to get out of bed, tripping up on the sheets and falling to the floor.}_

_Scene: Kitchen_

_{Mrs. Dingle (her head cut off at the top of the screen) places a plate of pancakes in front of Merton.}_

Mrs. Dingle: Don't eat this too fast, dear.

_{Merton pours syrup onto the pancakes, a big smile on his face.}_

Merton: (singing) Pancakes, eat the pancakes…pancakes, yeah!

_{His phone rings and he takes it out.}_

Merton: Yello?

_{Tommy is revealed on the other end.}_

Tommy: Hey Merton.

Merton: _(mouth full) _Hey Tommy.

Tommy: Are we still on for The Factory tonight?

Merton: You bet. But you're still going with me this morning, right?

Tommy: Of course.

Merton: Cool. I'll meet you there.

_{Merton smiles and hangs up.}_

_Scene: Unknown_

_{It is a seedy part of town, lined with small shops and a few stands. Merton, Tommy, and Lori are looking through the items, some that looks old and some that looks like junk. Merton looks overly enthused. He rubs his hands together. Lori picks up a necklace.}_

Lori: Merton, I bet half of this stuff is fake.

Merton: What are you talking about? If we can't trust Pleasantville's Black Market underbelly, then who can we trust?

Tommy: Yeah, that reminds me. Why haven't we ever seen this place?

Merton: People have been known to sell powerful magical items here. There could be a hidden treasure somewhere.

_{Merton holds up a large crystal in the shape of a beetle. Lori holds up a broken handheld vacuum.}_

Lori: Most of this is junk.

_{Merton rolls his eyes and sets down the crystal. His eye catches something else.}_

Merton: Ooh!

_{Merton rushes toward another table. Tommy grins and grabs a cowboy hat.}_

Tommy: Hey Lori, guess who I am.

_{Tommy puts on the hat and squints his eyes.}_

Tommy: You've just got to ask yourself one question…do you feel lucky?

_{Lori laughs. Cut back to Merton as he looks at items with interest.}_

Voice: You are seeking something.

_{Merton turns to see an old woman in gypsy clothing, standing in the doorway of a dark shop. The sign above the shop reads "Fortune Teller." Merton nods and tries to ignore her.}_

Merton: No thanks, I'm finding everything just fine.

Old Woman: I can see all…and with you, I see death.

_{Merton looks at her, unbelieving.}_

Merton: Oh yeah? Do you tell that to everyone, or do I just look like someone who's particularly gullible?

Old Woman: Heed my warning, pale one: _(points) _You are cursed, and death will follow you.

Merton: I'll keep that in mind.

_{Merton rolls his eyes and walks away. The woman watches him go and drifts into the shadows. Cut to Merton as he approaches Tommy and Lori. The two of them are near a stand with food. Tommy has a hot dog in hand.}_

Tommy: Hey Merton, did you know they sold hot dogs here?

_{Tommy smells the hot dog.}_

Tommy: I'm not guaranteeing there's any actual meat in it though…

Lori: Should've got the nachos.

_{Lori takes a bite of the nachos in her hand.}_

Merton: I don't think there's anything here.

Tommy: Sorry, Merton.

Merton: Not to worry, there's always next time.

Lori: I think that guy is staring at us, so let's go.

_{She nods toward a creepy old man watching them from a distance. The three of them look creeped out and walk away.}_

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_{Merton is walking down the hallway when Tommy approaches him.}_

Tommy: Bruce Lee versus Bruce Campbell. Who would win?

Merton: Well seeing as one is currently deceased and the other hasn't been in his prime since 1987, I'm going to have to go with Bruce Lee on this one.

Tommy: That's what I thought too, but it's gotta be pretty hard to fight a guy with a chainsaw.

Merton: Wait, are we talking hand-to-hand here, or with weapons?

Tommy: Weapons.

Merton: I'd still go with Bruce Lee. Bruce Campbell isn't so much a fighter as a survivalist. Unless we're talking about the _Jack of All Trades _era…and I suppose an argument could be made for the _Brisco County Jr. _years…

_{Stacey approaches them, carrying a large paper-mache globe. She almost loses her balance, but Tommy catches her by the back and straightens her out.}_

Tommy: Whoa! What's this all about?

_{Stacey peeks from around the globe.}_

Stacey: Sorry, Tommy. It's for my Art 200 class.

Tommy: Do you need any help with that?

Stacey: I think I've got it.

_{Suddenly Stacey steps on a pencil and slips, falling down. The globe falls on top of her and splatters. The three of them are still for a moment. Stacey is covered in goo.}_

Stacey: Perfect.

_{Tommy and Merton stoop down at her side.}_

Tommy: Hey are you okay?

Stacey: Yeah. It's just my pride that's hurt.

_{Tommy helps her to her feet.}_

Stacey: Excuse me while I go shower.

Tommy: Here, let me help you. _(pause) _Not with the shower thing.

_{Stacey nods and they walk away.}_

Merton: Okay, we'll talk later.

_{Someone runs into him and drops their books. It is a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes.}_

Young Woman: Oh! Sorry!

Merton: It's okay. Here, let me help you.

_{Merton quickly picks up her books and hands them back to her. She smiles.}_

Young Woman: Thanks. Sorry about running into you.

Merton: Don't worry about it. I'm sturdy as a house. _(pause) _If that house were made of thin paper.

_{The young woman laughs and brushes her hair behind her ear.}_

Young Woman: Oh I see. My name is Adrienne.

Merton: Merton.

_{They shake hands.}_

Adrienne: Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a class to not pay attention to.

_{She smiles and walks away. Merton smiles and watches after her.} _

_Scene: The Factory_

_{Tommy and Stacey are dancing together to an upbeat song. The camera pans over to Merton at the bar, eating pretzels. Lori is sitting next to him with a drink, chewing on her straw.}_

Lori: _(straw in mouth) _After the Tate thing, I'm thinking about giving up on men altogether. What do you think?

Merton: Well I think Debbie Lommel always had a thing for you.

Lori: Debbie Lommel. Was she the one with the mullet?

Merton: Yes. Also note the lack of underarm shaving.

Lori: I think I'll pass.

_{Merton turns around to look at the crowd and sees Adrienne dancing with some friends. She sees him and waves. Merton looks behind him, realizes she's waving at him, and waves back. Lori looks over her shoulder and sees this exchange.}_

Lori: Who was that?

Merton: Oh, that was Adrienne. She sort of ran into me today.

Lori: You should go talk to her. I think she likes you.

Merton: I don't know if I'm ready to move on yet. Besides, what if she's not really into me?

Lori: Here's a thought: talk to her.

_{Lori pushes him out of his seat, but he trips and falls on his face. Adrienne rushes over.}_

Adrienne: Hey, are you okay?

Merton: _(standing up) _Yeah, I just lost my balance.

_{He gives a look back at Lori. Lori whistles and turns around. Adrienne helps Merton the rest of the way up.}_

Adrienne: You should watch that.

Merton: Yeah, but remember: I'm as sturdy as—

Adrienne: --a house made of thin paper, right. Well if you want to, maybe you can join me and my friends on the dance floor…you know, to help you with your balance.

_{Merton smiles, slightly in shock. Adrienne winks.}_

Adrienne: Think about it.

_{She walks away and rejoins her friends. Merton watches her in surprise. Lori pops up behind him.}_

Lori: How'd it go?

_{Cut to the dance floor as Adrienne dances with her friends. The bartender approaches from behind and taps Adrienne on the shoulder.}_

Bartender: Excuse me, ma'am, do you own a red Sedan?

Adrienne: Yeah, I do.

Bartender: I think you left your lights on.

Adrienne: Oh wow, I could've sworn I turned them off. Thanks! _(to her friends) _I'll be right back.

_{Adrienne heads for the door and the bartender smiles, his eyes glowing red. Cut to Merton at the bar. He notices the bartender following Adrienne out. Lori watches too, furrowing her brows.}_

Lori: That seems suspicious.

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_{Tommy is walking back toward the door, carrying what looks to be Stacey's purse. He hears a scream and he immediately rushes toward it.}_

_Scene: The Factory, Interior_

_{Merton and Lori are headed for the door when they hear the same scream. They look at each other and run outside.}_

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_{Merton and Lori run outside and stop, looking around. They see a small crowd gathered and looking at something. Merton and Lori make their way through the crowd and stop, looking shocked. Adrienne is dead on the ground, her head bloody. Tommy stands nearby, wolfed out and holding a crowbar. He looks up in shock at Merton and Lori.}_

Tommy: I was trying to stop him, but she got in the way…

_{He stops, unable to say anything else. He drops the bloody crowbar and it lands with a clang.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton suddenly gasps and jerks awake. Becky is standing next to him. He sees her and screams.}_

Becky: Freaker!

_{Merton looks confused. He looks from left to right.}_

Merton: What? Who? When?

Becky: Freaker, what did I tell you about using my hair gel?

Merton: What are you—?

_{Becky holds up an almost empty bottle of gel to his face.}_

Becky: This was a new bottle! What am I supposed to do with this?

Merton: Talk about déjà vu…I had the weirdest dream.

Becky: _(deadpan) _Oh wow, that's weird. And don't try to weasel out of this and say you didn't use my gel, because it's all over your pillow.

_{She gestures to his grease-covered pillow. Merton furrows his brows and looks at the pillow.}_

Becky: Look, just stay out of my stuff, okay?

_{Becky rolls her eyes and exits, stomping up the stairs. Merton continues to look confused. He shakes his head and starts to get out of bed, tripping up on the sheets and falling to the floor.}_

_Scene: Kitchen_

_{Mrs. Dingle (her head cut off at the top of the screen) places a plate of pancakes in front of Merton. Merton looks confused and stays in place, holding the bottle of syrup.}_

Mrs. Dingle: Don't eat this too fast, dear. _(pause) _Merton, are you all right? You haven't sung your pancake song today.

Merton: Yeah, Mom, I just had a dream last night that I was eating pancakes.

Mrs. Dingle: Well isn't _that_ strange.

_{Merton's phone rings and he starts to pour his syrup, still in thought.{_

Mrs. Dingle: That's your phone, dear.

Merton: Oh yeah.

_{He shakes his head and answers.}_

Merton: Yello?

_{Tommy is revealed on the other end.}_

Tommy: Hey Merton.

Merton: Hey Tommy.

Tommy: Are we still on for The Factory tonight?

Merton: Yeah…Listen, does anything about today seem familiar to you?

Tommy: Um…I had Honey Smacks again for breakfast.

Merton: Never mind. It just seems like…This is going to sound crazy, but I think I dreamed about this morning exactly like it happened.

Tommy: What, like you dreamt you were singing and eating pancakes?

Merton: It's probably nothing.

Tommy: Okay, whatever. Hey, are we going to that black market thing today?

Merton: Yeah, I'll meet you there.

_{Merton hangs up.}_

_Scene: Black Market_

_{Merton, Tommy, and Lori are looking through the items, just as before. Merton looks confused and seems to recognize the items. Lori picks up a necklace.}_

Lori: Merton, I bet half of this stuff is fake.

Merton: You said that before.

Lori: Said what before?

Merton: About this stuff being fake.

_{Lori looks at Tommy, who shrugs.}_

Lori: Let me guess. This is some sort of game?

Merton: Never mind.

Tommy: Hey, Merton, why haven't we ever seen this place?

_{Merton notices the beetle-shaped crystal from before and picks it up. Lori holds up a broken handheld vacuum.}_

Lori: Most of this is junk.

_{Merton notices the old gypsy woman in the shop door.}_

Tommy: Hey Lori, guess who I am.

_{Tommy grins and puts on a cowboy hat, squinting his eyes.}_

Tommy: You've just got to ask yourself one question…do you feel lucky?

_{Lori laughs. Merton sets down the beetle and starts toward the "Fortune Teller" shop.}_

Merton: I'll be right back.

_{Merton approaches the old woman.}_

Old Woman: You are seeking something.

Merton: Actually, I'm seeking you. This is going to sound strange, but have we met before? Say, here at the same time, same place, around nowish?

Old Woman: I see death around you.

Merton: You're no help.

_{Merton quickly walks away. He approaches Tommy and Lori, who are eating food.}_

Tommy: Hey Merton, did you know they sold hot dogs here? _(smells the hot dog) _I'm not guaranteeing there's any actual meat in it though…

Lori: Should've got the nachos.

_{Lori takes a bite of her nachos.}_

Merton: I'm beginning to think that I wasn't dreaming last night.

Tommy: The dream you had about today?

Merton: Yeah, I think…I think I saw what was going to happen today. Come on, none of this seems familiar to you two?

Lori: No. Everything seems normal to me.

Tommy: How do you know you weren't dreaming?

Merton: It just seemed so real. I'm going home to research; I'll meet you two at school.

_{Merton takes off. Tommy and Lori look at each other.}_

Lori: He was your friend first.

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_{Merton is walking down the hallway, looking around. Tommy approaches him.}_

Tommy: Bruce Lee versus Bruce Campbell. Who would win?

Merton: Tommy, this is bad.

Tommy: It's just a hypothetical fight, Merton.

Merton: Not the fight, this thing with today! This morning when I woke up, today at the black market, I've seen this all before!

Tommy: So what are you saying?

Merton: I'm saying, I know how today ends.

Tommy: What's so special about today?

Merton: _(shifty eyes) _Let's not get into that; we should focus on the why rather than the—

Tommy: Hey, you're avoiding the subject. You said this was bad. Why? What happened?

Merton: _(sigh) _Today's bad…because tonight you kill someone.

_{Tommy furrows his brows. Before he can say anything, Stacey approaches with her paper mache globe and nearly falls over. Tommy catches her. Stacey looks around the globe.}_

Stacey: Sorry, Tommy. I've gotta get this to my Art 200 class.

Tommy: It's okay, Stacey. Merton, what were you saying about tonight?

Merton: I told you. Look, maybe I was supposed to prevent this. Maybe I know what's going to happen so I can stop you from doing it.

Stacey: Stop you from doing what?

_{Stacey steps on a pencil and slips, falling down. The globe falls on top of her and splatters, covering her in goo.}_

Tommy: Oh! Stacey.

_{Tommy stoops down and helps her up.}_

Tommy: Hey are you okay?

Stacey: Yeah. It's just my pride that's hurt.

Merton: Earth to Tommy! This is a serious situation!

Tommy: Okay, so you said that I kill someone tonight, right?

Merton: Right.

Stacey: You killed someone?

Tommy: Not yet.

Stacey: But you will?

Merton: Yeah, you killed her at The Factory.

Tommy: So now that we know what happens, we can stop it.

Merton: Yeah. I guess so.

_{Adrienne runs into Merton and drops her books.}_

Adrienne: Oh! Sorry!

_{Adrienne picks up her books. Merton looks wide-eyed at Tommy. Adrienne stands back up.}_

Adrienne: Sorry about running into you.

_{She walks away. As she's going, she looks back and checks Merton out, smiling. Tommy looks at her and smiles.}_

Tommy: Hey, I think she was checking you out.

Merton: That's the girl!

Tommy: What girl? The one I kill?

Merton: Yeah.

Tommy: So I just leave her alone and she's fine, right?

Merton: Right. Wrong. She was being followed by something and you tried to help her.

Tommy: Okay, so let's make sure that she doesn't die this time around.

Stacey: I'm so confused.

_{Merton starts down the hallway. Tommy puts his arm around Stacey's shoulder and leads her away.}_

Tommy: I'll explain it to you on the way to class.

_Scene: The Factory_

_{Tommy and Stacey are dancing together, but this time they are keeping an eye on Adrienne and her friends. Merton is at the bar with Lori, using a pair of binoculars.}_

Lori: So what you're saying is that you're living today all over again?

Merton: Exactly.

Lori: But why?

Merton: I don't know.

Lori: _(pause) _Maybe this is some sort of residual patronus legio thing. You used to have visions to protect Tommy; maybe that's what happened yesterday. Er—Today.

Merton: Maybe, but I haven't had any powers since the Fighters took them away. Becky has all the visions now.

_{Lori shrugs. Adrienne notices Merton with the binoculars and looks confused. Merton jumps and tries to put the binoculars behind him, forgetting that the strap is around his neck and choking himself. Adrienne approaches him.}_

Adrienne: Hey, I ran into you today, didn't I?

Merton: Yep, sure did.

Adrienne: I never introduced myself. I'm Adrienne.

Merton: Merton.

Adrienne: Well maybe when you're done spying on me, you can come over and talk to me like a regular person.

Merton: Heh heh, will do.

_{Adrienne winks and goes back to the dance floor. As she goes, the bartender from before approaches from the crowd.}_

Merton: That's him!

_{He rushes over toward Tommy. Lori quickly follows.}_

Merton: Tommy, creature alert!

Tommy: _(looking) _Who, the bartender?

_{Merton nods.}_

Tommy: Okay. You said I accidentally killed her trying to protect her outside The Factory, right?

Merton: Yeah.

Tommy: All right, I'll just make things easier.

_{Tommy heads toward the wall and whistles innocently, elbowing the fire alarm. The alarm goes off and the crowd rushes toward the doors. The bartender is rushed into the crowd and loses Adrienne as she and her friends leave. Tommy smiles and lifts up his hands at Merton, Lori, and Stacey.}_

Tommy: Problem solved.

_{Merton smiles and sighs in relief.}_

Merton: Tommy, you're a genius.

_{They head outside together.}_

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_{The gang exit The Factory into the crowd outside, smiling and looking confident. There's suddenly a gunshot and a scream and the three of them look to their right. The crowd parts as a mugger drops his gun and takes off down the street. A dead Adrienne lies next to her car, a bullet wound in her chest. The camera zooms in on Merton.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

Becky: FREAKER!

_{Merton suddenly wakes up, accidentally head-butting Becky.}_

Becky: Ow! What the hell?!

Merton: What? No! I did this already!

Becky: First you use my hair gel, and then you freaking head-butt me! What is wrong with you?

Merton: I'm sorry; I didn't mean to. Please tell me today is Friday.

Becky: It's Thursday. What, did you damage your brain when you hit my head?

Merton: Thursday? Then that means that it's the same day.

Becky: Okay, whatever. Want to tell me what I'm supposed to do with an empty bottle of hair gel? It's all over your pillow, so don't tell me you didn't use it.

Merton: I've got to talk to Tommy.

_{Merton hastily tries to get out of bed, tripping on the sheets and hitting the floor. Becky jumps back out of his way. Merton scrambles to his feet and starts toward his phone.}_

Becky: Freaker!

_{Merton dials his phone and the screen splits to reveal Tommy on the other side, eating cereal.}_

Tommy: Hello?

Merton: Tommy! Please tell me you remember yesterday.

Tommy: Of course I do.

_{Merton sighs in relief.}_

Merton: I'm not crazy then. Okay, so clearly we didn't save Adrienne this time either.

Tommy: Who's Adrienne?

Merton: The girl you killed.

Tommy: I didn't kill anyone. _(pause) _Not recently.

Merton: Come on, Tommy! At The Factory!

Tommy: We didn't go to The Factory yesterday. Merton, are you okay? What's with you?

Merton: Forget it.

_{Merton hangs up.}_

Becky: What are you talking about?

_{The sound of Mrs. Dingle calling down the stairs is heard.}_

Mrs. Dingle: Merton, get up and have breakfast before your little black market trip this morning. I made pancakes, your favorite!

_Scene: Black Market_

_{Merton rushes toward Tommy and Lori, who wait for him and look concerned.}_

Tommy: Dude, what was with that phone call this morning?

Lori: Yeah, you said Tommy killed someone?

Merton: He did! By accident, granted, but still…Look, I know this sounds crazy, but I know what happens today.

Lori: How is that possible?

Merton: Because today already happened. Twice.

Tommy: I don't know, Merton. Are you sure you didn't just have a weird dream or something?

Merton: I'm sure.

Tommy: Okay, so say that today _is _repeating itself…Maybe it's so that you can stop me from accidentally killing this girl.

Lori: Yeah, like some residual patronus legio thing.

Merton: That's what I thought, but then the second time, Adrienne was killed by a mugger. Maybe I'm not supposed to help Tommy; maybe I'm supposed to help her.

Lori: Well if you know how she died, you can stop it. Just keep her away from Tommy and the mugger.

Merton: Right.

Tommy: So when did she die?

Merton: Later tonight, at The Factory.

Tommy: So we've got some time. Meanwhile, how about you enjoy looking through all of this creepy stuff?

Merton: I already did. Everything's vastly overpriced.

Lori: Most of this stuff is junk.

Merton: Yeah yeah, let's go.

_{Merton walks away and the others follow. Tommy notices the food as they leave.}_

Tommy: Hey, hot dogs.

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_{Merton is standing in the hallway, looking for someone. Tommy approaches him.}_

Tommy: Bruce Lee versus Bruce Campbell. Who would win?

Merton: Bruce Lee was the general consensus.

Tommy: _(pause) _Oh. Are we talking hand-to-hand or—

Merton: With weapons, but to be fair, Bruce Lee would probably win either way.

Tommy: Huh. Who are you looking for?

Merton: Adrienne.

Tommy: The girl I…?

Merton: Yeah. I'm going to try and stop her from going to The Factory tonight.

_{Stacey comes over with her globe. She almost loses her balance and Tommy catches her.}_

Tommy: Whoa! What's this all about?

_{Stacey peeks from around the globe.}_

Stacey: Sorry, Tommy. It's for my Art 200 class.

Tommy: Do you need any—?

Merton: Adrienne!

_{Merton spots Adrienne across the hall and rushes over. He goes close to Stacey and she loses her balance, falling over and causing the globe to break on top of her. Tommy looks back at Merton.}_

Tommy: Hey! Come on!

_{Merton ignores him and approaches Adrienne.}_

Adrienne: Do I know you?

Merton: Um…we have a class together. Listen, you can't go to The Factory tonight.

Adrienne: How did you know I was going to The Factory?

Merton: Um…it's a Thursday night, you know how busy it gets there.

Adrienne: What are you, stalking me?

Merton: No, I just…Bad things could happen if you go.

Adrienne: Uh, right. Thanks, but I think I can take care of myself.

_{Adrienne starts to walk away but Merton grabs her arm.}_

Merton: Wait! You die tonight!

Adrienne: Are you threatening me?

Merton: No, I just—

Adrienne: Get away from me, loser.

_{Adrienne pulls away and gives him a dirty look before leaving. Merton sighs. Tommy and Stacey come up behind him, Stacey covered in goo.}_

Tommy: How'd it go?

Merton: Not as well as I'd hoped.

Tommy: This is easy. We can still save her, trust me.

_Scene: The Factory_

_{Tommy, Merton, Lori, and Stacey enter The Factory. Tommy spots Adrienne.}_

Tommy: There she is.

Stacey: What are you planning to do?

Tommy: Something easy.

_{Tommy reaches over and pulls the fire alarm. People start to exit. Tommy smiles and lifts up his hands at the others. Lori and Stacey smile.}_

Tommy: Problem solved.

Merton: Actually, you just sent her into the path of the mugger again.

Tommy: Oh.

Merton: Come on!

_{Merton rushes through the crowd and the others follow.}_

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_{Tommy, Stacey, Lori, and Merton rush outside and spot Adrienne and her friends. Merton spots the mugger and points.}_

Merton: Mugger.

Lori: On it.

_{Lori takes off toward him.}_

Tommy: Bartender.

_{He heads toward the bartender, who watches with glowing eyes. Merton looks at the crowd and sees Adrienne getting into her car. He sighs in relief and smiles, looking at Stacey.}_

Merton: I think she's safe.

_{They suddenly hear a loud crash and turn to see another vehicle slammed into Adrienne's. Merton throws up his hands.}_

Merton: Fu—

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton sits up quickly and surprises Becky.}_

Merton: COME ON!

Becky: What's your deal?

Merton: What's my deal? I just can't save this girl!

Becky: Maybe this is a bad time. Look, just stay out of my—

Merton: Hair gel, got it. I've gotta make a call.

_{Merton starts out of bed and once again falls flat on his face.}_

_Scene: Black Market_

_{Tommy and Lori are listening to Merton.}_

Lori: So let me get this straight. You think you're repeating the same day over and over again so you can save some girl?

Merton: Well at first I thought it was to stop Tommy from accidentally killing her, but every time I stop him something else happens.

Tommy: Maybe it was a vision.

Lori: Yeah, like some residual patronus legio thing.

Merton: Uh, no. Becky has the visions now. Whatever this is, it's different.

Tommy: So if you know I accidentally kill her, then why don't we just stay away from The Factory tonight?

Merton: Because then the bartender who is really an otherworldly creature will kill her.

Lori: Then let's take care of the bartender.

Merton: We can do that, but then we also have to make sure she isn't killed by the mugger who's trying to take her car. And yes, if we stop the mugger that kills her too due to the oncoming vehicle hitting her once she's inside said car.

Tommy: That's a little bit more complicated than I thought.

Merton: The Factory is just full of things trying to kill her…unless…unless we stopped her from going there in the first place! _(pause) _Which I already tried and failed at, but this time I'll try an approach that's not creepy!

_{Merton immediately runs away. Tommy and Lori run after him.}_

_Scene: State U, Empty Classroom_

_{Adrienne is seated in a chair and looking confused. Tommy, Lori, and Merton are standing in front of her. Merton looks disheveled.}_

Adrienne: So you're trying to tell me that if I go to The Factory tonight I'm going to die, but you can't tell me how?

_{Merton, a bit desperate and impatient, nods quickly.}_

Adrienne: What are you guys, serial killers?

_{Merton grabs her by the shoulders.}_

Merton: Listen, there are things at work here that you can't possibly understand, and everything is leading towards you being dead. What is it? Are you powerful? Are you a witch?

_{Tommy and Lori look worried.}_

Tommy: Merton, maybe we should—

Merton: Not now, Tommy. I've gotta save her.

Lori: Merton, you're scaring her.

Merton: Adrienne, promise me you won't go!

_{Adrienne pulls away and stands up.}_

Adrienne: Get away from me, you freak!

_{She starts quickly toward the door.}_

Merton: Adrienne!

_Scene: Hallway_

_{Adrienne rushes into the hallway, not paying attention. On the way, she cuts off Stacey with her globe, causing her to stop.}_

Stacey: Hey, watch it!

_{Adrienne continues and steps on the pencil that Stacey had stepped on previously, causing her to slip. She falls forward and into another student, toppling both of them over. Cut to the classroom door as Merton, Lori, and Tommy exit. The student under Adrienne pushes her off of him and suddenly screams. She has a large ruler impaled in her chest. Cut to Merton.}_

Merton: Aw—

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton sits up quickly and surprises Becky. Echoes of the old woman's voice from before are heard.}_

Old Woman: (voice) Heed my warning, pale one: You are cursed, and death will follow you…

Merton: Fortune teller!

Becky: What?

_{Merton ignores her and rushes out of bed, falling on his face again. He quickly gets up and rushes out of the door.}_

_Scene: Black Market_

_{Merton, still in his pajamas, rushes toward the old woman at the Fortune Teller shop.}_

Old Woman: You are seeking something.

Merton: Yeah yeah yeah, we did this before. You said before that I was cursed and that death would follow me.

Old Woman: I can see all—

Merton: Yes, which is why I need you to tell me about the curse.

Old Woman: I can tell you about the curse…

Merton: Yes…

_{Merton nods impatiently and motions for her to continue.}_

Old Woman: Step inside the shop, and I will tell you all…only nine dollars and ninety-five cents…

Merton: What?

Old Woman: It's a special Thursday discount…

Merton: You're scamming me?

Old Woman: It is no scam! You are cursed.

Merton: You don't know anything about this, do you? I can't waste my time with this!

_{Merton runs away. As he's leaving, the old woman points at him.}_

Old Woman: Beware of the beetle, boy!

_Scene: State U, Exterior_

_{Merton approaches the school, seeing a crowd outside. He furrows his brows and stops.}_

Merton: This is different.

_{He goes toward the crowd and notices them looking up. He looks toward the roof and sees Adrienne on top. A woman next to him speaks.}_

Woman: Oh my gosh, she's going to jump!

Merton: What? Why?

Woman: I don't know, the police were trying to talk her down. I think something about a boyfriend who broke up with her?

Merton: This isn't right. This isn't what happened. She's never killed herself before.

_{The woman gives him a look. Adrienne calls out from the roof.}_

Adrienne: This is for you, Andy! All for you!

Merton: Wait!

_{Adrienne jumps. The camera follows Merton's eyes as they go to the ground and a splat is heard. Merton looks disappointed.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Merton is desperately running towards Adrienne car.}_

Merton: Stop! You're going to die!

_{Adrienne looks in the back of her car, where there are bags of money.}_

Adrienne: You'll never catch me!

_{She laughs like a madwoman and drives as fast as she can into a tree.}_

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_{Merton has Adrienne tied up in a classroom. His eyes are wide and he looks desperate.}_

Merton: You can't die if you don't go anywhere!

_{There are police outside the door.}_

Policeman: We have you surrounded out here. Surrender the girl or we'll be forced to shoot.

Merton: You can't scare me! I've lived through this day twenty times already! Hit me with your best shot!

_{The police immediately fire and Merton is hit several times.}_

_Scene: Black Market_

_{Tommy and Lori try to pry Merton away from the creepy old man who was watching him. He has him by the front of the shirt.}_

Merton: TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_{Merton rushes toward the mugger as he approaches Adrienne. He grabs the gun and struggles with him, pulling it away. He starts shooting blindly at everyone and laughing hysterically.}_

Merton: NOW WHO'S GOT A GUN? WE'RE ALL LAUGHING NOW!

_{His laughter becomes even louder and crazier.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{The sounds of Tommy and Lori pounding on the door outside are heard. Merton is crying into his pillow.}_

Lori: (muffled) Merton, let us in!

Tommy: (muffled) C'mon, dude, this isn't funny!

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_{Adrienne bumps into Merton.}_

Adrienne: Oh! Sorry!

Merton: Sorry? You're sorry?

_{He smiles crazily for a moment, unmoving, before finally screaming and grabbing a pencil, stabbing her with it.}_

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_{Merton is pacing, frazzled and worried. Tommy approaches him.}_

Tommy: Bruce Lee versus Bruce—

Merton: Of course it's Bruce Lee, Tommy! He's a martial arts legend! Bruce Campbell is a b-movie actor whose physical peak was over thirty years ago! And shame on you for making the comparison!

Tommy: Jeez, what's wrong with you?

Merton: I don't know, Tommy, could it be because I'm living the same day over and over and over and over and over again? Ya think?!

Tommy: I'm sorry?

_{Merton starts to pace again.}_

Merton: I don't understand; her deaths aren't even fitting in with what originally happened anymore…Every time I try to save her, the way she dies changes. What is it about her? Why am I the only one who remembers?

_{Tommy looks confused and it about to say something when Stacey approaches with her globe. She almost loses her balance and Tommy catches her. Stacey peeks from around the globe.}_

Stacey: Sorry, Tommy. I've gotta get this to my Art 200 class.

Merton: You get a C.

Stacey: What was that?

Merton: I wouldn't worry about it. Professor Burns was recently given the pink slip and he decides to exact revenge by setting the place on fire anyway.

Stacey: Merton, are you okay?

Merton: No. Watch out for the pencil.

Stacey: Wha—

_{Stacey steps on the pencil and slips, but Merton is behind her and stops her from falling.}_

Tommy: (eyes wide) How did know that would happen?

_{Adrienne runs into Merton and drops her books.}_

Adrienne: Oh! Sorry!

Merton: Don't worry about it. I'm sturdy as a house made out of thin paper and sometimes I like to dress in women's clothing.

Adrienne: What?

Merton: Beat it!

_{Adrienne gives him and look before picking up her books and leaving. Merton sighs and walks away. Tommy and Stacey watch with confusion.}_

_Scene: The Factory_

_{Merton is sitting at the bar with Lori. Merton is slowly crumbling each pretzel into dust on the counter. Lori chews on her straw and watches him, raising an eyebrow.}_

Lori: What's the matter with you?

Merton: I'm in hell.

Lori: You and me both. After the Tate thing, I'm thinking about giving up on men altogether. What do you think?

Merton: Alyssa Strodes wasn't interested, and upon further reflection neither were you.

_{Lori furrows her brows, but notices Merton watching Adrienne in the crowd. The bartender approaches her and speaks to her, and as she walks away his eyes glow red.}_

Lori: That seems suspicious.

_{Merton sighs and pulls out a copper pipe from his jacket. Lori does and double take as he gets up and walks through the crowd. Lori follows him.}_

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_{The bartender has grabbed Adrienne and she screams. Tommy, approaching from nearby with Stacey's purse, starts toward them. He stops when he sees Merton. Merton taps the bartender on the shoulder.}_

Bartender: Huh?

_{He turns around and Merton stabs him in the heart with the copper pipe. The bartender falls and dies. Adrienne looks amazed. Lori and Tommy approach, looking just as shocked.}_

Lori: Merton, how did you know how to do that?

Merton: It's a kelios demon. The only way to kill it is with copper to the heart. There's a mugger over there.

_{He nods toward the mugger with the gun as he approaches menacingly. Tommy rushes over and kicks the gun out of his hands. The mugger runs away. Merton motions everyone toward the right and they follow in confusion. A car comes rushing by, almost hitting them. Merton motions them to the left and they follow, a motorcycle just barely missing them.}_

Merton: And just for good measure, nobody take 3rd Street tonight unless they want to get hit by an oncoming computer desk from an angry girlfriend.

Tommy: Merton, how did you do that?

Lori: That was amazing!

_{Merton rolls his eyes and nods. Adrienne hugs him.}_

Adrienne: Oh my god, thank you! You saved my life!

_{Merton nods, but then furrows his brows. He pushes Adrienne away.}_

Merton: Wait a minute, you aren't dead.

Adrienne: Thanks to you.

Merton: You never survived this long before.

Adrienne: What does that mean?

Merton: That means…

_{Merton smiles, then laughs, jumping up and down. He hugs Adrienne.}_

Merton: I saved you! Thank you! Thank you!

_{Adrienne looks confused. He pulls away and smiles at Tommy and Lori. He pulls them into a hug.}_

Merton: I love you guys!

_{He continues to laugh joyously.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Becky is standing over Merton, who is asleep with a smile on his face.}_

Becky: FREAKER!

_{Merton's eyes shoot open and he screams, loudly and angrily.}_

Merton: No! I saved her! This should be over! Nobody died this time!

Becky: Did you have the Buffy dream again?

_{Merton gets out of bed and trips again, but quickly gets up as if nothing happened.}_

Merton: What did I do differently? And more to the point, if saving her didn't end the loop, then what am I supposed to be doing?

_{He looks at Becky and points.}_

Merton: Let's review. You woke me up about the hair gel I used, and I ate pancakes upstairs…Then I went to the black market with Tommy and Lori and saw that crazy fortune teller, then the creepy old man was staring at us and we left…I went to school, ran into Adrienne, and—

_{Merton suddenly stops, thinking. Flashback to Adrienne in the hallway after bumping into Merton. She laughs and brushes back her hair, and the camera zooms in on her bracelet. On the bracelet is a small crystal in the shape of a beetle. Cut back to Merton. He gains a look of realization.}_

Merton: Of course. Of course!

_{Merton smiles and claps his hands together.}_

Merton: Thanks for the talk, Becky!

_{He hugs Becky quickly and takes off. Becky looks confused.}_

_Scene: State U, Hallway_

_{Merton runs down the hallway, searching for something. Tommy approaches him.}_

Tommy: Bruce Lee versus—

Merton: Not now, Tommy. Aha!

_{Merton spies Adrienne talking to her friends and runs toward her.}_

Merton: You!

Adrienne: Do I know you?

Merton: We've met. But then again, you knew that, didn't you?

_{Tommy steps up behind Merton.}_

Tommy: What's going on?

Adrienne: I don't know what you're talking about.

_{Adrienne starts to walk away but Merton grabs her by the wrist.}_

Merton: Oh yeah? Then explain to me this.

_{He holds up her wrist, revealing the bracelet with the crystal beetle. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the crystal beetle from the black market.}_

Merton: Look familiar?

_{Adrienne pulls away. Tommy puts a hand on Merton's shoulder.}_

Tommy: Uh, Merton? What're you doing?

Merton: She's a mischief demon, Tommy.

Tommy: Like Dolus?

Merton: Exactly, only instead of using wishes she uses cursed objects. I picked this up at the black market and unwittingly cursed myself to live the same day over and over again. I thought it was because I was supposed to save her from dying, but all of that was just a show. In truth, there was no way to end the loop. That's the curse. I figured it out when I realized that her bracelet is exactly the same as this.

_{Merton holds up the crystal beetle.}_

Merton: I'd read about this before, but it didn't come to my mind until now.

_{Adrienne smirks and folds her arms.}_

Adrienne: Took you long enough to figure it out. But it was fun, wasn't it?

Merton: Yeah, a real barrel of laughs.

Adrienne: Congratulations, you figured out my curse. You're still stuck in this day.

Merton: I didn't say I didn't figure out how to end the curse. I could've done this earlier, but you're not the only one who can put on a show.

_{Merton holds up the crystal beetle. Adrienne's eyes widen.}_

Adrienne: No!

_{Merton smashes the crystal on the ground. Adrienne looks up at him angrily. Merton smiles smugly.}_

Adrienne: Okay, so maybe you aren't in a loop anymore. You still won't live to see tomorrow.

_{Adrienne growls and lunges at Merton, tackling him to the ground. Tommy jumps in and picks up Adrienne, who struggles with him.}_

Tommy: Let's take this somewhere private.

_{He drags her into an empty choir classroom, and Merton follows. The crowd starts to follow, but Merton puts a chair in front of the door and blocks it off. Adrienne elbows Tommy and he lets her go.}_

Adrienne: So what, you think you two humans can take me on?

Tommy: Who're you calling a human?

_{Tommy wolfs out.}_

Adrienne: Ooh. Color me impressed.

_{Adrienne rolls her eyes and lunges at him. Tommy ducks down and hits her in the gut. She hits him in the jaw. He swings at her and she ducks out of the way.}_

Adrienne: I kinda wish you'd picked up the beetle instead. Something tells me that driving you crazy would be a blast.

Tommy: I think there's enough crazy to go around in here.

Adrienne: I'm not crazy; I was just born that way.

_{She swings at him and he jumps back.}_

Adrienne: You want to do this song and dance?

_{She is suddenly impaled with a rod. Her eyes widen and she falls flat on her face, revealing that she was impaled with a music stand. Merton stands behind her.}_

Merton: How 'bout _that_ song and dance?

_{He looks up at Tommy and smiles. Tommy looks impressed.}_

Tommy: Wow, that was pretty good.

Merton: Well, I had practice on a kelios demon a couple dozen times.

_{Merton walks over to Tommy, making a squishing sound as he steps on Adrienne.}_

Tommy: A curse, huh?

Merton: It's a long story.

_{Tommy de-wolfs and Merton starts toward the door. Tommy follows him.}_

Tommy: So, want to go The Factory tonight?

Merton: Absolutely not.

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is in his pajamas and heading for the bed. He sighs happily.}_

Merton: Finally, an actual night of rest…

_{He smiles and jumps into bed, pulling up the covers and snuggling in. He shuts his eyes, the smile still on his face. The camera pans out toward the window, going outside to reveal K'Heshma watching him. Suddenly, a crossbow is pressed into her back. She turns her head to see Lori holding the crossbow to her back. Tommy, Stacey, and Tate are standing behind her.}_

Tommy: Long time no see, K'Heshma.

_{Lori presses the crossbow closer.}_

Lori: You're going to tell us why you were killing off the Fighters' Order.

A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone. Don't forget to leave a review, and have a merry Christmas!


	46. Parenthood

Parenthood

By: Obscurus Lupa

Virus- Thanks for the review. And no, I didn't make Lori gay. When Merton says the line "Alyssa Strodes wasn't interested and, upon further reflection, neither were you" I was hinting that in one of the scenarios Lori tried to ask her out but realized she wasn't really into girls after all. I thought it was funnier if it wasn't seen, ha ha.

Lorne the Host- I'm glad you liked this one. I agree that Peace of Mind didn't really work, but I put more time and effort into Deju Vu and I'm particularly proud of the ending. The ending wasn't meant to mean that they snuck up on K'Heshma behind Merton's back, but that they knew she would be around Merton so they waited for her to show up. Thanks for the review!

_Scene: The Lair_

_{K'Heshma is seated in Merton's big chair, which has been moved to the middle of the room. Lori is still pointing a crossbow at her. Tate stands nearby in the corner. Tommy and Stacey stand close together, Tommy with his arms folded. A tired-looking Merton rubs his face.}_

Merton: I'm not going to mention how many times I actually went through today since I lost count, but let me just say that I can't sleep very well if there's a hostage situation going on.

Stacey: Sorry, Merton. We didn't know when she was going to show up again. It was kind of last-minute.

Merton: Yeah yeah. Is that really necessary?

_{He looks at the crossbow. Lori doesn't lower it.}_

Lori: Did she kill at least two members of our group?

Stacey: Lori, she's on our side now.

Tate: And surprise, surprise, she was keeping something from you.

Stacey: Well has anyone tried just asking her?

Tommy: Okay. Let's try it.

_{Tommy looks at Lori. She lowers the crossbow. Tommy looks at K'Heshma.}_

Tommy: Why were you killing off the Fighters?

K'Heshma: They were a threat. I eliminated them.

Tommy: Let's try this again. _Why _were they a threat?

K'Heshma: They stood in my way. They were no different than any others I killed.

Tate: You systematically hunted them down; you even tracked down retired members. You wanted them specifically. Why? Despite the name, they weren't much for fighting.

Lori: They knew something. They had to.

K'Heshma: They stood with the Chosen, and they were then my enemy. It is over now.

Tommy: Okay, Lori, get the crossbow.

_{Lori lifts up the crossbow again. K'Heshma looks unphased.}_

Stacey: Guys, let's just put down the weapons and talk to her.

_{They hear footsteps and Becky comes downstairs, looking tired. She looks at everyone, seeming unsurprised.}_

Becky: It's two o'clock in the morning. I've got a math test tomorrow. Can we keep the interrogation or whatever on low volume, please?

_{Most of them seem genuinely apologetic.}_

Lori: Sorry.

Tommy: Yeah, sorry, Becky.

_{Becky stops and looks at the situation more closely.}_

Becky: Do you guys need some help, or…?

Merton: Nah, we're fine.

Lori: Thanks, though.

Becky: Okay.

_{Everyone is awkward for a moment. Becky's eyes widen and she slowly turns and exits. Everyone gets back into position for the interrogation.}_

Stacey: Guys, let's just put down the weapons and talk to her.

Tommy: She's not talking, Stacey.

Stacey: Well she did help us. Look, she's not running away.

_{Tommy sighs. Lori rolls her eyes and puts the crossbow down. Suddenly, K'Heshma is standing up beside her. She looks at Stacey.}_

K'Heshma: That you are wrong about.

_{K'Heshma smacks Lori down and rushes toward the door, quickly exiting.}_

Merton: Lori!

_{Merton heads toward her. Tate rushes out the door after K'Heshma. Tommy sighs and follows, wolfing out and rushing out at super speed. Stacey stops at the door and watches him blur away.}_

Stacey: Way to go, Stacey.

_{She turns around to help Merton and Lori.}_

_Scene: The Lair, Exterior_

_{Tommy blurs past Tate, who stops and looks angry.}_

Tate: Poncey show-off…

_{He takes off after them again.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Tate walks down the street, looking for a sign of K'Heshma or Tommy.}_

Tate: Come on, K'Heshma. Where's a demon when you need one?

_{He hears growling and looks to his left into the cemetery. A demon is next to a grave, digging at the ground.}_

Tate: Not exactly what I meant…

_{Tate approaches the demon.}_

Tate: All right, here's the deal. I'm looking for a demon, goes by K'Heshma. Have you seen her?

_{The demon shrieks and looks up from the grave it was digging. The demon is a beige color, with thick skin, red eyes, and long skewers for hands.}_

Tate: I'll take that as a no.

_{The demon shrieks and rushes toward him. Tate hits it with a beam of blue light and it makes more noise, stepping back. Tate steps toward it, annoyed.}_

Tate: I don't have time to mess around with you. You're a demon, you have to know who K'Heshma is. Did you see her or—

_{The demon lashes out, skewering Tate in the stomach. Tate yells out and looks more annoyed. He braces himself and pulls out the skewer, kicking the demon away. The demon falls on its back, shrieking and trying to correct itself.}_

Tate: Look, you obviously don't get it. Did you…see…

_{The camera cuts to Tate's vision as things start to rock and blur. Cut back to Tate. He stops and shakes his head. The demon, taking advantage of this, gets up and runs away.}_

Tate: Wait a second…

_{He starts toward it, but his vision continues to get more hazy. He stumbles into a gravestone, using it for support. He tries to push himself off of it, but his eyes roll back and he falls to the ground.}_

_Scene: Cemetery, Later_

_{Tate wakes up, wincing and touching his side. He lifts up his shirt to reveal a wound where the demon's skewer got him. He sighs.}_

Tate: Great. Bloody fantastic.

_{He uses the gravestone nearby to help himself up, then walks away. From behind the bushes nearby, the demon peeks out, watching him go.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is lying on his bed. Lori leans against the desk and Stacey stands a short distance away.}_

Lori: Tommy still hasn't called.

Stacey: He's probably still looking.

Merton: Did I mention how much sleep I haven't had?

Lori: (checks watch) Okay, I'm giving him five minutes. If he doesn't call I'm going looking for him.

_{The door opens and Tate comes in. He is holding his side. Merton sits up.}_

Lori: Tate.

Tate: Has Tommy come back?

Stacey: No, we haven't heard from him since he left.

Merton: (standing up) Well who needs sleep anyway?

Tate: Did anyone try to call him?

_{Tate winces and holds his stomach.}_

Lori: Are you okay?

Tate: Yeah, got in a fight while I was out. No one answered my question.

Merton: Of course we tried to call him, but he's tracking K'Heshma. You guys should relax. She hasn't tried to kill us in a long time.

Lori: That didn't stop her from smacking me across the room.

Merton: You had a crossbow pointed at her; what was she supposed to do?

Tate: Who cares why she did it? She killed my grandmother, among other people.

Merton: Even if we find out why she was killing the Fighters, it still might not help us. Besides that, she wants Malefica dead just like the rest of us, so obviously she's not going to kill her only allies. She's hiding something, but she's not going to hurt Tommy.

Lori: I say we try to call him again, just in case something went wrong.

Merton: I'm telling you, Tommy is fine.

Stacey: He's been gone for a couple hours now.

_{As Merton, Lori, and Stacey continue to talk, Tate furrows he brows, holding his stomach. He winces and recoils back. Lori looks toward him and looks concerned.}_

Lori: Tate?

_{Lori walks past the others and toward him. Merton and Stacey stops talking as well.}_

Lori: Hey, you don't look so good.

Tate: It's fine.

Stacey: You don't look fine.

Tate: Well since I'm dead my complexion isn't what—

_{He stops and winces, holding his stomach again.}_

Lori: What's wrong with you?

Tate: I don't know; a demon skewered me earlier.

_{He lifts up his shirt to reveal the wound. This time, however, his stomach is slightly bulged. Tate looks confused.}_

Tate: The hell?

_{Lori leans in for a closer look.}_

Lori: This looks swollen.

Tate: it wasn't like that before.

Stacey: Maybe the skewer was poisonous, or…I don't know you're having an allergic reaction?

_{Tate lowers his shirt.}_

Tate: Wonderful. Just what I need right now.

_{Merton makes his way toward his bookshelf, picking up a book.}_

Merton: What kind of demon was it that attacked you?

Tate: I don't know, a kind of flesh-colored thing…tough skin, hand-skewers. I found it digging around in the graveyard; I figured it might've seen something.

Merton: Well let's just consult the Encyclopedia Demonica.

_{Merton holds up the book, then opens it and starts to look in the index.}_

Merton: Skewers, skewers…

Tate: Look, I'm obviously going to be fine what with the already being dead part, so why don't we focus on, I don't know, saving the world or something?

_{Merton stops as he's speaking, reading an entry. He pauses for a moment.}_

Merton: Hey, did your demon look anything like this?

_{He holds up the book and shows them an etching of the demon from the graveyard.}_

Tate: You found it; congratulations.

_{Merton sets down the book and stops, giving Tate a look.}_

Tate: What? What the hell are you looking at?

Merton: Well, heh, funny story…

Tate: (annoyed) What is it?

Merton: This particular type of demon is called a Prackis; they're mostly harmless, they generally frequent graveyards…They're actually nicknamed "demons of death" because of it.

Tate: Get to the point.

Merton: Well, they've also gained notoriety for the way they breed…they can't reproduce with each other; instead they use a host body for their offspring to gestate. They hang around graveyards because they dig up corpses to use as surrogates.

Tate: So?

Merton: So…

_{Merton trails off, motioning toward Tate's stomach.}_

Tate: So…?

_{Stacey's eyes widen in realization. Tate looks even more confused. Merton sighs.}_

Merton: Tate, you're pregnant.

_{Lori lets out a loud laugh, but covers her mouth. Tate stands there in shock.}_

Tate: What?

Merton: It needed a host body. The skewers are used to implant the bodies with the offspring, so when it stabbed you it…you know.

Tate: It what? Knocked me up?

Merton: Well, you probably won't be getting any child support…

_{Tate starts toward him angrily.}_

Merton: Hey I didn't make it happen! You were the one messing with the poker demon!

_{Lori snorts again and tries to cover it up. Tate points at her.}_

Tate: You shut up. _(to Merton) _How the hell do I get rid of it?

Merton: How am I supposed to know?

Tate: You know things! It's what you do!

Merton: I just found out about this thing right now. The entry didn't say anything about getting rid of the offspring. Chances are nobody's tried since they always use corpses.

Tate: This is perfect. We should be focusing on K'Heshma right now…

Merton: I'm all for focusing on K'Heshma.

_{Merton raises his hand. Tate looks incredulous.}_

Tate: Wait a second, you have to help me first.

Merton: Who says?

Tate: I saved your sister.

Merton: We saved your friend. Sort of.

Tate: So what, you're just not going to do anything? This is typical!

Lori: Merton…

Merton: Okay okay, fine. I can see what I can find about it. But right now the priority is end of the world stuff. Remember, you do have the whole not being able to die thing to your advantage. Right now you're just going to have to deal with it.

Tate: _You_ deal with it…

Merton: What?

Tate: Nothing.

Merton: Since you never help with the research anyway, you should just go home.

Tate: I'd help if you had a better system.

Merton: It's called the alphabet, look it up.

Tate: You can't put the mystic stuff with the demon stuff; you need to organize it by content.

Merton: Tate, get out.

Tate: Fine, I will. Maybe it'll give you some time to create a card catalogue.

_{Tate exits. Once he's gone, Lori finally lets out her laughter. Merton laughs too.}_

Merton: I thought I was gonna crack for a minute there.

Stacey: Why are you guys laughing? It's not that funny.

Merton: It is a little bit.

Stacey: It's not like he's really pregnant; he's a guy.

Merton: It's been known to happen…

Stacey: This demon spawn needs time to grow anyway; we'll figure something out before he, you know…

Merton: Why did you have to ruin the fun? I had to go through the pregnancy thing; I say I join in the mockery. At least Tate has the advantage of forewarning.

Stacey: You what?

Merton: it's a long story.

Lori: An alien impregnated Merton.

Merton: Well that's just the abridged version…

Stacey: Shouldn't we be looking stuff up?

Merton: I'll get to it. We have time.

_{The door opens again and a wolfed out Tommy comes inside, a little wet. He shakes himself off.}_

Tommy: It's getting wet out there.

Merton: Hey, wipe your paws on the rug! You know the rules.

Stacey: Tommy, are you okay? You were gone for a while.

Tommy: Sorry, guys, I didn't want to stop and lose her.

Lori: It looks like you did.

Tommy: I got into Emmerson Woods and the trail ended. She must've started covering her tracks.

Merton: That doesn't make any sense. Why would she go to so much trouble to hide this from us, especially if it could help us?

Tommy: That's assuming she's been on our side this whole time.

Stacey: What are you saying, she was playing us?

Tommy: Maybe. She could've been playing both sides this whole time.

Lori: So what now?

Tommy: Merton, can you see if there's any way to track her?

Merton: I'm on it.

_{Merton starts toward his books.}_

Stacey: I'll help.

Tommy: Great. Lori, up for some reconnaissance?

Lori: I'm game. Where are we going?

Tommy: We're getting Holden.

Lori: Oh. Business as usual then. We'll be back.

_{Lori waves and the two of them leave. Merton and Stacey look through the books.}_

_Scene: Tate's Pad_

_{Tate is vomiting in the toilet. His dog Bruno stands nearby, whining. Tate catches his breath and sits down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Bruno slowly walks toward him.}_

Tate: Do you ever wonder why these things happen to me?

_{Bruno sits down. Tate pets him on the head.}_

Tate: Of course you don't. You're a dog.

_{He groans again and holds his stomach. Bruno whines again.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is looking through books, starting to nod off. Stacey is seated at the couch, looking tired as well. She shuts her book and walks to Merton's desk, setting it down. She starts to reach for another when the Encyclopedia Demonica, which is still open, catches her eye. She picks it up and looks at the entry, seeing a small line at the bottom: continued on page 46. She flips to the page and reads, furrowing her brows.}_

Stacey: Merton, did you see this?

_{Merton jerks awake.}_

Merton: Huh? I wasn't sleeping.

_{Stacey rolls her eyes.}_

Stacey: This is the rest of the entry for that Prackis demon.

Merton: Stacey, we'll get to Tate's thing later.

Stacey: I don't think we should wait.

_{She hands the book to Merton and points to the entry.}_

Stacey: Prackis demons come to term in a little over 24 hours.

Merton: Oh. That's a problem.

_Scene: Tate's Pad_

_{The place is dark. The storm continues outside as the door opens and Stacey peeks in.}_

Stacey: Tate? Hello?

_{Lightning strikes, lighting up the place briefly before sending it back into darkness. Stacey cautiously steps inside.}_

Stacey: It's Stacey. I have to talk to you about that demon thing…

_{She hears something smash and she yells in surprise, looking to her right. She slowly walks forward.}_

Stacey: Tate?

_{The room is lit up by the lightning again, revealing Tate in the dark, standing in the kitchen area. A glass is broken on the ground. Tate has a gallon of milk in his hands and is drinking straight from the carton. His stomach is more pronounced now. He chugs the milk and it starts to run down his face and shirt. Stacey seems unsure of what to do. Tate sets down the jug, looking up at Stacey with milk still on his face. He seems worried.}_

Tate: Be honest with me…do you like my body?

_{Stacey stands there in surprise as lightning strikes again.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is at his desk and Stacey is standing beside Tate.}_

Tate: I don't understand, I thought we had time.

Merton: I didn't know how long it took for it to gestate. I kind of figured we'd have a few months at least.

Tate: How the hell does this even work anyway? I don't even have the parts for this!

Merton: It's a demon thing. My guess is, since the demons use dead bodies anyway, they insert some sort of hormone to keep the baby alive.

Tate: I don't want it alive, Merton. How the hell do we kill it?

Merton: That's a work in progress.

_{Tate sighs and puts his head in his hands.}_

Tate: I hate this. I hate all of this.

_{Stacey puts her hand on his shoulder.}_

Stacey: Hey, you'll get through this. It's not the end of the world.

_{Tate looks up and pulls away from her.}_

Tate: Easy for you to say! You've never been a mother!

_{He looks down uncomfortably.}_

Tate: I have to go to the bathroom.

_{He heads into the bathroom without another word. Stacey watches him with a look and then walks toward Merton.}_

Stacey: He is acting really weird.

Merton: That'd be the hormones. I'm guessing this is going like a human pregnancy would…except quicker…and also in a different gender. He's probably experiencing some mood swings.

_Scene: Apartment_

_{Tommy and Lori walk down the hallway and stop at one of the doors.}_

Lori: Are you sure this is the right place?

Tommy: This is the address he gave me. Of course, this wouldn't be the first time he lied about something.

_{Lori nods and knocks on the door. There is a long wait. Lori checks her watch. Finally, the door opens and Holden is there, dressed in a smoking jacket. He smiles.}_

Holden: Tommy! Lori! Nice of you to stop by.

_{Two women in their underwear approach from inside, grabbing onto Holden and rubbing him.}_

Tommy: Are we interrupting something?

Holden: Nope. What can I do you for?

Lori: Are you wearing a smoking jacket?

Tommy: I've gotta say, after I saw you last I didn't really expect…this.

Holden: Well, I figured after being depressing for a couple of days that nothing couldn't be solved without some drinks and a lot of sex. So far it's worked.

_{Lori rolls her eyes.}_

Tommy: Wow, does that really—? I mean, we've got a situation. It might be nothing, but it'd be nice to have someone else who's a tracker.

_{Holden looks toward the women.}_

Holden: Excuse us for a moment.

_{He smiles.}_

_Scene: Apartment, Interior_

_{Tommy and Lori are inside. Holden is at the door and the women are in the hall in their underwear.}_

Holden: _(smiles) _I'll call you.

_{He shuts the door. He looks like he's remembered something and picks up their clothes, opening the door and tossing the clothes out. He shuts the door again and turns to Tommy and Lori.}_

Holden: So this situation. Does this have anything to do with Malefica?

Tommy: Maybe. We tried to confront K'Heshma about why she was killing off the Fighters' Order, and she took off. We don't know why she's hiding it, but it could be something that'll hurt Malefica.

Holden: Ah, so you think that K'Heshma still might be working for the bad guys.

Tommy: Exactly. Why else wouldn't she want us to know? I figured if there were two of us tracking her it would be easier. Plus she's still pretty strong.

Holden: I see. And, uh, why exactly did you need Lori with you here to ask me this?

_{Tommy and Lori don't answer right away.}_

Holden: Wait, don't tell me—You two were making sure I didn't turn evil again, am I right?

Tommy: No, we just—

Lori: Yeah.

Holden: That makes sense. After all, I did terrorize and try to kill all of you, so…sorry about the car thing, Lori.

_{Lori rolls her eyes.}_

Holden: But as much as you'd love to fight me again, I'm afraid I have to tell you that I'm evil-free at the moment…for whatever that's worth.

Tommy: So you'll help?

Holden: Let me get dressed and I'm in.

_{As he's finishing his sentence Lori's cell phone rings. She answers.}_

Lori: Hello? _(pause) _What? _(pause) _I'll be right over.

_{Lori hangs up and starts toward the door.}_

Lori: I've gotta go. You two go find K'Heshma.

Tommy: What's going on? Is somebody hurt?

Lori: No, it's nothing like that. I'll take care of it.

_Scene: The Lair_

_{The door opens and Lori steps inside. Merton is at the books again and Stacey is sitting beside Tate on the couch. Tate sees Lori and stands up.}_

Lori: What's going—Whoa.

_{Lori looks at Tate's stomach with confusion.}_

Tate: Lori.

Lori: Yeah, um, hi. Why exactly do you look like you're three months along?

Merton: We may have underestimated how fast this thing grows.

Lori: You think? How long do we have?

Stacey: Less than a day.

Lori: Are you kidding me?

Tate: I'm glad you're here.

_{Tate hugs Lori. Lori stands there awkwardly. She gives him a pat on the back before he lets go.}_

Merton: We need you to watch him for a while.

Tate: I don't need a babysitter.

Merton: Well you need to stop bugging me.

Tate: Well there's a time issue here!

Merton: When I find something I'll let you know. In the meantime, do something else. Go out or something.

Tate: I'm not going out like this!

Merton: No one's going to think you're pregnant. They'll just think you're a bit hefty.

Tate: You think I look fat?

Lori: Tate, wear a coat.

_{Lori grabs a coat from the hook by the door and shoves it at Tate.}_

Merton: Hey, that's mine!

_{Lori pushes Tate out the door and looks back at Merton and Stacey.}_

Lori: Find something quick.

_{She exits.}_

Merton: I'm never going to stop reading these books…

_Scene: Street_

_{Lori and Tate are walking. Tate has his arms folded and doesn't say anything. Lori looks at him.}_

Lori: You're being pretty quiet.

Tate: Yeah…Look, I'm sorry about this. This isn't what we should be doing right now; it's just another distraction.

Lori: That's weird coming from you.

Tate: Yeah yeah, Tate trying to save the world is such a huge surprise to everyone.

Lori: I meant an apology.

_{Tate doesn't respond. He holds his stomach again.}_

Lori: Do you want to sit down?

Tate: No.

Lori: Here, there's a bench a couple of blocks away.

Tate: I said no. You don't have to baby me.

Lori: It's not like we have any big plans tonight. We can sit down for a second.

Tate: Just leave it!

_{He groans and hold his stomach. His eyes widen.}_

Lori: What? What is it?

Tate: I felt it move.

_{He seems shocked.}_

Lori: Oh, okay, um…

_{Lori looks around but Tate sits down where he's standing.}_

Lori: All right, I guess we're sitting here.

_{She stoops down beside him.}_

Lori: It's okay, just breathe. That happens sometimes.

_{Tate buries his face in his hands again.}_

Tate: Oh god…

Lori: You're fine, Tate.

Tate: No, Lori, I'm not fine! _(moves hands) _Does this seem fine to you?

Lori: Tate, you're already dead. What are you so worried about?

Tate: This is not normal! My feet hurt, I've got a headache, I feel nauseous, and my feelings are all out of order! I mean, does this seem like normal behavior from me?

Lori: You complaining? Yes, actually.

Tate: You don't understand; when I came back to Merton's and found out what was going on I was begging for them to call you. I just wanted someone I knew I could talk to, because…because I don't know what's happening to me…

_{Lori seems worried and tries to think of what to say. She puts a hand on his knee.}_

Lori: It's okay.

Tate: I'm not in control over my own body…

Lori: Tate, this isn't going to be forever. I don't exactly know what you're going through, but…I know what helps me feel better.

_{Tate looks up at her.}_

_Scene: State U, Lori's Dorm_

_{Tate is in Lori's bed, eating mint chocolate chip ice cream from the carton. Lori sits on the foot of the other bed and eats ice cream out of a bowl. The TV is on.}_

Tate: This is the most delicious thing I've ever eaten.

Lori: _(spoon in mouth) _I told you it was good.

_{Tate sets the carton onto the dresser and watches the TV. He looks tired, but he tries to stay awake.}_

Lori: You can go to sleep, you know. If Merton calls I'll wake you up.

Tate: I can't fall asleep…if I fall asleep, I don't know what I'll find when I wake up…

Lori: I'll be here. Nothing's going to happen to you.

_{Lori looks at the TV.}_

Lori: Tate, can I ask you a question? When you said you wanted someone you knew you could talk to, did you…?

_{She hears a loud snore and turns to look at Tate, who is fast asleep. Lori goes quiet and turns back toward the TV. She looks down at her half-melted ice cream picks up the spoon, but puts it back down and sets the bowl to the side.}_

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_{Tommy and Holden are walking through the woods, both wolfed out and sniffing the air.}_

Holden: Wow, Tommy. You and me, fighting crime together and tracking down the enemy. Brings back old times, doesn't it?

Tommy: Holden, we don't have old times.

Holden: Sure we do. We have a long and interesting history.

Tommy: We have you showing up and getting dosed with Chosen magic. I'm not saying I don't appreciate your help, it's just that a year ago I didn't even know who you are.

Holden: What makes you so sure you know me now?

Tommy: Well I know that you like to analyze everything.

Holden: Let's take a moment to analyze that.

Tommy: Holden, thanks for coming out here. Can you please focus on K'Heshma now?

Holden: Somebody's touchy.

Tommy: I'm just tired. K'Heshma obviously doesn't want to be found.

Holden: You know, when you think about it…K'Heshma is actually responsible for me being on the hero side nowadays.

Tommy: What makes you say that?

Holden: She killed off all of the Fighters, plus a few of their connections. If she hadn't killed them before I'd gotten to them, I'd have made them take away the Chosen magic.

Tommy: Huh. I guess that's true…

Holden: The point I'm trying to make is, even if she did kill off the Fighters, there was something we gained out of it. It's always good to find the glass half full.

_{Tommy rolls his eyes, but sniffs the air and becomes alert.}_

Tommy: Ten o'clock. You smell that?

Holden: I sure do.

Tommy: She's been here.

_{Holden takes off at super speed without another word. Tommy sighs and follows him.}_

_Scene: State U, Lori's Dorm_

_{Lori is asleep, the ice cream bowl next to her head. She hears a thud and wakes up in surprise.}_

Lori: Tom Jones!

_{She shakes her head and looks to the other bed. Tate appears to have stumbled out of bed and caught himself on the wall. His stomach is noticeably larger.}_

Tate: Lori…Lori!

Lori: I'm here!

_{Lori stands up and heads toward him as he turns himself around and leans against the wall. He catches his breath and holds his stomach.}_

Lori: I fell asleep; I'm sorry. You're still okay.

_{Tate looks down at his stomach and sees how much larger it is.}_

Tate: Oh balls!

_{Lori's phone rings. Tate sits down on the bed and Lori answers it, turning away.}_

Lori: Finally. Did you find something?

_{The screen splits between her and Merton on the other end.}_

Merton: As someone who's spent all night researching, it's my conclusion that Tate is boned.

Lori: What?

Merton: I've barely been able to find anything on Prackis demons other than the one entry we looked at. They're rarely seen anymore. Stacey's on research for demonic pregnancies.

Lori: Okay, we're coming back.

Merton: What? _I _don't want him.

Lori: We're not being any use just doing nothing. We'll be there in fifteen minutes.

_{She hangs up.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tate is seated on the couch. Stacey is seated next to him with a book in hand. Lori is seated on the other side and Merton stands to the side.}_

Stacey: I figured out how to fix you.

Tate: Brilliant. Have at it.

Stacey: Well I can't exactly do it. It's a spell.

_{She looks down at the book and points at the entry. Merton leans over the back of the couch and Tate and Lori lean over.}_

Stacey: It's meant to get rid of foreign objects in the body, but you have to be able to concentrate or...

Lori: Or what?

Stacey: Or he could explode.

Tate: Well screw _that_!

Stacey: We don't really know magic well enough to do it, but you should be able to with your experience.

Tate: What? No, I can't do it.

Merton: Why not?

Tate: Well for one I don't have the energy for it, and two I can't do magic when I'm unbalanced like this.

Lori: Tate, what other choice do we have?

Tate: I don't know, one where I don't explode? Look, a sword I can take, but I'm not coming back from blowing up.

Lori: Would you rather have Merton try it?

_{Tate looks at Merton and says nothing.}_

Tate: Let me just warm up.

_{He looks ahead of him and points at a nearby shelf.}_

Tate: That candle on the shelf. If I hit it, we'll give it a try.

_{Tate adjusts himself in his seat and clears his throat. He takes a deep breath. He holds out his hands as fists and they begin to spark blue. The sparks start small, but start to shoot out at random, some small and some larger. Tate clenches his jaw and opens his hands, and the sparks fly out and hit various objects, knocking them over and breaking jars. The others yell and duck as Tate yells out and holds his stomach.}_

Merton: That's it! No more magic in the house!

Stacey: I don't like the look of that.

Tate: _(holding stomach) _Well this thing didn't like it either…

Lori: Okay, new plan. Merton, give it a try.

Merton: No, no more destroying the lair for today! Besides that, I don't want to pick up Tate pieces.

Lori: Maybe we can try to practice or something and figure it out.

Stacey: We don't exactly have a lot of time.

Lori: We need to know what time we do have.

_{She pauses for a moment, biting her lip. She looks at Merton.}_

Merton: What?

Lori: I have an idea.

_Scene: Hospital, Waiting Room_

_{Merton and Tate sit together, neither of them looking at each other. Tate is dressed in women's clothing and wears a long black wig. He looks alive, however. Merton looks embarrassed and Tate looks angry.}_

Tate: This is the most embarrassing thing I've ever done.

Merton: _You're _embarrassed? I have to pretend to be your husband.

Tate: Well I hope this doctor hurries because I don't know how long I can hold this glamour.

_{The door opens and they both look up with hope. A female doctor with graying hair comes inside with a clipboard.}_

Doctor: Mrs…Rosemary?

_{Merton snickers and Tate gives him an angry glare.}_

Merton: That's us.

_{Merton stands up.}_

Doctor: _(smiles) _Right this way.

_{She goes inside and Merton follows. Tate struggles to stand up before holding his back and following them.}_

_Scene: Examination Room_

_{Merton sits in a chair, and the doctor sits in another beside the counter. Tate is seated on the examination table. The doctor smiles.}_

Doctor: So, I understand we're here for a check-up.

Merton: Right.

Doctor: You two must be so happy. It's not long now.

Tate: Well shit.

_{Tate makes no attempt to disguise his voice. The doctor gives him a look.}_

Merton: She's just nervous. This is our first bundle of joy.

_{Merton smiles and touches Tate's stomach. Tate slaps him away.}_

Doctor: Well you can rest assured that you're in good hands. Let's take a look, shall we?

_{She lifts up Tate's shirt and starts to feel his stomach.}_

Doctor: Well he's definitely moving…You're what, about seven months along?

Tate: Bloody hell, really?

Doctor: This seems like a surprise to you.

Merton: No, not at all. It just seemed to happen so fast for the both of us. Isn't that right, honey?

Tate: _(sarcasm) _Well, _darling_, I think it's time we got the hell out of here.

Doctor: There's no need to be nervous. This is a routine examination, just like any of your visits with your previous doctors.

_{Tate steps down from the table.}_

Tate: Right, routine. It's a demon.

_[He exits out of the room. Merton looks at the doctor nervously.}_

Merton: D'um…we'll be in touch, heh heh.

_{He quickly runs out and slams the door shut.}_

_Scene: Hospital, Hallway_

_{Tate is walking away, waddling slightly. Merton rushes to catch up.}_

Merton: Good thing you were inconspicuous.

_{Tate pulls off the wig and throws it to the side, continuing to walk.}_

Tate: Like it even matters anymore. I'm screwed.

Merton: Hey you brought this on yourself. None of this would have happened if you'd just left the thing alone.

Tate: Not that I'm particularly looking to see this thing through, but we're basically near the end now, aren't we? Seven months in what, 19 hours? Hell!

Merton: Think about it this way. If we don't get rid of it it'll be a funny story for you to tell the grandkids.

Tate: That's not funny.

Merton: Well I hope we found out everything we needed to know from the doctor since we're never coming back here. She's a very nice lady; I went to her when I was pregnant.

Tate: _(stops)_ What?

Merton: Did I forget to mention that?

Tate: You were making fun of me this whole time and you had the same thing happen to you? And why the hell didn't you mention this before?

Merton: It's not like you tell _me_ everything. Besides, since you killed people I say you're fair game.

Tate: Well how did you get rid of it?

Merton: What?

Tate: The _baby_.

Merton: Oh, um…it sort of burst its way through my stomach. You know that scene in _Alien _where the chestburster—

_{Tate groans and turns and walks away. Merton follows him.}_

Merton: Luckily they happened to have some medical equipment on the alien ship. Can you imagine if I'd been walking around with a gaping hole in my stomach?

_{Tate ignores him.}_

Merton: Speaking of which, if you want some barely-used maternity outfits, I might have one or two lying in my closet.

Tate: Merton, get the fuck away from me.

_{He turns to the left. Merton stops.}_

Merton: Where are you going?

Tate: Home. The hell if I'm giving birth to some hellspawn in front of you lot.

_{Tate continues out of the way. Merton throws up his hands and walks the other way. Behind him, the Prackis demon appears from around the corner. It watches Tate leave.}_

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_{Tommy and Holden run at super speed together, side by side. The camera follows their motion, showing them clearly while the woods blur around them.}_

Tommy: Don't lose track of her.

Holden: I do have some experience with this, you know.

Tommy: Good. Show me what you got.

_{Tommy turns right and Holden does the same.}_

Holden: We're gaining on her. Just to be clear, this is an interrogation only, am I right?

Tommy: Right. Unless she ends up being a traitor.

Holden: Oh, and then it makes it okay to kill her. I see your logic.

Tommy: If it turns out she was working against us this whole time, I don't care if she dies.

_{Tommy turns left.}_

Holden: I hope you know what you're doing, hero.

_{He follows.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Lori is seated at Merton's desk and looking through books. Stacey is looking at the spell book from before. Lori smiles.}_

Lori: Ooh! Here's something about Prackis demons!

Stacey: You found something?

Lori: Yeah, there was a documented case of a demonologist coming across one in the 1800s…_(reading) _"The demon made a noise such as I've never heard before or since. It guarded the cadaver next to the graves from the time I arrived until early dawn. I watched in horror as the corpse grew and changed. The beast suddenly became restless and I noticed the body begin to move. Then I was wrought with disbelief as I watched the creature…"

_{Lori trails off. Stacey starts to say something when the door opens and Merton steps inside.}_

Merton: The good news about today is that for once, I wasn't the one in drag.

_{Lori stands up and rushes toward him. Stacey follows.}_

Lori: Merton, where's Tate?

Merton: He went home.

Lori: What?

Merton: Yeah, I know. I don't think we're getting anywhere with this. I don't know why he's getting so upset and blaming us for not finding anything; he's the one who made it happen. Well the gaping hole in his stomach will be nice reminder for him.

Lori: We need to find him. How much time do we have?

Merton: I'd say a couple of hours, but he seemed like he'd kind of given up. Don't worry, Lori, once this is over we'll be back to old chums as usual. He'll be okay.

Lori: No he won't. If we don't find him he's going to die.

_{Merton and Stacey stare at her.}_

Lori: I mean for real this time. The entry I just read talked about a Prackis birth…when the baby is ready to be born the parent eats its way inside the corpse…and then they both consume it together.

_Scene: Tate's Pad_

_{Tate is seated on his couch, holding his stomach and short of breath. His stomach is huge now. He is watching TV, looking bored. He hears a crash and turns off the TV, furrowing his brows.}_

Tate: Merton? _(pause) _Lori?

_{He tries to sit himself up, turning as much as he can to look behind him. He hears a noise and slowly turns back forward, seeing the Prackis demon before him. He yells in surprise, then looks annoyed.}_

Tate: Oh bloody hell! What the hell do you want? _(pause) _Oh right. Try me again later; I'm not exactly there yet.

_{The Prackis bears it's teeth, revealing rows of sharp fangs. Tate starts to look worried.}_

Tate: Okay, well, that's not good…

_{Tate tries to stand up, struggling. The Prackis takes a step forward before the door opens and Lori, Merton, and Stacey come inside.}_

Stacey: Tate!

_{The Prackis sees them and shrieks, holding up its skewers. Lori rushes in between it and Tate, getting into a fighting stance.}_

Lori: Back off!

_{The Prackis shrieks again and raises its skewers. Lori looks nervous. Suddenly, Stacey throws a book at the Prackis, hitting it and surprising it. It pulls back, making more noise before skittering off.}_

Tate: What the hell was that about?

Merton: Oh, nothing; it just wants to eat its way inside of you and consume your body with its offspring.

Tate: You're kidding me.

Lori: We just read about it.

Tate: That's not going to work.

Merton: Exactly, so we need to—

Stacey: Guys.

_{They stop and look toward the open door, where three Prackis demons now stand. They start inside.}_

Stacey: I think Mommy had back-up.

Lori: We're getting out of here.

Tate: And going where?

Lori: I was thinking of somewhere where you aren't going to be eaten.

Tate: Oh.

_{Lori grabs Tate by the arm and helps him up.}_

Lori: You guys start running. I'll hold them off.

Stacey: Are you kidding? You can't fight them!

Lori: That's not what I'm doing; now go!

_{The other three start toward the door, with Tate struggling to keep up. Stacey stays beside him. The Prackis start toward them, but Lori throws something else at them.}_

Lori: Hey, uglies! Why don't you try something living for once?

_{The demons shriek and start toward her. As they rush at her she jumps to the side and out of the way. As they try to turn themselves around, she jumps over the couch and rushes out the door, shutting it behind her. The Prackis come to the door try to work the handle with their skewers. They shriek and start to pound on it.}_

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_{Lori has Tate by the arm as they try to hurry away. Merton and Stacey follow, looking behind them.}_

Lori: They had to have broken the door down by now. Is there any way to kill them, Merton?

Merton: Maybe if we had some kind of weapon. They have protective shells; I don't know what would go through them.

Tate: Okay, stop. Stop. I can't keep running.

_{The others stop. Tate breathes heavily and holds his back.}_

Stacey: We should call Tommy.

Merton: We can't. He's had his cell phone turned off while he's tracking.

Stacey: One of us could go find him. He might be here somewhere.

Tate: I have a better idea. Why don't we just get this thing the hell out of me?

Merton: Of course! Why didn't we think of that? Oh wait, we did.

Tate: I don't care anymore. Let's just try the fucking spell.

Lori: Are you sure? What if it goes wrong?

_{Tate grabs her by the arm angrily.}_

Tate: Lori, those things are after us, I'm huge, and I really need to go to the bathroom! Now one of you do the damn spell!

Merton: Okay, Tate, fine. We brought the book with us just in case. Stacey.

_{He looks toward her expectantly. Stacey looks worried.}_

Stacey: Oh.

_{Tate looks even angrier and speaks through clenched teeth.}_

Tate: 'Oh' what?

Stacey: The spell is in the book…which I threw at the demon at your place.

Tate: Shit!

Merton: Come on, Stacey!

Stacey: I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking; I was just trying to get it away from you guys.

Lori: If Tommy is out here somewhere, we're going to need him if the Prackis show up again.

Merton: I don't know if we'll be able to find him out here.

Lori: We don't have a lot of options. Try his cell phone again.

{Merton gets out his cell and dials, walking away. Stacey stands at a distance and keeps a lookout.}

Tate: Lori…Tell me this isn't happening.

Lori: Don't worry. You've already died, so the hard part is over.

Tate: It's humiliating. I don't want to go out like this! I didn't want to go out the way I did the last time I died!

Lori: _(sigh) _Tate…

Tate: No, Lori, do you know what I did before K'Heshma killed me? I begged her not to. I stood there and begged like some idiot. I'm supposed to go out fighting; not begging or getting eaten by some lackey demon!

_{ Merton steps up beside them.}_

Merton: it looks like we're going on foot again.

Lori: Maybe a couple of us should go and one of us should stay with Tate.

_{They hear a shriek in the distance and they look in that direction.}_

Lori: Footing it it is.

Tate: Oh _come on_…

Lori: Come on, Mommy Dearest.

_{She puts her hand on his back and leads him forward. Stacey walks toward them.}_

Stacey: They can't be that far.

Merton: We just need to stay ahead of them. Let's go.

_{Merton takes off and the others follow.}_

_Scene: Another Part of the Woods_

_{K'Heshma runs at super speed, looking behind her. She suddenly stops, finding Tommy in front of her. She waits for a moment before turning around and starting to run, but finding Holden there.}_

Tommy: Hey, K'Heshma. Let's talk.

_{K'Heshma doesn't seem phased. She jumps into the air, grabbing onto a tree branch. She jumps from that tree to the next, taking off.}_

Tommy: Hey, you big cheater!

_Scene: Woods_

_{Lori, Merton, Tate, and Stacey are searching for Tommy. Lori is beside Tate.}_

Lori: How are you holding up?

Tate: _(annoyed) _Stop asking me that.

_{Stacey steps up to Lori.}_

Stacey: I'm going to check ahead.

Lori: Good idea.

_{Stacey runs ahead. Tate furrows his brows and holds his stomach. He clenches his teeth, trying to keep going. Finally he yells out and doubles over, stopping. Merton and Lori stop.}_

Lori: Tate, come on.

Tate: Lori…

Lori: You aren't…

_{Tate nods, clearly in pain.}_

Lori: Now?

Merton: Not to make a bad situation worse, but the demons are still catching up.

Lori: He's right, Tate. You've got to try to keep going.

Tate: This is a _dumb _plan.

_{They hear shrieking again, this time closer.}_

Tate: Okay, let's go…

_{Tate starts forward, gasping and holding his stomach, but he suddenly yells even louder, stopping and leaning against a tree.}_

Lori: Merton, help me get him down.

Merton: Right.

_{They rush over to him and grab him by each arm, laying him on the ground. From underneath his shirt they can see his stomach moving. Tate continues to gasp, his face contorted in pain.}_

Lori: Yikes.

Merton: I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we're kind of at a loss here.

Lori: We can't move him.

_{Lori tries to think. They hear shrieks nearby.}_

Lori: We have to distract them.

Merton: What?

Lori: Watch him.

_{Lori stands up and runs away.}_

Tate: What? Lori, no! Don't leave me!

_Scene: Another Part of the Woods_

_{K'Heshma hits the ground hard. She lifts her head, her lip bleeding. She pushes herself up and turns around to face Tommy and Holden.}_

Tommy: This is getting really old. So have you been on the evil side this whole time, or did you recently go back to it?

K'Heshma: I am _not _on Malefica's side.

Holden: So we can agree that if you're on our side that this whole thing is a little silly. You feel trapped, I hear you. You've recently decided not to play for the dark side anymore and it's hard to let go; I'm in the same club. Believe me, it'll be a lot easier if you realize that I'm always right and you can tell me anything.

K'Heshma: It is not about sides, false Chosen.

Tommy: Oh, cut the bull and—

Voice: Tommy!

_{The three of them turn to see Stacey run into the clearing.}_

Stacey: Tommy, we need your help.

Tommy: Stacey, what—?

_{Suddenly, Lori flies out of the trees, hitting the ground. She starts to get up, but a Prackis demon rushes out of the trees and lands on top of her. It lifts up a skewer.}_

Tommy: Lori!

Holden: Whoa there!

_{Holden rushes forward and grabs the demon by the skewer, throwing it into a tree. He holds out a hand to Lori and helps her up.}_

Holden: No need to thank me. Well, maybe there is.

Lori: Save the victory speech until we get rid of all of them.

_{Five or six emerge from all around.}_

Tommy: The hell?

Stacey: So, uh, Tommy…think you can help?

_{The Prackis all skitter forward and everyone gets at the ready, including K'Heshma. The demons get closer and they start to fight. Cut back to Tate and Merton. Tate yells loudly.}_

Merton: Just hold on. We'll figure something out.

Tate: You tell me that one more time and I'll saw your balls off! Where the hell is Lori?!

Merton: She hasn't come back.

_{Tate groans and lets his head fall back.}_

Tate: I'm gone. That's it.

Merton: Forget this. We're going to figure this out.

_{Tate yells out again. Merton stoops down beside him.}_

Merton: It's not like I didn't prepare for this when I was with child. Okay, Tate, I'm going to walk you through this. Remember to breathe.

_{Merton imitates some Lamaze. Tate copies him.}_

Merton: Good, now I want you to push.

_{Tate looks at him as if he's an idiot.}_

Tate: Push it out of where?!

Merton: Oh yeah…

_{Tate grabs him by the shirt and jerks him toward him.}_

Tate: Find. Lori.

_{He throws Merton away from him.}_

Merton: Will do. Don't go anywhere.

_{He runs away. Cut back to Tommy, Lori, Stacey, Holden, and K'Heshma fighting the Prackis demons.}_

Stacey: Don't let them hit you with the skewers!

Holden: Besides the obvious, why?

Stacey: Ever seen _Junior_?

_{Tommy and Holden seem confused, but get distracted by the demons attacking.}_

Tommy: Where did these guys come from?

Lori: They followed us here.

Tommy: Why?

Lori: Here's the thing…

Stacey: We need a weapon or something to break through the shells.

_{K'Heshma grabs one of the demons and snaps its neck, dropping it to the ground. The others look at her.}_

Stacey: Or we could do that.

Holden: Nice one! I really hope you're on our team, but regardless, kudos for that.

Tommy: Well if that's all it takes, I guess those of us with super strength are in charge.

_{Tommy grabs one and snaps its neck. Holden does the same. Just then, Merton rushes through the trees. He stays out of sight of the demons. He catches Lori's eye.}_

Lori: Merton, I thought you were staying with him.

Merton: He's asking for you, and he's a little bit touchy right now.

Lori: Okay…no problem.

_{She looks at the demons approaching.}_

Lori: I'll be right back, guys.

Tommy: What?

_{Lori runs toward Merton, kicking a demon away from her on the way over. Cut back to Tate. He is sweating profusely now. Lori rushes beside him.}_

Lori: Hey, I'm here.

Tate: Lori, Lori I have to tell you…

_{Tate grabs her hand. He looks panicked.}_

Tate: If I don't…I mean, at least I have a chance this time…

Lori: Stop being so melodramatic. You'll be fine.

Tate: No, Lori, I treated you like crap…I am so sorry, for everything…I can't possibly…

_{He yells again and stops. They hear footsteps and Tommy comes running out of the trees holding a detached arm from one of the demons. He throws it to the side as Holden and Stacey catch up.}_

Tommy: Lori, Merton, what's going—

_{He sees Tate and stops, confused and unable to find the words. Holden laughs and looks at Stacey.}_

Holden: I get the reference now. Thanks for the tip about the skewers, by the way.

Tate: Ha ha, this is all so funny.

Tommy: How long has this been going on and why didn't we know about it?

Stacey: It was a little sudden for everyone.

Tate: We can get to that later when I'm _not_ in intense pain.

Merton: What about the Prackis demons, are they dead?

Holden: As a doornail. That is, if all of them were attacking us.

Lori: Well at least now we don't have to worry about them eating Tate.

Merton: But now we still have the problem of the offspring having nowhere to go.

Tommy: What, the thing inside Tate can't just burst out like the one you had did?

Merton: Not currently, no. The Prackis offspring depend on the mothers to eat their way inside.

Holden: Well I think we know the simple solution. Let's cut the sucker out.

Tommy: Okay, um…

_{Tommy picks up the skewer arm he had torn off.}_

Tommy: Will this work?

Tate: You get away from me with that thing.

Lori: That's how this whole problem was started, Tommy.

Merton: Now that the arm is detached, though, it wouldn't be able to impregnate anyone else.

Tate: Like that changes things? You are _not _cutting me open with that thing!

_{Tommy holds out his hands.}_

Tommy: What do you want us to do, Tate? Let you stay like that?

Tate: Like you even care!

_{Tommy folds his arms and Tate yells out again.}_

Holden: Since you're currently not of the living, I'm not seeing the problem here.

Tate: Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I want my body cut open!

Lori: Tate, do you want it out or not?

_{Tate looks at Lori, worried. Finally he nods.}_

Tate: Fine. Do it. But I—

_{Tommy immediately stabs the skewer into Tate and Tate yells out. Tommy slides the skewer down and throws it to the side. He reaches into the hole, pulling out a slimy and shrieking Prackis baby.}_

Tate: What the hell?! You don't even warn me?

_{Tommy holds up the baby in a bloody hand and smiles.}_

Tommy: Aw, it's kinda cute.

Tate: Adorable. Excuse me.

_{He grabs the baby in one hand and the skewer in the other, stabbing the Prackis violently into the ground. He stabs it again and its shrieks stop. Breathing heavily, he falls back again. Footsteps are heard and the others turn around to see K'Heshma standing there. She looks at Tommy.}_

K'Heshma: No more running.

_Scene: Tate's Pad_

_{Tate is lying on his couch, covered in a blanket and watching TV. There is a knock on the door.}_

Tate: It's open.

_{He turns off the TV. Lori steps inside.}_

Lori: Hey.

Tate: Don't you have an interrogation to be at or something?

Lori: The other guys are taking care of it.

_{Lori grabs a chair and pulls it up next to Tate, sitting down.}_

Lori: How are you feeling?

Tate: Like my insides are being held in by some string.

Lori: Sorry I asked.

Tate: Lori, why are you here? Really?

Lori: I don't know, because getting your stomach ripped open is kind of serious? Especially since it was enough to make you apologize.

Tate: Yeah, I guess I did…

Lori: _(folds arms) _It's too bad it took a demonic pregnancy for you to actually tell me how you feel.

_{Tate looks away, thinking. He takes a moment.}_

Tate: It's not fair to say I can't die, not really. I can take a sword through the chest, I can take a slit throat…but this body isn't going to last forever. And I don't know what's going to happen to me.

_{He looks at her.}_

Tate: So you're right. I need to be honest with you.

_{He sits up.}_

Tate: The night that I killed Sarah Parker, the night that I died…I was hallucinating. I thought everything was going to turn me into a demon again, and I was fighting my way out…I was stabbing people left and right, I was violent…and the last obstacle I came to…was you.

_{Lori furrows her brows. Tate continues.}_

Tate: I've done some terrible, unspeakable things in my life…but killing you was the worst. Look, we can get back together, we can say that I'm better now, that I couldn't possibly hurt you…but we both know that I'm just going to going to keep hurting you, over, and over, and over again. And you deserve better than that.

_{Lori doesn't say anything.}_

Tate: I love you, Lori. And it can never, ever happen again.

_{Lori is still silent, her brows furrowed. She nods.}_

Lori: Thank you.

Tate: For what?

Lori: For telling me.

_{They hear a knock on the door suddenly and they both turn to look.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{K'Heshma is seated again. Tommy, Holden, Merton, and Stacey are all around her.}_

Tommy: Okay, K'Heshma, time to spill the beans.

Holden: Or spill your guts, metaphorically speaking.

K'Heshma: There was a reason for hiding what I did.

Tommy: Oh yeah? Because you want Malefica to win?

K'Heshma: No, do not imply such blasphemy.

Tommy: Then what?

K'Heshma: Because…I was afraid.

Stacey: Afraid of what?

K'Heshma: Afraid…that once you found out why I killed the Fighters you would use the information to kill me.

Tommy: What information?

K'Heshma: The Fighters had a prophecy…it stated how to kill the dark power, your key to winning. I was afraid that with this information…I would outlive my usefulness.

Tommy: You knew how to help us win this whole time and you didn't say anything?

K'Heshma: No, I do not know how to help you win. I only know that the information was available in the Fighters' resources, and that was why I was killing them in my conquest. Now that they are dead, the information is lost.

Voice: No it's not.

_{They all turn to see Lori and Tate in the doorway. Tate is holding his stomach and Lori holds a large book in hand.}_

Lori: The last Fighter is George Foreground, and look what he found in Sarah Parker's archives?

_{Lori holds up the book. Holden smiles and pats Tommy on the back.}_

Holden: Well well well. Looks like we might have a snowball's chance in hell after all.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed—Please leave a detailed review. Thanks!


	47. Protection

Protection

By: Obscurus Lupa

Tommy's1Fan- Thanks. :) I wasn't sure how well last chapter would work, but I'm glad with how it turned out.

**Tommy v.o.: I know I'm not the poster child for making good decisions, but one thing that I've learned since becoming a werewolf is that everything isn't cut and dry. You never know what you'll do to protect those you love.**

_Scene: Warehouse_

_{Malefica stands with a badly-beaten Tommy in hand, holding him up by the shirt. Holden lies a few feet away, knocked unconscious. The camera pans around to reveal Stacey standing across the room with a scared woman with frizzy brown hair. Stacey has a knife to her throat.}_

Woman: Please…Please just let me go!

Stacey: You heard me…either let him go, or I kill her.

_Scene: Hanson Residence, Last Year_

_{A large crowd of people is in the living room, partying and smiling. Loud music plays. Balloons are tied up and a large banner reads "HAPPY GRADUATION!" Stacey stands next to a refreshments table with a drink in hand, talking happily with a few other students. An older woman with short, curly red hair taps her on the shoulder.}_

Woman: Stacey, it's for you.

_{She hands her the phone.}_

Stacey: Thanks, Mom.

_{She holds up a finger to the girl she was talking to, indicating for her to wait. She puts the phone to her ear, smiling.}_

Stacey: Hello?

_{She furrows her brows.}_

Stacey: Merton, is that you? I can barely hear you. Hold on, what…Slow down; I can't understand what you're saying. _(pause) _Lori? What's going on?

_{The screen splits to reveal Lori on the other end. She has just taken the phone from Merton, who is silent in the background. They are in Max's lair, now wrecked.}_

Lori: Stacey, we needed to…I don't know how to tell you this…

Stacey: Did everything go okay with Max?

Lori: Stacey…something's happened.

Stacey: _(pause) _Put Tommy on the phone.

Lori: That's the thing, he…

_{Lori stops, her voice cracking. She puts a hand to her mouth, trying to stop herself from crying. The camera returns to normal, focusing only on Stacey. What is said on the other line isn't heard, but Stacey's face slowly turns to shock. A ringing sound suddenly starts and the music and noise of the crowd starts to dim, until only the ringing is heard. Stacey becomes still, dropping the phone.}_

_Scene: The Lair, Present_

_{The book Lori had at the end of Parenthood is laid out on Merton's desk. Merton has another book out beside it and is looking between the two. Tommy and Lori are looking over his shoulder on one side, and Holden and Stacey are on the other. Tate and K'Heshma stand on opposite sides of the room. Lori points to a piece of paper on the desk.}_

Lori: These are Sarah's notes. We know she was trying to interpret this text; her notes say something about the Chosen and the Dark Power. She would've figured out what it said if she hadn't…

Tate: Died?

_{Lori glances at him.}_

Holden: Hey, not everybody wins. The point is, we have the information now and we can hopefully clear up this whole end of the world situation. Sound like a plan?

Tommy: Merton, do you think you can crack it?

Merton: I can try. It helps that Sarah already figured out some of it…The language doesn't look familiar, though. _(reading) _T'hash kuul…foo…

K'Heshma: Unison.

Stacey: Unison?

K'Heshma: That is what those words are referring to. It is an ancient demonic dialect…his pronunciation was a bit different than a remember it.

Stacey: You can understand what that says?

K'Heshma: Yes.

Tommy: That's so weird how you're helpful now.

K'Heshma: Then I shall let you interpret the text on your own.

Lori: What Tommy meant to say was "Thanks for the help and would you please save us some time by reading this ancient demonic dialect we don't understand?"

Holden: I'm pretty sure that was a hearty "suck it," actually.

Tate: Meanwhile, can we just read the damn text?

_{K'Heshma steps forward. Merton holds out the book to her and she takes it, reading.}_

K'Heshma: "Many shall be born…and when the two Chosen unite, they shall win."

Holden: Hang on a minute there, this ancient text wrote about both of us? They knew there would be two?

Merton: That would explain why you're supposed to be important to winning.

Tommy: "When the two Chosen unite…" So us teaming up is how we're gonna win?

Tate: It makes sense, to have two Chosen to defeat a more powerful enemy.

Stacey: Doesn't that seem kind of easy?

Holden: Who cares? If it means that we end this thing sooner rather than later I'm all for it.

Stacey: This was what all of the build-up was for? That's not a very good prophecy.

Merton: Forget about the two Chosen for a moment. What is "many shall be born"?

K'Heshma: It does not say.

Tommy: When you tell us "it does not say," does that mean "it does say and I'm just hiding things again," or…?

K'Heshma: I did not say the text would tell you everything. It is not an instruction manual.

Tommy: Fine. Let's go find out ourselves.

Lori: What?

Tommy: I say we don't wait. If Holden and I are supposed to fight Malefica together, then let's do it.

Holden: Not that I'm particularly fond of making plans here, but we do have one, am I right?

Tommy: We go in with everything we've got and we beat her.

Merton: That's not a plan. That's the kind of thing that gets us killed.

Tommy: How long are we supposed to wait? Until she kills more people? There are innocent people out there, and not one of them is less important than one of us. Look, I know she's kicked our asses before, but if we go at her full force, both Chosens at the ready, I think we might have a chance. It's in the prophecy, right?

Merton: Technically, but…

Tommy: Holden, are you with me?

Holden: Well I'm always up for some violence.

Tommy: Glad to have you on board. Anyone else?

Tate: Count me in.

Merton: If you're going, I'm going.

Lori: Same with me.

Tommy: Good. We're going tonight.

Merton: Tonight?

Tommy: Yeah, tonight. Let's get our weapons ready.

_{There is an awkward pause, and then everyone starts to get ready. Stacey approaches Tommy.}_

Stacey: Tommy, I think this is a bad idea.

Tommy: I know. It's not what I had planned for today, but we have to do it.

Stacey: Not right now, you don't. You think just because there's some prophecy that that means you're going to win? You don't even know what it means for sure.

Tommy: I can't just sit and wait anymore. I've gotta stop the end of the world.

Stacey: I remember the last time you told me that.

Tommy: And I saved the world, didn't I?

_{Tommy starts toward the closet and Stacey grabs him by the arm.}_

Stacey: I thought you were dead for two months! Do you know how hard that is, thinking that the person you love is dead?

Tommy: Yes I do. I was there when they buried you.

_{Stacey's face softens. Tommy is quiet.}_

Tommy: Look, I…I'm tired of people dying around me. But if I don't end this, who will? Stacey, I promise you, we are all going to make it out of this. If you're coming with us or staying behind I'm with you one hundred percent, but this stops tonight.

_{Stacey nods. Tommy kisses her on the forehead.}_

Tommy: I love you.

_{He goes to the closet to get weapons. Stacey folds her arms. K'Heshma is nearby, watching her.}_

_Scene: Unknown, Last Year_

_{Stacey stands in an unknown home, full of mystical items and various plants. A Hispanic woman in a shawl sits in a wooden chair. She smiles and laughs softly.}_

Woman: You think you've seen the otherworld, do you?

Stacey: Well I did die once…even though I don't really remember it.

Woman: No one's seen the otherworld except those who don't come back.

Stacey: Maybe I should go…

Woman: Please sit, Stacey.

_{She motions to another chair. Stacey slowly sits down.}_

Stacey: How do you know my name?

Woman: I know many things. Like I know you are searching for someone. That's why you came to me.

Stacey: You know a lot about me. I don't know anything about you.

Woman: Then why did you come to me, little girl?

_{Stacey stops, unsure. The woman laughs.}_

Woman: My name is Fatima. I see beyond the veil…and you were sent here by Tate Foreground.

Stacey: I asked him for help and he said to come to you.

Fatima: Yes, Tate was right to send you here. His magicks are familiar to us in the mystical community…and he is on a rocky path, that young one. The magic you are seeking is very powerful.

Stacey: I haven't even asked you about what I want yet.

Fatima: I see an animal…a wolf. You want him back.

Stacey: _(pause) _Yes.

Fatima: He was lost in the veil. You wish for his return.

Stacey: Yes. I'll pay you anything.

_{Fatima laughs again.}_

Fatima: I cannot bring him back. Such a risk is not one I'm willing to take.

Stacey: Then why did you bother even talking to me about this?

Fatima: Well it is not impossible to do, to bring back the dead…but to do it correctly is nearly impossible. You can try, but with no magical experience, well…you may just join him.

Stacey: Please…just tell me what to do.

Fatima: Are you willing to risk your death for this?

Stacey: Yes. I need him.

Fatima: _(pause) _All right, little girl. I shall show you. For a price.

_Scene: The Lair, Exterior_

_{Stacey is standing outside, watching as Merton and Tommy pull out of the driveway in the hearse. She turns to go when she bumps in K'Heshma. She jumps in surprise.}_

Stacey: Jeez, you scared me…

K'Heshma: I am…I am sorry to have scared you.

Stacey: _(pause) _You're apologizing to me?

K'Heshma: Yes. I wish to…ask a favor of you.

Stacey: _You_ want a favor from _me_?

K'Heshma: I realize you do not have an incentive, but…I do not know who else to ask.

Stacey: I'm not sure what I can do for you. What is it?

K'Heshma: I wish for you to teach me...how to court Merton.

_{Stacey's brows furrow and she stands in silence confusion. There is an awkward pause.}_

Stacey: I—I'm sorry, did you just say you want to court Merton?

K'Heshma: If you do not wish to help me—

Stacey: Well, just, if, y'know, you—is now really the best time for that?

K'Heshma: If tonight is to be the end of the world I would wish for him to know…

Stacey: It's just I had no idea…and it's a little weird.

K'Heshma: I am sorry to have wasted my breath.

_{K'Heshma starts to leave, but Stacey stops her.}_

Stacey: K'Heshma, wait…Okay, here's the deal. I'll help you, but I want a favor in return.

_{K'Heshma waits.}_

Stacey: I want you to go tonight. Make sure no one dies.

K'Heshma: It shall be done.

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Lori and Tate are getting ready. Lori is sharpening a sword. Tate is packing things.}_

Tate: We could wait and figure things out, but no, Tommy has to go tonight so we can all die.

Lori: Or live the rest of our lives in pieces, in your case.

_{Tate doesn't say anything, clenching his jaw.}_

Lori: Don't be so worried. We've dealt with big bads before…and so far most of us who die keep coming back.

Tate: No, it's just…

_{Tate sighs and turns to face her.}_

Tate: What if this works? What if all we needed to know was that Tommy and Holden had to work together, and we win?

Lori: Then we say yay and we party.

Tate: But then that also means that we could've figured this out ages ago and been done with it. And we didn't know it because I killed Sarah. You realize this is all my fault, right?

Lori: Tate, you didn't know. The fact that you're helping us now proves that you wouldn't—

Tate: End the world on purpose? Thanks.

Lori: You know what I mean. This is nobody's fault but Malefica's, and with any luck she'll be in pieces herself tonight.

_{Lori lays the sword down on the table.}_

_Scene: Dawkins' Residence_

_{Tommy and Merton enter Tommy's room.}_

Merton: …not to say that the new Punisher movie was bad, I just think that the story was sacrificed for the sake of gore.

_{Merton looks around.}_

Merton: So where are the weapons?

Tommy: Uh…I didn't actually forget any weapons here.

Merton: What do you mean?

Tommy: I just wanted to get away from everyone and talk.

_{Tommy sits down on the bed.}_

Tommy: This is kind of a best friend thing.

Merton: This isn't one of those times where you try to say goodbye because it's the end of the world, is it?

Tommy: Nah, it's nothing like that. It's just…it's a lot of weight on my shoulders right now.

_{Merton sits down next to him.}_

Merton: That's true. It's a lot of weight for all of us.

Tommy: _(pause) _Do you think we're going to win?

Merton: Oh yeah, totally. We're the bad guy killers. Even K'Heshma killing you didn't stop you.

Tommy: I really hope I made the right call here. We have to make it through tonight…all of us.

Merton: Of course. I don't want any of us to die either.

Tommy: Stacey brought up a good point earlier. The last time I went to go fight the big bad, you guys thought I was dead. I don't want you guys to have to go through that again…I don't want her to go through that again. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and it's going to be hard to do that in a coffin.

Merton: You really think she's the one?

Tommy: I really do.

Merton: _(pause) _You know I'm going to be there and I'm going to do everything I can to help. I'll watch your back.

Tommy: Thanks, man.

Merton: Best friends watch out for each other, right?

Tommy: Yeah.

_{They both stop to think. Merton shrugs.}_

Merton: And at the very least there's a prophecy to back us up.

Tommy: That helps.

_Scene: Swanky Apartment_

_{Holden is in Catherine's apartment (from The Boy Next Door). He sits at a large island, while Catherine pours a couple of drinks. She is in a short silk robe with her hair up. She hands him a glass and takes her own, sitting down on the stool next to him.}_

Catherine: I wasn't expecting to see you for a long time. There must be something big going on; you haven't even asked me for any…research.

Holden: I just love to see that beautiful face.

Catherine: Oh you're such a charmer; now stop sucking up. I've got 200 years experience and I know when something's on a man's mind.

Holden: Not that I don't love your…research, but things are a little weird for me right now.

Catherine: Ooh, tell me. Trust me, if you can surprise me I want to hear it.

Holden: Well the truth is…I don't have a lot of people to talk to.

Catherine: Darling, is that all this is about? I might be familiar with a lot of men, but that doesn't mean that I don't have my loyalties. I'm here to listen.

Holden: I'm probably going to die tonight.

Catherine: Oh. Well that certainly puts a damper on things.

Holden: You wouldn't happen to know anything about a demon named Malefica?

Catherine: I might. I heard she was a priestess for K'Heshma…but word on the street is that K'Heshma is working with you now.

Holden: And apparently Malefica has most of her powers.

Catherine: Looks like you're in trouble then.

Holden: I take it that means you can't help.

Catherine: I'm afraid not, babe.

Holden: That's encouraging.

Catherine: You know who I'm rooting for, Holden.

Holden: Thanks.

_{They sit in silence. Holden sighs and looks at Catherine again.}_

Holden: Oh well. Want to have sex then?

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Lori, Tate, Stacey, and K'Heshma are inside, silent. The door opens and Tommy and Merton step inside. Lori looks at their empty hands.}_

Lori: So, uh, did you find those weapons?

Tommy: Yep. Let's start packing.

_{Tommy grabs a bag and heads outside. Lori grabs another and Tate grabs a sword, and they follow. Merton starts to grab weapons. Stacey leans in toward K'Heshma.}_

Stacey: Say something to him.

K'Heshma: Say what?

Stacey: Anything. Try to relate to him.

_{K'Heshma doesn't know what to do. Stacey nods toward Merton and K'Heshma steps toward him.}_

K'Heshma: I wish to help.

Merton: I've got it, thanks.

_{K'Heshma notes the sword in his hand.}_

K'Heshma: I was stabbed with a sword. Twice.

Merton: _(pause) _Well it's good you bounce back quickly.

_{Merton continues with what he's doing. K'Heshma looks back at Stacey, who gives her an encouraging look. K'Heshma nods and turns back around.}_

K'Heshma: It is a strange coincidence that you were also impaled by my brother.

_{Stacey winces and puts her hand on her face. Merton gives K'Heshma a weird look.}_

Merton: It is a small world, after all.

K'Heshma: _(pause) _What I mean is…we have both suffered. And I hope that tonight is a night of victory.

Merton: _(pause) _Thanks.

_{K'Heshma picks up a dagger and looks at it.}_

K'Heshma: I have not been in a battle with anyone I trust other than Sathos. However I think of the others…I shall trust you.

Merton: Really? Why?

K'Heshma: _(pause) _You have been loyal to the Chosen.

_{Merton stops.}_

Merton: You know, I'm not really sure I'm the best one to trust. I know you haven't seen me fight a lot, but take note of how many times I've lost those fights.

K'Heshma: Winning a battle is purely chance. All of the greatest warriors were merely lucky…I would say everyone has an equal chance of dying tonight.

Merton: That's comforting, thank you.

_{Merton continues.}_

Merton: You know, being how old you are, you have to have seen a lot of fighting.

K'Heshma: I saw a lot of bloodshed before my downfall…and much after, but the actions were not my own then. I am, however, always surprised by something. World War I particularly stays in my mind.

Merton: Wow, World War I. You must've seen a ton of history.

K'Heshma: Yes, I suppose so.

_{Merton smiles.}_

Merton: You ever meet anyone famous?

K'Heshma: I once saw Edgar Allen Poe.

_{Merton's smile widens.}_

Merton: Really? I love Edgar Allen Poe! His poetry is so dark and full of meaning. What was he like? Was he really as grim as his writing was?

K'Heshma: I do not know. I saw him during his reburial.

Merton: Oh. Ew!

_{The door opens and Tommy steps inside.}_

Tommy: Come on, guys, we've got to get moving.

Merton: Right.

_{Merton picks up some weapons and heads outside. Stacey approaches K'Heshma.}_

Stacey: You should probably not tell him stories about his heroes being dug up from the grave.

K'Heshma: I do not understand. He said he was fond of Poe.

Stacey: That's true, but not really post mortem. Next time try to talk about something more positive…and maybe not mention near fatal injuries he's had in the past.

_Scene: Cemetery, Last Year_

_{Stacey holds a dagger in her hand. Fatima stands nearby.}_

Fatima: To pierce the veil, you must be close to those who have crossed it…

Stacey: Got it. So why do I have this dagger?

_{Fatima slowly smiles.}_

Fatima: There must be blood.

Stacey: I'm not so good with blood.

Fatima: Well if you want your wolf to return…

Stacey: I do, I do. Okay, so what do I have to do? Cut my hand or something?

Fatima: No. There must be sacrifice. _(pause) _And a _lot _of blood.

_{Fatima reaches behind a gravestone and pulls out a young woman who is bound and gagged. Stacey's eyes widen.}_

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{Merton is in the hearse with Holden. Lori and Tate are in Lori's car, pulled to the side of the road. Lori has the window rolled down and Tommy stands beside them.}_

Lori: Tate is ready to start tracking her. You ready to go?

Tommy: We'll follow behind you guys.

_{Tommy sees Stacey and K'Heshma exiting the house.}_

Tommy: Just a sec.

_{He heads over to Stacey.}_

Tommy: So what do you think? Are you coming?

Stacey: I stayed behind once. I'm not going to leave you this time.

Tommy: You don't have to come. I'm coming back.

Stacey: Then I'm going to be there when you win.

_{She smiles. Tommy smiles back.}_

Tommy: All right. You ready?

Stacey: I'm ready.

_{Tommy heads toward the hearse with Stacey and they get into the back. Tommy motions out of the driveway. Lori drives forward and they follow. K'Heshma disappears in a blur.}_

_Scene: Warehouse, Exterior_

_{Tommy, Merton, Holden, Lori, Stacey, and Tate stand in front, looking at the doors.}_

Tommy: Of course it's a warehouse.

Holden: I'll be the gentleman here.

_{Holden approaches the doors and opens one. He motions toward Tommy.}_

Holden: Ladies first.

Tommy: You'd better get started then.

Holden: After you, madam.

Lori: Oh please.

_{Lori walks inside.}_

Tommy: He started it.

_{Tommy follows, and the others exchange worried looks before going in as well.}_

_Scene: Warehouse, Interior_

_{The gang enters the warehouse. The place is large and empty, filled with crates.}_

Holden: Don't get me wrong, Tommy, it's not that I want to get severely beaten, but this epic end-all battle is kind of at a slow start.

Voice: You're telling me.

_{They suddenly see Dolus standing beside them and everyone backs up in surprise.}_

Dolus: What, no lingering death threats for me? I know I'm not Malefica but I think I warrant a little bit of bitterness…How are you, Stacey?

_{Stacey clenches her jaw.}_

Tommy: Leave her out of this. Where's Malefica?

Voice: I was waiting.

_{The doors slam shut behind them and they see Malefica standing there. They back away.}_

Malefica: I am happy to see you, Chosen…and others.

Tommy: That's funny, since we're here to kill you and all.

Malefica: I'm aware of that. And I am ready for you.

_{Suddenly, demons start coming out from behind crates, all surrounding them.}_

Merton: Uh, Tommy…

Tommy: Just stay calm, guys. Get your weapons ready.

Dolus: I'm not sure you want to that.

Lori: I'm pretty sure we do.

Dolus: You wouldn't kill an innocent person, would you? Well, not most of you, anyway.

Tommy: Demons aren't exactly innocent, sorry to say.

Malefica: They are not demons…yet. I have made them greater than they were.

Tommy: What are you talking about?

_{Malefica holds up a large ruby, the Eye of Melgesh (from Knives).}_

Tommy: That's not…?

Merton: The Eye of Melgesh.

Tommy: No way. I destroyed that urn.

Malefica: Not all of it. The Eye remains…and that is all I need. The Eye was once used to control humans…and now I use it so they can become like me.

Tommy: What?

Tate: She's changed the effects of the Eye, instead of controlling them it makes them demons.

Dolus: So maybe you want to put your weapons away…unless, of course, you don't mind killing them.

_{They hesitate, lowering their weapons.}_

Stacey: What do we do now?

_{Malefica walks away from the door and around to the other side.}_

Malefica: I told you once, Chosen, that I would see you bow before me…

_{Malefica stops and gives Tommy a long, penetrating glare.}_

Malefica: Lower your head.

_{Tommy growls and his eyes glow. He opens his mouth to speak when Holden steps forward.}_

Holden: I've been thinking. This whole thing is getting blown way out of proportion. You want to destroy the world, we want to kill you, we've all got noble motives, right? But I want to be on the winning side, and something tells me that the one with the army of demons at our throats might be the winning side. I mean, clearly evil is the way to go, and us fighting it? It's not gonna happen.

_{Holden steps up next to Tommy, putting an arm around his shoulder.}_

Holden: So I think we should renegotiate this battle. There doesn't need to be any bloodshed. Well, except for the human scum, am I right?

_{Holden pats Tommy hard on the back and steps forward, pulling Tommy with him.}_

Holden: The whole world is corrupt, let's face it. I mean, there's no use trying to _shield _ourselves from it.

_{He looks back at Tate and winks.}_

Malefica: Your incessant speech is tiring.

Holden: You're right, this is going on a bit long, so here's the renegotiation: We're gonna continue to fight…and you're gonna be distracted.

_{Malefica looks confused for a moment and Holden and Tommy become a blur just as Tate puts out his hands, creating a shield around the rest of the group just as the demons lunge toward them. Everything slows down as Tommy and Holden rush through the crowd at super speed. Holden grabs the Eye of Melgesh from Malefica and tosses it toward Tommy, who catches it. The speed returns to normal. Tommy's eyes are wide.}_

Tommy: I can't believe that worked.

_{Malefica rushes toward Tommy and he jumps into the air, kicking her in the chest. Holden rushes at her from another side, slashing at her with his claws and cutting her stomach. She hisses and hits him hard, sending him to the ground. Tommy starts toward her, but four demons rush at him, all attacking him at once. Malefica grabs Holden by the throat and lifts him up.}_

Tommy: Holden!

Malefica: The false Chosen's neck is like plastic to me. It would snap very easily.

_{Malefica holds out her hand.}_

Malefica: Give me the Eye. Now.

_{The demons let Tommy go and Tommy stops, assessing the situation. The others watch from inside the shield, the demons trying uselessly to get inside. Tommy looks at Holden and sighs, tossing the Eye of Melgesh toward Malefica. She catches it easily and smiles.}_

Malefica: You are outnumbered and this is merely a fraction of my army.

Tommy: I know how this whole Melgesh thing works. Without the Urn, you don't have that much power.

Malefica: Maybe I cannot turn all of mankind…but I have enough power to wipe out every disgusting human in this town.

Tommy: I'm gonna stop you.

Malefica: You shall try, Chosen.

_{Malefica throws the Eye into the air and it stays suspended, beginning to glow.}_

Malefica: Now all we have is time.

Holden: _(choking) _Time is all we need.

_{Holden kicks her hard in the chest and she lets him go. Tommy takes that moment to rush at her, hitting her hard in the face. Cut to the others. Tate looks to be struggling.}_

Tate: I don't know how much longer I can hold this shield up.

Lori: You have to keep trying.

Merton: Great, we're all gonna die.

Tate: Well I'm sorry, Merton, but having my stomach torn open recently kind of drained my energy a bit.

Stacey: We're just sitting here and doing nothing!

Lori: We can't hurt anyone; all of these demons are people.

Stacey: I hope Tommy was right about this.

_{Cut back to Tommy, Holden, and Malefica. Tommy and Holden trade blows with Malefica, each of them constantly ready to attack. Malefica spins around, kicking Tommy hard in the chest. There is a crack and Tommy's face contorts in pain as he falls to the ground. Holden's hand glows bright white as he hits Malefica, causing her to fall back. Her tail whips out and slashes Holden across the face. She throws out her foot, tripping him and sending him to the ground. Tommy stumbles to his feet, holding his chest. Malefica hits him hard across the face, bloodying his lip. Cut back to the others. Stacey looks terrified.}_

Stacey: It's not working. They're gonna lose.

Merton: C'mon, Tommy…

Stacey: Tate, let me out of this.

Tate: What?

Stacey: Lower the shield!

Tate: If I lower this shield, we're all exposed!

_{She punches Tate in the stomach and he yells out, letting the shield drop. The demons instantly race toward them and Stacey pushes her way through the crowd, running toward Tommy. Cut Holden on the floor as he groans and starts to get up, but Malefica kicks him in the face, knocking him out. She turns toward Tommy as he struggles to stay up. She grabs him by the front of the shirt, lifting him up.}_

Malefica: I cannot say this was much of a challenge. I think I'll keep your head as a trophy.

Voice: Let him go or I kill her!

Malefica: What?

_{The camera pans over to reveal Stacey standing across the room with a scared woman with frizzy brown hair. Stacey has a knife to her throat.}_

Woman: Please…Please just let me go!

Stacey: You heard me…either let him go, or I kill her.

_Scene: Cemetery, Last Year_

_{Stacey stands with a dagger in her hand. She looks at a scared young woman who is tied and gagged. Fatima stands nearby.}_

Stacey: So let me get this right…I—I kill her, and let her blood drain…and I can access the other side?

Fatima: Yes, and so find this wolf.

Stacey: I don't think I can do this.

Fatima: You want to see him, yes? Then sacrifice must be made for the one you love. I do not know where he is, but I know the way to get there…is before us.

_{She motions to the girl, who whimpers.}_

Fatima: Take her…it is the only way.

_{Stacey gulps and steps toward her. She looks down at the knife with upturned eyebrows. After a long moment, she looks up at Fatima.}_

Stacey: No.

_{Stacey throws the dagger into the ground.}_

Stacey: That's not what he'd want.

Fatima: _(pause) _Are you sure you will not do this?

Stacey: I'm positive.

Fatima: Then your true sacrifice has been made.

_{Fatima smiles, disappearing along with the young woman. Stacey looks around her in shock, standing alone.}_

_Scene: Warehouse, Present_

_{Stacey stands in the same place, facing Malefica as she holds up Tommy.}_

Stacey: You don't want to lose one of your soldiers.

_{Malefica stands and says nothing.}_

Stacey: I mean it! I'll do it!

Malefica: That is your wager? You believe that one of them matters to me?

Stacey: _(pause) _Doesn't she?

Malefica: Kill her.

_{Malefica turns back to Tommy and raises a hand with sharp claws. In an instant Stacey throws the woman to the side, throwing the dagger toward Malefica. It hits Malefica in the leg and she hisses, dropping Tommy. Holden, now conscious, walks toward Tommy and helps him up. Stacey rushes over.}_

Stacey: Tommy!

Holden: We have to go now.

Tommy: _(nods) _Right.

_{Holden and Stacey support Tommy as they rush through the crowd, kicking demons away. Cut to Tate, Lori, and Merton as they fight off the demons, struggling.}_

Lori: They're getting away!

Tate: Great. Now how the hell do we get out?

_{Suddenly, the demons are shoved to the side and a huge gap is made in front of the door to reveal K'Heshma standing there.}_

Lori: K'Heshma.

_{Merton smiles.}_

Merton: You made it.

K'Heshma: No one shall die. That was my promise.

_{They see Stacey, Holden, and Tommy struggle through the demons.}_

Lori: C'mon, let's get them out!

_{They starts to fight the demons, clearing the way for the others. They finally meet.}_

Holden: We're retreating. Sound like a plan?

Tate: Sounds like a bloody great plan.

_{K'Heshma stands beside the doors and keeps the demons at bay as the others make their way out. Merton starts to follow in the back, but he looks back and sees the Eye of Melgesh still floating in the air, the glow getting stronger. K'Heshma looks toward him.}_

K'Heshma: You must leave now.

Merton: I can't.

K'Heshma: What?

_{The demons start toward them and they both dive behind a crate, providing temporary shelter.}_

Merton: If that signal from the Eye gets out there, everyone in town could turn into a demon…and people are going to die.

K'Heshma: The Eye is too close to Malefica. To attempt to disarm it now would be suicide.

_{Merton takes a moment before swallowing, a sinking look of realization hitting him.}_

Merton: I know.

_{He turns toward K'Heshma.}_

Merton: Look, uh…just tell the others that I'm sorry. And that I'll miss all of them.

_{He starts forward, but K'Heshma grabs him by the arm.}_

K'Heshma: No! You cannot do this!

Merton: _(pause) _I have to. This is more important than me.

_{Merton turns to look for an opening, breathing heavily.}_

K'Heshma: No.

_{K'Heshma grabs him and turns him around, hitting him hard and knocking him unconscious. Her face turns to sadness as she looks out across the room. She looks back at Merton on the ground, stooping down beside him.}_

K'Heshma: Nothing is more important.

_{She looks out again, a look of determination on her face. She turns to Merton again.}_

K'Heshma: If I were to die for anyone…it had to be you.

_{She slowly leans in and kisses his forehead.}_

K'Heshma: I love you.

_{She gets up and immediately rushes into the demons. Cut to the door as Lori comes inside.}_

Lori: Merton! K'Heshma!

_{She sees Merton on the ground nearby and rushes toward him. She starts to pick him up, but turns to see K'Heshma rush across the room. The demons claw and slash at K'Heshma as she goes, but she keeps going. She reaches the Eye of Melgesh, grabbing it and crushing it in her hand. Everything goes quiet and the demons stop, now back to human. Lori smiles. K'Heshma doesn't smile. Malefica stands before her. K'Heshma reaches for her sword but Malefica reaches forward with lightning fast speed, grabbing the sword and immediately plunging it into K'Heshma's chest.}_

Lori: No!

_{K'Heshma stands in shock, touching her chest and seeing blood on her hands. Malefica takes the sword out and stabs her again. K'Heshma gasps. Again, Malefica stabs her, and K'Heshma stands there shaking. Blood drips from her mouth and she falls to the ground, unmoving. Merton is now half awake and Lori takes the opportunity to grab him, quickly leading him out. Before they leave, she gives one last look back. K'Heshma's body lays there, her eyes open and unblinking, now human.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tommy, Merton, Lori, Holden, and Stacey are all in the lair. Tommy is seated on the couch and holding his chest. Stacey is tending to his wounds. Holden sits in a nearby chair, wrapping up his arm. Merton and Lori sit nearby. Everyone looks worse for the wear.}_

Lori: She saved a lot of people…including us.

Merton: What I don't understand is why…why would she do that for us? _(pause) _Why would she do that for me?

Tommy: Maybe we underestimated her…maybe I did.

Stacey: You didn't know. The important thing is that everyone else is safe for now.

Holden: I'm sorry, but why exactly is everyone in such an optimistic mood? I, for one, think that this grand battle to end all battles sucked majorly for our end. That plan? It didn't really work.

Lori: Maybe we read the text wrong. We'll figure something else out.

Holden: Well you guys can figure it out without me. I'm doing like Tate did and going home.

Tommy: Holden, you did great back there. I know we could win if we just…figure out what we're supposed to do.

Holden: Yeah, right.

_{Holden takes off out the door. Tommy sighs and lets his head fall back. He winces and lifts it back up.}_

Merton: Holden's right. We made the wrong decision in going tonight.

Tommy: And somebody had to pay the price.

Lori: She wanted us to win…she didn't have to destroy the Eye but she did. We still have a chance; why else would that prophecy be written? I think we should all get some rest tonight, and we'll start fresh tomorrow.

_{Tommy nods.}_

Tommy: You're right; we'll start again tomorrow.

Lori: Are you sure you'll be okay?

Tommy: I'll heal. It could've been worse.

_{Lori nods.}_

Lori: See you tomorrow then.

_{She leaves. Tommy looks at Stacey. Merton looks around.}_

Merton: I, uh, I've got to get something upstairs.

_{He heads upstairs. Stacey grabs a wet rag and continues to dab at Tommy's wounds.}_

Tommy: Stacey, stop for a second.

_{He gently puts a hand on her arm.}_

Stacey: You're still bleeding.

Tommy: It only looks bad, I promise.

_{They look at each other for a moment, Stacey looking worried.}_

Tommy: You saved us back there.

_{Tommy smiles. Stacey gives a small smile back.}_

Stacey: Well you can't always be the one doing the saving.

Tommy: You know I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, about my life. I've screwed up so many things I've lost count. But this time reversal thing, us getting out of there tonight…I can't help but think that these are all second chances. And I absolutely don't want to screw this one up again. I know that we're gonna win…so that's why I picked this up earlier.

_{Tommy reaches a bloody hand into his pocket, pulling out a small case. Stacey's eyes go wide. Tommy opens the case, revealing a diamond ring inside.}_

Tommy: What do you think, Stacey? You want to get married?

_{Stacey looks up from the ring in shock. Finally, she nods, smiling.}_

Stacey: Yeah. I do.

_{Tommy's smile widens and Stacey leans forward and kisses him.}_

**Tommy v.o.: If there's anything I've learned since becoming the Chosen, it's that the hard decisions always have big consequences. We may not have won this one, but we had an advantage now. I just wished things hadn't gone down like they did. But you know what they say, to get what you want there's got to be sacrifice…and a lot of blood.**

_Scene: Warehouse_

_{The camera pans over K'Heshma's body, covered in blood. Eventually we see Malefica, holding up a shard of the Eye of Melgesh. Dolus stands behind her, smiling.}_

Dolus: Jackpot.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please leave me a review. :) See ya next chapter!


	48. Going Back

Going Back

By: Obscurus Lupa

A/N: Thanks for reading, guys. :) I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Stormy- I've done my job then. :D I'm glad you liked last chapter though. Thanks for the feedback.

Lorne the Host- I'm trying to include a little more bromance, I think I sort of lost it somewhere and it's something that's needed in the story. I'm glad you're warming up to Stacey as well. Sorry if recent events have disappointed you, but I promise everything has a purpose in the story, and I hope you can still enjoy the series. :)

_Scene: Pleasantville_

_{The camera focuses on various shots of Tommy running through town at night, wolfed out.}_

**Tommy v.o.: Things weren't going well on the good guy front. After our fight with Malefica failed so miserably, we needed to rethink our strategy. The last thing we needed was for somebody else to die.**

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tate stands inside at the open door, the hilt of a knife in his hand and the blade in Sarah Parker's stomach. Her eyes are wide. Tate looks at her in horror and lets go of the knife, taking a step back.}_

Tate: I…I don't…

_{Sarah looks at him with confusion and pain, unable to say anything. She looks down at her stomach, and then up at Tate.}_

Tate: I'm sorry.

_{He pulls out the knife and she falls to the ground, dead. Tate looks down at her, still in shock, and drops the bloody knife to the ground. He stumbles back, looking down at his bloody hands.}_

Tate: No…

_{He turns around, looking at the phone.}_

Tate: What do I do?

_{He starts to reach for the phone, but notices the blood on his hands, wiping it off on his pants. His hands are still red. Behind him, a shadow moves. He stops, staying still. Something appears behind him and his eyes widen. He slowly turns around, revealing K'Heshma behind him, looking as she did before, her wings outspread.}_

Tate: What the…?

_{K'Heshma doesn't change her expression, quickly moving forward and grabbing Tate by the throat. Tate struggles with her, hitting her with a blast of light and causing her to let go. He holds up his hand, ready to hit her again, but she quickly kicks him into a chair. He starts to get up but she grabs him by the throat again, pinning up against the wall. She holds up her sword.}_

Tate: No! Please don't—

_{She plunges the sword into his chest quickly and he stops, eyes wide. The camera cuts to K'Heshma, but in her place stands Tommy, holding the sword. Tate looks terrified as Tommy smiles.}_

Tommy: How's it feel to be a hero, Tate?

_{Blood starts to drip from Tate's mouth and Tommy laughs.}_

_Scene: Tate's Pad_

_{Tate suddenly gasps and wakes up, scared. He looks around him, realizing where he is. He sighs in frustration, falling back onto his bed. He stares at the ceiling for a moment, looking angry. He finally sighs and rolls out of bed. He walks across the room when he hears a rumble. He stops, furrowing his brows as the ground starts to shake. A burst of flame appears behind him and he quickly turns around, eyes wide. Out of the flames appears a woman with black hair and red eyes. She wears all black. After she appears, she slowly points at Tate.}_

Woman: Tate Foreground…you've been a very naughty boy.

_{The woman pulls out a whip and strikes, but Tate jumps out of the way and to the ground, hiding behind the couch.}_

Tate: No. It can't be her.

_{The woman is suddenly standing beside him.}_

Woman: Oh yes it can.

_{She whips at him again but he holds out his hands, suddenly freezing her in place.}_

Tate: Right. Time to go now.

_{He disappears.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is reading at his desk. There are several books and notes spread around the lair. Lori sits in a chair in thought.}_

Lori: It must be weird.

Merton: What?

Lori: Not leaving anything behind you.

Merton: What are we talking about?

Lori: K'Heshma. She worked with us for months…and now it's like she never existed.

Merton: I don't understand. She wanted Malefica dead because she betrayed her, but she didn't have to destroy the Eye of Melgesh to kill Malefica. She did it to save people's lives. _(pause) _She did it in my place. Why would she do that?

Lori: She changed. Maybe the human side of her won out.

Merton: Maybe.

_{The door opens and Tommy and Stacey come inside.}_

Tommy: Hey, did you find anything?

Merton: I've been slowly translating the prophecy, but it's all coming out the same as K'Heshma said…and it doesn't make any more sense.

Tommy: Great. That's useful.

Stacey: Where's Holden? Wasn't he supposed to be here?

Lori: We tried calling him, but he's not picking up his phone.

Tommy: What?

_Scene: Holden's Apartment_

_{The camera focuses on the phone. The answering machine plays.}_

Tommy v.o.: Holden, are you there? Look, when you get this, get over to Merton's. We need to talk.

_{The machine stops and the camera pans over to Holden. He sits on a barstool in his kitchen area, thinking. He still looks badly beaten, a slash across his face. After a long pause, he stands up, walking toward his door and grabbing his jacket off the couch. He stops, holding his jacket and staring at it. He finally throws it to the side and turns away from the door, walking away.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Merton is still reading. Tommy hangs up the phone.}_

Tommy: Still nothing.

_{Lori is looking through the shelves when she stops and notices the Haruspex orb. She picks it up and turns around.}_

Lori: I still say this has something to do with what Malefica's planning.

Tommy: Maybe, if it involved fire…

_{Lori tosses it to Tommy. Merton stands up.}_

Merton: Hey, easy! That's a priceless artifact.

_{He takes it away from Tommy, placing it carefully back on the shelf as he speaks.}_

Merton: Look, all we know about the Haruspex orb is that it shows the future. We still don't know if it's specific to anyone in particular or if what I saw even involves us. It could be the future of someone we don't even know.

Lori: An ancient demon priestess comes into town and you just happen to see fire? It doesn't seem like a coincidence to me.

Tommy: Why does everything have to be so cryptic? If these prophets way back when knew what was going to happen, then why didn't they just say what was going to happen?

Merton: Gee, Tommy, why don't I get in my time machine and ask them?

Tommy: _(sigh) _I need some fresh air.

_{Tommy exits.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Tate is walking down the street, looking behind him nervously.}_

Tate: Okay, Tate, think. The protection spell isn't working anymore, where the hell do I hide? I could leave town…That'd buy me some time…

_{Cut to another part of the street. Tommy is walking down the sidewalk. He sighs and rubs his face, wincing when he touches a cut. He notices Tate, who looks nervously behind him. Tommy furrows his brows and approaches him.}_

Tommy: Tate!

_{Tate jumps and turns around.}_

Tate: _(sigh) _Oh bloody hell, it's just you.

Tommy: You look jumpy.

Tate: Well it's only the end of the world.

Tommy: Uh-huh. You didn't seem so nervous when we were fighting Malefica.

Tate: Is there anything you need, or are you just looking for people to irritate?

Tommy: Actually, yeah. Are you still in the game, or what?

Tate: It's not your football days anymore, Tommy. I'm not your bleeding second stringer.

Tommy: No, I just mean…are you still in this or not?

Tate: Yeah, sure, whatever.

_{Tate continues to look around.}_

Tommy: What are you looking for?

Voice: Me.

_{The woman from Tate's pad is standing nearby. Tate's eyes widen.}_

Tate: Right. Time to go.

Tommy: Wait—

_{The woman pulls out her whip and strikes just as Tommy grabs onto Tate's arm. Tate starts to teleport away at the same time as the whip wraps around his other arm. There is a bright flash of light. When the light disappears, Tommy and Tate are standing in the street but the woman is gone.}_

Tate: Where did she go?

Tommy: Who was that?

Tate: Never mind. I've got to go.

_{He turns to leave and Tommy grabs him by the arm again.}_

Tommy: Oh no you don't.

Tate: _(pulls away) _First of all, don't touch me.

_{Tate pokes Tommy in the chest.}_

Tate: There, see how irritating that is?

Tommy: Hey, stop it!

Tate: Second of all, this is none of your business.

_{Tate starts to walk away and Tommy follows him.}_

Tommy: Who was that? Does she work for Malefica, or what?

Tate: No, of course not. It's got nothing to do with you; she's after me.

Tommy: Why?

_{Tate stops outside a shop, looking in the window. He furrows his brows, turning and looking across the street.}_

Tommy: Oh I get it. You're giving me the silent treatment. That's mature.

Tate: No, you idiot. Take a look around.

_{Tommy looks around.}_

Tommy: What?

Tate: Where is everyone? It's the middle of the day and no one's in the shops, and no one's on the street except you and me…so where is everyone?

Tommy: You're right. It's quiet.

_{Tommy looks in some of the other shop windows.}_

Tommy: Something tells me this involves Malefica.

Tate: Of course. Everything does nowadays.

Tommy: Shut up. Let's go find Merton and Lori.

_{Tate rolls his eyes and gestures forward. Tommy walks away.}_

_Scene: The Lair_

_{The door opens and Tommy walks inside, turned around and talking to Tate.}_

Tommy: Don't think that this thing with that woman is over. I want to know what you know.

_{He turns around and stops. Tate steps in behind him. The lair is empty. The books are still laid out, but no one is around.}_

Tommy: Hello? Merton? Lori? _(pause) _Maybe they're upstairs.

_{He heads upstairs. Tate walks around the room, looking in the books. Tommy comes back downstairs.}_

Tommy: They're not up there, either. Neither is Becky or Merton's parents. This makes no sense. It's not like everyone disappeared.

Tate: Well gee maybe they're hiding.

Tommy: Thank you. Sarcasm helps. Oh! Wait.

_{Tommy reaches into his pocket and takes out his cell phone. He opens it up and dials, putting it to his ear. He hears a screeching noise, then a warbled voice on the other end.}_

Voice: Tommy?

_{The voice fades out in the noise.}_

Tommy: What the hell?

Tate: Wait…

Tommy: Maybe that woman did something, like she poofed everyone away or…

Tate: Or we're the ones that disappeared.

Tommy: What?

Tate: Oh damn it!

Tommy: What? What is it?

Tate: I tried to teleport out when she hit me with the whip. She must've shorted out the teleport and got us stuck here.

Tommy: Stuck here, where?

Tate: In-between. You can't just go from one place to another, you sort of shift into it…and this is the place between existence.

Tommy: So what, we're between two places at once?

Tate: Sort of, yeah. And you were touching me when I was teleporting, so that's why you're stuck too.

Tommy: Wait a second, that woman was touching you when you teleported away, how come she didn't show up? And how can you "short out" a teleport?

Tate: Basically it's shorted out if there's mystical interference…I was sending a signal and she interrupted it.

Tommy: So you're saying her whip was mystical?

Tate: What do you think?

Tommy: Is that some sort of demon thing, or what?

Tate: She's not a demon.

Tommy: Then what is she?

Tate: It doesn't matter.

Tommy: She had a mystical weapon and she's not a demon, I need to know what's up.

Tate: She's from the Underworld, okay?

Tommy: What?

_{Tate walks away, looking like he's concentrating.}_

Tommy: Tate, talk to me.

Tate: _(sigh) _Great. I can't teleport out. She must know we're here; she's blocking me from leaving.

Tommy: Why would someone from the Underworld be after you?

Tate: _(irritated) _Because I broke out, okay?

Tommy: What?

Tate: I didn't exactly leave legally. The exit from limbo is guarded by magic…so all it took to get out was to crack the lock. Once my body was free, I jumped in.

Tommy: So what, that was your big secret this whole time? You broke out?

Tate: It's not like it's a big deal or anything, I only brought myself back to life.

Tommy: Oh yeah, I'm really impressed with what you did with your second chance.

Tate: Whatever. Besides, I wasn't exactly going to be forthcoming with the people who betrayed me and got me stuck there anyway.

Voice: Tate.

_{They turn to see the woman standing nearby.}_

Woman: You didn't think you'd get away that easy, did you?

Tate: I thought I'd try.

Woman: I don't suppose you'll just come quietly now?

Tate: You're not taking me there.

_{She pulls out the whip again and Tate jumps out of the way. He barely gets to his feet again when Tommy, now by the door, grabs him and drags him out.}_

_Scene: The Lair, Earlier_

_{The lair looks the same as it did, but Tommy and Tate are gone. Merton and Lori are reading when there is the faint sound of a door opening. Merton looks up.}_

Merton: Huh.

Lori: What?

Merton: That was weird. I thought I heard something.

Lori: I didn't hear anything.

Merton: Huh.

_{They go back to reading.}_

Tommy (muffled): Merton? Lori?

_{They both look up, getting to their feet.}_

Lori: I definitely heard something that time.

Merton: Did that sound like Tommy to you?

Lori: Yeah. Call him.

_{Merton picks up his phone and dials.}_

Merton: Tommy?

_{He hears the same screeching and pulls the phone away from his ear.}_

Merton: That sounded a little strange.

Lori: Yeah, I heard it from here. What was that?

Merton: I don't know, but Tommy could be in trouble. We should find him.

Lori: Let's go.

_Scene: Dingle Household, Exterior_

_{Tommy and Tate are running.}_

Tate: What are you doing?

Tommy: Saving your ass. Keep running.

Tate: We can't outrun her, she can teleport!

_{Tate seems to run into something unseen, but he keeps running. He looks back for a second, but continues on.}_

Tommy: Well how did you keep her away from you this whole time?

Tate: A protection spell, but she's obviously cracked it.

Tommy: Okay, well…here's the plan. If we can't outrun her, we keep out of sight.

_{Tommy motions forward and they continue.}_

_Scene: Elm Street_

_{Merton and Lori are standing outside the Dingle Household.}_

Lori: Where do you think he went?

Merton: It could be a went to talk to Holden in person.

Lori: Maybe. Or he could've gone to the woods to think.

Merton: Right. Or he—

_{Something shoves into Merton from behind and he stumbles, but when he looks around no one is there.}_

Merton: What was that?

Lori: What?

Merton: Something bumped into me.

Lori: Are you sure?

Merton: I don't know, maybe I just tripped…Okay, let's split up and we can cover more ground. Do you have the walkie in case there's trouble?

Lori: Yeah.

Merton: Good, now remember the code names?

Lori: Merton, we don't need code names.

Merton: That's Dark Mage to you, Lady Hawk.

Lori: Just go. I'll talk to you if I find him.

Merton: _(disappointed) _Fine.

_Scene: The Factory, Interior_

_{Tommy and Tate are inside. The place is empty, but lit up as if it's open. Tommy takes a look around.}_

Tommy: Wow, cool. You know, I always thought it'd be neat to do whatever I wanted in here…you know, when it wasn't being taken over by werewolves or vampires or whatever.

Tate: Gee whiz, Tommy, it sure is neat!

Tommy: Excuse me for finding the glass half full.

Tate: Easy for you to say. You're not the one on the chopping block.

Tommy: Well maybe if you hadn't broke out you wouldn't be in this mess.

Tate: What did you expect me to do, rot in limbo for the rest of my afterlife? No thank you! In fact, this is all your fault! I wouldn't've been stuck there if you hadn't killed me!

Tommy: Sorry, but you were already dead. I only sent you back—I had nothing to do with K'Heshma killing you.

Tate: No, you only became best friends forever after she stabbed me into a wall. And a lot of good she did what with being dead now.

Tommy: Maybe you're just jealous because she managed to kill me and you failed at that too. In fact, it seems like the only thing you're good at is dying!

_{Tommy growls and turns around, trying to calm himself down.}_

Tommy: Looks, let's just—

_{He is suddenly hit with a blast of light that knocks him down. Tommy wolfs out and stands up, looking angrily at Tate.}_

Tommy: What the hell?

Tate: Come on, give me all you've got, wolf boy!

Tommy: You really wanna do this?

_{Tate shoots at him again and Tommy ducks. The light hits the bar and blasts off a piece.}_

Tommy: I'll take that as a yes.

_{Tate prepares to hit him again and Tommy tackles him into a table. The table collapses as the two of them scrabble, and Tommy hits Tate in the face. One of Tate's eyes pops out of its socket. Tommy stops. Tate takes a moment before pushing the eye back in.}_

Tommy: Oh sorry, dude. You okay?

_{Tate yells out and punches him back.}_

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_{Lori is walking in the woods, looking bored. Everything quiet. She sighs.}_

Lori: Well this is boring.

_Scene: The Factory_

_{The camera pans over the place, which is now completely trashed. Some craters are still smoking. Tate is seated on the floor, leaning against the wall. His stomach is open and his organs are falling out. He grits his teeth and tries to put them back in. Tommy is stooped next to him, trying to help.}_

Tate: Look, just let me do it—

Tommy: Here, maybe if…

_{Tommy picks up his intestines and tries to push them back in.}_

Tate: Ow! Okay, not helping!

_{Tate slaps him away. Tommy tries again.}_

Tommy: Would you let me get in here?

Tate: Well it stings just a little bit, you wanker!

Tommy: How do even feel anything when you're dead anyway?

Tate: Let's try ripping your organs out and see how you feel, Tommy.

Tommy: Quit whining, okay?

Tate: Quit whining. You have it so easy, you know that?

_{Tommy, now angry, throws down the instestines and sits back.}_

Tommy: Easy? Do you any idea what it's like having the world hanging on your shoulders?

Tate: I'm working just as hard as you to save the world.

Tommy: Well unlike you, I can die. I'm not always gonna get brought back. You basically get to live forever.

Tate: Live forever? Live forever?

_{Tate throws out his arms.}_

Tate: I am falling apart, Tommy! I can run all I like, but eventually all of these parts are going to rot off, and when there's nothing left…I don't know what I'll be.

Tommy: I've heard you do nothing but complain about being here since you came back. You know, I've been to limbo and it's not that bad. If this is such a bitch and life sucks so much, then why don't you go back there?

Tate: Because she's not taking me back to limbo, Tommy! If I go with her, where the hell do you think I'm going?

_{Tommy stops, realization hitting him.}_

Tate: Murderers don't get sent off like heroes, Tommy, not like you! I can't go back and I can't stay here…I am so screwed! And all you can do is bitch about why I'm so pissed about it! If you hate being stuck in between existence right now, imagine how I'm living every single day! I am dead!

_{Tate sighs, going back to putting in his organs. Tommy gets a look of realization.}_

Tommy: Merton's vision.

Tate: What?

Tommy: The Haruspex orb. It sees someone's future, and Merton saw fire when he picked it up. _(pause) _It was you.

Tate: _(pause) _Oh. Wonderful. My future is looking brighter already.

_{Tate sighs, trying to ignore him. He tries to push his stomach back together, and Tommy pulls a jacket off of a chair, handing it to him. Tate gives him a look before taking it, wrapping it around himself. Tommy sits down next to him, leaning against the wall as well. He sighs.}_

Tommy: I'm sorry, man. I didn't even think.

Tate: No you didn't, you idiot.

_{Tommy glances at him, slightly irritated.}_

Tommy: Well, you know, I did have some valid points.

Tate: Well I can't say you were wrong about me being good at this dying thing.

_{Tate ties up the jacket, and the two of them are quiet for a long time.}_

Tommy: For what it's worth…I'm sorry.

_{Tate looks at him, but says nothing.}_

Tommy: I had nightmares about it for a long time…I always felt like it was the wrong thing to do, even when my gut told me otherwise. _(pause) _Not that it means much now.

Tate: No, not really.

_{Tommy goes quiet, looking away.}_

Tate: You never stop having nightmares. About the people you kill.

_{He tightens the jacket, then looks awkwardly at Tommy.}_

Tate: And I guess I'm sorry about when I tried to kill you all those times.

Tommy: Thank you.

Tate: Okay, let's get out of this shithole. She might not know where to teleport to, but eventually she'll find us if we stay in one place.

_{He and Tommy head to the door. When they open the door, the woman is standing there.}_

Tate: Oh hell!

_Scene: The Factory, Exterior_

_{Merton is walking by the alley when he sees the door fly open. He furrows his brows and steps into the alley, seeing a ghostly vision of Tate and the woman struggling with each other. They fade away.}_

Merton: Tate?

_{Cut to the same scene, but from Tommy and Tate's point of view. Tate and the woman fight each other, falling to the ground. The woman grabs onto Tate's arm and it rips off. Tate looks at the arm in shock.}_

Tate: You didn't.

Woman: You won't need it, love.

Tommy: Hey.

_{They turn to see Tommy, now holding the whip.}_

Tommy: Missing something?

Tate: Tommy!

_{Tate holds out his good arm and Tommy uses the whip, wrapping it around him. Cut back to Merton. There is a flash of light and Tommy, Tate, and the woman appear.}_

Tate: I knew I could fix the signal.

Woman: You're making this more difficult than it has to be.

Tate: Screw you.

_{He holds out his hand and it freezes her in place. He stands up, picking up his arm, and approaches Tommy.}_

Tate: That won't hold her long. We've got to go.

Merton: Uh, hi. What's going on?

Tommy: Merton! This woman wants to take Tate back to the underworld.

Merton: Oh.

Tommy: We'll explain it as we go.

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_{Lori is still walking alone. Crickets are chirping. She sighs and keeps walking.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Tommy, Tate, and Merton are walking.}_

Tommy: Merton, did you drive here?

Merton: Yeah, I parked a couple blocks away.

Tommy: Good, that's where we're going.

Merton: So, this might sound like a weird question, but what exactly just happened back there?

Tate: Yeah, we were stuck in between existence. I fixed it, though, so let's not worry about it.

Tommy: Luckily I grabbed that whip.

Tate: Yeah, I'm real lucky. She ripped off my arm!

_{He holds up his arm.}_

Tate: This is completely useless now!

Merton: Then why do you still have it?

Tate: Good question. To do this.

_{He hits Merton over the head with it before throwing it to the side.}_

Voice: All right, enough!

_{They turn behind them to see the woman standing there. They turn the other way, but she is now standing on the other side, in their way.}_

Merton: Gah!

Woman: I'm getting a little tired of chasing you chuckleheads around. I'm only doing my job, you know.

_{Tommy steps forward.}_

Tommy: You're not taking Tate.

Woman: This doesn't concern you. You should be protecting the world, not the walking dead.

Tommy: Well I sent him back the first time; I get to decide if he stays or goes. _(pause) _Aren't you going to ask why I'm protecting him if I sent him there?

Woman: Not really; I don't care.

Tommy: Whatever. Look, I screwed up, and I'm not letting him go back now. I owe him that.

Woman: _(pause) _You really care that much about whether he stays or goes?

Tommy: I do.

Woman: _(pause) _I'm in a generous mood. Do you feel like making a wager?

Tommy: Name your terms.

Woman: We have a special place where we send people who break out, where we send criminals…I have to send someone there tonight. There's no negotiating that. Now I can send Tate…or someone can go in his place.

Tommy: No deal.

Woman: Sorry, Chosen, but it's either one or the other.

Tate: All right, enough. Leave them out of this.

Tommy: I'm not letting you go, Tate. I already killed you once. _(to woman) _If you send me in his place will he go back to normal?

Woman: He'll be restored. But there won't be any more chances, for anyone. If you die, you stay dead.

Merton: Don't do it, Tommy!

_{Tommy thinks, long and hard. He looks back at Tate.}_

Tommy: You guys find Holden and stop the end of the world. _(turns back, to woman) _Do it.

Tate: Tommy, no!

Woman: All right, then.

_{Tommy waits, and suddenly a hole opens up in the ground behind him and underneath Merton. Merton falls into it, but catches himself on the ledge. Tommy turns around in surprise.}_

Tommy: Merton! _(to woman) _What're you doing?

Woman: You agreed to have someone take his place. I never said it would be you.

Tommy: You bitch!

Merton: Tommy!

_{Tommy turns and rushes toward Merton, grabbing his arms. Tate walks toward the woman.}_

Tate: Please, just take me.

Woman: It's not up to you anymore.

_{Cut to Tommy and Merton. Tommy struggles as he tries to pull Merton up.}_

Merton: Don't let go!

Tommy: I won't, Merton, I'm gonna get you out.

_{Tommy loses grip on one of his arms and Merton screams, getting sucked grip on Merton's other arm loosens and he starts to sink. He looks up at Tommy in fear.}_

Merton: Tommy!

_{Tommy suddenly loses grip and Merton falls. Tommy yells out and reaches for him, but flames shoot up from the hole and he is pushes back. He looks up with wide eyes, the flames reflected in them. And just as suddenly, the flames disappear and the hole is gone. Tommy looks at Tate, who is now back together, very much alive. He looks back at the woman angrily, standing up.}_

Tommy: Bring him back!

Woman: You don't get to make demands! You made the deal, now you have to live with it. You don't mess with me, little boy!

_{Tommy lunges at her and she disappears. Tommy lands on the ground and looks up, searching frantically for her.}_

Tommy: Come back here! Bring him back!

_{He crawls to where the hole was, trying to feel for it as if it might still be there.}_

Tommy: Bring him back! Bring him back!

_Scene: Emmerson Woods_

_{Lori is on the edge, heading back into town.}_

Lori: Well that was a waste of time. Hopefully Merton had better luck.

_{Her phone rings and she answers quickly.}_

Lori: Merton? Tate, what—_(pause) _Where's Tommy, can I talk to him? _(pause) _What happened?

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Tommy and Lori sit in chairs. The books are still at Merton's desk, splayed out for research. Both of them are silent for a long time.}_

Lori: Look, we have to pull ourselves together. If can save the world we can save Merton, so we just need to deal with what's at hand. We'll get Holden and we'll figure out how to kill Malefica.

Tommy: I went to Holden's place. He's gone.

Lori: What?

Tommy: It's empty. He left town.

Lori: That son of a bitch.

_{Tate comes downstairs, looking awkward.}_

Tate: I, uh, I talked to Becky…I don't think she believed me. I don't know if I'm the best person to have talked to her.

_{The door opens and Stacey steps inside, looking worried. She sees Tommy and runs toward him, hugging him. Lori looks at everyone else.}_

Lori: So this is it, huh? _(pause) _We're the cavalry.

_{Suddenly, the window smashes and the door comes crashing down, and demons start pouring into the room, surrounding them. They all stand up, shocked. The camera pans out with them surrounded, no way out.}_

**TBC**


	49. The Cavalry Part One

The Cavalry (Part One)

By: Obscurus Lupa

Sathreal- Thanks a lot for reading, enjoy the next chapter. :)

_Scene: The Lair, Where We Left Off_

_{Tommy, Lori, Stacey, and Tate are surrounded by demons,.}_

Stacey: We're trapped.

Lori: Tommy, any ideas?

_{Tommy stays silent.}_

Lori: Tommy?

_{One of the demons growls and steps forward, but suddenly a blinding light fills the room. The demons hiss and pull back, and the others squint to see Becky standing at the foot of the stairs, holding a large light.}_

Stacey: Becky?

Becky: Holy crap, that actually worked?

Tate: C'mon, let's go!

_{He grabs Lori and Stacey and pushes them out. Tommy comes to his senses and rushes toward Becky. She starts toward the door, flashing the light in the demons' eyes. The demons hiss and shriek, beginning to wreck the place. When Tommy and Becky hit the door Becky turns around, watching them destroy the furniture and belongings. Her face turns to anger.}_

Becky: No.

_{She starts back inside, but Tommy grabs her and stops her.}_

Tommy: Becky, you can't go back in there!

Becky: They're breaking his stuff! I can't let them!

Tommy: Becky, no! We're leaving!

Becky: No, Tommy! He's going to want them when he gets back!

Tommy: Becky!

_{Tommy grabs her by the shoulder, turning her to face him. He looks her in the eyes.}_

Tommy: Becky, I will get Merton back. I promise.

_{Becky looks into the lair sadly for a moment before nodding and exiting. Tommy notices the demons coming toward the door and he kicks one of them back, slamming the door shut. He takes off his shoelaces, tying the doorknob so the door won't open. He takes a few steps back as the demons slam on the door.}_

Tommy: I think I've held them off for now.

_{He turns around, only to see the others backing up toward him. Demons are walking toward them from all sides.}_

Tommy: Oh.

_{Stacey looks around them and notices the hearse in the driveway.}_

Stacey: The car.

Tate: Oh, that car, the car that's just across the yard full of demons?

Stacey: Yep.

Tommy: This was probably a bad time to make you alive again, huh, Tate?

Tate: You think?

Tommy: Okay, let's go.

_{The five of them yell and run across the yard, knocking out demons as they go. Tommy opens the front door and side door and motions everyone inside. Once inside, the demons hit the side of the car and try to claw their way in.}_

Lori: Okay, so now we're trapped in the hearse with no way out and no keys.

Tate: We don't need keys.

_{Tate prepares himself, his hands glowing.}_

Tommy: Actually , Merton keeps his keys in the car.

_{Tommy reaches into the glove box and pulls out the keys. Tate's hands return to normal.}_

Stacey: He wasn't worried about someone stealing it?

Tommy: It's a hearse.

Stacey: Good point.

_{Tommy puts the keys in the ignition and starts the car up.}_

Tommy: Ready?

Lori: Punch it!

_{They look behind them as Tommy hits the gas, and suddenly the car propels forward toward the garage. They scream and Tommy hits the breaks, stopping them inches before hitting it. The others give him a look.}_

Tommy: Forgot to put it in reverse. Heh, sorry.

_{He shifts the gears and hits the gas pedal again, sending them peeling out of the driveway.}_

_Scene: In Town_

_{Tommy pulls up in front of one of the shops and they come to a stop. Everyone steps out.}_

Becky: Okay, so question: What was that?

Stacey: Those weren't the people Malefica turned into demons, were they?

Lori: No way, K'Heshma destroyed the Eye of Melgesh.

Tate: There had to've been a piece of it left.

Tommy: It was broken into a million pieces; Malefica wouldn't be able to use it!

Tate: She doesn't need the whole thing to use it! A smaller piece means less power, but just because she can't turn everyone at once doesn't mean she can't turn people individually.

Lori: So what you're saying is, we didn't stop her so much as inconvenience her?

Stacey: Glad to know K'Heshma died for a good cause…

Lori: If it wasn't for her, Merton would be dead.

Tommy: Yeah, well a lot of good that did him.

_{Becky looks hurt before quickly walking away and into one of the shops. Tommy sighs.}_

Tommy: Becky…

Stacey: I'll go talk to her.

_{Stacey follows her into the shop. Tommy, Lori, and Tate stand there in silence. Lori has her arms folded.}_

Lori: What now, Tommy?

Tommy: _(shakes head) _I don't know.

Lori: You always say that.

Tommy: Yeah, well maybe I don't always have the answer! Why does everyone ask me what to do? I can't do it, I can't be the leader all the time! I'm tired of letting everyone down!

Lori: Tommy, you haven't let any of us down. You're trying your best.

Tommy: The hell I am! I lost Merton!

_{He angrily kicks a trash can over. Everyone is silent. Tate looks down for a moment before looking up at Tommy.}_

Tate: Tommy—

_{He is cut off by a scream inside the shop.}_

Lori: Becky.

_{The three of them rush inside, only to find it crawling with demons. Becky is fighting them off with a chair. The others rush in, fighting demons off until they get to Becky. Tommy is now wolfed out.}_

Tommy: Becky, where's Stacey?

Becky: They took her.

Tommy: What?

Tate: Tommy, let's go!

_{Tate blasts aside the demons, creating a path for them.}_

Tommy: Becky, you get out. I'm going to follow the demons.

Becky: No way.

Tommy: That's an order.

Becky: You don't give me orders, Tommy! I'm the one who's supposed to have these stupid visions to protect you, so I'm not leaving without you!

Tommy: _(growls) _Becky…

Becky: That's it, take it or leave it.

_{Tommy looks back at the demons, but turns back to Becky, who looks pleadingly at him.}_

Becky: We need you.

_{Tommy thinks before finally nodding, motioning toward the door. He and Becky rush outside, followed by Lori and Tate.}_

Lori: Get in the car, guys—

_{They come to a stop when they see demons surrounding the car, destroying it.}_

Lori: Never mind.

Becky: Over here.

_{She motions to the right and they all start to run, but find demons crawling out of all of the shops. Tommy motions toward a nearby shop and they rush inside. After a few moments, three or four demons are thrown out and the door is slammed shut. Inside, the four of them barricade the door. The demons can be heard banging on the door outside.}_

Becky: We're trapped.

Tate: We're screwed.

Lori: Royally.

_{Tommy walks away from them, finally sitting down on the floor. He puts his head in his hands.}_

Becky: What are you doing?

Tommy: I don't know.

Becky: What do we do? Do we have a plan?

Lori: Give him a few minutes to breathe, okay?

Becky: But—

Tate: Becky. Help me barricade the door.

_{Becky stops as Tate hands her a chair. The two of them begin to secure the barricade. Lori walks over to Tommy, sitting down across from him.}_

Lori: I'm sorry about before. You're right, you can't always be the leader.

Tommy: No, you were right. Someone has to be the leader, and I'm the Chosen. I'm just…trying so hard, but I'm losing everyone.

Lori: Stacey and Merton will be okay.

Tommy: I'm not just talking about them. If I can't save my own people, what good am I for?

Lori: Tommy.

_{Lori puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her.}_

Lori: You're the best damn thing that ever happened to this town. We'd be dead if it wasn't for you. Look, I know things are bad now, but I promise things will get better. You just have to get your head back in this. For them.

_{Lori stands up, holding out her hand to him. He gives a small smile and takes it.}_

_Scene: Back of Truck_

_{The camera focuses on an unconscious Stacey in the dark. She wakes up and furrows her brows, looking around. She tries to sit up, finding her hands tied behind her back. She looks around her, finding other people in there as well, also tied up. The truck comes to a stop and everyone looks around in fear. They hear footsteps and the back flies open, revealing a group of demons outside. A few of the others scream. The demons step inside and grab the people one by one, dragging them out. Stacey struggles with the demon who grabs her and blinks in the light as she exits the truck. The demons push her forward, making her join a line of humans headed toward Malefica's warehouse. Stacey sees the warehouse and her eyes widen.}_

Stacey: Okay, here's my stop.

_{She stops and one of the demons approaches her, pushing her forward. She quickly turns toward him, holding up her hands to reveal the broken rope and a small knife in her hands.}_

Stacey: Always keep a weapon handy.

_{The demon shrieks and lunges at her, but she kicks him down. She holds up the knife, but the demon looks up, now human and fearful.}_

Man: Please don't hurt me!

Stacey: Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Sorry.

_{The man is now a demon again and growls, getting up and starting toward her. She kicks him away and runs away, a group of demons behind her.}_

_Scene: Shop_

_{Tommy is pacing, looking at the ceiling.}_

Tommy: Okay, Tommy, think. How are we going to get out of here?

_{He turns around and looks at them.}_

Tommy: Let's look at resources. Malefica has an army of demons and super powers…we've got the four of us.

Tate: How are we supposed to beat a town full of demons with only four people?

Lori: Maybe we can find Holden. The prophecy did talk about two Chosen, so I think we need him.

Tommy: We don't have that option right now. We have to work with what we've got. Like you said, Lori: We're the cavalry.

_{He starts walking through the store, picking up various items from the shelves.}_

Tate: Uh, right. We missed the part where there was a plan.

Tommy: This is the plan.

Becky: And the plan is what, exactly?

Tommy: We can't kill them because there are people in there. So we use our heads.

_{He turns around, grocery items and supplies in his hands.}_

Tommy: It's what Merton would've done.

_{The others nod and he hands stuff to them.}_

_Scene: Street_

_{Stacey runs on screen and ducks behind a car. A few demons run past, having lost her. She sighs and leans back. She thinks for a moment before leaning around the car, checking to see if the coast is clear. Suddenly, a demon lunges toward her and she screams.}_

_Scene: Shop, Exterior_

_{The demons are slamming on the door and walls, trying to get in. Suddenly, the door slowly opens. The demons stop in confusion, looking at the wide-open door. They don't spend too much time thinking before snarling and rushing in. Immediately, they are pelted with flour in the eyes. The demons hiss and try to rub it out. Becky comes forward and squirts lemon juice in their eyes, causing more shrieking. More demons comes forward and push past, immediately falling over a string hung across the floor. Tommy, Lori, Tate, and Becky continue to attack the demons with the items. Tommy laughs.}_

Tommy: We've got them!

Tate: Yeah, we're awesome, let's take advantage of the opening.

Tommy: Right.

_{The four of them rush through the crowd of demons.}_

Tate: Where to?

Tommy: The hearse, like I said. We've got them away from it for now.

_{They get past the crowd of demons and head toward the car. The windows are wrecked and the car is dented. Becky is the first inside, followed by Tommy and Tate. Lori is falling behind. Tommy leans outside the open door.}_

Tommy: Lori, c'mon!

_{Suddenly, two of the demons catch up and grab hold of her.}_

Tommy: Lori!

_{He starts outside, but another demon lunges at him and falls on top of him inside the car. Becky screams and backs up as Tommy struggles with the demon. Tommy looks toward Tate.}_

Tommy: A little help?

_{Tate kicks the demon in the side, but it stays on top of Tommy. Becky finally rolls her eyes and pokes the demon in the eyes. It shrieks and pulls back. Tommy and Tate look outside long enough to see Lori put into the back of a truck and driven away.}_

Tommy: No!

_{Tate slams the doors shut as the demons surround them, putting their hands through the broken windows and reaching for them. Tommy hits the steering wheel in anger.}_

Tommy: Damn it!

Becky: Tommy, just drive!

Tommy: There are no keys, the demons must've took them!

Tate: Move over.

_{Tate crawls into the front seat and his hands glow. He holds the steering wheel, but nothing happens. He looks at the wheel in confusion, then looks at the open hood as the demons mess with what's inside.}_

Tate: Well that's not going to work.

_{The demons reach in and grab at them. Tate starts to blast at them, pushing them back. Becky tries to stay away from the windows, pulling the hands away. Tommy sits still, staring.}_

Tate: There's too many!

Becky: Can't you zap them away?

Tate: Yeah, I can zap away this many people.

_{He continues to blast at them. Suddenly, one of them manages to grab him and slam his head into the steering wheel, knocking him out. Becky screams. They open the door on Tate's side and drag him out.}_

Becky: Tommy, do something!

_{Tommy continues to sit still, looking forward.}_

Tommy: I lost them. I lost them all.

Becky: Tommy!

_{The demons manage to get her door open and start to pull her out. She screams.}_

Voice: HEY!

_{Suddenly, everything stops and all faces turn to the hood of the car. Tommy is snapped out of it and looks as well. Holden is standing on top of the hearse, smiling.}_

Holden: Well isn't everyone here just a little ray of sunshine? Or maybe that's just me.

_{He suddenly lights up, turning white. His light shines so brightly that it fills the street. The demons hiss and pull back, running away and out of sight. Holden's light fades away and he looks around, smiling.}_

Holden: I knew that would come in handy.

_{He hops down from the car as Becky exits, brushing herself off. She sees Tate on the ground nearby, waking up. She rushes toward him. Holden, meanwhile, leans down to look inside the hearse at a shocked Tommy.}_

Holden: Did you miss me?

Tommy: Holden.

Holden: That's my name.

_{Holden holds out a hand to Tommy. Tommy takes it and he pulls him out of the car and to his feet.}_

Tommy: I thought you'd left town.

Holden: I was going to. I was nearly there.

Tommy: What changed your mind?

Holden: I got a push in the right direction.

_{Stacey steps out, smiling. Tommy's eyes widen.}_

Holden: What can I say? Redheads are my weakness.

Tommy: Stacey.

_{Tommy smiles and runs toward her, hugging her tightly.}_

Tommy: I thought you were gone.

Stacey: I thought I was too.

_Scene: Street, Earlier_

_{Stacey, hiding behind a car, peers around the corner. A demon suddenly lunges at her and she screams just as someone kicks the demon hard in the side, sending it back. Stacey looks up to see Holden standing there.}_

Stacey: Holden!

Holden: _(smiles) _Stacey! Good to see ya.

_{He holds out his hand and pulls her up.}_

Holden: Demons might be taking over Pleasantville, but it's always nice to see a familiar face.

_{Stacey slaps him across the face.}_

Holden: Okay, I can figure this one out. Let me guess…you wanted to fight the demon yourself? Hey, I'm all for girl power.

Stacey: You left us behind!

Holden: Excuse me? I'm not out of town yet. You're just lucky that I was passing by on my way out or you'd be dead. By the way? You're welcome.

Stacey: How could you just take off? We needed you.

Holden: Because the fight was going so well when I was there. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm not going to get to Reno by just standing here.

_{Holden starts to walk away, picking up a bag from the side of the road. Stacey follows him.}_

Stacey: Holden, please don't leave.

Holden: You're missing the part where I walk away.

Stacey: You're missing the part where we lose and the world ends without you.

Holden: Not gonna happen.

Stacey: How do you know?

_{Holden turns around.}_

Holden: Because I know all about these ancient prophecies, and half of the time they're written as ego trips that amount to jack squat. If I had a dime for every ancient prophecy foretelling the end of the world, I'd be a millionaire.

Stacey: This prophecy mentioned two Chosens.

Holden: There's also a prophecy that states that the Chosen is a giant chicken with the head of a dog; you really shouldn't read the tabloids.

_{He turns around again. Stacey stays in place.}_

Stacey: Then how come you went along with us for this long?

_{Holden stops, rolling his eyes.}_

Stacey: Maybe it's not so hard to believe you're important, after all.

Holden: I'm not.

Stacey: Maybe the prophecy is completely bogus. But you know what? Screw the prophecy!

_{Holden turns around, raising an eyebrow. Stacey walks toward him with determination.}_

Stacey: All I know is that including me we've only got five people in this, and we need all the help we can get. And there's the risk of dying, yeah, but what happens if we don't do anything? Now I'm going to find Tommy and the others and I'm going to see this thing through. Are you just going to run away like a coward?

_{With that, she turns and walks away. Holden watches her for a moment, then looks back. He sighs and throws his bag down.}_

Holden: What happened to you, Holden? I can't believe you're giving up Reno for this.

_{He follows her.}_

_Scene: Street, Present_

_{Tommy and Stacey part. Becky helps Tate to his feet in the background, and Holden eyes the wrecked hearse.}_

Holden: _(whistles) _You know what? I do not envy Merton's insurance payments. Does his plan even cover demon rioting? Never mind, I'll ask him when I see him.

Tate: You'll be looking for a while.

Holden: Hm?

Tommy: Holden, Merton's gone.

Holden: What, did he get killed?

Tate: No. He took my place…in the underworld.

Holden: This is what happens, I disappear for awhile and then some crazy shit goes down. Does drama just follow you all?

Stacey: I'm glad you guys are okay…for the most part. _(looks around) _Where's Lori?

Becky: Gone.

Holden: What, like Merton?

Tommy: No, the demons put her in a truck and took her. Now we don't know where she is.

Stacey: I do.

_Scene: Warehouse_

_{Lori is being dragged in the lineup of humans, her hands tied. They are led into the warehouse, seeing Malefica standing in the middle of the room. The man in front of Lori is shoved toward Malefica, landing on his knees. He looks up in fear at her.}_

Malefica: Don't be afraid. I've come to save you.

_{She holds up the shard of the Eye of Melgesh and it glows, flashing brightly. The man screams and ducks his head down. When the light disappears he looks up, now a demon. He snarls. The other demons pull him up and untie him. Lori sees this and her eyes widen. She struggles, trying to run away but getting shoved toward Malefica. She lands on her back. She struggles with the ropes and sits up, looking up to see Malefica standing in front of her. Lori looks scared. Malefica stoops down in front of her.}_

Malefica: I know you. I was wondering when one of you would show up.

_{She grabs onto Lori's chin, turning her head to face her straight on.}_

Malefica: Now where is the Chosen?

_Scene: Street_

_{Tommy, Becky, Stacey, Tate, and Holden are standing in a circle. The camera spins around, following each of them as they speak.}_

Tommy: She's at the warehouse?

Becky: How do you know she's still alive then?

Stacey: They weren't killing people, they were taking them inside…but only demons came out.

Tate: She's bringing them in and turning them into demons one by one.

Holden: Ah, so instead of instantly having her army we just had to wait for a bit and get the same results. Don't get the wrong idea, but I don't think we're gaining any footing from where we first started.

Tommy: We have to go in and get her before they turn her.

Becky: What if Malefica finds us?

Stacey: I have an idea.

Tate: Yeah, and what happens if we do get her out?

Holden: I have to back Tate on this one. The best case scenario involves us together as a team but surrounded by an army of demons.

Tommy: We have to end it now. At the end of the night, either Malefica is dead or we are.

Becky: I was afraid you'd say that.

Stacey: Did you hear me? I said I had an idea.

Tate: As much as I hate to admit it, Tommy's right. We don't have a choice anymore.

Holden: Pfft, whatever.

Tommy: Hey—

Stacey: Hey, over here!

_{The camera stops panning around and stops, swiveling back to Stacey.}_

Stacey: I think I know how we can get in there. I can't guarantee we'll get out though.

_{The others give her their attention. The camera pans out and above them, panning over the town and speeding across, going down and finally settling on Malefica in her warehouse. She looks down at Lori and smiles.}_

Malefica: Don't worry now. I've come to save you.

**TBC**


	50. The Cavalry Part Two

The Cavalry (Part Two)

By: Obscurus Lupa

Lorne the Host- Good to hear from ya! I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chapters and I hope the pay-off is worth it. :) As for what's going to happen in the future, I guess you'll have to read and find out. ;)

_Scene: Shop_

_{Tommy, Stacey, Holden, Tate, and Becky are inside and the door is barricaded.}_

Stacey: So what do you think?

Becky: I don't know if this plan will work; Malefica's like pretty smart, right?

Tommy: Look, she's going to figure it out one way or another, we just need to fool her long enough to get Lori and take our shot.

Holden: I think the real question here is: can Tate even do this?

Tate: Excuse me, I think I can pull off a simple glamour.

Holden: I'm just saying, you've been crapping out on us lately. Aren't you supposed to be powerful or something?

Tate: Aren't you supposed to be important or something?

Stacey: If you ladies are done arguing, there are people in danger.

Tommy: Stacey's right. Is everyone clear on what we're doing?

_{The others nod.}_

Tommy: Let's do this.

_Scene: Warehouse, Exterior_

_{Tommy, Tate, Holden, Stacey and Becky are behind a nearby bush, watching the demons lead people inside.}_

Tommy: Okay, when we're out there remember to blend in. Don't draw attention to yourself. Understand?

Becky: Yep.

Holden: Got it.

Tommy: All right, Tate, let's go.

_{Tate lifts up his hands and they glow. Everyone suddenly shifts, having the appearance of demons. They check themselves out.}_

Tommy: Great. We're going in.

_{They stand up and join the other demons, trying to stay blended in. Holden smiles and approaches one of the demons, patting him on the back.}_

Holden: How's it going? Doing demon things?

_{The demons growls, but goes back to watching the humans. Tommy, pissed off, grabs Holden by the back of the shirt and pulls him back and out of earshot.}_

Tommy: We're supposed to be blending in.

Holden: Tommy, they're stupid; look at them. As long as we look like one of them, we're golden.

Tommy: I'm not taking any risks. Stay focused.

_{Tommy pushes him forward and they head back into the group. A demons runs into Tommy and he nods at them.}_

Tommy: How ya doing? Good to be evil.

_{Tate elbows Tommy and Holden points at him and smirks.}_

Tommy: Shut up. Let's go.

_{They slowly make their way toward the doors, heading inside.}_

_Scene: Warehouse, Interior_

_{Tommy, Holden, Tate, Stacey, and Becky are heading inside, following the line. Tommy leans in to everyone as they walk.}_

Tommy: Tate, go with Stacey and Becky and look out for Lori that way.

_{He motions to the right.}_

Tommy: Holden, you're with me.

_{The others nod and separate. Tommy and Holden are looking through the crowd of people.}_

Tommy: See her?

Holden: I'll let you know.

_{They continue to look when Holden notices Malefica in the middle of the room, with who looks to be Lori in front of her. Holden smacks Tommy.}_

Holden: One o'clock.

_{Tommy looks to the left.}_

Holden: Other one o'clock.

_{Tommy looks toward the center of the room and his eyes widen.}_

Tommy: It's now or never. You ready?

_{They exchange a look, take a breath, and quickly start through the crowd and to Malefica. Cut to Tate, Stacey, and Becky as they search. Becky suddenly stops, her eyes glowing blue. The camera zooms in on her, flashing forward to Tommy and Holden fighting Malefica in the middle of the room. Holden lunges toward Malefica and she catches him by the neck, snapping it and throwing him to the side. Tommy takes a swing at her but she catches his arm, snapping it in half. He yells out and she jerks him toward her, their faces inches apart.}_

Malefica: I told you I'd win, Chosen.

_{She punches her fist through him and his eyes widen. Blood drips from his mouth as she smiles, letting him slide off and to the ground. The camera pans out through Becky's eyes again and back to the present. Tate is beside her.}_

Tate: We can't mess around; keep moving.

Becky: Tommy and Holden are in trouble.

Tate: What?

Becky: I just had a vision.

Stacey: _(walking over) _What? What did you see?

Becky: Malefica's going to kill them both.

_{Stacey looks around and sees Tommy and Holden heading through the crowd.}_

Stacey: Oh no. They're going for her now.

_{The three of them start running. Cut to Malefica. She lifts up the shard of the Eye of Melgesh. She smiles.}_

Malefica: Don't worry now. I've come to save you.

_{Cut to Tommy and Holden as they push to the front of the crowd. The shard starts to glow of Malefica's hand. They look at each other for a split second, nod, and then flip forward. Malefica doesn't blink before turning toward them and throwing a kick, knocking both of them to the ground and causing them to slide back. The girl in front of her turns around, revealing it not to be Lori. The woman shifts and becomes a demon. Tommy and Holden, still on the ground, look shocked as Malefica walks slowly toward them.}_

Tommy: It was a set-up.

Malefica: Welcome, Chosen. We've been expecting you.

_{Holden looks at Tommy.}_

Holden: I blame your girlfriend for this. I could've been in Reno right now.

Tommy: Holden, shut up.

Malefica: Where is your prophecy now? All I see is two scared little boys in front of me.

Holden: Well I guess it's better than being an ugly old bitch, but nothing personal.

_{Malefica smirks and swings toward them, but they roll out of the way in separate directions, causing her to hit the ground and crack it. She straightens up to see Tommy there and her hits her across the face. She seems unbothered and smirks again, backhanding him away. She turns to face Holden. As she does this, Tommy gets up but Stacey grabs him by the arm. Becky is behind her.}_

Stacey: Tommy, no. We have to leave.

Tommy: What?

_{Holden lunges toward Malefica and she reaches out, ready to grab his neck, but mid-leap Tate tackles him from the side and they land on the ground.}_

Holden: Tate? What the f—

Tate: Never mind, get out now.

_{Holden looks at Malefica, but gets up with Tate and they run away. Malefica turns around.}_

Malefica: Kill them.

_{The demons growl and start toward them as Tate and Holden reach the other three. The five of them are surrounded.}_

Becky: Now what?

Tommy: Um…

_{They hear a creak and look confused. Suddenly, the floor collapses underneath them and the fall down into the bottom floor. The demons stop and look down, turning to find another way down. Malefica stands still in the crowd, her smile gone.}_

_Scene: Basement_

_{The place is dark, full of storage boxes. Debris is scattered on the floor where everyone lies on the ground, covered in dust. Each of them slowly start to get up, groaning.}_

Tommy: Is everyone okay?

Becky: _(holding her arm) _I think so.

Tate: _(wiping off dust) _We're just _grand_.

Stacey: Where did we end up?

Holden: _(standing up) _Looks like the basement.

Stacey: It won't be very long until the demons get down here, we should get out now.

Tommy: Looks like only one exit.

_{He looks toward a set of stairs leading up.}_

Becky: Well that sucks.

_{They hear sounds outside the door and look worried.}_

Holden: It's been nice knowing you guys, and I'm not just saying that because we're probably going to get murdered horribly. It's been interesting.

Tate: In here, it'll buy us some time.

_{He points toward an office and they all head inside. Once inside, they move the desk in front of the door.}_

Holden: Okay, so…Call me a pessimist nowadays, but that didn't work.

_{Tommy leans against a shelf, rubbing the back of his neck.}_

Tommy: No it didn't.

Stacey: Well what did you expect? Fighting her the first time didn't work, and you nearly got killed twice.

Becky: I saw a vision where you actually _were _killed.

Tate: Not to mention the fact that we didn't even rescue Lori, so we failed at that too.

Tommy: Okay okay, I get it. We're stuck now, so it doesn't matter what we failed at or didn't. There's something we're missing about this prophecy. I'm telling you, if we can figure that out, we can figure out how to beat Malefica and get everyone back to normal.

Holden: The prophecy, right. Because it says we'll win, it must be true.

Becky: That's really positive. Can we like, go over the prophecy or something?

Tommy: Okay, uh…"many shall be born," I'm assuming that means the people being turned into demons…

Holden: "…and when the two Chosen unite, they shall win." I've got news for you: the uniting thing? Not a winning solution.

Tommy: It's because we're attacking her one at a time. She keeps getting one of us out of the way before the other can attack…If we could just somehow attack her at once, using our powers together, it'd pack enough punch to kill her.

Holden: That's a great theory, Tommy, and you know I hate to disappoint you, but we can't get in an attack at the same time with how fast she moves.

_{As they're speaking, Tate gets a thoughtful look on his face. He walks away for a moment, his brows furrowed. Finally, he turns around to face them.}_

Tate: I've got it.

Tommy: You do?

Tate: Veneficus purgamentum.

Becky: Vene-what?

Tommy: What she said.

Tate: When Malefica took away Holden's Chosen powers, she was using veneficus purgamentum. It's magic specifically designed to hold other magic in one place.

Tommy: So?

Tate: So we use it to put Holden's Chosen powers into you, and then we've got two Chosen in one.

Stacey: Two Chosen united.

Tommy: That…actually sounds like it could work.

_{Holden smiles.}_

Holden: I like you more and more each time we meet, Tate. Doesn't mean it'll work, but at least Tommy will be the one dying here.

Stacey: Glad to see you're finding the glass half full again.

Tommy: Can you do that veneficus whatever, Tate?

Tate: Yeah, I think so. It's only temporary, so it doesn't take as much energy to hold.

Holden: Any plan is good, so I'm up for it. What say you, Tommy?

Tommy: Yeah, let's—Wait.

Holden: What?

_{Tommy stops, thinking. After a moment, a look of realization hits him.}_

Tommy: Of course. It makes sense now.

Becky: What makes sense?

_{Tommy looks at Holden.}_

Tommy: I can't kill Malefica. You have to.

Holden: Right, that's funny. Let's save the world now.

Tommy: _(walking toward him) _I'm being serious. You're the one.

Tate: What are you talking about?

Tommy: Guys, when Holden's Chosen powers got taken away, he went evil and killed people. If my powers are taken away, I'm back to square one. We have to give the powers to Holden.

Holden: Whoa there, Tommy, I think you're confused. The hero thing is your gig. I'm not the hero, I'm the substitute. And not even a good one; it's a formal title at best.

Tommy: Holden, that's why you're so important to winning. You're the key to everything.

Holden: No I'm not. When have I ever been the hero?

Tommy: This is your chance, Holden. Now you can either kill Malefica or you can run away again. It's you, Holden; it's always been you. You have to save the world. What do you say?

_{Holden pauses for a long time, confused and worried. The camera zooms in dramatically. Finally, he shakes his head.}_

Holden: Screw it. Let's do this.

_Scene: Basement_

_{The demons surround the office door. Malefica stands in the back, watching.}_

Malefica: Break it down.

_Scene: Office_

_{Tommy and Holden stand next to each other. Tate stands before them, while Stacey and Becky watch from the side. Tate is chanting, a bright light forming in his hand. He stops and looks at Tommy and Holden, the light still in his hands.}_

Tate: You ready?

_{They hear banging outside the door. Tommy looks toward Holden.}_

Tommy: Still up to it?

Holden: What do you take me for, Tommy? I'm a man of my word. I said I'd do it, so let's do it.

Tommy: _(to Tate) _Do it.

Tate: All right.

_{Tate throws the light toward Tommy and it hits him, causing his whole body to glow. A green light seems to leave his body and join with the other light, and the combined lights shoot out of him and into Holden. Holden's eyes widen and he looks up, his eyes white. There is a bright flash and the others block their eyes, looking away. When the flash subsides, the others look at Holden. His whole body is glowing a golden-green color and his eyes are completely white. He stands there still.}_

Tommy: Holden?

Holden: I'm ready.

Becky: Now what?

Holden: Stay out of my way.

_Scene: Basement_

_{The demons are banging on the office door. Malefica is still in the back. Suddenly, a bright light flashes underneath the door and the demons hiss and step back. Malefica glares, but doesn't move. Everything is silent and the demons stand still, watching the door. The silence is suddenly broken by a large blast and the door flies off the hinges and across the room. The demons panic again, backing away. The whole office appears to be filled with light. Out of the light a figure steps out, Holden, glowing brightly. Malefica's face cracks and she furrows her brows. Cut back to Holden, who smiles brightly. He suddenly lunges high into the air, landing in front of her and hitting her in the face, sending her to the ground. Malefica looks up in surprise, her lip bleeding.}_

Malefica: You.

Holden: Me.

_{Malefica snarls and flips to her feet, running toward him.}_

_Scene: Office_

_{The others stand there, still surprised. Suddenly, the demons start to come inside.}_

Tommy: Oh yeah.

_{They start to fight them off.}_

Tommy: Holden's got Malefica. All we have to do is keep the demons away from them until he kills her.

Stacey: Sounds easy.

Tommy: Yeah.

Stacey: Meet you out there.

_{Stacey starts outside. Tommy looks at Tate.}_

Tommy: Go with her.

_{Tate nods and leaves. Tommy sees Becky struggling with a couple of demons and he rushes over, fighting them off and tossing them outside. He turns back toward Becky.}_

Tommy: Looks like it's you and me, Becky.

_{Becky looks worriedly toward the door as more demons come inside. Tommy picks up a nearby chair, breaking it over one of the demon's heads. He starts outside, but a group of demons charges him all at once, knocking him into a shelf.}_

_Scene: Basement_

_{Malefica swings at Holden, hitting him in the gut. She swings again but he jumps back, spinning around and slashing her across the shoulder with his claws. She kicks him across the face and he punches her in the jaw twice, grabbing her by the robe and slamming her into the wall. The camera pans over to Tate and Stacey as they fight out demons, clearly overwhelmed.}_

Stacey: How is Holden doing?

Tate: I don't know.

Stacey: There's too many of them.

_{Stacey manages to break away from them for a moment, but turns around to see Dolus standing there. The other demons stay away.}_

Dolus: _(smiles) _Hi, Stacey.

_{Stacey swings at him, but he disappears and reappears behind her, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her to the ground. She turns herself over, looking up in fear.}_

Dolus: I know every move you're going to make. Thousands of years and I still never get tired of this.

_{He steps toward her, in no real hurry.}_

Dolus: But you…killing you is going to be special.

_{She starts to crawl away, but he grabs her by the ankle, dragging her toward him and turning her over again. He leans in close to her face.}_

Dolus: Guess you should've let Tommy do the fighting, huh? You're just a useless damsel in distress…and that's how you're going to die.

Voice: Stacey!

_{Stacey turns to see Tate as he struggles toward her. He reaches around his neck and pulls off his amulet from The New Woman (Part Two). He tosses it in the air and it seems to fly in slow-motion. Stacey reaches out, catching it on one hand.}_

Tate: Kick his ass.

_{Stacey looks at the amulet, then up at Dolus, smiling.}_

Stacey: Guess who you can't read anymore?

_{She headbutts him and he yells out, getting off of her. She stands up, putting the amulet in her pocket, and looks at him, but he has disappeared and reappeared behind her again. He grabs her by the arm, twisting it around her. She yells out.}_

Dolus: It doesn't matter if I can read your thoughts or not. I'm still stronger, faster, and smarter than you.

Stacey: Oh yeah? Well I'm a hair-puller.

_{She reaches over with her good hand and grabs him by the hair, yanking him away. He hisses and kicks her down, starting toward her when she swings out her leg and trips him up. She stands up and he has appeared behind her again. He puts his arms around her, holding her in place. He squeezes and there's a cracking noise as she yells out.}_

Dolus: Ouch. That sounded like some ribs.

_{Cut to Tate. He blasts away the demons on top of him and he starts toward Stacey as she struggles with Dolus.}_

Voice: Tate.

_{Tate furrows his brows and turns around, seeing Lori in front of him. She has been turned into a demon. Her voice is raspy as she speaks.}_

Tate: You've gotta be shitting me.

Lori: Going somewhere?

Tate: Lori, look, we can talk about—

_{Lori shrieks and lunges at him, jumping on top of him and wrapping her legs around him. She grabs him by the hair and starts pulling his head back.}_

Tate: Ow ow ow!

_{He grabs her by the hair as well and pulls her away, shoving her off of him. She lands on all fours, looking up at him animalistically.}_

Tate: Lori, you've been turned into a demon. We're going to fix this, but in the meantime, you probably shouldn't kill anyone.

Lori: Don't kill anyone. Like you.

_{She shrieks again and gets up, starting toward him and swiping, but he ducks and backs away. The two circle each other.}_

Tate: C'mon. You don't want to hurt me.

Lori: Why not? You didn't have a problem hurting me.

Tate: I'm sorry.

Lori: Those are just words.

Tate: I know. I can't make up for anything…but I mean it. I'm sorry.

_{Lori looks at him with hatred, saying nothing.}_

Tate: Now I know you're in there. You can fight it.

_{Lori shrieks and lunges at him, but her grabs her by the shoulders.}_

Tate: Lori, I'm sorry!

_{She swipes at him and he pulls her close, hugging her. She struggles with him.}_

Tate: I'm sorry.

_{She continues to struggle, but she yells and closes her eyes tightly.}_

Tate: I'm sorry.

_{When Lori opens her eyes, she looks human. She stops struggling and looks at Tate.}_

Lori: Tate?

_{Nearby, Holden is sent into the wall, causing a crack and pieces from the hole in the ceiling to fall. Lori shakes her head, now demonic again, shrieking and pushing Tate away. Cut back to the office. Tommy and Becky are fighting off demons. Tommy is hitting them, while Becky has a stapler in hand. She attacks the demons with the stapler and they hiss and pull back.}_

Becky: _(hitting them) _Sorry! Sorry!

_{One of them grabs her by the wrist and she screams. Tommy turns to look at her.}_

Tommy: Becky!

_{The demons fighting him pick him up, throwing him into the wall. He lands on the ground unconscious, the nearby shelf falling on top of him.}_

Becky: Tommy!

_{She pulls away, kicking the demon away from her. Cut to outside as Holden and Malefica fight. Both of them look beat up. Malefica is losing her cool demeanor, breathing heavily.}_

Malefica: You can't win. You are merely a fraction of the true Chosen.

Holden: Oh baby. I'm more than that now.

_{He shoots a beam of green and gold light at her, hitting her in the stomach and sending her down. He walks toward her as she's on the ground, but gets up, pulling K'Heshma's sword out of the sheath under her robe. She slashes at Holden, slicing his shoulder. He yells out and grabs his shoulder, doing a spinning kick and sending the sword into the wall, where it sticks out. Malefica yells out and tackles him. Cut to Stacey and Dolus. Stacey is facing him, holding her side. A cut above her eyebrow is bleeding into her eye, and Dolus seems untouched.}_

Dolus: I have to admit, you're pretty good for a girl. But I have thousands of years of experience on you.

_{He swings at her and she ducks, coming back up.}_

Stacey: Oh yeah? I've got four years of cheerleading.

_{She flips beside him, kicking him in the face on the way. She stops as he recovers.}_

Stacey: Go team.

_{She starts toward him again when he hits her hard in the face, sending her into the air and onto the ground. She groans and coughs, her mouth full of blood. Dolus approaches her and grabs her by the front of the shirt, pulling her up. She reaches down at he starts to speak.}_

Dolus: Did you forget? I broke you once, little girl, and I'm going to break you again.

_{Stacey reaches into her shoe, pulling out a small knife and stabbing it into his neck. Stacey spits out more blood to speak.}_

Stacey: Not this time, you son of a bitch.

_{Dolus's eyes widen and he gags, blood coming out if his mouth. He falls to the side, going still, his eyes still open. Stacey looks to see Holden and Malefica still fighting, then she looks around the room.}_

Stacey: Tommy?

_{She looks toward the office and manages to stand up, in pain, limping towards it. She makes it inside, seeing Becky keeping the demons away from a still-unconscious Tommy.}_

Stacey: Tommy!

_{She limps toward him, shoving demons out of the way. She gets on the ground, pulling the shelf off of Tommy. Tommy groans and opens his eyes. A large gash is on his head.}_

Tommy: Stacey…You made it…

Stacey: Of course I did. You're not getting out of your proposal.

_{Tommy smiles and Stacey collapses beside him, too tired to keep fighting. Cut to outside, where Holden and Malefica are in battle.}_

Malefica: Do you think this makes a difference? If you kill me, you can't possibly make up for the lives you've taken.

Holden: Maybe. But I'm not the one going to Hell today.

_{Holden swings at her and she ducks, picking up a crate and throwing it at him. It breaks.}_

Holden: Ow! Manners!

_{He throws one back at her and she holds out a hand, hitting the crate away as she walks angrily toward him.}_

Malefica: Enough!

_{She hits him hard in the chest, sending him across the room and into the wall again, causing another crack. She stays in place, watching him as he coughs and gets to his feet.}_

Malefica: I am ruler of everything now! I am your lord and master!

_{Holden smiles at her, standing still. Her face goes from anger to confusion. Holden reaches behind him.}_

Holden: Bow down, bitch.

_{He pulls K'Heshma's sword out of the wall and jumps into the air. Everything seems to slow down as he flies through the air, the sword raises. Malefica doesn't even have time to react. Holden does even land before swinging the sword, removing her head in one fell swoop. Her body falls to the ground, the shard from the Eye of Melgesh falling out of her hand. Holden steps forward and steps on it, crushing it. A flash of red light sweeps the room and the demons become people, looking confused. Tate and Lori look at each other in surprise. Holden holds up the sword, smiling as he looks at it. Suddenly, he starts to glow and the green light seems to leave him, shooting into the office. He is left looking normal and he buckles, falling to his knees.}_

Holden: Oh wow.

_{He falls over.}_

_Scene: Hospital_

_{Things are quiet. Tommy exits his room, still dressed in a hospital gown. He starts down the hallway.} _

**Tommy v.o.: Malefica was dead, and things were slowly going back to normal. If the big fight had proved anything, it was that this was my second chance.**

_{He enters another room, where Stacey is in bed and asleep. He approaches her, careful not to wake her. He watches her for a moment.}_

**Tommy v.o.: And seconds chances are worth taking.**

_{He slowly leans down, kissing her forehead.}_

**Tommy: I've also learned that nothing is ever finished. The world might've been saved again…but the fight wasn't over.**

_Scene: The Lair_

_{The lair is still trashed, the lights turned off and the candles extinguished. The camera pans over the quiet room, stopping at the desk and the picture of Tommy, Lori, and Merton. The glass is broken. The camera zooms in on a smiling Merton. Fade to black.}_

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, feedback is appreciated!

Also, announcement…I guess you guys have noticed that I've been taking a looong time with chapters lately, and I think it's becoming increasingly obvious that I don't have a lot of time for this anymore. So the next season is going to be the last one. I realize it's been a daunting task reading everything that's led up to this point, but I figure I owe this series a great closing season, and I owe all of you a big finish for sticking it out with me. This series has been a part of my life for a long time, but it's time to let it go and finish it. I hope you all enjoy the next season, and I hope it's been worthwhile for you guys. See ya in season five!


End file.
